


Viva Las Vegas

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Religion, Bisexual Blaine Anderson, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blasphemy, Break Up, Canon - Musical, Canon Compliant, Canon Death, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gun Fire, Canonical Suicide Attempt, Cheating, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Gay, Heartbreak, Inspired by Glee, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Musical, Musical References, Musical performances, Original Character(s), Religion, Same Sex Relationship, School Dances, Secret Crush, Short, Shorts, Song Lyrics, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenage engagement, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush, choreography, teenage relationships, young death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 137
Words: 193,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: Vegas Cleaver is a new transfer student at McKinley High School. Pretty soon she finds herself joining the Glee club and caught up in the tumultuous performances, friendships and relationships that go with that. She discovers what it means to be herself, to love big and to dream bigger.Each chapter is written around the song that she would perform to express her feelings or the moment she is living. When I first watched Glee back in 2009 I would daydream of what songs I would sing in certain episodes and eventually those daydreams transformed themselves into the OC in this fic. Each episode has a song attached and the details are always in the description if you ever want to listen to it whilst reading to get the emotion/story.I have also indicated whether the song is performed (i.e. to the Glee club or to another person by Vegas in the chapter e.g. Beth 1x20); meta (Vegas sings the song out of the spoken dialogue, e.g. Jolene 3x08); or fantasy (Vegas imagines a whole other scene whilst singing, e.g. Me Against the Music 2x02).There are times when the chapters are character divergent (such as making a canon homosexual character bisexual). This fic has essentially been eleven years in the making.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes, Noah Puckerman/Original Female Character(s), Sam Evans/Original Female Character(s), Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas starts her first day at McKinley High School after transferring. She had just moved to Lima, Ohio with her Mom from Las Vegas, Nevada for mysterious reasons yet unknown. Within the first few minutes she not only finds herself the subject of physical bullying, but she also finds herself a brand new for life friend in Kurt Hummel, and through that an invitation to the Glee club. 
> 
> Things will never be the same again. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift  
> Canon episode: 2x01: Audition  
> Song style: Sang in episode (meta).

**_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors, it’s the morning of your very first day._ **

_ New school. New me _ . That’s how it was going to have to be. The same things that happened back home can’t happen here. No, not home. That’s not home anymore. This is home. Lima, Ohio. 

Vegas took a deep breath as she stopped outside the doors of McKinley High School. She had her headphones on, Taylor Swift’s  _ Fifteen  _ playing in her ears as she tried to find the courage to be brave. Everything she had ever known had been turned upside down in the last few months, what with her mom’s decision. It had had to happen, sure, but it had been daunting all the same. This was her chance at a fresh start, to embrace who she was like she hadn’t been able to back home,  _ not home.  _

_ It was a new start.  _

She was a sophomore here, this wasn’t Las Vegas anymore. She could be whoever she wanted to be. She had made that decision whilst making her clothing choices. Her mom had shook her head at her when she had come down the stairs but, as she constantly told herself, her dad wasn’t around anymore. She could dress how she had always wanted to, be who she had always wanted to, down to every part of her. 

_ Fresh start.  _

She took a deep breath and stepped through the doors into the block. All around her there were jocks in red and white jostling each other, there were cheerleaders in the same colours with matching ponytails. Vegas looked down at her own red heels and tried to avoid eye contact as she walked down the corridor in the direction of where her locker was allocated. 

**_Try and stay out of everybody’s way._ **

She clutched her satchel bag and felt her long brown hair slide into her face. This wasn’t what she wanted, she didn’t want to be shy here. She could be anyone she wanted. Confidence just had to find her… she was waiting for it to hit her like a ton of bricks.

Instead she was knocked sideways into the lockers with force and it took her a minute to realise she had been physically pushed. She stood with her back against the lockers and looked into the eyes of her assailants: two football jocks with sneers on their faces.

“Queer.” They snarled as they continued on their way. 

_ How did they know?  _

Vegas blinked at them and said nothing as she peeled herself off the locker. She was bewildered. How had they known anything about her? 

“Hey, are you okay?” A gentle voice said as Vegas looked up through her false eyelashes into the soft smiling face of a boy in black parka. He put a hand on her arm and helped her stand. 

“I think so.” Vegas replied, wiggling her shoulder. 

“Did you know them?” He asked as he glared after where the bullies had disappeared. 

Vegas shook her head. “This is my first day.”

“Figures.” The boy shook his head and scoffed before turning back to her and smiling again. “Try not to let it get to you. They’re pretty much on a mission to bully anyone in the student body who’s different.” He held out his hand. “I’m Kurt Hummel, and I love your dress. Did you make it?” 

Vegas shook his hand and smiled back at him, suddenly feeling more confident in herself. She looked down at her playing card patterned swing dress and shrugged a little as she nodded. 

“I figured I’d make a statement on my first day but my self-confidence didn’t get the memo.” She released his hand and adjusted her satchel. “Vegas.” 

“As in you’re from Vegas?” Kurt frowned. 

“Yes,” Vegas blushed a little, “But it’s also my name. Vegas Cleaver. My dad wasn’t big on originality when he named me.” Her cheeks flushed as she thought about him, her hand flying defensively to her ribs as she remembered what he had done. She allowed herself a moment of fear and then forced herself to push all thought of him from her mind and focus on the new life in front of her. “My mom and I just moved here.” That was all the explanation she was going to give.

“Ah, I see.” Kurt nodded. “Well, still, that’s pretty cool! I’ve never met anyone named Vegas before. Your unique name suits you.” He grinned. 

**_Count to ten, take it in, this is life before you know who you’re gonna be._ **

“Thank you.” Vegas felt more and more confident as she stood in Kurt’s presence. “Do you know where this locker is?” She showed him the number written on her hand. 

“Oh!” Kurt said excitedly, “That’s right next to mine. I’ll escort you.” Kurt asked as he linked his arm in hers as though they’d been friends forever and he led her down the corridor. “So are you sophomore? Junior?” He held her close as they passed the groups of jocks and cheerleaders on either side of them. 

“Sophomore.” Vegas replied as she noticed the way they looked at him, but also that he didn’t seem to give a crap. There was a refined purpose in his walk that she wanted to adopt so badly, like he knew people didn’t dig his vibe but he didn’t care. “You?”

“Junior.” Kurt replied. 

“Oh.” Vegas’ heart sank a little. Kurt seemed to notice as they reached the locker block. He turned to her. 

“Do you sing, Vegas?” He rapped his knuckles on her locker. She set about opening it and frowned at him. 

“Do I sing?” It was a very odd request, out of the blue. 

“Yeah.” Kurt swept his fringe out of his eyes nonchalantly. “In the shower, in your car, or… more.” 

“I went to church a lot.” Vegas explained in a hollow voice. “Sang in choir there.” 

Kurt noticed the slight shudder that she emitted as she recounted church. A small smile spread over his lips. “Have you thought about whether you want to join any clubs at school?”

“I’ve only just got here, Kurt. I’d settle for finding my classroom.” Vegas giggled a little. 

“Right,” Kurt nodded. “Just… you’ve got me as a friend already,” He put a humble hand on his chest and Vegas smiled at him, thankful that he already offered himself to be her friend, “And I’ll totally come find you and we can have lunch together, I want to hear all about Las Vegas.” His eyes lit up as Vegas looked away. She didn’t feel like talking about Las Vegas much. “But we won’t have classes together, so if you ever want more, or so we can spend more time together...” He paused, clearly about to hit the punchline of his pitch, “You could always audition for Glee club.”

“Glee club?” Vegas frowned at him. 

“It’s not as lame as it sounds.” Kurt said quickly.

“No,” Vegas shook her head, worried he had misread her frown, “It sounds awesome. Is that like singing and dancing and…?”

“Yeah, exactly that.” Kurt grinned at her. “So you’re interested?” 

“I mean… it would be nice to belong somewhere.” Vegas thought about it as she frowned into her locker. “I’m not sure about the audition though… Do I have to sing Broadway or something…”

“No, not at all!” Kurt reached out and took the iPod from her pocket before she could stop him. She didn’t argue as he flicked through her songs with varying amounts of expression on his face. Then, with a triumphant grin, he turned the screen back to her. “Perfect. There’s no better way to introduce yourself to people.” 

Vegas took the iPod back and swallowed hard. She could sing, it was true, and she had a very good range. It would be nice to have friends so early in her school career, especially if bullies like those two were trawling the halls. She couldn’t get what they had said to her out of her head.  _ Queer.  _ That’s what  _ he  _ had said as he…

Vegas shuddered and clutched her iPod, her head nodding before she could stop it. “Alright. I’ll do it.” She smiled. Kurt’s face lit up and he clapped his hands. 

“Perfect!” He sounded legitimately happy. “Oh, Vegas, I could kiss you!” 

Vegas giggled nervously. 

**_At fifteen._ **

“Auditions are after school. I can meet you here at 3 if you want? Go with you.” Kurt grinned widely. “It’s not going to be daunting. Mr Schue pretty much lets anyone in, he just wants to see your range.” 

“That would be great.” Vegas said nervously, but it wasn’t a bad nervous. It was a  _ I’m going to be part of something  _ nervous. 

**_Don't forget to look before you fall._ **

“What’s your first class?” He asked as she shut her locker and the bell rang overhead. 

“Er,” Vegas consulted the timetable on top of her pile of books. “Spanish.” 

“Perfect!” Kurt said, “I’ll show you the way. Mr Scuester is the Spanish teacher. I might just introduce you before the audition and then he’ll be rooting for you too.” Vegas giggled nervously again as Kurt rehooked his arm and led her back down the corridor through the jocks and cheerleaders. Already his unapologetic confidence was rubbing off on her and she was walking a little taller and smiling a little brighter.  _ New school, new me.  _

“Thanks, Kurt.” Vegas said warmly. 

“You know, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. I can just see it.” Kurt held out a hand in front of him as though painting the picture and, in spite of her nervous start, Vegas could see it plainly. 

**_Your very first day, take a deep breath girl, and take a deep breath as you walk through the doors._ **


	2. Viva Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas auditions for Glee club with the song that gave her her name and blows them away. She definitely makes an impact that not all her new companions enjoy. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley  
> Canon episode: 2x01: Audition  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (performance).

**_Bright light city gonna set my soul, gonna set my soul on fire. Got a whole lotta money that I’m ready to burn_ **

Kurt met Vegas at her locker as they had agreed as the clock ticked to bang on 3pm. Vegas had never felt nerves like these as she watched Kurt walk towards her. 

“Hey!” He air kissed her cheek as though they really had been friends forever. He smelled a little different from this morning, more like raspberry, and his hair looked like he had hastily washed it in the sink. Vegas tried not to dwell on it. “Are you ready for this?”

“A little nervous.” Vegas admitted as Kurt escorted her down the slowly emptying corridor on a route she was sure was about to become very familiar. 

“How did Mr Schue take you wanting to audition?” Kurt asked as he waved his fingers at two girls talking by a locker: one a beautiful Asian who was dressed very gothic, the other a gorgeous curvy Black queen. Vegas instantly wanted to get to know both of them as they smiled and waved back. Kurt continued Vegas on their way. 

“He was really kind.” Vegas said.

“Mr Schue is hands down the best teacher in this dump.” Kurt agreed with a nod. “He’s like the dad of our dysfunctional family.”

“I like the sound of that, I’d like a dad I can look up to.” Vegas said before she could stop herself. She swallowed hard and hoped Kurt hadn’t noticed. He thankfully seemed preoccupied with her audition. 

“Have you practiced?”

“I don’t think I need to.” Vegas admitted. “I’ve been singing this song my whole life.” 

**_So get those stakes up higher._ **

“I’m glad to hear it.” Kurt stopped outside a double doored room with a piano visible through the door. “Vegas Cleaver,” He pushed open the door, “Welcome to the choir room.” He spread his arms with a flourish as he entered in front of her. She followed sheepishly. 

Inside already there were three cheerleaders huddled in one corner, two jocks in the other with a boy in a wheelchair. They looked up as Kurt and Vegas entered and Vegas instantly felt nervous. 

“Don’t be scared.” Kurt turned to whisper, squeezing her arm gently. She smiled in thanks at him as Kurt turned back to the group. 

**_There’s a thousand pretty women waitin’ out there and they’re all livin’ the devil may care._ **

Vegas looked around at the others in the room and felt her stomach tighten a little as she looked at the three cheerleaders. Two of them were blonde and beautiful, the third was Latina. It was on this third cheerleader that Vegas’ eyes fell and her heart flipped uncomfortably into her stomach. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. Vegas swallowed hard and looked away from her so as not to throw off her own groove. 

Kurt led her to sit in the chairs in the middle of the room as the two groups slowly became one. 

“Vegas,” Kurt said as the boy in the wheelchair made his way over. “This is Artie.” 

“Hi Artie.” Vegas replied. 

“Vegas? That name is dope.” Artie shook her hand. 

“And then that’s Finn and Puck,” Kurt pointed to the two jocks. One was tall and innocent looking and Vegas got a good vibe from him. The other was a bad boy in the making with a short mohawk. He winked at her so that she blinked in fear and looked away. “Yeah, steer clear of Puck.” Kurt advised. “He’s bad news.” Kurt looked over to where the cheerleaders were back in their conversation. “Then that’s the Unholy Trinity.” Vegas giggled a little in amusement. “Brittany, Quinn and Santana.” 

“She’s pretty.” Vegas said before she could stop herself in a way that made Kurt and Artie frown at her. She cleared her throat and covered herself. “They all are.”

“Santana will eat you for breakfast, girl.” Artie warned. 

**_And I’m just a devil with love to spare._ **

Santana met Vegas’ eye and looked her up and down with an unreadable expression. Vegas looked away, wilting under her fiery gaze. She was saved further explanation by the two girls from the corridor entering, now joined by a third jock who high-fived Finn and Puck whilst the girls sat beside Artie and Kurt. 

“That’s Mike.” Kurt explained, “And these lovely ladies…” 

“Mercedes Jones.” Mercedes held her hand out to Vegas who shook it tentatively. “Remember that name, you’ll be hearing it everywhere some day.” She winked and Vegas laughed. Her confidence was infectious, contagious, and Vegas instantly felt stronger. 

“And this is Tina.” Kurt said as Tina waved a little. 

“I love your dress.” Tina commented as she looked Vegas up and down. “Where did you get it?” 

“I made it.” Vegas smoothed out the playing card skirt and blushed a little. 

**_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas._ **

“Amazing!” Tina said in awe, “I wish I had that talent.”

“You’re not doing too bad.” Vegas smiled at her own fashion choices. “I love that fabric.” 

They were interrupted by Mr Schue entering with a short girl in a plaid skirt who was talking his ear off. 

“Thank you Rachel.” Mr Schue said dismissively as the girl took her seat next to Finn and everyone settled in to look to Mr Schue. “Alright guys, welcome back.” He smiled around at them. “I know our song at lunch didn’t go down too well for, er, sign ups.” He held up the defaced sign-up sheet and the room seemed put out. Vegas looked around in confusion. “But it seemed that didn’t put Kurt out for finding us a new recruit.” Will gestured to Vegas and her stomach tied in knots. She felt Kurt give her arm a gentle squeeze. “How about you come up here, Vegas, and tell us a bit about yourself.”

There was a little laughter from the back of the room at her name but Vegas was used to it. She took Kurt, Tina and Mercedes’ encouraging smiles with her as she got to her feet and joined Mr Schue up at the piano. He gave her a reassuring smile which she returned before turning to the room. She looked around at the expectant faces. 

“Well, er,” She swallowed hard, unsure of how much she wanted to disclose about herself. “My name is Vegas Cleaver. I’m from Las Vegas, my dad’s not very original when it comes to naming things.” She giggled a little and they all mirrored her as she ignored the image of her father. She couldn’t react everytime she mentioned him. She cleared her throat and looked at her red shoes. They had been chosen specifically as a reminder:  _ Courage. _

“What’s Vegas like?” Puck chimed in from where he sat. “Is it like all gambling and babes all the time?” There was quiet murmured conversation. Vegas smiled to herself and looked back up confidently, adopting the persona that she wished to carry forward, the one she had practiced in the mirror for weeks now. She met Kurt’s eye and he gave her a little thumbs up and a wink. 

“I could tell you,” Vegas said, “Or I could just paint the picture. There were a couple of options for me to audition with but… what better way is there to introduce you to me?” She handed her iPod to Mr Schue who clicked it into the stereo and took a seat to watch her audition as the music began. 

For the first verse she stayed on one spot whilst they all danced along. Her voice was flawless, she had been singing this song all of her life. 

**_How I wish that there were more than twenty-four hours in a day, cause even if there were forty more I would never sleep a minute away._ **

Her range was impeccable as she made the song her own and, as the song reached the second verse she came more to life. She pulled Kurt up to his feet and started to dance with him, miming the words to the song. Mercedes and Tina got to their feet to join in, then Finn, Puck and Mike, and then the cheerleaders, Artie and Mr Schue joined in as she brought the room to life. 

**_Oh there’s blackjack and poker and roulette wheel, a fortune won and lost on every deal, all you need is a strong heart and a nerve of steel._ **

The room joined in with her chorus. 

**_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_ **

She demonstrated her years of swing dancing in her bedroom in private as she sang and the room copied her steps. She already felt like one of the family. The only one not dancing at the end was Rachel who sat with shock on her face and her arms folded. 

**_I’m gonna keep on the run, I’m gonna have me some fun, if it costs me my very last dime. If I wind up broke well then I’ll always remember that I had a swingin’ time._ **

**_I’m gonna give it everything I got, Lady Luck please let the dice stay hot, let me shout a seven with every shot…_ **

As the song drew to a close she threw her arms in the air triumphantly, adding her own vocal flares to the last notes. 

**_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas, viva, viva, Las Vegas!_ **

There was enthusiastic applause from everyone but Rachel as she caught her breath and stopped the iPod. Mr Schue got to his feet and put a hand on her shoulder in triumph. 

“What a talent! Just the thing we need to take us to New York!” He said happily to cheers from the audience. “I think I speak for all of us when I say… welcome to Glee club, Vegas!” He applauded Vegas again as she took a small curtsey and the members of Glee club minus Rachel hurried over to congratulate her. For a moment it was a flurry of pats on the back and embraces before she finally made it to her seat beside Kurt, still breathing heavily from her performance. She grinned uncontrollably as she looked around her. Vegas looked over her shoulder to shoot Rachel a friendly smile that was not returned. She wasn’t concerned. 

For the first time in a long time she felt like she finally belonged, and she wasn’t about to let it go, even if she had a feeling Rachel was going to make her life hell.


	3. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas plucks up the courage to ask out the boy she has a crush on. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Dear Diary by Britney Spears  
> Canon episode: 2x02: Britney/Brittany  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (meta).

**_Dear diary, today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me._ **

The next week passed in a whirlwind as Vegas went from the nobody new kid to having more friends than she could keep up with. Kurt met her every morning at her locker and they would eat lunch with Artie, Tina, Mike and Mercedes. Vegas had never known what it felt like to be popular and though she wasn’t jock or cheerleader status it felt nice to have people notice her for more than her unapologetic self. She hadn’t even experienced another bullying incident since that initial shove into the lockers. She couldn’t pinpoint it, though she thought it had something to do with Puck. He had on several occasions smiled at her in the corridor as she passed and she wondered if he had told the other jocks to leave her alone, if he had that much pull. 

**_He took my breath away._ **

She had been the only new member to join the Glee club after the other two auditions had proved unfruitful. She had watched a girl called Sunshine audition and, through that, got the drop on what Rachel was really like. As far as Vegas was concerned she would keep her distance from Rachel so that the same wouldn’t happen to her. Rachel seemed to have an ugly side that she herself was unaware of, but Vegas was wise. She had known abuse her whole life, after all. 

**_Dear diary, I can’t get him off my mind, and it scares me._ **

The other audition had apparently been a boy named Sam, but he had decided he wasn’t going to join as it ruined his cred in the corridors, at least according to Finn. Vegas wasn’t so sure. She had seen Sam a couple of times around the school and he didn’t seem to be that type. From what she could gather he was also new at this school. He was kinda cute, too. 

**_Cause I’ve never felt this way. No one in this world knows me better than you do. So diary, I’ll confide in you._ **

As the second week rolled around and they were well into practicing Britney Spears songs, but Vegas was yet to choose hers, she watched as Sam dropped his books outside his locker opposite hers. She checked her reflection in her locker mirror and crossed the sea of students to stoop and help him pick them up. 

**_Dear diary, today I saw a boy as he walked by I thought he smiled at me and I wondered does he know what’s in my heart._ **

“Thanks.” He said without looking at her as she helped him scoop up his books. “I’m so clumsy it’s…” He looked up finally and his eyes met hers. She blinked a little and smiled widely. “You’re the other new kid, right?” He asked as they both got back to their feet. “Vegas?”

“You know my name?” Vegas asked, blushing a little. 

“It’s kinda hard to forget it.” Sam grinned at her with his wide lips. He was more than kinda cute as his eyes sparkled. She momentarily forgot how to breathe as her heart hammered. 

**_Does he know what’s in my heart? I tried to smile, could hardly breathe, should I tell him how I feel? Or would that scare him away?_ **

“You’re a sophomore too, right?” Vegas asked. “You’re in my biology class.”

“Oh, yeah.” Sam grinned. “I remember. You refused to disect the frog.”

“I think it’s so medieval that it’s even still allowed.” Vegas said with a slight scowl. She realised she was probably being a little too political for a first real encounter. “You were doing the impression of Kermit.” 

“Oh,” Sam laughed, “Yeah.” 

“It was really good.” Vegas smiled at him. “You should do impressions professionally.”

“Really?” Sam’s eyes lit up. “I’ll consider it if football doesn’t work out.” 

Vegas realised she was still holding half of his books. 

“Oh.” She said with a small laugh. Their hands brushed as she handed him his calculus textbook. There was a small spark of electricity passed between them as she met his eyes again, shocked. She could hear her heart in her ears. 

**_Diary, tell me what to do. Please tell me what to say. Dear diary, one touch of his hand…_ **

The bell rang overhead, breaking the moment. 

“Crap.” Sam shoved his books into his locker. “I’ve already been late to chem twice.”

“Oh,” Vegas said breathily, “Well, I have that class. I’ll be late with you and then they can’t be mad at you.” She smiled.

“You’d do that for me?” Sam asked as he shut his locker. Vegas nodded. Sam smiled at her. “Well,” He held his arms out, “The least I can do then is carry your books.” 

Vegas hesitated but decided to roll with it. “Alright.” She said with a smile as she handed him the two books in her arms. They began to walk companionably down the corridor. 

“Hey,” Sam said as though unsure of how to word it. “Do you…” He swallowed hard. “Would you…” He faltered again with a side glance at her. Vegas bit her bottom lip as they walked, her heart fluttering. “Damn this seems so much easier on TV.” 

“What?” Vegas avoided looking at him as she blushed. 

“Asking out a girl you’ve just met…” Sam garbled before realising, then looking at her hurriedly to make sure she was okay with that. 

Vegas looked at him and then away, shy all of a sudden. 

“I’d love to.” She said with an uncontrollable air to her voice. Sam grinned. 

“Wait, really?”

“Sure.” She actually met his eye as they walked. “I’d love to.” She repeated. 

“Amazing.” Sam beamed, then frowned. “I’m not sure what we can do…”

“I have a friend who might have some suggestions.” Vegas said. If anyone knew a good place for a first date it’d be Kurt, and he’d help her choose what to wear at the same time. She pulled a page out of her notebook and the pen from her hair and scribbled her number. She had never done anything like this but somehow it felt easy with Sam. She didn’t know if it was because they were both new, that they needed each other, but it felt  _ right.  _ She handed him the paper. “This is my number. Text me yours and I’ll let you know what I come up with?” 

“Okay.” Sam said enthusiastically. They were definitely late but neither of them seemed to care. “That really was easy, huh?”

“Sometimes you just have to take those steps.” She grinned at him as they reached their class. 

“I’ll try not to flirt with you across the room.” Sam said with a blush that highlighted his blonde hair. 

Vegas took her books back from him and giggled. “Don’t try too hard.” Her eyes shone as she met his. 

“I promise.” Sam said softly as they both entered the classroom to be shouted at. Vegas took her seat across from him and tried not to look at his smile all lesson. She had a feeling she would never be able to remember what they learnt that day. 

**_Now I can’t wait to see that boy again. He smiled and I thought my heart could fly._ **

“Wait what!?” Kurt cried across the courtyard as Vegas told him. He squealed excitedly and hugged her. “V, that’s insane! You’ve been here what, a week? And you’ve already got a date… insane.” He shook his head. “Teach me your ways, oh Queen.”

Vegas laughed at him and finished her sandwich as she marvelled at how different she felt already after just a few days. This was the way she always wanted to feel, and Sam was going to help that. 

**_Diary, do you think that we’ll be more than friends? I’ve got a feeling we’ll be so much more than friends._ **


	4. I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas has a fight with her mom and goes on her first date with Sam, taking her first step towards being a woman when she has her first kiss ever. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman by Britney Spears  
> Canon episode: 2x02: Britney/Brittany  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (performance).

**_I used to think I had the answers to everything, but now I know that life doesn’t always go my way._ **

Trying to fit into the club was proving difficult. Sure Kurt and some of the others had been welcoming but it was clear the dog-eat-dog attitude permeated more than just Rachel. The first week had ebbed away and now Vegas was struggling to come up with a song to sing. She didn’t even feel she wanted to. Rachel hadn’t been the most welcoming and it was very clear she hated the slightest bit of competition. Already the glee club was starting to take precedence over Vegas’ thoughts. Glee club… and Sam. 

**_Feels like I’m caught in the middle..._ **

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Doris said as she watched her daughter push her pasta around her bowl. “You love ravioli night.”

It was Thursday night and her attempt at bringing an appropriate easy listening song to perform tomorrow at Glee club. She was caught up on the fact her date with Sam was right afterwards and her stomach was in knots. She had never been on a first date before. They were going to the planetarium for a night time show on Kurt’s suggestion and Vegas was nervous.

Vegas swallowed and looked up at her mom. “Nothing. I do. Sorry.” She swallowed hard and set down her fork. She had hardly eaten anything and Doria frowned. 

“I know life is hard right now, Vegas, but you have to keep going.” Doris scolded. She was similar in her appearance to her daughter, for which Vegas was grateful. The last thing she ever wanted was to resemble her father, not after everything. Doris had the same brown eyes, the same dark brown hair, but hers was much shorter. She wasn’t overly old, having had Vegas when she herself was only twenty-one and Vegas’ older brother Ely when she was seventeen, yet she dressed like it with her oversized sweaters. She had been through a lot and had given up so much for Vegas, there was no denying that.

“I am, mom. It’s just… high school.” She shrugged vaguely.

“I worry you’re taking too much on this early in your sophomore year. What with this Glee club and now this boy.” Doris tutted and shook her head. “I don’t like you dating so young.”

**_That’s when I realise..._ **

“Like you can talk. Didn’t you meet dad at fifteen?” Vegas said before she could stop herself. Doris scowled and sat back in her chair, setting down her own fork. 

“Yes. and we all know how that went.” 

Vegas looked at her. “Mom, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” She blinked. “Sam’s not like dad.” She realised she had no idea what Sam was like. He seemed sweet… “Things are hard right now, that’s true.” She swallowed. “But… I’m okay. I can handle it. It’s just all so new.” 

“That’s why I don’t want you to take on too much. You’ve had a hard couple of months, what with the surgery and everything.” Doris said sympathetically. 

Vegas put a hand to her stomach as she remembered the pain and winced. “I’m not taking on too much.” She repeated herself, reaching out to take her mom's hand. “Please don’t worry about me. I’m just tired, I think. Nervous.” 

“And you’re doing all your homework?” Doris narrowed her eyes. Vegas retracted her hand and nodded. 

“Yeah.” It wasn’t a complete lie… trying to find a song was homework of a sort. She knew if she said she’d already neglected all of the rest of her work her mom would not let her go out with Sam. She had become very overprotective in the last few months… with good reason. “I’ll have it all done before Sam picks me up tomorrow.” 

“I’m confused.” Doris scowled further. “Didn’t everything that happened happen because you decided…” She trailed off, unable to finish. Vegas swallowed and sighed. She had explained this a hundred times and still Doris wasn’t getting it. 

“I like boys and girls, mom.” She explained again. “It’s the girl part that dad had a problem with.” Vegas blinked and looked at the table top. 

“I don’t know.” Doris shook her head. “Why couldn’t you have kept it to yourself until you were older? You could have moved out when you reached eighteen, like Ely did. You could have been who you wanted then.” There was heavy remorse in her voice, and blame. Vegas stared at her. 

“Are you saying everything that happened was my fault?!” She snapped suddenly. Her mom hadn’t realised her words would stab Vegas in the gut like a knife. Doris frowned at her. 

“Don’t you raise your voice to me, little girl.” Doris shook her head. 

“I’m not a girl.” Vegas got to her feet, bristling with anger. “I’m fifteen. Stop treating me like a kid.” 

“Sit down and finish your food.” Doris said warily. 

“I’m not hungry.” Vegas pushed back her chair and stormed from the kitchen, climbing the stairs two at a time to slam into her bedroom. She knew her mom hadn’t meant it as her fault but, with all the guilt she was already feeling from everything that had happened, she couldn’t take it. She slammed her back against the door and slid down it, her head in her hands, as the perfect song for tomorrow’s assignment sprang into her head. 

**_I’m not a girl, not yet a woman, all I need is time, a moment that is mine, while I’m in between._ **

Her head was filled with everything that had happened in the last few months as she looked around her bedroom. This new bedroom, in the new house, in the new town, in the new state that went with the new job her mom had had to get because of her. The new life that they had taken on all because Vegas couldn’t keep her secret to herself. Her mom had done all of this to protect her from her own father, from what he was capable of. 

Vegas sniffed back tears and got to her feet. She picked up the photo of her mom, her brother and her that had been cut up to remove her father from the picture. More than anything Vegas had wished she could have stood up to him properly. She had tried, but it had gone very wrong.

**_I’m not a girl. There is no need to protect me. It’s time that I learn to face up to this on my own._ **

Vegas lay face down on her bed, not even bothering to undress as she sobbed into her pillow. Everything that had happened suddenly hit her and she let it out. Tomorrow she would wake up and go to school, see Sam, see Kurt, and sing her song in Glee club. She hoped they wouldn’t ask too many questions or that Rachel wouldn’t have comments. Vegas figured if she did it would be good to get them out, to find an even playing field. 

**_I’ve seen so much more than you know now so don’t tell me to shut my eyes._ **

The next afternoon, Vegas took her place in the choir room to sing her contribution to the week’s assignment. Mr Schue had said no Britney, but Vegas knew the perfect song to express everything she had to express. 

**_I’m not a girl, not yet a woman, all I need is time, a moment that is mine, while I’m in between._ **

The performance was met with applause and some teary eyes as Vegas felt ten times better. She took her usual spot beside Kurt and he put his arm around her to give her a reassuring squeeze. 

“Thank you for that moving performance, Vegas.” Mr Schue took to the floor as the applause died down. “Beautifully sang, as always. It seemed you had some real emotion in that performance.”

“It’s a song that speaks to me.” Vegas admitted with a small shrug. 

“Perfect.” Mr Schue congratulated her. She held her breath, praying he wouldn’t ask why. Thankfully, Rachel interjected with her request to perform her contribution. Vegas breathed out as Rachel took her space and sang a  _ Paramore  _ song to Finn. Kurt leant over whilst Rachel was performing. 

“You nailed this first assignment, V. I’m so proud of you. Are you ready for your date?”

“Yeah.” Vegas nodded. She really was feeling a lot better. “I got out everything I needed to get out. I’m ready for the next adventure.” 

“I still think Sam’s gay,” Kurt shrugged a little as they turned back to Rachel’s performance. 

“I think we all are, a little.” Vegas said with a small confident shrug as they quietened in to Rachel’s performance and she allowed herself to embrace all parts of herself again.

**_I’m not a girl, but if you look at me closely you will see it in my eyes, this girl will always find her way._ **

The date with Sam went perfectly. Vegas had gone home to change. Her mom was still at the hospital working her shift and so Vegas had left her a note apologising and placed it on the kitchen table next to a box of her mom’s favourite weekend pop-tarts, and a promise to spend tomorrow watching romantic comedies with her. Sam had then picked her up in his mom’s car and driven them both to the planetarium as per Kurt’s directions. The installation had been beautiful and they had shared popcorn companionably whilst talking about their favourite music and movies. They had a lot in common, and Vegas found herself falling into the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. 

**_I’m not a girl, don’t tell me what to believe._ **

The installation had come to an end and as they walked back out to Sam’s car he had reached out a shy hand and taken hers. She looked down at his fingers on hers and then up to his eyes. They were standing by his car under the real stars as she shivered and he slipped his Letterman jacket around her shoulders. 

**_I’m just trying to find the woman in me._ **

Even with her heels on she only just came up to his chin. He was doing his best impression of Stephen Hawking as he imitated parts of the installation and she giggled, looking up at him. He laughed back and, as the breeze blew around them, he swept her hair out of her face. 

“You’re a pretty amazing woman, Vegas.” Sam said softly in his real voice as his eyes met hers. Vegas laughed through her nose and blushed as she looked back at him. 

**_All I need is time, a moment that is mine, while I’m inbetween._ **

He gripped the collar of his Letterman jacket around her shoulders and the conversation died out and was replaced with that perfect awkwardness that came before…

**_I’m not a girl, not yet a woman._ **

“I don’t usually kiss on the first date…” Sam looked at his shoes, his hands still clutching the jacket.

“...but?” Vegas prompted, cocking her head a little as she wrapped her hands around his wrists in front of her. He looked back at her eyes and smiled awkwardly. He pulled her closer to him by the jacket. 

**_All I need is time, a moment that is mine…_ **

He smiled down at her and then leaned in. Their lips met tentatively for a moment before he pulled away to check she was okay. She looked back at him, her stomach erupting in butterflies at her first kiss ever. For a moment he simply looked at her, then his fingers brushed her cheek and pulled her in again for another kiss. Her hands slid around his waist naturally and for a moment they stood there, liplocked and lost in each other beneath the stars. 

**_While I’m in between._ **

They stole glances at each other as Sam drove her home. He babbled nervously about his brother and sister and how his dad had moved them to Lima for his work between glancing at her. Vegas simply listened to him, her stomach still stirring. They pulled up outside her house and she made to give his jacket back, but he held up his hand to stop her. 

“You’ve only just got it?” She protested. 

“It looks better on my woman.” He said.

“That was so cheesy.” Vegas grinned. He shrugged and leaned in to kiss her again. The butterflies were back as she bid him goodnight and headed up to her front door, turning before opening it to wave him off. He drove away and she leaned her forehead against the wood, reeling with happiness. She felt dizzy from the most perfect night. She had taken a step to being grown up and she was going to hold on to this feeling to get her through whatever came next. She let herself in and heard her mom call from the kitchen, the smell of pop-tarts filling the house. 

**_I’m not a girl, not yet a woman._ **


	5. East Jesus Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's religion week in Glee club and, given the nature of her past experience with religion, Vegas refuses to partake. It leads to turmoil between her and the other members of the Glee club and could lead to a decision she'll regret. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: East Jesus Nowhere by Green Day  
> Canon episode: 2x03: Grilled Cheesus  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (performance).

**_Raise your hands now to testify, your confession will be crucified, you're a sacrificial suicide._ **

The last few weeks had been confusing to say the least. 

Vegas was now known the school over as ‘the new jock Sam’s girlfriend’. It was a great feeling to be immune from slushie facials as she walked down the halls in his Letterman jacket. They only had a handful of classes together but they now ate lunch with each other out in the yard. Vegas had asked Kurt to join them and though he had done the first couple of times Vegas was sure being a third wheel was hard on him. She made it her aim to spend a lot of time with him in Glee club. He was, after all, the closest thing she had to a best friend and he didn’t really have anyone else. He had been thrilled for her when she had told him about the kiss but it had gotten old news real fast. 

“I feel like I’ve hardly seen you.” Vegas whispered to Kurt in the choir room as they prepared for that week’s lesson. 

“I’ve been around.” He said a little sulkily. 

“I’m sorry I’m spending so much time with Sam.” Vegas hooked her arm in Kurt’s to make her point. “I can blow him off tonight if you want. We were supposed to go to the pictures but we can go watch the movie another day. Me and you can go and get facials and watch _High Society_ instead.” 

Kurt pouted, considering it. Vegas nudged him, twisting his arm metaphorically. “He won’t mind?” Kurt was sold.

“No, he’s probably got practice anyway. He’s starting quarterback now.” She bit her lip with pride uncontrollably. 

“Well, one of us should know what it’s like to date the starting quarterback.” Kurt nudged her back. “Alright, if you think he’ll be okay with it.”

“I’m sure he will.” She grinned at him and they turned back to the room. 

**_You're the soldiers of the new world, put your faith in a miracle._ **

The main focus of the lesson was that Finn had suddenly found God. He had surprised them all by announcing they should spend the week paying tribute to God. Mostly the room thought it a good idea, but Vegas suddenly felt sick. Kurt felt her grip tighten on his arm and he frowned at her. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered. She simply shook her head as it filled with flashbacks.

“I can’t do this.” She said a little loud, cutting across Finn by accident in her fear. Mr Schue turned to her and frowned. 

“Vegas?”

“I can’t spend a week paying tribute to _God.”_ She swallowed hard, “I’m sorry but I just can’t.” 

“Why not?” Mercedes turned to her. “What’s wrong with paying tribute to God?”

“Hey now.” Mr Schue held up a hand as more threatened to explode on Vegas. “I’m sure Vegas has her reasons. We accept everyone in this room, all religions.”

“So you’re not Christian?” Quinn asked in a snarl. 

“No.” Vegas said firmly. 

“But you sang in church choir?” Mercedes asked. 

**_And it's non-denominational, join the choir we will be singing in the church of wishful thinking._ **

“I had no choice.” Vegas looked at her. She shook her head. “I’m sorry but..” She tailed off, fear rising in her chest. Kurt squeezed her hand in reassurance. He didn’t know why she was reacting this way, but it was clear it was a big problem. 

“Alright.” Mr Schue frowned at her, noting her tone, “Perhaps we expand it to all religions. That covers Judaism,” He gestured at Puck and Rachel, “and any others.” 

"What about no religion?" Vegas asked to a shocked ripple that she chose to ignore. 

"Well..." Mr Schue stammered, "Perhaps you just don't sing this week Vegas."

Vegas still didn’t feel happy about it but she kept her mouth shut as Mr Schue continued. She felt Kurt looking at her, but just as he was about to ask a question, Miss Pillsbury hurried into the room and whispered something to Mr Schuester. 

Everything after that happened in a blur. Kurt was taken from the room and didn’t come back. Vegas was beyond worried about him throughout the rest of the lesson. As the Glee club filtered out, chuntering as they passed her about her outburst earlier, she hung back and checked her cell for messages from Kurt. Nothing. 

“Vegas?” Mr Schue asked as he noticed her still sat there. 

“What happened with Kurt?” She asked. “Is he okay?”

Mr Schue knew he shouldn’t disclose that information but given the way Vegas looked at him, her eyes racked with worry, he sighed. 

“I’m only telling you because Kurt doesn’t have anyone else and you two are so close.” Mr Schue glanced over her shoulder and then back at her. “His father is in the hospital.” 

Vegas’ hand flew to her mouth in shock. “Is he going to be okay?” 

“They don’t know. Kurt’s with him now.” Mr Schue put a hand on her arm. “Are you okay? It seemed earlier there was something you wanted to say…? You know, my door’s always open…”

Vegas faltered, then shook her head. “It’s not important. I’m sorry for my outburst.” She offered him an apologetic smile before stepping back. “I should go to the hospital, Kurt might need me.” 

Mr Schue nodded and let her go. 

Vegas completely forgot that she was supposed to meet Sam as she hurried out of the school. It was only as he saw her at the door that he stopped her and she remembered. 

“Sam, hey.” She said, accepting the kiss he gave her. 

“Are you okay?”

“No,” Vegas blinked at him, “Can you drop me off at the hospital? Kurt’s dad…” She began to cry as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Hey, shh. Of course I can.” He kissed the top of her hair as she sobbed into his chest. “It’s going to be okay, we’ll pray for him.” 

Vegas’ eyes shot open as she realised she didn’t know Sam’s religious preference until this moment. He was Christian and her heart sank. He didn’t know that she wasn’t, or the reason why. Now wasn’t the time to tell him. It would have to wait. 

**_A fire burns today, of blasphemy and genocide. The sirens of decay will infiltrate the faith fanatics._ **

Seeing Kurt so broken had broken her own heart. Vegas had met Burt a few times and he was a larger than life character, but seeing him in the bed, unconscious, he seemed so small. Vegas had stayed with Kurt most of the night until her own mom could drive her home after her shift. 

They had stayed quiet for most of the drive as Vegas tried not to address the elephant in the room. She knew her mom was still religious despite everything that they had been through and that finding out her daughter was not would shatter her. Vegas didn’t want to do that to her, so she kept quiet. Thankfully Kurt’s situation was enough to talk about. 

**_Oh bless me Lord for I have sinned, it's been a lifetime since I last confessed._ **

At Glee club the next day Vegas with her hand in Kurt’s in the front row as Mercedes sang a song to him for his dad. At least he, like her, felt the same about religion. They had spent much of their time sitting in the hospital talking about why she had thrown off her religion so much. It felt good to finally confide in someone, even if it was just about that small thing, and it brought her and Kurt all that much closer. She knew he was being polite in sitting through Mercedes’ song. 

“I spent last night praying for your dad, Kurt.” Mercedes said, “I have faith that God will heal him.” 

Vegas scoffed before she could stop herself. Kurt looked at her. It wasn’t in malicious intent, but because he was worried she had blown her own secrecy. She realised and swore silently as Mercedes sat down and Quinn rounded on Vegas. 

“What is your problem, anyway?” Quinn demanded. 

**_I threw my crutches in "the river of a shadow of doubt", and I'll be dressed up in my Sunday best._ **

Vegas took a deep breath. 

“Quinn…” Mr Schue said warningly, but Quinn ignored him. 

“No, Mr Schue. I’ve stayed quiet all the time whilst Vegas has been sat there with that expression whilst Mercedes sang that beautiful song.” Quinn argued. “Why should she get away with scoffing at it.”

“It’s not the song I have a problem with.” Vegas argued with a look of apology to Mercedes, “Honestly, you sang it beautifully.” She turned back to Quinn. “It’s the notion of faith and… quite frankly… your God. I don’t believe in him.” There was silence as Quinn glared at her.

**_Say a prayer for the family, drop a coin for humanity, ain't this uniform so flattering?_ **

“Regardless of whether you believe or not, “Quinn argued, “He’s there and he loves you.” 

“No he doesn’t.” Vegas spat angrily. “If he loved me he would accept me for who I am.” She was on her feet.

**_I never asked you a god damned thing._ **

“Ladies…” Mr Schue tried but he was ignored again.

“And who is that?” Quinn demanded, reflecting the standing action. 

“A bi-sexual!” Vegas argued before she could stop herself. The room fell silent again as Vegas realised she came out to the whole room. She looked around at their faces as they stared at her. Well, the cat was out. There was no point putting it back. “I’m bi-sexual, okay.” She swallowed hard. “I grew up in a Christian household and when my dad found out I like girls…” She scoffed and folded her arms. Kurt gave her a sympathetic look. “Let’s just say he didn’t take it all that well because the church says it’s a sin.” She looked back at Quinn. “So tell me your god loves _me_ when he preaches that love itself is a sin.” 

Quinn had nothing to say as she frowned, ashamed. Vegas was fuelled. She turned to Mr Schue. 

“I have a song I’d like to sing. It fits your ‘theme’.” She put ‘theme’ in air quotations. Mr Schue swallowed hard but nodded, seeing her in need of getting out emotions. He gestured to the floor. 

“Alright, Vegas.” 

Vegas took the floor, anger still swirling in her chest. There was only one song that could express the way she was feeling and she used an electric guitar from the band to do it. The song had fuelled the last few months of her life and now finally she was facing those feelings, getting them out. 

**_A fire burns today of blasphemy and genocide, the sirens of decay will infiltrate the faith fanatics._ **

Mr Schue frowned as she continued the song, the band joining in. It was angry, it was loud and Vegas aimed it at Quinn more than once.

**_Don't test me, second guess me, protest me, you will disappear._ **

**_I want to know who's allowed to breed, all the dogs who never learned to read, missionary politicians, and the cops of a new religion._ **

“Alright.” Mr Schue unplugged the guitar. “That’s enough Vegas.” She met his eye as he seemed to be struggling. “I’m sorry but that song was wildly inappropriate. I’m afraid you’re going to have to leave Glee club for the remainder of this assignment. It’s too close to your feelings and I can’t let you do that to yourself or others.”

Vegas clenched her jaw as she looked back at him. “Figures.” She said, unhooking the guitar and setting it down. “Enjoy your week.” She stormed out of the room with her head spinning and her chest tight. 

The corridors were empty, for which she was thankful, but it meant as she leant against the locker to cry it was very noticeable. 

“Do you have a permit for crying in the hall?” A voice came from further down the corridor. Vegas looked up through her bleary eyes and saw the figure of Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach. “Glee club?” She asked as she offered her a handkerchief. 

**_A fire burns today…_ **

Vegas had not yet met the coach but she had heard stories. She accepted the handkerchief with a tentative hand as nodded. 

“I heard this week’s assignment is not to everyone’s taste.” Sue continued. Vegas sniffled and shook her head mournfully. 

“I got silenced for not believing in God.” Vegas frowned into the handkerchief. 

“Really?” Sue sounded intrigued as she looked in the direction of the choir room. “Tsk tsk. Imagine that.” 

“He stopped believing in me first.” She sniffled. 

**_Of blasphemy and genocide…_ **

“You know…” Sue said with a slight sneer on her lips. “You can always launch a former complaint.” 

Vegas looked up at her, realising the game. She frowned and shook her head. 

“No.” She said. “I’m not going to do that.” She seemed to doubt saying no. “I can’t.” 

“Walk with me.” Sue gestured in the direction of her office, putting an arm around Vegas’ arm like a Venus flycatcher to a fly.

**_The sirens of decay will infiltrate the inside._ **


	6. 100 Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas apologises to the Glee club for her outburst and has something she needs to say to Sam. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: 100 Suns by 30 Seconds to Mars  
> Canon episode: 2x03: Grilled Cheesus  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (performance).

**_I believe in nothing, not the end and not the start_ **

“There you are.” Sam sat beside Vegas where she was hiding down the side of the bleachers. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You didn’t come out of Glee with the others.” 

“I got kicked out.” She said mournfully. Sam frowned at her. 

“What? Why?”

Vegas took a deep breath. She was holding his Letterman jacket on her lap, cradling it. Sam frowned further, knowing something was wrong. 

“I need to talk to you.” She said quietly. Sam’s heart sank. He had heard that before. He got comfortable.

“Let me guess, it’s not me, it’s you?” 

She looked at him, begging him not to make it difficult. “Sam.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Sam nodded. “I get it.”

“You don’t know what I was going to say.” Vegas argued in a quiet voice. Sam sighed. 

“You’re right. Go ahead. Tell me everything you don’t see in this relationship.” He looked out over the field and braced himself.

**_I believe in nothing, not the earth and not the stars_ **

“I like girls.” Vegas said before she could find a way to sugar coat it. Sam scowled at her. 

“What?” It wasn’t what he had expected at all. “You like girls?”

“And boys.” She added, her eyes scanning his carefully. “I’m bisexual. I need you to know that, and I completely understand if you can’t be with me anymore.” She looked down at his jacket and stroked the stitching with her thumb. 

“Why would that mean I can’t be with you?” Sam frowned at her. 

“Because…” She looked at him, scared he was joking with her. “You’re Christian, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Sam let out a small laugh. “What’s that got to do with it.” 

Vegas swallowed hard and frowned. “God teaches that homosexuality is a sin.” She was trying to work out his expression. She had expected him to fly off the handle, to go ballistic just like her dad had done. Instead he put a hand on her cheek softly. She flinched a little as he reached out and she frowned, concerned, before running his thumb over her skin. 

“I don’t know where you learned what it means to be Christian, or how they taught it back in Nevada…” He said softly. “But the way I was brought up is that love is love. Any kind of love, man love, woman love, gay love, God’s love.”

Vegas frowned at him. “So… it doesn’t bother you.”

“Vegas…” Sam laughed a little. “You could literally have anyone in this school… and you chose me.” He stroked her cheek again. “Why would that bother me?” 

**_I believe in nothing, not the day and not the dark._ **

Vegas smiled at him, hardly daring to believe that he had accepted it so easily. He smiled back and kissed her gently, then frowned at her. 

“So… you’re not breaking up with me?”

Vegas shook her head. “Not today… no.” She laughed to show she was joking and he laughed back, kissing her again. 

“Well then,” He stood up and pulled her to her feet, swinging his jacket back around her shoulders. “Better put this back on. I need my girl cheering me on at the game.”

“Really?” She smiled and leant against him. 

“Really.” He cradled her face tenderly, then frowned. “Why did you get kicked out of Glee club, anyway?”

“I, um…” She swallowed hard. “It doesn’t matter. It was a misunderstanding and I’ll apologise tomorrow after the game.” 

He kissed her again as she wondered how hard it would be to get everyone to forgive her for her outburst. She was still unsure. She had been brainwashed, abused, it would be hard to break out of that belief. But she was willing to try, Sam had shown her it was possible.

**_I believe in nothing but the beating of our hearts._ **

Vegas encouraged Kurt to accompany her to the game by way of taking his mind off his dad. He had made it clear to her that he was there for her to talk anytime, for which she was grateful, and she wanted him to know she was the same for him. They stood in the bleachers, Vegas in Sam’s jacket, cheering him on. However, the game ended abruptly when Sam was tackled and had to be stretchered off. 

It was as he was receiving treatment and had yet to come round that Vegas realised how selfish she was being. He should be with a girl who would sit at his bedside whilst he was injured and pray for him. 

“Hey Vegas.” Quinn’s voice came from the door and Vegas looked up to see her holding a rosary. Vegas swallowed her pride and got to her feet. 

“Hi Quinn.” She said. “Listen, I’m…”

“No, I’m sorry.” Quinn replied. “I can sometimes be a bitch when I’m passionate about something.” 

“So can I.” Vegas let out a small laugh and looked to where Sam was still unconscious. 

“How is he?” Quinn asked softly. 

“Um…” Vegas looked back at her. “You might want to pray for him, or … with him. He deserves someone who shares his beliefs.” She blinked back tears and forced a smile. “Hey, if he, if he wakes up... Would you tell him I’m with Kurt?” She shrugged off Sam’s jacket and, hesitating, handed it to Quinn, “And that I’m sorry but I can’t do this. He deserves better than me.” 

Quinn took the jacket with a frown as Vegas took one last look at Sam and then left the room. The truth was her sexuality and faith was just the tip of the iceberg and Sam deserved to not be weighed down with her problems. 

**_I believe in nothing, 100 suns until we part._ **

Vegas had chosen the perfect song to apologise to Mercedes, Quinn, Mr Schue and everyone at Glee club. She adopted an acoustic guitar this time as she took to the stool in the middle of the choir room after begging Mr Schue to give her a chance to apologise. She began strumming the opening bars to  _ 100 Suns  _ and closed her eyes as she thought about everything that had led her to this point. 

**_I believe in nothing, not in sin and not in God._ **

The choir room listened as she sang the simple song, but it was enough. She may have lost faith in God but she still had faith in people, and these people here were hers. 

**_I believe in nothing, not in peace and not in war._ **

The end of the song brought quiet applause and acceptance as she nodded her head in thanks. She would face Sam later when he had time to recover. For now she had to focus on Kurt and on herself. 

**_I believe in nothing but the truth and who we are._ **


	7. I Can't Do It Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas' duet yields confusing feelings for another member of Glee club that leaves Vegas wondering about her choices in partners. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: I Can't Do It Alone from Chicago  
> Canon episode: 2x04: Duets  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (performance).

**_Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Vegas Cleaver in an act… of desperation._ **

“I think I made a really big mistake.” Vegas admitted to Kurt as she lay on her stomach on his bed flipping through magazines instead of sheet music. 

“Just one?” Kurt asked from where he was practicing jazz squares.

“I mean it.” Vegas sat up to look at him. “I gave up Sam because he needed someone better suited to him.” She sighed. “And now he’s dating Quinn and… she’s everything I’m not. What if she’s the one he’s supposed to be with and I made a really big mistake.” She repeated and flopped down on the bed. 

**_My sister and I had an act that couldn't flop._ **

“We’ve been over this V.” Kurt shook his head at her and lay on the bed beside her, his feet in the air. “You have to kickass in this duet competition and remind him why he wanted you.” 

“The duet competition that we’re both doing solo…” Vegas frowned at him. “Remind me why again?”

“Because.” Kurt sighed .”I was going to pair with Sam to try and remind him why he liked you in the first place… because you pairing with him would be awkward.” 

“Riiight.” Vegas frowned. 

“But now he’s paired with Quinn and the performances start tomorrow and I’ve already practiced mine alone.” 

“How does this help me?” Vegas scowled. “I don’t have a solo duet… you took the only I know about.”

Kurt frowned. “How big on Broadway are you?”

“I mean… I’ve been to New York. I saw Phantom…” Vegas sighed. “It’s hopeless.”

“Have you ever seen  _ Chicago _ ?” Kurt lay on his back beside her, his head against hers. 

“Yeah… a coupl’a times.” Vegas frowned further. “Where are you going with this?”

**_My sister and I were headed straight for the top._ **

“Velma Kelly sings a song called  _ I Can’t Do it Alone  _ and when she performs she does…”

“Both parts…!”  __ Vegas finished at the same time as him. “Kurt, you’re a genius!” 

Kurt sprang off the bed and flung open his wardrobe to reveal a tailcoat. “And, when Sam sees you in that saucy number he won’t be able to resist. Especially when we throw in choreography.” 

**_My sister and I earned a thou a week at least._ **

“You think I’ll be able to learn a whole routine in like two days?” Vegas was on her knees on his bed as she shook her head. “I did gymnastics, Kurt, not dance.”

“You can if you have the right teacher.” Kurt winked at her and took her by the hands. “How’s your jazz square?”

Vegas demonstrated as Kurt slipped the coat around her shoulders. He shook his head as he put a top-hat on her head and shook his own. 

“Oh honey,” He said. “We’ve got work to do.”

**_But my sister is now, unfortunately, deceased._ **

Watching Sam and Quinn perform  _ Lucky  _ did nothing short of stabbing Vegas in the gut. Their chemistry was undeniable. Vegas had initially kidded herself he had only dated Quinn to spite her, but now seeing them perform was another story. Especially as she had convinced him to join Glee club when she couldn’t. She clapped feebly and sighed, wishing she had had the guts to hold on to him. 

**_Oh, I know it's sad, of course, but a fact is still a fact._ **

“Yeah, it pisses me off too.” Santana shifted to the chair beside Vegas and pulled it closer.

“What?” Vegas looked at Santana and felt her stomach flip uncomfortably. Santana was beautiful and Vegas had to admit she had more than a little crush on her. 

“Seeing people happy. Especially your exes.” Santana shrugged. 

“We were only together a month, I don’t even know if he qualifies as an ex.” Vegas said dismissively as she looked over to where Quinn and Sam were giggling. 

**_And now all that remains is the remains of a perfect double act!_ **

“Of course it does.” Santana frowned. “You had better pull the cat out of the bag with your performance is all I’m gonna say.” She looked Vegas up and down, taking in the fishnets under her dress, “I’m looking forward to seeing what you came up with.” 

Vegas heard her name announced by Mr Schue and got to her feet. With a last glance at Sam and Quinn, and then a reassuring smile from Kurt, she unbuttoned her coat. With a flirtatious look from Santana that threw her a little, Vegas put the bower hat on her head. Kurt threw her the cane and Vegas clicked her fingers to start the music, taking her position to start the choreography. 

**_Now you have to imagine this with two people. It's swell with two people._ **

**_First I'd…_ **

All eyes were on her as she twirled the cane in the air.

**_Then she'd…_ **

She cartwheeled and caught it.

**_Then we'd…_ **

She brought out the infamous jazz square whilst twirling the cane. The crowd applauded.

**_But I can't do it alone!_ **

**_Then she'd…_ **

She perfectly executed the choreography Kurt had taught her in his bedroom.

**_Then I'd…_ **

She stepped up onto a chair and Mr Schue moved to stop her…

**_Then we…_ **

She tipped the chair down and rolled towards the audience, ending in a perfect stance to more applause.

**_But I can't do it alone!_ **

**_She'd say, "What's your sister like?” I'd say, "men,” She'd say, "you're the cat's meow" then we'd wow the crowd again._ **

**_When she'd go…_ **

She did a one-handed cartwheel whilst twirling the cane with the other. 

**_I'd go…_ **

She tossed the cane into the air and caught it. 

**_We'd go…_ **

She broke out the can-can and twirled the cane around her legs. 

**_And then those ding-dong daddies started to roar, whistled, stomped and stamped on the floor, yelling, screaming, begging for more._ **

**_And we'd say, "o.k. fellas, keep your socks up, you ain't seen nothin' yet!"_ **

**_But I simply cannot do it alone!_ **

**_And then those two-bit johnnies did it up brown, to cheer the best attraction in town, they nearly tore the balcony down!_ **

**_And we'd say. "o.k. fellas, o.k., we're goin' home, but here's a few more partin' shots!"_ **

**_And this, this we did in perfect unison._ **

This was it, the finale that Kurt had made her practice for two straight days and she nailed every step. Kurt punched the air in pleasure as all eyes were glued to her. 

**_Now, you've seen me goin' through it it may seem there's nothin' to it, but I simply cannot do it…_ **

She combined all of the previous gymnastic tricks and ended in box splits...

**_Alone!_ **

She put her head on her hand and grinned right on beat. Kurt leapt to his feet as he cheered her on. To Vegas’ surprise, Puck also did the same. Sam looked like he wanted to, but Quinn had her arm around him possessively and Vegas realised it had all been for nought. She dragged herself to her feet and took a bow, sitting down beside Kurt and feeling put out. 

“It was still the best one yet.” Kurt whispered encouragingly.

“Thanks.” Vegas whispered back. She felt someone nudge her arm and looked up to where Puck was handing her back her jacket and the bowler hat she had thrown into the crowd and he had caught. 

“That was great, Vegas.” He said with the warmest smile she had ever received from him. It confused her no end as she returned it. 

“Thanks Puck.” She replied cautiously. 

“Next time we do duets…” He said, his eyes sparkling, “I will totally be your partner.” There was definitely something in his face that she recognised… he  _ liked  _ her. Maybe that would make Sam jealous enough… 

The very next day Puck was sent to juvie and Vegas was left wondering when she had started making such bad decisions. 


	8. Super Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Rocky Horror Glee Show and Vegas is struggling to get over Sam, especially in those gold shorts. When she is injured and unable to perform in the show she is forced to reevaluate some things in her life. 
> 
> Song for the chapter: Super Heroes from Rocky Horror Picture Show  
> Canon episode: 2x05: Rocky Horror Glee Show  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (meta).

**_I've done a lot, God knows I've tried to find the truth, I've even lied_ **

The production of  _ Rocky Horror  _ was not helping Vegas’ dilemma. Sam was playing Rocky and was wandering around in tiny gold shorts that left Vegas wondering what it would have been like if they had made it further in their relationship. She was watching him in the corridor when Kurt approached her.

“Babe, I love you.” Kurt said, “But this whole pining thing you’re doing does nothing for your complexion… and it’s bordering on stalker now.” 

“Do they seem happy to you?” Vegas mused as Sam kissed Quinn against the locker. 

“I’m not going to answer that.” Kurt said, hooking his arm in hers and turning her away forcibly. “Move on, V. There are plenty more fish in the sea.”

“I don’t want more fish.” Vegas pouted. 

**_But all I know is down inside I'm bleeding…_ **

“Then next time maybe you’ll learn not to let go of toys you haven’t finished with.” Kurt said sagely as they reached the stairwell. “You coming round later to run lines?”

“I’m not sure I want to do the musical.” Vegas sighed. 

“What?” Kurt stopped on the landing and put his hands on her arms. “You can’t abandon me. You’re the Magenta to my Riff-Raff, I need you.” 

“I…” Vegas started arguing, but a sudden barge from Karofsky sent her into the wall. 

“Take your gay love somewhere else.” He threatened as Vegas missed her footing and tumbled down the half-staircase. 

“Vegas!” Kurt shouted after her as she lay at the bottom. He shoved Karofsky into the wall, snarling, “What the hell!” and hurried down to where she was pulling herself up. “Are you okay?” 

“My ankle…” Vegas gasped in pain as a crowd began to gather around them. Already it was swelling up. 

“Oh!” Kurt didn’t know what to do. He looked up and into the face of Coach Bieste. “Coach Beiste!” He cried, “My friend is hurt.”

“I saw the whole thing.” Beiste said as she came over. Effortlessly she picked her up and carried her in the direction of the nurse, Kurt following with Vegas’ bag. 

**_And superheroes come to feast, to taste the flesh not yet deceased._ **

“You can’t dance at all?” Mr Schue asked as Vegas presented herself in his office with her broken ankle in a pot. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry Mr Schue.” Vegas said, feeling it. “I can do other things for the show. Like make-up and wigs?” 

“It’s alright.” Mr Schue said with a scowl. “It’s not your fault. Make-up is yours.” He nodded. There was a pause as he pulled himself out of his own mind and his own worries long enough to look at her carefully. He knew she would have been the best Magenta but he realised she was more important. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Vegas looked down at her knitted fingers and thought about telling Mr Schue everything, about Sam in those shorts, and Quinn and how much that hurt her, about her dad and why she and her mom had needed to flee Nevada, about how she was being bullied for her sexuality but nowhere near to the extent Kurt was.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Mr Schue.” She said with a forced smile. “I’m really sorry about Rocky Horror. I know you’re trying to impress Miss Pillsbury.”

Mr Schue frowned at her. Was he that obvious or was she just intuitive? He swallowed hard and shook it off. 

“Are you alright getting to class, Vegas?” He picked up a piece of paper to pretend he was done with this conversation. 

“Yes.” Vegas said quietly, using her crutch to lift herself up out of the chair. “Thanks, Mr Schue.” She made for the door, feeling nothing short of put out. 

**_And all I know, is still the beast is feeding._ **

Watching  _ Rocky Horror _ rehearse was the hardest thing she had faced in a while. She wanted to be up there dancing with them, singing with them, not in the back tending wigs with her crutch firmly placed under one arm. 

She sang to herself quietly as she heard the songs play and tried to enjoy drawing on people’s faces. She had always had a knack for make-up. For as long as she could remember she had watched the music videos of Annie Lennox, Madonna and similar and replicated their appearances. Thankfully Sam wouldn’t need much make-up to play Rocky. 

They hadn’t really talked since after his accident. She knew he thought her selfish and shallow now but she couldn’t explain why she had broke things off with him without telling him everything. She just couldn’t bring herself to do that yet, it was all still too raw. Drawing make-up on Quinn’s face as she took Vegas’ Magenta role was the hardest. They had hardly talked either since Quinn had started dating Sam. 

“I’m not stupid.” Quinn said as Vegas balanced on the desk to do her eyeliner. “I know you’ve been avoiding me.” 

Vegas gulped and went to shake her head but Quinn caught her wrist. 

“I’m sorry for what it’s worth.” Vegas frowned at her. It wasn’t like Quinn to apologise to anyone. “For taking your man and then your part.”

“You didn’t take my part.” Vegas shook her head. “And I gave up my man.” 

“I know it’s because there’s something you don’t want to tell everyone, and that’s okay. You don’t have to.” Quinn smiled a little. “I know what it’s like to have a secret that you don’t want to disclose to anyone.”

Vegas swallowed hard. She knew about Quinn’s past from Kurt. “How did come to grips with it?” 

“I told someone.” Quinn said. “And pretty soon after that I couldn’t hide it anyway.” 

“I can’t tell anyone.” Vegas said sadly. “It’s too big, too horrible.” 

“Tell Kurt.” Quinn released her wrist gently. “Sam may not have been right for you at the time but Kurt is a good guy. He’ll understand.”

“He knows some of it.” Vegas said. “Not all.” 

“Tell him all.” Quinn said. “That’s my advice to you, my apology.” She smiled a little wider and Vegas found herself returning it. 

“I don’t want to be enemies, Quinn. It’s too exhausting to hate people all the time.” Vegas looked mournfully at the eyeliner in her hand. “I just want to belong…”

“I know that, too.” Quinn sounded genuine. “Believe me.” 

Vegas smiled in thanks at her and looked up as Santana came into the dressing room to call Quinn for rehearsal. Vegas watched them both walk towards the stage and sat back on the desk with a heavy heart, but feeling somewhat better. She caught Kurt’s eye in the wings and he grinned at her from under his Riff-Raff wig. She laughed uncontrollably. 

**_And crawling on the planet's face, some insects called the human race._ **

“Vegas!” Mr Schue’s voice came from the stage and Vegas frowned, wondering what she had done wrong. She picked up her crutch and limped towards the stage to meet him halfway. “I’ve had an epiphany.” He said as Kurt helped her stand to listen. 

“Oh?” Vegas said worriedly.

“You can be the lips. We’ll get Artie and the AV guys to record your head singing  _ Science Fiction Double Feature.  _ That way you’re still in the show.” Mr Schue seemed more like his old self as he told her his plan. Vegas beamed uncontrollably. 

“Okay.” Vegas said. “I am partial to a bit of red lipstick.” She bit her already red lips in excitement and those around them cheered. 

“Perfect.” Mr Schue clapped her gently on the arm and went back to directing. Kurt turned to Vegas and gave her a small hug. 

“See. It’s not the end of the world after all.” Kurt grinned. “We still on for you staying over tomorrow night? Dad and Carol are so excited to hear all about Vegas, the place and the person.” 

“Sounds great.” Vegas smiled at him, grateful he was in her life. “Break a leg.” 

“Don’t break another of yours.” Kurt winked at her as they all fell quiet for the dress rehearsal to begin. Vegas limped to a chair where she could watch the show from the wings and sat in it, her mind filled with her favourite  _ Rocky Horror  _ song as she watched them, singing it quietly under her breath. 

**_Lost in time, and lost in space and meaning._ **


	9. Have a Nice Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas competes with Rachel to be recognised as a soloist in her attempt to get over Sam. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi  
> Canon episode: 2x06: Never Been Kissed  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (performance).

**_Why, you want to tell me how to live my life? And who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?_ **

“V, are you listening?” Kurt waved his hand in front of Vegas’ face as she watched Sam at the jock table in the cafeteria, Quinn sitting on his knee. Vegas shook her head to clear it, sat up straight and stopped leaning on her elbows, and looked back at him. 

“Sorry.” She said. “What were you saying?”

“I was talking about our competition at sectionals.” Kurt sighed and shook his head at her. “I’m worried about you. You and Sam broke up like actual weeks ago and you need to move on. You’re not going to make it in the world pining over your first love.” 

“I didn’t love him.” Vegas said with a frown as she bit into a carrot stick. “I don’t think I did, anyway. We were together like three weeks.” 

“Mmhmm.” Kurt poked her. “You may buy your own words but I don’t. You need to move on.” His voice tailed out as Karofsky gave him a glare. Vegas saw it, and looked to Kurt to check he was okay. 

“Hey.” She said softly. “He can’t hurt you here.”

“He can try.” Kurt said quietly. There was a pause and then he shook his head. “Not important. We’re focusing on you right now.”

“Yeah.” Vegas said decisively. “Yeah I do. Okay. Sectionals. What are we going to do about the competition?” 

“Well…” Kurt frowned. “I’ve been thinking and I think what we have that they don’t is badass babes.” Vegas cocked an eyebrow in question. “Think about it. The old people are old… and the Warblers are all guys. If we give you a really sexy number,” He did a shimmy that made her giggle, “We’ll psyche out the Warblers.”

“Why me?” Vegas asked. “Surely Santana or Quinn or Brittany would be better.” 

“I don’t think they’re up to the task.” Kurt looked over to the cheerleader group at the next table. “They’re sexy, sure, and they can sing, but they’d overplay the sexy.”

“Well, what about Rachel or Mercedes? They have the voice to carry it.” Vegas argued. 

“Mercedes probably, but Rachel is about as sexy as a kitten in boots.” Kurt mused. He looked back at Vegas. “You’re from sin city, V, it’s gotta be you.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Vegas shook her head at him. He smirked knowingly.

“It might take your mind off Sam…?” His eyes sparkled. Vegas scoffed. “And onto someone else?” He scanned the cafeteria. 

“I don’t think I want anyone else right now.” Vegas sighed. She looked at Kurt and gave him an eye roll and a small smirk. “Alright. I’ll talk to Mr Schue about a solo.” She grabbed her bag and pushed the tray away. “And then you and me are going material shopping.” 

**_Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?_ **

“Do you have a solo in mind?” Mr Schue didn’t sound convinced as Vegas and Kurt stood in front of him. “I agree you’ve got the voice for it, Vegas, but I’m not sure.”

“I was thinking some classic rock or something? It always goes down well regardless of the panel.” Vegas smiled eagerly.

“Do you have the power to deliver a classic rock song?” Mr Schue said. Vegas faltered. 

“Um… well… my dad used to play it all the time and I could belt along with it.” Vegas stammered, her heart sinking. 

“I don’t know.” Mr Schue frowned. 

“What is there to not know, Mr Schue? Vegas is one of the best voices in that room.” Kurt argued. 

“I don’t deny that, Kurt.” Mr Schue said. “But I can’t just give her a solo.” 

“You know Rachel will win if it goes to auditions.” Kurt said in an argumentative tone. 

“Not necessarily.” Mr Schue started to argue. 

“Yes necessarily!” Kurt argued. “That’s what always happens. Rachel is always the featured soloist.” 

“Kurt.” Vegas looked at him. “It’s fine. I can audition.” 

“Actually it’s not going to be auditions.” Mr Schue said. “I can’t explain fully now but pay attention in Glee club later. The girls in the group might need your classic rock knowledge from your dad.” He smiled at her cryptically and Vegas looked at him in confusion. 

“So that’s not a no?” She asked cautiously. 

“I’ll see you two later.” Mr Schue said dismissively. Kurt went to argue but Vegas took his arm and led them both away. 

“What’s his problem?” Kurt growled as soon as they were out in the corridor. 

“It’s okay.” Vegas said, “Really.” She smiled. “We’ll find another way to beat the Warblers… or, you know, get me the solo.” 

“I’m intrigued by this cryptic not-auditions thing Schue has going on.” Kurt hooked his arm in hers. “So were you really thinking classic rock?”

“I know Broadway comes first to you babe, but we all know I’m more comfortable in the alternative. It’s just how I was raised.” Vegas put her head on his shoulder companionably as they walked down the corridor. 

**_My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid, sacrificed his life, just slavin' away._ **

Mr Schue had them doing a boys against girls competition by way of competing for solos. The group was mixed about the assignment and Kurt was bristling from being separated from Vegas. With everything going on with Karofsky and since his dad’s illness she knew he needed her. Neither of them were happy about being separated and as much was obvious from their disinterest in the groups they were stuck with. 

Rachel had been listing Broadway songs for the best part of ten minutes. The other girls had been suggesting pop songs in between and Vegas was getting to the point of having enough. 

“Okay, can we just get real for a hot second.” Vegas got to her feet and silenced the girls. “We have no chance of beating the boys if we do the same thing we, I mean you, always do.” Vegas folded her arms. 

“So what do you suggest?” Rachel asked, mimicking her action. 

“Classic rock, maybe.” Vegas shrugged. “You know, Kiss, Whitesnake, Bon Jovi!” 

“That sounds so lame.” Santana rolled her eyes but a flame flickered behind them as she looked at Vegas.

“No, Vegas has a point.” Mr Schue called from across the choir room. The girls exploded in argument but he held his hands up to stop them. He added a proviso to the competition rules and gave Vegas a knowing nod. 

Vegas turned back to the girls triumphantly but they were all glaring at her. 

“Well, this is just great.” Rachel exploded. “Now we have to start all over!” 

“We hadn’t got anywhere to start with!” Vegas argued. 

“And now we’re not going to!” Rachel shot back at her. 

“You’re just pissed because you think I’ll be so much better at it than you.” Vegas squared up to her. 

Rachel let out a fake laugh. “Bring it, Cleaver. We’ll see shall we?!” 

“We shall!” Vegas argued. 

And just like that she broke into  _ Have a Nice Day,  _ her voice carrying so far that it knocked Rachel back into a sitting position in her chair. 

**_Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto that gets me through the night, I ain't gonna do what I don't want to, I'm gonna live my life._ **

**_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly, when the world gets in my face, I say, have a nice day_ **

**_Have a nice day!_ **

**_Take a look around you, look nothing's what it seems, we're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams._ **

**_Let me be the first to shake a helping hand with anybody, pray enough to take a stand, I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street_ **

**_Looking for forgiveness, what's left to believe?_ **

**_Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto that gets me through the night, I ain't gonna do what I don't want to I'm gonna live my life_ **

**_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly, when the world gets in my face, I say, have a nice day_ **

**_Have a nice day!_ **

**_Have a nice day!_ **

When Vegas had finished her performance the girls applauded her, including to her chagrin, Rachel. 

“Alright.” She said, conceding. “Maybe you are better at classic rock.” 

Vegas smiled at her and took her seat again, her work done. She caught Mr Schue’s eye and he smiled at her. Vegas understood then that this had all been a test and he had known she would make the right choice all along. He couldn’t just give her the solo, she had to have earned it amongst her peers. She smiled back at him before falling into the conversation with the girls, feeling much more a part of it. If she was going to get a solo she was going to earn it and blow Rachel out of the water whilst doing it. 

**_Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto that gets me through the night, I ain't gonna do what I don't want to I'm gonna live my life_ **

**_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly, when the world gets in my face, I say, have a nice day_ **

**_Have a nice day!_ **

**_Have a nice day!_ **

“Oh, Vegas.” Kurt said dreamily across the table from her at the coffee shop they had agreed to meet at. “The Warblers are so good.” 

“I can’t believe they sent you to spy.” Vegas shook her head at him. 

“Well, I don’t belong with them so I was happy to.” Kurt admitted. “And I’m glad I did. Vegas, there’s this guy there, Blaine, and he’s…” Kurt sighed dreamily. “He’s the dreamiest.” 

“Like… how?” 

“Like just… just everything.” Kurt leaned on his arm and zoned out. “And the best part? He’s openly gay and the school just embraces it.” Kurt sighed happily. “They have a zero bullying policy and… and well it’s perfect.” 

Vegas swallowed hard as she looked at him. She knew he would be happier there, she could see it in his eyes. 

“I look forward to meeting him.” She said in the most supportive voice that she could muster. She was worried about it, but she wanted Kurt to be happy and this seemed to be one of the only ways. 

**_When the world keeps trying, to drag me down, I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground! I say, hey, have a nice day!_ **

**_Have a nice day, have a nice day_ **


	10. Another Brick in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas embraces her rebellious streak when she is told she can't be herself, and finds a friend and ally in McKinley's rebel with a cause.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Another Brick in the Wall Pt 2 by Pink Floyd  
> Canon episode: 2x07: The Substitute  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (daydream).

**_We don't need no education, we don't need no thought control._ **

“Hey, sin city,” Vegas looked up to see Sue Sylvester barrelling down the corridor towards where she stood with Kurt and Tina. Vegas looked to them in fear and then back at Sue. 

“Coach Sylvester.” Vegas replied cautiously, cradling her books to her chest as she stood facing the cheerleading coach. She was kind of pleased that the only nickname Sue had managed to come up with for her was sin city.

Sue stopped right in front of her and looked her up and down. For a moment she scowled and said nothing, then softened a little. “I need your design expertise.” 

“Coach?” Vegas asked tentatively. 

“I’m acting principal now and I want to dress for the occasion.” Sue seemed annoyed that she was having to ask. 

“You’re acting principal?” Kurt said fearfully.

“Yes, Lady, I am.” Sue said. Vegas looked to Kurt as she knew how those nicknames affected him. “So how about it, blackjack? As much as I hate asking advice…. You seem to have your … whatever this is… fairly sorted.” Sue turned to Vegas.  _ There it was. _

“I mean… sure?” Vegas said. She figured if she said no Sue might throw her through the lockers. 

“It’s not like you have anything better to do.” Sue said. “Your grades aren’t exactly top.” 

Vegas stammered a little in argument. “My grades are fine?” She frowned. 

“Not from what I saw. You might want to fix that before you graduate.” 

“I don’t graduate until next year.” Vegas argued. 

Sue made a zipping motion to shut her up. “Enough talking. I’ll see you in my office.” Sue turned and stalked away, leaving Vegas frowning after her. 

“What on earth?” Tina said quietly. “How weird.” 

Vegas shook her head. “I feel like it’s something deeper.” Vegas looked worriedly at Kurt. “Where’s Figgins, anyway?” Vegas was beyond worried. Figgins knew about her past and why she had transferred. She wasn’t sure Sue would keep it to herself quite as easily. They watched as Sue pushed a kid into lockers on her way to the office and Vegas silently prayed Sue was a nicer person than she seemed to be.

**_No dark sarcasm in the classroom, teachers leave them kids alone._ **

“What’s this really about, Coach?” Vegas asked as she stood in the doorway to Sue’s new office. Sue had instructed her to sit down and shut up but Vegas wasn’t that type of person. 

“You don’t like taking instruction, do you casino royale?” Sue said from behind the desk. Vegas got the impression she couldn’t settle on a nickname. 

“Not really, no.” Vegas said. “Call it a character flaw.” 

Sue smirked at her. “I see a lot of myself in you.” Vegas frowned at her. “I too was once young and petulant, but I too have a big heart.” Vegas raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sue sat behind the desk and gestured for Vegas to sit in front of her. “But you’re right. This isn’t about fashion. You may have noticed I’m not a fan.”

“I had.” Vegas took the offered seat nervously. Sue ignored her comment. 

“I see a lot of myself in you.” She repeated, pushing a file across the desk. “Right down to our parents.” Vegas stared at her. She didn’t need to open the file, she knew what it contained. “I had no idea.” Sue said softly. It was the kindest Vegas had ever heard her voice and it unnerved her. “If there is anything I can do in my position as Principal please let me know.”

Vegas stared in fear at the file on the desk and slowly shook her head. “Everything that happened with my parents… it happened in Vegas.” She said carefully. “I have a new life here, far away from him. I…” She took a deep breath. “I would really like it if it stayed that way.” 

Sue met her eye and then nodded slowly. “Of course. I have very many positive attributes and being a great educator is one of them.” Vegas held her tongue and nodded in thanks. 

“Thank you, coach.” She blinked. “You know… I could teach you how to accessorise your tracksuits?” She offered Sue a small smile. For a moment Sue considered it, then shook her head. 

“No, I don’t need your fashion sense. At all. Actually, it’s pretty distracting. From now on you’ll wear normal clothing in my hallways, do I make myself clear? You shouldn’t stand out so much, it’s distracting from your education.” Sue said firmly. 

Vegas stared at her. “What?” She asked incredulously.

“Tomorrow you will come into school in plain colours, not this crazy pattern and style mumbo-jumbo, and definitely no high heels. This is a school not a burlesque. Understood? Get out.” Sue turned away from her to put the file back in the cabinet. Vegas got numbly to her feet, not sure what had happened in the slightest. She didn’t even know if Sue was being serious. 

**_Hey, teachers, leave them kids alone. All in all it's just another brick in the wall._ **

“You look so weird.” Kurt looked her up and down as she stood before him in black jeans and a simple blouse, her long wavy brown hair up in a ponytail. 

“I hate it.” Vegas shook her head at him and sat down in her Glee club chair. “I feel like I’ve lost myself. I haven’t worn sneakers since grade school.”

Kurt sat beside her in shock, still taking it in. “You’re still gorgeous?” He tried. She groaned in response.

“Hey, who’s the new girl.” Puck said as he filtered in. He then did a double-take. “Jeez Cleaver, what happened to you?”

Vegas groaned and buried her head in her hands, exasperated. “I feel like everyone else and I hate it.” She moaned to Kurt. Kurt rubbed her back reassuringly. 

“It’ll be okay.” He said. “Come out with me to meet Blaine after Glee club.” 

“I can’t meet him like this.” Vegas said in surprise. “I’m not myself. I don’t… I’m… I’m no-one.” 

“You’re Vegas Cleaver.” Kurt reminded her fiercely. “Sue can’t take that from you.”

“She can try.” Vegas said sulkily. 

“Alright, order, order, everyone.” Rachel was standing in the middle of the room commandingly and Vegas and Kurt stared at her. 

“Where’s Mr Schue?” Vegas asked. 

“Oh my god, that’s Vegas.” Santana said from the back row. “I thought a random kid had wandered in, I was going to ask if they were lost. Not so sexy now, huh, Vegas?” 

Vegas huffed and leant against Kurt as he rubbed her back and glared at Santana.

“I thought Vegas was incapable of wearing jeans.” Brittany added. “Like, I literally thought there was a law against it.”

“Regardless of what Vegas is or isn’t wearing…” Rachel said. Santana whispered ‘wanky’ under her breath and Vegas frowned at her. Santana weirdly didn’t meet her eye. “Mr Schue is ill and in his absence I have appointed myself co-coach of the Glee club.”

“Of course you have.” Vegas muttered angrily into Kurt’s shoulder. Without herself she didn’t even have the strength to stand up to Rachel properly. 

**_All in all you're just another brick in the wall._ **

Meeting Blaine certainly took her mind off it. He was everything Kurt had said and Vegas soon forgot that she was dressed like a commoner. 

“I guess that’s the benefit of uniforms.” Blaine said wisely after Vegas and Kurt explained her melancholy. “You can’t stand out because you’re all the same.” He met her eye with a small shrug. 

“I don’t wanna be like everyone else.” She said mournfully. “I’ve always been a conformist. McKinley finally gave me a chance to be myself and dress like I want and be who I am and like who I like.”

“Oh,” Kurt said as he clocked Blaine’s confused expression. “Vegas is bisexual.” 

“You know, I had a feeling.” Blaine said knowledgably, “I know how to spot a bisexual.” 

“You do?” Kurt frowned at him. 

“Yeah. There was a while there where I thought I was.” He shrugged into his straw as Vegas frowned at him. 

“You dated girls?” She asked before she could stop herself. 

“One girl.” Blaine said. “Didn’t end well. Guys are just easier.” 

“Amen.” Vegas scoffed. 

“Anyway, off topic.” Blaine put a hand on hers as he delivered his advice and Vegas could see why Kurt had fallen as hard as he had. “If you fought so hard to be yourself I say you do it anyway. What’s she going to do? Give you detention?” He released her hand and sat back sagely. “You can perform Don’t You Forget about Me and dance on the balcony.” His eyes sparkled as she giggled. 

“You know, I can see why Kurt won’t shut up about you.” She said, ignoring the look Kurt shot her, “You don’t get advice like that at McKinley.” 

Blaine laughed and the talk turned to the new Glee substitute teacher as Vegas mentlaly planned out her outfit for tomorrow. 

**_We don't need no education, we don't need no thought control._ **

“I thought I told you no fancy dresses?” Sue demanded from down the corridor as she clocked Vegas’ dress. “This isn’t Mardi Gras.” 

“Yeah, you did.” Vegas replied as she shut her locker. She steeled herself for the incoming argument. “But… after a day of conforming to rules, I realised I’m not lemming and I wasn’t happy being who I wasn’t.” She shrugged. “So, I’m gonna dress like me and, honestly coach, I think you should turn your Principal’s gaze elsewhere. Like the bullying problem at this school.” Vegas looked past Sue’s shoulder to where Karofsky had shoved Kurt into a locker. 

Without waiting to be dismissed Vegas stepped passed Sue and hurried to help Kurt up. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked. Kurt shook his head shakily. Vegas sighed and readjusted his satchel for him, wishing she could protect him better. She knew all about Karofsky’s death threat and it had broken her heart. 

“Lady, my office.” Sue said as she approached. 

“He hasn’t done…” Vegas started to argue but Sue cut across her. 

“And Craps, detention.” Sue handed her a detention slip, “I suggest you leave the lip there.” Sue escorted Kurt away as he looked back to Vegas mournfully.

**_No dark sarcasm in the classroom, teachers leave those kids alone._ **

Vegas had never had detention at McKinley. She didn’t know what to expect as she made her way to the classroom. It was after Glee club had been a shit show run by Holly Holiday and she was already feeling put out. She wasn’t surprised to see Puck already in there. He winked at her and she frowned at him as she took the seat furthest from them. It was just them two as the teacher excused himself.

Puck leant over to her. “I don’t agree with Santana, by the way.” He said as she turned to him with a questioning expression. “She’s just jealous. I think you’re sexy in anything. ” 

“You would Puckerman.” Vegas picked at the desk with her nail. 

“No, I mean it.” Puck said. There didn’t seem to be a hint of sarcasm in his voice and she looked at him properly, seeing him for the first time. “There’s something about you. You’re not like the other girls at this school.”

“Because I won’t sleep with you?” She asked.

“Because you’re unapologetically yourself. And that’s sexy as hell, babe.” Puck said. 

“Look, Noah, I’m sure your intentions are good somewhere under the macho, but it’s going to take more than a few comments to get me to flirt back with you. Or believe you, for that matter.” 

“Alright. I know you probably don’t want to get on this like the other girls and that’s cool, there’s plenty more bricks in the wall. But how about as friends? I want to get to know you. You intrigue me, and I’ve never said that about a woman before.” Puck spoke quickly as he knew the teacher was on his way back. 

Vegas considered his offer with her lip between her teeth. She had heard nothing but bad things about Puck, but then at the same time she knew he had a soft side. She could tell. “Okay.” She agreed. “We can try.” 

Puck winked at her as the teacher returned and they were forced into silence. Vegas spent the remainder of detention doodling in her notebook and imagining what it would be like to rebel with Puck. Already he was a bad influence, but in her mind it couldn’t hurt, right? She knew the perfect song to soundtrack their imaginary destruction of the school that oppressed them. In her fantasy they sang  _ Another Brick in the Wall  _ and trashed lockers, tore books, ripped their clothing, spray painted the wall and generally brought anarchy to McKinley. She found herself uncontrollably smiling at the imagery. 

**_Hey teachers, leave those kids alone._ **

**_All in all you're just another brick in the wall_ **

**_All in all you're just another brick in the wall_ **


	11. When All Is Said and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas gives Kurt permission to do what's right for him, to make himself safe. 
> 
> Song for the chapter: When All Is Said and Done by Abba.  
> Canon episode: 2x08: Furt.  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (performance).

**_Here's to us one more toast and then we'll pay the bill._ **

Carol had asked Vegas to be her chief bridesmaid as Kurt and Finn were both best men. Vegas had agreed happily. She loved weddings and still had hope for love despite her own parents and her own love life. Carol had needed Vegas to help her choose a gown as Kurt was busy with everything else.

“I think we should go classic.” Vegas said as they flicked through bridal magazines. “I’m thinking satin with a nice neckline that will both flatter and get Burt’s motors running.” She giggled as Carol batted at her with a magazine. 

“You’re as bad as the boys!” She said. Vegas laughed and then showed her a photo. 

“This kind of thing. Sophisticated and sexy. Just like you.” 

“I love it.” Carol nodded. She looked cautiously at Vegas as Vegas marked the page. “Thanks for doing all this, hun.” 

“No problem. I love weddings.” Vegas giggled. “Must be because I’m from Vegas. You can’t walk down the boulevard without seeing a ton of ‘em.”

Carol was still looking at her carefully. “Thank you for being there for Kurt, too.”

Vegas faltered without meeting Carol’s eyes. She alone knew the truth behind Kurt’s struggles. He had told no one but Vegas that Karofsky had kissed him or that he had then threatened to kill him if he told anyone. Kurt had only told Vegas because he had been so scared. She had sworn to secrecy and would take it to her grave. It wasn’t her secret to tell, anyway.”

“I know he’s going through a tough time right now.“ Carol said in a whisper as Kurt and Burt were only in the kitchen. “He won’t tell Burt why, but I’m hoping he can confide in someone. I thank you for being there for him.” Carol repeated with a light squeeze to Vegas’ arm. Vegas took a deep breath and forced a smile. 

“Of course. He’s my best friend. And … he’s been there for me through a lot.” She replied. She felt herself about to cry and shook her head to clear it. “Now, shall we talk about veils?”

**_Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill._ **

Rachel had called a meeting of the Glee girls but had neglected to invite Santana and Vegas. Vegas only knew about it because she walked past the choir room. 

“What’s going on?” She asked as she stepped inside. Rachel rolled her eyes, a motion that Vegas chose to ignore. 

“We’re going to get our boyfriends to take on Karofsky.” Tina explained. 

Vegas scowled at her. “Why?” Her heart hammered a little for what they knew. She had said nothing to anyone so it hadn’t come from her, but gossip flew fast around this school. 

“Because Karofsky won’t leave him alone.” Rachel explained. “We’re worried about him.” 

“So why get your boyfriends to handle it?” Vegas folded her arms. “You know you also have fists, right?”

“My point, sorta.” Quinn said triumphantly. Vegas ignored her to continue looking at Rachel.

“I know you’re trying out this new thing where you’re rebelling all the time,” Rachel turned to Vegas, “But this isn’t our fight. Karofsky only responds to violence and as you don’t have a boyfriend on the football team anymore?”

The room bristled as Vegas sucked her lip. “Look, Rachel, nobody is more concerned about Kurt than me. But this isn’t the way to handle it. Not this.” Vegas chose her words carefully.

Rachel rolled her eyes again and turned away from her. Vegas glared at the back of her head and headed for the door, wrenching it open and looking down the hall. Karofsky stood at the very bottom of it with his football buddies. Vegas clenched her fist, her mind made up to confront him at least about the bullying. She set off down the hall with a face of determination. However, before she even got halfway she felt an arm around her waist and was swung into a gap between the lockers, pressed against them and locked there by Puc’s arm at the side of her head and his hand on her wrist. 

“What the hell, Puckerman?” She struggled against him. “Let go of me.” 

“I can’t let you take on Karofsky.” He said, holding fast. 

“Why is it your concern?” Vegas spat back at him, struggling harder.

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt.” Puck said in a surprisingly soft voice. “He already broke your ankle and he wasn’t even trying.” Vegas frowned at him. “Yeah, I pay attention.” Vegas blinked at him as she stopped struggling. “You’re not the only one wo cares about Kurt, Vegas. Let me handle it.” He released her wrist and put his hand on the other side of her head. 

She softened against the wall, unsure of where to put her hands as they hovered in front of his chest. 

“You can’t do anything about it.” She said, avoiding his eye. “You’re on probation. They’ll send you back to the bullhouse.” 

Puck smirked triumphantly. She had listened when they went for coffee and he had talked about it being a cattle pen. 

“No, but I know these guys.” Puck said. “I can help Kurt probably more than you. Trust me.” 

Vegas looked over his sincere face as she struggled to let herself do just that. Then, with a sigh, she realised she did. She nodded. “Okay.” 

Puck grinned at her and, with a flirtatious pause, removed his hands from the wall and allowed her to stand up on her own. 

“You know,” He said, “You have traits of Santana when you get made.” He chuckled. “You and her would get on.” 

“I doubt it.” Vegas whispered. She didn’t want to admit that she had been watching Santana from afar for weeks now. It wasn’t important at present, anyway.

“Let me handle this.” Puck said again. Vegas smiled at him tentatively as she realised that they were closer than she had initially thought. He wasn’t that bad, really.

**_Birds of passage, you and me we fly instinctively._ **

Vegas and Kurt sat on his bed surrounded by bridal magazines and an open tub of ice cream between them,  _ Bride Wars  _ on his television. They had been sitting in companionable silence for a while now as they avoided the inevitable conversations.

“Why did it have to be Sam?” Vegas said eventually, unable to stand the silence. 

Kurt sighed and turned off the film. This was what he had been waiting for. 

“Why did he have to go all Rocky and prove himself.” Vegas sighed. “Quinn’s never gonna let him go now.” She stabbed the ice cream angrily. 

“Vegas, I love you.” Kurt said as he often did before he departed knowledge. “But get over him. He’s moved on, you have to too.” He looked at her carefully. “I hate to say it but what about Puck? You two eem to be getting closer.” 

“He’s fun to hang out with sometimes.” Vegas shrugged. “But I don’t want to date anyone right now. I just want to be there for you.” She smiled. “Karofsky’s been suspended, that’s good, right?” 

Kurt sighed and took his turn to stab the ice cream. “Not for long. He won’t stay away and when he comes back…” Kurt sighed. “I don’t feel safe at the school.” 

Vegas watched him carefully. She knew what was coming, she had seen the brochure on his desk. 

“I think you should go.” She said after a long pause. Kurt frowned at her. “To Dalton.” She nodded and smiled at him, showing she was supportive, “It’s the right thing for you.” 

Kurt looked at her for a long time, love filling his heart for his best friend. 

“I can’t.” He said heavily. “I can’t afford it.” He avoided her eye contact.

“Are you sure that’s it?” Vegas asked quietly. “Are you sure it’s not because of me?” 

Kurt met her eyes, his expression answering her. “I can’t just leave you.”

“I’ll be okay.” She said bravely. “You need to go where you’re going to be happy and safe. I’ll still see you, and we’ll talk everyday. It’s about you when all is said and done. And I’ll always be there.” 

Kurt smiled at her as the tears in his eyes mirrored hers. When he couldn’t find the words he simply hugged her. For a long time she knelt there and let him. Then, with a sniff, she rolled off his bed and clicked his iPod into place. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Starting a new tradition.” She said as she found the right song. “One of us has to make a really big decision, so we do it through song.” She grinned through her tears as the song began. Kurt sighed happily and settled in to listen. 

**_When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun, neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done._ **

**_It's been there in my dreams the scene I see unfold, who at last flesh and blood to cherish and hold._ **

**_Jealous fools will suffer, yes I know and I confess, once i lost my way when something good had just began, lesson learned its history all is said and done_ **

Kurt joined in as he took her hands and they sang together, their voices perfectly matched.

**_We're still striving for the sky, no taste for humble pie, thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun._ **

**_Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done._ **

**_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run, there's no hurry anymore when all is said and done._ **

Kurt stopped singing to let her finish the song. When she had finished, he hugged her again and they sobbed together. 

**_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run, there's no hurry anymore when all is said and done._ **


	12. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas performs at the wedding and makes some revelations about her own life whilst saying goodbye to Kurt.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley.  
> Canon episode: 2x08: Furt  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (performance).

**_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so._ **

The wedding went off without a hitch. Kurt had planned the perfect ceremony, Carol looked beautiful in the dress Vegas had helped her choose, and the right amount of tears had been shed. Carol had even thanked her in her vows for being like the daughter she never had. 

**_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill._ **

Now, at the reception, Vegas took her turn to sing her beloved Elvis for a slow-dance. She tried not to cry through it as she watched Sam, still sporting a black eye, dance with Quinn. 

Vegas met Kurt’s eye across the dance floor and smiled at him. She knew he had told his parents that he wanted to move, and partly this song was dedicated to him. Their love may never be romantic but she would always love Kurt like a brother. She dedicated her words to him as she sang. 

**_For my darling', I love you and I always will._ **

She looked around the dance floor and her eyes fell on Santana. Not for the first time did she notice her looking back at her and the expression on her face was unreadable. Vegas was beginning to wonder if Santana was hiding a secret, one that Vegas was very familiar with. She wondered if that secret would ever be revealed. 

**_Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart._ **

Vegas looked to Puck and he smiled warmly at her, a smile she couldn’t help but return despite herself. He had his heart in the right place and he was learning. That was all she could ask. She looked around the dance floor to all the couples and realised she had been kidding herself pretending she didn’t want that. She had fallen so hard for Sam after the fact that her feelings had blurred the lines between whether she wanted him or whether she wanted someone, anyone. Now as she sang words of love she realised it was the latter. She wanted to be loved. She had been substituting Kurt’s friendship for a relationship and now he was going to leave her at McKinley alone. 

**_For it's there that I belong and we'll never part._ **

Vegas finished the song and there was smattered applause as she stepped down. Finn took the stage to sing  _ Just the Way You Are  _ for Kurt and Vegas was given the opportunity to dance. As Finn danced with Kurt, Puck offered the floor to Vegas. 

“That was kind of beautiful.” He said as he held her close. 

“I’m still not looking for that kind of relationship, Puckerman.” Vegas looked up at him as they danced. “But you’re getting closer.” 

Puck grinned at her and nodded. “That’s all I ask.” Vegas giggled at him, shaking her head. 

“Thank you.” She said. “For your part in standing up for Kurt. I know it was hard to not get involved.” 

“Well I couldn’t get close to you from juvie, could I?” His eyes sparkled. Vegas giggled again, a little more nervous this time. Was she really falling for Puck? She shook her head. He would only do something to mess it up and she would be alone again. He wasn’t the right one to replace what she had had with Kurt. Not yet. 

**_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill._ **

“Can I cut in?” Kurt asked Puck. Puck nodded and Kurt swept Vegas up in the dance. “That looked cosy.” 

“I was just…” She shook her head. “It’s not like that.” 

“I know, you’re testing the waters.” Kurt replied. They watched Santana dance past with Brittany. “You know,” He lowered his voice. “Santana hasn’t been able to take her eyes off you all night.” 

“Shut up.” Vegas found herself actually blushing. Kurt frowned at her. 

“Wait, are there feelings there?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“What?” Vegas shook her head a bit too quickly. “No. She hates my guts.” 

“You know when you were in kindergarten and boys would always push you down and tease you?”

“How did you know that?” Vegas frowned at him. 

“It happens everywhere, V.” Kurt smiled knowingly, “You know they say they tease you because they like you?”

“I doubt Santana bullies me because she likes me.” Vegas scoffed, though she felt her stomach erupt in butterflies. 

“Mmhmm.” Kurt grinned. “Wanna bet?” 

**_For my darling', I love you, and I always will._ **

Vegas looked over at Santana and felt like she was seeing her clearly for the first time. She thought back over all the insults Santana had ever shot her way. They were different to what she said to Rachel. Maybe Kurt wasn’t wrong. But… Santana was straight. Wasn’t she?

**_Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine._ **

“I told my parents.” Kurt said as they were dancing, putting on a brave face. Vegas looked at him carefully. “It’s official. I’m… moving schools. They’re gonna find the money somehow.” 

Vegas nodded slowly and held him a little tighter. “It’s the right thing for you. I support you in it, 100%.” 

**_I'll be yours through all the years, tell the end of time._ **

“I love you, V.” Kurt said, kissing her cheek. “No matter what happens you’ll always have me. I’m just a phone call away.” 

“Vice versa.” Vegas put her head on his shoulder as they danced. Her eyes fell on Santana again and she found herself wondering how she could ever pursue someone as fierce as Santana without Kurt by her side. “You realise you’re now against us at Sectionals?”

“Rachel will have kittens.” Kurt laughed. 

“Perfect.” Vegas grinned and blinked back the tears. She was going to miss him, there was no doubt in that. 

**_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill_ **

**_For my darling', I love you, and I always will._ **


	13. Haven't Met You Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas realises that she has feelings for one of her Glee club friends and performs a solo at Sectionals that helps her realise. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble (honestly I think it's a crime this song never made it to the actual show! It's one of the most Glee-esque songs out there!)  
> Canon episode: 2x09: Special Education  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (performance).

**_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keepin' track._ **

It was official, Vegas was going to be a soloist at Sectionals. She hadn’t even thought about getting a solo in all the turmoil since Kurt had left, so when Mr Schue had announced her name she had second guessed him. But no, it was official. She was going to perform a song of her choosing, it was being left up to her. 

Vegas suddenly felt like she was drowning as everyone congratulated her. 

The best part? Santana had a solo too. That meant plenty of rehearsal time to work out what these feelings were. 

“Hey,” She caught Santana’s arm as they left the choir room. Santana looked down at her hand, but didn’t pull from her grip, “Congratulations.” 

“You too.” Santana smiled an actual genuine smile in response. 

“Any idea what you’re going to sing?” Vegas had never been this confident in flirting, ever. Was it even really flirting? Or just testing the waters.

“ _ Valerie. _ ” Santana said confidently. 

“Perfect.” Vegas giggled nervously. Her hand was still on Santana’s arm. “I’m not sure about mine yet. I’m gonna let it hit me.” She hesitated, not wanting to let this moment go. Santana was actually engaging with her and her heart was hammering .”I wondered if you would give me some dance lessons, actually?” 

“Me?” Santana frowned at her. 

“Yeah. With Britt and Mike busy, and Kurt not here, you’re the next best dancer.” Vegas finally released her arm to shrug innocently. 

Santana sucked her lip, considering it. “Okay.” She nodded. “I’m sure I can give you some tips. It won’t be hard to improve on what you’ve already got.” And the teasing was back. Vegas didn’t care. As Santana turned to leave Vegas realised her feelings were real and it scared her. 

**_Talk myself in, I talk myself out, I get all worked up then I let myself down._ **

“Hey.” Sam’s voice broke through Vegas’ headphones on the bus to Sectionals. She turned to see him sitting right beside her, having moved from his seat with Quinn. She blinked at him. 

“Hi.” She smiled nervously. They had barely talked in months. She removed her headphones in anticipation. “I haven’t had chance to say, I know you’re gonna kickass in this first song.” 

“Honestly?” Sam laughed. “I’m bricking it.”

“You’re gonna do great.” Vegas said with a grin. “You play football pretty good, this is probably no different.” She giggled. 

“I don’t have to remember lines in football.” Sam laughed. 

“Yeah well,  _ Dirty Dancing _ ’s one of your favourite movies, right?” Vegas smiled at him, then lowered her voice to do an impression of him, doing an impression of Swayze. “ _ Nobody puts baby in a corner.”  _

“You remember that?” Sam cocked his head and frowned a little. 

“Yeah.” Vegas nodded. “I remember a lot about you.” She looked away from him as her smile faded. Sam hesitated. 

“I just wanted to say…” He said. She looked back at him. “I miss hanging out with you. Maybe when your song wins us the trophy we could go for dinner sometime, as friends? I know you’re lonely without Kurt.” 

“I’d like that.” Vegas smiled. “As friends.” She giggled. “As long as Quinn’s okay with it.” 

“She’ll be fine with it.” Sam didn’t sound sure. “Anyway, break a leg or whatever it is.” 

“You too.” Vegas returned his smile and watched as he headed back to Quinn, kissing her as he sat down. She put her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, sighing. One day she was sure she’d get over him and find someone new. After all, that’s what had inspired her song choice for her solo. 

**_I tried so very hard not to lose it, I came up with a million excuses, I thought, I thought of every possibility…_ **

Vegas felt her heart in her mouth as Quinn and Sam finished their duet. Next it was Santana, and then she would be closing their set. Watching Santana perform gave her fuel for her own performance. Their rehearsals together had been companionable but Vegas was no closer to knowing how Santana felt about her, or if she even swung that way at all. It would be hard work, that was for sure. Santana wouldn’t let it be known whether she was dating Vegas or not,  _ if  _ that ever happened. It would be a secret relationship and Vegas wasn't sure she could handle that. All she knew, as she watched Santana belt the last note of  _ Valerie _ , was that the feelings she had for her were worth trying regardless of how it was going to go down.. 

**_And I know someday that it'll all turn out, you'll make me work so we can work to work it out…_ **

The lights dimmed and the places changed as Vegas took a deep breath. She caught Kurt’s eye in the audience as she stepped forward. The song choice had been with his help and he had rehearsed it with her whenever they could. Vegas had been a little inspired by videos she had seen of Vocal Adrenaline, and so took her place behind the piano that was being wheeled on stage. She took another shaky breath as she waited for the lights….

And then she hit the opening notes and the crowd cheered. The lights rose on her and the piano as she sang the opening verse. Then, as she reached the chorus, she got to her feet and Brad took over the piano so she could sing directly to the audience. The rush was enormous. She saw Kurt on his feet and Blaine beside him, cheering her on as the New Directions danced around her and harmonised. As per the choreography Santana came into her eye shot and, not as per the choreography, she dedicated the next line to her... 

**_And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get.._ **

Santana’s face flickered with recognition as Vegas looked away and continued. 

**_I just haven't met you yet. I might have to wait, I'll never give up, I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck._ **

The choreography led her to Puck and he partnered her for the next part of the song as they danced the steps, her voice carrying through the auditorium effortlessly.

**_Wherever you are, whenever it's right, you come out of nowhere and into my life._ **

She faltered a little as she met his eye and then found herself partnered with Sam. This part of the dance had been last minute and she hadn’t been given time to get over it. Thankfully she was a showman to the last and didn’t stop in her performance as she met his eye. 

**_And I know that we can be so amazing, and baby your love is gonna change me, and now I can see every possibility._ **

She turned back to the audience to belt the words. They were all on their feet now, dancing and cheering. 

**_But somehow I know that will all turn out and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out, and I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet._ **

She winked at the audience as she stepped down to sing directly to the judges. They were loving every second of her performance as she put in all the pizazz she had learnt from Kurt himself. 

**_They say all's fair in love and war but I won't need to fight it, we'll get it right and we'll be united._ **

She blew Kurt a kiss as she hurried back onto the stage for the last chorus. 

**_And I know that we can be so amazing and being in your life is gonna change me and now I can see every single possibility._ **

She sat behind the piano again for the end of the song. 

**_And someday I know it'll all turn out and I'll work, to work it out._ **

**_Promise you kid, I'll give more than I get…_ **

She got to her feet to dance whilst playing, encouraging the audience to sing along as the New Directions harmonised and continued the choreography. 

**_Than I get, than I get, than I get!_ **

**_Oh, you know it will all turn out and you'll make me work, so we can work, to work it out_ **

She looked from Kurt to Santana to Sam to Puck as she sang the final part, finishing the song with her eyes on Santana again. 

**_And I promise you kid, to give so much more than I get, yeah I just haven't met you yet. I just haven't met you yet_ **

**_Oh, promise you kid to give so much more than I get,_ **

**_I just haven't met you yet_ **

Santana looked back and gave her a small, promising smile on the very last note. The crowd cheering was tuned out by the sound of her own heart beating.

**_I just haven't met you yet._ **


	14. Don't Let the Bells End (Christmas Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas takes the opportunity of the holiday season to tell Santana how she feels, only Santana doesn't take it as Vegas had planned, leaving her questioning everything. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Don't Let the Bells End (Christmas Time) by The Darkness  
> Canon episode: 2x10: A Very Glee Christmas  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (meta)

**_Feigning joy and surprise at the gifts we despise over mulled wine with you_ **

Christmas was coming up and it would be the perfect time to confess her feelings. They were riding the wave of their Sectional draw and spirits were high. 

_ Ask her out.  _ Kurt text Vegas in the middle of Glee rehearsal when Vegas watched Santana put fairy lights in Brittany’s hair. 

_ It’s not that easy. I don’t even know if she likes me like that.  _ Vegas text back. 

“What are your Christmas plans, V?” Mercedes asked as she looped tinsel around her neck. Vegas pulled her hair out and laughed. 

“I’m not sure.  _ Wonderful Life  _ on the couch with my mom, probably.” Vegas turned her phone over so Mercedes wouldn’t see the messages. 

“Not a fan of Christmas?” Tina asked as she joined them. 

“I like Christmas, I love it actually, but it’s… a romantic time, you know and I’m painfully single.” Vegas felt her phone vibrate but couldn’t risk looking at it. 

“What about your family?” Mercedes asked. “Is it just you and your mom?” 

Vegas nodded. “Yeah, my dad’s not in the picture anymore.” She smiled at them to indicate she didn’t want to talk about it. 

“What’s your favourite thing about Christmas?” Tina lolled lazily against Vegas’ shoulder as she twirled the tinsel around her wrist. “I love the fire roaring.” 

“Carol singing with church.” Mercedes replied. 

“I like cold evening walks with hot chocolate and great company.” Vegas mused. She stole a glance at her phone.  _ ASK. HER.  _ was all Kurt had written. 

“I like hot chocolate.” Santana’s voice chimed in and Vegas looked up to see her standing there, listening. Her eyes were fixed on Vegas. 

“Really?” She asked, her mouth dry. Was that a line? “Would you, maybe want to get some? I’m not sure where to get the best, this being my first Christmas here and all.” Her eyes burned into Santana’s as she waited. 

There was a pause, and then Santana shrugged as though it was nothing. “Sure. I’m not doing anything better with my time. After Glee friday?” 

“Sounds good.” Vegas nodded and with that Santana walked away again. Vegas frowned after her before looking at her phone to reply:  _ It worked.  _ She was too high on cloud nine to answer Kurt’s million heart-eye emojis in response. What was she going to wear?

**_On the twenty-fifth day of the twelfth month, the sleigh bells are in time, ringin' true._ **

“This was a really good idea.” Vegas mused as she and Santana walked through the Lima park. It was dusted lightly in snow and they were both wrapped up cosily in scarves, hats, gloves and coats with their takeaway cups in their hands. Santana’s free hand was in her pocket just inches from where Vegas’ hung loose. It would be so easy to reach out and take it…

**_How we cling, each Noel, to that snowflake's hope in hell.._ **

“I’m pleasantly surprised.” Santana was a whole different person without the others. Vegas had been slightly worried they would come too with it being organised so publicly. She was genuinely surprised that they hadn’t shown up. “So how are you finding Ohio? I shan’t imagine it snows much in Nevada.” 

“Not at all.” Vegas giggled. “It’s… colder than I thought.” She sipped her hot chocolate and looked up at the Christmas lights strung through the trees. “Magical, though.” She paused to look at them and didn’t notice Santana looking at her. 

“Yeah, it is.” Santana said. She looked away from Vegas as soon as Vegas looked at her, and Vegas couldn’t be sure she hadn’t imagined it. Somewhere in the distance the bells of a church began ringing. 

**_That it won't end, don't let the bells end._ **

They continued walking. “You’re not at all what I expected, you know.” She said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you’re quite a dork, let's be honest.” Santana giggled. “At school, anyway. But on your own… I don’t know.” She looked at her intently. “You’re different.” 

“I could say the same about you.” Vegas laughed. “But substitute ‘dork’ with ‘bitch’.” Vegas glanced nervously at her, worried she’d blown it.

Santana just laughed. ”I just keep it real, that’s all.” 

“If I’m such a dork why did you risk being seen alone with me?” Vegas teased her with a light nudge to the arm. 

“If I’m such a bitch why did you?” Santana shot back at her. They paused to deposit their cups in recycling. 

“Touche.” Vegas bit her lip. There was a pause, and then she stooped to pick up a handful of snow and threw it at Santana. She stopped for a moment as she took it in, then scooped up her own and threw it back at her. Vegas shrieked and grabbed another. For a few minutes they threw snow at each other until, as she stooped to pick one up, Vegas slipped and fell into the snow. Santana cried out and hurried to help her up but slipped herself. For a moment they lay there laughing before Santana sat up and composed herself. 

**_Christmas time_ **

They were so close… 

It was now or never. 

**_Just let them ring in peace_ **

“Santana…” She said, meeting her eye. “I like you.A lot. And I don’t know if you feel the same but… it’s Christmas and I thought I’d take a chance.” 

The bells in the distance stopped ringing as Santana looked back at her. For a moment it seemed there was hope… 

And then Santana slapped her hard across the face and stalked off without a word. Vegas lay in the snow for a moment, her cheek stinging, and tears rolling down her face. She struggled to a sitting position and brushed the snow off of her stockinged legs. 

**_Well, the weather is cruel and the season of Yule lifts the heart, but it still hurts._ **

She had taken the chance and had been not only rejected but  _ slapped _ . If that wasn’t a clear enough message Vegas didn’t know what would be. She struggled to her feet and held herself tightly, trying to make up excuses. She hadn’t known if Santana swung that way, or if she would ever consider it. She had put herself out there and had been so very wrong. As she walked home she thought of everything that she had gotten so wrong on this night. 

**_You've got your career, spent the best part of last year apart and it still hurts_ **

**_So that's why I pray each and every Christmas day, that it won't end_ **

**_Don't let the bells end, Christmas time, just let them ring in peace_ **

For the next week leading up to Christmas break Vegas avoided eye-contact with Santana. Now more than ever she missed Kurt as she deflected the questions about the red mark on her cheek. Santana was very good at slapping, that was for sure. Santana had equally avoided Vegas and had made a few snide, anti-gay jokes to hammer the point across. Vegas didn’t feel like decking the halls much. 

**_Poised underneath the mistletoe leaf and you're not here_ **

**_You went away, upon Boxing Day, now how the hell am I gonna make it into the New Year?_ **

Even Kurt wasn’t much help. They had met up to go Christmas shopping and he had talked the whole time about Blaine this, Blaine that, Blaine and I sang this duet. Vegas simply nodded or shook her head in response as she followed him from store to store. It was in the final store that she found the perfect Christmas present and she used what was left of her money to buy it. She would pay Brittany to post it anonymously into Santana’s locker, a faux ruby bracelet with a Devil charm attached. She hoped, deep down, Santana would know it was from her. She needed Santana to know that she was sorry for telling her the truth, and that she understood why Santana couldn’t love her back. 

**_Christmas time, don't let the bells end_ **

**_Christmas time, don't let the bells end_ **

**_Christmas time, don't let the bells end_ **

It lifted her heart a little to see Santana wearing it in their final Glee rehearsal before Christmas. She still avoided looking at Vegas but Vegas had the feeling she knew, and that was enough. As she left rehearsal for Christmas dinner at Carol and Burt’s with her Mom she felt a little bitter about her decisions. The New Year would be different. The New Year would bring change. 

**_Christmas time, just let them ring in peace_ **


	15. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas finally confronts Karofsky with disastrous consequences. She fantasises an emotional way of getting out her anger. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: One Step Closer by Linkin Park  
> Canon episode: 2x11: The Sue Sylvester Shuffle  
> Song style: Sang in chapter (daydream)

**_I cannot take this anymore, I'm saying everything I've said before._ **

The New Year did not bring much change. In her very first week back Vegas had found herself in three fights to the point where the faculty were starting to worry. It was like she was acting out on purpose. When it came to a head, and Vegas decided to confront Karofsky as he called her ‘Queer’ for the last time, Mr Schue got involved. 

“Queer.” Karofsky jeered as Vegas walked past him with a glare in his direction. She stopped in her tracks, her arms folded as she fought the urge to react. “How was your Very Queer Christmas, Cleaver? Did you and Mrs Claus get it on?” He laughed with his friends as Vegas turned to him. “Wonder what that’s like.”

“Do you?” She jeered. Karofsky’s voice fell. “Do you wonder what it’s like to be gay? Because from what I heard… you already know.” 

“Hummel is dead…” Karofsky rounded on her. Even in her heels he was a foot taller but she had much more to prove and that was dangerous. 

“You touch him and I’ll kill  _ you. _ ” She threatened, not even flinching. 

“I’d like to see you try, butch.” Karofsky snarled. Vegas’ lip curled and she punched him in the gut. After all, all she’d known all her life was violence. She went at him like a snake. For a hot minute it appeared she had him beat as she used his strength against him, but then he slammed her against the wall and wrapped his fingers around her throat. She couldn’t breath as the anger in his face was clear. 

“That’s enough!” Mr Schue tore Karofsky off of Vegas. “Principal’s office. Now.” He pointed and Karofsky spat at Vegas as she fought for breath. “Are you okay?” 

“Do I look okay?” She panted. 

“No.” Mr Schue replied. “You look like a wreck. My office.” It wasn’t a threat, but it wasn’t an invitation either. 

**_All these words they make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance_ **

Half an hour later and she sat across from not only Mr Schue but Miss Pillsbury too. He had asked her to join to assess Vegas.

“What’s going on with you lately? You’re rebellious, you’re acting out, it’s not like you.” Mr Schue said from behind his desk as Vegas looked at her neck in her compact. She snapped it shut and looked at him.

“How would you know? Do you know me? Does anyone?” She lickd the blood from her lip. 

“Not if you won’t let people in.” Mr Schue said seriously.

“We’ve read your file,” Miss Pillsbury started but Vegas cut across her. 

“They don’t let me in first!” She argued. She was angry that they had read her file and were using her past against her. That’s what she had dreaded, had taken steps to avoid.

“I know you’re finding Sam and Quinn hard, but I thought you’d moved past that.” Mr Schue said. 

“I did.” Vegas replied, folding her arms. 

“And you were getting close to Santana for a while before christmas.” Miss Pillsbury added.

“She made it very clear that she doesn't want to know me.” Vegas retaliated.

“So what is it, Vegas? It’s like you’re on the edge all the time, about to break.” Mr Schue sounded genuinely concerned. 

There was a long pause as Vegas looked between them. 

**_Less I hear the less you'll say but you'll find that out anyway._ **

“I miss Kurt.” She looked mournfully at her fingers. Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury exchanged knowing looks. 

“I thought so.” Miss Pillsbury said. 

“Threatening Karofsky is not the way to bring him back.” Mr Schue said. 

“Karofksy choked me up against the wall and I’m the one being punished?” Vegas exploded. “And now you’re inviting him into the choir room? How messed up is that?!” 

“You’re not being punished.” Mr Schue said heavily.

“We’re worried about you.” Miss Pillsbury added. 

Vegas shook her head, not buying it. 

**_Just like before._ **

“Whatever. I’m done. If I have to share a choir room with the dick who chased away my best friend then I’m sorry, but I’m done. I won’t sing with them, dance with them or even breathe the same air.” She put a hand to her throat. “Which, if Karofsky had his way I wouldn’t have the option.” 

“The Principal is handling that.”

“Whatever.” Vegas said again. She knew what that meant. “I’m done.”

“Vegas, they need you for make-up.” 

“Screw that. They’ll have to do it themselves. I can’t even look at him, or any of them for that matter!” 

In her head Vegas picked up the chair and threw it against the wall as her anger manifested itself into the perfect song. 

**_Everything you say to me takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!_ **

**_I need a little room to breathe, cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!_ **

Her fantasy took her out into the hall as her inner monologue continued….

**_I find the answers aren't so clear wish I could find a way to disappear_ **

**_All these thoughts they make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance_ **

...where she approached Santana and sang her feelings to her, Santana not flinching. 

**_Nothing seems to go away, over and over again, just like before._ **

Her inner monologue took her into the choir room where she sang her thoughts to everyone else. She wrecked the choir room in her internal anger, throwing chairs, ripping papers and smashing instruments. 

**_Everything you say to me takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe, cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!_ **

**_Everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe, cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to…_ **

In her fantasy the footballers entered the choir room and laughed at her, pointing and jostling each other. 

**_Break!_ **

Karofsky was at the front of the group and she went right up to him to scream her anger in his face. 

**_Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Shut up…_ **

She turned back to the room and it began to spin around her, disorientating, breaking…

**_I'm about to break!_ **

The room stopped spinning long enough for her to retake the chair in front of Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury. 

**_Everything you say to me takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break! I need a little room to breathe, cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to..._ **

She was panting heavily as she broke out of her fantasy. She took a deep breath as she took in their concerned faces. It seemed her fantasy had gotten everything out that it needed to. 

“I’m sorry.” She said in a small voice. “It’s what’s best for the Glee club. I’ll do make-up. Whatever it takes.” She couldn’t believe the words coming from her mouth but, as the idiom said, keep your enemies close. 

**_Break._ **


	16. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines Day and Vegas decides to sing a song to express her feelings for the person she is in love with. It remains to be seen whether those feelings are going to ever be requited...
> 
> Song of the chapter: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift  
> Canon episode: 2x12: Silly Love Songs  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's goin' off about somethin' that you said ‘cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._ **

“Mr Schue.” Vegas put her hand up as the room around her buzzed for their Valentines week assignment.

“Yes, Vegas.“

“What about those of us in the room who are painfully single?” 

“That’s just you.” Santana said snidely from the back. Vegas shot her a look and forced herself to stay calm. 

“Really?” Vegas aimed at her. “Because from where I’m sitting you’re also single.” 

“And I’m loving it.” Santana shot back. 

“Alright.” Mr Schue held up his hands to stop them. Vegas crossed her arms .

Things with Santana still weren’t great. She had said nothing to Vegas regarding her confession at Christmas. It had been two months and Vegas had come to terms with the fact it wasn’t going to happen. Sam and Quinn had been together months now and they seemed inseparable, and even Puck had moved on to Lauren Zizes, their newest member. Even Kurt had Blaine. Santana was right, she was the only one who was painfully single. Mercedes and Rachel were also single but they were career women, it didn’t seem to bother them. 

“To answer you question Vegas you can choose to sit this week out, or you can maybe sing a song about what you’re looking for.” 

“What I’m looking for this school doesn’t provide.” She looked sadly at the floor. She didn’t notice Santana’s expression soften as she looked at the back of her head. Mr Schue gave her a mournful look before continuing with the lesson. 

Behind Vegas she could hear Sam whispering in Quinns ear and Puck make a flirtatious comment to Lauren. It seemed all of her options were exhausted and she would once again be single for Valentines day. 

**_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like..._ **

Kurt had not answered her texts in hours. She figured he would be busy with Blaine. Vegas, alone in her room, lay dramatically in the middle of the floor with her guitar in her hand as she stared at the ceiling. She had tried to find the perfect song to celebrate being single but, honestly, she couldn’t think of any reason why it should be celebrated. All through this week she’d have to listen to Sam sing to Quinn, and all the happy couples be just that. She hated it. 

There was a knock on the door and Doris put her head around it before Vegas gave her permission. 

“Mom…” Vegas said in an annoyed tone but Doris tsked her. 

“I knocked, that’s your rule.” 

“Yeah and then you wait.” Vegas didn’t even have the effort to argue anymore. 

“What are you doing, kitten?” Doris frowned at her on the floor. She was wearing her work uniform and had bloodstains on her scrubs. 

“Trying to find a song for Glee club.” She didn’t look away from the ceiling as she heard her mom sit on the end of her bed. 

“What’s the assignment this week?”

“Love.” Vegas pouted.

“Ah.” Doris nodded. “Still not over Sam?”

“Still not over Santana.” 

“I can’t keep up with you.” Doris shook her head. “Who’s Santana again?”

“The girl I like.” 

“And does she like you back?”

“She hates my guts.” Vegas sighed. “And I don’t understand it because… okay maybe I read it wrong, but we actually got on together so well before Christmas. Like, she came round here once in the middle of the night when you were at work because she was upset about something and we watched movies and I saw a side to her that nobody else sees.” 

“Then why do you think she hates you?” Doris frowned. 

“Because…” Vegas rolled her eyes, “She just does.” Vegas sat up, her hair a mess. 

“Have you talked to Kurt about all this?” 

“He’s not replying.” Vegas checked her phone again. Nothing. “He’s with Blaine.” She set her phone down. 

“Oh kitten,” Doris put a gentle hand on her head, “I remember being your age. I remember how hard it feels when you love someone who doesn’t love you back.” 

“I just… she won’t even give us a chance.” Vegas curled her arms around her bent knees and rested her chin on them. “It sucks because I think we could be really good together. I’m just… I’m not her type.” 

“She likes cheerleaders?” Doris asked, trying. 

“She likes jocks.” Vegas sighed, meeting her mom’s eye. 

“Oh.” Doris nodded, understanding. “I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah.” Vegas sighed. “I’ll get over it.”

“Well, why don’t you use this assignment at Glee to remind her what she means to you? You said you were close once, remind her. Show her you belong together.”

Vegas frowned as her Mom solved all her problems with five words. “Mom.” She grinned. “You’re a genius.” She got to her knees and hugged her tightly. 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Doris hugged her back nonetheless. 

“You’re covered in blood.” Vegas muttered into her shoulder. 

“I’ve just come from an open heart bypass.” Doris explained. 

“Mom…” Vegas back away, “Go shower.” 

Doris nodded and made her way out of the room as Vegas sat with her back against the bed, pulling her guitar onto her lap. She had a song to learn. 

**_...and she'll never know your story like I do._ **

Vegas sat through almost an entire week of sickening love songs waiting for the final day when she would make her stand. She had been rehearsing in her bedroom all week, observing Santana through the days and deciding the best course of action was to pretend the song she was singing was mourning her lost love in Sam. It would be perfect. 

Finally Friday came around and Mr Schue asked if there were any final performances. 

Vegas put her hand up. 

“Vegas?” Mr Schue sounded surprised. “You had a change of heart?”

“I did.” Vegas smiled and pulled out her guitar from beneath her chair. “I was thinking about what you said the assignment was, Mr Schue, and you said what love means to us. And, well, love to me right now is unrequited. So I found a song about that.” 

Mr Schue, who currently knew all about that, gestured to the floor happily. “It’s all yours, Vegas.” 

“Thanks.” Vegas took her place in the middle of the floor, her guitar looped around her shoulder as she checked the tuning. She had already asked the band to help her out. “This one goes to all the people in the room who have ever experienced what it feels like to love someone who doesn’t, or can’t, love you back.” As she spoke her eyes flickered to Santana, who sat up straight, and then to cover it to Sam. He frowned at her. They were doing okay now, he and Vegas, they were friends. Part of her was glad Quinn was out with mono or she would face her wrath. Vegas ignored their expressions as she counted in the band and began to play. Thankfully the lyrics helped her ruse.

**_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._ **

Already the audience were loving it, clapping and dancing along as she held the room. Only Santana and Sam sat rigid. Vegas hoped Santana was buying the song being for Sam and was growing at least a little jealous. She daren’t look at her, not yet. 

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along, so why can't you see you belong with me, you belong with me._ **

**_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans, I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be, laughin' on a park bench, thinkin' to myself "Hey, isn't this easy?"._ **

She focused her attention on Sam for a moment to build up the ruse. 

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that, hey, what you doin' with a girl like that?_ **

She broke the eye contact and looked around at them all in turn. It was beginning to feel weird that she hadn’t looked at Santana but she couldn’t, not yet. 

**_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._ **

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me._ **

**_Standin' by and waitin' at your back door, all this time, how could you not know, baby, you belong with me, you belong with me._ **

It was time. She looked Santana directly in the eyes as she sang the bridge. She could have sworn Santana’s expression changed to one of understanding, of even longing. Vegas hoped she wasn’t imagining it. 

**_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry, and I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams, think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me._ **

For a moment she looked at Santana intensely. She could have sworn she nodded slowly. 

Vegas looked back at the others as she finished her performance, her deed done. 

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me._ **

She looked from Sam to Santana and he noticed, turning his head to clock the intense expression Santana was giving Vegas. He had worked it out. The song wasn’t for him, it was for her, and he smiled. 

**_Standin' by and waitin' at your back door, all this time, how could you not know, baby, you belong with me, you belong with me, you belong with me._ **

The song came to a close and the audience erupted in cheers. Vegas thanked the band and put away her guitar as Mr Schue applauded her. 

“I’m glad you decided to perform Vegas because I think some of us needed to hear that. Well done, and thank you.” 

“Just doing my Valentines duty, Mr Schue.” She smiled back at him as she took her seat, taking the chance to sneak a look back at Santana. She was still staring at her with that look.  _ It had worked.  _ Now it was just a matter of waiting. 

**_Have you ever thought just maybe? You belong with me…_ **

Santana sat back in her chair with her arms folded as she wondered why she was so against letting Vegas in. It had been months and she hadn’t changed her mind, and not many people dedicated songs to her. Nobody, in fact. Maybe it was worth thinking about. 

**_You belong with me._ **


	17. Take a Chance On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas gets closure on her feelings for Santana... for now, and she spends Valentines Day with her one true love: Kurt, her best friend, as they realise friendship is stronger than anything else could be. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Take a Chance on Me by Abba  
> Canon episode: 2x12: Silly Love Songs  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance/meta)

**_If you change your mind I'm the first in line._ **

Kurt texted Vegas shortly after her performance to say he needed TLC after Blaine had rejected him. Santana had shot out of the choir room as soon as Mr Schue had dismissed them. Vegas, feeling triumphant in herself, had brushed it off. She had seen the look on her face. She wasn’t going to let it get to her. Instead she texted Kurt back and told him to get ice cream and  _ Mamma Mia!  _ ready for a Friday night together, two rejected singles.

**_Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me._ **

“I just can’t believe I was so stupid.” Kurt said through a mouthful of ice cream. It seemed all they did in their friendship was sob into ice cream and watch musicals. Vegas wasn’t complaining. 

“He’s a flirty person, Kurt. If I didn’t know he was gay I would have fallen for him too.” She was saying it to make him feel better but there may have been a small level of truth to it. Blaine was very handsome, and very charismatic. 

“I’m sorry I blew you off for him.” Kurt said mournfully.

“Don’t mention it.” Vegas shook her head. “I did the same when I was dating Sam.” 

“How is that going? He still with Quinn?” Kurt asked with a frown. 

“Yeah, but I‘m okay with it. We’re friends and that’s okay.” Vegas licked her spoon thoughtfully. 

“And… Santana?” Kurt asked, watching her. 

“I sang her a song in Glee club.”

“What?” Kurt sat up, “And you didn’t tell me.”

“You’ve been busy.” Vegas shrugged and Kurt scowled. 

“Sorry.” He meant it. “How did that go?2

“Well, I didn’t specifically say it was for her.” Vegas explained. “It was just about unrequited love, so.... But I think she got it.” She nodded. “She gave me a look.”

“Ah, much can come from a look.” Kurt said sagely. 

“I’m not holding out hope.” Vegas shrugged into the empty ice cream tub. 

“What are we like?” Kurt sighed. “Two sexy people alone on Valentines Eve.” 

“We’re not alone.” Vegas said with a smile, laying against him on his bed. “You’re the only one I wanted to spend it with anyway.” 

Kurt hugged her. “My one true pairing. We should go on a date tomorrow, you and me. We should give all the couples a run for their money.” He laughed. 

“We could do one better?” Vegas sat up and grinned, “We could hold a Valentines Day party.” 

“A lonely hearts club.” Kurt grinned. “Vegas, you’re a genius. I’m glad I’ve got you for my Valentine.” 

Vegas giggled. “ _ My love is strong enough to last when things are tough. _ ” She said it effortlessly, smoothly.

As if on cue, the intro to her favourite song in the movie started in the background and she jumped up on Kurt’s bed to sing to him. He went with it as she built it up...

**_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go when you're feeling down_ **

**_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, honey, I'm still free._ **

**_Take a chance on me._ **

**_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie, if you put me to the test, if you let me try..._ **

**_Take a chance on me. That's all I ask of you, honey, take a chance on me!_ **

She hauled him to stand up beside her on the bed and they danced and sang, using their spoons as microphones, splitting up the lines naturally.

**_We can go dancing, we can go walking. As long as we're together!_ **

**_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better._ **

**_'Cause you know I've got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic!_ **

**_You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair, but I think you know that I can't let go._ **

**_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me._ **

**_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around, if you've got no place to go, when you're feeling down._ **

**_If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown, honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me_ **

“Happy Valentines Day, Vegas!” Burt called through the door as she and Kurt collapsed in giggles on the bed.

“Happy Valentines Day, Burt!” Vegas called back and they giggled again, out of breath from jumping on the bed.

**_Gonna do my very best, and it ain't no lie, if you put me to the test, if you let me try, take a chance on me._ **

Vegas and Kurt duetted the song at their Lonely Hearts party the following night. Most of their friends showed up and it was a great vibe despite the broken hearts and rejections in the room. When they finished singing Vegas made her way to get a mocktail from the bar. 

“I know that song was about me.” Santana’s voice came from beside her. Vegas looked up and into her eye. Vegas felt her heart pound in her chest as she looked back at her. She took a deep breath. 

“Actually that song was about Kurt.” She said. 

“Not Abba.” Santana said. “The other one.” She leant against the bar. She wasn’t going beserk on her which was a good sign, right? “Vegas…” She met her eye briefly before looking away again. “I can’t give you want.” For the first time in a long time she sounded sincere. She wasn’t hiding behind the bitch. “I… I don’t like girls.” There was an emptiness in her voice that Vegas recognised with painful accuracy. She didn’t comment on it. “I like you as a person.” Santana met her eye again. “But… Please stop trying to make me…”

“I’m not trying to make you do anything.” She had heard the truth in Santana’s voice and that was enough for her. “I’m not a predatory gay.” She laughed. “But I would like to be your friend, if you’ll let me.”

“I suppose I’ll allow it.” Santana said, looking her up and down briefly. “You’re not so bad.”

“Neither are you.” Vegas smiled at her, pleased that they had this closure. She was happy to be friendzoned as long as it meant Santana was in her life again. 

**_Oh, you can take your time, baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you._ **

“Happy Valentines Day, Vegas.” Santana said with a softness in her eyes and voice. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Santana.” Vegas replied. 

**_You don't wanna hurt me, baby, don't worry, I ain't gonna let you._ **

As Santana walked away, Vegas sang the last verse of the song quietly to herself. It was a step in the right direction and that was all she could ask for. 

**_Let me tell you now, my love is strong enough to last when things are rough, it's magic. You say that I waste my time, but I can't get you off my mind, no, I can't let go cause I love you so._ **

**_Gonna do my very best, baby, can't you see, gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me._ **


	18. Back for Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas sings a song to herself to let out all her emotions and decides that she needs to stage her comeback. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Back for Good by Take That  
> Canon episode: 2x13: Comeback  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_I guess now it's time for me to give up, I feel it's time._ **

The weeks following Valentines Day had left Vegas in a weird limbo state. She had become so close to Kurt again and it felt strange not seeing him in the halls at school. He had been at Dalton over four months now but still she expected to see him in the choir room. Still, she had stopped acting out and acting up about it. 

She was still in love with Santana but there was nothing she could do about it, so she opted to simply co-exist and sing ballads to herself on her own. 

She had been doing this a lot since Sue had started attending Glee sessions. She had been in a slump, much like Vegas had, but unlike Vegas Sue had not learned to stop acting out. Many of her comments towards Vegas’ choice of fashion had returned.

She had noticed that Santana and Sam had been getting closer. Things with Santana were good, or as good as they could be. Sam too. He was having difficulties with Quinn, but Vegas knew better than to get involved, but if he was looking for solace in Santana… Vegas had thought they were doing okay but was Santana just using Sam to prove to Vegas she couldn’t love her back? It was beginning to confuse Vegas every time she saw them in the choir room. 

Vegas took the time she should be singing in Glee club to sing alone in the auditorium to avoid Sue’s comments and her feelings for Santana and Sam. 

This time she had decided to sing a ballad to herself, alone with the piano in the auditorium. More than anything she wanted everything to be okay with everyone she loved. 

**_Got a picture of you beside me, got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup, got a fist of pure emotion, got a head of shattered dreams._ **

**_Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now._ **

**_Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it, I just want you back for good. Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it, you'll be right and understood._ **

**_I want you back for good._ **

Vegas was so lost in the song that she didn’t notice Santana watching her from the balcony. She had been watching her a lot as she had tried to work out what her feelings were. She was only pursuing Sam to make Vegas jealous, after all. Was she? Was she not trying to prove something? Prove what? And to who?

**_Unaware but underlined, I figured out this story, it wasn't good, but in a corner of my mind I celebrated glory but that was not to be._ **

**_In the twist of separation, you excelled at being free, can't you find a little room inside for me._ **

Santana felt her heart pang uncomfortably. She wasn’t gay. She  _ wasn’t.  _ And certainly not for Vegas. 

**_Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it, I just want you back for good, see, I want you back for good._ **

**_Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song and I'll sing it, you'll be right and understood, I want you back for good._ **

Vegas wished Kurt was here to duet this song with her, to make her feel like somebody still cared about her. She didn’t notice Santana turn and leave on the balcony. 

**_And we'll be together this time is forever, we'll be fighting, and forever we will be so complete in our love. We will never be uncovered again, whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it, I just want you back for good._ **

**_Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song and I'll sing it, you'll be right and understood, I want you back for good._ **

Vegas made up her mind as she performed to the empty auditorium. Enough was enough. No longer would she be pining after Santana or Sam, or missing Kurt during school hours. When she had first come to McKinley she had been unapologetically herself and that was going to be the case again. She finished the song and realised the only person she was singing to was herself. Something would have to give and change. It was time she made a comeback. 

**_I want you back for good._ **


	19. Man! I Feel Like a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas stages her comeback performance and does it the only way she knows how: BIG. Sam brought the Canadian pop-sensation to Glee club, and Vegas is going to retaliate with the Canadian country queen. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Man! I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain.  
> Canon episode: 2x13: Comeback  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Let's go girls..._ **

Vegas had decided if she was to make a comeback then she was going to do it BIG, Vegas style, the only way she knew how. She had enlisted the help of Tina and Brittany, the best dancers, and they had been working around the clock to come up with a routine. All three of them felt a little neglected by the politics of Glee club and this would give them a chance to prove themselves. Vegas had been surprised at how quick she had picked up the steps. Tina had even costumed their performance, replicating the music video, and hid their costumes beneath long black coats during the start of Glee club.

“Do you know what this is?” Rachel asked Finn as Vegas, Tina and Brittany took their place on the stage. This performance belonged on the stage. 

“No idea.” Finn replied coldly. He and Rachel still weren’t on the best terms, though he too was intrigued by the mystery surrounding this performance. 

“Okay, well.” Mr Schue said, drawing their attention as Vegas finished whispering to the band. “Vegas, Tina and Brittany have asked if they can showcase something they’ve been working on. Girls?”

“Thanks Mr Schue.” Vegas approached the microphone that had been set up for the occasion, despite her voice definitely being able to carry. “So, given that Sam and the boys have been doing their thing with this Bieber Experience…” She met Sam’s eye. She had been the only one not to fall for the Bieber thing, she definitely preferred more manly men, “We girls thought we’d stage our own comeback with a Canadian choice of our own.” She grinned and brought her hands out from behind her back, revealing a top hat and fishnet veil, “Since Sectionals I know I’ve been hiding in the shadows a little more than I should, pining after things that I shouldn't… and I’m done. This song is a promise to myself to start embracing who I am again and stop relying on other people. Except Brittany and Tina of course. And I invite all the women in the crowd, Coach Sylvester included, to allow themselves that courtesy.” She placed the hat on her head with intended flourish and winked at the watching Glee club .Mr Schue grinned as he realised what they were doing, and hoped they would keep it PG.

“Let’s go girls.” She said into the microphone and the band started playing. It was obvious they had been studying the video as they performed, though Brittany had choreographed a slightly different routine. The Glee club were on their feet as they performed and life surged through Vegas again. She needed this rush. 

**_I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright, gonna let it all hang out._ **

**_Want to make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah, I want to scream and shout…_ **

She flashed her thigh high boots and Puck ‘whooped’. 

**_No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little outta line_ **

**_I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only want to have a good time_ **

**_The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun and oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men's shirts, short skirts…_ **

She, Brittany and Tina flashed their short skirts beneath the coats in unison and the men cheered. Mr Schue shook his head.

**_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style, oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction. Color my hair, do what I dare, oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel…_ **

**_Man! I feel like a woman!_ **

Vegas winked. 

**_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take the chance to get out on the town, we don't need romance, we only want to dance, we're gonna let our hair hang down…._ **

She took off her hat and threw it into the crowd. Sam caught it and waved it enthusiastically before Quinn pulled him back down. 

**_The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady._ **

**_Men's shirts, short skirts, oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style, oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare, oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel…._ **

They unbuttoned their coats and threw them into the crowd. Artie and Mike caught Brittany and Tina’s, but Puck caught Vegas’ and she gave him a wink. He was enraptured...

**_Man! I feel like a woman!_ **

… as was Santana.

**_The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady._ **

****All the girls in Glee club flooded the stage and joined in as they embraced themselves. Even Sue tapped her foot along with the steady beat as she glowered at them, a small smile on her lips.

**_Men's shirts, short skirts, oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style, oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare, oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel._ **

**_Man! I feel like a woman!_ **

****Somehow Vegas ended up dancing with Santana. It felt good to hold her hand, even as friends. She was over trying to win her.

**_I get totally crazy, can you feel it, come, come, come on baby!_ **

Vegas was back and she was feisty. All eyes were on her and she already felt like her old self. This was her time. 

**_I feel like a woman._ **


	20. Waking Up In Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas finds an unlikely ally in Puck and they hatch a plan to use her sixteenth birthday to their mutual advantage. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry  
> Canon episode: 2x14: Blame It On The Alcohol  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance/fantasy)

**_You gotta help me out…_ **

Vegas sat alone in the library actually doing her homework when she heard someone sit down opposite her. She put down her book and was surprised to see Puck sitting opposite her. 

“Puckerman.” Vegas closed her book sagely and removed her reading glasses from her nose. “I didn’t know you even knew where the library was.” 

“I don’t.” Puck said, “I still had to ask four nerds.”

“That’s a lot of effort.”

“I needed to talk to you.” Puck was speaking in a cryptic hushed whisper that made Vegas frown. 

“Me?”

“Yeah.” He met her eye. “About a couple of things.” 

“Shouldn’t you be pining after Lauren? Has she let you in yet?”

“No, and it’s driving me crazy. I need your help.”

“Mine?” She frowned at him. 

“Yeah. I think we can help each other out.” He looked around as though scared of being overheard.

“I’m not sleeping with you, Puck. I’m not that desperate.”

“What? No. I’m not asking you to.” He sounded genuine. “I mean, you’re hot and all and I’d totally do you but I know it’s off the table and I don’t want it from you.”

“That’s a first.” Vegas scoffed with a chuckle.

“I know you’re in love with Santana.” He whispered, his eyes intent on hers. She blinked at him. Was it that obvious? “I really like Lauren. I’m thinking we can make them jealous.”

“I tried it with that song on Valentines day. It didn’t work.” Vegas looked away from him. 

“It’s a well known fact Santana and I have bumped uglies more times than I can count.” 

“TMI.” Vegas blushed. 

“I know how she thinks. We’re a lot alike, me and her, and that’s why we never worked out properly.” Puck leant in. “So if you and I were to make out like we were dating it might stir something in her.” 

Vegas raised an eyebrow at him, impressed. For a boy who never paid attention in class he was actually kind of intelligent when it counted.

“I’m listening.” She said. “Why would you ‘dating’”, she used finger quotes, “make Lauren jealous?”

“You’re everything she tries to be. You’re hot, you’re popular..”

“No I’m not.” Vegas scoffed again. 

“Yeah, V, you are.” Puck said seriously, “And it’s the fact you don’t see it that I don’t get. You could have everyone, the influence you have in this school…” He shook his head and mimed bowing down to her. She didn’t believe him but she couldn’t help feeling impressed that he was trying. 

“Won’t it be obvious?” Vegas asked. “That you and me suddenly date.”

“Not if we pair together to sing a song for this weeks assignment.” Puck winked at her. She raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m listening.” She said again. 

“You and me have never had much chance to sing together, but I reckon we have undeniable chemistry babe.” 

Vegas looked at him, her expression mimicking his evil smile. “Alright.” She said. “I’ll duet with you, but then what?” 

“Well, this brings me to my second order of business. It’s your birthday on Saturday, right?” Puck said. 

“How do you know that?” Vegas frowned at him. She had only told Kurt. 

“Finn said Kurt was hosting a dinner party for you.” 

“Of course Kurt told Finn…” Vegas shook her head. 

“A dinner party is no way to bring in your sixteenth year.” Puck’s eyes were sparkling. “I think we should have a party. Maybe if we get some alcohol in our systems, and in Santana and Lauren, it might get some juices flowing if you know what I mean.” Puck winked again. Vegas shook her head at him again, incredulous. 

“You are a criminal mastermind, sir.” 

“Thank you.” Puck grinned at her. 

“It wasn’t a compliment.” Vegas laughed at him. “Where is this party going to happen? My house isn’t big enough and my mom works weird shifts. Yours?”

“Nah, I’m not allowed anymore.” Puck scowled. “Leave it to me, I’ll find a place.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “You do drink, right?”

“Puck… I’m from Las Vegas. I was drinking before I could talk.” She grinned. “And I just thought of the perfect song we can sing in Glee.” 

“What are we waiting for?” Puck got to his feet and held out his hand to her. She hesitated before taking it. 

As soon as her hand hit his their musical fantasy erupted around them. 

**_It's all a blur last night, we need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke._ **

The library faded away and was replaced by a casino, the librarian becoming a croupier as she and Puck got settled into ‘Vegas’ life. 

**_I lost my fake id but you lost the motel key, spare me your freakin' dirty looks, now don't blame me._ **

Puck took over singing as they engaged in a game of poker.

**_You roll the cash out and get the hell out of town._ **

Vegas continued as she won the game against him. 

**_Don't be a baby, remember what you told me…_ **

He took her hand again and they danced through the ‘casino’, drinking Manhattan’s from serving waiters. 

**_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas._ **

**_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_ **

They danced through the halls as they morphed into the streets of Las Vegas. People in sparkling outfits surrounded them as their own were replaced with formal attire. 

**_Why are these lights so bright, oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis, why, am I wearing your class ring?_ **

Puck took his turn to sing as he engaged her in an elaborate swing dance routine, rolling her over his back and sliding her through his legs.

**_Don't call your mother, cause now we're partners in crime._ **

She continued the song as he held her against him. It was flirty, intimate...

**_Don't be a baby, remember what you told me…_ **

They entered the choir room and the assorted Glee members morphed into Casino attendees at a roulette wheel instead of the piano. 

**_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas._ **

**_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas._ **

Vegas caught Santana’s eye and gave her a smile. She was imagined to be in a devil red cocktail dress and Vegas blew on her dice as she rolled them onto the craps table, Mr Schue as the croupier.

**_You got me into this_ **

Puck sat opposite Lauren at the blackjack table and threw all his chips in as he and Vegas sang in unison. 

**_Information overload, situation lost control, send out an S.O.S._ **

They came back together to dance amongst their fantasised friends in the casino. 

**_And get some cash out, we're gonna tear up the town_ **

**_Don't be a baby, remember what you told me_ **

The fantasy faded away as they performed their duet together in the choir room. 

**_Remember what you told me, remember what you told me, told me, you told me, you told me._ **

A moment passed between them, an understanding of their contract, and then they continued, singing in unison and overlapping each other. Their voices were almost perfectly harmonised in a way that surprised everyone.

**_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas_ **

**_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas_ **

**_That's what you get baby, shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter!_ **

The song finished and they received applause from the group. 

“Great, guys! What made you choose that song to talk about the dangers of drinking?” Mr Schue asked as the applause died down. Puck and Vegas were both panting slightly from their dance number. 

“Well, growing up in Las Vegas I saw my fair share of quickie marriages fuelled by liquor, and the strip is filled with people losing everything because they got too drunk.” Vegas shrugged. “You think Vegas, you think alcohol.” 

“And gambling, obviously.” Puck added. 

“It’s great! Well thought out, well sang. It’s definitely a contender.” Mr Schue clapped them both on the shoulders. “And such an unlikely pairing, it’s great to see you expanding your duet partners, both of you.” Mr Schue grinned at them. 

Puck put his arm around Vegas’ shoulders and leant in to mime kissing her head. At the same time, he whispered, “Phase one, complete. Onto phase two.” 

Vegas grinned as she saw Santana fold her arms and Lauren pout. “Gamble paid off.” She whispered back as they parted and took their seats. 

**_Give me some cash out, baby, give me some cash out, baby._ **


	21. Out Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas convinces Kurt to come out with her and have a good time. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Out Tonight from Rent  
> Canon episode: 2x14: Blame It On the Alcohol  
> Song style: Sung in episode (meta)

**_What's the time? Well, it's gotta be close to midnight_ **

Kurt didn’t seem to mind that his birthday dinner party had migrated to a party at Rachel’s. If anything, it would give him a chance to impress Blaine outside of school and he was actually excited about it. He had texted Blaine to come round to his house so they could all leave together and had not sat still since.

“So what’s going on with you and Puckerman?” Kurt asked as he watched Vegas try on and discard outfit after outfit from his position on his bed. She had arrived at his front door with a literal trug full in her rolling wardrobe after her mom had left for work. She had blown out the candles on the cake Kurt had made her with Burt, Carol and Finn, her second family, and made a birthday wish on the flames. 

“Nothing’s going on with me and Puckerman.” Vegas scowled at her reflection and indicated Kurt to unzip her again so she could change. He raised an eyebrow as she did so. 

“And I’m bisexual.” Kurt replied sarcastically.

Vegas looked at him in the mirror. “Okay.” She conceded. “Puck and I have an agreement. I’m going to help him make Lauren jealous, he’s making me make Santana jealous.” She stepped out of her dress and turned to the fourth on the rack. 

“That’s a dangerous game, V.” Kurt helped her wiggled into it and zipped her up. “Puck is trouble.” 

**_My body's talking to me, it says, "Time for danger"_ **

“I know.” Vegas replied. “I know what I’m doing, Kurt, don’t worry.” She smiled at him and looked at her reflection, her hands on hips. She growled and Kurt unzipped her again. “Do you know what… maybe I don’t need a dress. Maybe I need…” She reached for her overnight bag and pulled out her high-waisted black pants. “Maybe I need to do a Sandra Dee.” She grinned devilishly. 

“I have just the thing.” Kurt said excitedly as Vegas pulled on the pants and stood in front of the mirror in her red bralette, her flat stomach on display. Yes, this was perfect. Kurt disappeared for a moment into his wardrobe and then held up his studded leather jacket. “I’m not usually one for leather but sometimes it’s just needed.” He placed it on Vegas’ shoulders and they both looked at her reflection, grinning. Kurt unpinned Vegas’ hair and let it fall free around her face. He jujjed it a little, accentuating the natural wave, and then nodded, satisfied. “She’s not going to be able to resist. Mimi Marquez would be proud.” 

“That’s the plan.” Vegas beamed at her reflection. She had never felt sexier. 

**_It says, "I wanna commit a crime, wanna be the cause of a fight, I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger"._ **

She turned back to Kurt and tweaked his collar for him. “What are you planning on doing with Blaine tonight?”

“I’m not planning on doing anything with Blaine.” Kurt blushed a little and Vegas cocked her eyebrow at him. He sighed. “Just trying to show him I can have a good time outside of school, you know?”

“Yeah, totally.” Vegas replied. She adjusted his hair for him and he frowned at her. “I’m making you sexier.” She explained with a giggle. 

“You’re like my fairy godmother.” Kurt grinned. “Thanks for inviting me tonight. I’m not sure Finn was going to.” 

“I’m sure he would.” Vegas replied, patting him on the chest. “I wasn’t going to go to a party without my best gay.” She beamed at him. “I think we both need to let off a little steam.” 

“Why do I get the feeling you have a wild side I haven’t seen?” Kurt laughed. “Finn told me about your Shania performance.” 

“Stay tuned and you’ll find out.” She winked at him. 

The iPod switched to the perfect song and her face lit up as she started to sing along. She released Kurt and danced her best Mimi impression as she slipped on her heels.

**_I've had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I learn the games, get up, life's too quick, I know someplace sick, where this chick'll dance in the flames!_ **

The doorbell rang and Vegas led the way out of Kurt’s bedroom, banging on Finn’s on the way past. He opened his door and did a double-take as he saw her in a different light.

**_We don't need any money, I always get in for free..._ **

She led the way down the stairs to greet Blaine at the door. He too was taken aback by her new sex appeal and confidence. 

**_...you can get in too if you get in with me._ **

She grabbed her purse and waved goodbye to Burt and Carol, leading the posse down the street to Finn’s car. 

**_Let's go out tonight, I have to go out tonight._ **

She stood on the back seat to sing at the world through the sunroof as Finn drove them.

**_You wanna play? Let's run away, we won't be back before it's Christmas day!_ **

Finn parked up and she stepped out of the car.

**_Take me out tonight!_ **

Kurt, Blaine and Finn followed as they passed by Mercedes, Tina and Mike on the other side of the street. Vegas crossed the road and they grinned at her new appearance and confidence. They joined in her singing as she led them further down the street. 

**_When I get a wink from the doorman, do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Sin City._ **

**_Let's go out tonight, I have to go out tonight, you wanna prowl, be my night owl, well, take my hand, we're gonna howl out tonight._ **

She faltered a little as she saw Puck and Santana outside of Rachel’s house. 

**_In the evening I've got to roam, can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome, feels too damn much like home when the Vegas babies cry._ **

**_So let's find a bar so dark we forget who we are, but all the scars from the nevers and maybes die._ **

She brushed off her hesitation and greeted Puck, dancing against him in an attempt to make Santana jealous, as per their plan. 

**_Let's go out tonight, I have to go out tonight, you're sweet, wanna hit the streets? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_ **

She took Puck’s hand and led him and the rest of the posse up to Rachel’s front door. 

**_Just take me out tonight. Please take me out tonight, don't forsake me out tonight, I'll let you make me out tonight. Tonight..._ **

Rachel answered the door and the buzz was instantly quelled. She was wearing a green dress that looked like a nightgown and the music coming from inside was some form of boring jazz. 

“Hey, Vegas, happy birthday.” Rachel said cheerily. “Let me go over the rules before you all come inside…”

**_Tonight._ **

Vegas looked to Puck and he shook his head. They were of the same mind. This wouldn’t do. They would have to fix it. 

**_Tonight._ **


	22. Escape (The Pina Colada Song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party takes a turn when a game of Spin the Bottle forces Vegas to realise she may have feelings for someone else and it changes her plan completely. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Escape (The Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes  
> Canon episode: 2x14: Blame It On The Alcohol  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long_ **

The party had started off lame but once Puck had broken into the liquor cabinet it picked up considerably. Vegas had been nominated as bartender as the only one with any cocktail experience, and she was mixing up creative cocktails and naming them after the people in Glee club. 

“Who wants a Puckerman?!” She called, pushing the red solo cup down the bar. “It’s dirty, it’s horny and it’s quite sweet when you get to know it.” She winked at him across the room where he was sitting with Lauren, trying to convince her to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

“You had a few Puckermans?” Santana asked. Vegas met her eye and her smile faded a little at the jealousy in her eyes. Santana was, however, verging on the weepy, hysterical phase of being drunk. But still,  _ it was working.  _

“How about I make you a Santana?” Vegas asked. “It’s got a bite to it but it’s pretty damn sexy.” She made a biting motion and Santana’s eyes widened a little. She smirked at Vegas uncontrollably and walked away. 

**_Like a worn out recording of a favorite song._ **

“Hey Vegas,” Blaine approached the bar and leant on it. He was very far gone in his alcohol intake. “I just wanted to say happy birthday,” he slurred, reaching out to touch her on the nose, “and also that you are the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. Seriously, if I wasn’t gay, I’d be all up on that.” 

“Thanks Blaine.” Vegas giggled. She glanced to where Kurt was being a wallflower and then looked back at Blaine. “Kurt said the same thing.” She lied. “You two have great taste.”

“Kurt’s a great guy.” Blaine sighed, “A great guy…”

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Rachel suddenly announced, cutting across Vegas’ attempt to wingman. Vegas looked up in surprise as Rachel emptied the nearest bottle and set it down, the group congregating around it and sitting on the floor. 

“Now’s our chance.” Puck whispered to Vegas as he took her hand and sat her down beside him in the circle. He glanced at where Santana was deliberately making out with Sam to prove a point. 

“Received and understood.” Vegas replied, then giggled uncontrollably. Perhaps she was more drunk than she thought. IT hadn’t been a lie that she was able to hold her liquor, her dad had given her drinks since she was rather young whenever he had the game on so she was used to it. She wasn’t as far gone as Rachel, at least, who dominated the circle when she flopped down and pointed to Vegas. “I think the birthday girl should go first!” 

“Wait, what?” Vegas hesitated as Puck gave her ass a tap to kneel forward and spin the bottle. 

“Just spin it,” Tina said enthusiastically, “Spin it real good.” She giggled drunkenly at her own joke. 

Vegas glanced at Puck over her shoulder and then at Kurt, who shrugged slightly in encouragement. Vegas looked at the bottleneck, calculating the velocity to get it to land on Santana, before spinning it with her anticipated force. 

**_So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed…_ **

The bottle landed on Sam and the group cheered. Vegas met Sam’s eye and, as he gave her a small shrug to tell her it was okay, crawled across the circle in her tight trousers to kiss him. For a moment it was as if the last few months hadn’t happened. She was right there in the car park under the stars and his hand was on her cheek…

Until Santana pulled him away and the group cheered again. Vegas grinned at him in thanks and retreated in the circle to take her place again. 

**_And in the personal columns…_ **

Play continued and Vegas locked lips with Brittany, Artie, Mike, even Kurt gave her a peck when he deliberately aimed the bottle for her. She smiled at him in understanding as the group cheered. She spun the bottle again and it landed on Blaine. Vegas gave Kurt a look in question and he shrugged a little to tell her it was okay. Vegas crawled across the circle again to kiss him. She was pleasantly surprised. She hadn’t felt butterflies in her stomach like that since Sam had kissed her for the first time way back when. He opened his eyes as she frowned at him and for a moment there was a connection. Vegas blinked it off and laughed with everyone else. As she sat back beside Puck and met Kurt’s eye. She gave him a look that said ‘he is a good kisser’ to brush it all off as an experiment. He smiled at her in thanks and Vegas forced herself to kill the butterflies still in her stomach. 

Blaine’s spin landed on Tina and after a few more spins the bottle landed on Puck. Puck let Brittany kiss him and then, with a wink to Vegas that told her he was aiming for Lauren, he span the bottle.

**_There was this letter I read…_ **

The bottle span for a really long time before it slowed. For a moment it pointed to Lauren and Puck sat up, but then it slid past Lauren, past Artie, past Finn… and landed on Vegas. He looked back at her and shrugged a little as he sat back into the circle beside her. The cheering erupted as he slid his hand along her cheek. This was the moment their plan would either make or break… 

He checked Santana and Lauren were watching before gripping his fingers in Vegas’ hair and pulling her in with both hands for the kiss he hoped would make Lauren want him more. His lips met Vegas’ and fireworks exploded in her head, fireworks like she had never expected. He seemed to feel it too as his tongue tentatively graced hers, his body pressing into her. For a good few moments the kiss continued as the cheering droned out and they were lost in each other. 

**_"If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain…”_ **

Eventually Puck broke the embrace. For a moment he kept his hands on her face as his eyes met hers. The butterflies were back and louder than before. Vegas frowned at him before clearing her throat and pulling out of it. That was a door she didn’t want to open. She laughed along with everyone else, rejecting Kurt’s questioning frown, and span the bottle. She didn’t even try this time, she just wanted to move on from that kiss and back to the mission at hand...

**_If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain…_ **

The bottle landed on Santana and Vegas’ heart began to pound. Santana met her eye and for a moment it all seemed perfect…

Then Santana shook her head and stepped out of the circle. 

“I’m not playing this anymore.” She backed away, leaving Vegas rejected in the middle of the circle. The group was deathly quiet as they assessed the situation. If they had been more sober it would have been obvious. 

“I’ll take this one.” Sam said gallantly, noticing Vegas’ face. He smiled warmly at her and kissed her gently on the lips, a silent apology for Santana’s behaviour. Vegas smiled at him in thanks and sat back down beside Puck. 

“Well that didn’t work.” Vegas whispered to him as Sam took his turn. 

“Didn’t it?” Puck asked her, his eyes shining. He nodded to where Lauren was fuming and Santana was pacing back and forth. “We’ve got them on the ropes, babe.”

Vegas had to agree with him.

“How do we get them to concede?” Vegas whispered. 

“I think we should duet again.” Puck winked at her and dragged her to her feet. As the Spin the Bottle game conitinued they took to the stage and Puck handed her a microphone. 

Vegas wasn’t sure if it was to save her from heartache or if he too had felt something in that kiss, but Puck seemed to have forgotten the mission as he and Vegas sang another duet together. Their voices did compliment each other, after all, and so, it seemed, did their bodies. 

**_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes on the cape. Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape"_ **

**_I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean, but me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine_ **

**_So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad, and though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad_ **

**_"Yes, I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain, I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne, I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape, at a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan our escape"_ **

Vegas wasn’t sure if she was imagining it as they sang, but the look in Puck’s eye was beyond flirtatious. It was almost desirous. She tried to ignore it as they sang.

**_So I waited with high hopes, and she walked in the place, I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face. It was my own lovely lady and she said…_ **

Vegas tried not to meet his eye as she sang. This was becoming too much to handle, it didn’t feel like a ruse anymore.

**_"Aw, it's you", then we laughed for a moment…_ **

Puck seemed to feel the same. 

**_And I said, "I never knew that you liked piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain, and the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne.”_ **

**_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes on the cape, you're the lady I've looked for, come with me, and escape"_ **

**_"If you like piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain, if you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain, if you like making love at midnight, in the dunes on the cape then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape"_ **

It seemed their plan had become complicated with multiple layers. Somehow, as Vegas lay down to sleep that night in Kurt’s bed beside a very out-of-it Blaine and Kurt himself, Vegas couldn’t stop picturing Puck’s face, the way he had looked at her, and the feel of him as he had kissed her. She got butterflies again as she thought about it. Was it the alcohol talking? Or was he the escape she had looked for.

**_"Yes, I like piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain, I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne, I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape, at a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan our escape"_ **


	23. I Think We're Alone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas makes a decision that will change her life forever when she decides to go round to Puck's.  
> **Warning: Contains adult themes and innuendo**
> 
> Song of the chapter: I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany  
> Canon episode: 2x15: Sexy  
> Song style: Sung in episode (meta)
> 
> (Just thought I'd make clear: I've tagged this as underage sex for my US readers, but where I am in the UK it's legal to have sex at 16)

**_Children behave, that's what they say when we're together_ **

Things had been… odd… since the party. Being sixteen had brought with it a lot of confusion and conflicting feelings. Her feelings for Santana had gone nowhere but now they were added to by feelings for Puck. Were they? He was everything Vegas aimed to hate: he was obnoxious, he was popular and he thought he was always right. But then… so was Santana. Maybe that was just her type now. 

Santana seemed to have been spending a lot of time looking at Brittany in the way Vegas had been looking at Santana. Perhaps the reason she didn’t want to commit to Vegas was not because she wasn’t gay, but because she had feelings for someone else?

Vegas was hoping this weeks assignment of ‘sex education’ would help her to understand her feelings. It was coming to her realisation that she was vastly inexperienced. After all, Sam had been the first person she had ever dated, male or female, and they hadn’t even made it far past second base… just. It had been close for a while but then they had broken up. Vegas was sure he’d hit a home run with Quinn, and definitely with Santana. 

Vegas watched Puck interact with Lauren in Glee club. At least from what it seemed their plot had worked for him. Vegas sighed heavily as Glee club was brought to a close and she watched all the couples leave. She took her time leaving. She was in no hurry. She read a message from Kurt that read:  _ HELP. Blaine tried to give me ‘the talk’! MORTIFIED.  _

Vegas frowned and typed a reply:  _ More details?  _ Before pocketing her phone and making to leave.

**_And watch how you play..._ **

“Hey, Vegas lights.” Puck’s voice came from the doorway and Vegas looked up. She hadn’t expected him to be standing there. 

“What are you still doing here? Isn’t Lauren totally in your trap now?” Vegas asked. 

“Things are…” Puck shrugged. “I’m still not sure. She does things to me, primal things…”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Puckerman. I don’t need to know.” Vegas sighed jealously.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to come round tonight? My mom’s out. I thought we could get takeout, watch bad movies.” Puck said. Vegas frowned at him. “I never got to thank you for going along with my plan.”

“Wouldn’t you rather spend the time with Lauren?” Vegas asked cautiously. 

“I wanted to spend some time with you.” Puck met her eye. “No agenda, just two friends hanging out. Scouts honour.” He held up the salute. “I figured I owe you.” 

Vegas narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to work out his agenda. He seemed, for once, to be telling the God honest truth. 

“Give me your address.” Vegas conceded, holding out a pen and allowing him to write it on her hand. 

“I’ll see you about 8.” Puck smiled at her and left into the hall. Vegas looked at his writing on her hand and felt the butterflies in her stomach erupt again. 

**_They don't understand…_ **

Vegas felt sick as she perched on the edge of his couch and he disposed of the pizza box. She wasn’t entirely sure why she felt so nervous. They were here as friends and so far it had been companionable as they had shared a pizza and laughed together. They had talked about Mr Schue’s Spanish pop quiz, their favourite music and how Kurt was getting on at Dalton. They had been avoiding talking about relationships or the kiss they had shared at the party. It was starting to get dark outside as Puck returned and sat beside her again, putting two glasses down on the coffee table. 

“Madam.” He said with a flourish. 

“...oiselle.” Vegas corrected him with a giggle. 

“Spanish was never my forte.” Puck shrugged. Vegas shook her head at him, deciding not to correct him. She picked up the glass and sniffed it. “I haven’t roofied you.” He said. “Honest.” He crossed his heart. 

“Then what is it?” She asked suspiciously. 

“Jack and coke.” Puck said as he drank half of his own. “My mom keeps it in the cupboard under the sink.” 

Vegas shook her head at him and took a sip. It was strong. “You trying to get me drunk again, Puckerman?” She asked, setting it down again. 

“You kidding? I’ve never seen anyone hold liquor as well as you. It would take a gallon to get you drunk.” He laughed and finished his own, setting down the glass and then looking at her. “I needed it for my own courage.”

“Oh?” Vegas frowned at him. “What courage?”

“I dunno, I find it hard to talk to you, I guess.” He shrugged. 

“Why?” Vegas blinked at him. 

“Because you’re you.” Puck sighed. “You’re the greatest girl I’ve ever met.”

“How much have you had?” Vegas laughed. 

“No, really.” Puck met her eye. “And I know you’re not interested in dating me and obviously I’ve got Lauren, but I just wanted you to know... I think you’re awesome.” 

Vegas looked at him carefully. The butterflies were back. 

“Did you think this before the party?” She asked cautiously, not wanting to hear the answer. 

“Yeah.” Puck said quietly. “It’s hurting my street cred to admit it, but I’ve pretty much liked you since I first saw you.” 

Vegas looked away from him as she struggled to breathe, her chest tightening. Was this a line?

“Sorry.” He suddenly changed tone. “Too much information. We’re here as friends.”

“Puck…” Vegas made up her mind as she looked back at him, their eyes meeting. “Kiss me again.” She whispered. 

Puck frowned at her, but she had to see. She shifted in her position to face him. 

**_And so we're running just as fast as we can, holding on to one anothers hands_ **

Puck blinked at her as he tried to work out if she was serious. When she looked cooly back at him, he smiled a little and slid his hand around her face again, brushing her hair away with his fingers. He met her eye and then slowly, gently, placed his lips on hers. 

The fireworks exploded again as she gripped his arms and he pulled her closer, her body against his. This time they didn’t have an audience. This time it was just the two of them, but the kiss was no less real. In fact it felt more so, more intense, more passionate. His fingers tightened in her hair and her hands ran up his arms and down his back. Sam had often kissed her like this but it had felt different. Kissing Puck brought with it years of experience. 

**_Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me, and we tumble to the ground and then you say…_ **

Vegas pulled out of the embrace to meet his eye. He was breathing slightly heavily, lost in her. Vegas didn’t know what to do. She had never expected this This was Puck. He had slept with every girl at school… and now Vegas knew why. She pulled out of his grip and downed the entire drink in front of her for courage. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Vegas nodded slowly. She had made up her mind. She wasn’t a kid anymore, and she wasn’t in a relationship and wouldn’t be anytime soon. Kurt had called her sexy but how would he know. This was her chance to prove herself to everyone, least of all herself, and to work through some things at the same time. She got to her feet and held out her hand to him. 

“Where are we going?” Puck asked, but he knew the answer. 

“You’ve got a bedroom, don’t you?” Vegas blinked at him. 

For a moment Puck considered arguing, but if he was honest this was his chance to be with one of the sexiest girls in school. He needed to see if he still had it, after all. 

He grinned at her and took her hand. “I promise it’ll be worth it.” He said huskily, kissing her again as she tried not to take back her decision. His kiss convinced her and he led her by the hand up to his bedroom.

**_I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound._ **

As they climbed the stairs he looked over his shoulder to check she was okay. She offered him a smile in response. She was determined that this was the right decision. 

**_Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin', cause what would they say if they ever knew._ **

Lying down on Puck’s bed with him as he kissed her felt more natural than any decision Vegas had made in the last few months. He was much more gentle in his touch than she had expected. It seemed he wanted it to go well as much as she did. 

**_And so we're running just as fast as we can, holding on to one anothers hands, trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say:_ **

It was nothing like she had ever expected. It was so much more. 

**_I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound._ **

**_I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around, I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound._ **

The thing that surprised Vegas the most was how easy it was. She hadn’t known to expect, not really, but he knew what he was doing and so she felt at ease. She gave him everything she had and he took it as gently as he could. 

**_Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one anothers hands, trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me, and we tumble to the ground and then you say._ **

**_I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around._ **

When it was over Vegas curled up in Puck’s arms and rested her head on his chest. He played with her hair and she lay in the darkness with a frown on her face as she tried to make sense of the situation. She could hear his heartbeat through his chest. It was soft, welcoming. She closed her eyes and let herself succumb to being there, being a grown up. 

**_I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound._ **


	24. Picture To Burn/Teardrops on my Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck hasn't spoken to Vegas since she gave him her virginity and she's still feeling confliction about Santana. She decides enough is enough. 
> 
> Song(s) of the chapter: A Mashup of Picture to Burn and Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift  
> Canon episode: 2x15: Sexy  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy..._ **

“You did what!” Kurt cried so loudly that Vegas was forced to shush him. “With Puck!” 

“Kurt!” Vegas cried, “Finn’s across the hall!” 

“I don’t care!” Kurt shook his head, disgusted. “How could you do that to yourself?”

“He’s not as bad as people think he is…” Vegas faltered. 

It had been a week since she had lost her virginity to Puck and he had barely spoken to her since. It had left her feeling confused, angry and hurt whilst also harbouring genuine feelings for him that made him want to see the good in him. Kurt, however, did not. 

“Vegas…” Kurt looked at her carefully. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been there for you. Maybe if I was you wouldn’t have,” He whispered, “ _ Given your virginity _ ” he raised his voice again, “To Noah Puckerman.”

“I know what I did, Kurt.” Vegas sighed. “You don’t have to remind me.”

“Clearly someone does.” Kurt folded his arms. “What happened to Santana?”

“She’s in love wih someone else.” Vegas thought about the song Santana had sang with Brittany in the choir room. It had stabbed her like a knife in the stomach. 

**_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me, so go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy, that's fine, you won't mind if I say, by the way…_ **

“Oh.” Kurt softened a little. “I’m so sorry, V.” 

“Yeah, well.” Vegas picked up her guitar and began to strum it. “I’m over it.” 

Kurt looked at her carefully. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I don’t know why people say it’s such a big deal.” Vegas said forcefully. “It’s no big deal.” She swallowed hard and Kurt saw the tears prick her eyes. 

He sat down beside her. “Vegas.” He put a hand on her arm. “Do you want to talk?”

Vegas blinked at him and tears suddenly flowed from her eyes. She set down her guitar and leant against him, sobbing as he held her. He shushed her and comforted her like a mother with a baby until she had sobbed enough to speak. 

“I thought he was different, you know? He was always different with me.” She said mournfully. 

“Are you sure you weren’t trying to prove something?” Kurt asked. Vegas frowned at him. How did he know? Kurt brushed her hair from her face. “Yeah,” He said softly, “I’ve been there. Not fully but… I know what it’s like to want to prove yourself.”

“Still getting nowhere with Blaine?” Vegas asked through her sniffles. 

Kut shook his head. “Sometimes I think he’s going to let me love him, but no. Mostly he’s just the reason for tears on my pillow.” Kurt sighed. 

“What are we like?” Vegas wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

“We are pathetic.” Kurt said decisively. “But I vow no more. We’re going to stop pining over people who can’t love us the way we deserve, we’re going to strike a match on that wasted time and we’re going to stop crying over spilt milk.”

Vegas smiled at him and grabbed her guitar. “That sounds like the perfect mash-up.” She grinned and began to freestyle the intro to  _ Picture to Burn.  _ As she sang she mashed up the lyrics with  _ Teardrops On My Guitar  _ and kept up the tempo so that Kurt was in awe. 

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn._ **

**_There's no time for tears, I'm just sitting here planning my revenge, there's nothing stopping me from going out with all of your best friends. I fake a smile so he won't see, what I want, what I need, and everything that we should be._ **

**_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that I've had to live without. He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._ **

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn._ **

**_And if you're missing me, you'd better keep it to yourself, cause coming back around here would be bad for your health. She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause…_ **

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn._ **

**_So I'll drive home alone, as I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down, and maybe get some sleep tonight. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, in case you haven't heard_ **

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn._ **

**_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough, and he's all that I need to fall into._ **

When Vegas entered the choir room the next day it was with her confidence returned. So what if Puck had blown her off and was now dating Lauren in her face. So what if he hadn’t been the man she had thought. She didn’t care. She didn’t need anyone. This was her time. 

**_You're just another picture to burn._ **

So why did she melt when he looked at her? Or when Santana shot her a shy smile. It was beginning to confuse her beyond reason. 

**_I fake a smile so he won't see._ **


	25. My Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident stirs up ghosts of Vegas' past and her mom makes a decision that will change things forever. Vegas is forced to reveal the truth about why she moved to Lima and show parts of herself she has long since kept hidden. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: My Immortal by Evanescence  
> Canon episode: 2x17: A Night of Neglect  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)
> 
> **Warning: Contains themes of domestic abuse**

**_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears._ **

Much had changed in the last few weeks. Puck had been pretty much ignoring Vegas but she was over it. It was just sex at the end of the day, she wasn’t going to dwell on it. Besides, with the rate at which relationships grew and changed at Glee club he would probably realise his mistake soon enough. She had moved on. Kurt and Blaine were officially together now, for which Vegas was grateful.

They had won at Regionals, wiping out the Warblers, thanks to the original songs Rachel and the team had written. As they came off the stage at Regionals Santana had grabbed hold of Vegas and hugged her tightly out of sheer happiness, not realising what it would do or stir up in her. It had been enough for Vegas to realise Santana felt the same way. Now all she had to do was wait. 

They had returned to McKinley and decided to hold a Night of Neglect benefit to showcase their talents. They were hard at work trying to fill out the programme with songs by neglected artists. Vegas was going to perform a piano ballad to close the first act, but she still had no idea what song to sing. 

That was when Miss Pillsbury showed up in the doorway to call Vegas away for a phone call in the office. The room fell quiet at the look on Miss Pillsbury’s face and Vegas got to her feet, wishing Kurt was here to go with her. Vegas followed Miss Pillsbury to the office and picked up the phone. 

**_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave…_ **

“Vegas.” It was her mom. She sounded like she was in tears. 

“Mom?” Vegas asked. 

“It’s your dad.” Doris said in a hollow voice. Vegas forgot how to breathe as she clutched the phone. Miss Pillsbury frowned at her. 

“What about him.” She managed to rasp into the phone. “He hasn’t found us…”

“He’s been in an accident. His brother called me.” Doris replied. There was a pause. “I’m going back to Vegas.”

“Mom.” Vegas shook her head. “No, you can’t.” 

“I have to.” Doris said in an empty voice. “He needs me. I don’t expect you to understand.” 

“Mom!” Vegas shook her head. “You have to think about this. If you go he’ll know where we are…” Vegas caught Miss Pillsbury’s eye and wondered if she knew. 

“I can’t just leave him.” Doris said. It was the same tone of voice Vegas had heard thousands of times. The voice of the brainwashed. 

“Mom.” Vegas pleaded. 

“I’ll be gone for a week.” Doris said. “I take it you’re not coming.” 

“No.” Vegas said. “And you’re an idiot for going.” She slammed down the phone and hung up. 

**_Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone._ **

For a moment she stood there, her mind filled with everything her father had ever done. She put a hand on her stomach and clutched the desk as tears washed over her. 

“Alright.” Miss Pillsbury hurried forward to comfort her. Despite her fear of germs, she put her arms around Vegas and let her cry into her shoulder. “Alright.” She said again. 

“I can’t…” She sobbed. “He can’t…” She clutched Miss Pillsbury for something, anything, to hold on to. 

“Let it all out.” Miss Pillsbury said comfortingly. Vegas sobbed into her shoulder for a little while and then composed herself to look at her. 

“Do you know?” She asked through sobs. 

There was a long silence before Miss Pillsbury slowly nodded her head. “I know everything.” 

Vegas blinked at her, numb. 

**_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real._ **

“Vegas…?” Tina hurried forwards as Vegas made her way back into the choir room, Miss Pillsbury at her side. The room fell silent again as Tina put an arm around Vegas. It was clear she had been crying and the room seemed stunned. 

“Vegas?” Mr Schue looked up from where he stood with Holly. “What is it?”

Vegas had spent the last forty minutes in Miss Pillsbury’s office talking it all over. It had been decided, for the good of Vegas’ mind, to tell everyone everything so that she would never be alone. Vegas knew her mom would not come back from Las Vegas, or worse would bring him with her. Miss Pillsbury was going to help her take out a restraining order so that if he did come to Ohio he couldn’t contact her. It would take time, but it needed to be done. Just like Vegas had to tell everyone the truth. 

“May I have the floor, Mr Schue?” Vegas asked. “I need to tell everyone something.” 

“Of course.” Mr Schue frowned at her, and then at Emma, and then looked back at Vegas. Vegas smiled minutely at Tina in thanks and took the middle of the room. Tina stepped away and Vegas clutched her own arms tightly for support.

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase._ **

“I think it’s time I filled you all in on the full story.” Vegas said as they all stopped what they were doing and turned to listen to her. “About why I came to Ohio. Why I changed schools. Why my parents split.” 

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._ **

She took a deep shuddering breath. 

**_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._ **

“When I was fourteen I realised I was bisexual. I started a… I guess kind of a… relationship with a girl in my gymnastics group.” Vegas smiled a little at the floor. “She was called Sarah and I think I must have thought I loved her.” Her smile faded. “It never got very far. Nothing more than holding hands, really.” She sighed. 

**_And I held your hand through all of these years._ **

“But then, shortly after my fifteenth birthday, somehow someone in my school found out that someone in the student body was gay. You have to understand… my middle school was relentless. Even the slightest wiff of gay and you would be… well, lets just say the last kid who came out got their hair lit on fire.” Vegas frowned at the floor as everyone gasped. “So I lived in such fear for so long. I ended things with Sarah, stopped going to gymnastics, tried to keep my head down and stay out of trouble.” She took a shuddering breath. “Then… then someone found out it was me. I don’t know how, or why, but the next thing I know they’ve spray painted ‘butch’ on the outside of my house.” She suppressed a sob. 

**_But you still have all of me._ **

The room was silent. “My dad wasn’t best pleased. No…” She scowled. “No one messes with Carson Cleaver. He’s the toughest guy in the whole damn town. No one messes with him. You messed with him and he’s mess you up.” She took a deep breath. “So naturally when he came home to that spray paint he wanted to find and murder the person responsible. I couldn’t have that.” 

Vegas looked up and into Santana’s eyes. The way she was looking at her was like no look they had ever shared. It was filled with sympathy and understanding. “So I came clean. I told my dad I was bisexual, that they spray painted it to mark me.” She shivered and held herself tighter as she looked away from their eyes and back at the floor. “A normal dad would still want to avenge his daughters honour. A normal dad would go to the school and demand retribution.” 

There was a pause. 

**_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_ **

“Not my dad. Not Carson Cleaver. It was nothing to do with the spray paint anymore. It was to do with me. Me, and the demons inside me. The thing about Carson Cleaver is he’s a god fearing man. Can’t have no unnaturals under his roof, no sinners, no gays.” She screwed up her eyes. “He was no stranger to violence, my dad. He’s beaten my mom a few times and she’d always just brush it off as his temper. So when he rounded on me… I didn’t think it would hurt as much as it did.” She opened her eyes. “But he’d been drinking that day, you see, and he was actually holding the bottle when he decided to beat the gay out of me.” Vegas took a deep breath and lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal the deep scar just below her rib cage. The room gasped in unison, all except Miss Pillsbury who closed her eyes. She knew all of this and she could feel Vegas’ pain as she recounted it. Vegas lowered her shirt again. 

**_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_ **

“My dad was my hero once. He could do no wrong. I guess I loved him, I still do if I really think about it.” She sobbed and then took a deep, ragged breath. “So my mom and I fled as soon as I’d finished surgery. My mom’s a nurse so she kept me in check as we drove out here. My mom’s aunt used to live in Lima, she knew it was a good place to make a fresh start.” Vegas held herself tight once more. 

The room was silent. 

**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_ **

“And he got away with it?” Mr Schue said breathlessly. 

“Like I said, Mr Schue. No-one in that town touches Carson Cleaver. I was clumsy, wasn’t I? I fell on the broken glass that embedded itself in my stomach.” Vegas shrugged. A tear rolled down her cheek. 

“What’s happened?” Puck asked from the back of the room. “Why are you telling us this now?” He was thinking to himself how he had not noticed the scar when he had seen her in her glory, but 

“He’s in hospital, my dad. Crashed whilst driving drunk.” Vegas said. “My uncle called my mom and she’s gone out there, gone back to him.”

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_ **

“So he’s going to know where you are?” Sam added as it sank in with everyone. Part of him was hurt that Vegas had never told him, but then he had always known there was something. A secret. 

Vegas nodded slowly. “But Miss Pillsbury is helping me take out a restraining order. He won’t be able to touch me.”

“Damn straight.” Puck snarled. “If he tries we’ll…” He punched his hand and the rest of the club agreed. 

“Thank you.” Vegas smiled at them. “Thank you for giving me a place to feel safe. And now I’ve told you guys everything I can finally let go of the past and look to the future.” She sighed. “My mom’s probably not going to come back from Vegas. I’m going to move in with Kurt until then.” She met Finn’s eye. “I’ve already spoken with Burt and Carol. Kurt knows all of this already.” Vegas blinked back the tears.

“You know you’re a part of the family already.” Finn said. Vegas smiled at him. 

“And your mom?” Mr Schue said. “You said your dad abused her.” 

Vegas shrugged. “She made the choice to go back. I’m not sure what I can do.” 

Mr Schue nodded. 

**_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_ **

There was a pause, and then as one collective unit everyone in the room got to their feet and made for Vegas. Puck, Finn, Sam and Santana were the first to reach her, enclosing her in their bodies so that she felt safe and secure. Her eyes met Santana’s and that same look gazed back at her. For a moment Vegas lost herself in Santana’s eyes. The rest of the group joined and for a moment they stood there in silence, even Rachel. 

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase._ **

“On the bright side.” Vegas said from the middle of the huddle. They all broke apart, some with tears in their own eyes as Vegas wiped away hers. “I know what song I’m going to sing for the Night of Neglect.” She giggled a little through the tears and wiped her cheeks. There was a beat and then Santana reached out with her sleeve to wipe away Vegas’ tears for her. It was a small gesture but it was enough. 

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_ **

The Night of Neglect opened to a small audience. Vegas had barely had time to think about her home situation in the days since confessing to the group. She had moved her few belongings into the attic room at Carol and Burt’s, with the help of Blaine and Finn, and Kurt had organised her room to make it homely. They had baked cookies and spend the evening together as a three to take her mind off of it. Seeing Kurt happy reminded her that she could be too. 

**_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_ **

Perhaps most importantly since her confession, Santana had stopped being a bitch. Before the show opened she had even sought Vegas out to wish her luck. A moment had passed between them again and then Santana had taken to the stage for her song. Vegas watched from the wings and remembered why she had fallen in love with her. 

**_And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me_ **

When it was Vegas’ turn she took the spotlight at the piano and closed her eyes. She let all the emotion wash over her and then began to play the opening notes of  _ My Immortal.  _

Her mom should be here but she wasn’t. She was in Las Vegas losing all Vegas’ respect and integrity. Vegas was smarter. She knew the truth. She let the emotion pour out in her performance.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._ **

The song was for her mom, for the man her dad had once been, for the person Vegas had left behind. 

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._ **

When her performance was finished and Blaine and Kurt applauded her, Vegas exited the stage and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had lost herself in the words and let herself feel before she shut it all away again and moved on. That chapter was done, onto the next. 

She was met by Santana in the wings of the stage. Vegas opened her mouth to speak, to ask her what she was doing, but Santana put a finger to her lips, shook her head, and then kissed Vegas wholly and completely. 

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_ **

“I can’t deny it anymore.” Santana whispered in the shadows as her hands held Vegas’ face in the dark. “I’m so in love with you it hurts, and I’m sorry if that meant I pushed you away. I’m ready now, ready to let you in, ready to let myself love you the way you deserve.” 

Vegas smiled at her in the darkness and kissed her again, letting her in. 

**_You still have all of me._ **


	26. Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Santana are dating in secret and Santana voices her plan for showing Vegas how much she loves her. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Looking Up by Paramore  
> Canon episode: 2x18: Born This Way  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_Things are looking up, oh finally._ **

Things really had been looking up since the Night of Neglect. Santana and Vegas were dating in secret, Vegas had been selected to be a soloist at Nationals in New York and she was finally feeling like she belonged. So why wasn’t she entirely happy?

Her Mom had sent word from Vegas and her hunch had been correct. Carson had said a few words in her ear and she had decided to forgive him everything. It sickened Vegas to her stomach, but at least now she wasn’t alone in handling it. Burt and Carol had been so welcoming and were treating her like the daughter they had never had. She was a part of the family and honestly it felt good to have a dad who loved her for who she was. Burt was a great guy and Vegas was glad he had come out of her friendship with Kurt. She didn’t need her own Mom, she could stay in Nevada for all Vegas cared. 

Dating Santana was everything she had ever wanted or dreamed about. As it turned out Kurt had been right, and Santana was only a bitch because she was denying her feelings for Vegas. When they were alone together it was natural. To date Alyse’s personal favourite was the food fight they had when Santana’s mom was at work, They had made such a mess in the kitchen and then made out on the floor amongst it all. Pure perfection. 

**_I thought I'd never see the day when you smile at me._ **

**_We always pull through when we try, I'm always wrong but you're never right. You're never right._ **

**_Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep?_ **

**_I'd never trade it in, 'cause I've always wanted this and it's not a dream anymore._ **

**_No. It's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for._ **

Vegas sang a song in Glee club that was secretly dedicated to Santana in the week before Mr Schue gave them an official assignment. They were looking for songs to fit the theme for the performance in New York, and though the song got shot down Vegas didn’t care. She had to tell Santana how she felt. Things were so perfect it scared her. 

**_Could have given up so easily, I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me_ **

**_Taken for granted, almost everything that I would have died for just yesterday, just yesterday_ **

**_Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep?_ **

**_I'd never trade it in, 'cause I've always wanted this and it's not a dream anymore._ **

Which is why when Santana said she needed to talk to her after her song had finished Vegas’s heart plummeted through the floor. 

**_No. It's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for._ **

They headed off school property to a little coffee shop that they frequented because it was secluded. Santana ordered their coffees and Vegas tried to work out what Santana had meant by ‘we need to talk’. 

“I’m running for prom queen.” Santana said as Vegas watched her carefully. Vegas closed her eyes and let out a physical sigh of relief. 

“I thought you were calling things off.” Vegas said with her hand over heart. “I was ready to go ballistic.” She laughed. Santana smiled at her and shook her head. 

“No. Not yet.” She sipped her coffee. 

“So is that it? Next time, word it different.” Vegas giggled.

“Well, I do have to explain.” Santana fluttered her eyelashes at Vegas. Vegas set down her coffee and felt the nerves return. “I’m running with Karofsky.”

“What?!” Vegas exploded to the point where she was shushed from across the room. 

“Shh!” Santana urged her. “I’m not romantically involved with him or anything.” She shook her head. “I promise.”

“Then why? He chased Kurt away, he pushed me down the stairs and broke my ankle. I still can’t do a jazz square.” Vegas said incredulously.

“Good, nobody should.” Santana scowled at her. “I’m running with Karofsky to get Kurt back.”

“Are you insane?” Vegas shook her head at her. 

“We’re starting this anti-bullying campaign. The Bully-Whips. It’s to help Kurt, I want him back too.” Santana smiled at Vegas and Vegas got the feeling she was doing this for her. Vegas returned her smile slightly. 

“Why would Karofsky sign off on it?” Vegas sipped her coffee thoughtfully. “He’s the last person to want Kurt back.”

“I have dirt on him.” Santana said devilishly over her mug. Vegas frowned at her. 

“Do you know…?” She breathed, reading Santana’s expression. 

“Do you?” Santana frowned. Vegas nodded. 

“That’s why he’s out to get Kurt and me by default. He’s the reason the school isn’t safe for us to be a couple.” Vegas lowered her voice. She knew Santana didn’t like her talking about it in public. 

“Well, if we get prom king and queen… maybe I’ll call you up on stage and kiss you.” Santana smiled at her. 

“That sounds like an incentive I can get behind.” Vegas’ eyes sparkled. She moved her lips in the slightest of blown kisses so that Santana would know she wanted to kiss her. That was their code and it had worked well for the last few weeks. Santana grinned at her. 

“Does that mean we can get our scissor on tonight?” Santana whispered. 

“Baby,” Vegas was barely audible. “If you get Kurt back to McKinley, you can do anything you want to me.” 

“That sounds like an incentive I can get behind.” Santana repeated, mimicking the lip movement with her eyes sparkling. 

**_I'd never trade it in, 'cause I've always wanted this and it's not a dream anymore._ **

**_No. It's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for._ **


	27. I Am What I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley and Vegas couldn't be happier! She has the girlfriend, the best friend, the solo... life is looking good. So why is she so scared something will go wrong?
> 
> Song of the chapter: I Am What I Am by Gloria Gaynor  
> Canon episode: 2x18: Born This Way  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_I am what I am, I am my own special creation_ **

The week’s assignment was centred around Rachel’s broken nose, and tensions were high. The prom queen competition was hotting up. Vegas, naturally, was supporting Santana in her campaign though she was doing it from the sidelines. She still wasn’t happy with Karofsky being involved. 

“Do you think it’ll work?” Kurt asked one night as he helped Vegas print her t-shirt for the final number of the week. It had been tasked to them to print a t-shirt with what they thought their biggest flaw was on it, the idea being they would embrace it. Vegas had opted for SWINGS BOTH WAYS as her proudest flaw. 

“I mean, I haven’t been bullied in weeks.” Vegas said. 

“Yeah, but that’s because you’re dating Santana.” Kurt said. “And people still don’t know about it?” 

“No.” Vegas laughed a little. “I don’t even know how.”

“Probably all the rules.” Kurt said bitterly. 

“You mean Santana’s rules?” Vegas said sadly as she sat beside him on the bed. 

“Yeah. I love you and I’m so glad you’re happy with Santana, but love shouldn’t come with provisos.” 

“It doesn’t.” Vegas argued but she sighed. “It’s just until she knows that she’s safe. At school. That’s all.”

There was a pause as Vegas thought about her relationship with Santana. Kurt was right, there were a lot of rules. She shook it off. 

“So will you come back?” Vegas looked at him. “I miss you when I’m not at home and it’s still not the same without you.”

“I don’t know if I can leave Blaine.” Kurt frowned at the floor. 

“Blaine will understand.” Vegas said. “McKinley is your home. It’s where you belong.” She smiled at him. He smiled back at her and conceded with a nod. She squealed and hugged him. 

“I have missed it.” Kurt admitted. “And,” He gave her a knowing look, “I realised that you and I have never duetted in Glee club.” 

“That’s true.” Vegas grinned. “Do you have a song in mind?” 

**_So come take a look…_ **

It was official. Kurt Hummel was back at McKinley and, to celebrate, he had a song to sing with Vegas on the auditorium stage. It had been an emotional rollercoaster of a day and it all boiled down to this. Vegas had agreed to the song that would help show them all what it meant to be proud of who you are, whilst also telling her girlfriend the same thing. 

The Glee club settled in for the performance and Vegas took her place behind the piano whilst Kurt took centre stage. Vegas was going to start the singing and they were both wearing long dramatic coats to cover the outfits underneath. 

**_Give me the hook or the ovation._ **

**_It's my world that I want to have a little pride in, my world and it's not a place I have to hide in_ **

**_Life's not worth a damn till you can say, hey world I am what I am!_ **

Kurt took over the next verse and the crowd cheered as Vegas accompanied him.

**_I am what I am, I don't want praise, I don't want pity._ **

**_I bang my own drum, some think it's noise, I think it's pretty_ **

**_And so what if I love each feather and each spangle_ **

**_Why not try and see things from a different angle_ **

**_Your life is a sham till you can say, “Hey world I am what I am.”_ **

They sang in unison as he lounged on the piano with a flourish and Vegas played enthusiastically. 

**_I am what I am and what I am needs no excuses,_ **

**_I deal my own deck, sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces…_ **

Brad took over playing for the last verse as Vegas and Kurt engaged in their choreography. 

**_It's my life and there's no return and no deposit_ **

In unison they peeled off the coats to reveal all rainbow outfits beneath. Vegas met Santana’s eye to show her how good it could be to be out and proud.

**_One life, so it's time to open up your closet!_ **

**_Life's not worth a damn till you can say_ **

It felt good to have Kurt back as she hugged him for the last note. She felt complete, and it scared her. 

**_Hey world I am what I am!_ **


	28. Grenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a rumour starts to circulate that Santana is seeing a girl, she rounds on Vegas and delivers her an ultimatum. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Grenade by Bruno Mars (again, sacrilege this song was never actually in Glee!)  
> Canon episode: 2x19: Rumours  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta/fantasy)

**_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, take, take, take it all, but you never give_ **

Life with Santana was becoming difficult. Vegas had been so happy when they had first got together. Sure, they had to keep it a secret for Santana’s street cred or whatever, but Vegas had been happy just to have her. For two months nearly they had been happy together… until now. 

Rumours started to circulate around the school that santana had been seen out on a date with a girl. The Muckraker had been issued around the hall, digging up dirt on students, and with it came a blurry, silhouetted image of two girls kissing. One, judging by the chest, was undeniably Santana. The other was less obvious and so the rumours had started as to who it was. Naturally the students turned to Vegas. After all, she wasn’t dating anyone and she was the only out and proud bisexual in the school. 

This was why Santana was struggling. 

“What are you going to do about this?” Santana slammed the Muckraker down on the piano in the auditorium as Vegas rehearsed her number for Nationals. She stopped playing and picked up the paper. 

“Babe, no one knows its me.” Vegas replied. 

“How can you not be more worried about this? Of course it’s you! You’re the only out person in this school with boobs!” Santana shouted. 

“Santana…” Vegas stood up where she was to appeal to her. “You have to calm down. It’s a rumour, it’ll go away.” 

“It’s not just a rumour though, is it?” Santana began pacing back and forth. “I know this was going to happen.” 

“What do you want me to do, publically announce that I’m straight? Maybe that I slept with Puck?” Vegas scoffed. “You’re overreacting.”

“No!” Santana rounded on her so that she recoiled. “This is all your fault! I was perfectly fine being straight until you told me you liked me. If you hadn’t kissed me…”

“You kissed me.” Vegas reminded her. 

“Yeah, well, I’m done.” Santana snapped. 

**_Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss._ **

There was a heavy silence as Vegas stared at her. 

“What?” Her heart was hammering. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Santana folded her arms. “We’re over, Vegas. There won’t be any rumours to circulate if there’s nothing to pin them on.” 

**_Had your eyes wide open_ **

“Santana.” Vegas made to step towards her but Santana held up her hands to stop her. 

“No, Vegas.” She said. “We’re through.” 

And with that she turned and stormed out, leaving Vegas numb on the stage. 

**_Why were they open?_ **

Vegas thought about everything they had been through, all the kisses and fights and make-ups, all the months of loving her from afar when she couldn’t love her back. It seemed she never had. 

**_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, you did_ **

Vegas fantasised herself storming after Santana and into the hall, confronting her in song form as she followed her through the school and gave her a piece of her mind. 

**_To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for you._ **

**_Throw my hand on a blade for you, I'd jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you._ **

In between her fantasies Vegas performed the song to herself alone on the auditorium stage where Santana had just broken her heart. 

**_Oh oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for you baby._ **

**_But you won't do the same._ **

**_No, no, no, no_ **

She fantasised watching Santana in class as she sang to her from afar, singing to her in Glee, the cafeteria, her car… anything to make her hear her. 

**_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb, tell the devil I said 'hey' when you get back to where you're from._ **

**_Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car._ **

As she sang to herself on the stage she felt herself begin to cry as she belted to the rafters. 

**_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, yes you did._ **

**_To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for you._ **

**_Throw my hand on a blade for you, I'd jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you._ **

**_Oh oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for you baby._ **

She remembered the first kiss she had shared with Santana, the time she had laid in her arms and they had talked about their deepest desires, the damn food fight in the kitchen...

**_If my body was on fire, oh you'd watch me burn down in flames. You said you loved me you're a liar 'cause you never, ever, ever did baby._ **

A stillness washed over Vegas as she stood on the stage looking out over the empty auditorium. She imagined Santana sitting in front of her, letting her sing to her and tell her how she had made her feel. 

**_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for you._ **

**_Throw my hand on a blade for you, I'd jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you._ **

**_Oh oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for you baby._ **

**_But you won't do the same_ **

**_No, you won't do the same_ **

**_You wouldn't do the same_ **

**_Oh, you'll never do the same._ **

She and Santana were over. Now what?

**_No, no, no, no_ **


	29. Dance, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night and Vegas finds herself conflicted when she shares dances with several of her favourite people. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy  
> Canon episode: 2x20: Prom Queen  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_She says she's no good with words, but I'm worse._ **

Prom was going to be the worst part of the year so far. Vegas had given up hope of ever having a date. Santana was now publicallydating Karofsky and it made Vegas sick to her stomach. 

“Ignore it, babe.” Kurt whispered as they walked past Santana and Karofsky making out in the hall. 

“Ignore it.” Vegas scoffed. “Ignore that she tore my heart out, threw it on the ground and set it on fire?”

“Exactly.”

**_Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue._ **

“What am I gonna do, Kurt?” Vegas said mournfully as she leant against her locker and looked down the hall. “Prom is in two days and I don’t have a date. I was hoping Sam might ask me out of pity, but I think he’s taking Mercedes.” She threw her head back against the locker. 

“Prom isn’t the be all and end all.” Kurt said wisely. Vegas just looked at him. 

“It’s easy for you to say.” She sighed. “You have Blaine.” 

“Then you should come with us.” Kurt said. “Three way date. We’ll have fun.” 

**_Weighed down with words too overdramatic._ **

“That’s so pathetic.” Vegas whined. 

“V.” Kurt took her firmly in his hands by the arms. “You are pathetic.” 

“Ouch.” Vegas laughed a little. “Why don’t you tell me how you really feel.” It had worked though, she cheered up a little. “Okay.” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll go with you and Blaine and be an even bigger loser than I feel.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Kurt grinned at her. “You decided what song you’re singing yet?”

“I’ve decided to take it off the Top 40 and go a little more alternative.” Vegas sighed. “Besides, emo is how I feel right now.” 

**_Tonight it's ‘it can't get much worse’ versus ‘no one should ever feel like’…_ **

The night of prom dawned and Vegas got ready with Kurt in his room. Blaine knocked on the door as he arrived and he put a hand on his heart as he saw her. She did a mock twirl in her prom dress. She had to admit, despite her broken heart she did feel like Cinderella.

“Vegas,” He took her hand, kissed the back of it and bowed, “You’re ravishing enough to turn any gay man straight.”

“I wish.” Vegas laughed. “I can’t even keep the gay girls gay.” 

“Sorry to hear about Santana.” Blaine said. “I thought you two were really cute together.” Kurt mimed a finger across his throat motion. 

“So did I.” Vegas shrugged. “Guess I’m destined to forever be alone.” 

“I’ll always have an attic room for you.” Kurt said, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Great, Miss Havesham, party of one.” She grumbled but smiled at him. 

**_I'm two quarters and a heart down and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_ **

After they posed for the obligatory prom photos with Carol and Burt, Burt drove them to the prom. Vegas sat beside Blaine and Kurt as they whispered romantically to one another. Vegas had never felt more like going to a dance. She knew Santana was going to be there in a gorgeous dress, draped all over Karofsky. She might even feel pangs for Sam and Puck in their suits. At least Puck was talking to her now. He still hadn’t apologised for the way he had used her, but by now Vegas knew better than to expect it from him. 

“Alright kids,” Burt pulled up, “Have a great night.” 

Blaine and Kurt climbed out first as Vegas gathered her purse with a heavy heart. 

“Hey, kid.” Burt caught her eye in the rearview. She looked at him, confused. “Knock ‘em dead. Make ‘em jealous.” He said with a knowing wink.

It was the most fatherly thing anyone had ever said to her. She couldn’t help but grin at him in thanks as she climbed out of the car, feeling reenergised as she did. 

**_These words are all I have so I write them, I need them just to get by._ **

Thankfully her song was to be one of the first performed so she didn’t have much time to mourn her losses. As predicted Santana looked smoking hot and Vegas longed to hold her again, but she quickly lost herself in dancing with Blain and Kurt until it was her time to perform. 

She took her place on the stage and looked around at the expectant faces. She was going to give them a show the likes of which they had never seen, let Santana know she couldn’t keep her down. 

“Are you ready to dance, dance,” She asked. There was an answering cheer and a whoop on behalf of Kurt. “Hit it” She ordered the band. The crowd cheered and jumped around dancing as Vegas performed. 

**_Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime_ **

**_Dance, dance, and these are the lives you love to lead_ **

**_Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me_ **

She watched Santana dance determinedly with Karofsky and a spark of revolution lit within her. 

**_You always fold just before you're found out, drink up it's last call last resort, but only the first mistake and I…_ **

**_I'm two quarters and a heart down and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds, these words are all I have so I write them. So you need them just to get by._ **

She gripped the microphone and looked determinedly at Santana for the next line. She needed her to know.

**_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love._ **

The dancing was bordering on rioting as everyone loved her performance. 

**_Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime_ **

**_Dance, dance, and these are the lives you love to lead_ **

**_Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me_ **

**_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress._ **

Again her eyes fell on Santana. 

**_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me._ **

She decided to give it her all for the last chorus.

**_Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime_ **

When the song was finished she found her way through the crowd to rejoin Blaine and Kurt. They congratulated her on her song and they took to dancing again as the next song came on. It was Rachel singing ‘Jar of Hearts’, and Vegas felt a tap on her shoulder. 

Kurt gave her a raised eyebrow as she turned to see Sam. 

“Can I have this dance?” He asked. Vegas nodded and let him put an arm around her. For a while they danced awkwardly in each other’s arms. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you.” Vegas met his eye. “How’s your dad doing?”

“He’s getting close to getting a job, actually.” Sam smiled at her. Vegas frowned at him, feeling there was more to be said there. It didn’t seem here was the place. He swept her hair from her face as he had done before. “You know, it’s been a whirlwind of a year, but you’re still the highlight of it.”

Vegas frowned at him. “What?” 

“”I shouldn’t have let you go. That’s all.” Sam smiled at her. 

Vegas felt dizzy. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“I didn’t know before.” Sam said apologetically. 

“Are you saying you want to try again?” Vegas asked cautiously. 

Sam shook his head mournfully. “I think we missed our shot.” Vegas’ heart sank. There  _ was  _ something he wasn’t telling her. “But I just… I wanted you to know. After Quinn, and Santana, and Puck…” He met her eye deliberately, letting her know that he knew and he forgave her. “...I love you Vegas.” 

There was a long pause as she looked back at him. After so long she was finding it hard to remember why she had broken up with him. He was right. They missed their shot, and it was her fault.

“I love you too.” Vegas met his eye. There was a moment as he looked at her and she felt he was going to kiss her. But it passed, and he pulled her against him so they could dance again. They stayed like that until the end of the song. When it was done, he kissed her hand, smiled, and let her go.

**_Dance, dance, and these are the lives you love to lead_ **

Blaine highjacked the microphone to perform and Kurt danced with Vegas. 

“How’s it going with you two?” Vegas called over the music. 

“He’s the one, V. I’m sure of it.”

“Really?!” Vegas grinned at him. “I’m so happy for you!” 

“Did you see Santana’s face whilst you were performing?” Kurt asked. “She was fuming that she let you go. You killed it, babe.” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you!” Vegas said. “Thank you for always being there. You’re the one for me.” She beamed at him.

“That could get awkward.” He winked at her. There was a pause. “Speaking of  _ the one _ , things looked cosy with Sam…?” He frowned a ther. “What’s that about?”

“Closure.” Vegas replied. She scowled in the direction of where Sam was dancing with Mercedes. She didn’t want to tell Kurt that Sam had said he loved her. That felt too intimate, even for their friendship. 

**_Dance this is the way they'd love, dance this is the way they'd love, dance this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me._ **

Kurt was crowned prom queen. The room fell silent as he ran from the room. Blaine ran after him and Vegas fuming, rounded on the room. She stormed across the floor and climbed up on the stage to take the microphone. Such was her fury that Figgins allowed her. 

“You think that’s funny?” She demanded, looking round at them all. “You think it’s funny to play a joke like that? Do you know how hard it is to be proud in your own skin when you’re like us?” Nobody said anything. She could feel Santana, Puck and those behind her looking at her. “Well, I for one think you are correct. Kurt deserves that and every crown. He is twice the man any of you are, and more of a queen than any woman will ever know. Kurt Hummel deserves to be the monarch of this school. I guess that’s what you wanted, right? That’s what you meant? Well, I’m glad you finally see it.” She handed the microphone back as Kurt and Blaine returned to the room. She stepped down from the stage to give Kurt a hug as he walked past her. 

“Thank you.” He whispered in her ear, giving her a small nod to show he was okay. 

**_Dance, dance._ **

Kurt took his crown like the hero he was and Blaine stood beside Vegas, his arm around her shoulder like proud parents. 

“You’re good for him.” Blaine whispered to her. She frowned at him. “I think without you he would have given up a long time ago.” 

“I could say the same to you.” Vegas whispered back. They watched as Karofsky abandoned Kurt on the dance floor. “It’s up to your Romeo.” Vegas pushed Blaine onto the floor to intercept. She smiled with pride as they danced together. 

**_Dance, dance_ **

Vegas felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Puck standing there. It really did seem like tonight was the night for reunions. 

“May I have this dance?” Puck asked. Vegas nodded cautiously and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. It was  _ Dancing Queen _ , sung by Santana and Mercedes, so there wasn’t much opportunity for talking. Puck, however, was going to try. “I’m so sorry for how I treated you.” 

“It’s a bit late for that.” Vegas replied sourly. “You know I gave you my virtue, right?”

“I know. I used you. Like I use everyone else. But, do you want to know the truth? The reason it took me so long to talk to you after I blew you off?” 

“I’m waiting.” Vegas replied. Her hands were on his shoulders and his on her hips but that was as close as it was going to get. There was a pause as he looked at her intensely. 

“I was in love with you.” He replied. Vegas stared at him. What was going on tonight?! 

She scoffed and laughed. “That’s a line if ever I heard one.” 

“No, it’s true.” Puck genuinely sounded like he was telling the truth. Vegas frowned at him. “It didn’t start that way when I found you in the library. It wasn’t even that way at the party, but then we kissed and.. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind, babe.” He seemed serious. 

Vegas swallowed hard. It would be so easy to let him in, forget her integrity, but she was going to stick by her guns. The truth was she was exhausted with love. 

“It’s too late.” She said. “You should have told me that when I was laid in bed next to you.” She released her hands from his shoulders and, with one last look at him and a shake of her head, she stalked off and left him there. 

**_Dance, dance_ **

She was alone in the ladies bathroom when Santana found her. 

“Are you gonna tell me you love me too.” Vegas said as she wiped her tear-stained eyes in the mirror. 

“What?” Santana asked. 

“Nothing.” Vegas turned to her. “I’m sorry your scheme didn’t pay off.” 

“There’s nothing new there.” Santana shrugged. There was a pause. “I am sorry for how I treated you, though.” She took a deep breath. “I’m not ready to come out. That much is painfully clear. But that doesn’t mean what I feel for you isn’t real. I just… I don’t expect you to wait for me, but I needed you to know.” Santana looked at her. “Do you forgive me?” 

There was a long pause as Vegas looked back at her. Then, slowly, she nodded. She smiled wanly. “There’s nothing to forgive. You know where I am if you find the courage you need.” 

Vegas took a deep breath and forced herself to hug her. For a moment they stood there, and then Vegas walked past her and out of the bathroom, leaving her behind. 

At least, if nothing else, tonight had brought a whole load of closure. Now there was nothing standing in the way of Nationals. 

**_Dance, dance_ **


	30. Talking To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas is beginning to crack under the stress of what happened at prom, and the upcoming Nationals. When the Glee club is asked to help organise a funeral she begins to wonder whether her mom is okay now she's back with her dad. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars  
> Canon episode: 2x21: Funeral  
> Song style: Sung in episode (meta)

**_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away_ **

Things had been full speed ahead since prom in preparation for Nationals, so when Sue approached Vegas and Kurt to organise a funeral for her sister, getting the Glee club to help, things suddenly came to a halt. Vegas had barely had time to think in the weeks since prom. She had not had a chance to talk to Sam or Puck about their confessions at prom, or Santana about her struggles. The whole funeral thing had really brought some things into perspective. 

Vegas had not heard from her mom in weeks, not since she had told her she was staying in Las Vegas to ‘make things work’ with Carson. It had been a heated argument over the phone and Carol and Burt had listened to the whole thing in the kitchen of their house. It had been made unofficially official once Vegas had told Doris that she had taken out a restraining order, by court order Carson could not come within fifteen feet without Vegas’ say so. At that point Doris had called Vegas selfish and told her she needed to come home. Vegas had refused and announced she was disowning her parents if her mom didn’t see sense and call the cops. Doris had refused, and so Burt had taken the phone and told her there and then that Vegas was disowning her parents and being unofficially adopted by him and his wife. Doris had conceded when Burt had made her see it was best for Vegas. So, through mutual agreement, Vegas was now under the Hummel-Hudson’s protection. Kurt had thrown her an adoption dinner party and now referred to her as his sister.

**_I want you back_ **

But everything going on with this funeral had brought up the demons again. The truth of the matter was that Vegas missed her mom and worried everyday for her safety. She had no idea if she was alive or if she had finally finished her off. 

She had to admit that she even missed her dad sometimes. When he wasn’t being an alcoholic abusive he had been a decent enough guy. He would sing whilst cooking breakfast and vaguely resembled Hugh Jackman. Since she had been a little girl he had made her laugh, kissed her knee when she cut it falling off her bike. But then he had stabbed her with a broken beer bottle. 

**_I want you back_ **

Burt was a great substitute, and Carol treated her like the daughter she never had. Finn and Kurt were the most protective big brothers Vegas could ever have asked for. Her own brother was god knows where in New York or New Jersey or somewhere. He had disowned his family a long time ago. It was nice to have family close. But it wasn’t the same, it wasn’t her family and sometimes when she lay awake at night she wished she could go and crawl into her mom’s bed and she could sing her to sleep. 

**_My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand you're all I have._ **

When they had fled Las Vegas Doris had made it clear it was them two now against the world. She was a nurse, and therefore a very smart woman. She had been what she referred to as ‘trailer trash’ but she had risen above it and changd her destiny, and now she was determined to change Vegas’. Clearly she had forgotten that along the way. She had been very young when she had given birth to Ely and married Carson. It had been a shotgun wedding and they had never really had chance to breathe. Vegas had loved seeing her mom happy now they were in Ohio. They had both been happy for the very first time.

**_You're all I have._ **

Vegas remembered vividly their first night in their Ohio house, now laying dormant with the plants all dead. They had not had furniture and so her mom had built them a blanket fort out of what they could grab on their journey from Nevada. The only light had been the moon and the stars through the big windows and they had laid on the floor together, talked to the moon and counted the stars. Doris had always emphasised the importance of talking to the moon and would always give it a little salute everytime it lit up the sky. Vegas missed that. 

**_At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself talking to the moon._ **

With the funeral coming up Vegas found herself wondering whether she would even know if her mom was okay. She didn’t think Carson would ever actually kill her, but then she had never thought him capable of stabbing her. She sat alone in her room in the attic of the Hummel-Hudson household and gazed up at the moon through the skylight. She wondered what it would look like from where her mom was in Las Vegas. She figured it was worth a shot talking to the moon and seeing if her mom would get the message. 

Only, she didn’t know what to say. What could she say after everything?

**_Tryin' to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too, or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon._ **

Vegas had never told anyone that she talked to the moon, not even Kurt. She thought they’d find her an even weirder freak than they already did. Already at school she was the bisexual kid, and in Glee club she was the abuse survivor too. She wasn’t sure she could handle another label. Things had been tough ever since prom, what with her relationships and the stress of carrying a solo at Nationals. They were going to do two original songs and then Vegas was going to bring things home with a ballad in case the original songs didn’t fly. It was a lot of pressure and she was beginning to crack. She just wanted her mommy to take it all away.

**_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town, they say I've gone mad. Yeah I've gone mad, but they don't know what I know._ **

She drew her knees up to her chest on her bed and gazed up at the silver orb. It was bright and full tonight, the perfect dial as her mom had said. Her clock read 1.18am. Vegas wasn’t sleeping so well of late. It would be 10.18pm in Las Vegas. The moon would be up and bright above her mom. She wondered if she was missing her too, or whether she even cared that her daughter was alone and scared.

**_'Cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back, yeah they're talking back._ **

**_At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself talking to the moon_ **

**_Tryin' to get to you, in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too, or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon. Do you ever hear me calling?_ **

**_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon still trying to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too, or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon._ **

**_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away._ **


	31. Set Fire To The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas is made to re-audition for her solo under Jesse's new guidance, and she uses it as an opportunity to tap into the emotion she feels for the exes fighting for her attention. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Set Fire To The Rain by Adele  
> Canon episode: 2x21: Funeral  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it._ **

Vegas kept the details of her midnight breakdown to herself as she and the Glee club prepared for Nationals. Jesse St James, a former Vocal Adrenaline primadonna turned Show Choir Consultant (self claimed) had stirred things up in their lunchtime meeting by telling Mr Schue he shouldn’t simply give solos away. As a result Vegas’ closing solo was in jeopardy, something that had not been received well by almost every member of the Glee club.

“I’m sorry.” He said smugly, his eyes shining, “But I haven’t heard Vegas sing and I can’t, in best conscience, simply let her take a solo that may be deserved by someone else.” His words had Rachel Berry all over them. Vegas knew she believed she deserved the closing spot.

Santana had lost it and Vegas was pleased to see her ready to defend her honour.

“It’s okay.” Vegas said diplomatically. She wasn’t in the mood for this crap today. “I’ll audition, Jesse, along with everyone else. And then I’ll recommend a good diner for that piping hot humble pie.” The Glee club cheered her response as Jesse sucked his teeth. Vegas crossed her arms and legs and smiled cooly back at him, though inside she felt sick. She didn’t have the strength to audition again. She wouldn’t even know what to sing.

**_It was dark and I was over_**

“We’ll find the perfect song.” Kurt whispered to her as Jesse turned his attention elsewhere. Not for the first time Vegas wondered if he could read her mind.

“No, it’s okay.” Vegas shrugged as she smiled at him. “I’m not that bothered about a solo spot, really. I just want to show Jesse he’s not all he thinks he is. I have two more years, you don’t. We should focus instead on getting you the solo spot.” She grinned at him. His eyes lit up.

“I love you.” He said, kissing her cheek. “Meet me in the auditorium later?”

“You know it.” Vegas smiled back at him. As soon as he looked away she let out a sigh that she couldn’t stop. She was right, she had next year, and the year after that, but she really wanted to use the solo to tell Santana, Sam and Puck what she thought of their string of confessions. Still, she figured as she looked over to where they conveniently sat in a trio, the black book of Vegas Cleaver, she had this audition to tell them what she needed to.

And she knew the perfect song for it.

**_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me._ **

Kurt hurried off after Jesse dismissed them to reserve the auditorium. Vegas took her time getting her books from her locker. Her mind and heart were heavy and they were weighing her down. After her breakdown she had left her mom a message and was yet to hear back. She really hoped she was okay.

“Hey gorgeous.” Puck’s voice came from Vegas’ shoulder. She looked up at him as she took out the book.

“Puckerman.” She said dismissively. They had hardly talked since prom.

“It was kinda hot the way you stood up to that phony.” Puck nodded in Jesse’s direction as he left the choir room. “I hate him.”

“I know you and he have some form of history to do with Rachel,” Vegas thought back to when Kurt had given her the summarised history of Jesse St James and the _Run Joey Run_ fiasco...” Puck shuddered and Vegas couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he was. She caught herself. “But that doesn’t mean you can somehow use me to make a point. I’m done being used by you.” Vegas looked away from him.

“Nobody’s using anyone here, babe.” Puck leant against the locker to show he was chill. Vegas cocked an eyebrow. “I just wanted to know if you’d had time to think about what I said at prom.”

“I didn’t know I was supposed to be thinking about anything.” Vegas replied with a frown.

“Well... it’s not easy for me to say what I said. I don’t think I’ve said it and meant it to any girl.”

“Then you understand why I don’t buy it.”

“I meant it, Vegas. Every word.”

“Yet you’re still with Lauren.” Vegas shut her locker and give him a serious look. “I mean it, Puckerman. I’m done being used. And I won’t be used as a pawn until you work out what you want.” She started walking down the hall.

“What if you’re the one that I want?” Puck walked backwards to stay facing her.

Vegas scanned his face for signs of sincerity. He seemed to mean it. Vegas sighed. “You’re too late. You should have thought about that before.” She pushed him to the side so she could walk past him, finding some confidence as she left his baggage behind. She felt a little lighter as she walked.

**_My hands, they're strong but my knees were far too weak to stand in your arms without falling to your feet._ **

“Psst.”

Vegas had been lost in secretly learning the lyrics to the song she was going to use to audition and hadn’t been paying the slightest bit of attention to the science of velocity. She looked up as a ball of paper hit her in the side of the head to see Santana looking at her. She blinked at her and made an expression of questioning. Santana gestured at the paper. Vegas frowned further and unfolded it with caution and a nervous glance in the direction of the teacher.

_I just wanted to say the way you stood up to Jesse was badass. PS. I miss you. S x_

Vegas looked at her to check the note wasn’t a joke. Santana made a face that read ‘I’m sorry’. Vegas glanced at the teacher again and then scribbled a hasty reply.

_I miss you too, but I told you that I can’t go there again until you’re braver. V x._

She glanced at the teacher a third time and then threw the balled paper back at Santana. She unwrapped it hastily as Vegas avoided looking at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana bite her lip, hurt, and then write a reply. The paper landed back on her desk and Vegas realised she didn’t even care about the teacher anymore as she read it.

_I know, I’m sorry. Truly. Just... listen to my song at audition? S x_

Vegas blinked at the words and took a deep breath as she replied:

_And you pay attention to mine._

She didn’t sign it with a kiss this time as she threw it back. There was no place for kisses anymore. The bell rang as Santana read the reply and Vegas hurried from the room before having to confront her or deal with the repercussions. The truth was her heart still ached every time Santana spoke and she died inside a little each time.

**_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, all the things you'd say they were never true, never true, and the games you play you would always win, always win._ **

The auditions started the following day and Vegas was sure to observe her competition, or that’s what she told Kurt. She had been in two minds about listening to Santana’s audition since the notes had been passed. Santana was up first, and Vegas inexplicably took Kurt’s hand for support as they watched Santana perform Amy Whinehouse’s _Back to Black._ It was everything Vegas had expected. Santana was using the song to get to her, but she couldn’t let her. Wouldn’t let her. Still, Kurt clutched her fingers as he could tell she was struggling. A tear rolled down Vegas’ cheek and she couldn’t stay for the whole song. She sneaked out before Santana finished and leant against the wall outside the auditorium as she let herself cry. She would get her own back with her own song later, but for now this was too much.

**_But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face, well, it burned while I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._ **

“Hey.”

She opened her eyes to see Sam standing there. She sighed. Typical. These things came in threes.

“Hey.” She said mournfully as she wiped her eyes and folded her arms, holding herself.

“I was just going to watch the auditions. Are you okay?”

“Are you not auditioning?” Vegas asked, deflecting.

“Nah.” Sam shook his head. “Having that duet at Regionals was enough pressure thanks. I’d rather just sway in the back.”

Vegas giggled as he demonstrated. His smile faded as he looked at her in concern.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Is it because of the solo?”

“No.” Vegas shook her head. “I’m not that shallow.”

“No, I know.” Sam said genuinely. “I didn’t mean that.”

“I know.” Vegas offered him a small smile. “It’s just...” She swallowed hard.

“Santana?” Sam asked. Vegas frowned at him. “Yeah, I know.” He shrugged. “It wasn’t hard to work out, to be honest. I never bought the Karofsky thing for a second.” He paused. “You were good for her.”

“Yeah, well.” Vegas sniffed. “She doesn’t want to be gay, but she wants me... and I can’t cope with that level of psycho.” She laughed and wiped her eyes again. “She’s in there singing about it.” She looked at her shoes.

Sam hesitated before brushing her hair back from her face. “V.” He said softly. She looked up at him. She had sensed at prom that he wanted to tell her something and now here it was again. She gave him a questioning expression, but he simply shook his head and smiled forcedly. “You’re gonna blow her out the water with your audition.”

“You don’t even know what it is.” Vegas frowned at him. His hand was on her head still.

“I don’t need to.” He smiled. “It’s you.” She couldn’t help but smile back as she remembered his confession at prom, and how she knew he knew.

For a moment they stood there then she cleared her throat. “Sam.” She said, resting her head into his hand. Her arms were still folded as she met his eye. “I’m sorry. About Puck.” She took a deep breath. “It should have been you. I wanted it to be. I just... I never thought I was worthy of you.”

“Are you kidding?” Sam shook his head. “V... you’re...” He tailed off with a breath that indicated she was everything. When he couldn’t find the words he simply kissed her forehead. Her stomach erupted in butterflies. “I wanted it to be you, too.” He whispered as he met her eye. She looked back for a minute and then looked down. Of course his first had been either Quinn or most likely Santana. She shook her head at the irony.

“We should get back in there.” Sam took his hand from her cheek and smiled. “It’ll be Kurt soon.”

Vegas nodded and let him open the door for her to head back in and watch Kurt’s audition. He sat in silence on the other side of her as she sat back down beside Kurt. He frowned at her to ask if she was okay and she nodded minutely in response. His eyes flickered to Sam and then back to the stage as Santana finished. He would get the story later, he was sure.

In the dark of the auditorium as Santana finished her audition, Sam reached out and entwined his fingers in Vegas’. Neither of them said anything, but it was enough.

**_When I lay with you, I could stay there, close my eyes, feel you here forever, you and me together, nothing gets better._ **

Kurt’s audition was next and Vegas gave him a standing ovation, accompanied by Sam in companionable agreement. Kurt blew her a kiss and they sat back down again to watch Mercedes. As Mercedes auditioned, Vegas felt Sam glance at her. Vegas was beginning to get nervous. She was up next. Kurt was still somewhere backstage. Sam must have felt her nerves because he leant over to whisper, “You’re going to blow them out of the water.”

Vegas smiled at him and then bit her lip, anxious.

“I need you to know... the song...” She started but he shook his head, knowing she was going to warn him that she didn’t mean it.

“Mean every word.” He answered her unspoken excuse. “Use the emotion.” He whispered. “Sell it, blow St James off his high horse, and Rachel too.”

Vegas smiled at him gratefully and nodded, squeezing his hand in thanks in the dark.

“Cleaver?” Jesse’s voice came from the table as Mercedes finished. Vegas and Sam applauded her as she left and Vegas got to her feet.

“Break a leg, babe.” Sam winked at her and she smiled back at him. She took a deep breath and made her way to the stage and the piano.

“My name is Vegas Cleaver.” She said into the microphone that had been set up for her. “And I’ll be singing Adele’s ‘ _Set Fire to the Rain’._

“Give it everything you’ve got, Vegas.” Mr Schue’s voice came from the stalls and the lights faded. Before they dropped she saw Puck sneak in at the back of the stands, Rachel and Finn at his side. _Perfect_.

Santana, Kurt and Mercedes were still backstage. Vegas could see them watching from the wings. Santana was staring at her intently and Vegas remembered the note she had passed.

Vegas squinted into the audience and tried to find Sam. She couldn’t see him, but her mind was filled with his words: _use the emotion._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her mind filling with thoughts of her rollercoaster of a love life. Her fingers started playing the intro as she lost herself in the emotion. This song was for Santana, for Puck, and even for Sam at some parts. She had to do it justice if not for her, but for them.

**_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, all the things you'd say they were never true, never true, and the games you play you would always win, always win._ **

She opened her eyes and met Santana’s in the wings. The emotion surged through her as she remembered their tumultuous relationship.

**_But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face, well, it burned while I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._ **

She looked out into the dark auditorium and saw Puck’s silhouette still standing and watching. She remembered how he had used her, how he couldn’t seem to stop wanting to use her.

**_I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames, well, it felt something died, cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_ **

She looked into the darkness to where she hoped Sam was still sitting. They had missed their shot and she had never regretted anything more. She trembled as she sang to him.

**_Sometimes I wake up by the door, that heart you caught must be waiting for you, even now when we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you_ **

**_I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face, well, it burned while I cried, cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_ **

**_I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames, well, it felt something died, cause I knew that, that was the last time, the last time._ **

She had to prove that she was worthy of the love she held onto for them. All of them. For Santana...

**_Let it burn._ **

For Puck...

**_Let it burn._ **

For Sam.

**_Let it burn_ **


	32. You Win My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Sam sneak out of the hotel for a night out in New York whilst there for Nationals, and it leads to more than a few things happening for the better.
> 
> Song of the chapter: You Win My Love by Shania Twain  
> Canon episode: 2x22: New York  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performed)

**_I'm lookin' for a lover who can rev his little engine up_ **

Vegas had blown Jesse St James away with the raw emotion that she had put into her audition, though he had warned her against letting emotion control her at Nationals. As a result, Mr Schue had re-awarded her the final spot at Nationals, the ballad. The others would be doing original songs and Vegas was tasked with performing a known song in case the judges hated the originals. It was a lot of pressure but she was ready for it. Kurt had been overly supportive after Vegas got the solo and he didn’t, he had known all along she would after the emotion she displayed.

Now they were in New York City and Nationals were just days away. New York was outside the hotel calling them. Vegas had been before, once, and had spent the flight talking about the best things to do. They had been shut away most of the day writing their original songs but had finally cracked and decided to see the city.

As Kurt and Vegas sat in Times Square and finished off their New York bagels, talking about the beauties of the city, Sam sat down beside them. Kurt gave Vegas a look and made an excuse about going to talk to Rachel about Broadway, leaving Sam and Vegas alone.

“Was it something I said?” Sam laughed. Vegas offered him the remainder of her bagel and he helped himself to a corner with a smile of thanks.

“No, he’s...” She sighed. “He’s trying to give us space because he thinks we should get back together.” Vegas shrugged. In fact Kurt had talked about little else since Vegas’ emotional audition.

“Is that what you think?” Sam asked carefully, avoiding her eye contact. Vegas looked at her shoes as she tried to think how to answer. In truth she had come to realise how much she missed dating Sam. It had been so easy, so natural. But then there was the overwhelming reminder that there was something he wasn’t telling her.

“I...” Vegas shrugged. “I don’t know.” She still avoided his eye. “We were good together. I can’t deny that. But we’ve both made bad choices since then.” She gave the crumbs of her bagel to the nearest pigeons. For a moment they watched them eat them up.

“Maybe we should learn about each other again.” Sam said eventually. Vegas looked at him and he looked back with a cheeky smile. “We’re in New York. City of dreams.”

“That’s LA.” Vegas giggled.

“Oh. What’s New York?” He was adorable when he frowned.

“The city that never sleeps.” Vegas laughed at him.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Sam said. “We’ll sneak out tonight and spend some time getting to know each other again. See what happens?” Sam grinned at her. “How about it?”

“The competitions tomorrow...?” Vegas said tentatively.

“I’ll have you back by midnight, Cinderella.” Sam nudged her with his shoulder. “A lot can happen in a few hours.”

Vegas bit her lip and looked out over the city. She was very tempted, and she did feel safe with Sam. She had never done anything remotely rebellious. She found herself nodding before she could stop herself, and she knew the perfect place.

“You got fake ID?” Vegas asked in a hushed tone. Sam frowned at her and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, it’s easier to get jobs to help my dad. You?” His eyes sparkled.

Vegas nodded. “I’m from Las Vegas where you have to be 21 to do anything.” She grinned.

“What are you thinking?” Sam whispered, intrigued.

“I know a place I think you’ll love. My brother told me about it. He used to live out here.” She gave him an innocent look. “Trust me.”

“I do.” Sam said with an expression that made her blush. “Meet outside the hotel at what, 10?”

“Sounds perfect. Don’t worry about funds, either. I have quite a few from when I used my ID to gamble.” She winked at him and looked around to make sure no one was listening, “Try to look older if you can. That means no Bieber hair.” She brushed it out of his face.

“I can do that...” His eye sparkled again, “For you.”

She blushed again, her stomach afire with nerves. It was time to stop being so scared of everything. Maybe something good could come out of the night.

**_He can have a '55 Chevy or a fancy little pick-up truck_ **

Mr Schue seemed to preoccupied to care much what they were doing, which should have been worrying but no. Finn, Puck and the guys had already sneaked out to do something for Rachel. Sneaking out of the hotel had been pretty simple, taking a cab to the street Vegas had double-checked and then getting past the bouncer had been a doddle. Vegas had adjusted her dress to show a little more cleavage than normal and he hadn’t even looked at her ID.

“I swear women have superpowers.” Sam said in awe as she took his hand and they headed down the dark corridor.

“We have two.” Vegas grinned at him.

“What is this place?” Sam asked in her ear as the music could be heard through the door at the end.

“You’ll see.” Vegas gave him a look as she opened the door. Sam’s jaw dropped.

It was a Country Western bar hidden away in the middle of New York. Sam grinned at Vegas, his heart pounding for the fact she knew him so well. It wasn’t too loud music wise and all around them were women in daisy-dukes and men in Stetsons. Sam was in his element as they found a booth by the bar and Vegas went to order them beers with her superpowers. She scooched in beside him and grinned.

“What do you think?”

“I think this is perfect.” Sam shook his head in awe. He met her eye. “You’re perfect.”

Vegas blushed again. The music was a good level to allow them to still talk. It felt so rebellious to be out in a bar in New York City. Kurt knew where they were should they not return, but Vegas didn’t care much right now. She had Sam to herself and she could get to the bottom of the thing he wasn’t telling her.

“Is this what you had in mind?” She asked.

“I’m with you, aren’t I?” He nodded, then looked over to the karaoke stage playing country hits. “Yeah. This is great.”

Vegas smiled at him and met his eye, holding it for a moment before looking away and peeling at the label on her drink. “So... how’s it going at home? With your dad and things?”

“I don’t wanna talk about that tonight.” Sam necked half his beer, “I just want to talk about you and us.”

“There’s an us?” Vegas knew he was deflecting but she didn’t really care at this moment.

“I’d like there to be.” Sam met her eye. “V, what I said about us missing our shot... I don’t want that to be the case. It’s just...” He sighed and Vegas knew he was about to tell her the secret he was holding on to. She reached out and took his hand.

“Sam.” He met her eye. “You can tell me.” She took a deep breath and held it in anticipation.

For a long time he looked at her. Then, with a sigh, he looked down. “My dad got the job.”

“That’s great...” Vegas started, then sensed the tone. She faded a little. “What’s the catch?”

Sam closed his eyes in exasperation. “It’s outta state.” He swallowed and looked back at her. “We’re moving away in a month. I haven’t told anyone... I don’t want it to be true.”

Vegas felt her heart drop into her stomach. She looked away from him as she fought her emotions. Then, taking a deep breath, took his cheek in her hand and made him look at her. “Then we’d best make the most of it.” She forced a smile, meaning every word. Life would suck without him, but it would suck more if she let him go without making a few memories. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and moved closer to him. He met her eye. “We are, after all, in the city of dreams.” She giggled. He laughed back in spite of himself. 

“I thought it was the city that never sleeps.” He frowned at her.

“Potato, potahto.” She replied, scanning his face carefully. “I love you, Sam. I think we’ve wasted enough time, don’t you?” She smiled a little as she leant in to kiss him. He nodded as their lips met and he kissed her back. For a moment it was just them in the booth in the country western bar in New York City, lost in each other. He made her feel things Puck never had. He was her first love. She pulled out of the kiss and ran her hand over his face. “A month?”

He nodded.

“That’s plenty of time.”

“For what?” Sam asked as Vegas scooted out of the booth and turned back to him, holding her hand out.

“Memories.” She grinned. He frowned and took her hand, letting her pull him over to the karaoke stage. She handed him a microphone as the crowd cheered them on and she selected the perfect song. He watched as she selected it and nodded in approval.

“Your Shania number was definitely a memory I’ll never forget.”

“Let’s make it a two-fer.” Vegas grinned as the intro started.

**_He's got a cool Cadillac, with a jacuzzi in the back I'm in, oh yeah, cause I'm a classy little chassis who's a-huntin' for a heart to win._ **

**_Oh, but if you want to win it, there's no speed limit, just go faster, faster, don't be slow, rev it up, rev it up 'til your engine blows_ **

**_You win my love, you win my soul, you win my heart, yeah, you get it all_ **

**_You win my love, you make my motor run, you win my love, yeah you're number one._ **

They danced and sang together as the bar danced and sang along. For the two hours they spent in the bar they forgot about school, about Sam leaving, about Nationals. They were just lost in each other.

**_Oh, I'm a crazy little lady yeah the kind you just can't slow down, oh no, I need a '65 cylinder racy little run around town._ **

**_But if you want to win it, babe, there's no speed limit, just go faster, faster and don't be slow, rev it up, rev it up 'til your engine blows._ **

**_You win my love, you win my soul, you win my heart, yeah, you get it all_ **

**_You win my love, you make my motor run, you win my love, yeah you're number one._ **

They decided to walk back to the hotel when midnight struck and there were no available cabs in their section of the city. Sam took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders like old times, They sang snippets of the song to each other as they walked hand-in-hand and danced to no music as they kissed. It was the perfect night, made all the more perfect when they got back to the hotel and decided to use what was left of Vegas’ secret gambling money to get their own room for the night using their fake ID. They hadn’t drank all that much but they were caught up in their new-found, old love. They would vacate the room before anyone missed them, but they just had to make the most of what they had found.

**_I want a heartbreak Harley, a full of steam dream machine, or just a little late night sexy long stretch limousine_ **

**_Oh, but if you want to win it, babe, there's no speed limit, just go faster, faster, don't be slow, rev it up, rev it up 'til your engines blow_ **

**_You win my love, you win my soul, you win my heart, yeah, you get it all_ **

**_You win my love, you make my motor run, you win my love, yeah you're number one._ **

It was just like the movies as they made their way into the room and instantly started making out. It wasn’t light hearted anymore, and they weren’t kids like they had been at the start. This was serious and Vegas wanted to give herself to Sam like she should have done in the first place. It felt different this time. He was a lot more attentive.

However, just as they were about to make a home run he paused and swept her hair from her face, looking down at her with an unreadable expression.

“What is it?” She asked worriedly.

“I have to tell you something.” He said.

“Something else?” Vegas’ heart began to pound. “Isn’t the fact you’re moving away enough?”

Sam met her eye and, after a pause, smiled at her. “I didn’t do it with Santana.” Vegas blinked at him. “Or Quinn.” He swallowed. “I’m... I haven’t...”

Vegas smiled at him and ran her hands through his hair as it came loose from his gelled style. She took in every inch of his face and gently ran her hands down his chest as she looked at him.

“I wish I could say me too.” She whispered, embarrassed.

“It doesn’t bother me.” Sam shook his head and kissed her gently. “I just want you. I don’t care who came before.”

She smiled and kissed him deeply. “Are you sure you want to do this now?”

“I’ve never been more sure.” He kissed her again.

She bit her lip and nodded. “Okay.”

**_Oh you win my love, you win my love, oh you win my love, you win my love, I said you win my love, you win my love, baby you win my love, I said you win my love, yeah you win my love._ **

Vegas had a lot to tell Kurt as she and Sam sneaked back to their floor in the early hours of the morning. Vegas didn’t make for her own room with the girls, it was hard with Santana being there anyway. She followed Sam into the boys room, kissed him gently before he climbed into his own bed, and Vegas climbed into Kurt’s bed beside him.

“Vegas?” He whispered blearily through half open eyes. “Where’ve you been?”

“I have so much to tell you.” She whispered back. Kurt narrowed his eyes at her but he got everything he needed from her expression. He smiled at her knowingly and wrapped his arms around her as they slept away what remained of the early hours.

**_You win my love_ **


	33. Bless The Broken Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas takes on Nationals. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts  
> Canon episode: 2x22: New York  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_I set out on a narrow way many years ago hoping I would find true love along the broken road_ **

“Spill the beans.” Kurt whispered from under the covers as they both woke before dawn so Vegas could sneak back to her room. She made to move and Kurt caught her wrist and gave her a look. “What happened with you and Sam?”

She blushed and glanced over the covers to make sure everyone was still asleep. Sam was kind of adorable when he was in the middle of REM. Vegas put the covers back and bit her thumbnail coyly. It was enough to tell Kurt all he needed and his jaw dropped.

“Vegas!”

She shushed him. “It’s not like that. We’re together again.” She whispered.

“I can’t keep up with you.” Kurt shook his head but he was smiling. “How?”

“We went to this bar...”

“Vegas!” Kurt scolded again.

“Shh!” Vegas urged. “You can scold me later, alright. Anyway, we talked and sang Country Karaoke...”

“Of course you did.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I always knew he was a redneck.”

“And then we kinda booked out a room...”

“What?” Kurt shook his head again. “Who is this person in front of me, she’s not my Vegas she’s someone new.”

Vegas giggled. “Anyway...” She shrugged. “I’m happy.”

“I’m so glad.” Kurt hugged her. “So this time it’s for keeps?”

Vegas’ smile faltered as she remembered he was moving away. She didn’t know what to say. “I’d like it to be.” She settled on. That was for Sam to explain, not her. “You’re happy for me, though, right?”

“Would I have covered you ass if I wasn’t?” Kurt grinned at her. “Things really are coming together for you, V. Now you just have to win us no Nationals.”

“No pressure.” Vegas swallowed hard as she remembered it was Nationals day.

“Speaking of...” Kurt looked at her watch. “Do you want to join Rachel and I for breakfast at Tiffany’s?”

“That sounds great,” Vegas bit her thumbnail again, “But I should probably find a piano and practice. There’s a lot riding on me.” She took a deep breath.

“You’ve got this.” Kurt gripped her arm reassuringly. “You’re going to be amazing.”

Vegas smiled at him in thanks as her stomach tried itself in knots.

“I’m going to go... you should go too. No climbing into bed with Sam. _Again._ ” Kurt shook his head at her, “You bad, bad girl.”

Vegas giggled as Kurt climbed out of the sheets. She waited whilst he dressed and then until he gave her head a kiss through the covers to tell her he was going. She wished him good luck and stayed under the covers for a moment as she thought about the day ahead. _Nationals._ It was going to be big in one way or another. **_  
  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._**

She climbed out of Kurt’s bed, still fully dressed, retrieved her heels from under the bed and then tiptoed over to where Sam was sleeping on his stomach. The symphony of snores from the other guys was enough to cover any noise she made and she wondered how she had managed to sleep at all. She watched Sam sleep for a moment with an uncontrollable smile on her face. Then, silently, she knelt down and kissed him softly. He blinked his eyes open and smiled at her.

“Morning beautiful.” He whispered and she put a finger to her lips.

“I’m going to practice.” She mouthed and then kissed him again.

“Break a leg.” He mumbled sleepily. She stroked his hair and then made her silent way across the floor in her bare feet. She paused for a moment to look through the door to make sure the corridor was empty, then headed into the girls room to dress and get ready. They were all still asleep, apart from Rachel who had gone with Kurt.

Whilst Vegas applied fresh make-up and got herself dressed she couldn’t help but smile about the night before. It may not be forever but it would be long enough to last in one way or another.

As she looked in the mirror she caught sight of Santana sleeping behind her and her heart panged a little. It seemed part of her still wished Santana had been the one, but it was not to be and she would have to deal with that. She forced herself to let it go and not to dwell on it. It was all about Sam now. It had to be.

She made her way out of the room again and down to the lobby to return the key for her secret room and ask to use the cocktail piano.

**_That every long lost dream led me to where you are others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms._ **

Rehearsal had gone smoothly and now it was time for the main event. They hadn’t drawn a great slot and more pressure was being added for Vegas to make it memorable as a closer. The only reassuring thing was Sam massaging her shoulders before their set. It hadn’t been a secret all day in rehearsals that they were back together, and for once Vegas didn’t care what Puck or Santana thought. She was happy at last, and that was what mattered. Especially for the song she was singing.

**_This much I know is true that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. Yes, He did._ **

Their set began with a strong start and an original song written by Finn and Rachel. They sang it well and the rest of them swayed in the background. Sam caught Vegas’ eye and gave her a warm wink as she tried hard to focus on the steps and not get caught up in nerves. It went well until Rachel and Finn shared a kiss and the room fell silent. They couldn’t help but exchange looks at the unprofessionalism and hope for the best as they moved into the next song.

**_I think about the years I spent just passin' through, I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you._ **

_Light Up The World_ thankfully seemed to go down well and the crowd applauded it loudly. Vegas was beginning to feel sick as the song came to a close, knowing she was up next. As part of the choreography for _Light Up The World,_ Sam caught her wrist and looked into her eyes, using the briefest of opportunities to give her a look that told her he believed in her. She smiled back at him as the song finished and her turn arrived. **_  
But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there, you understand, it's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_**

The applause died down as the audience waited for the third song. Vegas stepped down from the platform and took the shaking steps to the piano that was positioned downstage waiting for her. The choreography had been arranged as such that she could look only at Sam if she wanted to, and she did want. She wanted to ignore Santana, Puck and all the rest and just focus on the person to whom the song choice was aimed. As the crowd fell silent and the band waited for her to start she caught Sam’s eye and he mouthed ‘I love you’.

She smiled back at him and felt courage surge through her as she put her fingers on the keys and started her set.

**_Every long lost dream led me to where you are, others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._ **

The pianist took over so that Vegas could engage in the set choreography as they had practiced, her voice carrying through the auditorium as she danced with Sam. Brittany had helped them change it last minute to give her the courage she needed.

**_And now I'm just a-rollin' home into my lover's arms, this much I know is true_ **

Vegas focused on being professional as her knees threatened to buckle, but she forced herself to carry the song and finish the performance with a bang. It seemed to work as she looked out over the audience and they were waving their phone torches in time.

**_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_ **

They didn’t win Nationals but it didn’t matter. She got Sam out of it and though it wasn’t for long, it would be enough. He was good for her, he reminded her who she was and where she had come from. She was voted MVP of Nationals and they all began to look towards the future as school ended for the summer.

She had a handful of weeks to spend with Sam and they spent it together as much as they could. For the first few weeks after he left State they tried to keep it going with long distance, but his replies became less frequent and eventually they decided to call it quits, Vegas cried for hours into Kurt’s pillows as he kept her supplied with love and support, and eventually she decided to hold on to what she and Sam had had: the perfect storm, the broken road.

**_  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_ **


	34. Unwritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new school year and Vegas is determined to move on from the shadows of her sophomore year. So why does she already find herself unable to let go of Santana?
> 
> Song of the chapter: Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield  
> Canon episode: 3x01: The Purple Piano Project  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined._ **

It was a new school year. New Vegas.

The last year had been full of first loves and heartbreaks. Vegas had lost a lot, but gained so much more. And now she was a junior and she was coming into her time.

**_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_ **

After her break-up over with Sam over the summer she had taken the time to learn who she was. She had hardly spoken to him since he had moved away and they had broken up, her message went unread and so she simply stopped sending them. To distract her mind she had practiced her piano, learnt books worth of new songs and even tried her hand at writing some. She had made new clothes for herself, adopted a new style of wearing her hair and was ready for McKinley to learn about the new her. Last year she had been the victim, the one everyone talked about for negative reasons. This year she would be the one everyone was talking about for _good._

As she woke to the smell of pancakes from the kitchen far below she couldn’t help but feel optimistic. **_  
Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window._**

She was still living with Burt and Carol after her mom had permitted it. Vegas would forever be grateful to them for taking her in. She hadn’t heard much from her actual parents but she had learnt not to care now that she was growing into herself as a woman. As she sat around the table with Kurt, Finn and Burt and Carol she couldn’t help but feel like she finally had a family. She and Kurt sang show-tunes all the way to school and she felt ready to embrace the new year. **_  
Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it_**

The judges’ comments of their performance in New York had found no fault in her rendition of _Bless the Broken Road._ It gave her the confidence to start thinking about whether music was the way she wanted to take her life. She had spent the summer talking with Kurt about college and, though she was a year behind, she couldn’t help but start to think about her own future. She did love performing and her voice was undeniably good. She could see herself as the next big singer-songwriter. Maybe LA would be the place to go? She had been the last one to have a solo of Glee club. and this year she would be the first to perform in their first session back. She had the perfect song.

**_Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in, no one else, no one else, can speak the words on your lips_ **

Mr Schue was more than happy to let her have the floor after all the reunions had died down. He had ordered three purple pianos for a recruitment drive and Vegas was in on his scheme to sell the project. He had approached her after her first class and asked if she wanted to perform something in Glee club. She had been more than happy to and took her place to perform in the choir room.

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open, today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten_ **

She looked around at her friends and for a moment felt a pang for Sam as he wasn’t in the room before her. She forced it down and forced herself to keep hold of her new found self. She wasn’t even too floored by seeing Puck to start with. He was old news. The girls in Glee started harmonising with her as she sang.

**_Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions._ **

She couldn’t help but feel something when she looked at Santana. They could have had something strong and it seemed Vegas hadn’t finished mourning the ‘maybe’. She watched Santana sing along and swallowed hard.

**_Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in, no one else, no one else, can speak the words on your lips._ **

Jacob Ben Israel had interviewed her for his ‘Big Gay Summer’ feature and Vegas had found herself lying about seeing some girl in a band. She had said the words before she could stop them. Clearly the new her wanted to spread her sexual prowess and make herself desirable... but to who? Santana was already getting under her skin and filling her mind. This was what she hadn’t wanted. She wanted to be able to cope without needing to be in a relationship... ** _  
Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open, today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten._**

Clearly where Santana was concerned Vegas would always be the new kid, the girl who didn’t know how to quit. Maybe this year would be the year Santana would let herself be true. Maybe Vegas would be the one to help her. Maybe this would be their year.

**_  
The rest is still unwritten_ **


	35. Best Damn Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas performs her contribution to the purple piano project and preaches the importance of being unapologetically yourself at the same time. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne  
> Canon episode: 3x01: The Purple Piano Project  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Let me hear you say: "hey, hey, hey", all right, now let me hear you say: "hey, hey, ho"_ **

So far Mr Schue’s ‘purple piano project’ had led to a riot in the courtyard and a food fight in the cafeteria. Two of the three pianos had been destroyed and now it remained to be seen where, and whether, he would put the third. 

Vegas had made a decision during ladies track as she watched the footballers across the field. This was going to be her year. That meant doing what she wanted, and right now what she wanted was to try her hand at football. She had grown up watching Raiders games with her dad and brother and had been encouraged to enjoy them. She found she really enjoyed the logic of trying to understand plays, and it was one of the thing that attracted her so much to jocks. It wasn’t the popularity that came with it, she was popular enough already, but the game itself. She had been thinking about it all summer after watching Sam at practice, and then kicking ass in flag football against Burt, Finn and either Puck or Mike depending on who Finn had round. They had all been impressed that she not only knew how to call plays but she knew the lingo, they were all used to girls not having a clue. She was no bigger built than Mike and didn’t see why she shouldn’t be allowed to play. Now Karofsky was gone, there was nothing stopping her. 

“I’m going to try out for the football team.” Vegas announced in the girls locker room after track finished. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany stared at her in unison as she laced up her boots on the bench. “What?” She looked back at them. “I’m serious.” 

“Girls just don’t play football, V.” Mercedes was the first to comment. 

“But why not?” She replied with a defensive frown. 

“It’s just the done thing.” Tina shrugged. 

Vegas scoffed. “In case you hadn’t noticed, ladies, I’m not exactly the type to do the ‘done thing’.” She gestured at her handmade purple dress and the heeled boots she was lacing up. “I don’t conform, and that’s my USP.” 

“You’re awesome babe,” Mercedes said, “But you wouldn’t last two minutes on that field.” 

“I lasted when we stood in for the guys? If Artie can do it, so can I.” Vegas argued. “Why are you all so against this?” 

“We don’t want you to get hurt.” Tina said with a small shrug. 

“What’s life without a little danger?” Vegas asked. “I do actually know how to play football, you know.” 

“There are other ways to get into athletics.” Tina replied. 

“That’s what the Cheerios are for.” Brittany added. 

Vegas scoffed again. “Can you see me waving pom-poms unironically?” She mimed doing just that. “I’m not the cheerleading type.”

“Are you sure this isn’t about a guy?” Mercedes asked. 

“Or getting over one.” Tina added. They exchanged glances and then looked back at her and folded their arms in unison.”

Vegas looked between them and then shook her head. “I’d like to get something straight, for the record or whatever: nothing I ever do is going to be about a guy, or a girl for that matter. This year is about me, and it’s going to be all girl power all the time. And no, I won’t need to be waving pom-poms to assert my femininity. I’m going to show anyone who will listen that I’m over Sam, I’m over Puck and I’m over the girls I may or may not have dated.” She caught Brittany’s eye and wondered if Brittany knew she had dated Santana. Something about Brittany’s returning expression told her she did. “This is our time ladies, and we’re going to shine.” They couldn’t help but agree with that. 

She caught sight of the purple piano out in the hall and her mouth broke into a grin as she thought of the perfect song. She hoped Tina, Mercedes and Bittany would go along with her as she grabbed a pair of pom-poms from the basket by the door and started chanting the opening to one of her favourite songs. To her relief Brittany, Tina and Mercedes followed suit. 

**_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door, even though I told him yesterday and the day before._ **

**_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I have to pull my money out, and that looks bad._ **

They headed out into the hall and threw the pom-poms back into the locker room, dominating the halls as they danced and sang their way through them. 

**_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams, my Cinderella story scene?_ **

**_When do you think they'll finally see, that you're not, not, not gonna get any better, you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me never, like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same_ **

Santana and Puck stood at opposite sides of the halls as all eyes were on them dancing and performing near the piano. She partly dedicated the song to them in her mind as she gestured invitingly and flirted with anyone and everyone who looked at her down the hall. 

**_And, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_ **

**_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._ **

Vegas caught Kurt’s hand as they passed him and pulled him in, Mercedes doing the same with Santana and Tina with Rachel. There was laughter as they made a spectacle of themselves.

**_All right, all right, yeah, I hate it when a guy doesn't understand, why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand, I hate it when they go out, and we stay in, and they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend._ **

Vegas returned to the piano to bring the performance back to the purple piano project. 

**_But I found my hopes, I found my dreams, my Cinderella story scene, now everybody's gonna see…_ **

**_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better, you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me never, like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same_ **

Vegas was used to all eyes being on her. At least this time she was dominating them. 

**_And, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen._ **

She climbed on top of the purple piano for maximum attention, throwing her arms up. 

**_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._ **

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Rachel used their notebooks to write out the letters that Vegas substituted from the original song as she met Santana’s eye. 

**_Give me an V, always give me what I want_ **

**_Give me a E, be very, very good to me_ **

**_G, are you gonna treat me right?_ **

**_A, I can put up a fight_ **

**_Give me an S, let me hear you scream loud._ **

The crowd shouted ‘Vegas’ as Kurt and Tina lifted Vegas down from the piano. They made their way to the choir on the last leg of their performance. 

**_One, two, three, four_ **

**_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams, my Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see_ **

Sue stepped out of the staff room with Coach Bieste behind her. Sue was glaring at them as Vegas caught her attention. 

**_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better. you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me never, like it or not, even though she's a lot like me we're not the same_ **

Coach Bieste clapped along as Vegas caught her arm and pulled her into the girl power demonstration, needing to be on her good side for when she asked to try out for the football team. 

**_And, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_ **

**_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_ **

She waved Coach Bieste goodbye and her posse, complete with the guys they had picked up along the way, danced their way into the choir room where Mr Schue was waiting. 

**_Let me hear you say: "hey, hey, hey", all right, now let me hear you say: "hey, hey, hey”_ **

Vegas took a position at the middle of the raked seating and put her hands on her hips as she struck a pose. When she was finished the room dissolved in laughter and Mr Schue applauded her take on the project. 

"What a way to make an entrance, Vegas."

"You know me, Mr Schue," Vegas said as she took a seat, "I'm the best damn thing you've ever seen." 

**_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._ **


	36. What You Waiting For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas tries out for the football team to prove to herself and to anyone in the school that they can do anything. 
> 
> Song for the chapter: What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani  
> Canon episode: 3x02: I Am Unicorn  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_What an amazing time, what a family_ **

Finn had spent the weekend putting Vegas through her paces ahead of her football try-out. Vegas hadn’t actually had a chance to ask Coach Bieste if she was allowed to even try-out, but Finn promised he’d be there to defend her if Bieste had a problem, and Kurt would be in the bleachers with Blaine, who had transferred to McKinley, cheering her on. Their garden had become as much of a football pitch as Finn and Burt could make it and Vegas had kept up with everything they had thrown at her. She had surprised even herself. 

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead, kiddo.” Burt had said as she left for school. She would be trying out over the lunch break along with all the hopeful males. 

“Have you told Puck?” Finn asked as he drove them to school. Kurt had taken his own car to pick up Blaine, and Vegas didn’t have her permit yet. 

“Why would I?” Vegs asked. It was no secret now that Vegas had slept with Puck. Finn had found out from Puck himself when Puck had told him in jealousy of Sam. Finn shrugged. 

“He’s on the team.”

“He can do his thing, I’ll do mine.” Vegas replied. 

“And Santana?” Finn glanced sideways. 

Vegas looked out the window. “What about her? 

“Sure you’re not trying to be a jock to prove something?”

“Finn,” Vegas shook her head at him. “I’m quite possibly the furthest from butch I can ever get. Sure I may want to play football but that’s a matter of gender pride. I may like girls and boys but that’s nothing to do with the decisions I make. I want to play football for me, I want to wear dresses and heels for me.” 

“Just checking.” Finn’s eyes sparkled as he smiled at her and they pulled up at school. 

Vegas knew she wouldn’t concentrate for most of the morning in the lead up to the try-out. 

**_How did the years go by? Now it's only me._ **

The hour of the tryout arrived and Kurt waved to Vegas from the bleachers. 

“Just remember everything we went through.” Finn clapped Vegas on the shoulder. Tryouts were just conducting in Phys Ed gear and Vegas already stuck out as the only one with boobs on the field. Finn gave her a reassuring smile and then jogged off to join the existing team. Vegas saw Puck do a double-take and ask Finn why she was there. Vegas swept her hair up into a messy bun and set her eyes on the prize.

**_Tick tock_ **

**_Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car, scary conversations, shut my eyes, can't find the brake. What if they say that you're a cloner?_ **

“You lost, puddin’?” Coach Bieste came over as Vegas clenched her fists for courage and met the coach’s eye. “Cheerleading tryouts are in the gym.” 

“I don’t want to be a cheerleader, coach.” Vegas said. She had always had a good rapport with Coach Bieste during gym and track. She hoped it would help her now. “I’d like to try out for the team.” 

There were sniggers from the men lined up ready to try-out. Vegas shot them a look and chose to ignore them as she looked back at the Coach. Coach Bieste raised an eyebrow, impressed. 

“You think you’ve got something prove?” Bieste asked. It wasn’t a challenge, but a concern. Vegas clenched her fists tighter. 

“No ma’am. I’m just a fan of the game and I reckon I could be an asset.” She looked calmly back at her. “I’m sure you can understand that?” Finn had told her to say it, and the look in Bieste’s eyes proved it a good move. Vegas took a deep breath. “I know I’m on the smaller side, ma’am, but I’m fast. I can top the average NFL player running speed easily, and I happen to know you’re in need of a running back. My small stature might come in handy when slipping through the bigger guys at our rival schools. You saw me play at the championship, right?” 

Coach Bieste couldn’t help but nod. “Alright, Cleaver. Lets see what you’re made of.” She made a note on her clipboard and turned back to the new recruits. Vegas gave Finn the smallest of thumbs up where he stood with the rest of the team. 

“It’s wrong to find this hot, right?” Puck muttered to Finn as Vegas started warming up. 

Finn shook his head at him. “You leave her alone. I mean it, Puck. She’s my sister now.”

Puck wasn’t listening. 

**_Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone, who really cares 'cause it's your life, you never know, it could be great, take a chance 'cause you might grow._ **

Vegas nailed tryout after tryout as she focused on the prize. Bieste seemed impressed by her constant abilities to meet and exceed requirements and the row next to her name was a constant stream of ticks. Vegas was in her element. She had never thought she would be able to take on being a jock, but here she was and she may be the first woman in McKinley history. 

It was all down to Kurt. Since he had realised his extra-curricular activities were running short and he had decided to run for student body president to make up the resume. Vegas had a whole year on him to work on her own resume, but it was never too early to prove to herself that she could. She was grateful for all the years she had done gymnastics and, despite what had happened with Sarah, it seemed the physical prowess stayed with her. She shot Kurt a wave as she ran past where he stood on the bleachers with Blaine. She would dedicate the first trophy she won on the team to him as thanks. 

**_What you waiting, what you waiting for? What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for?_ **

**_Tick tock, take a chance, cause you might grow.._ **

Who knew, maybe with Karofsky gone she would be able to use her influence on the team to do good in the school. She had no interest in being student body president after Kurt but maybe she could be his first lady. If she made the team she would be unstoppable. She would be the one dictating the slushee facials… i.e. nobody would be getting them. She would have unrivalled influence in order to make a difference. And she could have anyone she wanted when she finally decided to date again. 

**_Like a new cut pattern, you're repeating yourself, you know it all by heart, why are you standing in one place?_ **

Most importantly she was doing it to show all the girls in the student body what they could do if they chose to put their mind to it. Being a cheerleader was one thing but making it in a mans world? Vegas Cleaver would go down in McKinley as the one who blurred the lines. 

**_Born to blossom, bloom to perish, you know you're only known cause of your sex chromosome._ **

**_I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks, life is short, you're capable. Look at your watch now, you're still a super hot female!_ **

Vegas nailed tryout after tryout, coming first in the 40-yard dash, knocking the Lineman drills out of the park, threw the ball to Finn with a perfect arc just as they had practiced. He gave her a smile of pride as Bieste made a checking motion on her clipboard. Vegas would have to buy Finn all the hamburgers he wanted after this. Puck couldn’t take his eyes off her. Something about the way she was taking on every challenge was definitely turning him on, she knew it, and she was enjoying watching him squirm. 

**_You got your million dollar contract, and they're all waiting for your hot track._ **

**_What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for? What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for?_ **

The try-outs finished and Coach Bieste said she would be posting the roster after school. Vegas gave Finn an enormous hug in the middle of the field and then hit the showers to prepare herself. She was exhausted, but it was a good exhausted. She couldn’t help but sing in the shower, changing the words to the song she had used to pump-herself up for the try-outs and had in her head the whole time. 

**_I can't wait to go back into the halls, get me lots of brand new fans, McKinley Ohio, you Cheerio girls damn, you've got some wicked style. Go!_ **

Finn and Kurt blew off the start of Glee club to hold Vegas’ hands as they made their way to the bulletin board outside of the locker rooms. Vegas’ heart was in her mouth as she didn’t even want to look. 

“Remember,” Kurt said as they waited for the group of guys around the roster to finish cheering or complaining, “Whether you got the part or not, you kicked ass at the audition.”

“I agree.” Finn smiled at her. They giggled at Kurt’s inability to learn sports terminology despite being on the team himself once. 

“Okay.” Vegas took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing.” 

She approached the roster as they stood behind her, waiting. 

**_Look at your watch now, you're still a super hot female._ **

It took her awhile to find her name and she was beginning to think she hadn’t made the team. Her heart began to sink and then, with a stab of pleasure, she let out an uncontrollable whoop of happiness as she tracked down her name amongst the other running backs. 

RUNNING BACKS ----- VEGAS CLEAVER.

**_You got your million dollar contract, and they're all waiting for your hot track._ **

She launched herself at Kurt and Finn in a tackle of a hug and they took a moment to celebrate as a family. She had made the team, she had proved herself to everyone and anyone. 

**_What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for?_ **

**_What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for?_ **

“I made the team.” She covered her mouth in happiness, hardly daring to believe it. “Pinch me, I’m dreaming.” 

Kurt obliged as she held out her arm and she cried out in pain. “Not a dream!” Kurt cried. 

“If my dad could see me now.” Vegas grinned. 

“Wait until you help us win the first game.” Finn gripped her shoulder. 

“Now we just have to get Kurt the president job and we’re laughing.” She put her arm around Kurt and the three of them headed to Glee club. 

“You’ve got influence now.” Kurt grinned at her, “I’m hoping that’ll help me no-end as my very own Jackie O.” 

“You know it babe!” Vegas kissed his cheek. 

**_What you waiting for? What you waiting for? Take a chance, cause you might grow. Take a chance, cause you might grow._ **

They passed Coach Bieste coming out of her office and Vegas beamed at her. 

“Thanks, Coach.” She said. 

“Yeah well, I see a lot of myself in you, kiddo.” Coach Bieste smiled back at her. “Don’t let me down.” 

“I promise.” Vegas mock saluted her on the way past in promise. 

She had not felt this happy in a really long time. 

**_What you waiting for? What you waiting for? Take a chance, cause you might grow._ **


	37. Live and Let Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas gives Kurt a pick-me-up performance after Brittany decides she's running against him for student body president. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Live and Let Die by Paul McCartney and the Wings  
> Canon episode: 3x02: I Am Unicorn  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance/fantasy)

**_When you were young and your heart was an open book, you used to say live and let live_ **

Word had spread around the school that Vegas was now a jock and the arrival of her letterman jacket had clinched the rumours. She had found herself congratulated by almost everyone she passed in the hall like she had achieved something great. Preparing for Kurt’s campaign was going well as they were both excited to use her new found fame to his advantage. They had shot a great, classic Bond-esque poster and Vegas was already spreading the word of Kurt’s running. She was riding high on cloud nine as she rode the wave, but she was brought back to earth when Kurt’s campaign took a turn that forced her to put him before herself. 

Brittany had been his campaign manager but, following advice from Santana that Vegas hoped to God had nothing to do with jealousy directed at Vegas, Brittany had withdrawn as Kurt’s manager and had decided to run herself. Kurt had come crying to Vegas as she had practiced a song for her West Side Story audition. The school was putting it on and Vegas would be trying out for the role of Anita so as not to step on Rachel’s toes as a favour to Finn for all the help her gave her. Santana was also going to audition for Anita but, as Santana had started being a bitch towards her again, she didn’t much care. Now what she had done to Kurt was the last straw. 

“Everything’s going wrong.” Kurt said mournfully as he sat beside Vegas at the piano, dully playing the same note over and over. “I’m not going to get Tony, Blaine blew that out of the water.”

“I thought he auditioned for Kripke?” Vegas asked with a frown. Kurt gave her a look. 

“You saw his audition. He’s going to get Tony and I’ll end up swaying in the back as always. My audition was far too gay.”

“Kurt.” Vegas put her arms around him. She felt selfish for being so focused on herself and for not being there for him. “You know that’s not true.”

“You saw it, V.” Kurt whined, putting his head on the piano with a dull ‘thmmm’ of the keys. “I’m never getting into NYADA.”

**_You know you did, you know you did, you know you did._ **

“Kurt.” Vegas said in a scolding voice, pulling him upright again. “I’ve never known you to give up on anything. It took you what, almost a year? To get Blaine… and now you’re stronger than ever. I don’t recognise this man talking right now.” She nudged him. 

“I don’t know what I can do.” Kurt said mournfully. “I’ve already auditioned.” 

“Audition again.” She said. “Do something a little more masculine and show them you can be as butch as they need.” She tidied his collar for him. “If I can be on the football team,” She gestured at her high heels in an effort to show she was a very feminine woman, “You can play Tony.” Kurt managed a smile of agreement. 

**_But if this ever changin' in which we live in makes you give in and cry_ **

“What about my campaign?” He frowned. “Brittany’s more popular than me.” 

“True,” Vegas admitted with a small shrug that made Kurt frown at her. He hadn’t expected her to agree, he had expected her to optimistically deny what he had said. She smiled at him. “But she doesn’t have what you have.” 

“What’s that?” Kurt asked cautiously. 

“Your never faltering drive.” Vegas began to play the intro of a well-known song on the piano. 

“I think I lost it.” Kurt moaned as he watched her fingers circle the intro. 

“Okay,” She conceded, “We’ll find it again.”

“We?” Kurt frowned at her. 

“Yeah. Me, your new campaign manager.” She grinned at him. “I rule the school now, don’t you know?” She winked at him and ran her finger down the keys in a flourish, launching into the rest of the song she had been playing. 

**_Say live and let die, live and let die_ **

**_What does it matter to you, when you got a job to do, you got to do it well, you got to give the other fella hell._ **

She winked at him and played the song with enthusiasm. They were alone with the piano but they could both hear the orchestra and the dramatic scene unfolding before them. It wasn’t a Bond theme without ballgowns and suits, just like his poster.

**_You used to say live and let live._ **

He joined in on the harmonies. 

**_You know you did, you know you did, you know you did_ **

Vegas nudged him as she sang to him beside her. 

**_But if this ever changin' in which we live in, makes you give in and cry, say live and let die._ **

They harmonised in a belting finale and Kurt felt all his worries melt away as he grinned at her. Where would he be without her, after all?

**_Live and let die_ **


	38. I Love Rock 'N' Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas uses her new found popularity to influence everyone to rally to Kurt's campaign in the run for Student Body President, causing friction between her and Santana. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: I Love Rock n Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts  
> Canon episode: 3x03: Asian F  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_ **

Despite her pep-talk Kurt tanked his audition and it looked like Blaine would get the part. Now all he had left was his campaign, and after Brittany’s impromptu assembly performance that wasn’t looking good. She had rallied all the girls in the school to her side of the votes with a Beyonce number and Kurt was worried. Vegas had been the only girl still seated when it was done, and she determinedly took Kurt’s hand to reassure him that she wasn’t going anywhere.

Vegas was fuming that Santana had been such a bitch about it. She alone had persuaded Brittany to run. Things had been so weird with them all year so far. Santana had been kicked out of Glee club for setting fire to one of the purple pianos and had taken to shoulder barging Vegas anytime she passed her. It was back to how it had been when Vegas had first realised she had feelings for Santana. She wondered if this was Santana’s way of telling Vegas she wanted her back, and if so it was a very ridiculous way to go about it. 

She would have to show her that she couldn’t control her anymore. Vegas had stuck to her guns of reinventing herself. She was excelling in football and didn’t need a relationship to define her. Her main focus right now was to be there for Kurt, and to one-up Santana and show her she couldn’t knock her down. She was done pandering to Santana’s needs and trying to please her. Sure, deep down she still loved her… but that was in a dark place reserved for late night thoughts and not waking.

She knew Santana still wanted her. She had seen her checking her out this morning when Vegas had shown up to school in high-waisted shorts for once and not her dresses. They were short, white and rose patterned to match the colouring of her letterman jacket. The choice to pair them with fishnets had proved to be the push Santana needed to reveal her truth, giving Vegas great satisfaction. 

**_I knew he must a been about seventeen_ **

“It’s useless.” He moaned as he leaned against the locker. “I may as-well give up now.”

“Do you think JFK gave up?” Vegas asked as she glared at him. He frowned at her. 

“Well, no, he became president.” Kurt shook his head at her, not getting her drift. 

“Exactly. And do you know why that is?” Vegas folded her arms. 

Kurt frowned at her for a moment, then realised and his eyes lit up. “Jackie.”

“FD Roosevelt. You think he got to be president all by himself?” 

“Eleanor.” Kurt nodded. 

“Obama?” Vegas cocked her eyebrow. 

“Michelle.” Kurt shook his head in awe, then stopped and frowned. “But… I’m gay. Blaine’s not exactly Jackie O material. As much as he’s got class.”

“It’s a good thing he’s not your first love then, isn’t it?” Vegas’ eyes sparkled as Kurt tried to understand her meaning. She knew she was going to have to show him. If Brittany could demonstrate, so could she. Her chosen outfit today would serve to get the votes of the boys as she rallied, and her choice of song would get the girls. Jackie, Michelle and Eleanor had had class, but class wouldn’t fly at this school. She had redefined what it meant to be a jock, now she’d do the same for first lady.

She slammed her locker shut and it served as the first beat in her own version of the hype song. 

**_The beat was goin' strong, playin' my favorite song, an' I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me, an' I could tell it wouldn't be long, till he was with me, yeah me... singin'_ **

She used the halls to her advantage beating drums on lockers and getting her teammates to help her in her routine and in drawing attention. She dragged Kurt with her into the spotlight, forcing him to be confident in it.

**_I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby, I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me._ **

Puck was all over it, happy to help, and Vegas used his affection and attention to her advantage. She stuck ‘VOTE FOR KURT’ stickers on anyone she passed.

**_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name, that don't matter, he said, cause it's all the same, said "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"_ **

**_An' next we were movin' on, he was with me, yeah me, next we were movin' on, he was with me, yeah me... singin'_ **

She was getting good at having a group following her down the halls as she moved through the boys locker room and continued with her sticker placing, giving Santana a run for her money in sex appeal. 

**_I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby, I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me_ **

**_Said "Can I take you home where we can be alone?", next we're movin' on, hHe was with me, yeah me, and we'll be movin' on, an' singin' that same old song, yeah with me, singin'_ **

The rally moved to the cafeteria, drawing the focus of every member of the student body there for lunch. Puck lifted her up onto a table so she could dance and perform. She had managed to rally some of the cheerleaders and even some of her teammates to hold up ‘VOTE FOR KURT’ banners. During this performance she wasn’t a Glee loser, she was the running back, a jock with a lot of influence and a powerful set of pipes. The cafeteria started singing along with her and clapping Kurt on the shoulder, promising him their votes.

**_I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby, I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me_ **

**_I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby, I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with..._ **

**_I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby, I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with…_ **

Over at the Cheerio table Santana and Brittany stared at the spectacle with worried expressions. All the votes Brittany had earned were now swayed in the other direction. The captivation on Santana’s face was enough for Vegas. It proved she had been right about her, and not only would Kurt trounce Brittany in the polls but Vegas would nail her West Side Story audition too. Things were heating up and not in a good way between the two former lovers. Soon enough they would come to a head, but until then they would enjoy the game of cat and mouse.

**_I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby, I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with..._ **

**_I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby, I love rock n' roll…_ **

“Vote for Kurt for equality for all!” Vegas shouted to the anticipatory crowd and they answered with a cheer. Kurt grinned at her, glad of the fact she was on his side and proud of the woman she had become. 

**_So come an' take your time an' dance with me._ **


	39. Journey to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas auditions for West Side Story after an emotional conversation with Santana reveals her true colours. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Journey to the Past from Anastasia  
> Canon episode: 3x03: Asian F  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Heart, don't fail me now._ **

“What are you playing at?” Santana slammed her hands on the library table as Vegas made notes on Kurt’s speech between classes. 

“Shh!” The librarian shook her head and Vegas looked up cooly. She had been expecting this for a while now. She casually removed her reading glasses and set down her pen. 

“Hi Santana, nice to see you too.” Vegas said cooly, folding her arms on the tabletop.

Santana sat opposite her. “Why are you trying so hard to knock Brit off the president poll?” 

Vegas cocked an eyebrow in question as to whether Santana was really that dumb. “Er, so Kurt can win?” She laughed incredulously, “That’s kind of how it works, Tana. It’s a campaign race.” 

“You know Brit is the clear right choice.”

“Why?” Vegas asked diplomatically. “Why is she the clear choice?” Being in close proximity with her ex was making her lightheaded. She forced herself to focus and not to fall into Santana’s eyes.

**_Courage, don't desert me._ **

“She’s a girl, firstly.” Santana whispered. 

“A girl who can’t tell time and thinks the space race was a literal marathon on the moon.” Vegas raised an eyebrow again. 

“So she gets confused sometimes about things but she’ll be good for this school.”

“Why?” Vegas asked again. “Because she’s not out?”

Santana frowned at her. “Brit isn’t…”

“Yeah she is.” Vegas looked around. “It’s pretty obvious. Especially where you’re concerned.” Santana hissed at her and looked around to make sure no-one heard. Vegas waited for her to be satisfied then sighed and continued. “Face it. The real reason you’re so pissed at me is because me being Kurt’s campaign manager means you have to look at me being popular, and I think you still have feelings for me.”

Santana faltered. “No I don’t.” 

“It’s okay, Tana. I still have feelings for you too.” Vegas said quietly. Santana met her eye. 

**_Don't turn back now that we're here._ **

Vegas took a deep breath. “But we moved on. We have to put it all in the past. It’s not our time.” She scanned Santana’s eyes, her heart pounding. “I am honestly so sorry that you still feel you have to be closetted, and that this campaign had torn us apart. I do still want to be your friend.” 

There was a pause as Santana looked back at her, unable to find anything bitchy to say. Then she shook her head and the bitch face returned. 

“If you want to be my friend why are you going up against me for Anita.” Santana folded her arms. 

Vegas hesitated. She didn’t know Santana knew that. 

**_People always say life is full of choices._ **

“Because.” Vegas swallowed hard. “I promised Finn I wouldn’t audition against Rachel, and besides… Mercedes is going to beat her anyway.” 

“You have all of next year to take part in the musical.” Santana scowled. “Why do it now except to take it from me?” 

There was a pause as Vegas glared at Santana. That was a low blow, and an entitled one. They both knew Vegas would get the part regardless of whether she was right for it simply because people liked her more. Santana knew it, Vegas knew it more. The fact Santana felt she alone deserved it was enough to make Vegas drop all concern about ‘taking it from her’. 

Vegas took a deep breath. 

**_No one ever mentions fear._ **

“Maybe I thought you owed me for how you treated me.” She said, feeling the emotion surge through her. “You treated me like crap, Santana, and I put up with it. I let you keep us a secret, let you call the shots, but I’m done. Your reign as Queen of this school is done. Bitches only last so long in the real world. Maybe when you learn to let people in you can reclaim your crown, but until then…” Vegas got to her feet and gathered her things. “It’s all in the past.” 

Santana looked up at her, unreadable emotions flashing over her face. Vegas knew she had got to her. 

**_Or how the world can seem so vast_ **

“If you’ll excuse me I have an audition to get to.” Vegas smiled deliberately at her and then turned on her heel and left her behind. 

**_On a journey ... to the past._ **

“Vegas Cleaver!” Artie called from the directors table in the auditorium. 

“Break a leg, babe.” Kurt hugged her from the wings as he adjusted Vegas’ dress for her. “Show them who’s boss.” 

Vegas had told him all about her confrontation with Santana and he had remarked how good it was to have happened before her audition. 

“You sing best when you’re emotional.” He had said, and Vegas knew he was right. She gave him a brave smile and turned to enter the stage. She could make out Coach Bieste, Miss Pillsbury and Artie on the directors balcony ahead of her as the spotlight found her in the middle of the stage. 

“Good afternoon,” She found courage from inside herself. Kurt was right. Emotion was her superpower. “My name is Vegas Cleaver and I’m auditioning for the part of Anita.” 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana up on the balcony watching from the shadows. Good. She needed her as an emotional focus. Vegas took a deep breath and the band started playing her audition song. It had been selected by her and Kurt after discussing all of the feelings she had to portray in a short amount of time: rejection, drive, hope. She had experienced all of them, and that would be her friend today.

**_Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting, years of dreams just can't be wrong._ **

**_Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted, fin'lly home where I belong._ **

**_Well, starting now, I'm learning fast, on this journey to the past._ **

She caught Kurt’s eye in the auditorium and he gave her a thumbs up. 

**_Home, Love, Family. There was once a time I must have had them, too._ **

She looked up to Santana and wished things were like they once had been. But no, this was their life now. Enemies. 

**_Home, Love, Family. I will never be complete until I find you..._ **

She focused on the emotions welling up inside her to build up to the big finish. Her mind ran through everything that had happened, everything that could happen. This was her time. 

**_One step at a time, one hope, then another, who knows where this road may go._ **

**_Back to who I was, on to find my future, things my heart still needs to know._ **

**_Yes, let this be a sign, let this road be mine, let it lead me to my past and bring me home…_ **

She spread her arms wide as she belted the last note, causing Coach Bieste and Miss Pillsbury to clap uncontrollably until Artie shushed them. Vegas lowered her arms and watched Santana shake her head and exit the balcony. Vegas took a moment to wonder if she had gone too far, but then remembered she was finding herself, not trying to please others. She curtseyed and exited the stage, her audition complete. 

**_At last!_ **


	40. Return to Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas makes a new friend in Irish exchange student and fellow Elvis fan Rory. Their friendship leads to a plot to get what they both want. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Return to Sender by Elvis Presley  
> Canon episode: 3x04: Pot o' Gold  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Return to sender, return to sender_ **

Things at McKinley had been turned on their head, as they often were. 

Despite her audition blowing them away, Vegas had had a change of heart about taking the role from Santana. Something about the face she had given her during the audition had stuck with her, and the very next day Vegas had gone to Artie, Coach Bieste and Miss Pillsbury and withdrawn her audition. When asked why she simply said she didn’t think she could do the role justice  _ and  _ focus on football and being Kurt’s campaign manager. They had taken her resignation and accepted her request that they didn’t tell Santana that she had withdrawn. She offered to do costuming and make-up again, as she did with Rocky Horror. Vegas wondered if she would ever be in a school musical without relationships getting in the way. 

**_I gave a letter to the postman, he put it his sack_ **

Seeing Santana’s face when she got Anita made it all worth it, as did the taunting that came with it.

“Commiserations.” Santana said in a voice that didn’t sound sincere, “I’m sure you did your best. Just like with the campaign.” She had walked off arm-in-arm and laughing cruelly with Brittany and Vegas had told herself it would be worth it. 

**_Bright in early next morning, he brought my letter back_ **

The news then came shortly afterwards that Miss Corchrane, Rachel’s birth mom, had been recruited to start a second show choir to showcase the women of the Glee club who were being underrepresented. Tina had promised Vegas she wouldn’t desert her, nor would Rachel, but Santana and Mercedes had signed up along with Sugar Motta, a student who hadn’t made the cut of the Glee club in the first week of term. Brittany was in two minds. Vegaswas, however, secretly grateful that Santana had switched clubs. She didn't’ think she could cope with seeing her everyday in their current state of quarrel.

**_She wrote upon it, return to sender, address unknown, no such number, no such zone._ **

It meant that the New Directions future would be in jeopardy. The worry was keeping Kurt and Vegas up at night as they talked about their options. He had been preoccupied with West Side Story and they had lost sight of the importance of the New Directions. Vegas had vowed to go on a recruitment drive to rival Troubletones. 

Which was when she had run into a foreign exchange student being bullied by Azimio. Vegas shoved Azimio hard to get him away. 

“Pick on someone your own size.” Vegas snarled. 

“Cleaver,” Azimio shook his head, “I should have known he was one of yours.” 

“Keep walking.” Vegas folded her arms. Azimio scoffed and folded his arms, but he went on his way. Vegas turned to the kid and helped him pick up his books. “Are you okay?”

“I am now.” He replied. “Thanks.”

“You’re Irish?” Vegas asked, taken aback. 

“Aye.” He held out his hand. “Rory.”

“Vegas.” Vegas shook his hand. 

“Like the city?” Rory’s eyes lit up.

“The very same.” Vegas smiled. 

“I’d really like to go there.” Rory opened his locker to put his books away and Vegas caught a glimpse of a photo of Elvis performing in Las Vegas. 

“You’re an Elvis fan?” Vegas asked eagerly, her mind reeling with ideas. 

“I am.” Rory grinned at her and gestured to his quiffed hair. “He’s my idol.”

“Me too.” Vegas replied. 

“Oh man, how lucky is this?” Rory said eagerly, “You’re the first person besides Brittany to be nice to me and you’re an Elvis fan too?” He beamed. “Don’t suppose you want to be my friend?”

“Rory,“Vegas beamed. “I’d love to.” She frowned a little. “How do you know Brittany?”

“I’m staying with her whilst I’m out here.” Rory shrugged. “I’m kinda in love with her but I’m pretty sure she’s in love with someone.” He realised. “Sorry, overshare.”

Vegas grinned at him as she realised there may be a way for them to both to get what they wanted. “As it turns out…” Vegas felt the tiny, evil part of her purr into life, “I’m in love with the person she’s in love with.” 

“You are?” Rory frowned. “How does that help?” 

“Because… I happen to know that this person is likely to become jealous.” Vegas smiled warmly. “How about you and I go to dinner sometime and I show you the town.” 

Rory cottoned on and his eyes widened. “You mean you and me ‘date’,” He used finger quotes, “To make them jealous?”

**_We had a quarrel, a lover's spat_ **

“Bingo.” Vegas nodded. 

“I’ve never dated anyone, real or fake.” Rory said excitedly. “And I’ve only just met you but I’m glad it’s you.” 

“How’s your singing voice?” She hooked her arm in his as she had flashbacks to Kurt having this same conversation with her when she had joined McKinley. 

“Er…” Rory hesitated, “Alright, I think.” 

“Do you know what Glee club is?” She asked as they walked down the corridors. Rory was in awe of the reception and looks Vegas got as they walked. He couldn’t help but feel she would be good for him. 

“Like a choir?” Rory asked. 

“Sort of.” Vegas felt butterflies as she thought about whether she could get Rory to join Glee, too, and help that problem. “I think you and I should do an Elvis number.”

Rory’s face lit up. “Vegas,” He said eagerly, “I’d love that.”

**_I write I'm sorry but my letter keeps coming back_ **

By the time Glee club came round at 3.30, Vegas knew everything there was to know about Rory and they had finalised their plan to pull Brittany away from her love. He was a good guy and they got on naturally ,and their voices complimented each other as she pulled out her guitar and the duetted  _ Return to Sender.  _

**_So then I dropped it in the mailbox and sent it special D, bright in early next morning it came right back to me._ **

**_She wrote upon it, return to sender, address unknown, no such person, no such zone._ **

****Seeing Rory and Vegas giggling in the cafeteria together seemed to be having the desired affect on Santana. More than once Vegas had caught her watching her and had sent her a smile in response. She knew it was beginning to get to her, but the truth was it wasn't out of maliciousness anymore. She genuinely wanted Santana back and Rory was up for helping her get her.

**_This time I'm gonna take it myself and put it right in her hand, and if it comes back the very next day then I'll understand._ **

**_The writing on it, return to sender, address unknown, no such number, no such zone._ **

**_Return to sender, return to sender_ **

It was the start of a beautiful friendship. 

**_Return to sender, return to sender_ **


	41. Bleeding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas gives Santana another shot after she apologises and they restart their relationship. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis  
> Canon episode: 3x05: The First Time  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_ **

The opening night of West Side Story was just around the corner and Vegas had barely had much time to plot between making costumes, football practice and Glee club. She was glad she had turned down the part of Anita, though fitting Santana for her dress had been difficult when Santana wasn’t talking to her. It made Vegas wonder if the feelings she was definitely harbouring would ever be requited. Rory had pretty much given up on Brittany and though he had joined Glee club, they had decided to call their plan quits and give it up as a good effort. 

However, it seemed the ploy had worked as Vegas opened her locker one evening after practice to find a note from Santana. She looked around her before opening it to make sure she was alone. Her teammates had mostly already left.

_Breadstix. 9pm. We need to talk. S x._

Breadstix? That was one of the most public places they both knew. Did that mean Santana was ready to come out and take things public? Vegas couldn’t gather her belongings quick enough. 

**_Once or twice was enough, but it was all in vain._ **

Vegas pulled up in the Breadstix car park. She had passed her test weeks earlier and Carol and Burt had rewarded her with the car they thought she deserved. She honestly didn’t know how she was ever going to repay them. Leona Lewis’ _Bleeding Love_ played on the radio and Vegas sang along as she checked her reflection in the rear-view mirror, thankful she had showered after practice, and saw her phone light up and buzz. She answered it hastily, praying that it wasn’t Santana cancelling. 

**_Time starts to pass, before you know it, you're frozen_ **

“I need your help.” It was Kurt. 

“Kurt…” Vegas looked through the windscreen to where Santana was sitting in the window of the restaurant. She smiled. “Can we talk about your fashion choices when I get home?”

“It’s not about that.” Kurt said. Vegas looked away from Santana and frowned. 

“What is it?”

“This Sebastian kid at Dalton.” Kurt frowned. He had told Vegas about Sebastian at lunch. “Blaine is completely under his spell. I don’t know what to do. He’s everything I’m not.” 

“Kurt.” Vegas said seriously. “You are worth ten of Sebastian and Blaine knows it. You’re worrying for nothing.”

“Blaine keeps talking about…” Kurt lowered his voice, “Sex.” 

“What?” Vegas frowned. Blaine was usually so reserved.

“I think he wants to do it before West Side Story…” Kurt sounded worried. “I’m worried if I don’t he’ll leave me for Sebastian.”

“Kurt.” Vegas said assertively. Santana would wait, this was more important. “That is not going to happen. Blaine knows you want to wait.”

“Then why does he keep talking about it?”

“Have you talked to him?” 

“No.” 

“Well then. That’s your first port of call.”

“Sebastian’s invited him out tomorrow night to this bar. I want to go to keep an eye on things but… I wondered if you wanted to go too.” It wasn’t a question. 

Vegas took a deep breath. She hadn’t been to a bar since Sam and her had sneaked out to the Country Western bar in New York. “Of course I will.”

“When are you home, we need a battle plan. Finn came home ten minutes ago.”

“Something came up.” Vegas replied. “I’ll explain when I’m home. Call Blaine. Talk.” Vegas ordered. She heard Kurt nod. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Kurt replied, hanging up. 

Vegas took a moment as she looked through the window to Santana. Talking about sex with Kurt was weird enough. It was even weirder when Vegas realised she had never actually slept with a girl. Santana had always stopped it before it got that far, despite talking a good game. Maybe Santana would be ready now. 

**_But something happened, for the very first time with you_ **

Maybe this time their connection would be strong enough. 

**_My heart melts into the ground, found something true_ **

Vegas shut off the engine and climbed out of the car and into the rain, making the dash to the restaurant. She paused to smile at Santana through the window, unnoticed, and prayed this would be their time. 

**_And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy_ **

She dashed inside and allowed the staff to check her coat. She tidied her wet hair and checked her make-up in a passing spoon from a cart, and then made her way to where Santana sat. 

Santana got to her feet as Vegas approached, a smile uncontrollably on her lips. 

“You came.” She said quietly. 

“Of course I did.” Vegas smiled back. It was as if the last few weeks of arguments hadn’t happened. Suddenly they were both transported back to the last year when they had been dating, they had been happy.

**_But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you, they try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_ **

Santana gestured for Vegas to sit and she tried not to get her hopes up. 

“I ordered for us, I hope that’s okay.” Santana said in a small voice. “I know your order.”

Vegas smiled at her. “Even now?”

“Of course I do.” Santana said softly. Her eyes met Vegas’ and for a moment it was just her and Vegas alone in the restaurant, like it used to be. “I’m so sorry, V, for everything.”

Vegas swallowed hard and looked back at her. “You have nothing to apologise for.” 

**_My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing_ **

“Of course I do.” Santana shook her head. “I’ve treated you like crap. I never once congratulated you for making the team, I talk smack about you behind your back, I blamed you for sabotaging my audition…”

She paused. 

“I know you withdrew.” Santana said. 

“How?” Vegas asked. 

“I beat it out of Irish.” Santana shrugged. “I also found out your relationship was a sham and you just wanted to make me jealous.”

Vegas looked at her quickly, hoping she wouldn’t go ballistic. To her surprise Santana smiled. 

“No-ones ever done anything like that for me.” She reached out over the table and took Vegas’ hand under the menu. Vegas looked at their fingers and then her eyes. “I owe you so much, V. I was never good to you, and I’m hoping to make up for that.” 

**_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love._ **

“Does that mean what I think it does?” Vegas’ heart was pounding, hardly daring to hope. 

“I want to be with you again. Properly, this time.” Santana swallowed. There was something about the way she looked at their hands under the menu. Vegas ran her thumb over Santana’s hand as their fingers entwined. 

**_You cut me open._ **

“Santana… as long as I have you I don’t care if it’s kept secret until you’re ready.” She smiled at her as Santana met her eyes. “I just want you.”

**_Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud, their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt, yet I know that the goal, is to keep me from falling_ **

Santana smiled back and glanced around. The restaurant was fairly empty. She picked up the menu and used it to block the sight of her leaning across the table to kiss Vegas on the lips. 

Her heart exploded as they kissed. It was short, but it was enough. 

**_But nothings greater, than the rush that comes with your embrace_ **

**_And in this world of loneliness, I see your face, yet everyone around me, thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe._ **

The rest of the night was spent laughing and joking like old times over their food. There was no embraces, no hand holding, but it was intimate just have the Santana Vegas knew and loved back. They avoided all talk of New Directions vs Troubletones and instead talked about the musical, and cheerleading and football. Vegas tried to keep her emotion from her face but as she looked over the beauty that was sitting in front of her she couldn’t help it. 

**_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you, they try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth, my heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing_ **

**_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love,_ **

They managed another kiss as they made for their separate cars, hidden in the darkness of the broken sign. Santana bid Vegas goodnight and Vegas watched her drive away with an uncontrollably smile over her face, before she drove home to help Kurt with his dilemma. 

**_You cut me open_ **

Going to the bar with Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian showed Vegas how ready she was to find love for real. She was determined this time to make it work. She had said the same about Sam, but their relationship was only ever going to be short. She and Santana had a year ahead of them, a lot could happen within that time. She just had to stay strong and let Santana take it at her pace. 

**_And it's draining all of me, oh they find it hard to believe, I'll be wearing these scars, for everyone to see_ **

After the bar, and after Blaine had tried to seduce Kurt in the back of the car, Vegas had crawled into Kurt’s bed and they had talked about the many relationships Vegas had had, and the only one Kurt had ever known. They decided Kurt would be ready when he was ready and he wouldn’t push it, and Vegas promised that Blaine would wait for him. Talk turned to Santana and Kurt’s surprise that she and Vegas had never done anything more than third base. 

**_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you, they try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth, my heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing_ **

The final day of rehearsals arrived and Vegas found herself enraptured by Santana’s performance of ‘ _I Have a Love_ ’ brought Vegas to tears. She decided there and then that after the opening night, and after the game, she would go round to Santana’s and show her how much it meant to her that they were giving it another shot. 

**_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_ **

**_Oh, you cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_ **

**_Oh, you cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_ **


	42. Bailamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Santana celebrate their first time. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias   
> Canon episode: 3x05: The First Time  
> Song style: Sung in episode (meta)

**_Tonight we dance I leave my life, in your hands_ **

They had won the first game for which Vegas had been on the team and emotions were running high. She had been personally congratulated by Cooter the football recruiter. She made it to the auditorium in time for curtain up and in time to watch Kurt and Santana perform. Finn was supposed to go with her but he was hanging back to talk to Cooter. Vegas lost herself in the performance, laughing, crying and feeling so much love for the people on the stage before her. They were all flawless, but Santana shone brighter than the others in her sensual red dress. Vegas felt nothing but love for her as she watched. When the curtain call was finished and the show done, Vegas made her way backstage to track them down. 

She gave Kurt an enormous hug, then Blaine, and even Rachel got one as she told them how good the show was. Kurt whispered ‘she’s waiting for you’ in Vegas’ ear, and Vegas grinned at him in thanks as he handed her a single rose.

She waited for most of the cast filter out before going to find Santana in the dressing room. She was still wearing her red dress. She looked up to see Vegas reflected in the mirror and smiled uncontrollably. 

“You shone so bright on that stage, baby.” Vegas smiled at her. Santana got to her feet and turned to her, looking around before putting her arms around her and kissing her. Vegas took the embrace before holding up the rose. Santana took it and grinned, her eyes shining. 

“How did the game go?” She asked, her hand still on Vegas’ head. 

“We won.” Vegas replied, grinning. 

“So we have a lot to celebrate tonight?” Santana put the rose between her teeth and started leading Vegas in a slow, sensual salsa, their bodies pressed together. Vegas giggled and let Santana spin her out and pull her back. They kissed through the rose. 

**_We take the floor, nothing is forbidden anymore_ **

“Is your mom working tonight?” Vegas asked in a quiet voice, taking the rose from Santana’s lips and tucking it into her hair. Santana nodded. Vegas smiled flirtatiously. “Shall we head back to yours?” She swept her fingers down Santana’s hair. “We can dance all you want when we’re alone.”

Santana smiled at her and nodded, grabbing her coat and taking Vegas’ hand as they headed out to her car.

**_Don't let the world dim my sight, don't let a moment go by, nothing can stop us tonight_ **

****The radio in the car played _Bailamos_ and Santana serenaded Vegas with it. 

**_Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over, bailamos, te quiero amor mío, bailamos_ **

They had barely made it out of the car and up the front path as Santana began to salsa back and forth whilst she unlocked the door. She took Vegas’ hand as soon as the door was open and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her and sliding her arms around her neck. 

**_Gonna live this night forever, bailamos, te quiero amor mío, te quiero_ **

They kissed and it was unlike any kiss they had ever shared. Their bodies moved with each other as they made their way through the hall to the couch. 

**_Tonight I'm yours, we can make it happen I'm so sure, now I'm letting go, there is something I think you should know._ **

**_I won't be leaving your side, we're gonna dance through the night, I'm gonna reach for the stars_ **

They fell down on the couch together and their dance became more intimate as they celebrated being together. 

**_Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over, bailamos, te quiero amor mío, bailamos_ **

**_Gonna live this night forever, bailamos, te quiero amor mío, te quiero, tonight we dance like no tomorrow if you will stay with me_ **

**_Te quiero, mi amor, bailamos, let the rhythm take you over, bailamos, te quiero amor mío, bailamos_ **

**_Gonna live this night forever, bailamos, te quiero amor mío, bailamos, let the rhythm take you over, bailamos, te quiero amor mío, bailamos._ **

**_Gonna live this night forever_ **

**_Bailamos_ **

**_Te quiero amor mío_ **


	43. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Vegas are going strong until Santana is outed without her consent and blames Vegas for it. Things begin to fall apart. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
> Canon episode: 3x06: Mash-Off  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_We'll do it all, everything, on our own_ **

Having Santana to hold onto through everything was proving to be the only thing keeping Vegas going as the kingdom she had built began to crumble around her, though it was becoming increasingly difficult when Santana was constantly at war with Finn. Finn didn’t know about their relationship as far as Vegas knew, and that was what she was holding on to in order to avoid choosing sides. The Troubletones were living up to their name though and every school day was a battlefield. It was causing endless friction.

**_We don't need, anything, or anyone_ **

For the time being Santana wasn’t making life difficult for Vegas in her war with Finn. Vegas had made it very clear that she couldn’t and wouldn’t leave Kurt and the New Directions for the Troubletones, and she prayed everyday it wouldn’t eventually drive a wedge between her and Santana. They were both looking forward to some friendly competition in this week’s mash-off challenge. The competition was adding spice to their love life as, surprise surprise, Santana was a fan of ‘angry sex’. They would always cuddle afterwards and Vegas was so happy in her relationship that it scared her. It didn’t even matter that they were still keeping it a secret.

**_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ **

The only people who knew about their relationship were Kurt and Blaine on Vegas’ side, and Britney on Santana’s. Santana’s initial fears of the last year seemed to be on hold as they enjoyed the present. She was getting closer to being ready to be ‘out’, and it warmed Vegas’ heart to be the one to help her through it. They seemed to really be in it for good, and once Santana found the courage to be out and proud it would become perfect.

**_I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel._ **

“Hey,” Vegas said as she lay with her head on Santana’s stomach whilst Santana braided parts of her hair. They were home alone whilst Santana’s mom was at work and had just been spending the time any way they wanted. She currently had her laptop open on her bare, bent knees, and was supposed to be researching something for a paper but had instead been on Twitter for an hour. “Did you know there’s a female football player in Florida who’s girlfriend is on the cheerleading squad?”

“No way?” Santana leant forward to read the article headline over Vegas’ shoulders. “Did someone stay story of my life?”

“That could be us, you know.” Vegas said cautiously as she shut the laptop. “It’s kinda us already if...” She started but Santana cut her off.

“I’m not ready to come out.” Santana said in response. Vegas nodded, knowing that would be her answer. She set down the computer and rolled onto her stomach to rest her chin on Santana’s stomach.

“I know.” Vegas kissed her stomach gently. “And that’s okay. I love you anyway.”

“Good.” Santana moved to kiss her, “You should.” She cradled her face. “I love you too.”

**_Those three words are said too much. They're not enough._ **

“Are you gonna annihilate us in this mash-off?” Vegas asked with her attempt at puppy dog eyes. Santana smirked at her.

“You know it baby.” She stroked her cheek, “But I’ll be there to pick up the pieces when you cry your little hearts out.”

“Oh really? What if we win?” Vegas said sarcastically, kissing her again and lying on top of her. She was so happy it scared her.

**_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ **

The day of the first mash-off arrived and the New Directions would be going first. They had chosen a Hall and Oates mash-up and Vegas had not been one of the decision makers. She was, however, determined to make it worth it. They had costumes and everything, and she stood backstage adjusting hers in the mirror.

“Psst.” Santana emerged from the curtain leading to the auditorium and waved her hand at her to come over. Vegas glanced over her shoulder at the others and then sneaked over.

“Are you spying?” She asked with a sparkle in her eyes,

“No.” Santana shook her head. “I just... I wanted to give you a kiss for luck.”

Vegas cocked her head on one side, surprised at the gesture of romance, especially in public. She smiled at her and Santana planted a quick peck on her lips and stroked her cheek to hammer home the message.

**_Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life_ **

“Break a leg beautiful.” Santana whispered. Vegas made a kissing motion at her as she disappeared back through the curtain.

“Vegas.” Finn called. Vegas’ heart skipped a beat as she realised they were in view of the huddle. She looked over but thankfully only Finn was looking. Still... had he seen?

Vegas swallowed hard and headed over with a forced smile.

“We ready to kick some ass?” She asked. Her words were answered with cheers and hands thrust into the middle for the show circle, but something in Finn’s eyes told her he had seen. She gave him a look that begged him not to say anything and he gave her the smallest of nods. Vegas put her hand in.

“New Directions!” They cheered and the music started as they headed onto the stage for their performance.

Vegas looked out whilst she was dancing and saw Santana dancing away in the darkness. It warmed her soul to see her so supportive. She really was happy, though in her mind she worried. Finn may feel obliged to tell Rachel, and from there Rachel would gossip to everyone. How could they have been so careless? It could undo everything, that one moment of weakness. Vegas didn’t care about herself but she cared about Santana. She didn’t want her outed before she was ready. She needed to talk to Finn about it.

**_Let's waste time, chasing cars around our heads_ **

After their performance Vegas tracked Finn down as he jogged around the track. She kept up with him easily and fell into step with him. It was a great place to talk, there was nobody else around. Puck was off somewhere flirting with Miss Corchrane.

“So you and Santana, huh?” Finn asked with a side glance at her.

“You did see.” Vegas said worriedly.

“I was the only one, I’m sure.” Finn said as they jogged.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Vegas asked. “Santana doesn’t want to be outed.”

“And you’re happy with that?” Finn frowned at her.

“I just... I want to be with her and if all it takes is my silence, then that’s what I’ll give.” Vegas replied. “Unless you’re like us Finn, you don’t know how hard it is to come out. It’s terrifying.”

“You’re so proud of it,” Finn frowned further, “That’s what I don’t understand.”

“I am,” Vegas replied, “And she will be too when she makes that step, but she has to be the one to decide to take it.”

“Okay.” Finn nodded. “I promise I won’t say anything. Not even to Rachel.”

“Especially not to Rachel.” Vegas urged .”I know you love her but she’s so bad at keeping things quiet.”

“You’re not wrong.” Finn laughed. They ran in silence for a moment. “How long have you been together?”

“Two months nearly.” Vegas replied. Finn whistled.

“That’s impressive, especially at this school.”

“I know.” Vegas shook her head. “I can’t believe it sometimes.”

“All those times you’ve had ‘extra practice’...?” Finn smirked at her. Vegas’ expression answered for him. Finn shook his head, impressed. “Vegas Cleaver you fox.”

Vegas giggled and they ran a little further. “So how’s Burt doing with his polls? I feel like I’ve hardly spoken to him.”

Burt was running for congress, and with all Vegas’ extra-curricular activities she had hardly had time to talk to him about it.

“It’s looking...” Finn made a face. “It could be better.”

“We’ll just have to make sure we get him the votes then, won’t we?” Vegas tagged Finn on the arm and sped ahead of him at a sprint in a game of tag-dash.

**_I need your grace to remind me, to find my own._ **

The very next day was the day of the Troubletones mash-up and Vegas went in search of Santana to wish her luck.

She didn’t expect to find her hyperventilating in a closet. She heard her as she walked past the door.

“Hey,” Vegas opened the door. “Tana, what is it?”

“Shut the door.” Santana asked, her voice a rising panic. Vegas obliged and shut them in the darkness, taking her arms to comfort her. She was shaking.

“Tana...?” Vegas said, worried. Her happy bubble was popping, she could feel it.

“I’m gonna be outed.” Santana sobbed.

“What?!” Vegas demanded. “Why? How?”

“Someone running against Sue is putting out a smear campaign!”

“About you?” Vegas didn’t understand.

“About the Cheerios!” Santana snapped. She rested against Vegas’ shoulder for a moment and Vegas stroked her hair, her mind reeling over where the information would have come from.

“How do they know?” Vegas breathed, hoping Finn had kept his promise.

“I don’t know!” Santana cried, suddenly pushing away from her. “But it’s all your fault!”

Vegas faltered. “What?!”

“Every time I am with you... I...” Santana sobbed to herself, hatred in her eyes as she looked at Vegas. “You made me gay. You converted me or whatever. This is all your fault.”

“You know that’s ridiculous.” Vegas scoffed.

“No!” Santana shouted so loud that Vegas stepped backwards. “You started all of this. I was fine ignoring who I was until you came along, and now I have no control over anything in my own damn life. And then you went and told Finn and he outed me in the hall!”

“What, I didn’t...” It wasn’t a lie, but Finn had promised. She felt betrayed.

“Of course you did!” Santana cried. “You tell Kurt everything and he told Finn. You couldn’t just keep your damn mouth shut and now this is all your fault!” She stormed past Vegas and wrenched open the door.

“Santana!” Vegas called after her, but she had already disappeared in the throng of students making their way home.

**_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ **

For a moment Vegas stood in the doorway of the closet and tried to assess what had happened. She knew it was Santana being a coward... that if they talked rationally she would see sense. Vegas was scared for her. She knew how it would feel to be outed before she was ready. She had to find her.

Vegas felt herself wanting to sing out her emotions as she went in search of Santana.

**_Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life._ **

**_All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_ **

She found her just about to go on stage for their mash-off. She made to talk to her but she shook her head at her and turned her back on her.

**_I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all_ **

Vegas watched the mash-off, watched how the words of _Someone Like You_ were aimed at Vegas in the auditorium, watched as Santana stormed off the stage and slapped Finn hard across the face.

**_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ **


	44. All The Things She Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana has been outed. Vegas sings to Santana to let her know shes not going anywhere. 
> 
> Song of the Chapter: All The Things She Said by t.a.T.U  
> Canon episode: 3x07: I Kissed a Girl  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, running through my head_ **

Santana had been outed. There was no going back now. The school knew she was a lesbian, or at least bi-sexual, and naturally their eyes turned to her friendship with Vegas – the only out bi-sexual in the school. Santana had not spoken to Vegas since the closet, had ignored the hundreds of messages she left her and refused to be within five metres of her in the halls lest their relationship be outed too. Vegas had cried herself to sleep the night after Santana had slapped Finn. She didn’t know what to do.

Vegas confronted Finn the next day.

“Who did you tell?!” She demanded, pulling him to the side in the hall. There was a fire learned from Santana in her eyes.

“No-one.” Finn promised, shaking his head. “I swear, V.”

“Well someone found out. Santana said you outed her in the hall!?”

“I didn’t out her. I just said something about being true herself.” Finn held his hands up. “I promise.”

Vegas looked at his dopey face and nodded, conceding. She stepped back and folded her arms. “I don’t know what to do. She needs me but she won’t let me near her.”

Finn put his arms around Vegas as she started sobbing. “You love her?” He asked cautiously. Vegas nodded. He held her at arms length and looked at her carefully. “You know what you have to do if she won’t talk.”

“What?” Vegas frowned at him.

“Sing to her.” Finn looked around them. “I have an idea for this week’s assignment.”

Vegas looked up at him.

“Do you know what you would sing?” Finn asked.

Vegas thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly.

“There’s only one song that fits.”

“Good. Practice it. You can go first.” Finn smiled at her. **_  
All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, all the things she said, this is not enough_**

Finn pitched his lesson of songs about female empowerment to the club, combining both Glee club for a week to make Santana feel better about her being outed. As promised Vegas was up first. Vegas smiled at Finn as she took to the floor. Santana folded her arms and tried to avoid looking at Vegas, but Vegas looked back at her intensely. She had to hear this.

“I’ve been thinking a bit about what I would say when Finn asked me to go first.” Vegas said.

She had to say it, it had to happen. They had to know, Santana had to know. Vegas looked at her.

“Santana.”

She didn’t look back at her so Vegas continued anyway.

“When I was outed it was my own choice, but all the same it was the hardest I’ve ever done. Just... accepting that part of myself that I had denied for so... long.” She bit her lip. “Letting it out, letting me out, was also the best thing I’ve ever done. But... I wish I had had someone there for me who would be with me regardless. Sarah ran, she betrayed my trust and...” She took a deep breath and looked around. “I’m not going to do that to you.”

Santana finally looked at her, fear in her face. Vegas stepped towards her and took her hand. The room rippled with acknowledgement.

“You’re not alone. I’ve never, and I will never, leave you alone.” She smiled at her. Santana pulled out of her grip and Vegas swallowed the hurt. Vegas stepped backwards again.

“This is for you, babe.” Vegas looked around again at the intrigued faces, then focused on Santana’s face as she neglected her eye contact. “I love you, and I’m so proud of you for being strong. You’ll get through this. We’ll... get through this.”

She nodded at the band to start the beat of the song and she sang it with her eyes fixed on Santana.

**_I'm being serious, I feel totally lost, if I'm asking for help it's only because being with you has opened my eyes, could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_ **

**_I keep asking myself, wondering how, I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out, want to fly to a place where it's just you and me, nobody else so we can be free, nobody else so we can be free_ **

**_All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, running through my head._ **

**_All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, all the things she said._ **

**_This is not enough, this is not enough_ **

**_All the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said_ **

Santana managed to meet her eye for the briefest of seconds whilst Vegas persevered.

**_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed, they say it's my fault but I want her so much, want to fly her away where the sun and rain come in over my face, wash away all the shame._ **

**_When they stop and stare, don't worry me, cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me, I can try to pretend, I can try to forget, but it's driving me mad, going out of my head_ **

**_All the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said_ **

**_Mother looking at me, tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind_ **

**_Daddy looking at me, will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?_ **

Santana met Vegas’ eye finally and gave her the smallest of smiles in acknowledgement. It was an apology, and it was enough. Vegas had got through to her.

**_All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, all the things she said._ **

**_This is not enough, this is not enough_ **

**_All the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said_ **

**_All the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said..._ **

Vegas took Santana’s hands and kissed her in front of everyone. She half expected Santana to slap her, but instead she kissed her back and snaked her arms around her neck in thank you. The room cheered.

**_All the things she said_ **


	45. Goodbye My Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas calls things off with Santana for good, granting her the freedom to be with Brittany at last. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Goodbye, My Lover by James Blunt  
> Canon episode: 3x07: I Kissed a Girl  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won_ **

Santana had been caught up in the emotion of the moment when she had kissed Vegas back, but she regretted it as soon as it had happened. Vegas had felt it too. She didn’t say anything in Glee club, but she knew it was a matter of time before Santana ended it. She had to go it alone if she was ever going to stand a chance of turning this forced coming out to a positive, and now she had options. Vegas sat back and watched the other performances without pushing things.

**_So I took what's mine by eternal right, took your soul out into the night, it may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care_ **

Vegas had volunteered to go home with Santana whilst she told her parents the truth. Santana had politely declined, telling her she had to do it on her own. Vegas had agreed but she knew what was really going on. She could see it in the way Santana looked at Brittany. It was the same way Vegas used to look at Santana, and now she was free to pursue it.

**_You touched my heart you touched my soul, you changed my life and all my goals, and love is blind and that I knew when my heart was blinded by you_ **

Santana went home alone to tell her parents and Vegas sat alone in the choir room to practice the piano and clear her head. She had hoped that when Santana finally admitted this to herself then there would be nothing stopping them from dating. As it turned out, there was everything stopping them from being together.

**_I've kissed your lips and held your head, shared your dreams and shared your bed, I know you well, I know your smell, I've been addicted to you_ **

Vegas could see it in Santana’s eyes as she performed _Constant Craving_ to the group. She knew they were already over when she saw Santana look back at her. Vegas felt hollow inside as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one for me_ **

After Glee club finished Vegas caught Santana’s arm. Santana looked down at her fingers and then at her face. She knew this conversation had to happen, and here it was.

“I’m letting you go.” Vegas said in a broken voice.

Santana frowned at her, tears in her eyes. Vegas shook her head and smiled through her tears to show there were no hard feelings.

“I was there when you needed me, I was there to help you realise the truth. My work here is done, and now you’re out and free to go after the one you really want.” Vegas couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her cheeks as she blinked hard. “I love you, and I probably always will. But... I’m letting you go.” Vegas released her fingers.

“Vegas...” Santana breathed.

Vegas shook her head, stopping her. “I love you and that’s why I have to do this. I want you to want to be with me, not pretend. You owe me that, and I owe you this... setting you free.” Vegas smiled at her weakly.

Santana hesitated, then set down her bag and put her hands on Vegas’ cheeks. For a moment she simply looked into her eyes, thousands of unspoken words passing between them. Vegas nodded to show she understood and gripped her wrists.

“I will always love you.” Santana whispered. “You will always be my first real love.” She was crying too.

Vegas nodded. They shared one last tearful kiss and then Santana left Vegas alone.

**_I am a dreamer but when I wake, you can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take, and as you move on, remember me, remember us and all we used to be_ **

Vegas stood where she was for a moment and let the tears fall. Then, mournfully, she sat at the piano and began to play out her feelings.

**_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile, I've watched you sleeping for a while, I'd be the mother of your child, I'd spend a lifetime with you_ **

She wanted to know why she was incapable of finding true love, why she couldn’t get it right.

**_I know your fears and you know mine, we've had our doubts but now we're fine, and I love you, I swear that's true, I cannot live without you_ **

Maybe Santana hadn’t been the one, but she had been an important one in the tapestry of Vegas’ love life. Vegas knew who the one was and he was somewhere in another state. Had Santana been just a distraction? Or had it been real? Vegas didn’t know anymore as she sang to herself alone in the choir room.

**_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one for me_ **

Whether she was with Santana or Sam or even Puck, Vegas had never been sure which was real. But now, as she sat alone, she could feel it in her heart. Or at least, she thought she could.

**_And I still hold your hand in mine, in mine when I'm asleep, and I will bear my soul in time, when I'm kneeling at your feet_ **

Blaine and Kurt came to find her towards the end of her song. They stood by politely and listened and, as she drew it to a close, they stood either side of her and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into them both. 

**_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one for me_ **

“I need Sam back.” She sobbed.

She was done. She was exhausted. She needed comfort. She was finished playing games.

**_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_ **


	46. Trade Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas goes with Finn and Rachel to pick up a valuable asset to their team for Sectionals and Vegas finds herself feeling complete... until something happens that brings reality back with a heavy thump. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Trade Mistakes by Panic! At The Disco  
> Canon episode: 3x08: Hold On To Sixteen  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_Placing a smile at the perfect event_ **

After everything that had happened with Santana, and with Brittany winning the Presidential ballot, Vegas had been stuck in some sort of limbo. She was determined to track Sam down and speak with him, but she was halted by whether she meant it or if it was just an impulse based off her break-up.

It had been a week since her break-up from Santana and she stuck by her decision that Sam was the one she needed. Vegas had not contacted Sam in a very long time, since they had given up on the long distance thing and he had stopped replying to her messages. It felt weird to be looking at his number in her phone now, hesitant to dial it.

**_Gracing your skin with the side of my hand_ **

“V?” Finn sat down beside her where she was alone in the choir room and she locked her phone before he saw it. She looked at him and forced a smile. “Kurt said I should check on you.”

“I’m fine.” Vegas replied in a hollow voice.

“Really?” Finn said cautiously, “Because you missed practice.”

Vegas looked at the clock and swore. “I’m so sorry, I lost track of time.”

“Thinking about Sam?” Finn asked softly.

Vegas frowned at him. “I...” She sighed. “Kurt.”

“He’s worried about you.” Finn said, pulling her into him to hug her.

“He should worry about himself.” She said, but she didn’t mean it.

“I’ve been thinking...” Finn said thoughtfully above Vegas’ head. “We need twelve members to compete in sectionals next week, right?”

“We have ten.” Vegas replied mournfully. She had been too miserable to even fight for a solo this time round.

“Exactly.” Finn said cryptically. Vegas sat up to frown at him in question.

Vegas scoffed and shook her head. “I don’t think Burt and Carol can take in anymore wayward kids.” Vegas looked away from Finn, knowing he was only saying it for her.

Finn made her look at him again. “Blaine’s mom is gonna put him up.”

“What?” Vegas asked. Blaine was in on this too? Vegas’ heart was in her mouth, hardly daring to hope. She looked back down to her phone.

“Where is he again?” Finn asked.

Vegas blinked at him, stroking her phone as if it was Sam’s hand.

“Kentucky.” Vegas said quietly.

“Do you know where?” Finn asked.

There was a pause, and then Vegas nodded slowly.

“Cool.” Finn took her hand and squeezed it. “Me, you, Rachel, tomorrow: we’re bringing him back.”

Vegas smiled uncontrollably at him.

**_If I ever leave I could learn to miss you, with sentimental girl as my nom de plume_ **

Finn opted to drive to Kentucky for their road trip. It was a four hour drive and Vegas spent it with her stomach in knots. Rachel dominated the radio from her shotgun seat and Vegas quickly learned to phase out the sound of her singing show-tune after show-tune and talk about NYADA. Vegas disappeared into her own mind to imagine what she would say to Sam.

She hadn’t called him. She couldn’t bring herself to. She had simply given Finn his parents address and climbed into the back of the car in silence. Rachel had done some digging on Facebook and found Sam’s work place. They were going to go there instead of his parents place in case them showing up was embarrassing for his dad. Vegas spent most of the journey turning her cell over and over in her hand and trying to pluck up the courage to tell him they were coming. The last thing she wanted was to show up and him be with his new girlfriend or something.

As it turned out, that wasn’t the case.

**_Let me save you of this wrong._ **

“Isn’t it weird that Sam works in a bar?” Finn asked as they fake IDed their way into the bar indicated on Sam’s Facebook.

“There’s a lot of older ladies...” Rachel pointed out as they looked around.

Vegas’ heart dropped. She had seen enough of Las Vegas to know where they were.

“This is no ordinary bar...” Vegas said as the lights dimmed. “We should go.”

“What?” Finn scoffed. “Why?”

It was too late as the curtain of the tiny stage opened and the women surrounding them started cheering.

“You’ll see.” Vegas swallowed with a dry mouth as the dancers took to the stage. Rachel’s jaw dropped and Finn looked literally anywhere else, but Vegas couldn’t take her eyes off the body she knew very well. The breath was knocked out of her as she remembered what it felt like to touch Sam, to feel him against her, to have him love her. Here he was metres in front of her and her heart broke all over again.

**_I may never sleep tonight, as long as you're still burning bright. If I could trade mistakes for sheep, count me away before you sleep_ **

Rachel made her way to the stage as Vegas was literally frozen in her memories. Finn caught her arm reassuringly and she gave him a look that told him all he needed to know.

Rachel returned and they waited out the rest of the fifteen-minute set at the back of the bar, waiting for Sam to head backstage before making their way to the stage door. They waited for the other two dancers to return to the stage before making their way inside.

**_I'll still wait till I trade my mistakes, so they fade away_ **

Finn and Rachel entered the dressing room first as Sam took a seat at the mirror. Vegas hesitated in the doorway. She didn’t know what she would say, even after four hours of thinking it over.

“Rachel, Finn, I didn’t know you guys knew...” Sam faltered as his eyes fell on Vegas.

“Hey Sam.” Vegas whispered.

“Vegas.” Sam breathed.

For a moment they just looked at each other, remembering all the pain of the summer and the intense love of their relationship. Then, to break the tension, Sam got up and hugged her tight. Vegas embraced him back, feeling his heartbeat through his chest.

**_I feel marooned in this body, deserted, my organs can go on without me, you can't fly these wings, you can't sleep in this box with me_ **

Sam smiled at her as he pulled away. She had so many questions and he knew it, but now wasn’t the time. He turned back to the others. “What are you doing here?”

“More importantly what are you doing here?” Finn asked.

“It’s good money.” Sam launched into explanation about how he had come to this job as Vegas simply looked at him. She had forgotten how he made her feel, how his touch drove her crazy.

By the end of his explanation he had invited them back to his house and they drove in silence as he instructed Finn. Vegas forced herself to look out the window to avoid all of her questions spilling out.

**_Let me save you of this wrong._ **

Being reunited with Sam’s parents had been a whirlwind. They reminisced about how much Sam had pined after Vegas when they broke up and Vegas couldn’t help but smile as he blushed. Finn had proceeded to explain to Sam’s parents the plan that he had explained to Sam in the car, and Vegas stood over by the glass porch door watching the dog in the garden. She was holding herself tightly as she tried not to breakdown. This had been a mistake. She had only broken up with Santana, and now she was torturing herself with another ex, one she clearly still loved very much.

**_I may never sleep tonight, as long as you're still burning bright._ **

She felt a hand on her arm and looked up into Sam’s eyes. He had sneaked away from Finn explaining the situation to check on her.

“Hey.” He said softly. “How are you?”

“I’ve missed you.” Vegas whispered back.

“I’ve missed you too.” Sam smiled at her. “Letting you go was the biggest mistake I ever made.”

“Me too.” Vegas smiled back at him in spite of herself.

“It just got... so much. A new home and trying to find a job and looking after my family... I couldn’t handle a relationship, too.” Sam explained.

“You didn’t handle the break-up very well either.” Vegas reminded him. “You left me on read, Sam, do you know douchey that is?”

“I know.” Sam scowled. “The amount of time’s I’ve dialled your number and hung up because I wanted to apologise, but not knowing exactly what to say or if you’d even pick up.”

“Of course I would’ve.” Vegas looked away from him.

“Vegas...” Sam started, but he was called back to the discussion with his parents. He gave her an apologetic look that told her this was to be continued.

**_If I could trade mistakes for sheep, count me away before you sleep, I'll still wait till I trade my mistakes, so they fade away_ **

It was decided. Sam was to move in with Blaine back in Lima, he was going to go to school and transfer back to McKinley to do it. Vegas bid his parents a warm farewell and they drove back to Ohio.

Without a word, Sam reached out over the backseat and took her hand. She smiled at him, and by the time they reached Lima she was asleep on his shoulder. They dropped Rachel off and pulled up at the Hummel-Hudsons. He was going to stay the night at Finn’s due to the late hour and move in with Blaine tomorrow, and Sam offered to carry Vegas inside as she slept. Finn agreed and Sam carried her up both flights of stairs to the attic. Burt and Carol were away, and so Sam bid Finn goodnight and climbed into Vegas’ bed beside her to sleep. For hours he simply watched her as she slept soundly for the first time in a long time, and then he succumbed to sleep himself.

**_Don't let me tell you of this wrong, then I'll pull you in, cause I am an anchor, save her oar._ **

Vegas woke early the next morning to him sleeping in the bed beside her. For a moment she thought it was a dream until she reached out to touch his face. He blinked his eyes open and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed her hand, sliding his arm around her and pulling her into him. It was like the last six months hadn’t happened as they caught up on everything that they had been doing. Vegas told him about Santana, and he told her about the jobs he had done. He said he hadn’t dated anyone because he hadn’t found anyone to top her. She giggled and they kissed.

**_Feel it sinking in, don't let me save you of this wrong, I am an anchor, sinking on_ **

The talk had turned to worries for the future as she lay in his arms well into late Sunday morning. He asked about her parents and she told him she hadn’t heard from her mom and didn’t expect to ever again. He kissed her again and told her he was glad to have her back and he was never letting her go again.

**_I may never sleep tonight, as long as you're still burning bright_ **

Blaine came round in the afternoon and Sam kissed Vegas goodbye as he moved into his new home, promising to see her at school tomorrow. Vegas had let Kurt make her hot tea and she gave Kurt a detailed account of everything, right down to what they had talked about. Her phone buzzed in the early evening and she picked it up, smiling and expecting it to be from Sam.

**_If I could trade mistakes for sheep, count me away before you sleep_ **

Vegas opened her phone to the text, but it wasn’t from Sam.

It was her mom asking her to check on the house. Vegas typed a reply saying she was busy but Doris sent back two words: ‘It’s urgent’. Vegas told Kurt and Kurt rang Finn to go with her. Finn was now round at Rachel’s. Vegas brushed it off and picked up her keys to go alone, but Kurt asked her to at least take Sam. Vegas agreed and told him not to wait up. She picked up Sam, kissed him in greeting, and told him about the cryptic text from her mom after so long of silence.

It only became clear when they pulled up to the house and saw a car in the driveway. Vegas recognised it instantly. It wasn’t her moms, but her dads.

**_I'll still wait till I trade my mistakes, so they fade away_ **


	47. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas finally faces the demons of her past.   
> **Contains homophobic language**
> 
> Song of the chapter: Perfect by Simple Plan  
> Canon episode: 3x08: Hold On To Sixteen  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_Hey, Dad, look at me, think back, and talk to me, did I grow up according to plan?_ **

“Vegas?” Sam asked worriedly as she had stopped talking mid-sentence. “What is it?”

Vegas couldn’t speak as panic rose in her, strangling her ability to explain or even to think straight. She was in shock. Sam looked from her face to the car and the lights on in the house and then back at her.

“We don’t have to be here. We can leave.” Sam took her hand and gently made her look at him. “We can leave.” He repeated.

Vegas blinked at him as he came into focus and she began to get over the shock.

“We can call the police?” Sam suggested. “He can’t be within fifteen feet of you, right?”

“Without my consent.” Vegas choked. She looked at the house. She thought of all the things she wanted to say to him, the things that she wished he had known, the things she had to say.

**_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I want to do? But it hurts when you disapproved all along._ **

Sam saw it on her face before she said anything.

“Okay.” He said softly. “I’m coming with you.” He squeezed her hand. “If he does anything I’m going to punch him into next week.”

Vegas couldn’t help but smile gratefully at him as she took a long and shuddering breath, looking at the house.

**_And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud._ **

**_I'm never gonna be good enough for you can't pretend that I'm alright, and you can't change me_ **

“I have to.” She said in a small voice. “I have to know my mom is okay. I have to know what he wants.” Her voice cracked and Sam wiped her tear with his thumb.

“I’m here.” He promised. Vegas nodded thankfully at him and took a deep breath. She stepped out of the car and Sam took her hand as they made their way up to the front door.

**_'Cause we lost it all, nothin' lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect._ **

Vegas fumbled with her keys as she tried to find the right one. She could hear him on the inside and her heart pounded so loud it nearly deafened her. Sam squeezed her hand as she managed the lock and pushed the door open.

She could hear his voice down the hall. It went quiet as the door opened.

**_Now it's just too late, and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect_ **

“Vegas!” Doris called excitedly. There was a pause as Sam shut the front door behind them and then Doris came into view. “My baby!”

**_I try not to think, about the pain I feel inside_ **

Vegas let her mom embrace her, numb. She didn’t look any different to when Vegas had last seen her nine months ago, which was something. At least she wasn’t covered in bruises.

“Sam.” Doris nodded at Sam. Sam offered her the smallest of smiles to be polite, his fingers still gripping Vegas’. “Wait until you see who’s here, kitten.” Doris purred in a false voice.

“I know who’s here, mom.” Vegas said in a hollow voice. “My question is why.”

“He wanted to see you, petal.” Doris said as though it was obvious. There was a strange robotic tone to her voice that Vegas frowned at.

“I don’t want to see him.” Vegas said.

“Of course you do, he’s your dad.” Doris said incredulously.

“No. Not anymore.” Vegas breathed. “I shouldn’t have come.” She turned to leave but a voice from the living room froze her in her tracks.

“Is that my Vegas!?”

There were footsteps and he was in the hall before Vegas could leave. Sam caught her eye and gave her a reassuring smile for courage, gripping her arm tight with his other hand so that she was secure in his embrace. Vegas swallowed hard and turned to face her dad for the first time in a year and a half.

**_Did you know you used to be my hero?_ **

Carson Cleaver was a handsome man closely resembling Hugh Jackman, sideburns and all. He was an alcoholic but you wouldn’t tell from his features or demeanour. He may even be clean now... Vegas didn’t want to know.

He smiled at her as though the last eighteen months hadn’t happened. He raised his arms and she flinched. Sam moved to stand between Carson and Vegas.

Carson, realising, moved the arm movement to a handshake and took Sam’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, son.” He said. “Carson Cleaver.”

“Sam Evans.” Sam replied. “I’m Vegas’ boyfriend.”

Vegas blinked at him. They hadn’t discussed that yet, but she knew Sam was doing it to show Carson he had no say here.

Carson’s face faltered a little but then he smiled. “Of course. I’m glad to hear it.” He put a dominating arm around Doris and Vegas frowned at how her mom was simpering. She looked at her dad, the man she had lived in fear of for nearly two years, and wondered how she had ever looked up to him. He was a mess.

**_All the days you spent with me now seem so far away, and it feels like you don't care any more, and now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud_ **

“Come in, come in.” Carson realised Vegas wasn’t about to approach him and turned his attention to the living room again. “Doris chose a good house in this building, huh, Sammy?”

“We can leave.” Sam turned to Vegas as soon as Carson was out of earshot.

Vegas caught her mom’s eye and suddenly she was a little girl again. She shook her head at Sam.

“I need to know what he wants.” She said. “And that my mom is safe.”

“Okay.” Sam whispered. “But the slightest hint of trouble and we’re gone.”

Vegas nodded. Doris was still standing in the hallway as though guarding to make sure they stayed. Vegas swallowed hard and Sam made his way into the living room, Vegas behind him so he could shield her. They perched cautiously on the couch Carson indicated. Doris sat beside Carson on the armchair as he indicated.

Vegas simply stared at her dad as Carson tried hard to play the ‘I’m a really decent guy’ card with Sam. Sam only replied in monosyllables as he clutched Vegas’ hand.

**_I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't stand another fight and nothing's all right_ **

**_'Cause we lost it all, and nothin' lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect, now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect_ **

“Why are you here?” Vegas blurted eventually when she couldn’t stand it any longer. Talk died down and Carson turned his cool eyes to Vegas.

“I wanted to see my daughter...” Carson said as though it were obvious. He tried to laugh it off as though she was the stupid one, but Vegas was done buying his lies. 

“She doesn’t want to see you.” Vegas replied, getting to her feet. “Come on Sam.” 

“Where are you going?” Carson got to his feet and for a moment his voice was filled with remorse. Vegas frowned at him, thrown by his reaction being nothing like what had expected. His expression softened as he looked to be almost begging her. “I need to make amends.”

**_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said and nothing's gonna make this right again_ **

Vegas blinked at him. 

“Amends for what, dad?” Vegas’ mouth was dry as she spoke. “For stabbing me with a beer bottle? For beating mom until she’s black and blue? For being a homophobe?”

Anger flashed over his face for the smallest of seconds. Sam got to his feet beside Vegas. He had seen it too. 

“I don’t want to see you.” Vegas repeated. She made for the door.

“Can’t you give me a chance?” Carson called. 

“For what?!” Vegas rounded on him, her voice raised. “For showing me your true colours? It’s far too late for that. 15 years undone in 15 minutes.” 

“I wouldn’t have had to do what I did if you weren’t…” Carson started, launching to his feet, his voice dangerous, but Vegas wasn’t going to take it. She stood her ground. 

“If I wasn’t what? Gay?”

Her words hung in the air as Carson’s nostrils flared. Sam glanced between them nervously. He knew he had to get Vegas out but she was frozen in anger, her fists clenched.

Carson forced a smile. Doris trembled on the armchair, avoiding all eye-contact.

“You’re over that phase now though, Sam here is proof.” Carson laughed as though it was all okay. Doris tittered in response and looked to Vegas, her face begging her to say the right thing. Vegas’ eyes stung with hot tears.

**_Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you but you don't understand_ **

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not over that ‘phase’. Do you know why?” Vegas asked. “Because it’s not a phase. It’s who I am. And you can take your messed up values and leave town. You’re not my dad anymore, you lost that privilege.” Vegas’ cheeks burned with anger as she finally said everything she needed to say.

**_'Cause we lost it all nothin' lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect_ **

“Because of what? A silly accident with a bottle…?” Carson’s face was angry.

“A silly incident?” Vegas scoffed. “You stabbed me dad. You said you were gonna cut the evil out.” 

Carson looked away for the smallest of seconds before narrowing his eyes at her. “You watch your mouth, kid. You’re still my daughter.”

“No.” Vegas said again.

“Sam, knock some sense into her, will you?” Carson appealed. Sam had been watching the scene this whole time, speechless, but now he shook his head. 

“I’m sorry sir, but I won’t do that.” Sam replied. “Vegas is her own woman with her own mind.”

“You’re a good Christian boy, right?” Carson observed Sam. Sam swallowed. 

“Yes, sir.” He said in a hollow voice.

“You can’t honestly want to be with a queer?” Carson spat, his fists clenched. “Can you not see she’s the devil’s child?”

Vegas reacted as though slapped. Sam looked carefully at Vegas, then the floor, then Carson. 

“Vegas is the greatest woman I’ve ever known, and I love her for every part of her, even the part that likes women.” Sam replied. Vegas smiled at him, gratefully.

“Come on, we’re leaving.” She said, turning her back on her dad. 

**_Now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect_ **

“You leave and you’re never coming back, you hear me? You’re cut off, disowned” Carson shouted after her. 

Vegas paused, then turned back to him to reply. “Good. That’s all I ever wanted.”

**_'Cause we lost it all, nothin' lasts forever,_ **

Vegas and Sam made for the front door as Carson stomped after them. 

“Where are you gonna go? You think people will want to take in a queer?” Carson shouted angrily. Sam opened the door for Vegas, but she paused. 

**_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_ **

Vegas turned back to him one last time. “I’m going to go home to my real family, the one who have taken me in and accepted every part of me, who love me for me. They embrace ‘queer’ and Burt has been 10 times the dad to me that you have ever been my whole life.” Vegas snapped back. 

“I won’t let you leave! You’re staying with me, where you belong!” Carson reached for Vegas’ wrist but she punched him hard across the face. He fell back against the staircase and Vegas held her ground. He stared at her in surprise as Doris looked on in horror from the living room door.

**_Now it's just too late and we can't go back_ **

“You have Coach Bieste to thank for that, and all my colleagues on the football team.” Vegas replied, her fists still raised. “You know all I ever wanted was to make you proud, dad, but now I realise you’re not worthy of my time. I want you to pack up and leave, go back to Las Vegas and never talk to me again. I already have a restraining order against you, I won’t hesitate to file a full report and tell them exactly what you’re capable of.” Vegas glared down at him, then turned to her mom with a softened expression. “Mom… come with me.” 

Doris shook her head feebly. “I can’t leave him.” She whispered in a small voice. Vegas swallowed hard, her eyes pricked with tears.

“Then you made your bed.” She replied, turning away from her parents and leaving the house far behind, Sam close by her. 

**_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_ **


	48. When We Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas says everything she wanted to say to her dad... in her dreams. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: When We Die by Bowling for Soup  
> Canon episode: 3x08: Hold On To Sixteen  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (dream/fantasy/meta)

**_I know that it's early and it's too hard to think_ **

Vegas had broken down as soon as she got into the car, to the point where Sam had swapped placed with her and driven her home. Kurt had answered the door and let them both in and Vegas had proceeded to cry to them both about her dad. They had made a pact there and then to drop everything and be there for her in the preparation for sectionals. Sam hadn’t even stepped foot back in the school yet and already things were going to hell, but the important thing was he was there for Vegas. 

After they finished talking Vegas decided she wanted to go to bed. Sam offered to stay but Vegas thanked him and told him she needed to be alone. Kurt drove Sam home and then returned to find Vegas curled up in bed sobbing. 

“V.” Kurt said quietly. He didn’t turn the light on as he crossed her floor and lay down beside her. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Vegas sobbed.

“Seeing your dad?” Kurt asked.

“What he did.” Vegas replied mournfully. 

“He’s a bad man.” Kurt replied. “He deserves to be behind bars, but we’ll settle for he needs to leave the state if that’s what you want.” Vegas nodded into the pillows and Kurt stroked her hair. 

“I just… I can’t get over the fact he used to be my best friend.” Vegas rolled over to face Kurt and he saw that she had cried all of her make-up off. “We used to build forts and he would take me to games and…” Vegas let out a dry sob as she had little else to give. “Then he turned into a monster.” Kurt wrapped his arms around her until she had calmed down again. 

“He’s out of your life babe.” Kurt said eventually. “He’s not coming back. He can take his violence, his alcohol, his homophobia…” 

**_And the broken empty bottles, a reminder in the sink_ **

“What about my mom?” Vegas said quietly, muffled, into his chest. 

There was a long pause. 

“I hate to say it, V, but she made her choice.” Kurt said heavily. 

Vegas nodded again. “And she chose the easy option.” 

“They’re not your family anymore.” Kurt replied. “You may love them, or at least your mom, but they aren’t your family anymore.” Kurt made her look at him. “We’re your family, me, Finn, Carole, my dad. And we’ll never leave you.” 

Vegas hugged him again and she tried not to want her mom. 

**_But I thought that I should tell you, if it's not too late to say_ **

For a long time they lay there in silence. Then, after the sobs stopped, Kurt whispered… “So, Sam, huh? You back together?”

Vegas blinked in the darkness and shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“I’d say you are, given that he was ready to go chase your dad out of state when I drove him home.” Kurt laughed. 

“What, really?” Vegas couldn’t help but smile. 

“It’ll be good for you to have Sam back.” Kurt kissed her forehead and made to roll out of bed. “Get some sleep. Sectionals are coming up.” 

“Yes, sir.” Vegas giggled, rolling back over. She heard Kurt whisper goodnight and shut her door. Vegas shifted, trying to get comfortable. She knew how important it was to get some sleep, but she couldn’t. She simply stared into the darkness and remembered everything that had happened at her house, and everything that had come before. She still loved him, she couldn’t stop just like that. He was her dad, he had given her life. Some small part of her hoped with never-ending optimism that he had come to apologise, to really make things right. 

**_I can put back all the pieces, they just might not fit the same_ **

Vegas hugged her pillow and felt a fresh wave of sobs wash over her as she thought of all the things she had practiced saying to him, all the things she wished she had the courage to say, all the things she hadn’t. Her knuckles stung from where she had punched him. 

**_There's nothing worth losing, especially the chance to make it right_ **

She didn’t know if it was the early hours of the morning that ticked by, the delirium brought on by sobbing so hard, or if she was simply dreaming, but her memories started playing out in front of her face. She imagined her dad standing in her bedroom as she sat up to watch them around her, she imagined what she would say to him if he was right there in front of her. 

Only, it wasn’t her bedroom anymore. It was the living room of their house in Las Vegas, the one she had grown up in, the one where it had all happened. 

**_And I know that we're gonna be fine, and the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time_ **

**_As long as we live and time passes by, and we won't get it back when we die_ **

She began to walk around the Las Vegas house, her dad close behind her as he listened to her sing about her feelings and what she would say. The photographs still lined the walls, the ones of her as a kid, her and her brother at the zoo, Carson and Doris’ wedding, Ely’s high school graduation… her dad had been happy in them all. There was no indication that he even had a dark side. 

**_I know it's been years now and I don't look the same_ **

**_And the hopes and dreams you had for me you thought went down the drain_ **

The photographs faded and were replaced with empty frames and broken glass. The wall was peppered with holes from where Carson had punched it in anger. 

**_And the room looks so empty where my pictures used to be_ **

Vegas looked back at her imaginary dad, his face expressionless, as she remembered the night she had told him about her sexuality. 

**_And I can't say that I blame you, but you can't blame me_ **

She ran into the kitchen and he followed. The pristine floor was marked with drops of blood and there was smashed glass over the floor. Vegas looked around at it and then her imaginary dad standing in front of her. 

**_There's nothing worth losing, especially the chance to make it right_ **

The debris and blood faded away and the pristine kitchen returned. Vegas watched as her mom faded into existence and Vegas sat at the kitchen table, watching as Carson kissed Doris on the cheek and danced with her around the tiles. Thats what it had looked like the morning he had found out. 

**_And I know that we're gonna be fine, and the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time_ **

**_As long as we live and time passes by, and we won't get it back when we die_ **

Vegas launched herself from her imagined chair and flew at her dad, shouting at him, begging him to see her. 

**_Come over, come over 'cause I gotta know, if I am doing this all on my own_ **

**_Come over, come over; how can I tell you if you're not here?_ **

Carson finally looked at her. His face was expressionless once again and Vegas backed away from his cold, dead eyes. That wasn’t imagined. That was the face he made before he snapped. 

**_And I know that we're gonna be fine, and the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time_ **

**_As long as we live and time passes by, and we won't get it back when we die_ **

Vegas turned away from him and the house began to fade around her, everything except Carson. He simply stood there until she found the courage to look at him. 

**_And I know that we're gonna be fine, and the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time_ **

**_As long as we live and time passes by, we won't get it back when we die_ **

Vegas turned back to him, begging him to hear everything she had never said, all the things she needed him to know before she let him go forever, the love she still held for him, the fact she would never forgive him. 

**_Come over, come over, whoa-oh-oh, come over, come over, whoa-oh-oh_ **

Vegas stood in front of her dad. All she wanted was him to hug her, hold her like he had when she was small, be the man she had looked up to and called her his hero

**_Come over, come over, I gotta know_ **

He simply turned his back on her and the floor beneath her feet began to fade away until she was free falling. 

Vegas woke up in the darkness of her bedroom, alone. Her phone buzzed and she sat up blearily to look at it. 

Two messages, one from Sam that read: HERE IF YOU NEED ME, ALWAYS.

And a second from her mom, one that made her heartbeat loudly in her ears: 

YOU GOT YOUR WISH, WE’RE GOING BACK TOMORROW. I THINK IT BEST IF YOU DON’T CONTACT US. BURT AND CAROLE ARE WELCOME TO YOU. I WISH YOU HAD SEEN SENSE.

**_I won't get it back when we die_ **

A sense of both relief and guilt washed over Vegas as she lay back on her pillows and clutched her phone. He was gone, but so was her mom. At least now she could get on with her life. Her mom had made her choice, and Vegas had made hers.

**_I know that it's early_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying this? Feel free to leave me comments! <3


	49. As Long As There's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas decides to embrace the true holiday spirit in her attempt to put her past behind her and look to the future. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: As Long As There's Christmas from Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Enchanted Christmas  
> Canon episode: 2x09: Extraordinary Merry Christmas  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_There is more to this time of year than sleigh bells and holly, mistletoe and snow_ **

The last few weeks had been enough to break the strongest of wills, but Vegas had proved to herself time and time again that she could rise above and this was no exception. She was determined to put the incident with her dad far behind her and surrounded herself with a close circle of people who would be there for her. It was the holiday season, and they had won Sectionals, and she had Sam back. Nothing could touch her. This Christmas was going to be a new start. 

**_Those things will come and go, much deeper than snow, stronger than the strongest love we'll know, we'll ever know_ **

They were going to be broadcasting a Glee special on local television in honour of the holidays and Vegas was throwing herself into the holiday spirit to push past the last few months. She and Santana were on speaking terms. Now Vegas was happy with Sam she could find the strength to be happy for Santana and Brittany. Artie had offered Vegas a solo spot on the show but she was in two minds. She wanted to go down to the homeless shelter with Sam and help him serve meals to people who needed them. It was an opportunity to realise there were always people who had it much worse. 

Artie wasn’t seeing it that way, and so when he decided to complain that Vegas was one of the star voices and he needed her she decided to show him through song by performing in Glee club whilst they decorated, that turned into a grand musical number. 

“What do you mean you’re not doing the show?” Artie argued, “I need your voice.”

Vegas looked to Sam, who looked back with a frown. He knew she wanted to do the show but at the same time he knew she didn’t want to take on too much after what had happened with her dad.

“Just let Vegas decide for herself, Artie, yeah?” Sam said as he sat beside Vegas at the piano. 

“I presume she can speak for herself?” Artie raised an eyebrow. 

Sam opened his mouth to argue but Vegas put a hand on his knee to stop him. 

“I can.” She said. “Artie… I don’t think I can do the show when there are people who need me. I’m trying this thing where I put others before myself for once.” Her mouth was dry and Sam knew she was thinking about her mom again. 

“Put me before yourself, I need you.”

“There’s more important things to Christmas than a television broadcast.” Vegas said.

“Like what?” Artie folded his arms. 

Vegas smiled at him, thanking him silently for the perfect segue, and found the right keys on the piano to perform the perfect song. 

**_As long as there's Christmas I truly believe, that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive_ **

Sam smiled at her and Artie unfolded his arms as they all settled in to listen. 

**_As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine, a star shines above us, lighting your way and mine_ **

Sam sang the next line of the song. 

**_Just as long as there's Christmas, there'll be Christmas pud, tons of turkey…_ **

Then Quinn…

**_And cranberry sauce, and mince pies if we're good_ **

Kurt took the next line...

**_Loads of logs on the fire_ **

Then Blaine...

**_Lots of gifts on the tree, all wrapped up in red ribbons…_ **

Rachel added the next line....

**_Wonder if there's one for me?_ **

Puck leant over Vegas’ shoulder to look at the sheet music to sing the next line, smiling at Vegas as he did. 

**_We're due for a party, where on earth do we start?_ **

Sugar put tinsel around Rory’s shoulders to sing the next line. 

**_I may wear my tiara, you bought me from Monmartre_ **

Finn sang the next line...

**_All the silver will sparkle_ **

Then Rory...

**_And the china will gleam_ **

Tina put her arms around Mike to sing the next line. 

**_And we'll all be as shiny as a brand-new centime_ **

Santana took the next line, then Brittany. 

**_After dinner we'll play games, till the morning, right through_ **

Vegas looked to Artie and he conceded with a roll of his eyes and sang the next line. They all cheered. 

**_Then we'll meet in the choir room, this is what we shall do_ **

Mr Schue, who had been watching from the door, entered for the next line and they all welcomed him. 

**_We will build us a snowman that will reach to the sky._ **

They all cheered the next line...

**_It will stay up until July!_ **

Vegas played the dance break and the band joined in as they all engaged in dancing around the choir room, laughing and cheering. Vegas rested her head on Sam’s shoulder during the dance break, and then brought all the attention back as she sang the last lines. Sam put his hand back on her knee and kissed her shoulder as she sang, letting her know he was there and he understood. 

**_As long as there's Christmas I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive._ **

**_As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine, there'll always be Christmas_ **

She met Sam’s eye and smiled at him as he kissed her nose. He knew everything she was going through and why she needed to believe in something again. Her final line was met with cheering and hugs as they all felt the truth of the Christmas spirit. Sam, however, leaned in to whisper that she should do the show if it made her happy, and come by the shelter when she was done. She smiled at him in thanks and kissed him softly, grateful to have him. For now things were good. 

**_So there always will be a time when the world is filled with peace and love._ **


	50. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Vegas for a sleigh ride around the park and she performs at the holiday broadcast. 
> 
> Song for the chapter: Sleigh Ride by the Ronettes  
> Canon episode: 2x09: Extraordinary Merry Christmas  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring tingle tingling too_ **

**_Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_ **

In lieu of Christmas presents because both Sam and Vegas decided it was an excess they didn’t need and with Sam having no money and Vegas wanting to embrace the true spirit of Christmas and not the materialistic, they had decided instead to go ice skating in the park and then for hot chocolate in the snow afterwards before Vegas had to be at the studio for the broadcast, and Sam went to the shelter to start serving. She wanted memories rather than the physical, however the sleigh ride was a surprise. Sam had spoken to Kurt about the perfect way to surprise her, and Kurt had told him what Vegas’ favourite christmas song was. 

**_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling "yoo hoo!"_ **

**_Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._ **

The snow started falling as Sam led her through the park, his hands over her eyes and guiding her from behind with his body as she giggled and protested, to where the horse-drawn sleigh was waiting. 

“I thought we said no gifts.” Vegas protested through her laughter. 

“It’s a memory, just like you wanted.” Sam kissed her on the side of the head and then removed his hands. Vegas put her own hands over her mouth as she saw it. 

“Sam!” She turned to him and put her arms around his neck. “You spoke to Kurt, didn’t you?” 

“That… and I know your song choice for the broadcast.” He grinned at her, blushing. “But it was mostly Kurt… That man should be an events planner, I swear.”

“We were going to go into business after college.” Vegas said absent-mindedly as she approached and stroked the horse. Sam greeted the driver and then held out his hand. 

“My lady…” 

“Why thank you, sir.” Vegas let him help her up and then laughed as he climbed up beside her. He threw the blanket over their knees and Vegas snuggled up to him, her head in his shoulder as the driver set off on a lap of the park. Vegas sang her song quietly as they waved at everyone they passed. 

**_Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy and cozy are we_ **

**_We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be_ **

Sam put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as they took it all in. It was as close to perfect as they could get and when they returned to the start point Vegas didn’t want to get out. Eventually Sam lifted her down and brushed the snow from her hair as he kissed her. 

“We should get you to the studio.” He said, taking her mittened hand. Vegas bid the horse goodbye and let Sam steer her out of the park. 

**_Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two_ **

**_Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_ **

The broadcast went perfectly. Vegas was playing a version of herself dressed in the fabulous green velvet dress she had made herself and topping it off with heeled, curled elf boots. Her cheeks were still pink from the sleigh ride as she reached the studio and Artie instructed her to leave it as it made it ‘authentic’. She gifted Kurt and Blaine gingerbread men in their likeness as part of the bit and talked about how fun it was to take a sleigh ride. She had never had opportunity to be a method actress before but now she was just speaking the truth. She gave Kurt a knowing look as she mentioned the sleigh ride, vowing to thank him properly later. She performed her song complete with choreography and tried to remember when she had ever been this happy. 

**_Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy and cozy are we_ **

**_We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be_ **

After the broadcast she drove down to the shelter in time to help Sam serve up the figgy pudding. He kissed her, asked how the broadcast went, and told her he loved her. When their shifts were over, Sam opted to walk Vegas home through the snow and they stopped to help ring bells for charity. Vegas was still dressed as an elf and it brought in some friendly faces as she danced around. Sam laughed at her, his eyes filled with love. She kissed him and tried to think about the fact she always had a knack of messing up perfect relationships. Being this happy scared her, and she prayed it was for keeps this time and not just for Christmas.

**_Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two_ **

**_Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_ **


	51. Born To Be Your Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Sam put up their suggestion for Mr Schue's proposal song, but in rehearsing it they discover secrets about their own relationship that they never wanted to find out and it causes friction. Vegas wonders if she'll ever have a relationship last longer than two months. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Born to be my Baby by Bon Jovi  
> Canon episode: 2x10: Yes/No  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Rainy night and we worked all day, we both got jobs 'cause there's bills to pay_ **

Vegas was beginning to live in fear of her relationship with Sam. It was so perfect that it terrified her, and they were approaching the two month mark… the two months where she always messed it up. She hoped it would be different with Sam, that nothing would happen to break them up. But she couldn’t help but wonder… She had noticed a couple of times when he had been overly flirtatious with Mercedes. As far as she knew they didn’t have history, but the way he was acting… She tried to tell herself it was nothing and focus on the task of the week. 

Mr Schue had asked them to come up with a song that he could sing to Miss Pillsbury when he proposed to her. Vegas had instantly been excited. She loved weddings and proposals and would often spend many late nights watching wedding shows and wishing she could design the beautiful gowns that they wore or organise their special day. This assignment was a dream come true, and the best part was that they could choose to do it in groups. 

She and Sam, naturally, had opted to find a song together. However, since he had joined the synchronised swimming team she had hardly seen him. Finding time was proving difficult and she hoped that wouldn’t be the thing that broke them apart at the two month mark. 

**_We got something they can't take away, our love, our lives_ **

“Do you want to come round after Glee?” Vegas asked as Mr Schue had given them the assignment, “Find a song?”

“I can’t.” Sam said, his face apologetic. “I have practice.”

“Right.” Vegas nodded as he kissed her quickly in apology. “Shall I choose a song then, and we’ll practice it when we can? I have practice later but… after?” 

“Yeah, that’s probably best.” Sam said. “I trust your judgement.”

Vegas smiled at him but behind her eyes there was the beginning’s of doubt. Once again Sam looked to Mercedes and Vegas noticed. What was going on? 

Mr Schue dismissed them and Sam kissed Vegas again, promising to call her after practice. Vegas sat for a moment with a scowl on her face as everyone filtered out of the choir room in their pairs. Why was she doubting this much? 

**_Close the door, leave the cold outside, I don't need nothing when I'm by your side_ **

She was pulled from her thoughts by Puck climbing over the seat beside her and drew her attention. 

“Puckerman.” She said. 

“What’s going on with you and Magic Mike?” Puck asked. Vegas frowned at him. 

“Don’t call him that.” She scolded half-heartedly. She forced a smile. “Nothing is going on with us.” 

“Sure didn’t look like it.” Puck said with a small lazy shrug. Vegas knew he was just pushing her buttons now he was single again and no longer having an affair with a teacher. She was determined not to rise to it. Noah Puckerman would not be the reason this time. 

“What do you want, Puck?” Vegas asked, gathering up her things. “I have practice.”

“You know I’m on the team, too, right? Practice isn’t for another hour.” Puck raised an eyebrow. 

Vegas sighed and got to her feet nonetheless. “You have ten seconds to tell me what you want.”

“I need a tutor.” Puck said. Vegas scoffed and started walking away. She knew what that meant. Puck followed her, “No, really. I’m flunking pretty much everything and at this rate I’m not going to graduate. I need someone to tutor me.” 

“Why me?” Vegas asked. 

“You’ve got it all, babe. You’re kind, talented, beautiful. Most of all you’re so smart it hurts and I need someone like that to tell me how to math and stuff.” Puck was very close to literally begging. “And!” He said as an afterthought, “We have the same schedule with Glee and football and school, so we’ll both be free at the same time… when you’re not with Sam, of course.” He put his hands together. “Please, Cleaver, I need you like I’ve never needed anyone.” 

Vegas raised an eyebrow and sighed. He was looking at her so innocent that she couldn’t help but give in. “No funny business?” She asked cautiously.

“Cross my heart.” Puck mimed it, “May my boy Jewish God strike me down if I stray.” 

“Let’s not get that extreme.” Vegas giggled at him. “Alright. I’ll tutor you.” 

“You’re a saint and I love you.” Puck said, then realised, “Metaphorically, of course.” 

Vegas raised her eyebrows. “You know a word like metaphorically?” She laughed and punched his arm lightly. He had succeeded in lifting her spirit, she would give him that. She hadn’t thought of her worries about Sam for the last ten minutes. She hoped he’d be okay with her tutoring Puck… but then, was it anything to do with him? Maybe he was ‘tutoring’ Mercedes, after all.

**_We got something that'll never die, our dreams, our pride._ **

Vegas had chosen the song and had managed to organise an hour where she and Sam were both free and could practice. She had asked him to meet her in the choir room, but she had gotten side-tracked teaching Puck how complex fractions worked using candy on the bench in the locker room after practice. 

“Puck,” She tapped him on the head as he absent-mindedly picked up a piece of her sum and ate it. “Quite eating the theorem.” 

“Sorry.” He said with his mouth full. “Go over it again.”

“Puck!” Vegas growled exasperatedly, “Concentrate.” She shook her head at him and giggled as he made an expression of exasperation. Puck’s eyes scanned her face as she laughed at him and he smiled back. 

“I’ve missed you, V.” He said. “I feel like we never see each other anymore.”

“What do you mean? We see each other all the time… on the field, in Glee.”

“I mean really see each other. Like we used to. Hang out and stuff.” Puck’s eyes met hers. 

Vegas’ smile faded as for a moment she was lost in him. She remembered what it had felt like  _ being  _ with him.

**_My heart beats like a drum, flesh to flesh, one to one_ **

“Hey.” Sam’s voice came from the doorway. Vegas cleared her throat and shook her head, looking up at him. “We were supposed to meet in the choir room but you were late so I figured practice ran over.” 

“Crap.” Vegas said, looking at the clock. “I’m so sorry, I lost track of time.” She got to her feet and pulled on her jacket as Puck ate the sums and gave Sam a look. Sam frowned at him. 

“What are you two doing?” Sam folded his arms as Vegas gathered her bag. 

“Puck needed help with his homework.” Vegas explained, reaching him and kissing him ‘hello’. He didn’t react and she frowned at him, her hand on his head.

“Alone in the locker room?” Sam said cautiously without taking his eyes off Puck. 

“Yeah… we had practice, remember.” Vegas frowned further. “Come on, let’s go rehearse.”

Sam scowled at Puck but conceded to let Vegas push him back into the hall. Vegas shot Puck a look as he lounged back on the bench. She wondered if this had been his intention all along… some sort of play to get her back. She decided to ignore it as she followed Sam out into the hall.

**_And I'll never let go cause, there's something I know deep inside_ **

“Vegas.” Sam set down his guitar. He had been quiet all rehearsal as they concentrated on their song and not on the elephant in the room, but now it seemed he couldn’t keep it down any longer. “There isn’t anything going on with you and Puck, right?”

Vegas looked at him. “No.” She said truthfully. 

“Only, I know you have history…” Sam said quietly, avoiding her eye. 

“Yeah, we do. But you know that’s all behind me. It was nearly a year ago, Sam.” Vegas reminded him. “I’m with you now.” She moved her chair closer to him to put her hands on his knees. He met her eye. “I promise, it’s all innocent.”

“Is it ever innocent with Puck?” Sam asked heavily. Vegas blinked at him. She had wondered the same thing. 

“I have self-control.” Vegas frowned at him. “What…” Her mouth was dry. “Do you not trust me?” 

Her question hung in the air like lead as he looked back at her carefully. 

**_You were born to be my baby, and baby, I was made to be your man_ **

**_We got something to believe in even if we don't know where we stand_ **

He eventually nodded slowly and looked down, picking up his guitar again. 

“From the chorus?” He asked. Vegas knew he was deflecting. This was what she had been worried about. The cursed two month mark. 

She cleared her throat and tried to concentrate on the assignment as she watched him play her in. If she didn’t know the words so well she didn’t think she would be able to remember them when she was so in her head.

**_Only God would know the reasons, but I bet he must have had a plan_ **

**_'Cause you were born to be my baby, and baby, I was made to be your man_ **

Vegas didn’t tutor Puck again for two days whilst she tried to work things out with Sam. Not that there was anything  _ to  _ work out, but just to make sure he didn’t get the wrong idea. 

In their shared lunch break, after minimal rehearsal, they came together to perform their song for Mr Schue. Vegas had tracked Sam down in the hall, only to find him talking to Mercedes again. Vegas kept her distance and cleared her throat as he finished doing his impression, smiling at him forcedly when he turned to her. 

“Oh right, yeah.” He said. “Got to go.” 

“What was that?” Vegas asked as Sam hooked his guitar onto his back and followed her in the direction of the staff room. 

“What?”

“Doing Poirot for Mercedes? Usually that’s reserved for me.” Vegas looked up at him with question in her eyes. 

“I didn’t know you had the monopoly.” Sam replied coldly. Vegas frowned at him but didn’t push it. 

**_Light a candle, blow the world away, table for two on a TV tray, it ain't fancy, baby that's OK_ **

**_Our time, our way_ **

“Mr Schue?” Vegas knocked on the open staff room door and Mr Schue looked up from his lunch. 

“Hey guys,” He looked between them. “What’s up?”

“Can we borrow you for like, five minutes?” Vegas smiled at him. Mr Schue took in the guitar and nodded. 

“Absolutely.” He kissed Miss Pillsbury on the way past, mumbling some excuse, and followed Vegas and Sam out into the hall and down to the Spanish classroom. He shut the door behind them and perched on the desk. “Alright,” He grinned, “What do you have for me? I’m expecting big things from New Directions ‘couple of the moment’.”

Vegas glanced at Sam, not so sure, and he looked back at her before looking down and pulling out his guitar. Things weren’t right, she had known it and she knew it now. Suspicion and acquisition hung over them. She blinked it away and concentrated on the performance for Mr Schue.

“We thought we’d keep it old school,” Vegas smiled at Mr Schue. “Can’t go wrong with classic rock, right?”

She nodded at Sam to start playing. 

**_So hold me close better hang on tight, buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride_ **

**_We're two kids hitching down the road of life, our world, our fight_ **

**_If we stand side by side, there's a chance we'll get by, and I'll know that you will live in my heart till the day that I die_ **

Vegas looked to Sam to sing his part. He looked back at her, but the emotion in his eyes wasn’t one she recognised from him. 

**_'Cause you were born to be my baby, and baby, I was made to be your man_ **

**_We got something to believe in, even if we don't know where we stand_ **

She brushed it off to harmonise with him, forcing herself to forget their own problems. 

**_Only God would know the reasons, but I bet he must have had a plan_ **

**_'Cause you were born to be my baby, and baby, I was made to be your man_ **

**_My heart beats like a drum, flesh to flesh, one to one_ **

**_And I'll never let go cause, there's something I know deep inside_ **

Mr Schue tapped his foot along with the song as they performed and applauded them when they were done. 

“Thanks guys, that was great.” Mr Schue grinned at them, folding his arms. “I’m not sure if classic rock is the right thing for Miss Pillsbury, though.” He said. “I’ll definitely consider it but…” He shrugged minutely and left them with another ‘thanks’ to go back to his lunch break. 

Vegas turned to Sam as he packed away his guitar. 

“We have to talk about this.” She said after a pause. He hesitated, not looking at her, and then nodded. 

“We do.” He turned to her slowly. “Do you want to go first or shall I?”

“I’m not sleeping with Puck, or anything you think I am. He’s my friend and my teammate and I was helping him out.” Vegas explained. 

“How can I be sure?” Sam frowned at her. 

“Have I ever cheated on anyone?” She asked, annoyed. “I’m not your exes, Sam.” 

Sam reacted with a jerk and looked at the floor. 

“Sorry. That was a low blow.” Vegas sighed and folded her arms. There was a pause and then she stepped up to him, taking his chin gently with her fingertips to make him look at her. 

**_'Cause you were born to be my baby, and baby, I was made to be your man_ **

**_We got something to believe in, even if we don't know where we stand_ **

“What’s going on with us? We were so good. I really thought this time was for keeps.” Vegas asked. 

Sam blinked at her and Vegas was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stroked his cheek. 

“Baby… what is it?” She asked in a voice that cracked. 

For a long time Sam looked at her, his eyes filled with remorse and doubt and pain. It was so unlike him that it scared her. 

**_Only God would know the reasons, but I bet he must have had a plan_ **

**_'Cause you were born to be my baby, and baby, I was made to be your man_ **

“You didn’t cheat on me, but I think I cheated on you.” Sam said. 

**_You were born to be my baby, and baby, I was made to be your man_ **


	52. Should've Said No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Vegas the truth about what he did over the summer, and Vegas makes a snap decision that is so unlike her but felt so right in the moment. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Should've Said No by Taylor Swift  
> Canon episode: 2x10: Yes/No  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_ **

Vegas stared at him as his words washed over her:  _ I think I cheated on you. _

“What?” Vegas breathed. She felt like she was being choked, stepping away from him as though he had burned her. 

Sam looked away from her, ashamed. 

“You  _ think _ ?” Vegas pushed. “How can you think?” She folded her arms, holding herself together. This didn’t feel real. She felt like everything around her was collapsing. “You either did or you didn’t.” He still didn’t answer. “Well?!” She demanded at a shout. People in the hall stopped to look. 

“V.” Sam met her eye, begging her to shush. 

“How can you  _ think _ ?” She asked, tears pricking her eyes. 

“It was over the summer.” Sam looked at the floor. Vegas reacted like he had punched her. 

“What.” Had the last two months been a lie?!

**_Yesterday I found out about you, even now just looking at you: feels wrong_ **

“When my dad started getting some steady money we went for a weekend break to Florida… and when I was there I…” He swallowed. “I met someone that I used to know.” He didn’t want to tell her the truth. It would crush her. “We had fun and…” 

“You had fun…” Vegas’ voice cracked. 

Sam shook his head. “I mean… we went round the arcades and stuff. And one thing led to another and…” 

“How does ‘and’ become ‘you think’?” Vegas swallowed hard .”It sounds like a definitive answer to me.”

“I think because I don’t know if you and I were still together.” Sam explained. “We hadn’t spoken in days and…”

“So you thought it would be okay?” Vegas shook her head. “I don’t believe this.” 

“V…” Sam stepped towards her but she held her hand up to stop him. She had made a realisation in replaying the last summer. 

“Is that why you left me on read? Because you were with…” Tears filled her eyes, “...her?”

“No.” Sam shook his head. “I… it had already happened.”

Vegas felt sick. 

“It’s in the past, V. I’m so happy with you now. It was a moment of weakness, if I could take it back I would.” Sam begged. “Please, V. What you and me have is stronger than that…”

“Is it?” Vegas asked. “Because from where I’m standing this feels pretty broken.” 

“Vegas.” Sam said numbly. 

“No.” Vegas shook her head. “I’m done falling for people who hurt me. I thought you would be different. Clearly I was wrong.” Vegas turned on her heel and stormed out of the classroom, fighting tears as she broke into a run down the hall. 

**_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance, it was a moment of weakness and you said ‘yes’._ **

Vegas found herself in the gym. It was still lunchtime but it was fairly empty. She changed into her jersey and tied back her hair, using the punching bag to express her feelings. 

**_You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go, you should've know that word, bout what you did with her would get back to me._ **

**_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_ **

**_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_ **

She couldn’t believe Sam of all people had done this, and then to date her without telling her… why now? Why had it come out now? 

Vegas faltered.  _ Did she go to this school. _

Vegas remembered the way he had looked at Mercedes. She knew Mercedes had gone to Florida over summer break. 

Vegas was torn between breaking down in tears and tearing something apart. She used the gym to express her anger, and there was only one song that fit the situation. 

**_You can see that I've been crying, and baby you know all the right things: to say, but do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same_ **

**_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness and you said yes.._ **

Vegas burst out onto the track to run out her feelings, needing to run away from them. 

**_You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go, you should've know that word, bout what you did with her would get back to me_ **

**_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_ **

She got a stitch halfway around the track and stopped to process everything as she caught her breath. She had never felt more broken.

**_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me, I can't resist, before you go, tell me this, was it worth it, was she worth this? No, no no no_ **

Vegas could see Puck and some of the guys in the middle of the field. She thought about the look she had shared with Puck, the way he had made her laugh. Despite his flaws he was the only one who hadn’t hurt her like the others. Maybe a rebound was what she needed. Maybe she should show Sam how it felt. She set off at a run towards the group. 

**_You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go_ **

**_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her would get back to me_ **

**_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_ **

**_You should've said no, baby ..._ **

“Puckerman!” She shouted, catching his attention as she approached. She slowed to a jog as he jogged over to her. Before he had time to say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him there and then. He didn’t ask questions as he went with it. 

**_.... and you might still have me_ **


	53. Beat It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas goes after Sebastian for putting Blaine in the hospital and uses it as an outlet for her rage. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Beat It by Michael Jackson  
> Canon episode: 3x11: Michael  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_They told him don't you ever come around here, don't want to see your face, you better disappear_ **

“Excuse me,” Kurt sat down in front of Vegas at the cafeteria table, Blaine beside him, and caught her attention by pulling her tray away, “Care to explain why the school is buzzing with the fact you kissed  _ Puck _ in the middle of the field the other day?” Kurt wrinkled his nose. 

“What Kurt means to say.” Blaine said diplomatically, “Is what happened to Sam?”

“Sam and I are over.” Vegas replied. 

“What?” Blaine looked between Kurt and Vegas. “He didn’t say anything.” 

“He wouldn’t.” Vegas said sulkily, pulling her tray back from Kurt, “It’s his fault.”

“What?” Blaine asked again. 

“Sam’s so perfect?” Kurt asked. 

“Not so perfect it seems.” Vegas said, picking at her salad. “He cheated on me last summer.” She pushed her own tray away. “With Mercedes.” 

“What?!” Kurt and Blaine exploded together. 

“How do you know?” Blaine asked. 

“He told me.” Vegas said, then caught herself, “Well, he told me he cheated on me. Or he thought he did.”

“How can you think?” Blaine asked.

“Exactly.” Vegas sighed. “He thought we were broken up, we weren’t, so instead he didn’t tell me, let me fall back in love with him, then ripped my heart out and stopped on it.” She stabbed the salad on her tray with a fork angrily. 

“So… why kiss Puck?” Kurt asked. 

“To make him jealous?” Blaine added. 

Vegas shrugged. “Yes, no. I don’t know. Nothing is happening with me and Puck.” 

“Good.” Kurt shook his head. “Don’t go there again, V.” 

“I’m not going anywhere near anyone anytime soon.” Vegas said, forcing a smile. “No Sam, no Santana, no Puck. Just me and my two best gays.” She reached out to take each of their hands. They both squeezed hers back. “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately. Tell me what’s going on with you.” 

“Well…” Kurt looked to Blaine and then back saltily. “ _ Somebody _ told Sebastian Meerkat-face that we’re doing MJ for Regionals, and now the Warblers have released a cease and desist.” 

“What?” Vegas frowned. “They can’t do that.”

“No, but they’re going first so the balls in their court.” Kurt folded his arms. 

“I said I was sorry.” Blaine said. Vegas looked between them. 

“So what are we doing about it?”

“What do you mean?” Blaine frowned. 

“I mean… MJ wouldn’t just roll over and take it, right?” She picked up her tray and got to her feet. “I think a little Warbler-cull is exactly what I need to get over my broken heart.” She walked away as Blaine and Kurt watched her. 

“How can someone that sweet and innocent be so ferocious and fiesty?” Kurt said to Blaine. They exchanged glances and replied in unison:  _ “She dated Santana.”  _

**_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear, so beat it, just beat it_ **

**_You better run, you better do what you can, don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man_ **

The song battle had ended with Blaine being slusheed in the eye with rock salt, courtesy of Sebastian. They had all been warned to leave it and do nothing about it but Vegas, much like the others, saw red. Blaine could be blinded for good and Sebastian was getting away with it? No. She had to do something. She hadn’t been able to stop Sam breaking her heart, or Santana, or Puck for that matter. But Sebastian would not take Blaine or Kurt from her. She was going to do something about it. 

She sneaked Sebastian’s number out of Blaine’s phone when she took him round ice cream. She had contacted Sebastian there and then and asked him to meet her outside  _ The Lima Bean _ . She waited for him on the bench outside as he polled up, smug.

**_You want to be tough, better do what you can, so beat it, but you want to be bad_ **

“If it isn’t the Queen of Losers herself.” Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m here to right a wrong.” Vegas said, getting to her feet. She was a head shorter than him in her flats, having left the heels at home. 

“What wrong would that be?” Sebastian looked her up and down, “Your wardrobe?”

“Your inability to leave Blaine the hell alone.” Vegas folded her arms. It was fairly quiet at  _ The Lima Bean _ but she was speaking loud enough for those inside to crane their necks. 

Sebastian scoffed. “What are you gonna do? Go crying to mommy?”

That was a sore spot, right there, and Sebastian had just poked it. 

**_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, no one wants to be defeated_ **

“Listen here smug-face McGee.” She stepped up to him. He kept his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have a lot of things in my life right now. I don’t have parents, I don’t have a boyfriend, I don’t have a girlfriend…”

“And you’re telling me all this because…” Sebastian faked a yawn.

Vegas narrowed her eyes at him.

“What I do have is two best friends, and when you go after one of them you go after me.” She snarled. 

Sebastian scoffed again. “Relax, princess, the slushie was meant for Kurt.” 

“And you’d best be happy it didn’t hit him or I wouldn’t even be having this conversation right now, you’d be laid out on the floor with a bust nose.” 

**_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right_ **

Sebastian laughed in her face. “You? Honey, I’d like to see you try. You’re what… 140 pounds?” 

“You don’t think I wouldn’t, to protect those very few people I have left?” Vegas asked. She was seeing red again. 

“Bring it on.” Sebastian cocked his eyebrow for the last time.

The very next thing he did was recoil as Vegas punched him hard across the jaw. 

**_Just beat it, beat it, just beat it, beat it, just beat it, beat it, just beat it, beat it_ **

Sebastian staggered backwards and put a hand to his face, looking at her in shock. 

“Surprise.” Vegas did jazz hands, “I’m a jock, twinkle-toes.” 

**_They're out to get you, better leave while you can, don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man_ **

She went to punch him again. This time he ducked and caught her around the waist. 

**_You want to stay alive, better do what you can, so beat it, just beat it,_ **

She punched down on his back to make him release her and he staggered away to assess the situation. She took up a firm stance, fists raised. Inside the coffee shop people were watching through the window. 

**_you have to show them that you're really not scared, you're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_ **

Sebastian launched at her with his fist but she blocked it easily and kneed him in the side. People inside were taking photos on their phone.

**_They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair_ **

“Where did you learn to fight?” Sebastian asked incredulously. 

“That’s a long story.” Vegas shook her head and glanced at the phones. “Admit you spiked the slushie.”

Sebastian followed her gaze and realised her game. He smirked. “Never.”

Vegas glared at him. 

“Fine.” She swung at him again. Her fist connected, but so did his.

**_So beat it, but you want to be bad, just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_ **

**_No one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky and strong is your fight_ **

**_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right, just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_ **

**_No one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky and strong is your fight_ **

**_It doesn’t matter who’s wrong or right, just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_ **

Vegas landed a few blows but Sebastian was stronger and quicker than he seemed. His fist connected with her ribs and her face, sending her backwards. 

**_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, no one wants to be defeated_ **

Vegas cracked her head against the pavement. Stars erupted in front of her eyes as she tried to get her bearings. The staff of  _ The Lima Bean  _ burst out to stop the fist fight as she managed to stay conscious. They hurried to Vegas as she sat up, spitting blood, and Sebastian turned to leave. 

**_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right_ **

“Are you okay?” The barrista asked. Vegas shrugged them off and watched Sebastian run. 

“Yeah, you better run!” Vegas shouted after him. “Beat it!” 

**_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_ **


	54. Much Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas is suspended from school for brawling and spends the day with Blaine whilst he's recovering. She finds closure with Sam.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Much Too Soon by Michael Jackson  
> Canon episode: 3x11: Michael  
> Song style: Sung in episode (meta)

**_He's there just sitting at the table, thinking out that things won't be the same_ **

Vegas was to be suspended for two weeks after videos surfaced online of her brawling outside _The Lima Bean,_ despite Santana and Puck standing up for her. Vegas accepted her punishment, seeing it as a reason to spend more time with Blaine whilst he recovered, and she would be back in plenty of time for Regionals. She went round on the first morning of her suspension and took up a nest in his bed beside him on the side he could see out of. They were going to watch any and every Marvel film with Nick Fury. 

“Sorry you’re stuck with me.” Blaine said as they settled in. 

“There are worse people to spend time with.” Vegas smiled at him. She had a rather impressive black eye and was more than a little grateful Burt and Carole had been out of town for congress so she wouldn’t have to answer awkward questions. 

“And that you got beat up defending my honour.” He gently touched her bruised cheek. 

“Are you kidding?” Vegas touched her own cheek. “You should see Sebastian.” 

“Have I been a colossal idiot in trusting him?” Blaine asked. Vegas raised her eyebrow at him and then winced in pain. 

“Er, yeah.” She said as though it was obvious, putting a hand to her bruise.

“I knew it.” Blaine sighed. Vegas nudged him with her shoulder. 

“But we’ve all been idiots for trusting people we shouldn’t.” Vegas sighed. 

“How’s it going with Sam?” Blaine asked. 

“It’s not.” Vegas replied. “I’ve not spoken to him since he told me.” She swallowed hard. “Or Puck since I..”

“Kissed him?” Blaine finished. 

“Yeah.” Vegas frowned. “That.” 

**_And wouldn't you like to go with me, and he answered "no" to me_ **

“What was that about?” Blaine frowned at her. “I know you probably don’t want to talk to Kurt, but what about me?” Blaine put an arm around her, “Can you talk to me?”

Vegas looked at her watch and Blaine smiled at her, knowing why. “He’s not home until about 5 usually.” He explained. “You’re safe.”

Vegas smiled at him, knowing he knew her so well. 

**_But I guess I learned my lesson much too soon_ **

She took a deep breath. “Where do I start?” 

“The beginning is usually a good place.” Blaine paused the film and waited patiently for her to find the words. 

“I feel like an idiot.” Vegas said quietly. “With all of it. Every time I got my heart broken I vowed that I wouldn’t let it happen again, but I clearly don’t know how to take my own advice. I fall too easy and when I’m down I stay down and let them walk all over me and…” She sighed. “I dunno, I thought Sam was different. He was there all last year, ya know, and he was my first love…” She smiled at the memory and then frowned as she fought tears. 

**_I never thought he'd leave me here forever_ **

“There it is.” Blaine said knowledgeably, nudging her. “He was your first love, so you’ll forgive him anything.” 

“I can’t forgive him this.” Vegas sniffled and shook her head. “This is too much. I think I went to Puck because with him I never had to feel anything. It was always just… shallow. It was a primal response and ... nothing more.” Vegas sobbed. “I love…” She hesitated, “I loved… Sam… and Santana… but they walked all over me and I just let them.” She scoffed at herself and wiped her eyes, angry. “I hate that I just let them.” Vegas sobbed and Blaine held her close. 

“Hey,” He said softly, “I know it hurts now, but it’s going to get better.” 

“How do you know that? How do you know I’m not just going to let more people walk over me.” She swallowed hard and rested her head against his. 

“From what I’ve seen,” Blaine stroked her hair out of her face and fussed over her, wiping her tears. “With my one good eye,” They both laughed for a moment. “You can handle yourself.” He lightly touched her bruise. 

“Yeah, physically.” Vegas said pathetically, “My heart doesn’t know how to punch.” 

“Then teach it.” Blaine said as though it were just that simple. “Don’t live your life ruled by your heart and your fear, tackle it head on and don’t let yourself get hurt so easily.” Blaine tapped her under the chin. “You’re a great woman, V, you deserve to be happy.” He kissed her forehead, then frowned at her, “Just maybe not with Puck.”

Vegas giggled and nodded. “Yeah, that was a bad choice.” She let out one last staggered sob and then settled back in against Blaine whilst he started the movie again. It felt good to lose herself in spending time with a friend and forget about her heart for a while...

**_But who knows just what the future brings_ **

… Until time slipped away and she didn’t realise it was five already. 

“Blaine?” Sam’s voice came from the hall, “You good? You need anything?”

He came round the doorway before Blaine could stop him and stopped in his tracks. Vegas froze when he saw her. 

“Hey Vegas.” He said quietly. 

“I should go.” Vegas said to Blaine, kissing him on the cheek. “Get some rest, I’ve kept you awake enough.” 

“You too babe.” Blaine smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Vegas gathered her bag and walked past Sam without a word, hoping to get away, but he hurried after her down the stairs and caught her arm in the hall. 

“Vegas, please, we have to talk.” 

“I thought we did.” Vegas pulled her hand out of his grip. 

“Sam, honey,” Pam called from the kitchen, “Is that you?”

“Yeah, Mrs Anderson, it’s me.” Sam called back, not taking his eyes off Vegas. 

Pam came into view. “Oh, Vegas, are you leaving sweetie?”

“I am.” Vegas smiled at Pam, “I’ve kept Blaine awake enough.” 

“You sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Pam asked, oblivious to the chemistry between Vegas and Sam. 

“No, thank you. I think Kurt’s cooking something.” Vegas smiled at her. “Another night though, maybe?”

“Of course.” Pam smiled at her and retreated to the kitchen. 

Vegas waited until she had gone before looking back at Sam. 

“Please hear me out.” Sam whispered. 

“I gave you a chance.” Vegas said weakly. “I gave you two months of chances, and all the times before that when you could have called me.” Vegas sniffled and looked at the floor. “And the fact it was Mercedes…” She slowly met his eye. His expression of confusion confirmed it. Vegas sniffed and nodded. 

“How did you…?” Sam asked. 

“Because it’s obvious, Sam. Now that I know I can’t unsee it, and I have no idea how I missed it in the first place.” Vegas folded her arms and held her jacket tighter around herself. 

“I never meant it to happen… I thought we were ended.” Sam said. “Vegas, you have to know…”

“I know.” Vegas swallowed hard and forced herself to meet his eye. “Maybe in future you’ll make sure you’re broken up with someone before you cheat…” The last word broke into a sob and she covered her mouth. 

“What about you?” Sam asked, tears in his eyes, “Kissing Puck out in the field right after we had that argument?”

“That was different.” Vegas replied. 

“How?”

“Because I _knew_ we were broken up.” Vegas snapped, fighting the urge to burst into tears, "I hope you and Mercedes will be really happy together." She turned on her heel and slammed out of the house. 

As soon as she was outside the door her mind erupted in the song she would have chosen to sing for Glee club if she was allowed to be on campus for Michael week.

**_And wouldn't you like to go with me, and he answered "no" to me_ **

She turned back to look at the house. 

**_But I guess I learned my lesson much too soon_ **

She climbed into her car and continued to sing and sob her way home. 

**_Take away this never ending sorrow, take this lonely feeling from my soul_ **

**_If only I knew what things bring tomorrow, he'd be sitting here beside me_ **

**_And my heart would dimly go, I hope to make a change now for the better_ **

**_Never letting fate control my soul, and I'm hoping that my prayers will see_ **

**_The day that he'll come back to me, but I guess I learned my lesson much too soon_ **

**_Yes, I guess I learned my lesson much too soon._ **


	55. So What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas vents her feelings whilst also fitting this weeks assignment. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: So What by P!nk (Spanish lyrics taken from Google)  
> Canon episode: 3x12: The Spanish Teacher  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_I guess I just lost my boyfriend, I don't know where he went_ **

Vegas’ reinduction to school was much easier now she’d had it out with Sam. Seeing him didn’t break her heart again, and instead she threw herself into her studies and football, and continued to tutor Puck now that she was back. This week it was Spanish, and it seemed he wasn’t the only one in need of a Spanish tutor. For this week she had instructed Puck to only speak to her in Spanish.

“Vegas,” Mr Schue said with a frown as he overheard her in the choir room. “I didn’t know you were so good at Spanish.”

Vegas frowned at him. “Er, Mr Schue, you’re literally the Spanish teacher. You grade my papers.” She didn’t add that all the Spanish she knew was from Santana and her mom more than Mr Schue, her teacher. 

“Right.” Mr Schue swallowed awkwardly. “Well actually that brings me to this weeks assignment.” Vegas frowned at him. “Vegas, I know you wanted to perform us a number you’d been working on in your suspension, but just let me explain and then you can give it a go?”

“Cool, sure, Mr Schue.” Vegas replied. She glanced over her shoulder to where Sam was talking to Mercedes. She sighed heavily and Puck frowned at her. 

“You good?”

“Espagnol, Puck.” Vegas replied huffily. Her spirits were lifted considerably when

Her spirits were lifted considerably when Mr Schue explained all songs should be performed this week in both Spanish and English, and introduced the hunky night teacher David Martinez. They danced their way through David’s demonstration number, and then Mr Schue turned to Vegas. 

“Do you still want to perform?” He asked. 

“Are you asking me if I can translate the words to my performance that quickly?” Vegas asked. Mr Schue opened his mouth to tell her she had more time, but Vegas grinned. “Of course I can.” She got to her feet as the club cheered, “This one goes out to any broken hearts in the room,” She met Sam’s eye, then frowned, “Oh wait, that’s just me. And I’m back, baby.” She winked at them all and they cheered as she pointed to the band.  _ “Vamanos!”  _

**_Así que voy a jugar con mi dinero, no voy a pagarle su renta._ **

**_I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight,_ **

**_I'm gonna get in trouble, I want to start a fight_ **

**_I want to start a fight,_** **_quiero empezar una pelea!_**

**_So, so what, I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you, and guess what, I'm having more fun_ **

**_And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight_ **

**_Estoy bien, estoy muy bien, y tú eres un cretino_ **

**_So, so what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_ **

She pulled Kurt up to dance with her. He had been principle in helping her rehearse at home. Tina, Brittany and Santana joined them on the floor. 

**_The waiter just took my table, and gave it to Jessica Simps-_ **

**_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy, at least he'll knows how to hit_ **

**_¿ Y qué más da si esta canción suena en la radio?_ **

**_Alguien va a morir, me voy a meter en un lío, my ex will start a fight_ **

**_He's gonna start a fight!_ **

She pulled Rachel, Finn and Mike up to dance with them. 

**_Yo soy la que va a meterse en una pelea, entonces, ¿entonces qué?, todavía soy una estrella del rock, tengo mis andares de rock y no te necesito, y adivina qué, me lo estoy pasando mejor. Y ahora que hemos terminado,_ **

**_I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool, so, so what, I am a rock star_ **

**_I got my rock moves and no te quiero esta noche._ **

Vegas looked directly at Sam. 

**_You weren't there, you never were, you want it all but that's not fair, I gave you life, I gave my all, you we're in there, you let me fall_ **

She broke out of it and continued. 

**_So, so what, I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you_ **

**_And guess what, I'm having more fun, y ahora que hemos terminado, te lo voy a enseñar esta noche._ **

**_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool, so, so what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_ **

**_No, no, I don't want you tonight_ **

**_You weren’t there._ **

**_Te lo voy a enseñar esta noche, estoy bien, estoy muy bien, y tú eres un cretino…_ **

**_So, so what, I am a rock star, tengo mis andares de rock…_ **

The song finished and Vegas took a bow as everyone sat back down. 

“Alright!” Mr Schue applauded her and stood beside her, “That’s how you translate, I guess. David, what did you think?”

“You’ve got natural talent,  _ bravo _ !” David applauded. “Such passion. You sure you’re not Spanish?”

“No, sir.” Vegas giggled under his handsome gaze. “Just got a lot to vent.” She laughed as he congratulated her again. Her eyes flickered to Sam and then away. 

**_And I don't want you tonight._ **


	56. Livin' la Vida Loca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas hatches a plan to both help Puck with his Spanish test and help her understand her feelings. It's a big hit with the Glee club but leaves her more confused. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Livin' la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin (I had to, and it's a shame he didn't perform it in the show!)  
> Canon episode: 3x12: The Spanish Teacher  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_She's into superstition, black cats and voodoo-dolls_ **

“So what song are you going to do for Glee?” Vegas asked Kurt as they ate their lunch on the bleachers for a change of scenery. 

“I’m not.” Kurt said heavily. 

“What? Why?” Vegas frowned at him.

Kurt shrugged. “It’s just not the same without Blaine.” Kurt sighed. 

“He’ll be back soon.” Vegas said. 

“Yeah.” Kurt nodded. “Yeah, he will.” 

“You two are good, right?” Vegas asked.

“Yeah! Better than ever, actually.” Kurt smiled at her. “What about you? How’s  _ la vida amarosa de las Vegas?”  _ He nudged her gently with his elbow. 

“Aye, aye, aye.” Vegas grinned at him, “ _ La vida amarosa de las Vegas es mala…” _

Kurt blinked at her. “Yeah, you lost me.” 

“It’s bad.” Vegas laughed and shook her head at him. 

“Sam didn’t apologise?”

“Oh he apologised. A lot. Like, every day whilst I was on suspension… message after message.”

“Can you not forgive him?” Kurt asked quietly. 

“Could you?” There was a pause of agreement. 

“Yeah, if Blaine did that I would…” Kurt shuddered. 

“It’s not even that he did it….” Vegas said, “I think I could forgive that. It’s that he took so long to tell me. Like it wasn’t even a priority.” 

“Maybe he thought if he kept quiet it would go away?” Kurt suggested half-heartedly. 

“No.” Vegas shook her head. “He’s not that dumb.” She sighed. “So I’m just  _ viviendo la vida de soltero.”  _ She bit into her sandwich bitterly and looked out over the field to where Puck was running drills with the other guys. He had been tasked with whipping the weaklings into shape before the championship and Vegas found herself lost in Puck’s prowess. 

**_Yo no podré salvarme, podrás salvarte tú?_ **

Kurt noticed. 

“No, V. No.” Kurt took her chin and made her look at him. “We’ve been through this. Bad news. No bueno. Living the single life, remember?”

“I know.” Vegas said. “I’m allowed to look.” She smiled at him coyly and looked back out the field. Puck noticed her and waved. She couldn’t help but giggling. 

“Vegas.” Kurt sighed. “I say this because I love you, the boy is bad news. He’s like, actually crazy.”

“Maybe I am too.” Vegas replied. She sighed. “I’m just tutoring him, that’s all.” 

“As long as that  _ is  _ all.” Kurt nudged her again. “I can see those  _ Twilight-esque  _ staring eyes from here.” 

Vegas tutted at him and brushed him off with a laugh. She knew he was right, but then when had making good decisions been her thing?

**_She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candle light, she's got a new addiction for every day and night._ **

“Puck!” Vegas called across the field. It was gone evening and their breath was arcing from their mouths in the cold. All of their teammates had run inside for the showers, but a few bad moves had meant Puck was left picking up cones whilst Bieste headed in. Vegas had gone to head inside, shivering as she was, but she decided now was her chance. 

“Hey beautiful.” Puck said as she approached him, “How’s the sexiest running back on the team.” 

“Clearly you haven’t seen Johnson shower.” Vegas smirked and laughed. “I wanted to talk to you, actually.” She brushed her loose hair behind her ear. It was messed up from the helmet but she didn’t really care, he’d seen her worse. “I thought of a way for you to pass your Spanish test.” She looked at him brightly.

“You mean besides one of the best tutors in the Junior class?” Puck grinned at her. 

“Well, with me…” She said, her eyes shining in the floodlights. “We should do a song for Glee club this week.”

“You mean sing in Spanish?” Puck frowned, “Babe I can barely talk it.” 

“Speak it.” Vegas corrected him. “That’s what you’ve got me for.” She bit her lip thoughtfully, “We’ll pick a song that’s already in both languages, you sing the words everyone knows, and I’ll sing the extra.” 

Puck thought about her offer. 

“I could be down for that.” He shrugged. “Mr Schue did say we learn better in song form.”

Vegas smiled at him. “Bueno.” She turned to head to the showers, but he caught her arm. 

“Wait.” 

She looked at him, frowning. 

“I… I just wanted to check you’re not using me.” Puck looked at her carefully.

“Using you?” She asked carefully. “What do you mean?” Her heart was pounding. 

“To make Sam jealous.” Puck swallowed. “Like, I’m totally down for fooling around to piss of Santana, or just because you feel like it, but what you and Sam are going through is tough stuff. I don’t want…” He sighed, struggling. “I know I don’t really have the right to say anything after how I used you last year, but… I don’t want to be your fall guy. I let you kiss me before to make us even, but… I don’t want to go there. I can’t, not with you.” He was being more honest than Vegas had ever seen him. She smiled in a promising way. 

“Puck,” She nodded, “It’s just a song. I promise. No… games. Just a couple of friends learning Spanish.” 

He smiled back at her, satisfied, just as the heavens opened. 

Vegas screamed at the shock and Puck used the duffle bag to shelter them both as they ran inside, giggling uncontrollably. For a moment they stood in the doorway, their bodies close, and it would have been so easy…

“It’s just a song.” She whispered, ducking under his arm and heading to the showers. This time she was going to be true to her promise. 

**_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain, she'll make you live a crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain_ **

Their duet proved to be a big hit. Vegas had convinced him to leave his guitar behind for the performance and learn a traditional salsa, and they moved around the floor as they sang. Puck took the bulk of the established spanish from the mainstream version, and Vegas had learnt the spanish for the rest. 

**_Upside-inside-out, she's livin' la vida loca, she'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca._ **

**_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the colour mocha, she will wear you out, livin' la vida loca_ **

**_Viva la vida loca_ **

**_Livin' la vida loca_ **

Mr Schue and David were enjoying themselves clapping and chair-dancing along, as were the rest of the club. 

**_Se fue a New York City, a la torre de un hotel, te ha robado la cartera, se ha llevado hasta tu piel_ **

**_Por eso no bebía, de tu copa de licor, por eso te besaba, con narcótico sabor, es el beso de calor_ **

Kurt shook his head at Vegas as she danced up-close to Puck, but he was smiling at her. He could tell she was happy and really that was all he cared about.

**_Upside-inside-out, she's livin' la vida loca, she'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca_ **

**_Her lips are devil red, and her skin's the colour mocha, she will wear you out, livin' la vida loca_ **

**_Viva la vida loca_ **

**_Livin' la vida loca_ **

Puck dipped Vegas. It was a move they had never mastered in rehearsal, but now in front of everyone he nailed it. For a moment their eyes met and an old extinguished spark passed between them… and then he span her up and out again, back to the routine.

**_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain_ **

**_Tú cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar, like a bullet to your brain_ **

**_Upside-inside-out, she's livin' la vida loca, she'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca_ **

**_Ella es tu final, vive la vida loca, ella te dirá, vive la vida loca_ **

**_She's livin' la vida loca_ **

Their final move was a spin into Puck’s arms and a final flourish. As he pulled her in, that spark passed between them again. 

**_Vive la vida loca_ **

The performance was a triumph and they couldn’t stop grinning as David Martinez especially complimented their performance, saying it was a song he knew very well. 

**_Livin' la vida loca_ **


	57. Accidentally In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Puck perform their Valentine's duet and find something they never wanted to find. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Accidentally in Love  
> Canon episode: 3x13: Heart  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_So she said what's the problem baby..._ **

Despite Finn being distracted with his impending nuptials the Titans had taken the championship for the second year in a row. All the extra practice to pick up Finn’s slack had meant Vegas and Puck had spent a lot of time together over the last few weeks, and with the extra tutoring hours they had become quite close. So close that people were noticing. 

“I think you owe yourself an explanation.” Finn said as Vegas cleared out her locker in the changing room. 

“Finn…” Vegas frowned. “What?”

“Puck.” Finn said. “What’s going on there?”

“Not you as well.” Vegas rolled her eyes. “I have Kurt asking me everyday if I ‘m seeing Puck. The answer is no, we’re just friends.” 

“Really? Because that number you two did in Spanish week was pretty… it told a different story.” 

Vegas shut her locker. “It’s called acting, Finn. You should be able to recognise that, isn’t that what you want to do?” She turned to leave.

“And the duet you’re doing in Glee club?” Finn called after her. 

Vegas turned back to him. “Our voices compliment each other, that’s all. Honestly. Ask him if you’re worried. He doesn't want that… not until he knows I’m over Sam and,” Vegas shrugged, “Until I can promise him that we’re just friends. Is that alright, ‘ _ big brother _ ?” Vegas blew him a kiss sassily and left the locker room. 

Finn was partly right in questioning her, though. Vegas had started to wonder if she was over Sam enough… Vegas shook her head and concentrated on learning the song for their performance. 

**_What's the problem I don't know, well maybe I'm in love._ **

Puck had been permitted his guitar for the performance, and Vegas would be on the piano for some of it. They had had a lot of fun rehearsing as he made faces at her to make her giggle and mess up the notes ,and she did the same to him. It felt good to have a friendship this silly. 

**_Think about it every time, I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_ **

Kurt had been a little hurt when Vegas had accepted Puck as her partner. Blaine was still off sick and Vegas knew Kurt was a little lonely without him. She vowed to make it up to him with a number at Sugar’s party… if she had a date and was permitted to go under Sugar’s ‘no singles’ rule. She supposed she could always take Kurt if Blaine wasn’t well enough… but part of her wanted to take someone else. She had to push those thoughts from her mind. 

**_How much longer will it take to cure this, just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love._ **

**_Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_ **

“Alright, Puck, Vegas.” Mr Schue said, “Let’s see what you’ve prepared for us.” 

“Well, Mr Schue.” Puck hooked his guitar over his shoulder, “I don’t have the best track record with Valentines songs in this room, and so I thought I’d bring in the big guns…” 

“Who also has a pretty shoddy track record.” Vegas laughed as she made her way to the piano, “So we figured, two bad things can make one good.” She shrugged. “Or it’s worth a shot.” She giggled and sat down at the piano. She met Puck’s eye and nodded, indicating she was ready, and they started. 

For the start of the song it was just as they’d practiced countless times. She managed not to giggle at his silly facial expressions and he warmed up the crowd whilst Vegas tickled the ivories...

**_Come on, come on, turn a little faster, come on, come on, the world will follow after, come on, come on, cause everybody's after love…_ **

Puck took his second verse and lounged on the piano as he had done in rehearsal. She couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

**_So I said I'm a snowball running, running down into the spring that's coming all this love, melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight, shimmering love_ **

Vegas took her verse and he looked at her. She felt her heart melt and she knew it was too late to stop it… it had happened, finally, the thing she had been fighting. 

**_Well baby I surrender, to the strawberry ice cream never ever end of all this love, well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love_ **

They both sang the next part and Vegas looked away from him. She knew what the choreography called for next, and she prayed her heart was ready. Something about the intensity of performing had accentuated what they had practiced.

**_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no, come on, come on…_ **

As practiced, Puck sat beside her on the piano stool, facing the opposite way to her so he could lean back and meet her eye whilst still playing guitar. He acted their gestured perfectly but she was fighting the urge to scream her feelings at him, using all her strength to keep playing.

**_Move a little closer, come on, come on, I want to hear you whisper, come on, come on, settle down inside my love…_ **

She forced herself to concentrate on the keys and not him. 

**_Come on, come on, jump a little higher, come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter, come on, come on…_ **

She met his eye again and regretted it as she found herself unable to look away. 

**_We were once upon a time in love, we're accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love…_ **

She could see it in his eyes too. 

**_... accidentally…_ **

**_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, Accidentally_ **

He, too, forced himself to look away to concentrate on the finale. He got back to his feet to appeal to the crowd, breaking choreography. He had to to avoid falling into her eyes.

**_Come on, come on, spin a little tighter, come on, come on, and the world's a little brighter come on, come on, just get yourself inside her…_ **

He leant on the piano and their eyes met. There was no denying what they had both found during the performance, there was no pretending anymore, no more games. 

**_Love I'm in love_ **


	58. I'll Cover You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt drags Vegas out on Valentines Day to get over her slump, and he does so the only way he knows how. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: I'll Cover You from Rent  
> Canon episode: 3x13: Heart  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter_ **

Vegas had decided not to attend Sugar’s party. After their performance in Glee club she had expected Puck to ask her out, but it seemed he was more of a coward than she gave him credit for. He was, instead, taking some college cheerleaders he met. 

So, on Valentines day, she took to her bed, still fully clothed, and hid under the covers, ignoring the world. 

She felt the bed depress sometime around seven pm and then Kurt pulled back her covers. 

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Kurt asked. He was ready to go. 

“I’m not going.” Vegas said miserably, pulling the covers back. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Kurt opened the covers again. “I thought you were over Sam?”

“It’s not Sam.” Vegas said, avoiding his eye. 

“I KNEW you and Puckerman were more than just friends.” He hit out at the bed in exasperation. Vegas sat up. 

“We’re not.” Vegas hugged her knees and rested her chin on them. “Unfortunately.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Vegas Audrey Cleaver I cannot keep up with you.” 

“Neither can I.” Vegas said miserably into her knees. 

Kurt frowned at her. “Okay. Well.” He pulled her knees down so she was forced to look at him. “Come with me to the party, and I’ll be your wingman.”

“What?” Vegas frowned at him. “But you don’t like Puck.”

“I don’t.” Kurt sighed, “But I love you, and you love him so… somewhere in there is logic.” He shrugged. “Besides, Blaine isn’t going and I need a date to attend.” He held his out to her. “What do you say? Do I need to Broadway ballad you into submission?” 

Vegas smirked at him. “Which one would you choose?” She bit her lip and grinned. 

“Honey, there is only one for this occasion.” He winked at her and launched into Angel’s lines in  _ I’ll Cover You,  _ standing on her bed so she giggled. 

**_Just pay me back with one thousand kisses, be my lover and I'll cover you._ **

Vegas let him haul her up by the hands and they danced on her bed for a moment as she sang Collins’ lines. 

**_Open your door, I'll be your tenant, don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses, I've got to spare, I'll be there and I'll cover you._ **

She hugged him and they did a complicated sway dance on the bed.

**_I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love, on life, be my life…_ **

Their feet got taffled in the covers and they both fell down, laughing. Kurt was the first up and draped his arms around Vegas to help her up, performing the lines of the song. 

**_Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket, wherever, whatever I'll be your coat…_ **

He handed her his actual jacket and they switched lines as Vegas sang to him, bowing as she did. 

**_You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle._ **

He took her hand and kissed it regally. 

**_No, you be my queen, and I'll be your moat_ **

They continued their song out into the hall and down both flights of stairs, blowing Burt and Carole a kiss as they returned from dinner at the Berrys.

**_I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love, on life, oh my life_ **

They danced down the street, reenacting the scene from the movie as they sang alternating harmonies and hyped each other up for the party ahead of them. 

**_I've longed to discover, something as true as this is_ **

Kurt hugged her tightly. 

**_So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_ **

Vegas sang back at him. 

**_If you're cold and you're lonely._ **

Kurt took over again as they both blew kisses to a passing dog walker, giggling. 

**_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_ **

Vegas balanced along the curb in her heels and they switched roles again.

**_You've got one nickel only_ **

**_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_ **

Kurt caught Vegas as she tripped and he span her around, playing the male lead.

**_When you're worn out and tired_ **

Vegas kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark there. 

**_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_ **

Kurt overdramatically motioned to his heart.

**_When your heart has expired_ **

They stopped in the street to belt the last notes.

**_Oh lover, I'll cover you, yeah_ **

They arrived at Breadstix and Kurt squeezed her hand for courage as he had done thousands of times before. She was, as always, grateful for him and their friendship. 

**_Oh lover, I'll cover you_ **


	59. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a meta, fantasy performance Vegas imagines herself singing both to Sam and Puck, and them singing back to her, as she tries to make up her mind. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Patience by Take That  
> Canon episode: 3x13: Heart  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (fantasy)

**_Just have a little patience_ **

Although Puck had indeed brought women to the party he seemed to ignore them all as soon as Vegas arrived. For a long time he sat whilst they talked and he simply looked over to where Kurt and Vegas were laughing over their ‘date’. Vegas noticed a few times and offered him a small smile in acknowledgement. 

Puck knew he had to do something, to say something. He hadn’t been able to get her off his mind. 

When Sam took to the stage to perform a song with the ‘God squad’, it was all Vegas could do not to burst into tears as she watched him. Kurt reached out over the table and took her hand and she smiled thankfully at him. 

**_I'm still hurting from a love I lost._ **

Things got harder when Blaine arrived as the surprise guest and Kurt left Vegas alone at the table to sing a song with him. She gave him her blessing but sitting alone was hard in a room full of love, especially when Sam was in the next booth looking at her when she wasn’t looking at him. 

Puck took the opportunity to leave his dates and sit opposite her. 

“V.” He said. 

Vegas swallowed hard. “You shouldn’t leave your dates alone.”

“I shouldn’t leave you alone.” Puck replied. “V… you have to know how much I wanted to ask you here tonight.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Vegas asked before she could stop herself. 

“I didn’t know you wanted me to.” Puck said quietly. 

“Puck..” Vegas looked over his face. Her impulse was to say ‘yes, of course I did’, but something was stopping her. Over his shoulder she saw Sam listening in and she hesitated. “Of course I did.” She whispered. He looked happy, but she held up a hand to stop him. “But… you know how hard I’ve had it. I can’t fall head over heels into another relationship with someone who is bad for me… I can’t take it.” She swallowed. “I just need time. I’m sorry.” She couldn’t believe she was saying the words. 

Puck nodded, understanding. “Of course.” He smiled at her and took her hand on the tabletop. “I’ll be here if and when you’re ready.” He swallowed hard, kissed her fingers, and Vegas felt she had really hurt him. She watched as he went back to his table. 

The scene around her dissolved into a meta performance where she was in a single spotlight, with a spotlight separately on Puck and on Sam. She watched Puck back with his dates, laughing as if it was nothing, as if she hadn’t just reject him. She looked to where Sam sat alone and she felt guilty all of a sudden, like she wasn’t allowed to be over him. 

**_I'm feeling your frustration that any minute all the pain will stop._ **

She looked back at Puck. 

**_Just hold, me close iInside, your arms, tonight, don't be to hard on my emotions_ **

**_'Cause I need time, my heart is numb has no feeling, so while I'm still healing_ **

**_Just try and have a little patience_ **

Sam took over the meta performance as he watched Vegas alone in her booth. 

**_I really wanna start over again_ **

Puck sang his feelings as he looked at her too. 

**_I know you wanna be my salvation_ **

They sang in harmony as they looked at her. 

**_The one that I can always depend_ **

Vegas joined in for a three way harmony. 

**_I'll try to be strong, believe me, I'm trying to move on, it's complicated but understand me_ **

Vegas took back the solo from her meta spotlight.

**_'Cause I need time, my heart is numb has no feeling, so while I'm still healing_ **

**_Just try and have little patience yeah_ **

The meta performance split again to be sung in harmony by all three of them in their separate booths and spotlights.

**_Have a little patience yeah_ **

**_'Cause the scars run so deep, it's been hard, but I have to believe_ **

**_Have a little patience, have a little patience_ **

Sam sang solo...

**_Cause I_ **

Then Puck...

**_I just need time_ **

Then Vegas...

**_My heart is numb has no feeling, so while I"m still healing_ **

The three way harmony returned. 

**_Just try and have a little patience, have a little patience_ **

**_My heart is numb has no feeling, so while I'm still healing_ **

**_Just try_ **

Vegas finished the song in her head and the scene returned to normal as she sang the last line, her eyes fixed on Puck flirting with his dates. 

**_And have a little patience_ **


	60. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Puck fantasise a dance number to work out their worries about heading into a relationship. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul  
> Canon episode: 3x14: On My Way  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (fantasy)

**_Baby seems we never ever agree_ **

“Well?” Puck asked, leaning against the lockers as Vegas got her books out.

“Well, what?” Vegas asked, her heart fluttering uncomfortably.

“Have you had enough time?” Puck shrugged. 

“Puck, it’s been like a week?” Vegas frowned at him. 

“Yeah, that’s more time than I give anyone.” Puck said as though he was doing her a favour. Vegas scoffed and shut her locker. “Come on, how hard a decision is it really?” 

“With you?” Vegas asked, “Quite hard… you’re the baddest boy in the student body, and my whole worry is about people who are bad for me.” 

“And you’re like the nicest person in the student body. “

“Are you going to argue with me on everything?” Vegas sighed but she was smirking. 

“Yes.” Puck shrugged, “Keeps it interesting.”

“Do we have anything in common, really? Apart from football?”

“I’m sure we do…” Puck frowned, thinking, then shrugging. “We’re opposites, baby, and opposites attract.” 

“You only know that because I tutored you in physics.” Vegas laughed and shook her head. She couldn’t help but find him adorable.

“Na-ah.” Puck said, “My Jewish home girl Paula Abdul.” He shut her locker for her. “Come on, give me a chance.”

Vegas shook her head at him again, grinning, and launching into a fantasy musical number in which they worked out their problems with Puck joining in. 

**_You like the movies, and I like T.V. I take thing serious and you take 'em light_ **

**_I go to bed early_ **

Puck took over for the duet. 

**_And I party all night_ **

They began to reenact the choreography from the music video in the hall as they sang in unison.

**_Our friends are sayin' we ain't gonna last_ **

Vegas winked at him.

**_Cuz I move slowly_ **

Puck danced to demonstrate. 

**_And baby I'm fast_ **

Vegas put a finger to her lips. 

**_I like it quiet_ **

Puck jumped into the air. 

**_And I love to shout_ **

He took her hand and they sang and danced in unison. 

**_But when we get together, it just all works out_ **

**_I take--2 steps forward, you take--2 steps back_ **

**_We come together cuz opposites attract_ **

**_And you know--it ain't fiction, just a natural fact_ **

**_We come together, cuz opposites attract_ **

**_Who'd a thought we could be lovers_ **

Puck used his letterman jacket as a bed cover for her to smooth out. 

**_She makes the bed_ **

Vegas took it off him and swung it around her shoulders. 

**_And he steals the covers_ **

Puck tidied her collar for her. 

**_She likes it neat_ **

Vegas scruffed it up again. 

**_And he makes a mess_ **

Vegas laid nonchalantly against the lockers to wink at some girls standing nearby. 

**_I take it easy_ **

Puck pulled her away, reaching into her pockets and bringing out dollars.

**_Baby I get obsessed. She's got the money_ **

Vegas took the money back. 

**_And he's always broke. I don't like cigarettes_ **

Puck mimed dragging on thin air. 

**_And I like to smoke_ **

They sang in unison as they danced through the halls. 

**_Things in common, there just ain't a one_ **

**_But when we get together, we have nothin' but fun_ **

**_I take--2 steps forward, I take--2 steps back_ **

**_We come together cuz opposites attract_ **

**_And you know--it ain't fiction, ust a natural fact_ **

**_We come together cuz opposites attract_ **

**_I take--2 steps forward, I take--2 steps back_ **

**_We come together, cuz opposites attract_ **

**_And you know--it ain't fiction, just a natural fact_ **

**_We come together cuz opposites attract_ **

Vegas ran her hands through his mohawk. 

**_Baby ain't it somethin'_ **

He made a biting motion. 

**_How we lasted this long_ **

They sang in unison and danced down the halls, holding hands and dancing in time.

**_You and me, provin' everyone wrong, don't think we'll ever, get our differences patched_ **

**_Don't really matter, cuz we're perfectly matched_ **

**_I take--2 steps forward, I take--2 steps back_ **

**_We come together, cuz opposites attract_ **

**_And you know--it ain't fiction, just a natural fact_ **

Vegas leant against the wall and pulled him into her by the collar. They sang the last line of the song and then Vegas looped her arms over his shoulders and pulled his head in to kiss him. His hands found her hips and pressed her against the wall as he embraced her. 

**_We come together…_ **

“To answer your question,” She whispered, “That was plenty of time.” She grinned and kissed him again. 

“I promise baby,” Puck muttered between kisses, “You’re the only one for me. We’re endgame.”

**_Cuz opposites attract_ **


	61. Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas performs at Regionals and dedicates her song to Dave Karofsky. 
> 
> **WARNING: Contains canonical and OC suicide attempt language and minor detail**
> 
> Song of the chapter: Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley  
> Canon episode: 3x14: On My Way  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Well I've heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?_ **

Dating Puck was nothing like Vegas had expected. When they had been ‘together’ before it had been a fling and nothing more. Now that she was his ‘woman’ Puck was much more attentive. Vegas had to admit Lauren had been good for him. It was nice to be able to date someone who understood her, who she didn’t have to hide any parts of herself, and despite the fact they had little in common they still managed to find a lot to talk about. 

Their first date had been to the local college football game whilst Puck tried to work out what he was going to do when he graduated. They had eaten too much, shouting too loud and made out in the bathroom. Everyone had noticed a change in them both as their relationship became more and more public. Their chemistry was undeniable and Vegas had decided she wasn’t going to feel about it. 

**_Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_ **

Their second date was to a restaurant and Puck had promised to actually pay with money from his pool cleaning business. They went to Breadstix and he made her giggle by using the breadsticks on the table as tusks. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Puck said reverently as she covered her mouth to laugh. She hesitated and smiled back at him in thanks. 

Over dinner she told him all about her dad coming to Ohio and how she had socked him in the jaw, and filled in all the missing details about her fight with Sebastian. He mimed bowing down to her and marvelled at how he had been so lucky as to win her. It was content, companionable, safe. 

**_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_ **

Which was why when, as Puck went to the bathroom, Vegas was instantly put on edge by Karofsky approaching the table. Her happy vibe was gone as she looked up at him. 

“What do you want?” She asked. He didn’t look good. He looked haggard, tired, nothing like he had looked when he used to bully her and Kurt. 

“I was waiting for Puck to leave.” He said in a hollow voice. “I didn’t know you two were dating.”

“Yeah, well, we are. And if he sees you he will kick your ass into next week.” Vegas threatened. 

“I know.” Karofsky said. “I just… I wanted to talk to you.”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Vegas said in a flat voice. “You pushing me down the stairs could have killed me. You threatened to kill Kurt, and he may have forgiven you but I’m not so quick to forgive. You see, David, I grew up in an abusive household. I know once an asshole, always an asshole. People don’t change just like that… just because they decide to embrace who they are.” Vegas’ voice faltered. “I’m glad that you’re out now, I really am…” She swallowed hard, “But you have to leave me and my family alone.” 

Karofsky hung his head and nodded. The sound of the bathroom door opening hit them and he jumped. “I just… I’m so sorry.” He said heavily before scurrying away. Vegas watched as he left the restaurant and got into his car before Puck came back to the table. 

“Hey,” He frowned at her face, “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Vegas shook her head. Her happy vibe was gone.

“I promise I didn’t make out with a waitress in the bathroom.” Puck his hands up. “Smell me, I’m perfume free.” 

Vegas couldn’t help but chuckle at his willing-to-please-ness. “It’s nothing, honestly. I’m tired, and we have Regionals coming up. We should probably call it a night. Drive me home?”

“Sure.” Puck called over the waiter for the check and Vegas found herself lost in thought about Karofsky. Something about him… his flatness. She couldn’t shake it. 

Puck drove her home, kissed her goodnight and promised to see her at school tomorrow. She waved at him from the door, bid Burt and Carole goodnight and went up to her room as she did every night. Only… this time she had a feeling that something wasn’t right. 

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._ **

Vegas had been right to worry about Karofsky. The very next day Mr Schue delivered them the news that Karofsky had hung himself in his bedroom. 

The room fell silent as Vegas’ hand flew to her mouth. 

She had been the last of them to see him. She knew something hadn’t been right. 

**_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_ **

Puck misread her tears for simply grief and pulled her in to hold her. She sobbed silently into his chest and tried not to let guilt consume her. The only thing that stopped it was the fact Mr Schue said his dad had got him to the hospital in time. There was no question about it, she had to go and see him. 

**_You saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_ **

**_She tied you to her kitchen chair and she broke your throne and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah._ **

Kurt told her he would make his own way to see Karofsky when he felt ready. Vegas went alone whilst Puck, understanding that he wouldn’t understand why she needed to, waited in the car. She pretended to be his sister to gain access. 

Seeing him in the hospital bed was devastating. She sat quietly beside his bed and took his tubed hand. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she could have stopped this if only she had listened. 

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ **

“Dave.” Vegas whispered. She glanced over her shoulder to check the door was closed and moved her chair closer to talk quieter. “It’s Vegas.” She swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t take the time to listen to you.” She blinked back tears. “If you can hear me… I just want you to know that you can call me, anytime. I will answer. 

She hesitated. “I’ve been there.” This was why she had told Puck to wait in the car. She took a deep breath. 

“When I came out I was met with nothing but hatred. My own dad stabbed me…” She swallowed hard. “Kids at school would throw things at me and tear my clothes and the guys would try to lift my skirt or pin me against the wall to ‘make me straight’, the girls would refuse to share desks with me as if being gay was contagious.” She took a ragged breath. “I got real low. So… my fifteenth birthday I went to my dads liquor cabinet, and my moms pills… and I made myself a cocktail.” She stroked his unresponsive hand. “It turned out her pills were placebos and I just got really drunk.” She paused. “After that I realised it had been a close call and after that… I vowed to love myself for all the parts of me I had kept hidden. And that’s why you could never break me… because I could never be broken anymore than I broke myself.” 

There was a long pause as she tried to find the right words. She didn’t even know if he could hear her. 

**_But baby I've been here before, I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_ **

“It gets better, Dave. I know it doesn’t feel like it but high school doesn’t last forever.” Vegas clutched his hand. “There is so much to look forward to.” She whispered. She hesitated, then kissed his fingers softly and set his hand back down. She made to say something else but couldn’t find the words. 

She left the hospital and, as soon as she got in the truck, kissed Puck. 

“What was that for?” He asked, looking at her expression of sadness. 

“Just…” She blinked at him. “Thank you for loving me for me, all the parts of me.” She smiled wanly.

“You kidding?” He took her face in his hands. “Having a girlfriend I can go to games with and talk about the cheerleaders because she’s talking about them too? Who doesn’t want that?” He kissed her, jokes aside. He knew she needed him to be strong for her. “Come on. We should get to rehearsal. You have a solo to choose.” 

**_You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya, and I've seen your flag on the marble arch, and love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_ **

Mr Schue called off rehearsal and instead they sat in a circle. Kurt caught Vegas’ eye, knowing how hard this was. Out of anyone in her life she had only told her secret to two: Kurt, and now Karofsky if he had even heard it. She gave Kurt a small smile in return and nestled into Puck as he put his arm around her. 

Mr Schue told them about the time he had thought about taking his own life. The others laughed it off, but Vegas knew better. She couldn’t hide the secret any longer. 

“Hey,” Puck whispered as he felt her tense, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t want any of you to know what that feels like…” Mr Schue said, but faltered as Vegas raised her hand. “Vegas?”

“I know what that feels like.” Vegas said. Kurt caught her eye again and she gave him the smallest of nods, telling him she was okay. He got to his feet and sat down beside her as everyone frowned at the motion, wrapping his hand around hers. 

“What do you mean?” Mr Schue asked. “Vegas… have you…?”

“Vegas nodded and, with Kurt clutching her hand, told everyone the same thing she had told Karofsky. 

“No more secrets.” She said. “The thing is we laugh and joke about a lot of thing sin this club and that’s what makes it so special… but… when it really comes down to it…” She looked around at them all, “It’s since I met all of you that I finally learned what it means to be happy.” She looked back at Mr Schue. “It’s because of you, Mr Schue. So… yeah.. I know what it feels like to want to end everything. But I also know what it feels like to rise from the ashes and love yourself.” 

Kurt kissed her cheek and he and Puck held her as she finally let it go. Those around her gave her words of encouragement and she took them with a grateful smile.

Mr Schue congratulated her on her courage, and continued to explain why they were all there: to share something they’re looking forward to. They watched Rory try peanut butter for the first time and then Mr Schue opened it up to the floor. 

““Alright,” Mr Schue said, “Who’d like to go first?” 

There were a few entries to what everyone looked forward to the most as Vegas rested her head on Kurt’s shoulder, Puck’s arm still around her waist. She met Sam’s eye across the circle and gave him a smile. In light of the current situation it wasn’t a time when she wanted to be enemies. He returned it with a nod of understanding and forgiveness. 

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ **

**_Well there was a time when you let me know, what's really going on below, but now you never show that to me do ya_ **

“Vegas?” Mr Schue asked after Puck gave his answer and Vegas kissed his cheek in pride at his admission. “What are you most looking forward to?”

Vegas faltered. She had been so busy listening to everyone else that she hadn’t thought about her own answer. “World Peace?” She said with a small shrug. They all laughed but she shook her head. She had to be serious. She looked at the floor and frowned as she thought about it. She had been so busy helping Kurt, Finn and Puck with their ideas for after graduation that she hadn’t thought about her own goals. There was one dream that she had had since she was a kid… one recurring dream. 

“I’m looking forward to being a mom someday.” She said. “Not anytime soon.” She said as Quinn made a noise and Puck held his hands up and muttered,  _ Not again.  _ “But someday. I want to be able to look my kid in the eyes and make sure they know they’re special… that they are part of a world…” Her voice broke as her eyes filled with hopeful tears, “Where they can be anything… gay, straight, bi, trans… a model, an actor, a congressman, a deep sea diver…” She laughed a little. “I just want to show them the love I never got from my own parents. I will never lay a hand on them...” She wiped her cheek and nodded. “That’s what I’m most looking forward to, Mr Schue.” She had an afterthought, “And watching Kurt learn to be an Uncle.” She giggled and the group laughed.

“Hey, the kid said he wanted to wear rainbow leopard print and mom’s make-up? Who am I to crush his dreams.” Kurt shrugged innocently and Vegas hugged him. 

They listened to the rest of the wishes and then they disbanded to work on their songs for Regionals. As always, Vegas had the closing spot after the Troubletones and Rachel had their songs. She knew exactly what she was going to sing, and it was going to be dedicated to Karofsky. She kissed Puck a goodbye as she made for the choir room to practice. 

**_But remember when I moved in you and the holy dove was moving too and every breath we drew was Hallelujah_ **

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ **

**_Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love,was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_ **

The first two numbers were performed and it became time for Vegas to take to her piano. She had never felt more sure about a number as she did. 

“Hey.” Puck took her hand and kissed her fingers as they waited for the lights to rise. “You’ve got this.” He winked at her and she smiled back at him as the lights rose.

She calmly walked downstage as the rest of her companions got ready to hum the harmonies. She sat at the piano and adjusted the microphone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked for the words she had been rehearsing all day. 

“This song,” She said confidently. It wasn’t the done thing to speak between songs but this needed to happen, and this was televised, “Is dedicated to anyone out there who has given up hope. Hold on.” She said. “It gets better.” 

She looked out over the stage and her friends and placed her fingers on the keys.  _ For Dave,  _ she thought as she played the opening chords. 

**_And it's not a cry that you hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._ **

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ **

By the end of the emotion that Vegas had put in, she opened her eyes to see, to her surprise, the whole auditorium was on their feet in a silent standing ovation. She was speechless. 

**_Hallelujah_ **


	62. The Boys Are Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas has a surprise visit from her big brother Ely. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: The Boys are Back from High School Musical  
> Canon episode: 3x15: Big Brother  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Take it back to the place where you know it all began_ **

The events that had occurred after Regionals had shaken Vegas. They had won thanks to her emotional outpour and then they had attended Rachel and Finn’s ill-fated wedding, only the whole thing had been called off when Quinn was in a car accident that left her temporarily-paralysed from the waist down and left in a wheelchair. As a result Vegas had started questioning everything she knew and loved. She had spent more than one night sleeping in Kurt’s bed as she was afraid to be alone at night, plagued with nightmares. It was becoming a big problem to the point where Kurt had called a meeting of Puck, Blaine, Finn and Sam to discuss what to do for the best before Vegas did something stupid like call her mom, or worse… her dad. 

As it happened, Blaine’s older brother being in town was what they needed to make a decision to help her for the best. It had been decided, through Kurt and Sam’s collective knowledge of Vegas’ childhood, a knowledge Puck was only beginning to learn, that the only answer would be to call in the ‘big guns’ and hope he was the grounding she needed... and thankfully he had Facebook. 

**_We could be anything we wanna be_ **

“Hey beautiful.” Puck shut Vegas’ locker before she was done with it and she frowned at him. 

“Hey, jerk.” She said, moving to open her locker again. 

“You don’t need your books.” Puck said, keeping his hand on it. 

“Why?” Vegas frowned at him. “I’m not a senior, I don’t get to ditch.” 

“You don’t get to officially..” Puck grinned coyly, “But you’re gonna wanna.” 

“What are you on about? Have you been sniffing glue again?” She put a hand on his cheek to check his temperature. 

“Maybe…” He shook his head and took her hand, “I have a surprise for you.” He started leading her down the corridor as she dragged her feet. 

“You got me something?” She frowned. “You never get me anything.” 

“Well, it was a collaborative effort.” He smiled as they reached the front door and headed out to the car park. She was still dragging her feet as he pulled harder. 

“Unless it’s a new car I don’t wanna know why we’re heading to the parking lot.” Vegas whined. 

“Stop complaining and trust me.” Puck stopped trying to drag her and instead picked her up in a piggy-back as she giggled. It was much faster and harder for her to fight him. “It was Blaine’s idea, on Kurt’s orders, because we knew how down you’ve been lately.” Puck set her down and she got her footing again in her heels. 

“I’ve been fine.” She complained, looking out where he was pointing and dusting herself down. 

She froze when she saw the familiar flannel shirt, bandanna and blue jean combo. She clutched Puck’s arm, hardly daring to believe it. “Is that…”

“Is that my pipsqueak?!” The man called, pushing off his car and running towards her, scooping her up and spinning her around. “No way, you got so big!” 

“Shut up!” Vegas hit him in the arm and took him in. He had always been handsome but five years had done him justice. He could easily pass in a Zac Efron lookalike contest. Puck sauntered over. “Puck, this is my brother, Ely.” She squealed and hugged him again. 

“Hey man,” Ely fist-bumped Puck over Vegas’ shoulder, “You the boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Puck nodded. 

“Ah yeah, I remember your voice now.” Ely grinned. “You joining us?” He gestured at the car. 

“Where are we going?” Vegas asked, looking between them. 

“Puck here,” He made a face to check he got the name right and Puck nodded, “called me and said you might need some ‘touching base’... so I flew in special.” 

“Puck…” Vegas shook her head at him, incredulous. He grinned at her face and shook his head at Ely. 

“You guys go ahead, you’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” Puck kissed Vegas on the cheek. “I’ll cover for you.” 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Vegas kissed him and Ely made a noise of protest. “I’ll see you later.” She told Puck, climbing into Ely’s car as he gestured for her to ride shotgun and climbed in himself. Ely waved Puck goodbye and shut the doors. 

**_You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again_ **

“Hey, pipsqueak.” Ely said as Vegas stared at him incredulously. “You miss me?”

“So much.” Vegas said happily. 

“If I’d known you were out here on your own I would have called sooner.” Ely kicked the engine into life and backed up, driving them out of the parking lot. “I just… well, I had no way of knowing.” 

“Yeah… Mom tried, I think.” Vegas picked her nails and watched as Ely inputted ‘coffee shop’ on the satnav. 

“She probably did but I changed numbers a long time ago. Sorry that meant I lost you too, I thought you’d be safe… you were always dad’s little angel.” 

“Not so much anymore.” Vegas said heavily. She frowned. “How did Puck find you?” 

“I don’t know man, but he’s got serious CIA skills.” He drove up the main street and away from school. “You been together long?”

“About a month.” Vegas shook her head. “But we’ve been friends for over a year.” 

“He seems decent.” Ely tapped the steering wheel to the song on the radio as he waited in traffic, “Bit of a bad boy vibe.” 

“That’s what makes him interesting.” Vegas blushed a little. “But he’d never hurt me.” She said. “He’s a good guy really.” She nodded. “You’re gonna wanna avoid Boulevard on a Tuesday…” She explained as he made to turn on his signal. 

“Gotcha.” He said. “How long have you lived in Lima, anyway?”

“Um…” Vegas swallowed. “A year and a half.” She picked her nails. Ely frowned at her. 

“I’m sure there’s a story there.” He said quietly. Vegas simply nodded. It would all come out soon, she was sure. 

**_Together making history_ **

Catching up with her brother over coffee and croissants was the best way to spend a ditch day. Ely was working all over the Eastern seaboard as a top-notch mechanic, and he just happened to be near Lima for the week working for a billionaire in fixing his Rolls Royce collection. Vegas filled Ely in on everything that had happened back in Las Vegas, and how Carson had tracked her down. 

“Damn.” Ely said incredulously. “If anything like that ever happens again, V, report the bastard.” Ely said seriously. “I will back you up in court, tell them everything I ever saw him do to mom.” He paused. “How’s she doing?”

“We were good for a while… she helped get us established out here, oversaw my treatment and everything, but I dunno. She’ll forgive him anything.” Vegas said mournfully. “I think I gave up on her a long time ago.” 

Ely made a face and they sat in silence for a moment. 

“Alright.” He said. “Tell me something good, something fun.” He lightened his voice, “You said you’re living with a friend?”

“Two friends, they’re stepbrothers and their parents… they’re goals. The loveliest parents anyone could ask for. And Kurt and Finn... “ Vegas shook her head. She had no idea how to explain them and how much they meant to her. “Finn has my back anytime I need him to, he kinda stepped into your shoes.” 

Ely nodded, glad that she had that when she didn’t have him. 

“And Kurt?”

“Kurt was the first friend I made at McKinley. He’s just got this vibe that’s incredible. He’s going to go far. And…” She faltered. Ely didn’t know why their dad had done what he did. Now was the time. “He was, at that time, the only other gay kid in the school.”

She watched Ely’s face carefully for any sign of their fathers views, her heart pounding. He simply smiled. 

“So you came out together?” He asked. 

Vegas frowned at him. “Wait, you know about me?”

“V…” Ely shook his head. “I’ve known you liked girls since you were little and used to comment on my posters of Pamela Anderson and Gloria Estefan with  _ increasing  _ interest. You would always want to play boys games with me and the guys, superheroes and spies and army... you were a pretty butch kid.” Ely laughed. “I knew before you did.” 

Vegas smiled at him, hardly daring to believe it. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m sorry I was gone so long.” Ely took her hand. “But I’m back now, and though I’ll be coming and going… I’m always gonna be there for you as your big brother.” He patted her hand. “But I’m glad you’ve had Finn and Kurt since I’ve been gone. I’d like to meet them and say thanks.” 

“You should come to Glee club with me.” Vegas’ eyes sparkled. 

“Glee club?” Ely raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t sang since... Since church. And my car.” 

“All the better reason to come with me.” Vegas beamed. “Finish your coffee…” 

**_It's time to show how to be a superhero_ **

**_Just like a showdown, Will Smith and Bobby De Niro_ **

“This school is a damn sight better than that pigsty I went to back in Vegas.” Ely said as Vegas guided him through the halls. “It’s bigger, it seems friendlier…” He nodded at a group of girls who were whispering about him, winking at them so that Vegas shook her head at him. 

“It’s alright as schools go.” Vegas shrugged. “Has it’s problems but…” 

“Hey V!” One of the footballers high-fived her on the way past. 

“You’re pretty popular.” Ely said, impressed. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Vegas blushed a little. “I kust know how to make friends.”

“The only good trait you got from dad.” Ely stopped at the trophy case. “Whoa, V. Is that you?” He pointed at the MVP plaque for the championship game, showing Vegas proudly wearing her uniform as she was hoisted up onto her teammates shoulders. 

“Oh, yeah.” Vegas blushed again. 

“You’re a jock?” Ely raised an impressed eyebrow. 

“Kinda.” 

“Insane.” Ely shook his head incredulously. “You really can be anything you want to be in this school. I remember at mine if you were in Glee club you were a loser.”

“I mean, that’s still the case here.” Vegas shrugged, “But there are a few of us who walk the line.” 

“Is that how you met Puck? Football?” Ely asked as they continued walking. 

“No, actually. I met him through Glee club.” Vegas nodded. “I’ve met everyone I’ve dated through Glee club.” 

“Everyone?” Ely nudged her with his elbow. “There’s been a few? You stud.” He teased.

Vegas giggled. “There’ve been two main ones, and one pretend.” She frowned. “I’m not proud about that one.” 

“Beans. Spill.” Ely said as he grinned at more girls giggling in his presence. 

“Well, Sam was my first.” Vegas put her hands in her pockets.

“That’s the one who helped you confront dad, right?” Ely nodded, putting two and two together.” 

“He’s a sweetheart really, he just.. He made a bad choice that broke my heart.” She brushed it off. “Then there’s Santana.”

“Santana?” Ely asked. 

“Yeah. That was a whole complicated thing… she was gay but wasn’t out, it was all in secret, she left me for another girl. Or rather, I let her go for another girl.” Vegas said. 

“And the pretend?” Ely shook his head, taking it all in. 

“Rory. He wanted Brittany, I wanted Santana… it was a ruse.” Vegas shrugged. 

“I’m impressed.” Ely said. “I dated the same girl all through high school and we all know how that went. She’s now a model in LA, I fix cars for a living.”

“And do a damned good job at it.” Vegas added. They had reached the choir room. “Okay, here we are. Welcome to my Kingdom of Losers.” 

“Bring it on.” Ely rubbed his hands together eagerly. 

**_We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do_ **

**_This is our time and I'm telling you all_ **

“Hey everyone,” Vegas said as she entered and the chatter turned to greeting her happily, then muttering as her brother followed. “This is my brother, Ely.” She looked at Mr Schue. “I hope it’s okay if he sits in? He’s in town for a few days.”

“Is there like a convention of sexy older brothers in town or something?” Santana said from the back row. “First Blaine’s fine specimen, now Vegas’.  _ Wanky. _ ” 

“That’s enough Santana.” Mr Schue approached Ely with his hand out. 

“I get it.” Ely whispered to Vegas with a look to Santana as he took Mr Schue’s hand. 

“The more the merrier, Ely. Any relation of Vegas’ is a friend of ours.” Mr Schue shook his hand. 

“That’s not exactly true, is it, Mr Schue.” Vegas laughed. “Ely is the only one I actually care about.” 

“Nice to be here, sir.” Ely said as he shook Mr Schue’s hand.

“When did Zac Efron start at McKinley?” Brittany said reverently as Ely and Vegas took their seats beside Kurt and Blaine. Finn shook Ely's hand and introduced himself, and Ely laughed and lounged in his chair, enjoying being back at school. He shook Puck’s hand again as Puck sat down behind them and Vegas reached back to squeeze his hand in thanks. 

**_The boys are back, the boys are back_ **

Kurt reached his own hand over Vegas as Mr Schue explained the assignment for the week. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Ely. I’m Kurt. Kurt Hummel.” Kurt whispered. 

Ely shook his hand and grinned at him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Kurt. I want to thank you for having my baby sister’s back.”

“I’d be nothing without her.” Kurt said humbly. “This is my boyfriend, Blaine.” Blaine reached past him to shake Ely’s hand. 

“I would know you were Vegas’ brother without trying. The good looks Gods clearly hit you both hard.”

“If you knew our parents you’d wonder how.” Ely laughed as he shook Blaine’s hand. “You’re one to talk, sir.” Ely winked at Blaine and Vegas could have sworn Blaine blushed. Vegas nudged him and put her head backwards and onto Puck’s arm as he gripped her shoulders from behind. 

“Alright guys, I know we’ve only just had Regionals,” There was a cheer as Ely looked at them all, taking it in, “But I don’t think it’s too early to start thinking about our playlist for Nationals!” Another cheer and applause that Ely joined in with, perplexed. “Does anyone have any ideas?” Mr Schue headed to the whiteboard to write suggestions. There were some crazy ideas, and some legitimate ones. 

“ _ High School Musical!”  _ Kurt shouted from beside Vegas. Vegas raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. “Can’t go wrong with a bit of Efron.” 

“Not a bad idea, Kurt.” Mr Schue nodded. “It’s films like High School Musical that paved the way for show choirs being cool again. It made teenagers of all walks of life want to get up and show they had passions outside of their comfort zone. Did you have any ideas in mind?”

Kurt faltered. He hadn’t thought that far. 

“Ely.” Mr Schue turned to Ely and he sat up, not used to being spoken to by a teacher. “You’re from outside of the world of show choir, right?” 

“Definitely.” Ely said. “I’m a mechanic.” 

“Right on.” Finn said, high-fiving Ely from the row behind.” 

“Well, do you know any  _ High School Musical  _ songs?” Mr Schue asked. 

“Perhaps that Vegas could sing?” Puck added. 

“She’s kind of one of our stars.” Kurt said. Vegas blushed and shrugged them both off. Ely looked at her, his eyes shining. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t admit this to anyone,” Ely looked back at Mr Schue, “But there’s one song that even I know. I play it in my car sometimes.” Ely shrugged. 

“Which one?” Mr Schue poised with his pen. 

“Why don’t you show us?” Santana asked from the back row, with voices of agreement joining her. Ely held up his hands and shrugged. 

“I’m not exactly a performer.” He said. “Just the odd car karaoke.” 

“Vegas will do it with you.” Kurt pushed Vegas to her feet before she could stop him. 

“I mean, Blaine and his brother did a performance.” Tina added. 

“Yeah they did.” Santana said flirtily. 

Vegas looked at them all and conceded. “I can do it alone, Ely.” Vegas said. “Just tell me what song.”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute.” Ely got to his feet to baited breath. “My high school was nowhere near as cool as this. You think I’m gonna pass up this opportunity? Sure, I haven’t danced since middle school, but I reckon I’ve still got some of my street dance moves in me.” He winked at Vegas. 

“By all means.” Mr Schue took a seat and gestured to the floor. “This is your time.” 

Ely grinned and crossed to the band to tell them the song. They nodded enthusiastically and Ely turned to Vegas. 

“You’re good at improvisation, right?”

Vegas nodded and the band started playing. The Glee club cheered as Vegas rolled her eyes, recognising  _ The Boys Are Back.  _

“Alright.” She said, shrugging off Puck’s jacket and throwing it to him. “Let’s see what you’ve been doing for five years, big brother.” 

“Bring it.” Ely shrugged off his own flannel and threw it to where they had been sitting. 

Vegas broke into a pop-lock style dance that made Mike give her a thumbs up. Ely retorted with his own and the crowd whooped. It was like all the living room concerts they had ever performed. They were kids again as they used all the furniture and each other to perform the impromptu routine. 

**_The boys are back, gonna do it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood_ **

**_The boys are back, the boys are back, climbing up the walls anytime we want_ **

**_The word is out, the boys are back, the boys are back, back to save the day_ **

**_The boys are back, oh yeah_ **

Ely, feeling confident, took Troy’s lines as solo and Vegas tried not to lose it with Chad’s, impressed at how much he knew. 

**_Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time_ **

**_Undefeated here in our house, yeah, we can rock, we can shock, anytime we like and tonight we're going all out_ **

**_It's time to show how to be a superhero_ **

For a moment Vegas and Ely were kids again, running around their garden as superheroes, crawling through the flowerbeds as secret agents.

**_Just like a showdown, keep the pedal to the metal, we're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do_ **

**_This is our time and I'm telling you all_ **

**_Lookout_ **

**_The boys are back, the boys are back, the boys are back, gonna do it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood_ **

Ely took to the stands and the girls pawed at him as he showed off his unforgotten moves.

**_The boys are back, the boys are back, climbing up the walls anytime we want_ **

**_The word is out, the boys are back_ **

**_Here to change the world, to solve the mystery, fight the battle…_ **

Ely trust-fell into Vegas’ arms like a damsel in distress.

**_Save the girl_ **

She deposited him on the floor and he broke into a breakdance routine. 

**_No one can stop us now, we're the ones that make the rules, oh_ **

**_The boys are back, oh yeah_ **

**_The boys are back, the boys are back, the boys are back, gonna do it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood_ **

Vegas climbed onto the piano and leapt into Ely’s arms as a lift, making Mr Schue cover his eyes, but they executed it perfectly. 

**_The boys are back, the boys are back, climbing up the walls anytime we want_ **

**_No need to worry, cause the boys are back, the boys are back_ **

Ely put Vegas down and they performed a routine that made Mike stand up to applaud them. 

**_The boys are back, gonna do it again, and we make it look good_ **

**_The boys are back, the boys are back, tearing down the walls, anytime we want_ **

**_I'm sure that you know by now_ **

The routine finished and they stood back to back, arms folded and both trying to catch their breath as the room applauded. Vegas turned and hugged Ely as Mr Schue clapped them both on the shoulders.

“Vegas!” He said, impressed, “I had no idea you could move like that!” 

“I had forgotten until Ely reminded me how much I loved to dance as a kid.” Vegas explained. 

“Well, if you can dance like that at Nationals… Ely, feel free to stick around!” Mr Schue applauded. 

Ely laughed and put an arm around his sister, ruffling her hair. 

**_The boys are back_ **


	63. I Learned From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas has a song to deliver to her big brother... all three of them. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: I Learned from You by Miley & Billy-Ray Cyrus  
> Canon episode: 3x15: Big Brother  
> Song Style: Sung in chapter (performed)

**_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin', I thought that I knew all I need to know_ **

The next few days with Ely around were next to perfect. The plan hatched by the men in Vegas’ life had worked, and having Ely back was building her up in strength, just as they had intended. Seeing Vegas happy made them happy, and Ely was so much more than they had expected. 

So they were dreading what would happen when it came to the time Ely should be moving on. 

Vegas had been thinking about it too, and so she called Ely into the choir room on the day before he left. She had been thinking about everything she wanted to say. 

“Hey pipsqueak.” Ely said as he entered, still wearing flannel and jeans, as he kissed her on the cheek. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you before you left town.” Vegas said. “I know you have to go.” She added as he opened his mouth to explain. “And I’m so grateful that this time it’s not forever.” She shrugged a little. 

Ely nodded and sat in the chair opposite her. “I’m gonna miss you, kiddo.” He said. “I’ve really enjoyed learning who you are again. You’ve become this great young woman. I’m so proud of you.” 

Vegas felt tears prick her eyes as she looked back at him. She cleared her throat. “So, we have this thing in Glee club where… if we can’t think of the right things to say, we sing it.” She met his eye and then looked away to pick up her guitar, and hook her heel over the stool bar to sit it comfortably on her knee. 

“You’re gonna sing to me?” Ely asked, touched. “If I’d known I would have prepared something.”

“Well, to you and…” She took a deep breath. “Having you back in my life has made me think a lot about how I’ve got to where I am, the people who have been there for me. I realised…” She swallowed hard, “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I realised I don’t just have one big brother.” Ely smiled approvingly. “I hope you don’t mind but I had some things to say to my other brothers, too?”

“Of course.” Ely nodded. 

Right on cue, Finn and Kurt entered the choir room. 

“What’s going on?” Finn asked, dumbly.

“We got your message.” Kurt held up his phone. “FAMILY MATTER, CHOIR ROOM, NOW?”

“Have a seat.” Vegas nodded at the chairs either side of Ely. “I have something to say to all of you.”

“What’s this about?” Kurt asked as he sat beside Ely, Finn on the other side. 

“Something about singing things you can’t say.” Ely explained. 

“Exactly.” Vegas clutched her guitar. “It’s no surprise that I haven’t had the best male role models in my life. My dad was a joke, and when a girl doesn’t have a daddy, she turns to the next best thing: a brother. Ely, through no fault of his own, left when I probably needed a brother the most. He’s back now, and tha’s great and I’m so happy, but it made me realise he’s not my only big brother.” 

“V…” Kurt started, but Vegas shook her head. 

“Shut up and listen.” She ordered. Kurt mimed zipping his lips. Vegas smiled at them and then looked down at her guitar. She took a deep breath and then started to strum the melody, singing her heart to her big brothers.

**_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me, I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_ **

**_I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well,_ **

**_I learned from you that I do not crumble, I learned that strength is something you choose_ **

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin', there's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_ **

Tears pricked their eyes as they listened, their eyes fixed on Vegas. 

**_We always don't agree on, what is the best way_ **

**_To get to the place that we're going from here_ **

Kurt, Finn and Ely sang the next line in harmony, taking it from her so that she smiled, touched. 

**_But I can really trust you, and give you the distance, to make your decisions without any fear_ **

Vegas smiled at them and continued solo.

**_I'm grateful for all of the times, you opened my eyes_ **

**_I learned from you that I do not crumble, I learned that strength is something you choose_ **

She looked at Ely specifically.

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin', there's no question, that is a lesson I learned from you_ **

She looked at Finn. 

**_You taught me to stand on my own, and I thank you for that_ **

She looked at Kurt, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him, needing her to hear him. 

**_You saved me, you made me_ **

**_And now that I'm looking back, I can say I learned from you that, I do not crumble_ **

**_I learned that strength is something you choose_ **

She looked away from Kurt and at all three of them in turn. 

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin', keep on believin'_ **

**_There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_ **

**_I learned that strength is something you choose_ **

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin',_ **

**_There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_ **

When her song was finished, Finn, Kurt and Ely rose in unison and wrapped their arms around her, holding her as they all sobbed. When they pulled away Ely hugged Kurt and Finn in turn. 

“Thank you for being there for Vegas when I wasn’t. I’m so grateful that I know she’s safe and looked after when I’m not here.” Ely said, smiling at them both. 

“Where are you off to next?” Kurt asked, his arm around Vegas. 

Ely took a deep breath and looked at Vegas. “Home.” 

Vegas frowned at him. 

“Vegas has shown me that running away is never the answer. I need to confront my past in order to make my future, so I’m going to find dad, sit down and have a good old fashioned chat about how he ruined my life so far, and how I’m finished letting him ruin any more of it.” Ely hugged Vegas and kissed the side of her head. “Thank you for giving me the strength to admit it to myself, and to face my past.” 

**_I learned from you_ **


	64. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Puck have their first fight as a couple, but this time they do the mature thing and it makes them both stronger. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Strong by One Direction  
> Canon episode: 3x15: Big Brother  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_My hands, your hands, tied up like two ships, drifting, weightless, waves try to break it_ **

Ely left town and Vegas was left with a new sense of self. He had helped her become a stronger person, made her realise how important the people in her life really were, but really it was all down to one person in particular. 

She tracked Puck down as he sat on the bleachers and made notes in his journal. He was muttering to himself under his breath and didn’t notice her approaching until she sat down beside him and looped her arm in his, kissing just beside his ear to get his attention. 

“Hey beautiful.” He turned to her and kissed her properly, closing and setting down his book. “I thought you were with Ely?”

“He’s just gone.” Vegas said. “Home…” She frowned. 

“He’s gone to confront your dad?” Puck asked, impressed. 

“Well, he’s gone to see what’s what, so we’ll see.” Vegas shrugged. 

“How are you?” Puck asked as the wind blew her hair into her face and he brushed it back again. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah.” Vegas smiled. “I forgot how much I needed my brother, but also having him around made me realise a few things.” 

“What?” Puck swung his leg over the bench to pull her closer, her knees over his. 

“How much Kurt and Finn mean to me as my brothers, how grateful I am to have such amazing friends in Blaine and Tina and the others who accept me for who I am…” She gripped his collar and met his eye. “How much I love you for loving me unconditionally. I don’t think I want to let you go...” She smiled and kissed him, but there was something off about his kiss, She frowned at him. “Are you okay?” Her heart started hammering. 

Puck sucked his lips, thinking and looking to the book. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what’s gonna happen in a few months.” He looked back at her. 

“You mean when you graduate?” Vegas said. She was trying to keep a brave face, but the truth was they hadn’t really talked about any sort of future. They had only been together a month, after all, and they were trying to live in the moment, with the exception of sex: Vegas had told Puck explicitly that after last time she wanted to be really sure before she put out, and he had accepted that.

“If I graduate.” Puck frowned. 

“Hey,” Vegas took his face in her hands. “You will. We’ve got a plan, remember? Extra hours, get your GPA back up again?” She smiled at him. “I’m here for you.” 

“I know baby,” Puck nodded in her hands, gripping her arms, “What then, though? There’s no way I’m getting into college. I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

Vegas frowned further in concern. Where was this coming from?

“Well, what are your strengths? We’ll play to those. Y… you’re good at guitar?” Vegas was struggling to think of anything that wasn’t flirting or sleeping with every girl on campus. 

“For what? A career in busking?” Puck shook his head. 

“Session musician?” Vegas suggested, “That’s a career.” 

“What’s that?” Puck frowned.

“Playing guitar for records and stuff, filling in gaps.” Vegas stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. “You’d kick ass at that.”

“I was thinking about something I already know how to do.” Puck pulled out of her hands to pick up his book and hold up the logo he had been doodling. She frowned at it and then him. “Pool cleaning.” 

“You already do that?” Vegas asked, not understanding. 

“In Lima,” Puck said, “But there are hardly any pools here, so I was thinking… what about LA.” 

Vegas blinked at him. She couldn’t hide her expression as she frowned. “You’re gonna move to California to… to clean pools?” She questioned. 

“We are, baby.” Puck said. Vegas’ eyes widened. “Come with me. You can do that session musician thing with your piano and I can…”

“Puck,” Vegas tried to argue, shocked, “We’ve been together a month…? I’m a junior...” She faltered, “And I don’t want to be a session musician…?”

“No I know, but until your events business gets up and running…” He took in her expression and his face fell. “You hate it.” 

**_I'd do anything to save it, why is it so hard to say it?_ **

“No… I just…” Vegas tried to argue, but he had already swung her legs off of his knee and got to his feet, heated. 

“You know I’ve been so supportive of you, I thought you’d at least be happy for me finally finding an angle to my life.” Puck exploded at her. 

“I am!” Vegas got to her own feet to argue but he shook his head. 

“You know what… save it.” Puck snarled, “Why not just tell me what you really think? You don’t want to come with me because you think I’m a Lima loser and you don’t see a future where we can work.”

“What?!” Vegas shouted back at him, “No! I never said that. Puck, I came here to tell you how much I love you for what you did for me?!” 

“You know I could have any girl in this school.” Puck snapped, “I’m a stud. I could easily find a girl who’ll give me everything I want and be happy to do it.” Puck faltered, knowing he’d gone too far as Vegas began to cry. He paused as they stood looking at each other. “V…”

“Go on then.” Vegas held up her hand to stop him. “Go and find a girl who’ll put out and run off to LA with you!” She took off his jacket, balled it up and threw it at him. “She’s welcome to you!” 

She ran away before he could follow her, her happy feeling shattered.

**_My heart, your heart, sit tight like bookends, pages between us, written with no end_ **

“Hey hey hey,” Kurt knocked on Vegas’ door with a tray of tea to celebrate and thank her for her song, but one look at her face as she sat on the windowsill told him otherwise. “Hey, what happened? “Kurt set down the tray and hurried to her, “You were so happy earlier? Is it Ely leaving?”

Vegas shook her head. 

Kurt knew with one look at her. “Puck.”

Vegas nodded. 

“What did the Lima loser do now?” Kurt put his hands on her legs to show her he was there. She sobbed and wiped her eyes at his words. 

“He’s not a loser and I tried to tell him that, but he took it as me not believing in him.” Vegas sniffed. 

“Wait, backtrack, start from the beginning.” Kurt said. 

Vegas wiped her eyes and sighed. “He wants to move to LA when he graduates to start a pool cleaning business… he asked me to go with him.” 

“That’s crazy, you’re a junior.” Kurt said, “And you’ve been together a month.”

“I told him that, but he took it as me not seeing a future with us.” Vegas sniffed. 

There was a pause as Kurt looked at her. 

“I knew he was trouble...” Kurt said. 

“Save the ‘I told you so’.” Vegas interrupted. 

“Let me finish…” Kurt replied, “I knew he was trouble  _ but  _ I was there when he tracked down your brother.” Kurt hesitated as she frowned at him. “I hate to admit it but I think his request was genuine. He really loves you, Vegas. I think he may see a future, he just wasn’t great at saying it from the sounds of it.” 

“What?” Vegas frowned at him, wondering if she had over thought it. He had definitely flown off the handle, but maybe it was from a place of passion? 

“You weren’t there when he was talking about you.” Kurt half shrugged. “I’ve never seen him that… passionate… about anything.” Kurt sighed dreamily. “It was really romantic, to be honest.” Kurt dried her eyes with his sleeve. “He may not have said it right but when has Puckerman ever been good with words?”

Vegas scowled at her knees, playing it over in her mind. Then, her mind made up, she sniffed and climbed off of the windowsill. “I have to go talk to him.” 

Kurt clapped his hands. “How romantic.” 

“I just hope he hasn’t rebounded already.” Vegas grabbed her coat and keys, then turned to Kurt. “You really are the best brother. Cover for me with Burt and Carole?”

“You know it babe.” Kurt said, following her downstairs so that he could distract his parents whilst she sneaked out. 

**_So many words we're not saying, don't wanna wait 'til it's gone_ **

Vegas drove in silence as she thought about Kurt’s words over in her mind, and everything that had been said on the bleachers. Puck  _ had  _ tracked down Ely when Ely clearly didn’t want to be found. It must have taken a lot of time and effort but he had done it for her and her happiness. She hoped she wouldn’t be too late as she pulled up on the street across from his house, checked what was left of her make-up in the mirror, and hurried up to his front door. It was pouring with rain and she was drenched by the time she reached it.

Her heart faltered as she raised her finger to the doorbell. It was late. He may have moved on already.

**_You make me strong_ **

She rang the doorbell and bit her thumbnail, praying Puck’s mom wouldn’t answer the door. From what she had heard Mrs Puckerman was a formidable woman. She heard her on the other side shouting, “Who is it at this time of night and in this weather?!” 

Her heart began to pound frantically as she saw a silhouette through the glass getting closer. Then, to a tune of mixed emotions, Puck answered the door. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

**_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_ **

“Ve…” He started but she put a finger to her lips. He frowned. 

“Say it’s the pizzaman or something.” Vegas whispered. Puck blinked at her, confused, as her eyes begged him. 

“Who is it?” Mrs Puckerman shouted. 

“Er, pizza.” Puck shouted back. 

“Can I come in?” Vegas whispered. Puck nodded and stepped out of the way so Vegas could sneak to the stairs. 

“Pizza?” Mrs Puckerman shouted from the study, “Was my kugel not enough for you?!”

“Sorry, ma.” Puck shut the door, “I’m carbo-loading for… for Glee club.” Puck gestured for Vegas to climb the stairs before him and followed behind her. 

“You and that damn club…” Mrs Puckerman complained but they were out of earshot as they reached Puck’s room. 

Vegas stepped inside and waited for him to shut the door and put on the radio, a gentle pop ballad playing, before she spoke. Looking at him, the hurt in his eyes and the remorse, she couldn’t understand how they had argued at all.

**_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_ **

“I’m sorry for bursting in like that.” Vegas whispered, holding herself and shivering. 

“Here.” Puck put his jacket back around her and pulled it closed at her front, avoiding her eyes. “You’re soaked. Did you walk?”

Vegas shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about the weather.” She took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry for exploding at you and for not believing in you.”

“You have nothing to apologise for. You didn’t explode me, and trust me you’re the only one who believes in me.” He finally met her eye. 

“That’s not true.” She shook her head. “You could be so much Noah, if you just let yourself.” She blinked as she looked at the expression in his eyes. “But until then… I will do everything I can to make sure you know…” She bit her lip and stepped towards him. 

**_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker, is that so wrong? Is it so wrong..._ **

She hesitated and then put her hand on his chest, looking up at him. “That I love you, and I’ll always be there for you. Whether you’re in LA, or wherever.” 

Puck smiled slightly at her, winding his fingers into hers on his chest. “I shouldn’t have asked you to ditch school for me. That wasn’t cool. And I’m sorry.” 

“Maybe when I graduate…” She met his eye, “I’ll come out and join you then.” 

Puck’s eyes darted between hers. “You mean…?”

“We have a future?” Vegas asked. “Of course we do.” She stood on her tiptoes to slide her arms around his neck and kiss him softly. His hands wrapped around her waist and held her close. 

**_That you make me strong?_ **

He pulled away and looked at her. “I’m sorry I said those things. Of course I didn’t mean that…” He sighed. “I know why you’re not ready to take the next step and I understand and support your decision. I screwed you over last time and all the others… I get that you want to know where we stand, where I stand, before we…” He stroked the rain from her face. “I know.” 

**_Think of how much love that's been wasted, people always trying to escape it, move on to stop their heart breaking, but there's nothing I'm running from_ **

Vegas looked back up at him, feeling his heartbeat through his chest. She made a decision as she looked into his eyes. 

“I want to.” She whispered, pressing her forehead against his. 

“What?” Puck asked. “No, I get it…”

“I love you, Puck, and if I’ve learned anything from today… it’s that you and I are meant to be together… and I want to.” She kissed him softly. “I want to be together.” She kissed him with a little more passion to emphasise her point. “You’ve done so much for me and…”

“Don’t do this just for me.” Puck frowned. “Believe me, I’m not the type to say no to a girl, but just… make sure you’re sure.” 

**_You make me strong_ **

Vegas looked back at him, her mind made up. “I am.” 

Puck smiled and kissed her deeply, making her toes curl as he held her close to him. When they broke apart she grinned at him. 

“Besides,” She ran her fingers through his mohawk, “It’s late, I’m freezing and soaking wet. I need you to warm me up.” She grinned and kissed him again as he picked her up and carried her over to his bed, laying her down beneath him .

**_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you", but I don't care, I'm not scared of love_ **

**_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker, is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?_ **

**_So, baby, hold on to my heart, need you to keep me from falling apart_ **

**_I'll always hold on, cause you make me strong_ **

The hours ticked by as she laid in his arms, whispering long into the night about everything they could and should do in the next few months, and how they would fight to make this work long distance if he went out to California.

**_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you", but I don't care, I'm not scared of love, cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker, is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?_ **

She eventually fell asleep in his arms and he watched her, gently stroking her hair as he realised he had never felt this way about anyone. 

**_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you", but I don't care, I'm not scared of love, cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker, Is that so wrong?_ **

When Vegas woke up in the morning it was to Puck snoring softly beside her. She ran a hand down his face and kissed his cheek, grateful that this time they had worked it out. The first hurdle had been jumped, and now nothing could stop them. Was this what a mature relationship felt like?

**_Is it so wrong that you make me strong?_ **


	65. I'm Every Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Puck make it past the cursed two month mark. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: I'm Every Woman by Whitney Houston  
> Canon episode: 3x17: Dance With Somebody  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Whatever you want, whatever you need, anything you want done, baby, I'll do it naturally_ **

It was official, Puck was moving to California when he graduated and had started to save for it, but he and Vegas were determined to keep their relationship going.

Vegas had become worried about Puck straying in LA when she and Kurt had their weekly catch up sleepover in Kurt’s room, at which point Kurt told her about a boy called Chandler whom he had met. Vegas had pointed out to Kurt that that was technically cheating, especially because he didn’t see why he should tell Blaine. Vegas wasn’t happy about it but knew Kurt had to make his own choices. It was approaching her two months with Puck and she decided to make sure he knew where the bar was in terms of cheating. 

**_'Cause I'm every woman (every woman), it's all in me, it's all in me._ **

Puck knew she was worried, and so on their two month anniversary he had surprised her with dinner out that he actually paid for, and a bracelet with ‘N’ engraved on it so that she would always remember that she was the only woman for him. He was determined to prove he was a changed man. 

**_I'm every woman, it's all in me, anything you want done, baby, I'll do it naturally._ **

**_I'm every woman, it's all in me, I can read your thoughts right now, every one from A to Z_ **

Vegas decided to repay him with a song in Glee club and opted to perform Whitney Houston’s cover of  _ I’m Every Woman  _ for him. She got the girls of Glee to provide back-up vocals for her as she played a stripped down piano version. 

**_I can cast a spell, see, but you can't tell, mix a special brew, put fire inside of you_ **

**_Anytime you feel danger or fear, then instantly I will appear 'cause I'm every woman, it's all in me, anything you want done, baby, I'll do it naturally_ **

Puck answered the performance by kissing her in front of the whole Glee club and holding her hand in the air. 

“This woman is my woman,” He shouted, “You hear that America! The only woman for me.” He kissed her and spun her around until Mr Schue told them to calm down and sit. 

**_I can sense your needs, like rain unto the seeds_ **

**_I can make a rhyme of confusion in your mind, and when it comes down to some good old-fashioned love, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, got it_ **

Vegas went to dinner at Puck’s house that weekend to officially meet his mom. She had been sneaking in and out of the house under various guises for weeks now, but Puck thought it time to introduce her properly. At first Mrs Puckerman turned up her nose at Vegas’ lack of Jewish heritage, but when Vegas continued to hold her own as the powerful woman she was, Mrs Puckerman fell under her spell just like everyone else. She even asked if Vegas was staying for family movie night, and Vegas had curled up on the couch beside Puck and bonded with his sister, helping her with advice on how to walk around the school like she owned it. Puck fell more in love with Vegas with every word she said. 

**_I'm every woman, it's all in me, anything you want done, baby, I'll do it naturally_ **

**_I'm every woman, it's all in me, I can read your thoughts right now, every one from A to Z_ **

Puck had returned the favour and come round to dinner at the Hudson-Hummels. It wasn’t the first time Puck had been round due to his friendship with Finn, and he had spent the summer helping Vegas prepare for her football tryout, but this time was different. Blaine and Rachel were invited too and it turned into a couples party as they compared relationships in good natured fun. Burt had ended the night with a handshake of approval and told Puck that he had been wrong about him. 

**_I ain't braggin' 'cause I'm the one, you just ask me, it shall be done, and don't bother to compare, I've got it_ **

Vegas had driven Puck home and they had made out in the car on his driveway to celebrate once and for all this new level of relationship. She hadn’t even achieved this with Sam, and definitely not Santana. She had been wrong about Puck all along, and now she wanted to prove that he was more than just the bad boy. 

**_I'm every woman, I'm every woman, I'm every woman, I'm every woman_ **

**_I'm every woman, I'm every woman, I'm every woman, I'm every woman_ **


	66. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas notices the signs of abuse in Coach Beiste and vows to do something about it, and about her own past at the same time.  
> **WARNING: Contains reference to domestic abuse and domestic violence** 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Pearl by Katy Perry  
> Canon episode: 3x18: Choke  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_She is a pyramid, but with him she's just a grain of sand_ **

Vegas’ wave of good feeling threatened to come crashing down several weeks later as they decided to have a party to celebrate a bill Burt had helped pass.

She had been standing in the hall laughing with Kurt and Blaine as they discussed the party over the weekend, and Puck who had his arms around her as they leaned against the lockers. Coach Bieste walked past with a black eye and Vegas stopped talking mid-sentence as she watched Coach dart into the locker room. 

“V?” Kurt asked. “You were saying something about drapes.” 

“I’m sorry.” She shook her head. She knew that behaviour all too well. “Kurt, decorate how you want, I’m sure he’ll totally love it regardless.” Vegas was obviously distracted. 

“Babe?” Puck frowned as Vegas unentwined herself from him. 

“I just remembered I have to talk to Coach Bieste about something.” She swallowed as the bell rang and kissed Puck hastily. “You go on without me.” She smiled and hurried off in the direction of the locker room, leaving Puck, Kurt and Blaine frowning. 

**_This love's too strong like Mice and Men, squeezing out the life that should be let in_ **

“Coach?” Vegas called as she entered the empty locker room. Bieste’s office was empty but there was muffled sobbing coming from the equipment closet. Vegas set down her books on the bench and approached the open door. “Coach Bieste?” She said a little louder. 

There was a loud noise as Beiste dropped something and emerged. The bruise was much more obvious than Vegas had thought. She couldn’t help but frown at it as Bieste sniffed angrily.

“What do you want, Cleaver?” Beiste demanded. “Don’t you have class?”

“I wanted to check on you.” Vegas gestured at her own eye to indicate. “I noticed…?”

“Oh? This?” Bieste brushed it off in a way Vegas knew all too well. “I just…”

“Walked into a door?” Vegas asked quietly. Beiste frowned at her. 

“Yeah.” She tailed off, avoiding Vegas’ eye. 

“Coach…” Vegas swallowed hard. “Did Cooter do that to you?” 

Beiste flinched at his name, giving Vegas the answer she needed. Vegas closed her eyes in sympathy. 

“I don’t want to discuss it with a student.” Bieste said. “Go on, get to class now.” 

“Coach…” Vegas stepped back as Beiste tried to shoo her but stood her ground. “I know what domestic violence feels like.” It was enough to let Beiste know. 

Beiste frowned at her, her teacher guise gone. “Puckerman?” She said, concerned. 

“No.” Vegas shook her head. “No, Puck would never hurt me.” Vegas faltered, then gestured for Coach to sit on the bench, backing up to sit on the bench opposite. She took a deep breath as Bieste sank onto the metal. There was a pause, and then Vegas breathed: “My dad.” 

Beiste frowned further. “What do you mean?”

“Back home in Nevada.” Vegas had a feeling she wouldn’t be getting to class this morning, and that was okay. This was more important. 

**_She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane, but now she's just a gust of wind_ **

“Have you spoken to anyone about it?” Vegas asked softly. 

Beiste shook her head. “It’s fairly new. And… it was a one time thing.” 

Vegas closed her eyes again. She had heard that before. “Coach…” She opened her eyes. “Can I tell you about my mom?”

Beiste hesitated, then nodded slowly. Vegas got comfortable.

“My mom was - is - the greatest woman I ever knew. She used to read to underprivileged kids and she would hold bake sales at church, and hold toy drives every Christmas and never asked for a thing in return. She did it out of the good in her heart.” Vegas nodded .”She would volunteer longer hours at the hospital just to make sure nobody went unattended, and she would try and give my brother and I everything we wanted, no question. Piano lessons, dance lessons… you name it. She was formidable.” Vegas frowned. “And she loves me dad. He was her first and only love… and she forgave him anything. He drove the car into a bollard, she would forgive him. He came home drunk and passed out on the couch, she would forgive him. “ Vegas hesitated. “He would punch and kick her because she forgot to take out the bins and we got fined? She would forgive him.” 

Beiste looked back at her steadily, a small frown on her brow. 

“For about ten years… that I can remember… she would forgive him everytime he raised a hand to her. She would tell herself it was her fault, she was stupid, she forgot something important… it was her fault. So she would forgive him, pretend everything was normal, that what he was doing was out of love…” Vegas shook her head. “She won’t see the truth of him because she loves him too much. He’s her first and only love... “ 

Vegas looked down at her hands, tears forming in her eyes. 

“I used to do the same.” She looked back at Beiste. “Now my brother, he was wise. He saw it and he ran away.” Vegas paused. She hadn’t heard from Ely in weeks. “But me… I take after my mom, or… I did.” She looked back at Beiste. “I would forgive my dad when he smacked me or kicked me or burned me…” Beiste frowned in horror. “Because he was my dad and he was doing it to make me a better person, I guess?” 

“How did you get out?” Beiste said in a broken, cracked voice. 

Vegas looked back at her for a long time, trying to work out how much she wanted to disclose. “I’m gay… half-gay… that’s not a secret.” Vegas smiled, “But it used to be. And when he found out…” Vegas got to her feet, took a deep breath, and lifted her shirt to show the scar. “He tried to cut the gay out of me with a broken bottle.” 

Beiste gasped in horror. 

“It was a blessing really, because what he really did wa sbreak the spell he had over me, my mom… we left town and moved here.” Vegas lowered her shirt and sat back down. “We got out.” She looked at the floor. “I got out.”

Beiste frowned at her. Vegas sniffed and looked back at her. 

“It took courage. And I lived in constant fear for so long…” Vegas reached out and took Beiste’s hand, “But I did it… and I’m here now, I’m alive, I’m living.” Vegas met her eye. “You have to get out, stop making excuses and just leave. You deserve so much better than that.” 

There was a pause and then Vegas hugged her. 

Beiste accepted the hug but said nothing as she thought about it. Vegas stepped back and Beiste shook her head. 

“I appreciate you telling me all that, puddin’, I really do… but Cooter would never.” 

Vegas opened her mouth to argue but Beiste held up a hand to stop her and got to her feet. 

“I’ve heard enough.” She said. “Get to class.” She clicked her fingers and pointed at the door, avoiding meeting Vegas’ eye. 

Vegas shook her head, wanted to argue, but Beiste was done talking. Vegas left and tried to think what to do for the best... 

**_She used to set the sails of a thousand ships, was a force to be reckoned with_ **

“Mr Schue.” Vegas knocked on his office door. 

“Vegas,” Mr Schue gestured at the chair in front of him and Vegas took it. “What can I help you with?”

“It’s Coach Beiste.” Vegas explained. Mr Schue frowned. “Cooter is hitting her and I asked her about it, told her about my story, and she refuses to acknowledge it.” 

Mr Schue frowned, concerned. “You know for sure?” 

“She admitted it.” Vegas nodded. “I’m real worried about her, Mr Schue.” Vegas suddenly burst into tears and Mr Schue hurried to comfort her. 

“Alright, Vegas.” He said, patting her back. “I’ll handle it.”

Vegas nodded, but she knew this was more than just about Coach Beiste. Talking about her mom had made her realise her mom was still with her dad. Vegas had escaped but her mom had gone back and there was nothing she could do about it. Perhaps in helping Beiste she would let go of the guilt she carried for her mom.

**_She could be a Statue of Liberty, she could be a Joan of Arc, but he's scared of the light that's inside of her so he keeps her in the dark_ **

Vegas told Puck all about Coach Beiste and her own worries and he started helping her working on a song to sing to Beiste, but before she could perform it Mr Schue made it this weeks assignment. The other members of Glee club didn’t understand the assignment, taking it as an excuse to be shallow, but Vegas knew better. She could still remember the pain of being in that situation and so she had Puck ask Beiste to meet him in the auditorium. Vegas didn’t think she'd come if she knew it was Vegas.

Her face fell as Puck led her onto the stage and she turned to leave. “I should have known.”

“Wait,” Vegas hurried after her, standing in front of her. “Please just hear me out.” 

Beiste lamented when she saw the pain in Vegas’ eyes, taking the seat set out for her on the stage. Puck picked up his guitar and Vegas smiled at him in thanks for being here.

“I’m not about to sing you some song about getting out, or admitting that you’re abused. I’m not.” Vegas shook her head. “Instead I’d like to sing you a song that really helped me in moving past my past. It helped me remember who I am, the power I have.”

“I’m here for emotional support.” Puck admitted. “And because we love and support you, Coach. You’re like family to us.”

“I just ask you to listen really carefully.” Vegas smiled at Beiste and nodded to Puck to start playing. 

Her performance was emotional as she cried her way through her own pain and memories, causing Beiste to cry silently too. Vegas’ voice touched her very soul.

**_Oh, she used to be a pearl, oh, yeah, she used to rule the world, oh, can't believe she's become a shell of herself, cause she used to be a pearl_ **

**_She was unstoppable, moved fast as light, like an avalanche, but now she's stuck deep in cement, wishing that they'd never ever met_ **

**_She could be a Statue of Liberty, she could be a Joan of Arc, but he's scared of the light that's inside of her, so he keeps her in the dark_ **

Vegas took Beiste’s hand, appealing to her.

**_Oh, she used to be a pearl, oh, yeah, she used to rule the world, oh, can't believe she's become a shell of herself, cause she used to be a..._ **

**_Do you know that there's a way out, there's a way out, there's a way out, there's a way out_ **

**_You don't have to be held down, be held down, be held down, be held down_ **

To their surprise, Coach Beiste took the next chorus and sang back at Vegas, indicating she had received and understood.

**_Cause I used to be a shell, yeah, I let him rule my world._ **

Vegas sang with her, the two of them in a song of survival.

**_My world, oh, yeah, but I woke up and grew strong, and I can still go on, and no one can take my pearl_ **

Vegas finished the song and then Beiste hugged her, pulling Puck in and thanking them both. 

“You know…” Beiste said as she wiped her eyes. “You two were always my favourites.”

**_You don't have to be shell, no, you're the one that rules your world, oh, you are strong and you'll learn that you can still go on, and you'll always be a pearl_ **

Beiste agreed to leave Cooter and left the auditorium to call her sister. Puck set down his guitar to hold Vegas as she cried into him, stroking her hair as she let go of all the guilt and pain she was holding on to. 

**_She is unstoppable_ **


	67. Please Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas has her final say with her mom and gets the closure she needs. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk  
> Canon episode: 3x18: Choke  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_I don't know if I can yell any louder_ **

Vegas and Puck drove back to the Hudson-Hummel’s after speaking with Coach Beiste feeling proud of their own achievements. They talked about their strategy for helping Puck pass his exam, and Vegas felt a sense of closure for her own situation with her mom…

Which was why when she saw her mom’s car in the drive she had to question whether she was dreaming. 

“V?” Puck asked as Vegas cut the engine and stared at the car “What is it?”

Vegas shook her head, begging, “Please, not again.” 

**_How many time I've kicked you outta here?_ **

“Vegas?” Puck called as Vegas bolted out of the car and up the front path, leaving him to run after her. She skidded into the hall and through to the dining room to find Carole sitting on the couch with her mom on the armchair. 

“Mom?” Vegas asked, panting, as Puck caught up with her. 

There was a moment of silence as Doris slowly rose to her feet.

“Hi, Vegas.” Doris said. 

Vegas, concluding her dad wasn’t in the room, ran at her mom and hugged her tightly, bursting into tears. Doris comforted her for a moment and then held her at arms length. 

“What are you doing here?” Vegas sobbed. She scanned her mom’s face but saw no signs of abuse under the make-up. 

“I missed my little girl.” Doris replied, hugging her again. 

“Where’s dad?” Vegas said carefully, her voice breaking. 

“Las Vegas.” Doris said. There was a pause as the elephant in the room hung over them. 

“Did you… have you left him?” She asked. 

The silence returned. 

“No.” Doris replied eventually. Vegas stepped back from her, disgusted. 

“Mom.” Vegas shook her head as Puck stepped up to comfort her. “Why?”

“I don’t want to talk about this here.” Doris said. “I’m tired.”

“I want to talk it about it.” Vegas said. 

“And we will.” Doris looked around at Puck and Carole. “Tomorrow.” She said. “I think I’ve taken enough of Carole’s time.” Doris smiled in thanks at Carole who got to her feet slowly. “Come by the house tomorrow.” 

Vegas hesitated. 

“I promise it’s just me.” Doris kissed her cheek, thanked Carole, and let herself out. 

Vegas’ knees gave way and Puck helped her collapse on the couch, sobbing from the shock and emotional exhaustion of the day. 

**_Or said something insulting?_ **

The next day, Vegas kept her promise and set off for her old house, but she took Puck and Kurt with her for support. For a long time she sat in her car on the drive in silence as she tried to imagine what her mom could possibly want to talk about if it wasn’t ‘I’m leaving him’. It was a long drive from Vegas just to ‘check in’. 

“Come on.” Puck said assuringly, “You can do this.”

“Yeah, V.” Kurt added from the back, “We’re right here for you.” 

Vegas nodded, finding courage from somewhere, and dragged herself out of the car and up to the house. Puck and Kurt watched from the car as Vegas had requested. The door was unlocked as she stepped inside. Her eyes lingered on the spot where she had punched her dad before heading further into the house. 

“Mom?” 

“Vegas, honey.” Doris appeared in a jersey and jeans. Vegas looked around at the packing boxed. 

“Mom…” She said. “What’s happening?” Doris kissed her cheek but Vegas didn’t move.

“Ah, well.” Doris said, “We sold the house.”

“What?” Vegas demanded. 

“Well we weren’t using it, and you’re determined to stay with Carole and Burt.” Doris said a little saltily. 

“Mom, you know I didn’t have to come here. Dad disowned me, remember?” Vegas folded her arms. Doris laughed falsely.

“You know he didn’t mean that.” She shook her head and looked at her. “He loves you, honey.”

“Of course he does, that’s why he tried to bleed me like they used to do to mental patients.” Vegas clutched herself for courage. 

“Vegas.” Doris said, exasperated. “Why must you be so difficult?”

“Me?” Vegas shouted. “How can you not see that he is a bad guy.” She shook her head. “Where’s Ely?”

“Yes, he said he’s got back in touch with you.” Doris said snippily. “He showed up unannounced, shouted at your father, said he wanted to say everything he never did, and then left again.” 

Vegas frowned. Why hadn’t he got back in touch? She watched her mom lift down a vase and saw all the bruises on her stomach. Vegas closed her eyes. She knew it.

Doris looked at Vegas. “The reason I’m here, Vegas, besides getting what’s left of ours out of this house, is to beg you once more to see sense.”

“I was about to say the same thing to you.” Vegas shook her head. “I don’t know who you are anymore. Do you not see all you are to him is a punching bag?”

“He loves me.” Doris argued. 

“No.” Vegas shook her head. She didn’t have the energy for this. “No.”

She closed her eyes, her mind filling with all the things she wished she could say to her mom to make her see sense. She imagined singing them to her.

**_I can be so mean when I wanna be, I am capable of really anything, I can cut you into pieces when my heart is, broken._ **

She stood in front of her mom, begging her. 

**_Please don't leave me, please don't leave me, I'm always saying how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this, please, don't leave me_ **

Vegas took a different stance, speaking for her father, using sarcastic air quotes.

**_“How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty.”_ **

She appealed to her mom, following her through the house as she packed up. 

**_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest._ **

She used air quotes again. 

**_“But baby I don't mean it, I mean it, I promise.”_ **

She tried to take the box off her mom, but Doris took it straight back, refusing to listen.

**_Please don't leave me, please don't leave me, I'm always saying how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this, please, don't leave me_ **

Vegas took her mom’s arms in her hands, holding her in place as she tried to break through to her. 

**_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_ **

Doris brushed her off and headed to the front door. Vegas spoke for her father again. 

**_“I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag, and I need you, I'm sorry.”_ **

Vegas followed her mom out to the car as Doris packed the last things away in the trunk. She was in tears, begging now. 

**_Please, please don't leave me, baby, please don't leave me, no, don't leave me, please don't leave me_ **

**_I'm always saying how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this._ **

“Last chance.” Doris said as she locked the house up. “Last chance to come back to your family.”

Vegas shook her head. She couldn’t. She watched as her mom kissed her goodbye, got into her car and started the engine. She shouted after her, begging her, as she drove away. 

**_Please, don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this, please don't leave me_ **

The car drove out of sight and Vegas collapsed onto her knees, her body racked with sobs. Puck and Kurt hurried out of the car to her, holding her and comforting her. This had to be it. This had to be over now.

**_Baby, please don't leave me_ **


	68. Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas lets go of her past for good.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson  
> Canon episode: 3x18: Choke  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did, I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_ **

Despite Kurt offering to postpone the celebratory party Vegas agreed it should go ahead, they all needed the celebration. After Vegas had said goodbye to her mom she had thrown herself into staying up all night with the guys helping Puck study, and as a result Puck had passed his geography test. She needed the win after finally letting go of her past. 

**_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard, I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_ **

The party meant the Hudson-Hummel household was filled to the rafters with friends and families and good music, and Vegas didn’t have time to think about what had happened. 

However, as the night got later and later Vegas found her mind wandering, finally trying to process everything that had happened. 

She took herself off to the kitchen to get a glass of water and caught sight of her reflection in the kitchen window. Perhaps it was exhaustion, or perhaps it was her emotional state, but she felt the scene around her dissolve and imagined her dad on the other side of the darkened glass. She had said goodbye to her mom, now it was time to do the same to him. 

**_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk, because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_ **

**_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, because of you, I am afraid_ **

She sang to the empty kitchen as she processed her thoughts. 

**_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out, I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes_ **

She wandered aimlessly through the party as she sang her feelings. She passed Sam and Santana and felt remorse at how she had treated them, realising it was because she was broken. 

**_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life, my heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_ **

She leaned against the wall and lost herself in her emotions.

**_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk, because of you, learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_ **

**_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, because of you, I am afraid_ **

She pushed off the wall and turned to what she thought was her dad, but it was only her own reflection in the hall mirror. She sang to it anyway.

**_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep_ **

Vegas imagined her mom reflected next to her as she reached up to touch the glass, like the mirror of erised.

**_I was so young, you should have known, better than to lean on me, you never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain_ **

She turned away forcibly and wandered back through the party, unseen and unheard as she sang. 

**_And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing_ **

**_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk, because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt, because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything_ **

She stopped walking in front of Puck, touching his face as he didn’t notice her. 

**_Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in_ **

She turned back to the room that was once filled with her friends. Now it was empty as she sang.

**_Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty_ **

**_Because of you I am afraid…_ **

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. 

**_Because of you_ **

When she opened her eyes she was standing back at the sink looking at her reflection. She decided there and then that this was it. No more thinking about where she came from. From now on it was about where she was going. 

She left the sink to find Burt and Carole and thank them for being there for her, and then to help Kurt with his NYADA audition.

**_Because of you_ **


	69. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas is rejected when she decides to take matters into her own hands and ask Puck to prom. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Love Story by Taylor Swift  
> Canon episode: 3x19: Prom-asaurus  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts_ **

Prom was coming up and Vegas couldn’t help wishing Puck would ask her already. He was being very avoidant anytime she mentioned it, and so with a week to go she decided to confront him. He was standing in the halls laughing with Finn and some of the football guys as she shut her locker and looked to him. 

**_I'm standin' there on a balcony in summer air_ **

He had been so good for the last few weeks whilst she recovered from everything that had happened with her mom. He had given her space when she needed it, been there when she needed him, and because of him she was able to continue with her life. She had helped him get his GPA to a point where he could graduate and be proud of himself and as their four months came and went she had never been happier in a relationship. So why wouldn’t he ask her to prom?

**_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd and say, "Hello"_ **

“I know that look.” Kurt said as Vegas leaned against her locker with her books held to her chest, lost in thought. “Somebody’s wondering why she hasn’t been asked to prom.” Kurt followed her gaze to where Puck was standing. 

“You know me so well.” Vegas sighed. “I just don’t know why he hasn’t asked me.”

“Have you asked him? Maybe he just assumes you’re going.” Kurt shrugged. 

“He knows how much I love tradition though.” Vegas said. “You know… nobody asked me last year.” Kurt cleared his throat. “Nobody asked me properly.” She smiled at him, grateful that he and Blaine had let her tag along last year, “It would be nice to be asked properly.” 

“Is that really Puckerman’s style?” Kurt asked with a scowl. “He seems more the small gesture type, not the big.”

“Exactly.” Vegas sighed. “It would be nice if he would take some initiative just this once. I’m not sure how many more hints I can drop.” 

“Ah,” Kurt said wisely, “There’s your problem. Puck is not smart enough for hints, you have to be direct.” 

Vegas looked at Kurt and then back at Puck. “He’s smarter than people give him credit for.”

“Not when it comes to romance.” Kurt reminded her. “Ask him?”

“Isn’t that lame?” Vegas asked, worriedly. 

“You want a big gesture, do it yourself.” Kurt shut his own locker. “Be the change you want to see.”

“I’m not sure that’s what that means.” Vegas laughed. “But you’re right. I’m going to ask him.” She stood up straight and straightened her dress. 

“That’s my girl.” Kurt grinned, then saw the determination in her eyes. “Wait, now?”

“Yeah, why not?” Vegas frowned. 

“Will he appreciate being demasculated in the hall?” Kurt said worriedly.

“He should have thought of that before he didn’t ask me.” Vegas tidied her hair and handed Kurt her books. Puck and his posse started heading towards the locker room. It was now or never.

“Can I watch?” He asked. “After my audition I need something good.” 

**_Little did I know that you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_ **

Vegas took a deep breath and tried to think of what she would say, how she should do it. This was so out of her comfort zone it was insane. Her mind filled with all the things she wanted to say and the scene slowed around her as she followed him down the hall in slow-motion, singing her feelings.

**_And I was cryin' on the staircase beggin' you, "Please don't go, " and I said, “Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"_ **

She looked back over her shoulder to where Kurt was following, giving her a thumbs up for courage. Blaine came out of the classroom as they passed. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Blaine asked. 

“Vegas is going to ask Puck to prom.” Kurt explained in a hushed voice. 

“Oh, goodie!” Blaine said, hooking his arm in Kurt’s as they followed. Vegas continued. Puck and his posse were still walking on ahead, oblivious.

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while, oh oh_ **

**_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet", but you were everything to me, I was beggin' you, "Please don't go, " and I said, “Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"_ **

She hesitated in the locker room doorway as Puck messed around with the guys, laughing and joking about prom and pretending to wear dresses made of their jackets and jerseys as they cleared out their lockers. Vegas faltered, unable to ask him in front of everyone. She turned away as she tried to convince herself.

**_“Romeo, save me, they're tryna tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's real, don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"_ **

With a nod from Kurt and Blaine she found the confidence and turned into the locker-room.

**_I got tired of waiting, wonderin' if you were ever comin' around, my faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said,_ **

She marched straight up to Puck, drawing all eyes to her. 

**_“Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you, but you never come, is this in my head? I don't know what to think…_ **

She imagined Puck taking her hands and mouthing the words as she sang them.

**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"”_ **

Her fantasy faded and the men in the locker room were staring as Puck repeated himself. 

“I haven’t asked you, babe, because I’m not going to prom.” 

Vegas stared at him. “What?” She felt humiliated as the men laughed and nudged each other. Puck took her hand and dragged her away from them as Kurt and Blaine disappeared from the doorway. Her heart was in her stomach whilst she tried to recover from the embarrassment as Puck took her to the corridor outside the locker room. 

“I’m not going to prom.” Puck repeated, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry."

**_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_ **


	70. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the prom/anti-prom and decisions are made that will influence everything. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing by Jack Johnson  
> Canon episode: 3x19: Prom-asaurus  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performed)

**_Well I was sitting, waiting, wishing, you believed in superstitions_ **

“What do you mean you’re not going to prom?” Vegas said slowly, hurt. “Why haven’t you said anything to me before now? Prom is a week away Puck, I thought we were going together.” 

“I want to go with you, V.” Puck took her hands, “Of course I do. But… I don’t want to spend a night lamenting everything I’m leaving behind… or wondering if I’m even going to if my grades don’t get better.”

“They are getting better.” Vegas frowned at him. 

“Not quick enough.” Puck sighed. “I’m so sorry, V. I just don’t want to parade around my loserdom.” 

Vegas nodded, understanding. He kissed her fingers. 

“I’m sorry. I really am. And for what it’s worth I was looking forward to dancing with you.” Puck stroked her hair out of her face gently. “And seeing how hot you’d look in a prom dress.”

Vegas smiled a little, then an idea struck her. “Maybe… maybe we can have our own prom, you and me?”

“Isn’t that just a date?” Puck frowned. “Like we do every Friday?”

“Yeah,” Vegas brushed off his shoulders, thinking, “But this time you wear black tie and I find that dress and we dance until we can’t anymore.” She slid her arms around his neck. “And,” She kissed him softly, “No-one can stop us spiking the punchbowl.” 

“I’m totally in.” Puck replied, kissing her again. He met her eyes. “Vegas Cleaver,” She held her breath, “Will you not go to prom with me?”

“Of course I won’t.” She giggled and kissed him deeply.

**_Then maybe you’d see the signs, Lord knows that this world is cruel and I ain’t the Lord, no, I’m just a fool_ **

As it turned out they weren’t the only ones blowing off prom. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine had decided, following Brittany’s ban on hair-gel and Finn running for prom queen with Quinn, that they would be hosting an anti-prom. 

“How about it, babe?” Puck whispered as Rachel, Kurt and Blaine explained it. Kurt met Vegas’ eye as she considered it and she wondered if he’d done this for her when she had told him Puck wasn’t going to prom. She nodded. 

“I’m in.” Vegas whispered back with a smile to Kurt. 

“We’re in.” Puck announced almost immediately. Kurt grinned at them. 

**_And love somebody don't make them love you._ **

**_Must I always be waiting, waiting on you?? Must I always be playing, playing your fool?_ **

Getting ready for prom with Kurt was something Vegas would never forget. They had music on loud whilst Vegas paraded her different dress options. It was an anti-prom but they were not going to pass up the opportunity to dress up. In the end they decided an off-shoulder, cross-ribbon deep red dress that suited her fall palette to a tee, accessorised with a pair of heels. Vegas was a little bit bitter that she was missing the travesty that was the dinosaur prom, but being a rebel was kinda fun. 

“So you and Puck?” Kurt asked as he fitted his top-hat over his hair, “Are you endgame?”

“I think we might be.” Vegas said. Kurt looked at her, his eyebrow raised. “I know.” She continued. “It’s Puck and of all the people I’ve dated I always thought Sam would be the one I ended up with…” She faltered as she thought about him going to prom single, and the confession he had made to her at the last, but then she remembered Puck had confessed to her then too. “But Puck really is a great guy. I love him, really love him. Like… how you feel for Blaine? That much.” She smiled as she thought about him. 

Kurt smiled uncontrollably as he watched her fix her lipstick, then pulled her in for a tight hug. “I’m so happy you’re happy, babe.” He said. 

Vegas hugged him back. “Me too.” 

“Kurt, Vegas!” Carole called up the stairs, “Noah and Blaine are here!” 

Kurt broke apart and fanned his face. “Okay, okay, no tears. Let’s go and get our anti-prom on.” He did a shimmy dance and offered her his arm to go downstairs. 

Vegas laughed and took his arm. 

**_I sang your songs, I danced your dance, I gave your friends all a chance, putting up with them wasn’t worth never having you._ **

They descended the stairs to where Blaine stood, looking handsome in a tux, and Puck had at least changed his t-shirt. Blaine greeted Kurt with a kiss and told him how handsome he was, Puck smiled uncontrollably as he took in Vegas’ appearance. 

“You look beautiful.” He breathed, kissing her cheek.

“I wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip by.” She grinned. 

They let Carole proudly take the obligatory photos and then they set off for their anti-prom at the local hotel. Puck and Vegas sat in the back with his crate of beer and he tried hard to not stare at her the whole time. She was beautiful.

**_Maybe you’ve been through this before, but it’s my first time so please ignore the next few lines, cause they’re directed at you._ **

The anti-prom was somewhat of a disappointment. Despite Vegas offering to help plan it, as events management was her field of expertise and what she wanted to do, Rachel had demanded she got to plan it as it was her idea… and it hadn’t gone well. They were in a hotel room but there were few snacks, less space and no music. They had invited Becky Jackson too as she was dejected for not being a prom queen candidate. Half an hour in and Vegas and Puck started making out out of boredom. 

“Okay, okay, okay.” Kurt pulled Vegas away. “Enough of that.”

“This anti-prom sucks.” Puck opened another beer and lounged back on the bed. 

“Well…” Rachel faltered, looking to Vegas for advice. Vegas so far had held her tongue given that Rachel hadn’t needed her help. Rachel sighed. “Vegas… help me out.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Vegas asked. “Rachel Berry needs help?” Vegas laughed and pulled out her iPod. “Never fear Cinderella, you shall go to the ball.” She put on music and she and Kurt started dancing, pulling Blaine in to join them. For a little while it was fun and even Becky stopped complaining. The only one not dancing was Puck. He had suddenly been overcome with a dark emotion and Vegas frowned at him. 

“Hey.” She reached for his hand. “Come dance with me?” She took in his expression and wondered if he was thinking about graduation again. 

“Nah.” Puck shrugged her off. “Dancing is for sissys.” He didn’t meet her eye and Vegas stepped back, confused and hurt. She turned to dance with Kurt but her mind was filled with Puck’s reaction. She knew it was something deeper than prom, but now wasn’t the place to get to the bottom of it.

**_I can’t always be waiting, waiting on you. I can’t always be playing, playing your fool. I keep playing your part but it’s not my scene._ **

The night moved on and Finn showed up to ask Rachel to go to prom with him. It was decided that Kurt and Blaine would go too. 

Vegas was torn. She wanted to go, but there was no way Puck would go in this state. She knelt in front of him where he sat on the bed. “Hey. We’re going to prom. Are you coming?” She tried to tell him everything she wanted to say with just her eyes. 

Puck looked back at her for a moment and seemed he was going to say yes, but he simply shook his head. “Nah. Go on without me.”

Vegas wanted to get to the bottom of it, but Kurt told her they were leaving and they were her ride. She kissed Puck on the cheek and told him she would call him later, and that she loved him, before following Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel out of the hotel room, leaving Becky and Puck to their anti-prom. She didn’t see Puck reach into his jeans pocket, or the confliction in his face. 

**_Want this plot to twist, I’ve had enough misery, keep building it up._ **

The dinosaur themed prom was everything Vegas had expected. She, Kurt and Blaine entered and instantly felt all the demons of the anti-prom slip away as they threw themselves in and danced. Kurt kept hold of Vegas’ hand, determined not to let Puck ruin her night. They had talked about it in the car and Vegas had no idea why Puck had suddenly become inward. She was used to his mood swings but this was something else, there was something she was missing. 

“Ignore it.” Kurt urged her as Blaine disappeared to remove his hair-gel on Brittany’s request. They danced a slow-dance together as they waited for him to come back. 

**_But then you’re shooting me down, but I’m already down._ **

“Hey, Vegas.” Santana approached them as the song switched to the next. 

“Hey Santana.” Vegas smiled. Kurt looked between them then made a ‘I’ll be over here’ gesture. 

“Where’s Puck?” Santana looked around. “I didn’t think you guys were coming.”

“He’s still at the anti-prom.” Vegas explained heavily. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She sounded genuine. “Listen, I know it’s not orthodox, but how about I ask you for a dance?”

Vegas frowned at her. “With me?” 

“No, with the inflatable T-Rex.” Santana shook her head and held out her hand. “I figured I owe you this for the way I treated you.” 

Vegas smiled at her and took her hand. 

**_Just wait a minute, just sitting, waiting_ **

They danced together for awhile and it was companionable. IT felt good to be close to her again. 

“Listen,” Santana said, “I just.. I want you to know I’m so sorry for how everything happened. You were right all along. Coming out would be the best thing I ever did, and I’m sorry we never got to see what we could have been.” 

“It’s okay.” Vegas replied as they danced. “I forgive you. You and Brittany seem so good together.”

“We are.” Santana admitted. “But I wouldn’t have known that wihtout you. You’ve had quite the impact of my life, V. On many of our lives. I didn’t want to graduate without you knowing that.”

Vegas smiled at her. “I don’t think it’s true, but thank you.” 

“Of course it is.” Santana said. “You just have to look around you. Kurt is so confident because of you, Puck is a nicer man.” 

Vegas looked away, trying not to cry. He should be here.

“You’re good for him, V.” Santana said as the song ended. “Trust me.”

Vegas smiled in thanks at her and they both curtseyed, laughing. Santana blew her a kiss and disappeared to find Brittany, leaving Vegas alone on the dance floor. 

**_Just wait a minute, just sitting, waiting_ **

Kurt was a little way away dancing with Blaine, who’s hair had exploded. 

“Hey.” It was Rachel, tapping her on the shoulder. 

“Hey.” Vegas looked back at her. “Look, Rachel. I’m sorry about what happened with your audition, and for going off about you planning the anti-prom.” 

“I’m sorry I thought I knew best.” Rachel said heavily. “Truth is I’m kind of sad…” She met Vegas’ eye. “I’m sad you and I couldn’t be better friends. I feel like we’ve been in silent competition for the last two years when we could have been pretty good friends.”

“Now you get it.” Vegas smiled at her, then shrugged minutely. “It’s okay. I’ll be the one you dedicate your performances to out of guilt when you’re rich and famous and I’m planning all your parties.” They both laughed. “After all, we could be like sisters some day.” Vegas looked to where Finn and Kurt were talking.

“Listen,” Rachel said, “I was going to go up and sing the next solo but… I think you should.” Rachel smiled at her. “You have a better voice than me.” 

“Our voices are just different. Neither one of us is better.” Vegas replied, touched. She hugged Rachel tightly and Rachel hugged her back, bridges mended. Vegas smiled at her and stepped up onto the stage to sing a ballad that was on her mind. 

**_Well if I was in your position, I’d put down all my ammunition, I’d wonder why it had taken me so long_ **

As her song came to an end she saw Puck enter at the back of the hall. Her heart warmed, wondering how she had ever doubted him. She bowed slightly and stepped down from the stage made her way through the crowd to him. He saw her and, in a movie moment, hurried to pick her up and kiss her. 

“V,” He said as he set her down, still holding her close, “I’m sorry I’m such an idiot. I push you away whenever I get scared and…”

“That’s why I hold on tighter each time.” She said, gripping his jacket to demonstrate. She frowned at him. “What are you scared of?”

“I was going to give you something tonight.” He said, meeting her eyes softly. She frowned further as he dug into his pocket and brought out a ring. She recoiled, shocked. 

“Puck…” She said, about to argue, but he shook his head. 

“It’s a promise ring.” He said. Her expression lifted as she looked at him in surprise. “We’re going to be separated, V, coasts apart but I don’t want that to be the end of us. I can’t let it. And I know you’re worried about me being so far away, and so I was talking with Kurt and Finn and decided there was a way I could prove to you you’re the one for me. Finn suggested an engagement ring but,” Vegas looked scared again and Puck smiled at her, “This is a compromise.” He lifted her right hand and looked to her for confirmation. She nodded and he slid it onto her right ring finger. “My promise to you that you are the only woman for me, and I will love you for as long as you want me to.” 

**_But Lord knows that I’m not you, and if I was I wouldn’t be so cruel._ **

**_Cause waiting on love ain’t so easy to do, must I always be waiting, waiting on you? Must I always be playing, playing your fool?_ **

“I love you.” She whispered, clutching his face with her ringed hand. He grinned and kissed her again. 

“Not as much as I love you. You’re the best decision I’ve ever made, V. No matter what happens, I’ll always have you.” He kissed her again. 

They pulled apart and she tapped the cardboard crown on his head in question. He explained about the anti-prom court and she laughed, kissing him again. He started dancing with her as they embraced. 

**_No I can’t always be waiting, waiting on you._ **

They made their way to the stage to see the crowning of the real prom king and queen, happy and content. Their relationship may have its ups and downs but it was for keeps. Vegas was sure of it. 

**_I can’t always be playing, playing your fool, fool._ **


	71. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas gives Puck her blessing for California. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Superman by Taylor Swift  
> Canon episode: 3x20: Props  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Tall, dark and Superman, he puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_ **

Puck was having a crisis as his future loomed large above him. Vegas was the only good thing he had going but she was busy preparing her solo for Nationals, as voted for by the Glee club. She was much more liked than Rachel and so they didn’t mind that she closed the set with a piano ballad, as always. Puck didn't want to bother her with his problems, so when he had been challenged to a brawl by Rick the Stick of the hockey team he had risen to it. Vegas had found out from Blaine as she practiced her number, and she had asked Blaine to alert Coach Beiste. Beiste felt protective of both Vegas and Puck after what they had done to help her escape her marriage and Vegas knew she would help Puck. 

Vegas had gone to find the fight out by the dumpsters. It was already underway and her presence caused Rick to retort that Puck was ‘whipped’ as she begged him to stop. 

“Vegas, go, I’ve got this.” Puck snapped. He took another blow at Rick, but Vegas ducked in and through their arms to stand in the way. She was used to this from football. Rick laughed at her being there.

“You really DO need a girl to save you.” Rick retorted, pushing Vegas out of the way. She lost her footing in her heels and crashed into the dumpster, cutting her arm. Puck had lost it then, pulling out a knife just as Beiste arrived. She tackled it from Puck’s hand and ordered him to her office, helping Vegas up. 

“You need a nurse.” She said softly, but Vegas shook her head. 

“I need to be there for Noah.” She said, shaking her head. 

“Sweetie, if that thing gets septic you won’t be playing at Nationals.” Beiste pointed out kindly. Vegas knew she was right. “I’ll send him to find you when I’ve talked to him.” She promised as they entered the school. Vegas caught Puck’s eye as she passed the office and gave him a sympathetic look. He looked away from her, ashamed. 

**_To save the world or go to work, it's the same thing to me_ **

Vegas had her arm assessed and cleans in the nurses office. She hadn’t even noticed the pain as she was too busy worrying about Puck. Had she really been so self-centred that she hadn’t noticed how tough he was finding things? Was she turning into Rachel? She shuddered at the thought and was pleased to see Puck when he rounded the corner. The nurse left them alone and for a moment they sat in silence as Vegas looked at him. 

**_Hes got his mothers eyes, his father’s ambition_ **

“A knife?” She asked eventually.

“It was fake.” Puck admitted. “From West Side Story.” He swallowed. “Why did you have to get involved? I didn’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Because I don’t want you to, either.” Vegas replied. Puck frowned at her hand. 

“Where’s your ring?” There was fear in his voice.

“In my pocket.” Vegas explained, reaching for it to show him. “In case my fingers swell.”

“Oh.” Puck nodded. “I thought you’d…”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Vegas said. There was a pause. 

“Is it bad?” Puck nodded at her arm. 

Vegas shook her head. “No. Should close up in a few days. Just as well really considering I’m playing guitar at Nationals.”

“What happened to piano?” Puck frowned at her. 

“I thought of a better song.” Vegas said. She sighed. “What’s going on with you, babe? I can’t keep up with your mood swings.” 

“It’s all just fear.” He shrugged. 

“Of leaving?” Vegas frowned. 

“Of not.” He met her eye. There was a long pause. “I don’t want to stick around Lima, I want to follow my California destiny…” 

“But?” Vegas asked. 

“I don’t know. What if it goes wrong and I continue being a Lima loser?” Puck shrugged. 

“Puck.” Vegas reached out with her good hand for his. She took a deep breath. “That will only happen if you let it, and I won’t let it.” She blinked at him. “I’m not making you stay here, I want you to go to California. And then as soon as I graduate I’m coming to join you. That’s the plan.” 

Puck looked at her for a long time, then nodded and clutched her hand. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She replied. She frowned. “Hey, will you meet me in the auditorium on Friday?” 

“Friday?” He frowned at her. 

“Yeah. After school. I should be able to play guitar by then. There’s a song I want you to hear.” She explained. “Promise?”

Puck nodded. “I promise.” He looked at her arm. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.” 

**_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him, and I know every word that you say._ **

Puck met Vegas as promised in the auditorium on Friday. She asked him to sit opposite her and picked up her guitar, wincing in pain but determined to play what she needed to say. She asked him not to talk until she was finished and he promised that he wouldn’t. 

She took a deep breath and played him the song that had been on her mind as she thought about his fears and her blessing for him leaving her behind. She knew they’d be alright. They had to be.

**_You smile and say, "How are you?" and I'll say, "Just fine", I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you, forever_ **

**_I watch superman fly away, you've got a busy day today, go save the world I'll be around_ **

**_I watch superman fly away, come back I'll be with you someday, I'll be right here on the ground when you come back down_ **

She had never seen Puck cry, but his eyes filled with tears as he listened. 

**_Talk dark and beautiful, he's complicated, he's so irrational, but I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeah_ **

**_Something in his deep browns eyes has me singin', he's not as bad like this reputation, I can't hear one single word they said, no._ **

**_You really got places to be and I'll be old then, I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day_ **

She smiled at him as tears formed in her own eyes. 

**_I watch superman fly away, you've got a busy day today, go save the world I'll be around,_ **

**_I watch superman fly away, come back I'll be with you someday, I'll be right here on the ground, when you come back down_ **

**_And I watch you fly around the world, and I hope you don't take some other girl_ **

He shook his head. 

**_I hope you don't forget about me, I'm far away but I'll never let you go, I'm lovestruck and looking out the window, don't forget, don't forget where I'll be…_ **

She cut out some of the lyrics of the song to keep the message the same. 

**_'Cause I loved you from the very first day_ **

**_I watch superman fly away, you've got a busy day today to save the world, I'll be around forever and ever here_ **

**_I watch superman fly away, I swear I'll be with you someday, I'll be right here on the ground, when you come back down_ **

She finished strumming and he kissed her as the song ended. 

“It’s going to be okay, baby.” She held his face tenderly. “All your dreams are going to come true.” 

He kissed her again, grateful for her now more than ever. 

**_When you come back down_ **


	72. Born To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Puck perform at Nationals in their last duet before graduation. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Born to Run by Bruce Springsteen  
> Canon episode: 3x21: Nationals  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_In the day we sweat it out on the streets of a runaway American dream_ **

Through the whole bus ride to Nationals Vegas had one thought, and it was getting to the point where she couldn’t hide it. The truth was playing the guitar for Puck had given her pain in her arm from the cut and she wasn’t sure she would be able to play her song for Nationals. As they neared the border of Chicago she raised her good arm to get Mr Schue’s attention. 

“Yes, Vegas.” Mr Schue nodded at her. She looked at Puck sat beside her as he frowned at her and then back at Mr Schue. 

“I’m really sorry,” She said, “But I don’t think I can play guitar for my song.” There were mumbles of shock and ‘no’. “It’s my arm… I can’t move it enough to play the chords.” 

“That’s okay, Vegas.” Mr Schue said, determined to be positive, “That’s okay. There are plenty of people here who can play guitar. Does anyone know Vegas’ song?” 

Nobody put their hands up. Puck kept his eyes glued on the seat in front of him as he felt all eyes turn to him. 

“Puck,” Blaine said, “Weren’t you literally playing Springsteen the other day?”

“I mean… Yeah…” Puck frowned at Vegas. “It’s sorta my jam.” 

“Then that settles it,” Mr Schue clapped his hands, “Puck, you’re now playing guitar for Vegas’ song.” 

“But Mr Schue,” Puck argued, looking away from his girlfriend, “I’m not Nationals material.” 

“Are you kidding?” Finn piped up. “You were born to play Springsteen, bro.” 

“Wait,” Santana said, “How do we know this isn’t some ruse so Puck gets a solo at Nationals?”

“It’s not a solo, Santana. He’s playing guitar.” Mr Schue argued, then frowned. “Thought the song would work as a duet.” 

“Na-ah.” Quinn piped up, “The last thing we need is a repeat of last year.” 

“I think Puck and I have a little more control.” Vegas retorted, knowing Quinn was only jealous. She had been out to get Vegas since Vegas had been sporting Puck’s promise ring. “No offence, Finn and Rachel.” 

“None taken.” Finn replied, then scowled. “I think Puck and Vegas singing this song is a good idea. Think about it… what have been some of the best performances this year?” 

“ _ Accidentally in Love….” _ was the unanimous muttering. 

“Exactly.” Rachel added. “Vegas and Puck have great musical chemistry, enough to win us that trophy.” She smiled at them and Vegas smiled back, grateful. “I for one think it’s a really good idea if Puck sings with Vegas.” She nodded, her mind made up.

Vegas looked at Puck, appealing to him. He frowned at her, trying to guess her game, then sighed. 

“Alright.” He said. “Whatever you think Mr Schue.” 

“Then that’s sorted.” Mr Schue moved on. 

Puck put his arm around Vegas and she nestled into him, but it was a ploy to whisper to her without the others noticing as he kissed her head. 

“Was this your plan?” 

Vegas didn’t answer as she stroked the bandage on her long healed arm.. 

**_At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines_ **

“I can’t do this.” Puck paced back and forth in the dressing room near Vegas. The others were huddled over the other side. “I can’t do this.” 

“What do you mean?” Vegas asked, standing and putting her hands on his face to stop him pacing. “You’ve been singing Springsteen since before you could talk, you told me that when I chose this song…?”

Puck frowned at her. “This isn’t my bedroom with a frying pan guitar, this is Nationals. If I mess up and we lose everything…?”

Vegas stroked his mohawk and kissed him to shut him up. “You won’t. And if you get worried, just look at me. Think back to  _ Accidentally in Love  _ and every duet we’ve had since, focus on me.” She smiled and stroked his cheek. 

“I love you.” Puck kissed her softly, then made a face. “Your arm...” He whispered. “Does it really still hurt?”

Vegas made a guilty expression. “So what if I wanted to share the spotlight with my man for the last time?” She bit her lip and he shook his head at her. 

“I’m impressed.” He kissed her again. “I didn’t know you had it in you. 

“I learned from the best.” Vegas giggled, “And I love you too.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. 

“That’s right…” Santana called, “Get it all out now.”

Vegas and Puck laughed and they moved to join the group, hand in hand, for the show circle.

**_Sprung from cages out on Highway 9, chrome-wheeled, fuel-injected, and steppin' out over the line._ **

“Okay guys.” Mr Schue said, “Go out there and give it your all.” He put his hand in and they joined him. 

**_Oh, baby, this town rips the bones from your back, it's a death trap, it's a suicide rap, we gotta get out while we're young_ **

**_'Cause tramps like us, baby, we were born to run_ **

They sang two of their numbers and then it came for Vegas and Puck to take the spotlight. Puck was handed his guitar and plugged it in, then looked to her and she smiled at him reassuringly. They had this. She believed in him, and he could feel it. He opened the song and she took the first verse as the others harmonised and danced behind them.

Puck watched Vegas do what she did best as she hypnotised the audience, and he felt himself filled with confidence to take his lines. They had made up the choreography in the hotel room and she excelled at it as he played and sang.

**_Yes, girl, we were_ **

**_Wendy, let me in, I wanna be your friend, I wanna guard your dreams and visions, just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims and strap your hands 'cross my engines_ **

As they sang in unison it was like the entire theatre melted away. It was just him and her, the way it had felt in the choir room on Valentines Day, the way he felt happiest. Vegas smiled at him proudly as they performed.

**_Together we could break this trap, we'll run 'til we drop, baby, we'll never go back, oh, will you walk with me out on the wire?_ **

**_'Cause, baby, I'm just a scared and lonely rider, but I gotta know how it feels, I wanna know if love is wild, babe, I want to know if love is real_ **

Vegas winked at him as she sang her verse.

**_Oh, can you show me?_ **

**_Beyond the Palace, hemi-powered drones scream down the boulevard, girls comb their hair in rear-view mirrors, and the boys try to look so hard, the amusement park rises bold and stark, kids are huddled on the beach in a mist_ **

Vegas ran her hand over Puck’s mohawk as per the choreography and he found himself not only singing the words, but meaning every word as he looked at her.

**_I wanna die with you, Wendy, on the streets tonight in an everlasting kiss_ **

For a moment Vegas disappeared from his line of vision to take on the choreography and he forced himself to play the solo and not get lost looking for her. He was going to enjoy it, this was the last time he would perform with her… he had to make it worth remembering. She came back to take on the dramatic verse and grinned at him. 

**_The highway's jammed with broken heroes on a last-chance power drive, everybody's out on the run tonight, but there's no place left to hide_ **

She looked to him to sing his final verse and his words were filled with love and promise as his eyes met hers.

**_Together, Wendy, we can live with the sadness, I'll love you with all the madness in my soul. Oh, someday, girl, I don't know when, we're gonna get to that place where we really wanna go_ **

She felt his emotions as she looked back at him, forcing herself not to get lost in them and cause a repeat of New York as she sang.

**_And we'll walk in the sun, but 'til then tramps like us, baby, we were born to run_ **

They finished the song in harmony and completed the choreography. Puck handed his guitar back for the final lift and as he set her down he smiled at her. She mouthed ‘I love you’ as the standing ovation and applause died down and they moved to position for the last song of the set. 

**_Oh, honey, tramps like us, baby, we were born to run_ **

**_Come on, Wendy, tramps like us, baby_ **

They had done it. They hadn’t messed up, and the crowd had loved it. Vegas had had her one last performance with the man she loved, and Puck had been allowed to feel good about himself. That was enough to carry him to graduation and beyond. Come what may they would always have Springsteen at Nationals.

**_We were born to run_ **


	73. Don't Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas says a very emotional goodbye to Puck as he prepares to graduate and leave McKinley. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Don't Say Goodbye by Olly Murs  
> Canon episode: 3x22: Goodbye  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_There's a word that would hurt, I can feel on your lips_ **

The last week of the semester was never going to be easy, especially as Puck was leaving shortly afterwards. He didn’t want to waste the summer and miss getting a leg-up in California, and so he and Vegas had agreed he should go sooner than later. It didn’t make it any easier, however, when it finally arrived.

That last week at Glee club was filled with songs for those that were leaving, but Vegas couldn’t bring herself to say goodbye to Puck in front of everyone. And so she had asked him to meet her out on the football field after dark, lit only by the floodlights. 

“Hey.” He said as he approached, “It’s kinda cold out here when you’ve got my jacket.” He noticed the tears in her eyes and lowered his tone. “It’s fine, I don’t need it.” 

**_Like a gun to my heart when all that I want is a kiss_ **

“You know why I asked you here?” She asked through her tears, her voice already breaking. 

“Because I leave in three days?” He asked. Vegas nodded and let him hold her for a moment, stroking her hair and letting her sob. 

She pulled away and wiped her eyes, determined. “Um…” She folded her arms as she tried to keep herself together. “I’ve been trying to think about the perfect way to say goodbye to you…” She swallowed hard. “And the truth is… I can’t.” She sobbed. “Puck these last six months have been amazing. And… I’m not asking you to change your plans, I’m not going to let you.” She managed a small laugh as he looked back at her. “But… I have decided I’m not saying goodbye. I’m not. Because it’s not a goodbye. It’s a ‘I’ll see you later’.” She sniffed and nodded, her eyes still full of tears. “It’s a… I’ll call you every night and carry your picture and annoy your mom with random visits and…” 

He kissed her as she started crying again. He held her face tenderly and took in all her features in the light of the floodlight, her freckles, her eyes, her dimple when she smiled… everything he loved and would miss the most.

**_But we fell so hard and it felt so right, so don't let it all end here tonight_ **

She looked up at him. “You know, I never knew what to expect when I came to this school. I didn’t expect to find a family in Kurt and Finn, I didn’t expect to be MVP of the football team, I didn’t expect to have the closing number at Nationals in New York, or to win Nationals in Chicago…” She shook her head incredulously, “I didn’t expect to fall in love with the bad boy, and for him to completely change everything I knew, for him to be my longest relationship…” She laughed softly and he smiled at her. “First time I saw you was right here…” She looked around the field. “And this is where I’ll come to be close to you when you’re out living your dreams. I didn’t expect it to be this hard to say goodbye…” Her voice cracked and she leaned against his chest. 

**_And we could fall all over again_ **

“Okay.” He nodded. “You don’t have to say goodbye.” He kissed her head.

“Don’t you say it either.” She replied in a broken voice. She closed her eyes and just listened to his heartbeat as she thought of everything she couldn’t say.

**_Don't say goodbye, keep us alive, cause my world will stop if we didn't try_ **

**_Can't we pretend just for tonight, cause those words would tear the stars from the sky, don't say goodbye_ **

**_Don't don't don't say it, don't don't don't say it, don't don't don't say it_ **

She looked up at him and he kissed her, holding her close. She thought about everything she had given him, and he had given her. All the fights, the make-ups, the kisses, the laughter… he had made her so happy and she honestly would never have imagined it a year ago. She couldn’t say goodbye. She wouldn’t.

**_There's a word that would hurt, and you can't take it back, so just show me more than words could ever say_ **

**_But we fell so hard and it felt so right, so don't let it all end here tonight, and we could fall all over again_ **

He stroked her hair from her face as he had done endless times and kissed the tip of her nose. She had made him a better person than he ever thought possible. No matter what happened with them in the future they would always have these six months. 

**_Don't say goodbye, keep us alive, cause my world would stop if we didn't try_ **

**_Can't we pretend just for tonight, cause those words would tear the stars from the sky, don't say goodbye_ **

**_Don't don't don't say it, don't don't don't say it, don't don't don't say it, don't don't don't say it_ **

Vegas remembered every song they had sang together, all the times he had messed up the choreography and she had burst out laughing instead of singing. 

**_But we fell so hard and it felt so right, so don't let it all end here tonight, and we could fall all over again_ **

**_Don't say goodbye, keep us alive, cause my world would stop if we didn't try_ **

Puck remembered everything about her that he loved, the way she had torn up the football pitch, the way she had danced, the fact she would always want to eat their take-out in bed, the way she kissed when they made love...

**_Can't we pretend just for tonight, cause those words would tear the stars from the sky, don't say goodbye_ **

Vegas wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him deeply. 

**_Don't don't don't say it, don't don't don't say it, don't don't don't say it, don't don't…_ **

“I love you, Vegas.” Puck whispered. 

“I love you too.” Vegas whispered back, kissing him again as if it were the last time. 

**_Don't say it_ **


	74. I'll Always Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas says a very emotional goodbye to the graduating class. 
> 
> **I may have cried way too hard writing this chapter**
> 
> Song of the chapter: I'll Always Remember You by Miley Cyrus  
> Canon episode: 3x22: Goodbye  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_I always knew this day would come_ **

Vegas gathered the seniors together in the choir room just before their graduation ceremony. It was now or never with the song she had been putting off singing them. 

“Why do I feel like I’m not going to leave this room with my make-up intact?” Santana said as Vegas gestured for them to sit down. They were all in their gowns and Vegas laughed. 

“That’s probably true.” She said. She was looking at the floor, unable to look any of them in the eye. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “So, you may have noticed I’ve been putting off singing you guys a song all week. The truth is… I’m really struggling with saying goodbye.” She met Puck’s eye and he nodded at her, understanding. “I couldn’t find a song that would perfectly explain everything I needed to say.” She sniffed. “But I think I’ve got one, or at least I’m gonna try.” Vegas looked back at the floor. “Without each and everyone of you I wouldn’t be the person I am.” She wiped her eyes and forced herself to look at them each in turn.

**_We'd be standing one by one_ **

“Quinn.” She met her eye. “I know you and I have probably fought more than anyone else in this club. We had the same taste in men and we just never seemed to click… but because of you I learned how to never let the small things bother me. I hope that somehow I have touched your life like you’ve touched mine.” 

Quinn smiled back at her and nodded. 

**_With our future in our hands_ **

“Mike.” Vegas moved on. “I couldn’t dance at all when I started here. I could do a mean roll and backflip from my gymnastics days, but now I can pop and lock with the best of them. When I’m dancing at my wedding I’ll be thanking you.” 

“And I’ll be critiquing.” Mike said. They all laughed. 

**_So many dreams so many plans_ **

“Rachel.” Vegas looked at her. “Where do I start? You taught me the meaning of standing up for what I believed in, and making my voice heard. You’re going to do such amazing things and I can’t believe you’ve let me be even a small part of your journey.” 

Rachel nodded at her, her eyes filled with tears. “It was an honour to share the spotlight.” 

**_Always knew after all these years_ **

“Mercedes.” Vegas swallowed hard. “We used to be so close and then I let a guy get between that, and I’m sorry. Because of you I am fierce and I have seen the true meaning of star power.” They all nodded in agreement. “Remember me when you’re accepting your first grammy?” 

“Babe, I’ll be dedicating it to you.” Mercedes wiped her eyes and Vegas laughed through her own tears.

**_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_ **

“Finn.” It was getting harder to say what she needed to say. “You have been the greatest big brother I could have asked for. You stood up for me, fought for me, sneaked me sandwiches in the middle of the night,” She giggled as he started crying, “You taught me how to change a tyre... life lessons that I would never have known without you. I can’t thank you enough.” 

“Yeah, well, as sisters go…” Finn laughed. 

**_But never thought that I'd walk away_ **

Vegas took a deep breath as she looked to Santana. Santana was already crying as she looked back at her. 

“Santana.” Vegas’ voice broke. She knew Puck was watching but she had to say the things she had never said. A tear rolled down her cheek. “I didn’t know what love could be until you let me in. I have so many memories of our time together, and half of them were a secret, and the other half were…” She giggled, “Let’s just say they were fun.” There was laughter. “You taught me that I was worth something to someone, and I will always love you for it.” 

She wiped her eyes again. Santana took a deep, shaking breath. 

“You were my first real love, V.” She said. “Because of you I am not afraid to accept every part of me I would have kept hidden. Your fire brought me back to life, and I’ll always be grateful to you for setting me free.”

Vegas nodded as they both cried. Sniffles came from all corners of the room as Vegas took a deep breath. She still had to sing after this.

**_With so much joy but so much pain_ **

She looked at the floor for a long time before meeting Puck’s eye. 

“Puck.” 

He had tears in his eyes as he looked back at her. 

“You know everything I have to say to you. I’ve said it all to you already.” Puck nodded as Vegas took a deep, shaking breath. She shook her head, unable to say anymore. 

“I know.” Puck replied, letting her know it was okay. Vegas smiled gratefully at him as she turned to the final farewell.

**_And it's so hard to say goodbye_ **

Kurt was sobbing silently as his face flooded with tears. 

“Kurt…” Vegas forced herself to form words. “I don't know where to start. I…” she shook her head, forcing the tears away, “I was nobody when I met you. I was the new kid, the one that nobody knew or cared about. I was trapped in a family that was wrong for me, I was scared to be myself.” She took a deep breath. “You took my arm and that was it. From that moment you were my everything.” She wiped her eyes angrily, “Without you none of this would have happened. I would never have been in Glee, I would not know the people I know. If you hadn’t seen me… when I couldn’t see myself.” Her voice was a whisper as she spoke through tears. “You never apologised for being yourself and everything I am is because of you. You are my best friend, my brother, my big gay soulmate.” There were emotional giggles as Vegas managed a laugh. “There are no words to say everything I need to say. I love you, Kurt.” 

“I love you too.” Kurt whispered back, unable to speak. 

“Okay…” Vegas took a deep breath and breathed out. “I… er… I’ve talked enough. I’m gonna wail at you one more time.” She picked up her guitar, taking a moment to compose herself before playing the first chord. 

**_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on, I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_ **

**_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever_ **

**_I'll always remember you._ **

She looked at Quinn as she sang. Quinn was sobbing and clutching Mercedes’ hand.

**_Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look and there we are on every page_ **

Vegas looked to Mike...

**_Memories I'll always save, up ahead on the open doors_ **

To Rachel...

**_Who knows what we're heading towards?_ **

She looked to Santana and the tears began to flow.

**_I wish you love I wish you luck, for you the world just opens up_ **

She closed her eyes and lost herself in the words. 

**_But it's so hard to say goodbye._ **

**_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on, I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_ **

**_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever_ **

**_I'll always remember you_ **

She focused on Mercedes...

**_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad, I'll keep them here inside_ **

To Finn...

**_All the times that we shared every place everywhere you touched my life_ **

She looked down at the guitar, unable to dedicate any more lines as emotion overcame her.

**_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh, but right now we just cry_ **

She looked to Puck and he physically sobbed.

**_'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_ **

She looked down at the guitar again as her voice cracked, now singing through thick tears.

**_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on, I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know you_ **

**_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_ **

She looked at Kurt and spoke everything she had to say in the words she sang.

**_And hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you_ **

She looked around at them all. 

**_I'll always remember you_ **

When her song was finished they all got to their feet as a unit and hugged her on the stool, sobbing all together. Vegas had never known such collective emotion as she held them all close, wishing this moment would last forever.

**_I'll always remember you_ **


	75. Dance With Me Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new year and Vegas is Queen of the school. She has no desire to be the 'new Rachel' and is instead settling for the 'new Kurt', which means being unapologetically herself whilst also finding a lost soul to nurture. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs  
> Canon episode: 4x01: The New Rachel  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_My name is Vegas, nice to meet you can I tell you, baby_ **

The summer was over and it was the dawning of a new era: Vegas was a senior. If she didn’t rule the school already now was her chance. With Quinn and Santana gone it was up to Brittany and Vegas to be the hottest girls in school and they were determined to live up to the legacy left to them. Vegas was back on the football team, she and Puck had been going strong all summer and she was ready to take on Senior year. She had pretty much found a way to deal with Puck being so far away. She had seen him once over the summer when she had gone out to LA for a week to see him. He seemed to be living his dream out there.

Not only was she top dog in the school but she was also one of the stars of Glee club, though she had no interest in being ‘the new Rachel’, it seemed too much pressure. She wasn’t overly happy at eating at the ‘popular’ table with the school bullies, either. She opted to be the new Kurt, and as the new Kurt she was determined to find a lost soul in need of guidance. Perhaps someone who was a new transfer to the school..

The opportunity arose on the very first day back. Vegas left the locker room, her mind drifting as she replied to a message from Puck, only to walk straight into the wrestling jerks bullying someone Vegas recognised as Wade ‘Unique’ Adams, their competition from Nationals in Chicago. Vegas had instantly loved Unique’s fearlessness, and now here she was at McKinley… being bullied.

“Hey,” Vegas pocketed her phone and hurried over, “brain squad. Pick on someone with your own level of fashion choice.”

“Why should we listen to a cheerleader?” They jeered, taking in her red and white.

“Check the uniform again, dum dum.” Vegas argued. They looked her over and then, concluding she was a football player, grumbled to each other and left. “Bye, maybe fit your helmet a little tighter next time.” Vegas turned back to Unique and handed her her handbag. “It’s Unique, right? We met at Nationals.”

“Right, you’re Vegas.” Unique shook her extended hand. “Thanks for sticking up for me.”

“It’s okay, I know what it’s like to be the new kid. You transferred from Carmel?”

“Yeah, I wanted a piece of what everyone here seems to have.” Unique smiled.

“What’s that?” Vegas frowned.

“Unapologetic uniqueness.” Unique shrugged. “I guess I was wrong.”

“Ignore boom-boom and Phil,” Vegas rolled her eyes, “They think they rule the halls but we all know whos’ the true royalty here.”

“Who?” Unique frowned at her.

“Me.” Vegas laughed.

“Well then, I’m glad you’re on my side.” Unique smiled back at her.

“You auditioned for Glee club yet?” Vegas asked.

“No. I’m not even sure where the choir room is.” Unique frowned.

“Stick with me.” She hooked her arm in Unique’s, feeling a stab of nostalgia as she did. “I’ll show you around.” They set off down the hall. She took in Unique’s appearance and smiled her lipsticked lips. “I have to say I’m so jealous of your eyelashes.”

“Why? Yours are every bit as fabulous as the rest of you.” Unique replied as she let Vegas lead her.

**_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies but not like you, you shine so bright._ **

Vegas was more than a little surprised as to how the Glee club reacted to Unique joining them.

“Guys,” She said as they complained about Unique. “Since when did you become the Cheerios? Being so picky all the time?” Vegas shook her head. “This club is about inclusion. And may I remind you how Kurt and I have always dressed in this club? I.e. unapologetically ourselves? I think you need to step away from the popular table for a minute and treat yourselves to a reality check.” She looked to Blaine and Sam. “You two especially.”

Blaine frowned at her, unsure how to respond. Sam hung his head, ashamed of himself for getting caught up in it. The truth was he was determined to do anything to get Vegas to notice him, though he wouldn’t admit that to her.

“Well said, Vegas.” Mr Schue agreed. “Have a seat, Wade.”

Wade took the offered seat beside Vegas and she smiled at him. “Stick with me.” She winked at him and they turned to Mr Schue as he told them their assignment was to recruit new members.

“I know our audition list is going to be long after Nationals, but perhaps a number to demonstrate what we’re looking for?” Mr Schue suggested, looking at them all. The others were too concerned with their debate as to who was going to be the New Rachel to really listen to him. Vegas rolled her eyes and raised her hand. “Yes, Vegas?”

“I’ll happily do a number, Mr Schue.”

“Solo?” Mr Schue asked, frowning in concern at the others still having their conversation.

“With Unique?” Vegas turned to Wade to ask him with her eyes.

Wade beamed at her. “Unique would love to.”

“Then it’s sorted.” Vegas grinned and turned back to Mr Schue. “We’ll have one ready for lunchtime tomorrow.”

**_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, on the floor up and close getting lost in it, I won't give up without a fight_ **

The club was disbanded and the others headed off for their own competition, and Brittany for Cheerios. Vegas turned to Wade as they made to leave too.

“Are you going to be okay if I head off to practice?”

“Of course.” Wade smiled back. “Thank you for having my back.”

“Anytime.” Vegas’ eyes sparkled. “To be honest I’m really surprised at them for acting like that. Fame has gone to their head.” She scowled. “I’ll talk to Blaine about it later.”

“That Sam is kinda cute.” Wade shrugged.

“Don’t go there honey, the boys bad news.” Vegas sighed.

“You speak from experience?” Wade asked.

Vegas nodded. “We’re okay now but it was rocky for a while after he cheated on me.”

“Oh honey, I’m sorry.” Wade shook his head. “How could he do that to you?”

“It was a misunderstanding. We’re passed it.” Vegas shrugged. “I’m happy in my relationship.” Her voice tailed off as she realised Puck hadn’t text her back.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Wade smiled at her. “Thank you again.” Vegas smiled and made to leave, then turned back.

“Oh,” She took out a pen and wrote her number on Wade’s hand, “This is my number so we can talk about what song we’re gonna do.”

“Unique has some ideas.” Wade grinned.

Vegas scowled at him. “You’re not going to compete for the New Rachel, right?”

Wade bit his lip. “Unique might just compete just to put them in their place.”

Vegas smiled. “I’m glad to hear it.” She winked and then headed off to practice.

**_I just wanna, I just want you to dance with me tonight, so come on_ **

“Cleaver,” Beiste kept Vegas back after practice before she could shower and check her cell.

“Coach.” Vegas replied with a smile.

“I had a question for you if you’ve got a minute?” Beiste gestured for Vegas to sit on the bench and stood in front of her.

“Am I in trouble?” Vegas asked nervously.

“Not at all.” Beiste shook her head. “Actually, I have a request of you.”

“Oh?” Vegas blinked at her.

“I’d like to make you Captain of the McKinley Titans.” Beiste said, watching Vegas carefully.

“Me?” Vegas said incredulously. “Coach, I’m honoured... but isn’t the Captain usually the Quarterback because of the role and stuff?”

“This year’s Quarterbacks are...” Beiste sighed. “Shall I say they’re going to be a handful. At least if you’re Captain I’ll know the team is in good shape. You take no nonsense.” She smiled at her. “And after last year and my marriage... I owe you my life.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Vegas said.

“Yeah, well, you have power, kitten. Make sure you use it for good.”

“I will.”

“Some of us have to do it for the girls.” She winked.

Vegas smiled uncontrollably. “Coach, I don’t know what to say.”

“Yes.” Beiste her eyebrow, “Say yes?”

“Yes.” Vegas nodded, excited to call Puck and tell him. “I’m not sure how the team will take it... me being a girl and all.”

“Screw the team. They have a problem with your gender, you send them to me.” Beiste growled.

Vegas nodded. “I won’t let you down, Coach.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Beiste smiled. “Now go shower, you stank, gal.”

Vegas grinned and headed off in the direction of the showers. 

**_Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_ **

As she showered she tried to decide on songs for her and Unique to sing tomorrow for their number. She had a few good ideas and danced to herself under the water, which was when she heard singing coming from the locker room. It was a voice she didn’t recognise, but it was good. She towelled herself off and got dressed, heading out of the ladies section and into the main football locker room, praying the voice wasn’t in the shower.

Thankfully he was standing at his locker. It was Jake, one of the new players, and Vegas cleared her throat so as to not make him jump. He turned to face her as she pulled on her jacket.

“It’s Jake, right?” She asked, scooping her hair up into a bun.

“Yeah.” Jake frowned. “You’re Vegas, last years MVP?”

“I had no idea you could sing.” Vegas said. “You’ve got impressive pipes, kid.”

“Thanks.” Jake was looking at her with a frown.

“You ever considered auditioning for Glee club?” Vegas figured why not try recruiting now.

“Nah,” Jake shook his head. “I’m not really a team player.”

“You’re on the football team...?” Vegas frowned at him. She was stopped from pushing him further as her phone began to ring in her pocket. “Oh, sorry.” She pulled it out and Jake turned back to his locker as she answered it. “Hey, baby!” She said excitedly as Puck’s number flashed up. Jake rolled his eyes.

“Hey doll,” Puck said on the other end, “I just got your message. Captain?! That’s insane, I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you.” Vegas blushed. “What’s that noise?” She could hear bustle in the background.

“Just LA, baby.” He deflected. Vegas scowled further. “How about you order in, I’ll do the same here, and we’ll Skype date later and you can tell me all about your first week?” Puck suggested. He sounded distracted.

“Of course.” Vegas agreed quietly. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Love you, babe.” Puck said.

“I love you too, Puck.” Vegas said a little sadly. She didn’t notice Jake’s ears prick up as she looked at her phone, Puck having rang off. She took a deep breath and tried not to be so consumed by missing him as she looked back at Jake. Jake tried not to look like he recognised the name. “Sorry.” She said with a smile. “You were saying? You’re not a team player but you’re on the football team?”

“I’ll put my name down.” Jake nodded. Vegas blinked, surprised.

“Alright? Cool. I’ll see you Friday then?” She grinned and headed out of the locker room, pocketing her phone and letting herself miss Puck. He had sounded so distracted... she hoped he had just been working.

**_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now, loosen up and let you hands go down, down, go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_ **

“Kurt.” Vegas had spent the morning rehearsing with Unique for their show at lunch, and she ran into Kurt as she left her classroom. “What are doing here? Didn’t we talk about this the other day?”

“I know.” Kurt shrugged. “I just miss it.”

“I know you do... I miss you being here every day, but you can’t keep hanging out here. It’s not good for you.” She shook her head at him.

“Well,” Kurt linked arms with her. “I want to know what’s not good for you.”

“What?” Vegas frowned at him.

“I heard you crying in your room last night.” Kurt looked at her. She looked away from him, frowning. “Is it Puck?”

Vegas nodded.

“Just missing him?” Kurt asked carefully, “Or something else?” Vegas glanced at him and then away. “I knew it. What did he do?”

“It’s what he didn’t do.” Vegas sighed. “We were supposed to Skype last night so I could tell him about making Captain and... he just never called. It’s not the first time, either.”

“He’s probably just busy.” Kurt said kindly.

“Wouldn’t you wanna know why Blaine didn’t call if you’d scheduled to?” Vegas asked.

“Good point.” Kurt scowled. “Call Puck?”

“I tried. His phones off.” She swallowed hard and suddenly started crying. Kurt opened the nearest empty classroom and swept her inside before she made a scene, holding her as she sobbed into his chest. “I can feel him slipping away from me.” She sobbed, muffled.

“I’m sure he’s not.” Kurt shook his head. “As hard as it is to believe because, you know, he’s Puck... he loves you, V. You’re the best thing ever to happen to him.”

“And I’m a high school student here in Lima and he’s in Los Angeles with all the bleached blonde surfer babes.” Vegas looked at Kurt mournfully. “I know what I’d choose.”

Kurt tutted and wiped her eyes. “Come on. Buck up. Firstly, Puck is not worth crying over. Secondly, he’s probably working. Thirdly, aren’t you the new Kurt around here? Kurt wouldn’t be crying all over the place over a boy, he’d get up and get on.” He winked at her and she giggled.

“Yeah, well, it’s kinda hard to be the new Kurt when the old Kurt won’t get lost.” Vegas laughed and kissed his cheek. “I mean it in the nicest way, of course.”

“I know, I know.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’ll find Blaine and then I’ll head off.”

“It’s probably best.” Vegas hugged him tightly as the bell rang. “I have to go, I have algebra.”

“Ah, those were the days.” Kurt smiled at her as she left.

Vegas waved her fingers at him and joined the throng of students making their way to class. She was Football Captain, she was popular and Kurt was right... she shouldn’t be crying around the place just because she missed her boyfriend, she had to focus on her upcoming performance.

**_I feel the music moving through your body, looking at you I can tell you want me, don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah_ **

The cafeteria seemed as good a place as any to drum up interest and so that’s where Unique would make her McKinley debut.

Vegas sat miserably at the popular table as the wrestling jocks and Kitty the Cheerio made fun of the nerds and losers. She was clearly unhappy with the predicament as Sam tapped her foot with his and she looked up at him across the table.

“Are you okay?” He mouthed. Vegas just blinked at him, ashamed of how they were all behaving. Then, as they made a jeer at the overweight lunch-lady, she decided she had had enough and got to her feet.

“Where are you going?” Kitty asked in her snide way.

“If you must know,” Vegas picked up her tray, “I have something to do.” She glared at Kitty, then looked with meaning at Sam, begging him to get his act together. He hung his head and avoided her eye.

Vegas left the table and headed over to the lunch-lady they had just been teasing. It was partly to make a point, partly for purpose.

“Hi,” She said, getting her attention. The lunch-lady looked up.

“Hi?” She glanced at Vegas nervously, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Vegas smiled and squinted at her name tag, “Millie?”

“That’s right.” Millie smiled back.

“My name’s Vegas, and I’m the football captain but I’m also with the Glee club.”

“Oh? My...” She tailed off and shook her head. “I love Glee club.”

“Oh?” Vegas smiled. “Well, a couple of my Glee friends and I are about to do an impromptu performance in the cafeteria. I just wanted to let you know so you and the other lunch-staff don’t freak out.” She giggled.

Millie smiled and nodded. “Thank you for the heads up, Vegas. I look forward to watching it.” She offered to take Vegas’ tray and Vegas smiled in thanks.

Vegas faltered a little before she walked away. She felt there was something she had to say. “Millie,” Millie looked back at her, “I just wanted to say that kids in this school can be really mean... I just... you’re beautiful,” She smiled genuinely, “If that’s not too weird.”

Vegas nodded, smiled, and walked away, leaving Millie smiling, touched.

**_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark, acting like you didn't have a care_ **

“What is she doing?” Phil asked as they watched Vegas turn away from Millie.

“Being her wonderful self.” Sam replied, a smitten look on his face as he watched Vegas head over to the band table. They were sitting with their instruments, prepared.

The wrestling jocks and Kitty checked the look on Sam’s face and then scoffed. “Dude, you are whipped.”

“What?” Sam scoffed, “No I’m not.” He was, and he was finding it harder and harder to deny it. To his annoyance Joe was also looking at Vegas the same way.

**_I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night, like..._ **

Sam was distracted by Unique heading over to sit at the table.

“Wait, you’re dressing like this at school?” Sam asked. The other joined in, making Unique feel insecure.

“Dress like that in Glee and stuff,” Artie said, “But not in public.”

“Guys...” Vegas had appeared at the end of the table, frowning. They all looked away from her, ashamed. “I don’t believe you.” She had never felt more disappointed in her ‘friends’. She shook her head at them and then looked to Unique. “You ready?” She smiled.

“I’m not so sure...” Unique said in a small voice.

“Are you kidding?” Vegas blinked at her. “You were so up for it?”

“These guys have a point.” Unique shook her head. “If I want to fit in...”

“Screw these guys.” Vegas said, causing them all to look at her again. “Being in Glee is about being yourself, yeah, but it shouldn’t stop just because other people might not like it.”

Unique looked away from her and Vegas knew she was going to have to demonstrate. She glared at the rest of the Glee club once more before climbing up on the table and nodding to the band. They started playing the intro.

“Here, V?” Tina asked, “Are you sure? You know what happened last time.”

“I’d like to see them try.” Vegas replied, starting to dance to the beat in a way that got everyone’s attention for all the right reasons. She took off her Letterman jacket to show her usual unique way of dressing, her bright patterned swing dress, and threw the jacket at Sam, the meaning clear: be unapologetically yourself.

As she sang she saw Unique’s worries fade away and as she reached the chorus she stepped past Kitty and the wrestling jocks to hold her hand out to Unique. Unique didn’t hesitate as she took her hand and stepped up onto the table with her to dance. She picked up the swing steps easily and soon most of the cafeteria was twisting as they joined in, all cares gone.

**_Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight, so come on, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_ **

**_Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back, to dance with me tonight_ **

**_One more time, one more time, come on now, do your thing, everybody sing_ **

**_I just want you to dance with me tonight, I just wanna, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_ **

**_Everybody, everybody, come on now, pretty girl, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night, I just want you to dance with me tonight, and everybody sing_ **

**_Pretty girl, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night, I just want you to dance with me tonight, so come on_ **

**_Pretty girl, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_ **

The song finished and for the first time after singing in the cafeteria they were met with applause and not food. Unique mouthed ‘thank you’ at Vegas and Vegas grinned at her in response and put her arms around her as they curtseyed. She caught Millie’s eye and Millie gave her a thumbs up that she grinned at. It was far better to have friends than enemies.

**_I just want you to dance with me tonight_ **


	76. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas deals with conflicting emotions. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: The One by Theory of a Deadman  
> Canon episode: 4x01: The New Rachel  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_When you come around I don't really know what to say_ **

“Thanks to Vegas and Unique’s wonderful performance in the cafeteria,” Mr Schue said, “We have a page full of sign-ups for auditions on Friday!” There was a smattering of applause that caused Mr Schue to frown. “Guys?” He looked at Blaine, Sam, Joe, Sugar, Artie and Tina. “What is it?”

“We just wanted to apologise.” Blaine said, with nods from the others. “On behalf of everyone... what we said wasn’t cool. To either of you, Vegas or Unique.” Vegas smiled at him, grateful.

“On behalf of Unique and I,” Vegas looked to Unique beside her and smiled wider, “We’re just sorry that you were too busy being popular to join in with our kickass song.” She laughed to show she was joking and there was high-fives and shoulder squeezes all round as they made up.

“Oh... kay.” Mr Schue said, oblivious as always to the drama. “Brilliant. Thanks guys. Start thinking about numbers we might want to start working on. It’s never too early to think about Sectionals!”

They were dismissed and Tina, Sugar, Joe Artie, Brittany and Unique headed out. Vegas looked up to Blaine and Sam talking, and then Sam left with a look to Vegas as Blaine moved to sit beside her.

“V.” He said as she looked to him. “I really am sorry. I let popularity go to my head and... it wasn’t cool.”

“It’s okay.” Vegas smiled. “I know you miss being popular. McKinley’s a different coat to Dalton.” She frowned. “You talk to Kurt?”

Blaine nodded sadly. “Yeah. Burt’s driving him out to the airport tomorrow.”

Vegas nodded. “I guess I’m saying my goodbyes at home later then.”

“It’s the best thing for him.” Blaine said heavily. “It’s gonna be weird not having him around.”

“Tell me about it.” Vegas frowned. “How am I gonna get my life advice at three in the morning over cookies and milk in the kitchen. With Finn in the army... I’m running out of brothers pretty quick.” She scowled and suddenly felt like crying. Blaine put his arms around her and for a moment they sobbed together. Vegas broke away and fanned her face. “God, I need to stop crying. It’s all I seem to do now... about Kurt, about Puck...” She shook her head.

“What’s going on with Puck?” Blaine asked carefully.

Vegas met his eye. She didn’t want to scare him about long distance relationships with Kurt leaving for New York, so she forced a smile. “I just miss him. There’s nothing going on... It’s fine.” She nodded. Blaine frowned at her, not buying it, but he decided not to push it.

“If you ever need anyone to talk to you can call me anytime, 3am included.” Blaine frowned at her, “You know that, right?” Vegas nodded. “You can even come round. I’ll keep my window open.” Blaine laughed.

“Like Peter Pan?” Vegas giggled and Blaine smiled at her.

“Good job with the number today.” Blaine took her hand and squeezed it. “Sorry we acted so badly.”

“Stop apologising, it’ll age you.” Vegas rolled her eyes at him.

“Now you sound like the new Kurt.” He grinned at her and got to his feet, holding out his arm. “May I escort you to your car, milady?”

“You may.” Vegas giggled and took his arm, glad that she and Blaine were okay. With Kurt leaving and Puck so far away she needed someone to turn to. She would have Sam but she didn’t know where they stood... they had been broken up nearly a year and had dated other people, but she couldn’t help feeling there was still something there.

**_My mind is racing with thoughts that I can't erase_ **

Vegas spent much of her free-time over the next few days in the choir room trying out songs to suggest for Sectionals, as Mr Schue had suggested. If nothing else it was keeping her mind off Puck and the fact Kurt was gone. Puck had text her maybe a handful of times and still hadn’t given a reason for missing their Skype date, despite her asking. She hoped he was okay, or that they were.

“Vegas?”

Vegas jumped, pulled from her thoughts and the piano she was playing by Sam sneaking up on her. He smiled a little to apologise for making her jump.

“Hey.” Vegas whispered, banishing her thoughts.

“That sounded nice.”

“That? It was nothing.” Vegas replied. “Did you want me?”

Sam fought the urge to reply _I always want you._

“Yeah, I wondered if you wanted to do a duet or something?” Sam asked.

“A duet?” Vegas frowned. “For what?”

“Just because.” Sam shrugged. “I always thought we sounded good together.”

Vegas swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry. “I’m not so sure.” She replied.

Sam looked at her for a long time. “V.” He started, then shook his head. He didn’t want to spill out his feelings to her. He forced a smile again. “I just thought because you’re single now and all...”

Vegas looked at him so quickly that her neck cracked. She rubbed it as she replied. “I’m not single?”

“Oh.” Sam frowned, then his eyes widened. “Oh. I just thought...”

“Because it’s Puck?” Vegas said quietly. Sam shrugged innocently. “Yeah...” Vegas sighed and looked at the keys. “You’re not alone in thinking that.” What was she doing? She didn’t want to get into this with Sam. She forced a smile. “No, we’re going strong. I went out to see him last month actually. He’s... doing good. We’re good.” Her eyes drifted as her voice dripped with uncertainty.

“Oh,” Sam repeated, “Well, never mind then.”

He made to leave but Vegas got to her feet to stop him, the stool scraping so that he looked back.

“Hey, Sam.” She said before she could stop herself. “I want to be friends.” Her heart hammered. “We broke up so long ago... dated other people. It seems silly to still be this awkward around each other. You and I were so close and then we weren’t... You know things about me I’ve never told anyone, not even Puck.” Her eyes were big and appealing. “I want that back.”

Sam smiled at her half-heartedly, his eyes sad. “Me too.”

Vegas sat down again and gestured at the guitar rack. “A duet sounds the perfect way to start.”

He smiled at her and picked up a guitar, getting comfortable on a stool in her eyeline at the piano. “What was that you were just working on? I think I recognise it. Play it again, I’ll join in.” Sam smiled and Vegas smiled back.

She took a deep breath and started to play the opening chords. She tried not to look at Sam as she played. The truth was... she had listened to this song a lot when they had broken up. She kinda dedicated it to him.

**_Like if we've had a house to call our own, if we had a little girl would she have your nose, this voice inside won't leave me alone_ **

She couldn’t help but look at him as he watched her play and picked up the chords. He smiled reassuringly and Vegas prayed he wouldn’t read into the words too much as she sang.

**_Cause I wonder if we could've made it last, I wonder if we gave it all we had, or if our tempers got the best of us_ **

He took the lines as he got into the song and she faltered as he met her eyes. It seemed he was meaning the words as much as she was, almost like he dedicated it to her too.

**_I wonder if I could've been a better man, maybe you'd be with me till the end_ **

They duetted, confusion in their eyes as they met and then looked away, almost like they were ashamed.

**_Cause even though we're said and done, I still wonder if you could've been the one_ **

**_One, one, one._ **

Sam took the start of the verse as Vegas forced herself to concentrate on playing. She tried to think about Puck, remember she was in a relationship, but having Sam so close...

**_When you come around you always ask if I'm okay, I tell you that I'm fine yeah just like a guy would say_ **

Vegas met his eye again and they sang in unison.

**_I know you know something's wrong, cause you know me better than anyone_ **

She sang solo as she realised every word was true.

**_The truth is I never felt more alone_ **

Sam continued for her as she faltered.

**_Cause I wonder if we could've made it last, I wonder if we gave it all we had, or if our tempers got the best of us_ **

**_I wonder if I could've been a better man, maybe you'd be with me till the end_ **

She found courage from somewhere to continue as she looked back at him. She wondered whether the song was gospel, whether they should listen, whether what she was doing with Puck was foolish. She remembered what Kurt had said: _he’s not worth crying over._ She tried to focus on Puck but looking at Sam was becoming hard to turn away from as they sang.

**_Cause even though we're said and done, I still wonder if you could've been the one_ **

**_One, one, one_ **

**_When you come around I don't really know what to say, I just really really miss you and that will never change_ **

**_Cause I wonder if we could've made it last, I wonder if we gave it all we had, or if our tempers got the best of us_ **

Vegas found herself unable to play piano any longer as her emotions washed over her, her eyes unable to look away from Sam. He continued for her, his expression encouraging, but all the memories of their time together slowly replaced the ones of Puck. Why hadn’t he called her? Here was Sam, throwing himself at her... where was Puck?

**_I wonder if I could've been a better man, maybe you'd be with me till the end, cause even though we're said and done, I still wonder if you could've been the one_ **

**_One, one_ **

She found the strength to sing with him again as he smiled at her. She knew in that moment he meant every word he was singing, as did she. She was lost in a whirlwind of emotions and angry at Puck for ignoring her. She couldn’t even, in that moment, remember why she had broken up with Sam in the first place.

**_Could've been the one, you were the one, one..._ **

She got to her feet and drifted towards Sam. He looked up at her, reading her expression, and put his guitar down to get to his feet and kiss her as she reached him, her arms around his neck. It felt right, even if it was so wrong.

**_I still wonder if you could've been the one_ **


	77. Hey There, Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas admits her misdoings to Kurt and he gives her advice. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Hey There, Delilah by Plain White T's  
> Canon episode: 4x01: The New Rachel  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Hey there, Delilah, what's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away, but, girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes, you do, Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear, it's true_ **

“Hey, girl.” Kurt said happily as his phone connected to Skype on Vegas’ laptop. “I’ve missed your face.”

“Oh, Kurt.” Vegas pouted. “I miss you so much.”

“It’s been a week.” Kurt laughed.

“I know, but... a lot has happened and I just... I wish you were here, or I was there...” Vegas sighed, conflicted.

“O-oh.” Kurt said. “I know that face. What did Puck do?”

“He didn’t do anything.” Vegas frowned. “I did.”

“Oh?” Kurt’s eyes brightened, “Do tell.”

“I kissed Sam.” Vegas said. Kurt spat out his tea in a dramatic splutter of shock.

“You did what? I go away for three days and it goes to the dogs.” Kurt shook his head. “Why?”

“We singing a duet and...”

“Oh, V. You know duets are your kryptonite.” Kurt tutted.

“I know.” Vegas whined, her head in her hands. “I wouldn’t have done it if Puck wasn’t ignoring me.”

“Still not response, huh?” Kurt made a face of exasperation as Vegas shook her head.

“I’ve given up leaving him messages. I don’t wanna be clingy, but... I didn’t mean to kiss Sam.” Vegas groaned to herself. “I never thought I’d be the one to mess it up.”

“Hold the phone.” Kurt said. “You haven’t messed anything up. It was just a kiss, right?”

“A kiss is still cheating, Kurt.” Vegas said quietly.

“Not if he doesn’t know.” Kurt said. “Just don’t tell him.”

“Can I really do that?” Vegas blinked.

“Sure. In ten years when you’re married to the mohawked wonder and raising your beautiful badass babies it’ll be a distant blip on your memory.” Kurt said sagely. Vegas smiled at him and nodded.

“Okay. You’re right.”

“Of course I am, I’m your big brother.” Kurt said proudly, then pointed his finger at her accusingly, “Just don’t let it happen again. No more duets.”

“Not even with you?” Vegas asked.

“Well, I suppose that’s okay.” Kurt smiled.

“I could really use a bedroom duet right now.” Vegas said sadly.

“Well,” Kurt looked around, “I’m in my bedroom, you’re in yours. You’ve got your guitar, right?”

“I do.” Vegas grinned.

“What are you waiting for?” Kurt shrugged. “Let me hear those pipes and make me think of home.” Kurt closed his eyes expectantly.

Vegas giggled and picked up her guitar. She started playing the opening to _Hey There, Delilah_ and Kurt nodded approvingly as she sang.

**_Hey there, Delilah, don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen, close your eyes, listen to my voice, it's my disguise, I'm by your side_ **

Kurt joined in to harmonise the chorus and Vegas smiled happily, all her worries fading.

**_Oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me_ **

**_Hey there, Delilah, I know times are gettin' hard, but just believe me, girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar, we'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good_ **

Kurt took over for the next verse and Vegas accompanied him, wishing she could hug him.

**_Hey there, Delilah, I've got so much left to say, if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all, even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_ **

They harmonised again. Saying goodbye to him at the airport had been so hard, but she was keeping her promise of being there for Burt and Carole. The last thing they needed was an empty nest.

**_Oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me_ **

**_A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us and we'd just laugh along because we'd know, that none of them have felt this way_ **

**_Delilah, I can promise you, that by the time that we get through, the world will never ever be the same and you're to blame_ **

Kurt sang solo as Vegas tried not to cry again. It was all she seemed to do nowadays.

**_Hey there, Delilah, you be good, and don't you miss me, one more year and you'll be done with school, and I'll be makin' history like I do, you know it's all because of you, we can do whatever we want to, hey there, Delilah, here's to you, this one's for you_ **

“I’ve got to go babe,” Kurt said as Rachel’s voice came from the background, “But give Dad and Carole and Blaine all a kiss from me.”

“I will.” Vegas blew a kiss into the camera and Kurt returned it and then hung up. Vegas lay back on her bed feeling hopelessly lost. She hadn’t spoken to Sam since the kiss, and she wasn’t planning on mentioning it again. She was with Puck. That was the truth, and how it would stay. Sam had had his chance and he had blown it.

So why couldn’t she stop thinking about him?

**_Oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah, oh woah, oh, oh_ **


	78. Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas feels overwhelmed with everything already and imagines herself performing a Britney number to get her feelings out. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Circus by Britney Spears  
> Canon episode: 4x02: Britney 2.0  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (fantasy)

**_There's only two types of people in the world, the ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_ **

It was Britney week in Glee club and Vegas was feeling the pressure. She felt Sam look at her as she tried hard to focus on the task ahead, ignoring the feeling of guilt that threatened to engulf her. The fact was it was only the very start of the semester and already she felt overwhelmed. Sam wanted her to leave Puck, she wanted Puck to actually pay attention to her or at least explain why he was absent, Tina wanted her fashion advice, Unique wanted her as a mentor, Blaine wanted her to replace Kurt so he wouldn’t be lonely, Coach Beiste was giving her extra things to do as Captain, and now Mr Schue wanted them to sing songs to _Brittany?_ What about _her_? What about the others who needed help in this club? It was all becoming too much. She was beginning to feel like an animal in a zoo.

“Alright,” Mr Schue dismissed the club, “You have your assignment.”

“Mr Schue?” Vegas put her hand up before she could stop herself.

“Vegas.” Mr Schue turned to her and the others sat down again with a grumble.

“What if we don’t want to take part this week?” Vegas said, hardly believing she was saying it herself. They all frowned at her.

“Vegas?” Mr Schue said, instantly worried. “What do you mean? It’s not like you to turn down a performance... of any kind? Especially not to help out others?”

“I’m... I’m sorry that Brittany is feeling lost, but she’s not the only one in this club with problems.” Vegas said with a dry mouth. They were all looking at her.

“What do you have to complain about?” Sugar piped up from the back. “You’re like hella popular, you’re Captain of the football team...”

“You’ve got the boyfriend...” Tina added. Vegas glanced nervously at Sam.

“Your life is kinda perfect.” Unique added.

“It’s not like you to shy away from the spotlight.” Artie added a little judgementally.

The others continued to berate her until suddenly Vegas snapped, getting to her feet.

As she brought down her hand, the lights around her changed and she imagined herself standing in the middle of a circus ring as she performed a Britney number to suit her loud thoughts. She had the outfit and whip to match as she looked around to where the Glee club were dressed as circus performers.

**_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl, don't like the backseat, gotta be first._ **

She caught a top hat from somewhere offstage and spun it onto her head.

**_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots._ **

She took the juggling flames from Blaine as he circled her and demonstrated her own skills before throwing them back to him.

**_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot, when I put on a show_ **

Sugar, Tina and Brittany were gymnasts doing acrobatics around her as she sang and danced. Marley was dressed as a lion as Unique tried to tame her with a chair. Artie and Joe were the clowns, Mr Schue sat on a chair as some sort of critic and Sam was the strong man. It was disorientating as Vegas tried to take control.

**_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, spotlight on me and I'm ready to break, I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage, better be ready, hope that you feel the same_ **

She got the hang of it as she got them into line with her elaborate dance routine.

**_All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus, when I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, just like a circus, don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do, everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus._ **

She found herself next to where Sam was performing his strong-man routine and she found herself breathless as she watched him.

**_There's only two types of guys out there, ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared, so baby I hope that you came prepared, I run a tight ship..._ **

She whipped the whip in her hand.

**_So, beware.._ **

She turned back to the others and tried to push Sam from her thoughts.

**_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots, I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot, when I put on a show_ **

**_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, spotlight on me and I'm ready to break, I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage, better be ready, hope that you feel the same_ **

**_All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus, when I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do, everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus_ **

The song broke into the dance break and Vegas took to the air in an aerobatic hoop, twirling and twisting as thought she had done it her whole life.

**_Let me see what you can do, I'm runnin' this... yeah, like a what? Like a circus_ **

The ring set her down again and she broke into the dance routine as they others joined her.

**_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus, when I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, just like a circus, don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do, everybody let go, we can make a dance floor..._ **

“Alright Vegas,” Mr Schue nodded as Vegas broke from her fantasy, surprised at the normality of her surroundings. She looked down at herself in her ‘regular’ clothing and kinda missed the fancy bodice she had been wearing as the ringleader. “Of course... if you don’t want to submit a suggested song for the assembly...”

“Do you know what, Mr Schue?” Vegas shook her head. “Ignore me. Maybe I just need a focus.” She blinked, determined. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Sam’s and then looked away, guilty.

**_Just like a circus_ **


	79. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas dedicates her Britney song to Sam in an attempt to get him to back off. It seems to work perfectly, and she is surprised by a familiar face. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Cinderella by Britney Spears  
> Canon episode: 4x02: Britney 2.0  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well, oh yes you know it's true_ **

Sam caught Vegas’ arm as she hurried out of the choir room. She pulled out of his grip and waited until everyone was out of earshot before speaking to him.

“What?” She snapped.

Sam frowned at her, taken aback. “We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Vegas replied.

“We kissed?” Sam scowled, “That’s definitely something to talk about.”

“It was a mistake, Sam.” Vegas shook her head, her stomach and heart churning with emotion at the look in his eyes. “It shouldn’t have happened. You and me were over a long time ago.”

**_You called me Cinderella, all you had to do was yell, and I'd be there for you_ **

“Vegas...” Sam shook his head, “Don’t tell me you didn’t feel it too.”

Vegas screwed up her face. Why was he making it so difficult? “I didn’t feel anything except regret, okay? I’m with Puck, you just have to accept that. You had your shot with me, you blew it. This isn’t a fairytale. There are now happily ever afters... especially not for cheaters.”

“A kiss isn’t cheating.” Sam scowled.

“Of course it is. I broke Puck’s trust.” Vegas looked away from him, thankful the hall was empty.

“You told him?” Sam asked, a flicker of fear in his eyes.

“No.” Vegas admitted. “And I’m not going to because it...” She faltered as she looked back at him. “It meant nothing.”

**_Here I am, so try to forgive me, I don't believe in fairy tales_ **

Sam looked back at her. For a long time the simply looked.

“Alright.” He said with a nod. “I’m sorry.”

Vegas frowned at him. Was he really giving up that easy?

“It won’t happen again.” Sam shrugged. “I just had to see, and I did.” He smiled at her. “Friends?” He held out his hand.

**_Here we are with nothin' but honesty, I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay_ **

Vegas took his hand and tried to ignore the sparks that flickered from their fingers as she shook it. She had to push them down, ignore them. She released his hand and folded her arms over her blue dress again.

**_I'm sorry for runnin' away like this, and I'm sorry I've already made my wish, but Cinderella's got to go_ **

Sam smiled. “So, what song are you going to do for Britney week?”

“I still don’t know if I am.” Vegas shrugged.

“For the record,” Sam said quickly. Vegas had known he wasn’t going to let it go as easily as he said. She braced herself. “If you weren’t with Puck, we would totally be together.”

“Oh?” Vegas scoffed, “How do you know that?”

Sam smiled he adorable smile and she tried not to melt. “Because.” He said wisely. “I _do_ believe in fairytales... and in fairytales first love always wins. Even if you have to kiss a few frogs along the way...” He winked at her and then started to walk away, backwards. “I’ll be waiting at the strike of midnight for you, Cinderella, or for as long as it takes.”

He shrugged as though it was obviously as he turned his back on her and she leaned back against the lockers, her eyes closing exasperatedly. Why was he making it so difficult?

At least he had given her the perfect song for Glee this week... she started singing it as she watched him away.

**_From time to time I'd tried to tell just what was on my mind, you told me not today, come back, do that, where's Cinderella at? Was all ya had to say_ **

**_Here I am, so try to forgive me, I don't believe in fairy tales, here we are with nothin' but honesty, I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay,_ **

**_I'm sorry for runnin' away like this, and I'm sorry I've already made my wish, but Cinderella's got to go_ **

Performing the song in Glee club, it was so hard to not look him in the eye. She focused on Blaine instead. They had stayed up all night on the phone after neither Puck nor Kurt had had time to talk. He had helped her come up with a battle plan to ignore her feelings for Sam... make it clear in song. As a result she managed to look at Sam for the final chorus, putting as emotion into her words as possible as she tried to make it obvious that she wasn’t his fairytale. He seemed to get the message judging from his crestfallen face.

**_I'm sorry just tryin' to live my life, don't worry, you're gonna be alright, but Cinderella's got to go_ **

**_I used to say I want you, you cast me in your spell, I did everything you wanted me to, but now I shall break free from all your lies, I won't be blind, you see, my love it can't be sacrificed_ **

**_I won't return to thee, I won't return to thee, I'm sorry to say I'm running away now, don't worry you will be alright, I'm runnin' away I've made up my mind now, you're gonna have to let me go, cause she's gotta go_ **

Sam left quickly after Glee club and Vegas took that as a sign that he had received and understood. She thanked Blaine as he checked she was okay and told him she was going to go and run a few laps to clear her head. He told her to call him later if she needed to, Mr Schue complimented her on her emotional choice of performance, and Vegas made for the locker room, the words of the song still circling her head.

**_I'm sorry for runnin' away like this and I'm sorry I've already made my wish, but Cinderella's got to go, I'm sorry just tryin' to live my life, don't worry you're gonna be alright_ **

It was as she approached the locker room that her heart skipped a beat.

Puck was standing in the hall and he turned to her with a smile as if he had never been away.

**_But Cinderella's got to go_ **


	80. Born To Make You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas is reunited with Puck, only to realise she doesn't recognise him anymore. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Born to Make You Happy by Britney Spears  
> Canon episode: 4x02: Britney 2.0  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_I'm sitting here alone up in my room, I'm thinking 'bout the times that we've been through, oh, my love_ **

“Puck?!” Vegas shouted a little louder than she had intended as she ran down the hall to him, into his waiting arms as he picked her up in old Hollywood fashion and kissed her.

“Hey beautiful.” He said, setting her back down. He twirled her as he looked her up and down and she giggled. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“What are you doing here?” Vegas smiled incredulously at him. Her smile faltered as she remembered that he had hardly called her in weeks. “I missed you.” She said in a small voice.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a douche.” Puck took her hand and kissed it. “It’s been such a blur, days melding into one. I promise I’ll do better when I head back.”

Vegas’ face fell. Of course he wasn’t here for good.

**_I'm looking at a picture in my hand, trying my best to understand_ **

“Why are you here?” She asked quietly.

“Well,” Puck looked back at her and she hoped he would say exactly what she wanted. But, after all, it was Puck. “Family matters.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked, giving him one more chance to say the right thing.

“It was kinda last minute.” He put his arm around her shoulders and began to walk her down the hall. She screwed her eyes up and tried not to cry as he once again didn’t answer how she wanted.

“How long are you in town for?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“I have to be back for work in two days.” Puck said. “It really is a whistle-stop I’m afraid, baby.”

“Well...” Vegas swallowed hard. “Can we at least have dinner?”

“Sure.” Puck smiled and kissed her forehead, oblivious clearly to how he was making her feel. This wasn’t the Puck who had graduated. He was the Puck she had first met, void of all the progress he had changed with her as his girlfriend. She hardly recognised him.

**_I really wanna know what we did wrong with a love that felt so strong_ **

Dinner was short and empty. Puck talked non-stop about LA and Vegas barely had time to tell him anything about her senior year so far, about football or Glee or about how much she missed him. They didn’t even make love as he drove her home in his mom’s car. At least he kissed her goodnight, but the kiss felt different.

Heartbroken, she cried herself to sleep as she knew they were all but over, even if he didn’t seem to notice.

**_If only you were here tonight I know that we could make it right._ **

He was at school again the next day, once more without telling her. It was only as she saw him come out of the choir room that she even knew he was on campus.

“Puck,” She called, hurrying over to him with a smile, determined to make it work.

“Hey beautiful.” He said, glancing over his shoulder into the choir room.

“Were you talking to Mr Schue?” Vegas asked.

“Sorta...” Puck said. Vegas looked into the choir room and saw nobody but Jake. She frowned at Puck. “Keep an eye on him for me?” Puck caught her looking. She frowned further.

“Why?” Vegas didn’t understand. “Do you know him?”

“He’s my brother.” Puck explained.

“What?” Vegas had never felt more in the dark about someone she should know everything about.

“Half-brother. Dad liked to play around.” Puck shrugged. “Runs in the family, I guess.”

“What?” Vegas asked quickly.

Puck laughed and shrugged again, kissing her forehead. She couldn’t help but feel he was deflecting. “Nothing.” He smiled at her. It didn’t reach his eyes. “Drive me to the airport?”

“You’re leaving already?” Vegas asked in a hollow-voice.

Puck nodded. “It’s the Angelean way, babe.” He took her hand and she clung to his as they walked down the hall. She could feel him slipping away from her in every conceivable way.

**_I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy_ **

**_'Cause you're the only one within in my heart, I was born to make you happy_ **

“Puck...” Vegas said as they drove in silence. He was texting and smiling at something on his phone.

“Yeah, babe.” He barely looked up.

“We’re okay, right?” She asked quietly.

“Sure, babe.” Puck smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Always and forever, you and me.” He tapped the promise ring on her finger. She nodded, pained.

**_Always and forever, you and me, that's the way our life should be_ **

“Just as long as you remember that.” Vegas whispered, more to herself.

“What was that?” Puck asked, back on his phone. Vegas shook her head.

“Nothing.” She concentrated on the driving as a tear rolled down her cheek. It was on the window side so he couldn’t see. She turned on the radio to deaden the silence and, ironically, Britney filled the car. Vegas fought the urge to cry as she listened to the words. She started to sing them as Puck continued to text and smile at his phone. He didn’t seem to hear her or even care.

**_I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy_ **

**_I know I've been a fool since you've been gone, I'd better give it up and carry on, oh, my love, cause living in a dream of you and me is not the way my life should be_ **

**_I don't want to cry a tear for you, so forgive me if I do._ **

She wiped her eyes as they pulled into the airport car park and she prepared herself for the goodbye, the song still playing. He hadn’t even noticed.

**_If only you were here tonight, I know that we could make it right_ **

**_I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy, cause you're the only one within in my heart, I was born to make you happy_ **

**_Always and forever, you and me, that's the way our life should be, I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy_ **

She pulled up the car and cut the engine, ending the song, but she continued singing it as she watched him on his cell.

**_I'd do anything, I'd give you my world, I'd wait forever to be your girl. Just call out my name and I will be there._ **

She reached out her hand, the promise ring sparkling, to touch his face.

**_Just to show you how much I care_ **

She faltered before she made contact, looking at the ring.

**_I was born to make you happy, I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy_ **

She lowered her hand and cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up and saw that they had parked.

“We’re here.” She said, stating the obvious.

“Awesome, thanks gorgeous.” He leaned over to kiss her again. She clung to him, holding his head against hers as she savoured the embrace. She had a feeling it would be their last.

**_'Cause you're the only one within in my heart, I was born to make you happy_ **

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Vegas asked, feigning a smile as he got his bag from the backseat.

“No, it’s alright.” Puck smiled. “I’ll call you when I land?”

Vegas nodded, knowing he wouldn’t. “I love you.” She said in a small voice.

He winked at her and exited the car, wiggling his fingers at her through the window. As soon as the door shut she let out a sob, watching him walk away.

**_Always and forever, you and me, that's the way our life should be_ **

**_I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy, I was born to make you happy_ **

She waited until he was out of sight before breaking down in tears, allowing a few moments to let it out before composing herself again and checking her reflection in the rear-view.

**_Always and forever, you and me, that's the way our life should be_ **

Enough. She remembered Kurt’s words from a long time ago: _He’s not worth your tears._

**_I don't know how to live without your love_ **

She started the engine and set off, leaving Puck and the airport behind. She didn’t want to be alone tonight, so she made for Blaine’s. At least a night watching cheesy movies with her best friend would take her mind off it.

Blaine was very understanding as she cried into his shoulder through most of _Bride Wars._ He said all the right things and comforted her until, much later, it seemed Vegas' song to Sam had worked as he joined them on Blaine's bed. It wasn't awkward in the slightest, actually quite enjoyable, as they all three played Heads Up and laughed as friends should. Vegas didn't give Puck another thought... she knew he wouldn't call.

So they were all surprised when hours later Puck rang to tell Vegas he had arrived back in LA.

Perhaps she had been wrong about him?

**_I was born to make you happy_ **


	81. A Little More Mascara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Blaine treat each other to a makeover as he asks her to be his 'First Lady'. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: A Little More Mascara from La Cage Aux Follies  
> Canon episode: 4x03: Makeover  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Once again I'm a little depressed by the tired old face that I see, once again it is time to be someone, who's anyone other than me._ **

**_With the rare combination of girlish excitement and manly restraint, I position my precious assortment of pencils and powders and paint._ **

After everything Vegas had been through with Puck being back in town, and with her kiss with Sam, and Kurt moving away, she was beginning to lose herself. Thankfully Blaine had a solution.

Blaine came round after school on Friday night to tell Vegas he was running for senior class President, and asked her to be his running mate. She was more than happy to take him up on it, anything to stop her thinking about the topsy-turvy relationship she had with Puck.

“Am I running as your Vice?” Vegas asked as they lounged on her bed.

“Ah, well, I need to talk to you about that.” Blaine said, propping his head up on his elbow to look at her. She rolled onto her side to look back at him, intrigued. “Sam is my Vice.”

“Sam?” Vegas blinked at him. He reached out and took her arm.

“Please don’t back out because of him?”

“No, no.” Vegas shook her head and smiled. “I won’t. We’re friends now. And... after that one moment of weakness I hope we both got it out of our systems.” Vegas sighed and lay back.

“And... Puck?” Blaine asked cautiously.

“He’s, um... calling in regular again.” Vegas put her hands over her face, exasperatedly. “Why do I pick ‘em so complicated, Blaine?”

“Because otherwise there would be no fun.” Blaine poked her in the stomach so she squirmed and giggled. “Are you ticklish?” He asked.

“No...” Vegas looked at him through her fingers, clearly lying. Blaine smiled evilly and tickled her so that she shrieked. “Do you want me to be your First Lady or not?” She cried through his tickling. He released her.

“I do.”

“Good.” Her laughter died down but her smile remained. She groaned. “I just need to shake off the blues, you know?”

“I think I have the perfect solution,” Blaine put his hands on her wrists and pulled her upright, revealing her face as he took her hands. “Makeover.” He grinned widely.

**_So whenever I feel that my place in the world is beginning to crash, I apply one great stroke of Mascara to my rather limp upper lash._ **

**_And I can cope again, Good God! There's hope again!_ **

Vegas beamed at him. “Honey, music to my ears.” She grinned, sliding off the bed and taking the chair at her dresser, Blaine coming up behind her as he took her hair down from her updo. He started brushing it softly, marvelling at the thickness and wave of her brunette locks, and she scowled at him.

“Blaine,” She said cautiously.

“Yeah?”

“Did you pick me to run your campaign to appear more straight?” She asked frankly, pulling her bare knees up to her chest on the chair.

“No.” Blaine shrugged. “You’re my closest friend now Kurt’s gone, and I didn’t want to go it alone.” He met her eye in the mirror. “Plus, you’re totally hot.”

Vegas frowned at him and he laughed.

“What? I know a gorgeous woman when I see one.” He said innocently. “And sweetie, you’re gorgeous.”

“You sure you’re gay?” Vegas laughed, picking up her case of lipstick to rifle through shades as he began twirling her hair into new styles.

“50% sure...” Blaine said more to her hair than her. She stared at him in the mirror.

“Blaine...?” She said cautiously. “I thought your experiment with Rachel was conclusive?”

“With Rachel, yeah.” Blaine leaned over her to pick up a handful of bobbie pins and stick them between his lips, speaking through them as he met her eye again in the mirror. “But I’m still young, you know. Rachel may not have done anything for me but that doesn’t mean all girls won’t.”

“Does Kurt know this?” Vegas’ eyes sparkled with intrigue.

“No.” Blaine shook his head. “He was so upset when Rachel was after me, made me into such a gay icon, I couldn’t tell him.”

Vegas considered his confession as he fastened her hair into a First-Lady worthy up-do.

**_When life is a real bitch again, and my old sense of humor has up, and gone, it's time for the big switch again, I put a little more Mascara on._ **

**_When I count my crow's feet again, and tired of this perpetual marathon, I put down the john-seat again, and put a little more Mascara on._ **

“Do you have any girls in mind to confirm or deny this?” She asked after a short silence. Blaine shook his head, avoiding her eye.

“Forget I said anything.” He said. “I think I’m just missing Kurt.” He smiled at her reflection.

“I feel that.” Vegas nodded. “Sometimes I just wanna go downstairs and do a Broadway duet into hairbrushes at midnight like we used to.”

“Well,” Blaine shrugged, “Can I not oblige?”

“I don’t know?” Vegas grinned, “Can you?”

“I am at least 50% gay, after all.” Blaine winked at her. He held his hand out for her iPod. She handed it over and turned in her chair, her hair half-done and still wearing her silk jammies, as he plugged it into the dock. He scrolled for a moment and then grinned. “Perfect. Nothing says ‘makeover’ like...” He clicked play and Vegas grinned.

“Kurt would approve.” Vegas laughed as Blaine pulled her feather boa from her wardrobe and started over-acting the dialogue. She watched him dance and parade around with the boa for a little while, laughing, before getting to her feet and slipping on her heels with her pyjamas, draping her sparkly house-coat over it and dancing with him as they sang.

**_And ev'rything's sparkle dust, bugle beads, ostrich plumes, when it's a beaded lash that you look through, cause when I feel glamorous, elegant, beautiful, the world that I'm looking at is beautiful too!_ **

**_When my little road has a few bumps again, and I need something level to lean upon, I put on my sling pumps again, and wham! This ugly duckling is a swan!_ **

Blaine slid into her chair and she span him around to apply mascara to his eyelashes and lipstick to his lips, giggling as she sang the words. She ran her fingers through his gelled hair to restyle it, spinning him back round to look at his reflection. He approved his new appearance and she kissed his cheek with her lipsticked lips, adding to it.

**_So when my spirit starts to sag, I hustle out my highest drag,and put a little more mascara on. And ev'rything's ankle straps, Maribou, Shalimar! It's worth socking in my gut, and girdling my rear. Cause ev'rything's ravishing, sensual, fabulous!_ **

Vegas rummaged in her underwear drawer and pulled out the corset she had had since Rocky Horror, clicking it on and posing as Blaine pretended to take photos. She lounged on her bed with all the Hollywood glamour she could muster and he stood above her on the bed with his imaginary camera, both of them laughing too hard to sing properly.

**_When old me is tucked away, and, Vegas is here! When ev'rything slides down the old tubes again, and when my self esteem has begun to drift, I strap on my push up bra again, and literally give myself a lift._ **

They broke into a dance routine, using an old fancy dress cane of hers to perform a haphazard can-can, and then both collapsed back on the bed, giggling.

**_So when it's cold and when it's bleak, I simply rouge the other cheek, for I can face another day in slipper satin lingerie. To make depression disappear, I screw some rhinestones on my ear,and put my brooches and tiara, and a little more mascara on_ **

“Quite the First Lady.” Blaine brushed her hair out of her eyes as they looked at each other on the bed. Vegas vogued sarcastically and ruffled his gelled hair.

“Quite the President.” She retorted, breaking into laughter and lounging against him. "We should probably find a better look for the debate, though. Something a little less powder room and a little more oval room." She giggled and he joined in. Their laughter died down and she ran her fingers through the feathers on the boa still around his neck. “Thanks for cheering me up, Blaine.” 

“Anytime.” Blaine put his arm around her. “I’m always here for you.” He kissed her forehead and she laughed softly, content.

**_Sparkle dust, bugle beads, ankle straps, ravishing, fabulous, on! Ravishing, fabulous, on!_ **


	82. The Times They Are A'Changin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas drums up votes for Blaine's campaign and tries to work out who the girl that is making him question his sexuality might be.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Times They Are A'Changin' by Bob Dylan  
> Canon episode: 4x03: Makeover  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Come gather 'round, people wherever you roam and admit that the waters around you have grown, and accept it that soon you'll be drenched to the bone_ **

Campaigning for Blaine to win the election was taking up all the time Vegas should be worrying about the fact Puck had stopped replying to her again. She was grateful to Blaine, and to Sam, for giving her a focus.

**_If your time to you is worth savin', and you better start swimmin', or you'll sink like a stone, for the times they are a-changin'_ **

She had decided to model her election look on Jackie O, and as though on purpose Jacob Ben Israel had even snapped a very political photo of Blaine and Vegas getting out of the car at Breadstix, where they had gone for a strategy debate. Blaine had considered it good publicity in order to raise their votes, but Vegas wanted to do more. She printed badges and leaflets and took to handing them out in all of her free time. Blaine knew she was deflecting from her emotions and so her let her, but he was growing increasingly worried.

**_Come writers and critics who prophesize with your pen and keep your eyes wide, the chance won't come again and don't speak too soon, for the wheel's still in spin and there's no tellin' who that it's namin’._ **

**_For the loser now will be later to win, for the times they are a-changin'._ **

In preparation of the upcoming debate, whilst Blaine focused on moulding Sam into a suitable candidate for Vice President, Vegas decided to ‘busk’ in the halls to get people to vote for Blaine. She set up a chair ready for the busiest time and, much like she had done with Joan Jett for Kurt last year, she was determined to drum up interest with music.

**_Come senators, congressmen, please heed the call, don't stand in the doorway, don't block up the hall, for he that gets hurt, will be he who has stalled_ **

**_The battle outside ragin' will soon shake your windows and rattle your walls, for the times they are a-changin'_ **

She had Unique, Joe and Marley handing out leaflets and badges as she performed and found herself with quite a large audience. She hoped it would work as she kept their focus. She couldn’t help thinking about the photo JBI had taken. It had made it look like she and Blaine were a couple, and she wondered about Blaine’s confession. Once the election was over she would try and find out which girl had made him doubt himself. She wondered if it was Tina, they were quite close after all.

**_Come mothers and fathers, throughout the land and don't criticize what you can't understand, your sons and your daughters are beyond your command. Your old road is rapidly agin', please get out of the new one if you can't lend your hand_ **

**_For the times they are a-changin'_ **

The debate had taken an unexpected turn when Sam decided to take off his shirt and demonstrate that he was once a stripper. Vegas stood with Blaine in the dressing room and they watched as Sam made a fool of their campaign.

“Thanks for your performance,” Blaine whispered as they watched Sam body-roll, “Lets hope it keeps their votes.”

“Well, if it didn’t... Sam’s abs will.” Vegas giggled. Blaine laughed softly as he looked back at her.

“Thanks for being here.” He said in a quiet voice, his eyes meeting hers as he squeezed her hand. “For this, for Glee, for Kurt being gone...”

“It’s okay.” Vegas replied. “What else are friends for?”

Blaine nodded and sighed heavily, his eyes drifting as he tried to make sense of all his thoughts. They looked back to where Sam was exiting the stage and both applauded him half-heartedly.

“What are you doing?” Vegas asked.

“Making history.” Sam shrugged. “First gay President, first bisexual First Lady, first Vice to win votes with his abs.” He winked at them both and they shook their heads at him as Blaine took the stage.

**_The line it is drawn, the curse it is cast, the slow one now will later be fast, as the present now will later be past. The order is rapidly fadin' and the first one now will later be last..._ **

Sam redressed himself behind Vegas as she leaned against the flat and watched Blaine hold his own in the debate. He had a natural charisma that was undeniable. Vegas was glad to know him, to have him as a friend. She would get to the bottom of his bi comment...

He turned and winked at her and she smiled back. As he blew her a kiss, however, and she mimed catching it, the penny dropped in her mind. She knew who the girl was...

Crap.

**_For the times they are a-changin'_ **


	83. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas leaves Puck an ultimatum over voice-message. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Complicated by Avril Lavigne  
> Canon episode: 4x03: Makeover  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_Chill out, what ya yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before and if, you could only let it be, you will see_ **

Blaine won the election. Whether it was to do with Sam’s abs, Vegas’ campaign or the fact Brittany tanked remained to be seen, but for now they were enjoying their victory at the Breadstix afterparty.

“Team Slaingas!” Sam cried as he hugged them both.

“We’re gonna need a better threesome name.” Vegas laughed as she hugged him back and smiled at Blaine. Sam took off to get them drinks and Vegas slid into the booth with Blaine. She hadn’t concluded whether what she suspected was true yet. She held her hand out to him. “Congratulations Mr President.”

He smiled back at her and shook her hand. “Wouldn’t have done it without you.” He kissed the back of her hand.

“Yeah, you would.” Vegas retracted her hand and blushed. “You’re a popular guy, Blaine. The people love you.” She faltered as he frowned at his cell.

**_I like you the way you are, when we're driving in your car, and you're talking to me one on one_ **

“Have you got hold of Kurt?” Vegas asked quietly. Blaine shook his head and watched her check her own phone.

“Puck?”

“He’s not answering.” Vegas swallowed. “How hard is it to check, really?”

“You really think you and he are over?” Blaine asked softly.

Vegas took a deep breath and nodded. “I don’t want to be, or at least I don’t think I do. I don’t know... it’s complicated. It was so easy when he was here. I could tell what he was thinking with a look but... I’m pretty sure being in LA has made him revert to the playboy he was.” She twisted her ring around her finger. “I think I’m just holding on because I don’t want to be alone...” She breathed.

“Hey.” Blaine took her hand. “You’re not gonna be.” He smiled at her. “You’re my First Lady.”

Vegas giggled at him. “Yeah.” She met his eye for a moment and then retracted her hand again. She wanted to ask him outright but she didn’t want to make things awkward. She liked hanging with Blaine, he was easy. “I don’t know.” Vegas shook her head. “When he came back he was somebody else... someone I didn’t recognise. I know he graduated and grew up a bit but...” She sighed. “It wasn’t the Puck I fell in love with.”

**_But you become somebody else ‘round everyone else_ **

“Kurt’s the same.” Blaine shook his head. “Just talking to him I know he’s different. I’m happy he has this job and everything, but...” Blaine sighed. “He won’t even answer my calls.” He met Vegas’ eye. “How did we end up like this? Desperate for attention?”

“We’re not.” Vegas said defiantly, “We deserve it and we just chose people who right now aren’t giving it.” Vega scowled at her phone. “And I’ve had enough of it.” She made to get to her feet.

“Where are you going?” Blaine asked.

“I’m going to call Puck, and if he doesn’t answer I’m going to leave him a voicemail that says everything I need to say.” She sighed. “I could come back to this table single.”

“Sam’ll be happy.” Blaine met her eye carefully.

Vegas shook her head. “Sam and I are cool now.” She lingered on Blaine’s face for a moment, once again wanting to ask him... but if he was about to be all she had, she didn’t want to ruin it. “I’ll be right back.” She grinned at him for bravery and headed out the door to the parking lot, finding a quiet corner to call Puck’s cell.

**_You're watching your back like you can't relax, you try to be cool you look like a fool to me._ **

As predicted he did not answer, and so Vegas poured her heart out into his voicemail.

**_Tell me. Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated. Life's like this, you fall, and you crawl, and you break and you take what you get, and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you faking, no, no, no_ **

She looked back into Breadstix as she finished the call. She could see Blaine sitting alone at their table trying to reach Kurt and she felt her heart pang for him.

**_You come over unannounced dressed up like you're somethin' else, where you are and where it's at you see you're making me laugh out when you strike your pose, take off all your preppy clothes._ **

**_You know you're not fooling anyone when you become somebody else, round everyone else. You're watching your back, like you can't relax, you try to be cool, you look like a fool to me_ **

**_Tell me_ **

No. She could _not_ be getting feelings for her brothers boyfriend. Her brothers _gay_ boyfriend.

Half gay.

No.

She looked at her own reflection in the glass and took it in. She didn’t recognise herself anymore. When did that happen?

**_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated._ **

**_Life's like this, you fall, and you crawl, and you break and you take what you get, and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you faking. No, no, no. No, no, no_ **

She looked down at her phone as it bleeped to tell her Puck had listened to her message. Any minute now he’d reply, surely.

Nothing.

**_No, no, no. No, no, no._ **

She looked back at Blaine and wanted to go in there and talk it out with him. She hated this weird feeling between them. It was Sam all over again. Could something happen with Blaine? Not whilst he was with Kurt but...

**_No, no, no._ **

She turned away from the glass, frustrated, and leaned against the wall to try and organise the chaotic thoughts racing around her head.

**_Chill out, what ya yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before_ **

She headed back into Breadstix, her eyes on Blaine.

**_And if you could only let it be, you will see_ **

Vegas looked down at her phone as it bleeped. It was a voice message from Puck.

**_Somebody else round everyone else, you're watching your back like you can't relax, you try to be cool, you look like a fool to me._ **

**_Tell me_ **

**_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated._ **

**_Life's like this, you fall, and you crawl, and you break and you take what you get, and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you faking..._ **

She wasn’t going to listen to it tonight. Tonight was about Blaine, and Sam, and this thing they had achieved together. She pocketed her phone and headed back to the table, squeezing in beside Blaine and opposite Sam as they cheered to their time in office. She smiled at Blaine warmly and he smiled back as he clinked his glass against hers alone so that they could toast their friendship.

Vegas knocked back her drink and kept her eyes on Blaine, her mind reeling with possibility.

**_No, no, no._ **


	84. Your Love Is A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas finally listens to the voicemail from Puck... and it shatters her heart into pieces. She seeks solace in an unexpected companion. 
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Your Love is a Lie by Simple Plan  
> Canon episode: 4x04: The Break Up  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_I fall asleep by the telephone, it's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone, tell me, where have you been?_ **

Vegas didn’t listen to the voicemail for the next few days. Puck made no effort to message her in that time and so she figured they were over...

It was only as a second voicemail from Puck appeared after school one day that Vegas felt she should probably listen to the first. She waited until she was alone in her room before clicking ‘Play’.

“Vegas.” Puck actually sounded remorseful, “I got your message and I’m really confused. I thought we were good when I left Lima? Give me a call, please? We need to talk.”

 _We need to talk._ Vegas scoffed. That’s what she had been trying to do.

**_I found a note with another name, you blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same, cause I can feel that you're gone_ **

She hesitated before opening the second message. She hadn’t responded to the first, so what if he had taken that as her finishing with him. She twisted her ring around her finger as she tried to think what to do. A sudden thought struck her. What if the second voicemail was notification of some big romantic gesture? Like him flying out to see her, to make things right.

She snatched up her phone, perched on the edge of her bed and clicked ‘play’.

Almost instantly she regretted it.

**_Can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool, you can hide behind your stories but don't take me for a fool_ **

It was the sound of giggling, a man and a woman. The man was Puck, she knew that laugh. Then the sound of kissing... the man saying something Vegas couldn’t make out. Then the unmistakeable sound of...

She threw her cell across the room and covered her mouth, shock setting in immediately.

**_You can tell me there's nobody else, but I feel it. You can tell me that you're home by yourself, but I see it. You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know, I know your love is just a lie. It's nothing but a lie_ **

He had cheated on her, and he had dialled her whilst he did it. He had lived up to everything he had ever said he wouldn’t and she had the butt-dial as proof.

She felt broken.

**_You look so innocent but the guilt in your voice gives you away. Yeah, you know what I mean. How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you?_ **

She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t move.

For a moment she considered whether she deserved it. She had, after all, kissed Sam and not told him. But that was different. It was just a kiss... this was.

**_And do you think about me when she touches you? And could you be more obscene?_ **

Vegas broke down in tears on the edge of her bed, cradling herself as sobs racked her whole body. She felt betrayed. She had spent their whole relationship believing he could change, telling herself that he had, but after all of it he was still the same cheating douche he had always been.

**_So don't try to say you're sorry or try to make it right and don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late._ **

She wanted to call him, to have it out, but at the same time she never wanted to speak to him again. She wanted to talk to Kurt about it but she knew he would be too busy to answer. There was only one person who would listen.

**_You can tell me there's nobody else, but I feel it, you can tell me that you're home by yourself, but I see it._ **

**_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know, I know your love is just a lie, lie._ **

**_It's nothing but a lie, lie._ **

**_You're nothing but a lie._ **

Vegas snatched up her phone, pulled on her coat and didn’t give a damn that she looked like a sad panda clown as she told Carole she’d be out late and climbed into her car. As she drove to Blaine and Sam’s house her mind span with everything Puck had ever done or said, second guessing everything and trying to see why she hadn’t known this. He had been distant, he had missed calls, he had been unapologetic. She wondered how long this had been going on for, how many girls there were, how he could do this to her...

Worst of all how she could have fallen for him when she knew this was what he was capable of.

**_You can tell me there's nobody else, but I feel it, you can tell me that you're home by yourself, but I see it._ **

She pulled up to Blaine and Sam’s and hurried to the front door before the tears took her again. Blaine answered in his vest and pyjama trousers and instantly put his arms around her as she broke down against him. He helped her inside, explaining that Sam was out with Brittany and his mom was at her late night spin class, it was just them.

Vegas managed to explain through sobs that Puck had cheated on her. Blaine tried to question whether it was true or if she just imagined it, but she played him the horrific voicemail. He couldn’t argue with it then, so instead he opened his mom’s liquor cabinet and they took two bottles of Jack up to his room.

**_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know, I know, I know your love is just a lie, I know you're nothing but a lie, lie._ **

An hour and two relationship breakdowns later, they were both more than a little drunk and lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Vegas was wearing Blaine’s baseball jersey for more freedom to cry.

“I’m so sick of guys.” Blaine said bitterly. “Kurt never has time for me anymore. I’ve always envied guys who date girls. They’re way more attentive and would actually care about me. Look how many times you’ve tried to call Puck to talk things out? Kurt _never_ does that for me.”

“Don’t wish you had my relationship.” Vegas swigged from the Jack bottle bitterly. “Or... former.” Her lip trembled again. “How did I ever even think he would change?” She turned her head to face Blaine on the pillow, “Why can’t I find a guy like you who stays up with me late into the night crying and actually cares about me and how I feel?”

Blaine turned to face her, his eyes scanning her tear-stained face. “I care about you, V.” He said, his voice low and meaningful. He reached up to touch her face and wipe her tears softly. Her eyes darted between his. Nobody had looked at her like that in a really long time.

**_You're nothing but a lie, lie_ **

Blaine rolled onto his side and slid his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She didn’t protest as she set down the bottle and swept her hand up his bare arm. Their eyes were locked as they both asked silent permission, and then their lips met.

Before either of them knew how, Blaine had rolled on top of her in the dim light of his room as they both forgot their problems, lost in the experience.

**_Your love is just a lie_ **


	85. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas feels remorseful for her actions and tries to make sense of them. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Pieces by Sum 41  
> Canon episode: 4x04: The Break Up  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it, I don't believe it makes me real_ **

When Vegas woke up the next day it was not a welcome awakening. It took her a moment to remember the events of the night before, but her lack of clothing and Blaine in the bed beside her helped piece it together.

Crap.

Vegas looked at Blaine sleeping steadily and felt sick with the reality. It all came flooding back. The voicemail, the booze, the... she felt sick.

What had she done?

**_I'd thought it'd be easy but no one believes me, I meant all the things that I said_ **

She gathered her clothes and dressed hurriedly, regret permeating her every pore, but it wasn’t regret about Puck... it was regret about Kurt.

She looked down at Blaine sleeping as she zipped up her sweatshirt. He really was handsome, she had never really noticed before. Well, she had noticed, but she had ignored it given his sexuality. There was no question about that now.

Tears pricked her eyes as she felt torn and hated herself. Not for what they had done, but for the betrayal of it. Kurt was her brother and she had slept with his boyfriend.

Vegas had to leave.

**_If you believe it's in my soul, I'd say all the words that I know_ **

She got onto her knees and rummaged under his bed as quietly as she could to try and find her phone. It had fallen out of her pocket and she heard it buzz softly under the dresser. She snatched it up and pulled on her shoes as discreetly as she could whilst opening her cell.

It was a text from Puck: ON WAY TO LIMA, NEED TO TALK.

Crap.

**_Just to see if it would show, that I'm trying to let you know_ **

Vegas wasn’t going to wait for Blaine to wake. She had to get home, sort herself out, try to make sense of everything. She wanted to tell Kurt but she knew Blaine had to be the one to do it. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she headed out into the hall.

**_That I'm better off on my own_ **

As she passed the kitchen she heard Mrs Anderson and Sam in there. Vegas tried her best to tiptoe to the door, but a misplaced elbow known made her swear.

“Blaine?” Sam appeared, looking at her with a perplexed expression. “Vegas?” He took in her still wearing Blaine’s jersey. “What are you doing here? Did you stay?”

“Yeah.” Vegas brushed her messy hair back from her face, feeling sick with the guilt racking her body. “Blaine and I were talking real late and it just made more sense to stay.” She lied.

“Oh, well, do you want breakfast?” Sam asked innocently.

Vegas frowned at him, tears filling her eyes. She blinked them away. “I can’t,” She said, turning to the door, “I have to go.” She left before she broke down, leaving Sam frowning after her.

**_This place is so empty, my thoughts are so tempting, I don't know how it got so bad_ **

Vegas told Carole that Puck had dumped her, but refused any attempt Carole made to talk to her. She felt too guilty to look Carole and Burt in the eye and lie or avoid the truth. By the time school came round she was going crazy with guilt. Puck hadn’t contacted her since he said he was coming to Ohio, Blaine had sent a message saying he was flying out to New York to talk to Kurt. She had text him back and asked what he was going to say but the only response was: WE PROBABLY SHOULDN’T TALK FOR A WHILE.

She felt achingly lonely, but at the same time she didn’t want to see anyone. She hated herself for what she had done, but she hated Puck more for pushing her to do it. How dare he?

**_Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing can save me but it's the only thing that I have_ **

Kurt had text her to tell her about his latest Vogue.com conquest and she had broken down at his name. At school Sam seemed to know something was up as he made effort to talk with her. She wasn’t sure if he knew the details, or just that something wasn’t right. She sat emptily in class and even more so in Glee club, clutching her cell and waiting for any and all news that someone would give her. Blaine was still in New York from what she could tell. She wanted to talk to him but he was ignoring her.

**_If you believe it's in my soul, I'd say all the words that I know_ **

Her surroundings faded to slow motion as she imagined the perfect song to express her remorse, her guilt and her loneliness. She sang it to Blaine’s empty chair as everyone around her continued their business.

After Glee club was dismissed her song continued through halls, still walking slowly whilst everyone blurred past.

**_Just to see if it would show that I'm trying to let you know_ **

“Vegas,” Sam jogged to catch up with her in the hall as she bolted out of Glee club. “What’s going on?” He stood before her so she couldn’t leave. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” Vegas ignored his eyes and tried to side-step him. He blocked her way again.

“I know you better than anyone, V. I know you’re lying.” Sam said softly. “What’s going on?”

Vegas looked into his eyes and broke down instantly. He held her as she cried into his chest, letting it all out for the first time.

“Did someone die?” Sam said nervously as he patted her back.

“Puck cheated on me.” She sobbed. She knew Sam had done exactly that, but right now he was all she had. He held her a little tighter.

“I’m so sorry V.” He stroked her hair, no hint of _I told you so_ on his breath. “Is that why you spent the night with Blaine?”

Vegas jumped a little and looked at him. “What?”

“You slept over.” Sam explained innocently. He didn’t know. Vegas breathed out and nodded.

“Yeah. That’s why.” Her voice was hollow as she leaned back against his chest, letting him hold her for a moment. If she had slept with him it wouldn’t have been as bad as this. Why did he have to be out that night?

“It’ll be okay.” Sam said. “You’ll be back to yourself soon.” He smiled reassuringly at her. She wasn’t so sure.

“Thanks Sam.” She said emptily. “I have practice.” She didn’t, nor did she have the effort, but he nodded and let her go all the same.

“Call me if you need me.” Sam called after her as she made her way to her locker. She didn’t respond as he frowned after her.

**_That I'm better off on my own_ **

Vegas opened her locker and was met with the photos of her and Puck they had taken all through last year: anti-prom, football, Glee, Nationals, at a Bears game, picnic in the park, the time he had put ice cream on her nose... they were all collaged in the door of her locker. Above them, and perhaps worse, there was her favourite photo of her and Kurt.

**_I tried to be perfect, it just wasn't worth it, nothing could ever be so wrong_ **

She took down the photo of her and Kurt and looked at it sadly. She had betrayed him more than anyone, and she would never forgive herself for that.

**_It's hard to believe me, it never gets easy, I guess I knew that all along_ **

She reached out to lightly touch Puck’s face in their prom photo. Despite what he had done she couldn’t bring herself to hate him. She loved him and that was why she had done the things she had done. She wondered when he would get to Lima, when they would ‘talk’, whether he would admit what he had done, whether she would...

**_If you believe it's in my soul I'd say all the words that I know_ **

She took down the photos and piled them up inside her locker to be disposed of at a later date. She caught sight of her ring and looked at it with a frown. It felt ugly and heavy on her finger now, tainted by his betrayal... and hers. She twisted it and looked at it carefully, trying to find in her mind when it had all gone wrong. She couldn’t bring herself to take it off.

**_Just to see if it would show, that I'm trying to let you know_ **

She shut her locker with a heavy sigh and turned to look right into the eyes of Puck as he stood in the hall watching her, waiting.

Vegas felt her heart break completely.

**_That I'm better off on my own_ **


	86. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Puck break up for real and Vegas is left to pick up the pieces. 
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Thinking of You by Katy Perry  
> Canon episode: 4x04: The Break Up  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection_ **

“Puck.” Vegas breathed as she looked at him.

“Hey beautiful.” He said.

“No.” Vegas felt angry tears burst from her eyes as she raised her voice and held her hand up to stop him coming closer. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.” She sobbed, turning her back on him and walking away.

He was faster as he caught her arm to make her face him. “Vegas, we have to talk.”

“About what?” Vegas sobbed angrily. “About whether she was blonde or brunette?” She wrenched her arm out of his grip and wiped her eyes darkly.

Puck looked guiltily back at her. “I can explain.”

“Don’t bother.” Vegas ripped the ring from her finger and pushed it hard into his hand, turning away and continuing her storm off. He faltered, looking at the ring, and then followed her. He didn’t lay a hand on her, simply fell in step beside her as he walked backwards, appealing to her.

“You have to know why.” He said.

“No I don’t.” Vegas snarled at him. “All I have to know is that I don’t have to see you ever again.” For a moment she forgot her own infidelity as she focused on his.

“Vegas.” Puck took her arms to stop her, his grip too strong to break as he appealed to her.

“Get off me.”

“You have to hear me out.” He begged.

Vegas sniffed and met his eyes. She felt some of her anger melt as she remembered all that they had shared. “Not here.” She shook her head.

“Where?” Puck frowned.

**_Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_ **

Ten minutes later and they sat in her car in silence, stationery in the parking lot.

“You broke up with me.” Puck explained. “So technically...”

“I didn’t.” Vegas shot back at him. “Are you kidding me?”

“That voicemail you left me.” Puck argued.

“All I said was things were complicated. How is that explicitly a break-up?” Vegas glared at him as he frowned, calculating her words.

“Yeah, but then you didn’t call me back.” Puck argued feebly.

“What,” Vegas shouted, “Like you have hardly called me for weeks?!” She scoffed angrily. “Relationships are a two way street, Puck.”

“I had it hard out in LA.” Puck tried, but Vegas shook her head. She wasn’t buying it.

“Oh sure,” She growled, “I bet you have.” She looked away from him as she tried not to cry. “Do you know what else is a two way street? Cheating.” She looked back at him. “I heard everything so don’t even bother denying it.”

“No, what you heard was...” Puck started but Vegas exploded.

“What I heard was you with some woman. You butt-dialled me your booty call.” She burst into tears as she looked at him, her heartbreak seeping from her eyes. He looked back at her, tears in his own.

She didn’t recognise him anymore.

**_You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know_ **

“I thought we were done.” Puck said half-heartedly, looking away from her, ashamed. “We were moving on.”

Vegas just scoffed and shook her head.

“Vegas...” He said softly, reaching out for her hand but she snatched it out of his grip. For a long time they sat in silence as Vegas felt tears run down her cheeks. She thought about his pathetic excuses and all the things that had led up to this moment. She thought about her night with Blaine... she hadn’t allowed herself to remember details but now it was all she could focus on. For those few hours, she hadn’t missed Puck at all. Had she already moved on? Was this just going through the motions?

She wondered if Kurt knew yet, or when Blaine was coming back. What would their friendship look like now?

All because Puck had been too much of a coward to clarify.

She screwed up her face as she tried to get her thoughts straight.

**_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night, oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes._ **

“Vegas.” Puck said eventually in a small voice. “We need to make a decision.”

“I already made one.” Vegas looked back at him. “We’re over. You and me. Now we’re finished. Now you can sleep with whoever you want and not are about hurting me. Not that you did anyway.” She glared at him.

“Of course I did.” Puck shook his head. “V, for months I turned down every woman who looked my way, and there were a lot.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?!” Vegas spat at him.

“You have no idea what it’s like being your boyfriend. In this school, Vegas, you are Queen. I was always in your shadow, I was never good enough.”

“You were good enough for me.” Vegas sobbed. Her anger abated entirely and replaced itself with grief. “Puck...” Her voice broke. “You were all I wanted.” She shook her head. “And that was my first mistake.” She looked away from him. “I knew what you were like when I fell for you.” She sniffed. How could she have been so foolish? “I was stupid enough to think I could change you.” She whispered.

**_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter, like a hard candy with a surprise center_ **

“You did change me, baby.” Puck said gently. “You are the best decision I’ve ever made.” His voice was thick as he tried now to cry. “And I’m so sorry I screwed it up. I was scared.”

“Of what?” Vegas scoffed.

“That you would realise you could have anyone you wanted, and you wouldn’t want me anymore.” Puck admitted.

Vegas met his eye. It was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him.

“Puck...” Vegas sobbed. “You were the only one I wanted.” She put her hand over her mouth as she tried to organise her thoughts. “You were the best of them,” She sniffed and looked away from him.

**_How do I get better, once I've had the best. You said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test_ **

“Where did it all go wrong?” Puck asked after a long silence.

Vegas stared out the window, trying to pinpoint it herself. She shook her head, unable to. She sighed heavily. “When you left, I guess.” She admitted out loud.

“Were we foolish to think it would work?” Puck looked at her steadily.

She nodded slowly. “We were dreamers.” She scoffed. “Blinded, turned disloyal by fear and over thinking.”

Why not come clean now? Lift some of the guilt.

“Vegas.” Puck said quietly. She forced herself to look at him. “The last time I was here... I came to tell you...” He shook his head as she frowned at him. She knew what he was going to say before he said it. “I cheated on you before then, too.” Her stomach churned. She was right. “I was going to tell you, but then I laid eyes on you and I was sixteen all over again seeing you for the first time. I should have told you then. That was my first mistake.”

“You first mistake was thinking you could hold down a stable relationship.” Vegas swallowed dryly. She looked at him. She couldn’t tell him now. Not about Sam, not about Blaine. There was no point.

**_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_ **

“So what now?” Puck asked after another silence.

“We go our separate ways.” Vegas replied. “Nothing keeping you here.” She turned away from him, indicating that she wanted him to leave. For a long time he looked at her as she tried not to break down.

“I really did love you.” Puck said eventually in a small voice, before he let himself out of the car and walked away.

As soon as the door closed behind him Vegas broke down entirely, letting it all out through body-racking sobs. All the guilt, the fear, the worry, the loss, the remorse: out. She looked up in time to see Puck disappear in the distance.

That was it, they were over.

Now what?

**_Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_ **

Vegas had to come clean. She had lost Puck, she couldn’t lose Kurt too and the longer she left it the worse it would be. Blaine still hadn’t contacted her but she couldn’t wait for him anymore. She opened her phone and found Kurt’s number, looking down at the goofy photo he had assigned to his contact.

**_You're the best and yes I do regret. How I could let myself let you go._ **

**_Now the lesson's learned, I touched it I was burned, oh I think you should know._ **

She couldn’t bring herself to dial and locked her phone again, holding it to her forehead in exasperation. She felt so lost.

**_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you._ **

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it hurriedly. It was a text from Blaine, and her heart sank.

I TOLD HIM THE TRUTH. ALL OF IT. I’M SORRY.

Vegas looked at his words and felt something other than remorse for the first time since that night. She replayed it in her mind and found that she had actually enjoyed herself with Blaine. He wasn’t worth losing Kurt over, but maybe they wouldn’t have a choice. Maybe now all they had was each other.

**_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes._ **

**_Oh won't you walk through and bust in the door and take me away..._ **

Vegas was startled as her phone started ringing.

It was Kurt.

She hesitated before answering it, not sure what he was going to say. After the sixth or seventh ring, however, she knew she couldn’t and shouldn’t ignore it. She sniffed back her tears and tried to answer it as brightly as possible.

“Hey, Kurt. How’s...” She started but he cut across her.

“How could you?” Kurt sounded as though he was crying. “Don’t contact me ever again.”

He hung up and Vegas’ world shattered.

“Kurt.” She whispered, breaking into tears again. It was too late, the deed was done, the mistake made.

No going back now. 

**_Oh no more mistakes, cause in your eyes I'd like to stay._ **


	87. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas tries to move on but it's not easy. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word by Elton John  
> Canon episode: 4x05: The Role You Were Born to Play  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_What have I got to do to make you love me? What have I got to do to make you care?_ **

Blaine returned from New York and despite being exhausted, he made straight for Burt and Carole’s to talk to Vegas. He was met in the doorway by an angry Burt who told him he should probably leave.

“I have to talk to Vegas.” Blaine explained wearily.

“She’s next on my list.” Burt snarled, but Carole gently removed him from the door so that Blaine could enter.

“She’s outside.” Carole explained. She gave Blaine a look that stated that she should be ashamed, the same look she had given Vegas.

**_What do I do when lightning strikes me..._ **

Blaine headed through the house and out to the garden where Vegas was sitting on the bench-swing mournfully. She looked up as he exited the house and her heart flipped uncomfortably. She made to stand but he held up his hand to stop her, gesturing for her to sit and then sitting beside her. For a while they swung in silence.

“How bad was it?” Vegas asked eventually.

“New York? Awful.” Blaine glanced at her make-up-less face and felt he didn’t want to make it worse. Vegas nodded and let out a dry sob.

“I’m sorry.” She breathed. Blaine frowned at her.

“Why?” He shook his head. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for. We both did it. It’s neither one of our faults.”

Vegas looked back at him, glad that he didn’t hate her.

“Have you told Puck?” Blaine asked carefully. Vegas looked away from him.

“We’re over.” She confirmed. It wasn’t entirely because she had told him the truth... Blaine nodded understandingly.

“Well...” Blaine said heavily, “That’s that.” He frowned. “I’m not sure if Kurt took it worse because it was with a girl... or because it was you.”

“Because it was me.” Vegas replied.

**_And I wake to find that you're not there?_ **

“I don’t know... he was pretty pissed at my bi-phany.” Blaine sighed. “And Burt pretty much hates my guts.”

“Mine too.” Vegas said in a small voice, drawing her knees up to her chin.

Blaine turned to her. There was a pause, and then he said in a small voice so they wouldn’t hear, “You can always stay at mine if it’s difficult here?”

Vegas blinked at him. She wanted to take him up on it, for no reason other than not to feel unwelcome in her own home, but she shook her head. “It’s not fair on your mom.”

“It’s not fair on you to stay in a place you’re not happy.” Blaine pointed out.

“I deserve it.” Vegas shrugged.

“No you don’t.” Blaine said so defiantly that Vegas looked at him, shocked. “Vegas, the thing that Kurt forgot, and Burt and Carole probably haven’t been told, is Kurt treated me pretty bad. He didn’t care about me at all for weeks.”

“That’s not true, Blaine. You know he was busy.”

“Like Puck was?” Blaine raised and eyebrow as Vegas flinched uncomfortably.

“Kurt would never cheat on you...” Vegas pointed out.

“You forgot that he already did.” Blaine said.

Vegas frowned as she remembered the texting incident. Then, slowly, she leaned against Blaine’s chest and he put his arms around her companionably, two lost souls. It was starting to get dark out as he kissed the top of her head.

“We’ll get through it, V.” Blaine whispered. “It’ll be really hard... and we’ll regret everything we’ve ever done, but we’ll get through it. And I promise you... I’m not going anywhere.”

Vegas considered his words for a long time before replying in a broken whisper: “Me neither.”

**_What have I got to do to make you want me? What have I got to do to be heard?_ **

Vegas and Blaine found a new strength in their collective sin as they returned to school and had to deal with the aftermath of their break-ups. Blaine grew in guilt for his own actions but he was determined not to let Vegas feel guilty too. Vegas guessed he had told Sam when Sam gave her an unexpected hug in the hall and whispered, “It’s not your fault.” She was grateful he was her friend at a time like this, and Blaine’s friend too.

She couldn’t help but think it was her fault, however. Kurt was her brother and she had betrayed him. She had left him endless voicemails apologising and trying to explain but they went unanswered until her final attempt went to a blocked number. She had cried in the locker room for an hour.

**_What do I say when it's all over? And sorry seems to be the hardest word._ **

**_It's sad, so sad, it's a sad, sad situation and it's getting more and more absurd._ **

Vegas knew she couldn’t stay with Burt and Carole anymore, not without Burt glaring at her and Carole looking at her pityingly. Finn was back in town and he was unusually cold towards her. Vegas wondered what opinion Kurt had shared to form his thoughts.

It came to the point where Vegas had to make an announcement in Glee club.

“Mr Schue.” Vegas raised her hand in Mr Schue’s last meeting before he left for Washington.

“Vegas.” Mr Schue pointed to her. Finn looked to her unfeelingly.

“I just wanted you all to know...” She got to her feet and looked to where Blaine was frowning at her for a moment, “I resign from Glee club.” She swallowed hard. “Effective immediately.” She looked to Finn and he blinked back at her as she ignored the uproar from the others.

“You can’t, you’re our best singer!” Tina exploded.

“You’re my mentor!” Unique added.

“We need your expertise.” Sugar argued.

“You’ll just have to get on without me.” A tear rolled down at her cheek as Sam and Blaine tried to silently plead with her. She shook her head at them. The only one without an opinion was Joe as he frowned at her.

“Vegas?” Mr Schue said softly, “Is everything alright?”

“No.” Vegas replied. “I messed up, Mr Schue, and everything about Glee club reminds me every day.” She began to sob. “I’m sorry.” She ran from the room, leaving Sam to try and explain it away.

**_It's sad, so sad, why can't we talk it over? Oh it seems to me that sorry seems to be the hardest word_ **

Vegas shut herself in the locker room to cry about everything that had led to this point. She loved Glee club but if Finn was taking it over she couldn’t have him judging her every day.

“Vegas?” A voice came from the door and Vegas wiped her eyes and tried to be quiet so that they might go away. Instead the voice got closer, asking her name again, and Vegas realised it was Joe. He saw her shoes under the door and knocked on it softly.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out and tried to smile at him.

“Hi, Joe.” She said. She was a little confused: of all those who would come after her? She and Joe had never really been close due to his religious views, but he was alright as a person. “They send you to talk me into staying?” She sat down miserably on the bench.

“No.” Joe sat down opposite her. “I came to find you, figured you’d be here.” He looked around. “Does it always smell like feet?”

“Pretty much.” Vegas sniffed. Joe looked at her with her patient expression.

“Sam explained that you and Puck broke up, and that some difficulties with Mr and Mrs Hudson-Hummel mean you may need to move out.” Joe held out a tissue. She took it with a bemused expression.

“Sam said that all that?” She asked cautiously.

“Only to me.” Joe explained, “He just told the Glee club that you and Puck broke up.”

Vegas nodded.

“Anyway,” Joe continued, “I know you and God aren’t exactly tight...” Vegas scoffed in spite of herself, “But he teaches we should never ignore a soul in need. I called my mom and dad and they’re more than happy for you to take our spare room until you find somewhere else, or until your current home life sorts itself out.” He smiled at her as she frowned at him.

“You’d do that for me?” She asked, surprised.

“Of course.” Joe smiled. “I like to think you and I are friends.”

“We are.” Vegas replied truthfully. “I’m not sure though... do your parents know everything about me?”

Joe nodded cautiously. “They do now.” He smiled, his eyes shining, “Or at least... everything I know.”

“My sexuality and religion and everything?” Vegas asked warily.

Joe nodded again. “My dad’s learning to be pretty liberal since I joined Glee club and made all these friends. And as long as you don’t mind us saying Grace at meals and maybe keeping your opinions to yourself... I don’t see why you being Buddhist should have an impact.”

Vegas couldn’t believe her ears as she listened to him and took in his genuine smile.

“I know what it’s like to be a lost soul.” Joe added, taking her hand with both of his. “I’d like to help anyway I can.”

Vegas smiled genuinely at him. “Thank you, Joe.” She nodded. “I, erm, I might take you up on it. For a little while, anyway.”

“Of course.” Joe let go of her hand and smiled at her. “Talk to Mr and Mrs Hudson-Hummel. If you can’t work it out, give me a call. We can have the room ready by tonight if needed.” He wrote his number on her hand and stood up to leave.

Vegas looked at the digits for a moment before looking at him. “You’re not going to try and convince me to stay in Glee club?”

“If it’s going to be hard for you then it’s your choice.” Joe replied with a smile. “I’ll see you later, Vegas.”

Vegas nodded and looked back at the number on her hand. At least that was one small thing that she didn’t have to think about.

**_It's sad, so sad, it's a sad, sad situation and it's getting more and more absurd._ **

Burt was more than happy for Vegas to move out for a few weeks. Despite the fact Carole tried to have him listen to both sides, Burt was clearly of the mind that Vegas was tainted in his eyes. Vegas packed up some of her essential belongings and set off for Joe’s that evening, grateful to him for stepping up.

**_It's sad, so sad. Why can't we talk it over? Oh it seems to me that sorry seems to be the hardest word._ **

The Hart’s were kind enough people and once Vegas learned to ignore their religious idiosyncrasies she found herself able to settle in her new surroundings. They had a piano, and they had been more than happy for Vegas to play it as she sang about her emotions. The room was nice enough and Joe was more than happy to listen as he heard her crying through the wall. She had tried Kurt’s number again and found it still blocked, and then read a message from Blaine telling her he was always there and that he still didn’t blame her. Joe had pearls of wisdom when it came to putting mistakes behind her and she found herself able to talk to him easier than she had ever thought.

As she lay to sleep in her new bed and started to wonder whether quitting the Glee club was a mistake. Finn would get over it and be professional, she was sure. And what about the musical? Would she even bother auditioning? Did she want it, or should she concentrate on football? What about her heart? She hadn’t heard from Puck since he had left her car, and it seemed Blaine was determined to keep their friendship strong as though they hadn’t slept together. Clearly she had been right about him having feelings for her. Did she have feelings for him? She had never considered it, and now it felt wrong. Unless... was this supposed to happen?

**_What have I do to make you love me, what have I got to do to be heard? What do I do when lightning strikes me? What have I got to do? What have I got to do?_ **

She figured she would find out in time. Baby steps. Rebuilding her life piece by piece, that’s all she could do.

**_When sorry seems to be the hardest word_ **


	88. Breakeven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas deals with the aftermath of her break-up and her quitting the Glee club until Sam gives her some advice that means she can forgive herself. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Breakeven by The Script  
> Canon episode: 4x05: The Role You Were Born to Play  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_ **

Life without Puck, without Kurt and without Glee was empty. Vegas struggled on the daily to even bother getting out of bed and going to school. Blaine was hardly talking to her as he tried to make sense of what had happened. He didn’t blame her, her had made that clear, but talking to her around Finn felt like betrayal. Every day was getting harder and harder with no-one to turn to.

Joe was very helpful in keeping her motivated. Considering their friendship had mostly been based on the fact they were both in Glee club they were quickly becoming close now that she was staying in his house. He was just that kind of person. Joe just had that way about him, a welcoming vibe that was very welcome. He listened as Vegas cried out all of her concerns and in thanks she let him pray for her to find guidance and a path that would work for her to help her get her life back on track.

**_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_ **

Vegas had given up trying to contact Kurt. He had made it clear that he didn’t want to talk to her, and so slowly Vegas began to return to what she knew. Without the Glee club she threw herself into the football team. She was Captain now, after all, and something about calling plays was giving her a focus.

**_'Cause I got time while he got freedom. 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even._ **

Puck had made no attempt to contact her. Vegas began to question what parts of their relationship had even been real. Had any of it? She didn’t know how she could have kidded herself for so long. Was he hooking up with women out in California? Probably. There was nothing stopping him now. There had been nothing stopping him then. She was beginning to realise that she resented Puck for what he had done to her life. If she ever saw him again she would tell him exactly that.

**_His best days will be some of my worst, he finally met a girl that's gonna put him first. While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping, cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no._ **

**_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, and what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_ **

Vegas was unable to look her reflection in the face as she found she hated herself for all she had done. The person she had hurt the most was Kurt. Yet... somewhere in the back of her mind was one lasting thought...

_Blaine._

Now that she was no longer with Puck she was finding herself able to think about other things, and she was coming to the conclusion that her night with Blaine had been much better than she ever would have thought. For someone who had never been with a girl he certainly knew what he was doing. She found herself getting butterflies anytime she saw him in the halls. She would never act on her feelings of course, she wouldn’t. Not until he showed her he wanted to, if he ever did.

**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces_ **

**_They say bad things happen for a reason but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_ **

Vegas was putting away equipment when she heard a soft knock on the locker room door. She turned to see Sam standing there sheepishly. Her heart sank. Part of her had wished it was Blaine.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hi.” Sam replied.

“You don’t have to knock, it’s a locker room.” Vegas continued with her task.

“I didn’t want to just intrude.” Sam said, sitting down opposite her and watching her for a little while. “How are you?”

“Still alive.” Vegas replied. “That’s... about all I have going.”

“Blaine told me everything.” Sam said softly. “I feel like I can relate... just a little.”

“How can you relate, Sam?” Vegas turned on him. “Did you sleep with your best friends boyfriend? Did you lose the only place that’s ever felt like home? Did you give up everything in a moment of poor judgement?” She started sobbing and collapsed onto the bench. Sam scooted closer to her and put his arms around her as she sobbed.

“I can relate to one of those things, at least.” He stroked her hair from her face. “And I didn’t sleep with my best friend’s boyfriend, but I did cheat on my girlfriend with her friend. And I’ve regretted it ever since.”

Vegas sniffled as she looked at him. “The worst part?” She whispered. “When I went round to Blaine’s house...” She sobbed. “I was looking for you, but you were out with someone else.” She pushed him away gently and put her head in her hands. Sam stared at her for a moment as he took it in.

**_'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving._ **

“Brittany and me are just friends.” Sam said quietly. “Vegas, you know all you have to do is say the word and I would be yours.”

Vegas shook her head. “I can’t do that. And... you have to let me go. We wouldn’t work. I love you, but we are not good together. I’m toxic and I will destroy you.” Vegas sniffed.

“No.” Sam shook his head.

“Yes! Sam... we have to move on. If I had slept with you that night I would have just been using you. I love being friends with you too much to do that. I would have regretted it. Maybe not this much, but I would. I’m not a cheater, it’s not what I do.” She swallowed hard. “What I did...” She corrected herself.

“Puck cheated first.”

“So, what?” Vegas’ lip trembled. “I’m as bad as Puck?” She gasped sharply as she tried not to cry. There was a long pause. “I appreciate you coming to find me, Sam. I really do... but,” She shook her head. “I made my bed, and now I have to lie in it.” She sniffed. “I...”

“Come back to Glee.” Sam said. “We need you.”

“I can’t.” Vegas screwed up her eyes in exasperation. “I can’t stand in that room and look at the way Finn pities me, or the anger in his eyes. I can’t be reminded of what I did to Kurt every time I enter that room. I can’t look at Blaine without...” Her voice cut out as she sobbed before she could admit her feelings. She was so confused.

**_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even, no_ **

“At least audition for Grease.” Sam said, his arm still around her. “You can’t give up on music entirely.”

“Isn’t Finn directing it?” Vegas asked quietly.

“I’ll talk to Finn.” Sam said. “He knows you regret it. He knows Kurt wasn’t treating Blaine well, and he can’t talk after what he and Quinn did to me.” Sam’s voice tailed off and Vegas blinked mournfully at him.

“Why is being a teenager so hard?” Vegas sniffed. “When did it become a tele novella?” She managed a small giggle as Sam smiled at her. She rested against him briefly. “Thank you for listening.”

“Anytime.“ Sam kissed the top of her head. “Anytime you get tired of Joe and his prayer-ful family, you know you’re always welcome to stay at Blaine’s with us. In the spare room...” He added. Vegas sniffed.

“Joe’s alright.” Vegas nodded. “He’s... um... he’s a good friend.”

Sam smiled, understanding why she was deflecting the offer. There was a pause, then he raised his eyebrow. “So... Grease? You’d make an awesome...” He hesitated, “What’s the one with the hair? You know, beauty school dropout...”

“Frenchie?” Vegas asked.

“Yeah!” Sam clicked his fingers. “Or...” He shrugged. “Rizzo, but that’s only if it was opposite my Kenickie.”

Vegas laughed at him and bit her lip as he smile faded. “I don’t know. _Worst Things_ is possibly the worst thing I could sing right now.”

“What do they call it when an actor performs from experience?”

“Method acting.” Vegas said in a small voice.

“Yeah, that.” Sam nodded. “You’d be the best actress on the stage.”

Vegas shook her head. “I’ll think about Frenchie.” Vegas said, defeated. He nodded and smiled at her. She looked at him for a moment and then away. “I have to, er, get this finished.” She gestured to the closet and Sam nodded again. He stood to leave but stopped as he reached the doorway to look back at her.

“You deserved so much better than Puck, than Santana, than me,” Sam said quietly. “We all you let you down. None of this is your fault, V.” He lingered for a moment as she refused to look at him, listening. “See you at auditions.”

He left with his words hanging in the air. Vegas watched him go in silence, her brow furrowed as she thought about what he had said. Was it true?

**_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you, and what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK._ **

**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces. I'm falling to pieces._ **

Vegas sat back down and pulled out her phone, thinking of what Sam had said. She flicked through her photos of herself, or her and Puck, of her and Santana, of her and Sam. Each felt like a stab of pain in the gut but it wasn’t guilt... Sam was right. They had all mistreated her.

**_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain, you took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains, cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._ **

She stopped swiping on a photo of her, Blaine and Kurt. Then the guilt set in, but not because of what she and Blaine had done. No, it was because of what she felt when she looked at Blaine.

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing._ **

Vegas closed her eyes and made a decision. Sam was right and now she was going to make amends. They wouldn’t break her down. She wouldn’t feel guilty anymore. Sure, what she and Blaine had done to Kurt was unforgivable, but Kurt hadn’t made it easy for Blaine, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t done things in the past. Vegas was going to take back her life and stop wallowing. The first part of that was auditioning for Grease. She had to get her mojo back.

**_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in, cause I got time while he got freedom, cause when a heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't breakeven no_ **

She left the locker room and headed for the bulletin board to write her name. She hesitated for a moment in the column for ‘desired role’. She drew a vertical line to write _Rizzo_ , but then her chest tightened as she saw the entry above hers.

Unique Adams: Rizzo.

Vegas couldn’t do that to her. She was done tearing other people down, and so she wrote _Frenchie._ Almost everyone could call her a bitch if they wanted, but she knew she wasn’t one. She couldn’t do that to Unique.

Vegas turned away from the board with a sense of pride in her decision. She caught Sam’s eye at the end of the hall and he nodded at her approvingly. She smiled back at him, grateful.

**_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you..._ **

Now all that remained was to choose an audition song... and talk to Blaine.

**_And what am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK._ **

**_I'm falling to pieces yeah, I'm falling to pieces yeah, I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces yeah, oh it don't breakeven no_ **

She found him in the yard where he had sung countless songs to Kurt, feeling sorry for himself. He looked up as she approached and wouldn’t let him run away this time. She sat beside him, determined.

“Blaine,” She took his hand, “What’s done is done. There’s no going back, only forward. And the worst part of all of it is the fact that I don’t have you to go through the aftermath with. You and me... you’re my best friend, Blaine. I need you in my life. And I think you need me. Please let me in again.” Blaine met her eye and her heart did a back-flip. There was a pause, and then he nodded. She smiled at him, grateful. She could deal with her feelings if it meant he was there.

**_Oh it don't breakeven no, oh it don't breakeven no._ **


	89. Only The Lonely (Know How I Feel Tonight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas auditions for Grease. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Only the Lonely by Roy Orbison  
> Canon episode: 4x05: The Role You Were Born to Play  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Only the lonely know the way I feel tonight, only the lonely know this feeling ain't right._ **

Vegas still wasn’t ready to return to Glee club, if they would even let her, but she was prepared for her audition at least. She had decided on a fitting 1950s song to fit the musical and was standing by her decision not to audition for Rizzo. She felt good about it for the first time in a while. Her voice was out of practice, but she was ready. Or, she had been until Finn confronted her.

“I’m not sure you should audition.” He approached her at her locker. It had been a few weeks now since the incident and Vegas had moved out and in with Joe. She had hardly seen Finn in that time, whether because she had been avoiding him or he had been avoiding her.

“Hi Finn, how are you.” Vegas didn’t rise to it as she calmly replaced her books.

“I saw your name on the sheet. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Finn folded his arms.

“Don’t you?” Vegas looked at him coolly. “Why’s that?”

“Because of what you did.” Finn frowned as though it were obvious.

“Is Blaine auditioning?” Vegas shut her locker and folded her own arms.

“Well, yes, but...”

“Because you need all the male voices.” Vegas looked at him carefully.

“I’m not happy about it.”

“Clearly.” Vegas swallowed hard and stood her ground. “I will be auditioning, Finn, and if I find out you jeopardise my audition because of what happened... I will officially lose all respect for you.” She narrowed her eyes at him carefully.

“You mean like I have for you? You know, you’ve never given me a straight answer as to why you did that to Kurt.” Finn shook his head. ”I’m trying to understand.”

Vegas took a deep breath. “Let me spell it out for you. Do you know what it’s like to feel so lonely that it hurts? It physically hurts. And then to find out that not only are you lonely, but you’re also an idiot who let a man walk all over you because you thought he was better than everybody told you. So you feel stupid for ever letting him in, for sharing your heart and your aspirations and your bed...” She fought the urge to cry. She was past that. “So you seek comfort in the only person who will give it to you. You don’t mean it to happen, you didn’t seek it out, but you did it. And then you spend every day afterwards not only regretting it, but finding yourself more lonely than before because the very people...” She poked him in the chest and looked away from his face, “Who should have seen you struggle... accuse you and take away the only things you have left. Kurt isn’t innocent in this, Finn. And neither are you. Do you not remember what you did to Sam?” She met his eye. He scowled at her. “So yes, I am going to audition. I’m going to remind myself that I’m not the bitch everybody thinks I am. I deserve happiness too. And I’m going to be the best damn audition you have ever seen.”

She glared at him once more before turning and walking away from him, high on her own empowerment. She was done with people gossiping behind her back. She would show them all.

**_There goes my baby, there goes my heart, they're gone forever, so far apart. But only the lonely know why I cry_ **

“Vegas.”

Vegas looked up from where she was preparing for her audition with her guitar and into Wade’s face.

“Hi.” She smiled. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long.” She frowned. “Where’s Unique?”

“She’s been told she’s not allowed to come out and play at school.” Wade shrugged.

“Bullshit.” Vegas replied, shaking her head and setting down her guitar. “By who?”

“Sue.” Wade said in a small voice. “Principal Figgins. Everyone in power.”

“Wade, I’m so sorry.” Vegas shook her head. “I’m sorry I’ve not been there.”

“I’m not sure you could have done anything.” Wade sighed. “Anyway. I came to say... I know you were thinking of auditioning for Rizzo...”

“Not against you.” Vegas shook her head again. “I couldn’t.”

“You should.” Wade said in a small voice. “I won’t be auditioning.”

“What?!” Vegas stood up. “Wade, you have to. You would kickass as Rizzo.”

Wade gave her a tiny smile. “I would, but... I don’t want to stir the pot.”

“Screw the pot.” Vegas took Wade’s hands. “You get one life, Wade, don’t waste it doing what other people want you to do. You want to audition for a part everyone thinks you shouldn’t, you audition. You want to sing a song everyone thinks you shouldn’t, you sing it. You want to date someone everyone thinks you shouldn’t...” She faltered as Blaine exited the stage behind Wade. Vegas met his eye for the smallest moment before he walked away with a shake of his head. Vegas blinked and finished her sentence. “You date them.” She looked back to Wade. “I’m not auditioning for Rizzo. That part is and should be yours and yours alone.” Vegas offered Wade a hug and he took it, both of them grateful for the contact.

“Thanks Vegas.” Wade said as they broke apart. “You really are the best mentor.” He smiled at her. “I wish you’d come back to Glee club. It doesn’t matter what you did or didn’t do... we’ve all done things. We need you. It’s not the same without you.”

“Yeah, well...” Vegas sighed. “That’s down to Finn.”

“Next!” Artie’s voice came from the auditorium.

“Break a leg.” Wade smiled as Vegas picked her guitar back up.

“Thanks, you too.” Vegas smiled at him. “Tell Unique I said that.” She winked and entered the stage.

**_Only the lonely, only the lonely, know the heartaches I've been through._ **

**_Only the lonely, know I cry and cry for you._ **

Vegas took centre stage and blinked in the spotlight as she made out Artie and Finn sitting at the desk.

She took a deep breath at Finn’s silhouette and closed her eyes for a second. She had to prove herself.

No. She had nothing to prove.

She opened her eyes and grinned widely.

“My name is Vegas Cleaver and I’m auditioning for Frenchie.”

She played the first chords and noticed, as she looked up, Sam smiling at her from the empty stalls. He gave her a thumbs up as she started singing, glad to be back at it. Beside him as she reached halfway through the song, Blaine entered to watch. Vegas met his eye and stopped herself faltering.

**_Maybe tomorrow, a new romance, no-o-o more sorrow, but that's the chance you've got to take, if your lonely heart breaks._ **

“Thank you, Vegas.” Artie said once she was finished. There was a pause. “Frenchie, you say? Not Rizzo...?”

“No.” Vegas replied firmly, catching Wade’s eye in the wings where he was watching, “That role belongs to a friend. I won’t take it from them. I’m not that kind of person.” She looked to Finn determinedly.

“Very well.” Artie replied. “Thank you. We’ll let you know.”

**_Only the lonely._ **


	90. Sandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas makes progress with Blaine but then Kurt throws a spanner in the works. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Sandy from Grease  
> Canon episode: 4x06: Glease  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)  
> (*Also features 'There Are Worse Things I Could Do')

**_Stranded at the drivin', branded a fool, what will they say Monday at school?_ **

“Vegas.” Finn called as Vegas ran drills on the football field. She turned as he approached and composed herself with dignity.

“Finn.” She replied diplomatically. “Carry on fellas,” She shouted as Finn pulled her away. “What do you want, Finn? I’m busy.”

“I came to apologise.” Finn said in a low voice. “What I said to you wasn’t cool. It was selfish and small minded and... I’m sorry.” He met her eye. “You know I don’t think of you like that.”

“Do I?” Vegas asked with a scoff. “You’re a pretty good actor, Finn. You had me going there thinking you hated me.”

“I was just... caught up over Rachel and I guess I was raw.” He looked at her, concerned. “Do you forgive me?”

Vegas considered his words for a moment and then smiled. “Of course I do. You’re my brother.” She hugged him, happy to be on good terms with him again.

“Great.” Finn pulled away. “So you’ll come back to Glee?”

Vegas made a face. “I’m not so sure. I love it, of course I do, but...” She sighed. “He’s everywhere in that room. I can’t move on if I’m anchored to the mistakes of my past.”

“See how you feel after the musical.” Finn said. He sighed. “Artie wants to offer you Rizzo.” He said in a small voice. Vegas stared at him.

“No.” She shook her head. “I don’t want Rizzo. I thought I made that clear. If Unique doesn’t get that role then there should be no musical.”

Finn frowned at her. “You’re serious?”

“Of course I am. Unique wants it so bad, and she deserves it.” Vegas frowned back at Finn. “If Artie gives me role I will turn it down and unique will get it by default, so just convince him to give it to her to start with.” Vegas said.

“You’re right.” Finn nodded. “Of course.” He met her eye. “You know that means you won’t be in the musical? Frenchie is going to Sugar.”

Vegas felt her heart sink but she kept a brave face. “Okay.” She smiled. “I’m busy with football anyway. I’m happy to do make-up.” She gestured to her own face. “You know I’m good for it.” She smiled. “Thanks for telling me, Finn.”

“No problem.” Finn swallowed hard and looked out over the field. “What do you think of Ryder?”

“Ryder?” Vegas looked over to where Ryder was doing the worm. She giggled. “He’s a good guy.” She looked back to Finn. “Why?”

“We’re considering him for Danny.” Finn frowned.

“You should totally do it.” Vegas grinned. “That’s a really good choice, Finn.”

Her smile faded.

“What?” He asked, frowning.

“I’m sorry about you and Rachel. I feel like, with everything, I didn’t get chance to say.”

“Yeah, well. These things happen. Sorry about Puck.” Finn said. “You deserve better.”

Vegas sighed. “So I’ve heard.”

“See you in rehearsal.” Finn smiled at her and jogged away. Vegas watched him and tried to not feel bitter about losing out on a main role in Grease. She was happy she had stepped down for Unique. It was the right thing to do... but still. A small part of her wished she was the one singing _Worst Things._

**_Sandy, can't you see I'm in misery? We made a start, now we're apart, there's nothing left for me._ **

Vegas was heading to her car when she felt a hand on her arm. It was getting dark after practice so it took her a moment to realise it was Blaine waiting for her on the wall outside school.

“Blaine?” She asked. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yeah.” Blaine said. “I thought practice finished earlier.”

“I was putting stuff away, I didn’t know you were waiting.” Vegas put the back of her hand on his cheek, concluding he was frozen. “How long have you been out here?”

“Long enough.” Blaine shivered in his coat. “It’s cold in Ohio.”

“Yeah.” Vegas laughed. “What did you want me for?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie with me.” Blaine said in a hurried gabble that could have been for the cold, or could have been nerves.

Vegas’ eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Blaine said. “I figured...” His teeth chattered as he met her eye. “There’s no point losing what we have over everything that has happened. I need you in my life, Vegas. And they’re playing _Casablanca_ at the drive in. I know it’s one of your favourites. Thought it might help us get in the mood for Grease.”

Vegas felt her heart sink at the thought of Grease, but she forced a smile as she nodded. “That sounds nice. When?”

“Tomorrow night?” Blaine asked.

“Sure.” Vegas smiled.

“Awesome. I’ll pick you up at seven.” Blaine grinned.

“Sounds good. Now get home before you freeze.” Vegas pushed him lightly and they both separated for their own cars. She watched Blaine climb into his and couldn’t help but feel a mixture of emotions as she watched him. She couldn’t help the way she felt, but she wished she could.

**_Love has flown, all alone I sit and wonder why yi-yi-yi, oh why you left me, oh Sandy, oh Sandy._ **

The drive-in was as good as Vegas could ever have hoped. She had worn one of the best dresses that she had taken to Joe’s and it was like old times as they sat in Blaine’s car quoting the dialogue. It was as if the last few weeks hadn’t happened. It was nice to know they were able to be civil together.

The difficulty came when he drove her home again. He pulled up the car and took her arm as she made to leave.

“V.” He said quietly. “I think we should talk.”

Vegas sat back in her chair and shifted uncomfortably as she met his eye. “Okay.” She said in a small voice. “What about?”

“I think you know.” Blaine met her eye. There was a long pause as she tried to regulate her breathing. “The reason... I kissed you... on that night.” He scanned her face. “I really like you, Vegas. You’re the first girl ever that I’ve felt this deeply about.” He sighed as he broke eye contact. “But I just can’t do anything about my feelings. Not now... not so soon after...”

“I know.” Vegas replied in a heavy voice. He looked back at her. “I feel the same... about all of it. What we did to Kurt wasn’t cool...” She bit her lip, “But I can’t deny that I feel the same way about you.” He blinked at her. “And I’ll be there when, and if, you decide you want... more.” She smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Thank you for making this so easy.” Blaine took her hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m so pleased things aren’t awkward.”

“Why would they be?” She nudged him. “We’re Blegas, after all.” He laughed. “Thanks for a great night.” She kissed his cheek before she could stop herself. There was a moment as their eyes met, and then she forced herself to get out of the car and head up to Joe’s house. She turned at the door to wave him off, feeling her cheeks flush from disappointment. If this was what grown up relationships felt like they sucked.

**_Baby, someday, when high school is done, somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one, in heaven forever and ever we will be, oh, please say you'll stay, oh, Sandy!_ **

Vegas was beginning to enjoy herself on working on hair and make-up for the show. Hanging out with her Glee friends made her realise they still loved her and wanted her back, Tina especially. They worked closely in wardrobe and she begged her almost daily to come back. Eventually, the day before the show, Vegas caved.

“Alright.” She said, surrounded by Tina, Joe, Sam and Blaine as she teased hair into quiffs and Tina straightened ties, “I’ll come back.”

“Knew it.” Sam met her eye in the mirror and grinned.

“Our prayers have been answered.” Joe smiled at her. He and Vegas had gotten quite close in the time she had been staying at his house. Vegas met Blaine’s eye in the mirror before her as he nodded in approval.

“It’s not the same without you.” He said in a quiet voice. “You being back will give me a reason to stay.”

Vegas frowned at him but was stopped from questioning further by Wade entering.

“Hey,” Vegas looked at him in the mirror, “Where’s Unique? She has to be fitted.” Vegas held up the wig and turned to Wade.

“I’m not doing the show.” Wade said in a small voice.

“What?!” The uproar followed until Vegas quietened them.

“Why?” She asked gently.

“My parents don’t think it’s a good idea.” Wade said quietly. Vegas threw her arms around him.

“This is bullshit.” She said. “We’ll appeal it, we’ll talk to them...”

“It’s too late, Vegas.” Wade shook his head. “Rizzo has left the building.”

“Does Finn know?” Vegas asked as she looked at Wade.

“Finn does.” Finn appeared in the doorway. He sighed heavily and threw a Pink Ladies jacket at Vegas. “You’ve got twenty-four hours to be off book.”

“What?!” Vegas caught the jacket and shook her head, “No.” She looked at Wade, feeling she was betraying him.

“You have to.” Wade nodded. “It’s what Unique wants.” He gave her a smile.

Vegas frowned, taking it all in, then, as she felt all eyes on her, nodded slowly.

Vegas looked down at the jacket and swallowed hard before meeting Wade’s eye.

“I’ll do Unique proud.” She nodded. “I promise.”

There were quiet cheers of relief as Vegas tried not to think about singing _Worst Things._ Sam could be heard saying ‘at least I know she’s a good kisser’. She looked over her shoulder to where Blaine was looking at her in concern. He knew exactly what she was thinking, too. Vegas looked away from him. She would have no problems coming up with the emotions.

**_Sandy, my darlin', you hurt me real bad, you know it's true, but, baby, you gotta believe me when I say I'm helpless without you._ **

It was opening night and Vegas was ready to sing _Worst Things_ as Rizzo. She sang ‘Sandy’ to herself as she finalised her make-up. She had known the lines since she was a kid, so learning book wasn’t hard. It was not getting carried away in emotions that would be difficult.

She was ready for her big scene when she found Blaine sitting in the darkness of backstage in his Teen Angel costume. She hesitated, ignoring the places lights, to approach him.

“Blaine?” She asked quietly. He looked up at her.

“V, you look great.” He sniffled.

Vegas’ heart sank. “What is it?”

“Kurt’s here.” He said in a small voice, getting to his feet. Vegas’ jaw dropped and fear enveloped her.

“What?!”

“I saw him before.” Blaine frowned. “He, er,” He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Break a leg.” He nodded.

“What did Kurt do?” Vegas asked quietly. She could hear the music start up.

Blaine met her eye and held her gaze for a long time before he looked away again darkly. “He, er, said he hoped you and I would be really happy together.” He swallowed hard.

Vegas’ heart sank. Just like that Kurt had condemned them. How could they ever be now? Vegas made her way out to sing _Worst Things_ and found Kurt in the audience. As she sang she dedicated the words to him in her head.

How dare he?

No. She was determined. If she and Blaine were ever going to work they couldn’t let his ex dictate it.

She knew Kurt was hurting but so were they, and if Kurt was going to be that selfish... there were worse things she could do.

**_Love has flown, all alone, I sit, I wonder why yi-yi-yi,oh why you left me, oh Sandy. Sandy, Sandy, why yi-yi-yi, oh Sandy_ **


	91. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam convinces Vegas to return to the Glee club, but a message from her ex leaves her questioning how strong she really is. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down  
> Canon episode: 4x07: Dynamic Duets  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Well, I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_ **

“Vegas.” Sam shut her locker so that she blinked at him, torn from her thoughts.

“Hi, Sam.” She said. “I wasn’t finished.”

“Were you lying...?” Sam asked, folding his arms, “Or were you just saying what we wanted to hear?”

Vegas blinked at him. “I’m... sorry?” She asked.

“Glee club.” Sam said. “We need you.”

“Oh.” Vegas opened her locker again.

“Well, which one is it?” Sam demanded.

“Sam,” Vegas sighed. “Look... I don’t know. I’m so busy with football and...”

**_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_ **

“Avoiding Blaine?” Sam suggested. Vegas met his eye. “I know what your face looks like when you like someone, V.” Sam said in a whisper. She looked away from him again, focusing on the contents of her locker. “Those expressions used to be reserved for me. And I’ve seen you aim them at Santana and at Puck.”

Vegas closed her eyes. Hearing Puck’s name was still raw.

**_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_ **

“Sam...” Vegas said weakly but Sam shook his head.

“We need you back, V.” Sam repeated. “The Warblers stole our Nationals trophy and morale is really low...”

“Wait, what?” Vegas looked at him. “The Warblers?”

“Yeah.” Sam said. “They have a new Head Warbler. Blaine’s gone to get the trophy back now...”

“Blaine has?”

**_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, after all I knew, it had to be something to do with you_ **

“I’m worried him being back in Dalton will cause him to fall to the dark side. Plus every ones falling out in Glee club and it’s just not great right now. They need stability, they need... someone with spidey-sense.” Sam said. Vegas raised an eyebrow. “We need you, V.” He said for the third time.

Vegas blinked at him. She sighed and shut her locker. “Okay.” He punched the air triumphantly. “For you, Sam.”

“Just call me your kryptonite.” He said in his best Superman voice, “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

Vegas sighed. There was only one person who she would class as her kryptonite right now, and he was apparently currently at Dalton. She was grateful, nonetheless, that Sam was willing to fight so hard for her. She smiled at him. She looked Sam up and down as the bell rang, indicating the day was over, taking his grey suit. “What are you wearing?”

**_I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end_ **

“Oh, this is my costume. I’m the Human Chameleon.” He gestured at himself. Vegas laughed.

“Don’t tell me Finn’s got you all doing Superhero songs.”

“Dynamic Duets, actually.” He said. Vegas raised an eyebrow. “He’s combining it with our Sidekick club. Everyone’s a part of it: all the Glee kids, Tina, Blaine, Joe... I’m surprised he hasn’t said anything.”

Vegas thought about it. She had noticed him making a cloak as his family watched _Passion of the Christ_ last night. She had decided to just go to bed and hadn’t asked.

“You should join in.” He hooked his arm in hers, bringing her out of her thoughts, and she hesitated as she looked at him. “Hey, you can be my Dynamic Duet.” He grinned widely, “No funny business, I swear. Just your debut back into Glee.”

“That’s a triumphant return, not a debut.” Vegas giggled. “What would I even be?”

Sam stopped on their way to the choir room to stand back and take in the dress that she was wearing. It was white and red and resembled a playing card with the large heart pattern. She had done her make-up to match, wore red heart heels and her hair was in some sort of fancy up-do.

“The Queen of Hearts.” He said decisively.

Vegas looked down at herself and saw that he had a point.

“What’s my superpower? Breaking them?” She asked.

“Your superpower is bouncing back after people break yours.” Sam said with determination in his voice. Vegas smiled at him thankfully, grateful he was here with her.

**_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might..._ **

**_Kryptonite_ **

Vegas took a deep breath before entering the choir room. She didn’t know what to expect. To get lynched? Chased out? Told to leave.

“Look who’s back, everyone!” Sam shouted as they entered, getting their attention, “Here to save the day.”

Vegas prepared herself from the onslaught of hatred. What she was met with, however, was cheering, applause and hugs from all the people she called friends. She let them greet her, even Finn gave her a hug and a smile, and took her usual seat beside where Blaine should be. She frowned at his seat briefly before smiling at Sam and turning to listen to Finn’s lesson idea. It felt good to be back.

**_You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets, I will keep_ **

She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out of her pocket as Finn spoke. It was a message from Blaine:

_SAM TOLD ME YOU’RE BACK. I’LL BE THERE SHORTLY._

Vegas smiled, feeling more complete than she had in a long time.

**_You took for granted all the times, I never let you down._ **

“Finn.” Sam put his hand up.

“Sam.” Finn gestured to him.

“I think the Queen of Hearts and I should demonstrate what you’re looking for in a Dynamic Duet.” He grinned at Vegas and it took her a second to remember that the Queen of Hearts was her. She swallowed and shook her head.

“Sam, I don’t know...”

“Come on.” He said, pulling her to her feet as the others voiced their encouragement.

“I’m not prepared.” She argued.

“Since when has that stopped you?” Sam asked, picking up his guitar. “You kicked ass as Rizzo, and I know you know this song.” He whispered the title in her ear, “Follow my lead.”

She couldn’t help but smile as they all voiced encouragement and excitement. She nodded and took a deep breath.

“Why not?” She asked as the band started playing them in, led by Sam.

**_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead, I picked you up and put you back on solid ground._ **

**_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_ **

**_Kryptonite_ **

Half-way through their performance Blaine entered and sneaked in, taking his seat beside where Vegas had been. She faltered a little as he smiled at her, glad to have her back. She smiled back and forced herself to continue.

**_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_ **

**_Kryptonite._ **

When it was finished Sam and Vegas were applauded and Vegas took her seat between them, taking the hug that Blaine gave her and the smile that followed. Vegas smiled back and glanced nervously at Finn, who thankfully seemed otherwise occupied.

“How did it go at Dalton?” Sam asked across Vegas.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Blaine whispered back. Vegas frowned at him. She knew him well enough to know something was up, something not good. She tried to question him with her eyes but he shook his head. She knew something was wrong.

**_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_ **

The lesson finished and Finn voiced how grateful he was to have Vegas back. She thanked him and set off to go round to Sam and Blaine’s to find out what Blaine had discovered at Dalton. It felt weird, especially given that she hadn’t been back to Blaine’s since...

But she was given something else to think about when, as they pulled up, her phone buzzed and Puck’s name flashed up, a message with eight words that set her right back to how she had been weeks ago.

_I’M COMING HOME FOR THANKSGIVING. WE SHOULD MEET._

**_Kryptonite_ **


	92. Superman Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas receives two messages that threaten to derail any progress she's made in rediscovering herself. Thankfully Blaine, Sam and Joe are there to help her. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Superman Tonight by Bon Jovi  
> Canon episode: 4x07: Dynamic Duets  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_There's something about you I wanna rescue, I don't even know you so what does that mean_ **

“Vegas?” Sam asked as he climbed out of the car, Blaine the other side, and Vegas hadn’t moved in the backseat.

She was still staring at her phone.

“What is it?” Blaine opened the door.

“Puck.” She said in a small voice, holding up the phone so that they could read.

“That’s an easy answer.” Sam said, “No.”

“Just like that?” Vegas asked as she followed them up to the house. “No.”

“Yeah, the man broke your heart.” Blaine said as he let them in. “Simple as.”

“If Kurt said he wanted to see you... would you?” Vegas asked in a small voice.

“That’s different.” Blaine faltered. “I cheated on him...” He avoided Vegas’ eye, “And besides, we’ve already had our moment.” He cleared his throat.

“Moment?” Sam asked as they all filtered into the kitchen and Sam opened the fridge for sodas.

“Yeah.” Blaine said. “The post break-up moment.”

“The one I haven’t had with Puck.” Vegas said heavily.

Blaine faltered again as he sipped his soda. “That’s different.” He said again. “He doesn’t deserve one.”

“What if it might give me closure?” Vegas asked, stroking her phone thoughtfully. “What if the reason I can’t move on...” She glanced at Blaine and then Sam. “Is because part of me still wants Puck?”

“Vegas.” Sam took the phone from her hands and took her fingers in his, making her look at him. “I love you, you know that, but seriously... buck up babe.” Vegas frowned at him. “You’re the most badass babe I’ve ever met. Seeing you mope for so long over a dude who doesn’t deserve it...” He shook his head.

“It’s breaking our hearts.” Blaine finished for him, and Sam nodded in agreement.

Vegas looked between them, taking in their faces, and smiled.

“Okay...” She nodded. “You’re right. I won’t see him.” She took her phone back and held her hand up when Sam protested, “I’m telling him that.” She said with a reassuring smile.

Sam and Blaine were too busy high-fiving to see that Vegas had typed: _OKAY._ She closed her phone and swallowed her lie as she looked between them again.

**_Maybe I'm cynical, I'm painfully logical, you're tragic and beautiful and that's good enough for me_ **

“I’ve missed you guys.” She said, pulling them both in for a hug. They ‘awwh’ed and hugged her back.

“It’s not been the same without you, V.”

“Screw Harry, Ron and Hermione.” Sam added. “We’re the Golden Trio.”

“Veblam forever.” Blaine’s eyes lingered a little long on Vegas’ and she caught the sadness behind them again.

“I thought we were Slainegas.” Sam frowned.

Vegas chuckled at him but then frowned at Blaine. “Blaine?” She asked as he scowled into his soda.

“I have to tell you guys something.” He said quietly.

“Is it about Dalton?” Sam asked, leaning on the breakfast bar. “Spill.”

“Yeah.” Blaine nodded. Vegas could see what he was about to say before he said it.

“You can’t go back there.” Vegas said, her heart hammering. Blaine frowned at her, questioning how she knew. Sam looked between them in surprise.

“Wait, what?”

“What is there for me at McKinley?” Blaine asked.

“Us.” Sam urged.

“Yeah.” Vegas agreed. “Didn’t we literally just decide we’re the Golden Trio? You can’t leave when I’ve only just got you both back.”

“He’s everywhere at McKinley.” Blaine’s eyes filled with tears.

Vegas lowered her head. She knew what he meant, she felt it too. There was a heavy silence, and then Vegas determinedly took Blaine’s hand.

“No.” She said. “We cannot spend our senior year apart.” She looked between them, taking Sam’s hand too. “I refuse. I’ve lost a lot in my life: my parents, my home, countless partners, I won’t lose you when I need you most.”

Blaine smiled minutely at her.

“Vegas is right.” Sam said. “I know I see you at home and stuff but it won’t be the same. You can’t leave.”

Blaine looked at him, and then back at Vegas. Something about her expression gave him hope. He nodded.

“Okay.” He said. “You win. The Golden Trio sticks together.”

“Always.” Vegas giggled, hugging them again. She felt like her old self for the first time in a long time.

**_You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo. Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you_ **

Being back in Glee club was everything she had hoped. Her life was finally back on track. She would meet Puck at Thanksgiving, she would get closure, and she would move on to pursue... she couldn’t stop thinking about Blaine. It wasn’t conducive but it was manageable. She was sure, at least, that she had wanted him to stay at McKinley for friendship and nothing more. Anything else was a bonus. They were finally starting to move on.

Which was when Vegas was hit by another curve ball.

**_Who's gonna save you when the stars fall from your sky, and who's gonna pull you in when the tide gets too high._ **

She was spending a lot of time at Blaine and Sam’s and that meant quite often she wasn’t home until late. They would stay up practicing duets, songs, talking and laughing and playing board games. Blaine’s mom had asked her more than once now when she was just going to move in. So when she got home one night late in the week to a missed message on her laptop from her mom she couldn’t help but wish she had her friends for support.

**_Who's gonna hold you when you turn out the lights. I won't lie I wish that I could be your superman tonight_ **

It took her a long time to open it, especially seeing as neither Blaine nor Sam replied to her messages asking for support. She wasn’t sure if it was the type of thing Joe would help with.

She decided to try it anyway. She couldn’t face the message alone.

She left her bedroom and padded along the carpet to his room. There was a ‘Do Not Disturb: I’m Praying’ sign on the handle but then when was there not. She knocked softly.

“Come in.” Joe replied. Vegas opened the door, her laptop balanced on her arm, to where he was perched on the end of his bed with his guitar. “Hey Vegas.” He smiled warmly as he always did. Vegas had to admit living at Joe’s hadn’t been as weird as she had expected. It wasn’t the same as Burt and Carole’s, but it was welcoming.

“I wondered if...” She swallowed and looked at her laptop, “My mom left me a message and I don’t want to face it alone.” She said heavily. “I’m sorry, I know it’s late.”

“No, of course.” Joe put the guitar down and gestured for her to sit beside him on the bed.

Vegas had told him all about her home life when she had explained how she had come to be living with Burt and Carole, so he knew all about her dad. He had found it despicable that Carson had used the Lord as an excuse for what he had done. He really was a lovely soul, Joe. He had listened to her cry about what she had done to Kurt and hadn’t judged her once.

He took her hand as she sat beside him and took a deep breath.

“It’s okay.” He said with a smile. “You’re not alone.”

Vegas met his eye and felt herself grateful to have him as a friend. She went to Blaine and Sam with her problems because they had been through so much together, but the truth was Joe had been there the whole time too. Never wanting more than just friendship, always just... there.

**_If somebody sent you, an angel to save you, what would you tell him to turn him away? That your heart don't break, that your lips don't kiss, that life is just a lie, that heaven don't exist?_ **

Vegas smiled gratefully at him and clicked ‘PLAY’.

**_Who's gonna save you when the stars fall from your sky, and who's gonna pull you in when the tide gets too high_ **

“Hello darling,” The video opened to Doris and Carson sitting facing the camera and Joe felt Vegas’ hand tighten. He patted hers gently as Doris continued: “We can never seem to get hold of you nowadays. Anyway, we rang the house earlier to see if you would want to come and spend Thanksgiving with us at home in Las Vegas, but when we spoke to Burt and Carole tonight they said that you didn’t live there currently. This shocked us, as you can imagine,” Vegas scoffed at the fake concern on her father’s face.

“We’d like you to contact us as soon as possible.” Carson said. Vegas felt her chest tighten with fear just by looking at him and Joe clutched her hand harder. “We really thought things would work out with Burt and Carole. Ohio clearly isn’t working, so we’d like you to come home for good.” Vegas gasped softly. The way Carson said it wasn’t a suggestion. “We want you to rip up that silly restraining order and come home.” It was a threat... Vegas expected it to be followed by, _‘or else’._

“We love you darling.” Doris added. Vegas noticed the shade of bruising on her mom’s throat and her heart plummeted.

“See you soon.” Carson said, shutting off the video.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Joe looked at Vegas, worried. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she realised she was holding her breath. She let it out and broke down. Joe pulled her in to hold her as she cried in fear.

“It’s going to be okay.” He said, his voice tainted with worry. “We won’t let them take you away.” He patted her shoulder calmly as she sobbed against him.

**_Who's gonna hold you when you turn out the lights, I won't lie I wish that I could be your superman tonight_ **

“I have to leave.” She said in a small voice when she had cried all the tears she had. She sat back and wiped her eyes, clutching his arms. He frowned at her in question. “I’m sorry, Joe. I know you... you and your family have been so kind to me,” She shook her head, “But I can’t bring this onto you.”

“Where will you go?” Joe asked as he gently wiped her cheek with his thumb.

Vegas shrugged. “I’ll have to get Burt and Carole to take me back, I guess.” She sniffed. “I can’t do this to your parents.”

Joe nodded, understanding. “You can stay here until you get it sorted.”

“Thank you.” Vegas sobbed. “You really are...” She smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed her softly on the cheek and she excused herself to go to bed.

**_Who's gonna fix you the next time you break down, stranded alone by the side of the road it's your baggage that's dragging you down_ **

She lay awake overnight, unable to sleep from fear. Neither Sam nor Blaine replied to her messages and Carole’s cell was off when Vegas had tried to ring it. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t stay here, the Hart’s didn’t deserve it and she couldn’t imagine what Carson would do if he showed up. Mr Hart didn’t need it. They had been so kind and it was no way to repay them.

**_Don't look back, let it go._ **

It was the early hours of the morning when Blaine finally called Vegas back. She picked up, having slept perhaps an hour, and sat up in bed.

“Vegas!” Blaine said, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine.” Vegas said, though her thick voice said otherwise.

“No you’re not. What happened?”

Vegas sobbed. “My dad said I have to go home if I’m not living with Burt and Carole. They’re not answering and I can’t have my dad show up here. I don’t know what to do, Blaine.” She breathed.

“Simple.” Blaine replied. “You’ll come live here.”

“I can’t...” Vegas started arguing.

“I’m not taking no as an answer.” Blaine replied. “Until Burt forgives you, you need somewhere safe. The Hart’s are great people and Joe was so kind for taking you in, but... I get you.” He said determinedly. “My Mom has already offered so many times.”

“It’s not fair on your parents...” Vegas started but Blaine interrupted.

“You’ve seen my mom do one of her kickboxing videos, right?” He asked. “I’d like to see your dad try.”

Vegas couldn’t help but laugh. She sniffed. “Thank you.”

“Sam and I will come by later and help you pack up.” Blaine said. There was a pause as they both considered the elephant in the room, but then Blaine broke the tension. “I’m always gonna have your back, V. Always.” He promised. “See you soon.”

He rang off, and Vegas closed her eyes to stop herself from saying aloud the three words she wanted to say. She really wished this rollercoaster would stop, and soon. She wasn't sure how much she could take. 

**_Who's gonna save you when the stars fall from your sky, and who's gonna pull you in when the tide gets too high_ **

**_Who's gonna hold you when you turn out the lights, I won't lie I wish that I could be your superman tonight_ **


	93. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas gets closure with Puck... or as much as she can when her heart still doesn't want to let him go. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift  
> Canon episode: 4x08: Thanksgiving  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_I remember when we broke up, the first time, saying, "This is it, I've had enough"_ **

Living with Blaine and Sam wasn’t anywhere near as weird as Vegas had expected it to be. She was still dealing with her feelings for Blaine but it felt nice to just be hanging out with them all the time. They did her good, and the wounds of what she and Blaine had done started to fade. They were even going to sing a duet at Sectionals as everyone agreed their energies worked well.

Vegas even managed to forget about the looming doom of her father’s threat as Thanksgiving drew closer. She had sent a message to her mom saying she was living somewhere stable and would not be returning to Las Vegas ever. She had heard nothing since so took it as read that her parents had gotten the message.

Now Sectionals was looming, as was Thanksgiving and her meeting with Puck.

**_'Cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month when you, said you, needed space (what?)_ **

He had asked to meet her in the choir room at lunchtime a few days before Sectionals. She had not told either Blaine or Sam about it. As far as they were concerned she had told Puck she didn’t want to see him. Part of her wished she had, but she knew she needed this closure.

**_Then you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me". Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you._ **

Seeing him brought everything _but_ closure.

He looked good.

Too good.

She lost all resolve that she had built walking from history class as her eyes fell on him at the piano. He hadn’t noticed her and for a moment she considered turning and leaving.

No. She had to do this.

“Puck.” She said in a small voice.

Puck turned to face her and his face broke into a smile that she did not return. If nothing else, she was stunned like a rabbit in headlights. This wasn’t good. She had wanted to be so strong when she confronted him, not... this. Scared.

“Hey beautiful.” He said, moving to kiss her cheek.

That was the motion she needed to find her confidence as she put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Kissing my girl.” He said as though it was obvious.

“Are you delusional?” Vegas scoffed. “I am not your girl.”

“Of course you are.” Puck said. “I’m not dating anyone else, I didn’t want to. I was giving you space to realise the same thing.”

“Are you kidding?” Vegas asked incredulously. “We are...” She scoffed again. “We broke up. You cheated on me and butt-dialled me to make sure I knew.”

“We’re stronger than that, babe.” Puck said. “I thought the last months would help you see that.”

Vegas shook her head. “I can’t believe I’ve spent that long getting over you. You’re... unbelievable. We are over.” It felt good to say it. This was the closure she needed, even though looking at him was making her doubt her own words.

“Yeah, but we’ve been over before.” Puck explained. “I figured it was the same thing.”

**_We called it off again last night, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_ **

**_We are never ever, ever getting back together, we are never ever, ever getting back together_ **

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, but we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_ **

**_Like, ever_ **

“Puck... let me spell it out for you.” Vegas’ heart was in her mouth as she looked at him, taking in the jaw that had made her heart flutter, the eyes that she loved waking up to, the lips... She looked away from him, forcing herself to remember what he had done. “We are never getting back together. I can’t do that again...” Her hands hovered over his chest as she fought the urge to kiss him. “You are toxic and I deserve better.” She met his eye for a brief second before looking away, around the choir room, at literally anything that wasn’t him.

**_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights and me, falling for it screaming that I'm right, and you, would hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_ **

**_You called me up again tonight, but this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_ **

**_We are never ever, ever getting back together_ **

**_We are never ever, ever getting back together_ **

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, but, we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_ **

“Vegas,” Puck said, taking her face to make her look at him. “I’m sorry. I’m nothing without you, babe.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Vegas pulled her face away, “But you should have thought of that before you tore out my heart and smashed it all for the sake of some bleached blonde Valley girl.” Vegas felt empowerment was over her. “Do you hear me, Noah Puckerman. You had your chance with me... twice... and you blew it both times. There will be no third time lucky.”

“But, I love you.”

“And I loved you. Past tense.” She forced herself to keep going even though not every syllable was true. “You broke me.” She swallowed hard. “And you won’t get another chance.” 

**_I used to think that we were forever ever, ever and I used to say, "Never say never"._ **

"It's Thanksgiving." Puck said feebly. 

"And I'm thankful for you letting me go." Vegas said. "Honestly... I'm a new person without you. Because of you. So... thank you." She smiled at him. 

**_"Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, I still love you, and I'm like I just I mean this is exhausting, you know, like we are never getting back together like, ever"_ **

**_We are never ever, ever getting back together, we are never ever, ever getting back together_ **

“I’m glad you’re back,” She said, “It really is good to see you. I hope you’ll stay for Sectionals.” She meant it genuinely. "You were my good luck charm once." 

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, but we are never ever ever ever getting back together_ **

Vegas smiled at him and patted his arm as a final gesture. Closure felt good. She could feel it. She was back, he couldn’t break her anymore. Now she had the space and permission to move on with her life... it felt good.

She turned on her heel and left him alone in the choir room where they had met with his thoughts and the privilege of watching her walk away from him. It was the least he deserved.

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, but we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_ **


	94. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas confronts a demon that won't let her be... maybe this time?
> 
> Song of the chapter: Who Says You Can't Go Home by Bon Jovi  
> Canon episode: 4x08: Thanksgiving  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_I spent fifteen years trying to get out of that place, I was looking for something I couldn't replace_ **

Blaine was happy for Vegas when she told him about her closure with Puck. They had gone for coffee at the Lima Bean to talk it out and to try and choose their duet for Sectionals.

“I mean, I’m annoyed you didn’t tell us you were going to meet him.” Blaine said with a smile to her, “But I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Vegas smiled back at him. “It feels good to let him go, you know.”

Blaine nodded sadly and looked down at his coffee.

“You heard from Kurt?” Vegas asked in a small voice.

Blaine shook his head. “I sent him a message to say Happy Thanksgiving and ask if he’s coming back for Sectionals but... nothing.”

Vegas reached out and took his hand. For a moment they both looked at the embrace, and then Blaine wrapped his fingers around hers. A look passed between them, some unspoken thing, and then Blaine’s cell rang.

“It’s my mom.” Blaine frowned as he released Vegas’ hand to answer it. “Hey, mom.” There was a pause. “What? We’ll be right there.”

“What is it?” Vegas asked as Blaine got to his feet and pulled on his coat. He gave Vegas a look that told her it wasn’t good.

“Your dad.” Blaine said. “He tracked you down.”

Vegas’ heart plummeted into her stomach as she followed him out of the door.

**_I was running away from the only thing I've ever known_ **

There was no sign of Doris as Blaine and Vegas entered the house. Pam was sitting with Carson calmly in the living room as if it were the most normal thing.

“You don’t have to do this.” Blaine said softly as Vegas hung up her coat.

“No.” She said. “I do.”

She approached the couch where Carson sat and calmly sat down opposite him.

**_Like a blind dog without a bone, I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone_ **

“Dad.” She said as Carson turned his eyes on her.

“Vegas.” Carson replied.

“We should give you some space...” Pam said, getting to her feet and gesturing for Blaine to follow her.

“Mom, no...” Blaine started, but Pam shook her head and escorted him out of the room before Vegas could indicate whether she wanted to be alone or not. She clenched her fists, determined to do this alone.

“What are you doing here?” Vegas asked.

“I told you.” Carson replied. “It’s time to come home.”

“I am home.” Vegas replied. “Lima is my home. Living here is my home.”

“I thought the homo’s parents were your home?” Carson asked. Vegas clenched her fists further.

“Don’t call Kurt that.” Vegas glared back at him.

“Am I wrong?” Carson laughed. “You were always so touchy.”

“And you were always so bigoted.” Vegas replied. For the first time in her life she wasn’t scared by being alone with her father. For the first time he couldn’t touch her.

“Such a big word for such a small girl.” Carson tutted and shook his head.

“You remember what this small girl did last time you were here, right?” Vegas asked, gesturing to her jaw. “You have no power over me anymore. You’re not my dad.” She blinked. “Legally.”

“I’m worried about you, Vegas.” Carson’s glare faded to a mock expression of concern.

“Don’t be.” Vegas shook her head. “I’m happier now than I have ever been.”

**_I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_ **

“That’s not what I heard from Burt and Carole.” Carson said calmly. “Heard you caused quite a stir in that house. Daddy’s little whore.”

Vegas got to her feet suddenly, her fists clenched, and Carson mimicked her action. She stood her ground but he didn’t advance.

“You’d know all about that, dad.” Vegas said. “How many women have you had since you knocked up mom with Ely?” She knew she was playing with fire but it had to be done. “At least I have remorse for what I’ve done.”

**_I been there, done that, but I ain't looking back on the seeds I've sown, saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone_ **

**_Who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go home?_ **

Carson’s lip curled dangerously and Vegas breathed calmly.

“For the last time,” She said, speaking slowly so he would get it. “Lima is my home. There is nothing for me in Las Vegas. I suggest you leave before I call the police.” She folded her arms to show him she wasn’t scared. “You’re in violation of your restraining order.”

“The police can’t touch me.”

“Maybe not in Nevada.” Vegas admitted, “It’s true that they’re in your back pocket there. But not here. You have _no_ influence here, Carson.” She made a face. “This is my town.”

**_There's only one place they call me one of their own, just a hometown girl born a rolling stone_ **

**_Who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back?_ **

“You’re nothing without family.” Carson replied.

“I have family.” Vegas shook her head. “The people I have met in my three years here have been more family than you ever have. They care about me. Can you say that?”

“Of course I can. You’re my daughter.”

“I’m your plaything.” Vegas corrected. “Your punching bag for when beating mom gets too much.”

**_I been all around the world and as a matter of fact, there's only one place left I wanna go, who says you can't go home?_ **

**_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright._ **

Carson clenched his fists and Vegas held her ground.

“What’s the matter? You’re not even going to deny it?” Vegas scoffed. “You’re in Ohio now, dad. I could have you arrested for what you did to me, never mind everything you’ve done to her.”

Carson flinched, glancing towards the kitchen where Pam and Blaine had vanished as though questioning.

“Yeah,” Vegas shrugged, “They know.” For the first time in her life Vegas took a step towards her father and he actually seemed to cower a little. “This is your last chance. Leave me, the hell, alone. Ohio is my home. It’s time you went back to yours before your new home is a cell.” She met his eye to show she wasn’t afraid. “You can’t touch me here.” She held her hands up. “So I suggest you just go home.”

There was a pause as he looked back at her. Then, with a glare at her, he made for the door.

“You never deserved my name anyway, you’re a slut and a queer and you’ll rot in Hell.” He slammed out.

“I guess I’ll see you there!” She shouted after him before collapsing on the armchair, shaking and in shock.

Blaine and Pam exited the kitchen, Pam holding her licensed shotgun, and Blaine hurried to Vegas, pulling her onto his knee and holding her as she cried.

“Do you want me to call the police, hun?” Pam asked. Vegas managed to shake her head.

“No, Pam, I’m okay.” She sobbed as Blaine held her. “Thank you.”

Pam made a face of understanding and went, with her gun, to make sure Carson had left the property.

Blaine brushed Vegas’ hair from her tearstained face and met her eye.

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered.

There was a moment in which he wanted to kiss her, but then Pam re-entered and Vegas broke the eye-contact. Now wasn’t the time, but it was getting closer.

**_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face, there isn't one of these lines that I would erase, I lived a million miles of memories on that road._ **

**_With every step I take, I know that I'm not alone, you take the home from the girl but not the girl from her home. These are my streets, the only life I've ever known._ **

**_Who says you can't go home?_ **

The evening was spent with Blaine trying to find the perfect duet for Sectionals. Sam was out at Brittany’s and Pam went to her kickboxing class so they had the house to themselves. It was companionable as they sang songs together to try them out and then sat side-by-side on Blaine’s bed to watch a movie. It felt natural to curl up together, no strings attached as Vegas fell asleep on Blaine’s chest, not wanting to be alone. He watched her succumb to her dream and stroked her hair, wanting nothing more than to stay like that. But he couldn’t. Not until he had closure with Kurt. As much as he may want to.

**_Who says you can't go home._ **

**_There's only one place they call me one of their own, just a hometown girl born a rolling stone. Who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back?_ **

**_Been all around the world and as a matter of fact, there's only one place left I wanna go, who says you can't go home?_ **

Vegas felt a new power as she headed to school the next day. It was nearly Sectionals and she couldn’t risk losing her focus and her confidence. Puck had been dealt with, Carson had been sent packing and she felt closer to Blaine than she had in weeks. Things were good.

**_It doesn't matter where you are ,it doesn't matter where you go, if it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road, take it in, take it with you when you go. Who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back?_ **

So why did the roses in her locker knock her for six when she read the card?

_Vegas. Know I’ll never be able to say sorry enough times, but hopefully this is a start. Puck._

Why couldn’t he just leave her alone?

Because she didn’t want him to, probably. As much as she denied it, she wasn’t done with Noah Puckerman. For all he had done, he was safety... he was home.

**_Who says you can't go home?_ **


	95. Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Blaine duet their song for Sectionals. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Good Time by Owl City ft Carly Rae Jepson  
> Canon episode: 4x08: Thanksgiving  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Whoa oh oh oh, it's always a good time._ **

“What are you doing, Vegas?” Sam asked as Vegas tied up her hair ready for Sectionals in an hour. She frowned at him in the mirror of the choir room where she was alone.

“What do you mean?” She asked, playing innocent because she really had no idea.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you spending every night this week in Blaine’s bed.” Sam lowered his voice. “That’s not why you moved in, right?”

Vegas looked back at his arm-folded reflection and sighed.

“It’s platonic, Sam.” Vegas sighed. He blinked at her, not knowing what the word meant. “We’re just friends. Fully clothed, just in need of companionship.”

“That’s how it starts.” Sam argued. “What does his mom think?”

“She doesn’t.” Vegas shrugged. “She just thinks it’s cute.”

“It’s cute when you’re like six. You’re seventeen... and you and Blaine, you know.” He mashed his fists together so Vegas was forced to break his hands apart.

“Don’t remind me.” Vegas sighed. “I don’t see why it’s such a big deal.” She shook her head at him. “He’s half-gay, I’m half-gay. He’s single. I’m single.”

“And he’s not over Kurt.” Sam reminded her, folding his arms again.

 _And I’m not over Puck._ Vegas thought. She blinked at him.

“Is this jealousy?” She asked, deflecting.

“What?” Sam frowned. “No.” He wasn’t being completely honest, either. He sighed. “Look, I just don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”

Vegas smiled thankfully at him. “Thank you for being worried about us, Sam, but we know what we’re doing.” She stood on tiptoes, even in her heels, to kiss his cheek. “Worry about the competition.” She grinned at him and walked past and out of the choir room to find Blaine and go over their duet one last time.

**_Whoa oh oh oh, it's always a good time_ **

She was wandering the halls looking for Blaine when she heard her name. She turned, knowing the voice, to Puck hurrying towards her. She really didn’t need this right now.

“Puck, not now.” Vegas said. Why was he still hanging around, just when she was making progress with Blaine?

“I just came to say ‘break a leg’.” Puck said. “And I thought about what you said. I deserved every word.” He took her hand and she didn’t pull away, taken in by the genuine tone of his voice. “But I’m not ready to let you go. So... I’m happy to be friends, if you are? I did, after all, hang round to watch Sectionals just because you’re in it.”

Vegas blinked at him and nodded slowly, surprised by the gesture. “I guess so.”

Puck grinned at her and kissed her cheek, lingering a little long. As he pulled away she felt the urge to grab him and kiss him properly, but she was distracted by Blaine appearing at the end of the hall.

“Enjoy the show.” Vegas said hurriedly, smiling at Puck and then running down the hall to where Blaine had disappeared backstage. She caught up to him in the wings. “Hey.” She took in his face. “What is it?”

“Kurt.” Blaine blinked at her. “He, er, called.”

“Just now?” Vegas’ heart was hammering. Now of all times?

Blaine nodded. “He wants to be friends. He’s ready to forgive me... and...” He met her eye. “You. He left you a message.”

“What?” Vegas breathed. She didn’t know how much she needed to hear that until just then. “That’s great.” She grinned at him. “That’s really great.”

Blaine looked back at her, their eyes burning into each other.

“Blaine...” Vegas saw the look in his eyes, but he had grabbed her face and kissed her before either of them could voice anymore thoughts. It was the first time they had kissed since that night, and it felt just as good... if not more.

He pulled away and for a moment her eyes stayed closed, swept off her feet. She blinked at him and smiled nervously.

“For luck.” Blaine said with a small shrug. Vegas could only nod as Unique hurried towards them, gesturing for them to get in place.

“Break a leg.” Vegas said quietly to Blaine, her fingers in his.

“You too.” Blaine replied just as quietly, giving her fingers a squeeze. They both took a deep breath and took their places in the dark of the stage for their duet.

As it came to Blaine’s opening lines, he met her eye and winked, a newfound comfort in their relationship after the events of the night.

**_Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight? 'Cause it's always a good time_ **

**_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care, hopped into a cab, take me anywhere, I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_ **

**_'Cause it's always a good time_ **

Vegas watched him perform, in awe as always at his professionalism and how handsome he was when he sang. She almost forgot to come in for her cue.

**_Good morning and good night, I wake up at twilight, it's gonna be alright, we don't even have to try. It's always a good time_ **

The crowd were on their feet dancing as Vegas and Blaine duetted flawlessly. They had always been good together.

**_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, it's always a good time. Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time_ **

Vegas took her verse with smiles of encouragement from Blaine. This felt right. She was happy.

**_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again, checked out of my room hit the ATM, let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight, cause it's always a good time_ **

**_Good morning and good night, I wake up at twilight, it's gonna be alright we don't even have to try, it's always a good time_ **

Their dancing was in sync, their voices melded perfectly. They were on cloud nine.

**_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, it's always a good time, whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, it's always a good time, whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time_ **

They got the crowd clapping and engaging in the choreography as Vegas let herself feel for Blaine for the first time. The kiss had been the beginning of something, she knew it. But first... she caught Puck’s eye in the crowd and once again wished he would leave her alone. She couldn’t stop her heart panging for him, even when Blaine was right beside her. It was endlessly confusing.

**_Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then. Doesn't matter where it's always a good time there, doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then, it's always a good time._ **

**_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, it's always a good time, whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time, whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_ **

It was always amazing how quickly things could go from perfect to broken on a dime edge. 

**_It's always a good time_ **


	96. Payphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas sings out her emotions in a musical breakdown to the imaginary figures of everyone who has influenced her decisions of later. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Payphone by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa  
> Canon episode: 4x09: Swan Song  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (fantasy)

**_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_ **

They had lost Sectionals after Marley had collapsed and they had been disqualified. Sue had disbanded Glee club. They were all aimless. To make things worse, Blaine had not mentioned the kiss that they had shared backstage or anything about progressing in their relationship.

Vegas felt lost. And when she felt lost she had to sing it out.

They were not allowed in the choir room after Sue had booked it out, and they could only get the auditorium in six minute gaps. Vegas decided to use one of those slots to sing out her emotions. She went alone, but she had a lot of people to apologise to and so she imagined them all there as she sang.

Kurt was the most important one to apologise to. He had left her a message saying he forgave her for what she did, and hearing his voice was music to her ears. She hadn’t quite had the courage to call him back yet. She didn’t know what to say when she did. There was too much to condense into a small amount of time, so she had just sent him a message that read: _I MISS YOU._ She hoped that would suffice, but she imagined him standing in front of her as she sang her apology. In her imagination, Kurt simply stood and listened.

**_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be, it's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me._ **

**_You say it's too late to make it but is it too late to try and in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down._ **

Santana had come back into town to watch _Grease_ and Vegas had not had chance to see her. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to. Their romance had been whirlwind, intense. She wasn’t sure if Santana would ever be ready to hear everything Vegas had to say. She sang her feelings now, all the hurt that Santana had left her with, the hurt that had manifested itself in the rollercoaster relationship she had had with Puck. Vegas, nonetheless, hoped Santana would be happy. She knew she had broken up with Brittany. That was, after all, why Sam and Brittany were getting so close. Vegas still found herself missing Santana. She imagined her standing before her in that beautiful red dress she always wore. She and Santana could have been so much more.

**_I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time when we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise_ **

Vegas sang out to the auditorium as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Imaginary Kurt and Santana simply stood to the sides, watching.

**_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you, where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_ **

Imaginary Sam suddenly joined them and Vegas focused her attention on him. He had always been there, her first love. He was the reason she couldn’t love anyone else. He was _always there._ Everything she was in a relationship came down to him. They could have been so happy... now he was moving on with Brittany and she couldn’t deny she was confused every time she saw him. Her heart would never fully heal from him. She didn’t want to say goodbye to him, though.

**_If Happy Ever Afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of it, one more stupid love song, I'll be sick._ **

Then came her newest love, the most confusing, the one that she couldn’t stop thinking about. Blaine manifested in front of her and she sang to him, pouring out her emotions and her confusion for him as he stood blankly before her.

**_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow, cause you forgot yesterday, I gave you my love to borrow but you just gave it away_ **

All her luck in love came down to one source, and that was how she had been raised. She hadn’t had the best role models. She hadn’t heard anything from her parents since she had threatened to have her dad arrested .She didn’t expect to ever hear from them again, but so much went unsaid... there was too much. She imagined them standing before her as she told them just some of it.

**_You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care, I know I've said it before, but all of our bridges burned down_ **

Then there was Puck. Her truest love. The one who had broken her the most and still refused to let her go. He was always there at the back of her mind, making it hard to move on. She imagined him right before her as she sang, his expression empty as she felt her love pour out, and her hatred for what he had done to her. They could have been so happy if he had only kept it in his pants. He had broken all those promises... now what did they have?

**_I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time when we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise_ **

She turned away from them all to sing her emotions to the empty auditorium. They simply stood and watched her, empty. She needed something, anything, from them... but they gave her nothing.

**_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_ **

Vegas looked around at them all, desperate for them to acknowledge her, give her answers.

**_If Happy Ever Afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of it, one more stupid love song, I'll be sick. Now I'm at a payphone._ **

Now they chose to speak and Vegas felt herself overwhelmed by their words as, one by one, they attacked her. First Santana...

**_Man, I'll be out spending all this money, while you're sitting round wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing._ **

Then Sam...

**_Made it from the bottom now when you see me I'm stunting and all of my cars start with a push of a button._ **

Then Kurt

**_Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it, switch the number to my phone so you never could call it. Don't need my name on my show, you can tell it I'm ballin'._ **

Her parents...

**_Swish, what a shame could have got picked. Had a really good game but you missed your last shot, so you talk about who you see at the top or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for_ **

Then Puck...

**_Phantom pulled up valet open doors, Puck like go away, got what you was looking for, now it's me who they want, so you can go and take that little piece of crap with you_ **

They fell back into formation in silence as Vegas’ mind threatened to explode.

**_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you, where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_ **

She turned to Puck, her eyes filled with tears...

 ** _If Happy Ever Afters did exist_** ,

Then Santana, needing her to hear.

**_I would still be holding you like this_ **

Then Kurt, asking him to forgive her the most.

**_All those fairy tales are full of it_ **

Then Sam, her first love.

**_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_ **

And finally Blaine. He was the one that needed to hear her, the one she needed an answer from.

As her song finished they all faded away and Vegas was left with one thought only: Blaine. He was her next step and she had to take it. There was just one thing she had to do first.

**_Now I'm at a payphone_ **


	97. Cry Me A River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas says goodbye to Puck. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Cry Me A River by Michael Buble  
> Canon episode: 4x09: Swan Song  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Now you say you're lonely, you cry the whole night through_ **

Vegas had to let Puck go. She had thought about it in the week since Sectionals, thought about being friends with him, but the truth was with him still around she could never move on, and now Kurt was back in her life it meant she could put the last chapter to bed. Puck was the only loose thread. Her words hadn’t done the trick. She needed to sing to him. She had asked him to meet her at rehearsal before he left for LA again.

Without Glee club and the choir room they were being forced to rehearse in the only places they had available. This week the only space Vegas had managed to book was the band room, and the big band were still in rehearsing. That actually worked in Vegas’ favour, and she asked them to stay.

Puck showed up late, nothing new there, to find Vegas and the members of big band waiting.

**_Well you can cry me a river, cry me a river_ **

“What’s going on, babe?” Puck asked, amused. “You making a big gesture.”

“Something like that.” Vegas gestured for him to sit down. “I need you to hear me.”

“What about?” Puck’s eyes shone. “I’ve missed you. It’s been so lonely without you.”

He was making it hard and easy all at once.

“I can’t do it.” Vegas said. “Being friends with you. I want to, but it’s so hard. And with you hanging around in my head and my heart I cannot move on.”

“Move on? To who?” Puck asked.

**_I cried a river over you_ **

Vegas swallowed and decided not to answer. “Just on.” She said feebly. “There is no denying what I felt for you was love. But you broke my heart, Puck, and I can’t just pretend everything was okay after that. Truth it nothing has been okay. And it’s all your fault.” So...” She took a deep breath. “I’m going to need you to leave me alone for good.”

“What do you want me to do?” Puck asked. “I’ve apologised so many times...”

**_And now you say you're sorry for bein' so untrue... well you can cry me a river, cry me a river, 'cause I cried a river over you_ **

Vegas blinked at him. This was much harder than she had expected it to be.

“It’s not enough.” Vegas shook her head. “I need you gone.”

“Vegas...” Puck sat forward. “You want me to cry? Because I will.”

Vegas scoffed at the irony of his words. “I just need you to listen.” She smiled at him and gestured to the conductor to start the song. “Listen really well, because I mean every word.”

Puck hesitated as he listened to the intro. “But, Vegas... I love you.”

Vegas closed her eyes and ignored him as she started to sing.

**_You drove me nearly out of my head, while you never shed a tear babe._ **

**_Remember, I remember all that you said, you told me love was too plebeian, you told me you were through with me._ **

She shook her head at him. He had made the choice of song so easy.

**_Now you say you love me, well just to prove that you do, why don't you cry me a river? Cry me a river, 'cause I cried a river over you, over you._ **

**_You say you loved me, but you lied._ **

She met his eye, urging her to see what she was trying to say.

**_Now you say you love me, well just to prove that you do. Come on and cry me a river, oh cry me a river. I cried a river over you._ **

She gestured for him to leave. He got to his feet slowly and looked at her. She turned away from him.

**_I cried a river over you._ **

**_I cried a river, now you can too._ **

Puck made to leave and Vegas sang the last bars to herself as he got the message.

**_Cry me a river._ **

Vegas watched him leave and felt the sense of closure she had missed before. There was no such thing as friends, not in this instance. Now she was free.

She thanked the band and left to find Blaine.

**_Cry me a river_ **


	98. Fairytale of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas is invited to New York for Christmas to make things up with Kurt. She jumps at the chance and moves back in with Burt and Carole. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Fairytale of New York by The Pogues  
> Canon episode: 4x10: Glee, Actually  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)
> 
> **Contains language**

**_It was Christmas Eve babe, in the drunk tank_ **

Christmas was about forgiveness, and Vegas was determined to get it this year.

“Burt’s going out to New York.” Blaine said as they wrapped presents together on his bed. He looked carefully at Vegas. “Says he has something to tell Kurt, wanted to know if I wanted to go too...”

Vegas looked at him with an empty expression.

“Oh?” She asked flatly. “Are you gonna go?”

“I think I am.” Blaine said. “I need to see him, V.” There was a pause as Vegas curled ribbon and avoided his gaze. “I think you should come too.”

Vegas looked at Blaine and then away again. “Burt won’t want that.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Blaine said, holding out his phone to show her a message. Vegas swallowed hard as she took it to read the conversation that ended in:

_OF COURSE VEGAS SHOULD COME. I THINK WE ALL NEED TO MOVE FORWARD, AND I NEED MY DAUGHTER WITH ME._

Vegas’ eyes filled with tears as she read Burt’s words.

“What?” She blinked. “He hasn’t said anything to me.”

“I think you should go and see him.” Blaine said with a small smile, reaching over the pile of presents to hug her and kiss her cheek. “Honestly, I think you both need it.”

Vegas frowned at him. “What does he have to tell Kurt?”

“I...” Blaine faltered, “I think you should talk to him.”

Vegas frowned at him. It sounded serious. She nodded and got to her feet, deciding now was as good a time as any.

She faltered in the doorway and looked back at him.

“Blaine?” She asked. He looked up at her and waited as she tried to find the words. The truth was they were still too hard to say out loud. “Thank you.” She smiled at him and headed out of the door to drive to Burt’s.

**_An old man said to me, won't see another one_ **

“Cancer.” Vegas said quietly after Burt had finished telling her.

“But they got it early.” Burt reached across to take her hand as she sat, stunned. “They like my chances.”

Vegas’ vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears. “Burt...” She sobbed. “I should have been here.”

Burt tusked gently and let her sit beside him to hug him, holding her close.

“You’re here now.” He said. “And you’ll be with me when I tell Kurt.” He rocked her gently.

“I’m so sorry.” Vegas sobbed into his shoulder. “I never meant...”

“It’s all in the past.” Burt said softly. “All that’s left is to seize the present and look to the future.” He kissed her cheek and looked at her. “After we get back from New York... will you move back in?”

Vegas sniffed and nodded. “I would be honoured.”

Burt smiled and hugged her again. Vegas was more than a little worried about seeing Kurt, especially knowing what she now knew. She hoped it would all come right.

“I need you in New York with me to uphold our Christmas tradition.” Burt tapped her head gently.

“What’s that?” Vegas asked.

“My kids singing a duet over the piano.” Burt grinned. “And this year I want my favourite.”

“I’m sure we can oblige.” Vegas smiled back. He kissed her forehead.

“It’s all going to be okay, Vegas.” Burt said softly. “It’s all going to be okay.”

**_And then he sang a song, ‘The Rare Old Mountain Dew’_ **

Seeing Kurt was not as awkward as Vegas had thought. It was difficult, sure, but after Burt had given Kurt his news and Kurt had gone ice skating with Blaine it was time to let things heal. Blaine came back to the apartment on Kurt’s request and, despite a glance as Kurt looked to see how Vegas and Blaine interacted, he seemed satisfied to move on. It was all about his dad now, anyway.

“Who wants cocoa?” He asked as he stood at the stove.

“I do!” Burt said from where he sat on the couch beside Vegas, between her and Blaine.

“Me too.” Vegas said in a small voice.

“I’ll help.” Blaine said, getting to his feet. Vegas watched as he and Kurt interacted and couldn’t help but feel guilty.

**_I turned my face away and dreamed about you_ **

“Hey.” Burt squeezed her hand. “Present and future.” He reminded her.

“Of course.” Vegas nodded. “Sorry.”

Burt pulled her in to hug her as Kurt and Blaine prepared their cocoa.

**_Got on a lucky one, came in eighteen to one_ **

Talk covered everything from Kurt’s job at Vogue.com to the disbanded Glee club, anything to avoid relationships and who may have slept with who, or Burt’s illness. Vegas gradually let down her guard and found herself laughing with Kurt like old times. She met his eye and he smiled back at her, a smile of forgiveness that lightened her soul and told her everything would be okay. She smiled back feeling like she could finally move on for good.

**_I've got a feeling, this year's for me and you. So happy Christmas, I love you baby, I can see a better time, when all our dreams come true_ **

“Alright,” Burt clapped his hands on his knees, “Enough small talk. I demand my Christmas present.”

Kurt frowned. “We’ve done gifts, dad.”

“Not from you.” Burt said. “From my daughter.” He smiled as Kurt frowned. 

Vegas looked around. “There isn’t a piano.”

“Wait,” Blaine dug in his bag and pulled out his iPad, opening the iPiano and putting it on the table in front of Vegas with a smile. “It’s not perfect, but...” Their eyes met and she blushed a little.

“It’ll do.” She said gratefully. She broke the eye contact and looked at Kurt. “How about it? A duet for old times sake?”

Burt looked to Kurt expectantly and Kurt sighed.

“Anything for my dad.” He said, then scowled, “But I get to be Kirsty.”

“Of course.” Vegas replied. She began to play Burt’s favourite Christmas song on the tiny iPad piano and Blaine and Burt sat back to enjoy.

Duetting with Kurt was just like old times, like none of this had happened.

**_They've got cars big as bars, they've got rivers of gold, but the wind goes right through you, it's no place for the old, when you first took my hand on a cold Christmas Eve, you promised me Broadway was waiting for me._ **

**_You were handsome._ **

Kurt took over, draping tinsel around his dad.

**_You were pretty, Queen of New York City_ **

They sang in unison and all adversity fell away as they grinned uncontrollably, in sync. 

**_When the band finished playing, they howled out for more._ **

**_Sinatra was swinging, all the drunks they were singing, we kissed on a corner then danced through the night._ **

Burt and Blaine joined in for the chorus.

**_The boys of the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay and the bells were ringing out for Christmas day_ **

It seemed Kurt and Vegas were getting out all of their anger towards one another, all of the hurt, in song form, and they were laughing whilst doing it.

**_You're a bum, you're a punk, you're an old slut on junk, lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed. You scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lousy..._ **

Burt covered both their mouths and made them laugh more.

**_..._ **

**_Happy Christmas your arse, I pray God it's our last._ **

**_The boys of the NYPD choir still singing Galway Bay, and the bells are ringing out for Christmas day_ **

Kurt draped tinsel around Vegas too and pulled her in for a hug as they sang the bridge. Nothing else mattered anymore, not now she had him back.

**_I could have been someone. Well so could anyone, you took my dreams from me when I first found you_ **

**_I kept them with me babe, I put them with my own, can't make it all alone, I've built my dreams around you_ **

He booped her on the nose and she knew they were going to be okay.

**_The boys of the NYPD choir still singing Galway Bay_ **

She travelled home with Burt on Boxing Day and they went by Blaine’s house to pack her things. Blaine had opted to stay in New York with Kurt a little longer, and Vegas felt him slipping away from her. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe it was fixing what she and Blaine had broken. She still couldn’t help the fact she was in love with him, though.

**_And the bells are ringing out for Christmas day_ **


	99. Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas makes her New Years resolutions. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Yule Shoot Your Eye Out by Fall Out Boy  
> Canon episode: 4x10: Glee, Actually  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_These are your good years, don't take my advice_ **

Vegas had never felt more alone than she did in the days after Christmas. Sure, she was back at Burt and Carole’s and that meant a second Christmas with Carole and Finn, but she missed Blaine. She couldn’t help but think she had been so close... but Kurt was his soul-mate, not her. It had been the right decision to let them be, even if it hadn’t been easy.

**_You never wanted the nice boys anyway_ **

As New Years came around Vegas realised just how alone she was. Sam and Brittany were shacked up together waiting for the end of the world, Joe and his family had church every day, all of her ‘Glee friends’ had other plans.

**_And I'm of good cheer cause I've been checking my list, the gifts you're receiving from me will be_ **

As New Years Eve drew to a close and midnight struck Vegas sat alone in her room with her guitar, reminiscing over everything that had gone wrong in the last year, all the heartache, the broken promises, the anger that lived permanently in her chest. They had lost Sectionals, they had no Glee club to look forward to, her parents couldn’t care less. It was hard not to feel angry towards her situation when she was so alone. She decided to sing out her feelings in her old room, struggling to find any positives.

**_One awkward silence and two hopes you cry yourself to sleep staying up, waiting by the phone, and all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breath to me, before you bury yourself alive_ **

**_Don't come home for Christmas, you're the last thing I want to see underneath the tree. Merry Christmas, I could care less._ **

She couldn’t help but think where her relationship with Blaine would go if they had been given the chance. She already knew how good their chemistry was... but he had chosen Kurt and she was alone. Again.

**_Happy new years baby, you owe me the best gift I will ever ask for... don't call me up, when the snow comes down, it's the only thing I want this year_ **

And Puck? She felt nothing but hurt and anger where he was concerned now. The way he had treated her was beyond a joke.

**_One awkward silence and two hopes you cry yourself to sleep, staying up, waiting by the phone. All I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breathe to me before you bury yourself alive_ **

**_Don't come home for Christmas, you're the last thing I want to see underneath the tree._ **

**_Merry Christmas, I could care less ._ **

At least her friendship with Kurt was back on track, even if it did mean she was making sacrifices. It would be worth it, she was sure. Even if it didn’t feel like it right now.

**_Don't come home for Christmas, you're the last thing I want to see underneath the tree._ **

**_Merry Christmas, I could care less_ **

Her resolution this year was going to be to buck up and stop letting herself get hurt so easily. No more tears, no more rolling over and taking it. She had stood up to her father and it had felt good. Beyond good. It had been the best feeling... and she was going to hold onto it and keep it going. She would help Sam with his Sectionals conspiracy theory, get them back on track, and learn how to love herself again.

**_Don't come home for Christmas, you're the last thing I want to see underneath the tree._ **

And as for Blaine... she would get over her feelings for him eventually. Right?

**_Merry Christmas, I could care less_ **


	100. Things I'll Never Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas asked Blaine to Sadie Hawkins, but then they decide it's best if they don't. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne  
> Canon episode: 2x11: Sadie Hawkins  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows_ **

Vegas’ New Year’s resolution was already getting hard to keep up as they sat in Student Council and she watched Tina make eyes at Blaine as she proposed a Sadie Hawkins dance.

**_I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words inside my head._ **

Blaine had come back from New York City after a mature conversation with Kurt that had ended in them deciding to be friends. Vegas had secretly and selfishly been pleased to hear it. Now was her chance to work out where they stood, and Blaine knew it. There had been endless glances exchanged in class and laughter shared. Tina had noticed too, and was beyond jealous. Vegas was sure she had proposed this dance purely to get Blaine on his own.

To make things worse, Puck was hanging around campus to mentor Jake, his brother. Vegas knew he was doing it to stay in Vegas’ mind. It was selfish and she hated him for it. She was grateful Sadie Hawkins meant she had to ask the guy and Puck couldn’t outright ask her. Still, she was determined to avoid him.

**_'Cause I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect, cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it._ **

Vegas knew she had to do something about it. It didn’t help that Finn set them the assignment of asking out their date to Sadie Hawkins. Vegas had to get there before Tina, only she didn’t want to do it in front of everyone.

**_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away, be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?_ **

It was much harder now that she was living at Burt and Carole’s again, and they didn’t have a regular meeting space. Blaine was on the Cheerios, and she was on the football squad. They had practice at the same time and she managed to slip a note into his locker asking him to meet her at her car afterwards. It would be dark then, a perfect time not to be spotted, and hopefully before Tina had chance to ask him.

Her palms were more than a little sweaty as she watched him approach as she leaned against her car. She stood up as he approached and hugged him in welcome, breaking the tension.

“Hey,” He said, “I got your note. How was practice.”

“Long.” Vegas said. “I was waiting for this.”

“For this?” Blaine asked, his eyes sparkling. “What’s this?”

“I, er, need you to listen to something.” She opened her car door and he climbed into the shotgun seat, waiting as she climbed into the drivers seat.

“Vegas Cleaver...” He teased, his eyes shining, “Are you kidnapping me?”

“I wish.” Vegas giggled. She cleared her throat. “I wasn’t sure where to do this. I didn’t want to do it in front of everyone...” She smiled at him and he smiled back, working out where she was going. “But I can’t hold it in anymore. Its been months and these feelings haven’t gone anywhere, but I never know how to say what I need to say so... I’m going to sing it.” She breathed out shakily and ripped off the band-aid, launching into her chosen song as he listened, his eyes fixed on her emotions as she sang. 

**_If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today, guess, I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say._ **

**_It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time, what use is it to you what's on my mind if ain't coming out? We're not going anywhere, so why can't I just tell you that I care?_ **

She met his eye and looked away again coyly, struggling to continue as he watched her, smiling gently. He hadn’t told her to shut up, so that was something.

**_'Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_ **

**_What's wrong with my tongue, these words keep slipping away. I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say._ **

She smiled back at him, his expression giving her confidence as she finished.

**_'Cause I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect, cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_ **

**_Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say._ **

She finished the song and for a moment there was silence.

Then, in a low whisper, he said, “I love you too.”

Vegas stared at him. He had read her like a book, knowing exactly what she was trying to say. She smiled nervously. “Really?”

Blaine nodded. “Of course I do. I never would have done half of the last few months if I didn’t.” He shifted closer to her and put his hand on the back of his head, his eyes locked on hers. She gripped his wrist and looked back at him. “You’re the first girl I’ve ever felt like this about. You’re the one who showed me I could.” He smiled softly and kissed her.

**_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away, be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?_ **

**_If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say._ **

She kissed him back and for a moment that’s all they did in the darkness of her car.

When they pulled away she frowned at him. “You know Tina loves you, too.”

“I know.” Blaine scowled. “I don’t know how to let her down. I know she’s going to ask me to Sadie Hawkins.” He met her eye.

“Tell her you’re already going with someone?” Vegas asked.

“Nobody’s asked me yet.” Blaine said, kissing her again. Vegas giggled, then faltered.

“Maybe you should go with Tina.” She said. Blaine frowned at her. “You’re only just back in Kurt’s good books, and I’m on thin ice. As much as I want to go public with you on my arm...” She gently touched his face, “I don’t think we can just yet.”

Blaine looked back at her and nodded, knowing she was right. “Okay.” He said. “So I say ‘yes’ to Tina. That leaves you without a date.”

“I have a few ideas.” Vegas smiled and kissed him again, then bit her lip. “So you and me, this is real?”

“As real as you want it to be.” Blaine swept her hair from her face softly. Vegas smiled and kissed him deeper. It felt good after so long to be free to do that. It was another secret relationship, but she was used to that by now. And it was Blaine... it was all she had wanted for months.

**_These things I'll never say_ **


	101. Gotta Be Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas asks out her date to Sadie Hawkins. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback  
> Canon episode: 4x11: Sadie Hawkins  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_This time I wonder what it feels like to find the one in this life, the one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough_ **

“I’m going to ask Tina to Sadie Hawkins.” Blaine leant against Vegas’ locker as she tried to remember what class she had next. She frowned at him in question. “She’s desperate for me to go with her.”

“It’s Sadie Hawkins, Blaine.” Vegas laughed, “You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“She has to ask you.” Vegas giggled. “I know this whole heteronormative relationship is new to you,” Vegas grinned and gently touched his cheek before retracting her hand. “But that’s how Sadie Hawkins works.”

“You don’t mind that I’m not going with you?” Blaine raised an eyebrow at her.

“No.” Vegas smiled. “I get you after school and... in my car...” She blushed and looked away. “One night won’t hurt.” She nodded. “You should say yes to Tina.”

“Who are you going to ask?” Blaine looked around the hall. “Sam?”

“No.” Vegas looked down the hall to where Sam had Brittany pinned to the wall, their lips connected. Vegas felt her stomach flip. She remembered when he had done that to her. She cleared her throat and looked the other way. She didn’t love Sam like that anymore but it still wasn’t easy. Her eyes fell on Joe. “It might be nice if I asked Joe.” She shrugged. “He did take me in and give me a home.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Blaine said, briefly kissing her cheek before heading in the direction of Cheer practice. “I’ll see you later?”

Vegas nodded and blew him a kiss that he caught. It was the most they could get away with, but it was enough. Things felt good.

**_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling, the moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_ **

Vegas caught Joe’s eye and smiled at him as he nodded in her direction. She would have a good time with Joe, and she was right. It was the least she could do. Her eyes flickered back to Sam and Brittany and she cleared her throat to clear her mind. Joe it was. Anything to throw people off the scent.

Vegas wondered to herself as she headed towards class, trying to focus on how good it felt when Blaine and her made out. It didn’t feel awkward, and that was what was weird. He was used to making out with guys, but then... so was she. They understood each other. Vegas did feel bad for Tina, though. It was obvious Tina had a crush on Blaine but the only reason she wasn’t pursuing it was because everyone thought Blaine was 100% gay. The moment Tina learned he wasn’t would mean trouble for Vegas, and for once she didn’t want complications in love. It was complicated enough with Blaine being her pseudo-brothers ex-boyfriend.

Things with Kurt had been okay since Christmas. They had started having weekly catch-up calls again, just like old times, and she was looking after Burt following his diagnosis and through his treatment. Finn was helping too, and Kurt felt reassured that Vegas had his best interests at heart. She prayed he would be okay with her relationship with Blaine... Blaine was single now, after all.

Vegas sighed. What had she been saying about not complicated?

**_So I'll be holdin' my breath, right up to the end, until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with..._ **

Glee practice was to be held in the locker room this week. She and Tina would both be singing their invitations this time round in the fifteen minutes before Coach needed the room and Vegas had practice.

“Finn.” Vegas raised her hand with a knowing look to Blaine. “May I go first?”

“Sure, if it’s alright with Tina?”

Tina looked as if it was the last thing she wanted. She, and everyone, thought Vegas would be asking Blaine.

“Sure.” Tina folded her arms. Vegas smiled at her knowingly and got to her feet.

“So this one goes out to a guy who is a great friend of mine. He’s been there for me through a lot of dark times and I really think he’s a great guy. An unlikely pairing, I’m sure, but I really think we’ll have a blast at the dance.” Vegas smiled around at the guys and then nodded to the band. She tried to avoid lingering too much on Blaine as she sing, even if the words were partly dedicated to him.

**_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares, someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that._ **

She made a point of making eye contact with Sam and Joe as well as Blaine, and Artie, and even Ryder and Jake. She didn’t know the new guys as well but thanks to football she probably knew them better than most. They had a connection, at least.

**_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own, and everyone wants to know they're not alone, somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there._ **

She couldn’t help but linger on Blaine though, so much so that he made a face at her to look away. He smirked though, loving her intention and the emotion in her voice.

**_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight and damn it this feels too right, it's just like deja vu, me standin' here with you. So I'll be holdin' my breath, could this be the end? Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_ **

**_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares, someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that._ **

**_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own, and everyone wants to know they're not alone, somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there._ **

Tina folded her arms as she, along with everyone assumed the song was for Blaine. Vegas knew she had to hammer it home and so she locked her eyes on to Joe and smiled through her words.

**_You can't give up when you're lookin' for a diamond in the rough because you never know when it shows up. Make sure you're holdin' on, cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on..._ **

**_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares, someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me._ **

She couldn’t help but glance back at Blaine to check he was still okay with this. He gave her a small nod of encouragement.

**_Oh, nobody wants to go it on their own and everyone wants to know they're not alone, somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there._ **

**_Nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares, somebody else that feels the same somewhere..._ **

Her song finished, she stepped forward and took a deep breath before smiling at Joe. Tina’s eyes widened as she stared between them, shocked. Vegas ignored her.

“Joe.” She was a little out of breath. “Will you go to the dance with me? I figure after everything you did for me these last few months I really owe you.”

Joe looked around at everyone looking at him. Vegas’ heart was hammering. She and Joe had decided that friendship was all they would ever had, and she prayed he wouldn’t say no. She really wanted to go with him... as a friend.

“Of course I will. It’ll be fun.” Joe smiled and accepted the hug that Vegas gave him. There was applause and cheering as Vegas sat between Joe and Blaine, catching Blaine’s eye and smiling back at him.

**_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._ **


	102. Love is Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Sadie Hawkins dance and Blaine has a confession to make to Vegas. 
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Love is Easy by McFly  
> Canon episode: 4x11: Sadie Hawkins  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance, duet with Joe)

**_Do do dodo do do, do do do dodo do, do do dodo do do_ **

**_Today, I'm laughing the clouds away_ **

Blaine, Vegas, Tina and Joe had decided to meet up at Breadstix before the dance. Vegas had been thrown a side-ball by Puck showing up with Kitty, of all people, who he was supposedly taking to the dance.

“Hey.” Blaine reached instinctively across the table to squeeze her hand as Joe put an arm around her shoulders. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Vegas forced a smile as she looked into his eyes, “It is. I don’t need him to be happy.” She smiled briefly at Blaine and then at Joe. “It’s gonna be a great night, I can feel it.” Joe smiled at her. For a moment Vegas met Blaine’s eye again and then he took back his hand.

“You two have a duet, that’s going to be cool. I don’t think we’ve heard you both sing together as a two.” Blaine changed the subject as he looked to Joe.

“No.” Joe said, “It’s going to be... shall we say, interesting.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Tina said, nestling into Blaine so that Vegas clenched her jaw uncontrollably. She blinked away her annoyance and sipped her milkshake.

“You look great, Tina.” Joe said, clearly oblivious. That was probably for the best.

“I’m looking forward to seeing what you did with the hall.” Blaine agreed. “Snowflakes? Inspired.”

“Has Sam made any progress on that conspiracy?” Vegas asked with a small frown. She hadn’t meant to interrupt, she was distracted by Sam and Brittany in the booth behind Puck and Kitty. Perhaps Breadstix had been a bad idea, currently it was reading as a Who’s Who of Vegas’ black book.

“Conspiracy?” Joe asked with a frown.

“Sam thinks the Warblers are on steroids.” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Wait, what?” Tina said, sitting forward. “If that’s true we could be in with a shot at Regionals?”

“Exactly.” Blaine said. “He’s grasping at straws.”

“He might have a point.” Vegas shrugged with a devilish look to Blaine.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at her, warning her to stop flirting. “We should get going.” He said, ending the conversation. “Can’t have Tina being late for her own dance.”

**_I hear what the flowers say and drink every drop of rain, and I see places that I have been in ways that I've never seen, my side of the grass is green_ **

Attending the dance with Joe had been a good decision. They had fun, and he was a really good dancer for someone who rarely wore shoes. They had a few dances together before their duet, including a slow dance.

“How are your parents?” Vegas asked.

“They’re good.” Joe nodded. “My mom misses you.”

“Really?” Vegas was genuinely surprised. “I always felt like she was judging me.”

“Nah,” Joe smiled, “Mom doesn’t judge.”

“You understand why I left, right?” Vegas was suddenly worried.

“Totally.” Joe replied with a nod. “Turned out to be for the best.”

“I’ll always be grateful to you, Teen Jesus.” Vegas giggled. “You took me in when I had no-one. My darkest point.”

“It was the least I could do.” Joe shrugged.

“I may not have found faith in God under your roof,” Vegas said quietly, “But I found faith in humanity.”

“That’s a good start.” Joe smiled. He cleared his throat and looked over to where Blaine and Tina were dancing. “So... how long have you and Blaine been dating?”

“What?” Vegas asked suddenly, worried it was obvious. Joe laughed.

“He told me in the bathroom.” Joe’s eyes sparkled. “Asked me to keep an eye on you.”

“Oh...” Vegas bit her lip. “That makes me feel like I used you. I honestly did want to come with you... you’re not a pawn or...”

“Nah.” Joe smiled. “You and I are friends.” He grinned. “And it saved me coming stag.”

Vegas giggled and hugged him as they danced. “I’m glad to know you, Joe Hart.”

“I’m glad to know you.” Joe said gently, “There’s no forgetting Vegas Cleaver, that’s for sure.”

Vegas smiled against his chest as her eyes fixed on Blaine. Apparently that seemed to be the case...

**_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple, it feels so natural to me_ **

“May I have a dance before your duet?” Blaine asked as he and Tina walked over.

“With me?” Joe asked with a grin, “Or V?”

“V.” Blaine laughed, “Though I may come back for you.” They all laughed as Blaine led Vegas onto the dance floor for the slow-dance. She met his eye before resting her head against his shoulder so he could lead her. “It feels weird being here with you and not being with you.”

“You managed it at prom.” Vegas reminded him.

“We weren’t together then.” Blaine said, meeting her eye. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you.” Vegas smiled. She wanted to kiss him so badly...

He could sense it and turned his head to break her eye contact. “Looking forward to your duet?”

“You told Joe about us?” Vegas asked.

“Yeah.” Blaine replied, “I wanted him to make sure you were okay.”

“You’re so thoughtful.” Vegas held him a little tighter, “But I’m fine. How’s it going with Tina?”

“I think she’s going to try and kiss me.” Blaine sighed as he watched Tina talk with Joe.

Vegas frowned at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t know if she can smell the bisexuality...?” Blaine laughed.

“Do you regret not being 100% gay?” Vegas met his eye and spoke seriously. He looked back at her and shook his head.

“I’m not certain that I’m actually bisexual, you know.” Blaine said in a low voice. “Honestly, I look at other women and ... they’re beautiful, but...” He sighed. “I look at you and I know what love feels like. You complete me in ways I never thought a woman could.”

“So you’re saying...” Vegas frowned.

“It’s not men and women that I am attracted to. It’s men and you.” Blaine admitted. It felt good saying it aloud for the first time.

Vegas looked back at him for a long time, and then smiled. “You saying I’m masculine?” She teased, biting her lip.

“I’m saying... loving you is easy, V.” Blaine kissed her forehead and continued dancing as she let him simply hold her, as intimate as they could get in such a crowded place.

**_If this is love then love is easy, it's the easiest thing to do. If this is love then love completes me cause it feels like I've been missing you._ **

**_A simple equation with no complications to leave you confused, if this is love, love, love, hmm, it's the easiest thing to do_ **

The song finished and Vegas smiled at Blaine, grateful for their talk.

“Vegas.” Joe took her arm. “It’s our turn.”

“Break a leg.” Blaine told them as Joe led Vegas away towards the stage.

Vegas blew him a kiss as Tina appeared at Blaine’s elbow.

“What song are they singing?” Tina asked as they watched Joe and Vegas get into position.

“I don’t know.” Blaine admitted. Vegas had kept it pretty quiet, but as soon as they started the song he smiled. It was Vegas singing to him, he knew it. “C’mon.” Blaine said, leading Tina towards the stage for a better view of the performance.

Vegas smiled down at him as she strummed the ukulele into the microphone, Joe accompanying her on guitar. She meant every word she sang as she smiled at Blaine.

**_Do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do do do do you feel the way that I do? Do I turn your grey skies blue? And make dirty streets look new?_ **

**_Hmm and the birds sing... tweeheeheeheeheeheeheet, tweedleheeheeheehee, now I know exactly what they mean_ **

**_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple, it feels so natural to me._ **

As Vegas sang she looked around the hall to where her various exes were dancing with their current partners. Sam seemed happy with Brittany, and Vegas found herself happy for them. They went well together, she had to admit it, and after that kiss she and Sam had shared they finally had closure. He would be her first love, and it would always amuse her that they shared Santana as an ex.

**_If this is love then love is easy, it's the easiest thing to do, if this is love then love completes me, cause it feels like I've been missing you._ **

Puck was dancing off beat with Kitty and already she seemed to be getting annoyed with him. Vegas knew Puck was only hanging around Ohio because he had tanked in LA, and it had been his own fault. If he was going to date a sophomore to make her jealous... so be it. She didn’t care anymore. Puck was welcome to date whomever he wanted. Even if her start still hurt when she looked at him. He had been her truest love... there was no denying that, and he knew it too.

**_A simple equation, with no complications to leave you confused, if this is love, love, love, hmm it's the easiest thing to do_ **

**_Do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do_ **

Whatever she had with Blaine remained to be labelled. For now they were happy with each other, it was easy, and that’s what mattered. Whether it would stay that way, or whether it was just a rebound fling, it didn’t matter. They had a connection that couldn’t be broken.

**_If this is love then love is easy, it's the easiest thing to do. If this is love then love completes me cause it feels like I've been missing you._ **

The song finished and Joe and Vegas took their applause, hugging each other in triumph.

“He totally dug it.” Joe whispered in Vegas’ ear and she smiled at him, grateful that he had helped her say what she needed to say.

**_A simple equation with no complications, to leave you confused, no, if this is love, love, love it's the easiest thing to do_ **

Their return to the dance floor so that Vegas could talk to Blaine, however, was hindered by Sam suddenly running over to pull them both away. Vegas apologised to Joe, and Blaine to Tina as Sam dragged them to the locker room, with Finn, to tell them he had evidence against the Warblers. They had what they needed and Vegas couldn’t help but kiss Sam on the cheek in happiness. She did the same to Blaine to make it less awkward, and neither of them seemed to notice nor care. They were happy that Sam had done it – they could take down the Warblers and compete in Regionals.

Happiness was back. It was all coming together.

**_Do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do_ **


	103. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Blaine are worried about Sam. Blaine asks Vegas round to help work things out, and one thing leads to another. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Naked by Avril Lavigne  
> Canon episode: 4x12: Naked  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_I wake up in the morning, put on my face, the one that's gonna get me, through another day_ **

Regionals were a go thanks to the work of Blaine, Sam and Vegas. The Warblers had been disqualified and the New Directions were restored to their deserved space. Marley could finally start recovering from the guilt, and Finn had tasked them with coming with ideas for their set-list.

At the same time, however, Tina was coming up with a plot of her own. She proposed a ‘Men of McKinley’ calendar to highlight the men in Glee club. Everyone thought it was a great idea except Vegas who knew exactly why.

“Shirtless, Tina, really?” Vegas asked before she could stop herself.

“Yeah, Vegas.” Tina folded her arms with hostility that surprised Vegas, “You of all of us should be happy about that given that you’ve slept your way through most of Glee club.”

The club erupted in defense of Vegas as Tina argued back. It only stopped when Vegas got to her feet to silence them.

“Sorry, Tina, but how is two outta six most?” Vegas asked.

“That we know about.” Tina shrugged. “But you did _live_ with Joe.”

More argument that Finn only just manage to quieten down.

“You’re just jealous.” Vegas shrugged. Vegas narrowed her eyes at her but let Blaine pull her back into her chair. Now wasn’t the time for violence.

“Let it go.” Blaine whispered in her ear. Vegas frowned at him but didn’t comment further.

**_Doesn't really matter, how I feel inside, cause life is like a game sometimes_ **

“You know she’s doing it just to get _you_ shirtless, right?” Vegas asked Blaine as they ate lunch out in the courtyard.

“I’m aware.” Blaine said. He frowned at her. “I can say no, if you want?”

“You can’t say no without it being suspicious.” Vegas sighed, then smiled. “You’re sexy... you should do it. I don’t see why I should keep you to myself.” She looked at him in a way that made him want to kiss her, but he restrained himself as he caught sight of Sam doing push-ups on the floor.

“Have you noticed anything different with Sam?” Blaine frowned.

“He’s possibly got dumber since dating Brittany?” Vegas said with a smile. “The other day he asked me ‘why the British speak American’.” Vegas frowned in concern as Blaine scoffed incredulously.

“That’s kinda what I mean, I guess.” Blaine said as he recovered. “That and this shirtless calendar has got him going psycho jock.”

“Yeah, I noticed he’d been in the gym more.” Vegas looked over at Sam. “Do you think we need to intervene?”

“Mom and Dad are out tonight.” Blaine mused. “Maybe you could come round and we could tackle him together?”

Vegas looked at Blaine with an innocent blink before she nodded. “Sure.”

**_But then you came around me, the walls just disappeared, nothing to surround me and keep me from my fears_ **

**_I'm unprotected, see how I've opened up, oh, you've made me trust, because I've never felt like this before_ **

**_I'm naked, around you, does it show?_ **

“Sam.” Vegas forced Sam to sit on the couch as he tried running laps around it, handing him the soda Blaine held in front of them.

“Can’t drink that.” Sam said robotically. “It’s full of...”

“It’s diet.” Blaine said heavily, sitting down beside him.

“Oh.” Sam chugged the whole glass and set it down on the coffee table beside where Vegas was perched. She looked at Blaine, reading his concern, and then Sam.

“Sam, babe.” Vegas said in a small voice. “You need to slow down.”

“Slow down? I’m great.” Sam argued, looking between them.

“You’re overdoing it.” Vegas urged.

“Since the SATs you’ve been acting different.” Blaine said, taking Sam’s arm in his hand, “We’re worried.”

“Worried? I’m fine. Just trying to get in shape for the calendar.”

“It’s just a calendar.” Blaine said.

“And you’re already in great shape. Sam, you have the best body at McKinley.” Vegas added. Blaine frowned a little at her but didn’t comment. Vegas glanced at him and then back at Sam. “Please talk to us. What’s really going on?”

“Nothing.” Sam said, then looked between them again and sighed. He buried his head in his hands just above Vegas’ knee and she put a hand on his head, looking at Blaine with concern. “My body is all I have.” Sam said through his hands.

“What?” Vegas asked.

“Sam, that’s not true.” Blaine dropped his concern about this being Vegas’ ex in order to be there for his friend.

“It is.” Sam said angrily. “I tanked my SATs. Without them I’m not going to get into college. So, without academics, all I have is my abs.”

“You have so much more than that.” Vegas swallowed hard, gently stroking his hair. Blaine allowed it. “Sam, you’re the most loyal person I’ve ever met. You took care of your family when your dad lost his job. You helped me get rid of my dad.”

“Is any of that going to get me graduate?” Sam sat back, frustrated.

“You can always retake the SATs.” Blaine said, “But Vegas is right. You are so much more. You have your music, your guitar...”

“You are so much more than your body.” Vegas smiled softly at him. “Rockin’ as it is.”

Sam looked between them and then nodded slowly. “Thanks guys.”

“I’m going to take you to see Miss Pillsbury tomorrow.” Blaine said. “But for now... you need to sleep.” Blaine helped Sam to his feet and headed for the stairs, Sam still feeling sorry for himself. Blaine turned at the bottom of the stairs to look back at Vegas. “You coming?”

Vegas frowned at his expression but nodded and followed them upstairs.

**_You see right through me and I can't hide, I'm naked around you, and it feels so right_ **

Vegas waited in Blaine’s bedroom as he made sure Sam went to bed without pumping iron first. She couldn’t help but feel guilty as she looked at the photo of Kurt on Blaine’s shelf. She discreetly turned it away so that Kurt wouldn’t judge her and turned her attention to the baby pictures of Blaine. She realised this was the first time she had been up here since she had lived here, and things were very different now.

“Why do I feel like I just put a toddler to bed?” Blaine yawned as he entered, his voice hushed until he had shut his door.

“How many push-ups did he do?” Vegas asked, her arms folded and concern on her face.

“None, thank God.” Blaine slipped out of his shoes and shrugged off his jumper. Vegas took a deep breath as she watched him, unsure why she was here.

**_I'm trying to remember why I was afraid to be myself and let the covers fall away_ **

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked as he saw her expression.

“I...” Vegas swallowed. “Should get home...” Her eyes drifted from the floor to his eyes, silently asking if he wanted her to leave.

“You could...” Blaine stepped towards her and brushed her hair out of her face. “Or... you could stay a little longer.”

Vegas smiled uncontrollably as he gently unfolded her arms for her. They hadn’t been together alone like this since they had started dating officially.

“V...” Blaine looked away from her for a moment, his hands still on her arms. “What you said about Sam... being the best...”

“I was stroking his ego.” Vegas said quickly. Blaine met her eye and she frowned. “Why? Are you insecure?”

**_I guess I never had someone like you to help me, to help me fit in my skin_ **

Blaine swallowed. “It’s kinda hard not to be when your exes are Sam, and Puck... They’re the jock type and I’m...”

Vegas slid her arms around his neck and gripped his gel-clad hair, her nose inches from his.

“You’re perfect.” She said in a quiet voice. “You’re all I want.” She smiled at him.

**_I never felt like this before, I'm naked around you. Does it show?_ **

“So... are you staying for a bit?” Blaine asked in a hushed voice, his arms winding around her waist.

“Do you want me to?” She asked in a coy voice.

Blaine nodded, his eyes fixed on hers.

**_You see right through me and I can't hide. I'm naked around you and it feels so right._ **

Vegas slipped out of her heels and clutched him as they adjusted to the height difference in their eye-contact. She smiled and pressed her nose against his. For a moment they stayed there, eyes fixed, and then Blaine kissed her deeply.

**_I'm naked, does it show?_ **

The kiss progressed to the bed and, for the first time sober and since they had been together, they gave themselves to each other. 

**_Yeah, I'm naked, I'm naked around you, does it show?_ **

**_I'm so naked around you, and I can't hide, you're gonna, you're gonna see right through, baby_ **

**_You're gonna see right through_ **

Blaine saw Vegas off sometime just before midnight and her curfew, watching her drive away with a sense of completion in his stomach. He was sure it wasn’t girls, it was just her, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. She was something special and they were happy.

**_I'm so naked around you_ **

Vegas blew him a kiss as she pulled out of the driveway and found herself wondering why it was so easy. She was worried about Sam, sure, and Tina was more of a threat than any of them could have thought, but she was sure she and Blaine would find a way through. They had something deeper. She just hoped everyone would understand when it all eventually came out.

**_And I can't hide, you're gonna see right through, baby_ **


	104. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine decides the best way to address rumours is through humour. Vegas, however, does not agree. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects  
> Canon episode: 4x13: Naked  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance, duet with Blaine)

**_Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along_ **

The calendar was a flying success, Sam had found new confidence, and all that remained now for Blaine and Vegas was to focus on keeping their relationship a secret. Since they had slept together sober it was becoming harder and harder to hide it, especially when Tina wasn’t backing down. Somehow she had got wind of them being a couple and now wouldn’t stop glaring at them.

“What are we going to do?” Vegas asked Blaine nervously after Jake performed to Glee club.

“Easy.” Blaine said, raising his hand. “We make it a farce. Finn?”

“Yes, Blaine.” Finn said, looking over.

“What?” Vegas asked worriedly in a hushed panic.

“Vegas and I have a nomination for Regionals.” Blaine said, avoiding Vegas’ eye.

“What are you doing?” Vegas whispered.

“Well, sure.” Finn gestured to the floor. “Take it away.”

Blaine took Vegas’ hand and dragged her up, ignoring her silent protests.

“Trust me.” He met her eye and winked. “We make fun of the rumours and they’ll stop being true.” He whispered as he crossed to the band to fill them in.

Vegas smiled nervously at the watching eyes as she waited for Blaine to tell her what song they were singing.

“Follow my lead.” Blaine grinned at her. “I know you know this song after we sang it in the car this morning.”

Vegas frowned at him and waited for the band to start and Blaine to begin singing. It sank in as he sang her the first verse. She hoped to the God she didn’t believe in that his plan would work.

**_I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you._ **

**_Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play, you are the only one that needs to know_ **

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
My dirty little secret, who has to know. _ **

The group seemed to be enjoying it as Vegas shook her head at Blaine incredulously, marvelling at his star power, and took the second verse on his behest.

**_When we live such fragile lives it's the best way we survive, I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you_ **

**_Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play, you are the only one that needs to know_ **

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. My dirty little secret, who has to know?_ **

Blaine winked at her and took the bridge whilst Vegas watched Tina keep her eyes on him. Part of Vegas wanted to come clean just to stop Tina’s advances, but not with Finn in the room.

**_The way she feels inside, those thoughts I can't deny, these sleeping thoughts won't lie and all I've tried to hide. It's eating me apart trace this life out._ **

Vegas hoped Finn would just see it as a song and not read into it as she sang with Blaine.

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._ **

**_My dirty little secret, dirty little secret, dirty little secret, who has to know_ **

Judging by the applause it seemed to have worked. If anyone read into it, it was simply two friends addressing ridiculous rumours. They were getting away with it, and they couldn’t help but giggle incredulously.

That was until Tina stormed over and threw a curveball at them: “I know about you two.”

**_Who has to know?_ **


	105. Make Me Wanna Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vegas and Blaine stage a fake fight for the benefit of throwing Tina off, it leads to more than what they had intended and leaves them doubting... everything. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless  
> Canon episode: 4x13: Diva  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance, duet with Blaine)

**_Take me I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind, but everything looks better when the sun goes down_ **

“Tina?” Blaine looked nervously between her and Vegas. “What about us?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb, Blainy-Days.” Tina rolled her eyes. “You and Vegas are an item. Everyone may have bought your blatantly obvious song choice just now, but I know better.” Tina folded her arms.

“Tina, you’re being ridiculous.” Vegas said nervously. “Blaine and I are friends.”

“You slept together before.” Tina shrugged. “And then Blaine told me he wasn’t bi-sexual.”

“I’m not.” Blaine said truthfully.

“Save the crap.” Tina snarled. “It’s not like your secret is so secret anymore.”

“Honestly, Tina.” Vegas said. “You couldn’t be further from the truth.” She met Blaine’s eye and they hatched a silent plan, Blaine consenting with a small nod. This had always been a possibility, after all, with how Tina had been all over Blaine. “The truth is Blaine and I can’t stand each other. Since everything that happened with Kurt... the only secret we’ve been keeping from everyone is that we can’t stand each other.”

“It’s true.” Blaine said.

Tina frowned between them. “But...” She seemed confused, and Vegas and Blaine took advantage of it.

“We’re just really good actors. For the sake of the team...” Blaine added. Tina frowned further.

“He makes me wanna die. In fact,” She met his eye and then looked away. “I challenge him to a diva-off on Monday.” Vegas swallowed. It had been their plan, but it felt weird all the same. “We both spend our time fighting for the spotlight, really there can only be one.” She turned to Blaine, deliberately making a scene. “How about it, Warbler? Diva-off?”

“Challenge accepted.” Blaine shook Vegas’ hand and the smallest spark of understanding passed between them.

Tina narrowed her eyes but seemed to buy it. They just had to make it convincing on Monday.

**_I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night_ **

**_Then your eyes, your eyes. I can see in your eyes, your eyes._ **

**_You make me wanna die_ **

“It’s going to be okay, babe.” Blaine said calmly as Vegas paced back and forth at the end of his bed. “She bought it.”

“This time.” Vegas folded her arms, “But we have undeniable musical chemistry, Blaine. She’ll right through whatever song we choose.”

“Not if it’s a deliberately angry song.” Blaine said, sitting up from where he had been lying on his side. Vegas stopped pacing to frown at him. “It’s Diva week, right? So we pick a song by a really angry diva and we go with that.”

“Taylor Momsen’s pretty... angsty.” Vegas shrugged. “Would be a great way to get out my angst at Tina?” Vegas leaned against Blaine as he pulled her in, his legs over the side of the bed.

“Tina just... needs to learn boundaries.” Blaine kissed Vegas’ neck so that she gave in.

“I don’t know how I’m going to pretend to hate you.” Vegas perched on his knee with concern on her face.

“Just think of my worst qualities.” Blaine shrugged.

“You don’t have any.” Vegas said, kissing him.

“Try harder.” Blaine said between kisses. It was very distracting trying to hate his first girlfriend.

**_I'll never be good enough_ **

**_You make me wanna die and everything you love will burn up in the light, and every time I look inside your eyes_ **

**_You make me wanna die_ **

The Diva-off brought in an anticipatory crowd. They had filled Sam and Joe in beforehand so that they may whisper conveniently about the angsty chemistry Blaine and Vegas were going to have to fake.

They waited for Finn to explain what a Diva was and then call them up to demonstrate. Vegas and Blaine took to the floor and made a show of scoffing and eying each other up. It was quite fun actually, pretending to fight. She hoped it would only be pretend for a long time as they took on the song.

**_Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I shouldn't know, when there's a blue moon on the rise._ **

**_I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night_ **

**_Then your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes, everything in your eyes, your eyes, you make me wanna die_ **

**_I'll never be good enough, you make me wanna die, and everything you love will burn up in the light, and every time I look inside your eyes._ **

**_You make me wanna die_ **

Tina seemed to be buying it, but it was hard to keep their cool as they continuously made eye contact and glared at each other. It was a test of their acting skills not to break character. Vegas couldn’t help wondering whether she should pursue a career in acting rather than events planning as she met Blaine’s eye and remembered that morning in his car...

**_I would die for you my love, my love_ **

**_I would lie for you my love, my love_ **

**_I would steal for you my love, my love_ **

**_And I would die for you my love, my love_ **

However, something about the way Tina was looking at Blaine now they were ‘fighting’ made Vegas wonder if this was worth it.

**_We'll burn up in the light and every time I look inside your eyes_ **

Sure, it was fun, and he did make her happy... but she had spent all of her last relationships fighting with someone else. Did she really want to do that with Blaine? She loved him, but did she love him that much? Was it real or did she just love the idea?

**_I'm burning in the light, look inside your eyes_ **

He seemed to sense her falter as he frowned back at her, their song drawing to a close. He would ask her about it later... once his head stopped spinning. He was pretty sure he was coming down with a cold. Man, he hoped he hadn’t given it to Vegas.

**_I'm burning in the light, look inside your eyes_ **

The song finished and many unspoken things suddenly hung in the air above them that hadn’t been there before, their happy bubble burst. They both knew it. They could feel it. 

**_You make me wanna die_ **


	106. Sweet Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina's actions when Blaine gets a cold cause Vegas to readjust her priorities. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani  
> Canon episode: 4x13: Diva  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_If I could escape I would, but first of all let me say_ **

The Diva-off between Vegas and Blaine had left Vegas seriously doubting their relationship. It had been so strong and felt so good before the song battle, but something about the way Tina wouldn’t leave Blaine alone had Vegas wondering if it was worth it. It didn’t help that Blaine was off school with a cold for a few days.

Being without him left Vegas plenty of room to consider what she was doing.

**_I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way, cause I've been acting like sour milk that fell on the floor, it's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator, maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold_ **

They had gotten into this relationship because they had both been scorned... and had brought it onto themselves with each other. They were in this together, they had nowhere else to go. Was that it? Did Vegas think she didn’t have any other options than Blaine? What had she gotten herself into?

**_If I could escape, and recreate a place as my own world, and I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together._ **

**_Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_ **

What about all the things Blaine had said about not being bisexual, but Vegas being the only woman? Was he feeling the same way... like he didn’t have anywhere else to turn? Had this whole thing been a lie? Had they brought it on themselves by what they had done to Kurt?

**_If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, we can make it better_ **

**_Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_ **

Vegas knew she had to talk to Blaine about it. She sang a diva song in Glee club and then headed around to his house to talk to him. Sam was going round to Brittany’s so they’d be alone. Vegas had been so wrapped up in her song that she hadn’t noticed Tina’s absence from Glee club. It was only as Vegas arrived at Blaine’s that she realised why.

Pam let her in and said Blaine was resting, and that a friend had come round to help with the Glee assignment. Vegas had frowned and then realised Tina had been absent. Vegas thanked Pam and climbed the stairs as quietly as she could, her heart in her mouth.

The door was ajar and Tina was in the process of rubbing Vapo-rub on Blaine’s chest.

That was all Vegas needed to see. She turned and left without a word, saving the tears for when she was alone in her car. She knew she had been an idiot to launch in so quickly and so enthusiastically, hanging on Blaine’s every word.

**_You let me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point, come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint_ **

**_Come on, let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around, instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground_ **

**_So, baby, times getting a little crazy, I've been getting a little lazy, waiting for you to come save me_ **

Vegas didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t tell anyone why she was so upset or didn’t engage much in the rest of Diva week. She didn’t want to admit that she had been such an idiot. It had been such a happy whirlwind and now what? The worst part was Blaine didn’t seem to have any idea Tina had Vapo-raped him, he was so ill he hadn’t even noticed.

There was only one thing for it. This had been fun, but it had to end.

**_I can see that you're angry by the way the you treat me, hopefully you don't leave me, want to take you with me_ **

**_If I could escape and recreate a place as my own world, and I could be your favorite girl, forever, perfectly together,_ **

**_Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_ **

Vegas sent three texts at the end of Diva week. The first was to Kurt, confessing that she and Blaine had been dating in secret but she was going to end it and that Blaine needed to make things up with Kurt.

**_If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl_ **

The second was to Puck asking if he wanted to be her date to Mr Schue’s wedding next week... on Valentines Day. She was in the mood for making bad decisions. Clearly she was very good at it.

**_I didn't mean for you to get hurt, we can make it better_ **

The third was to Blaine, asking him to meet her in the auditorium. He was coming into school now that he was feeling better to pick up his work for the week. She needed to do this on mutual ground...

**_Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_ **


	107. Time Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas breaks things off with Blaine. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Time Bomb by All Time Low   
> Canon episode: 4x13: Diva  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_From the get-go, I knew this was hard to hold, like a crash, the whole thing spun out of control_ **

Vegas had made up her mind, and, judging by the look on Blaine’s face as he entered the stage, Blaine knew.

“I got your message.” Blaine said as he entered, his head hung, to Vegas sitting on a stool in the centre of the stage. Vegas took a deep breath and got to her feet in front of him.

“Good.” She said. “How are you feeling?”

“Miles better.” Blaine said in a flat voice, “Or... I was.” He frowned at her. “What’s this about?”

“I think you know.” Vegas said. “I think you can feel it.”

**_Oh, on a wire, we were dancing, two kids, no consequences._ **

Blaine nodded slowly. “I think I can too.”

“It’s okay, really.” Vegas said. “It’s mutual, and grown up.”

“Is it mutual?” Blaine asked in a small voice, his eyes lingering on hers.

**_Pull the trigger without thinking there's only one way down this road_ **

“I think it is.” Vegas nodded. “I think... you and I threw ourselves at each other because we both needed something to hold, something to tell us we weren’t alone? We weren’t bad people for what we did?”

There was a long pause.

**_It was like a time bomb set into motion, we knew that we were destined to explode_ **

“It’s never gonna be easy. This... you and me.” Vegas continued quietly. “We came into this relationship for all the wrong reasons.”

“I love you.” Blaine’s eyes were filling with tears.

“And I love you.” Vegas replied. “And... that’s why I have to let you go. You don’t belong with me... We don’t belong together... like that.” Vegas had never found it harder to break-up with someone.

**_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage you know I'm never gonna let you go_ **

“Where is this coming from?” Blaine asked. “A week ago we were perfect.”

Vegas shook her head. “A week ago we were pretending.” She sighed. “Being apart from you for so long made me realise... we owe each other happiness.”

“I had it with you.” Blaine begged, but Vegas shook her head.

“No.” Vegas blinked. “You had it with Kurt. And I ruined it.”

Blaine stared at her.

**_We're like a time bomb, gonna lose it, let's diffuse it._ **

**_Baby, we're like a time bomb, but I need it, wouldn't have it any other way_ **

“That wasn’t your fault.” Blaine said eventually.

“Well... whether it was or wasn’t, I’m giving you a chance now to fix it.” Vegas sighed. “It was selfish of me to do what I did.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Blaine took her hands. “I kissed you...”

Vegas frowned at him. She didn’t have much memory of that night... she had always assumed it was her.

**_Well, there's no way out of this, so let's stay in_ **

“Vegas, I’ve been in love with you for months.” Blaine pushed. “When you came to me after Puck... I just couldn’t resist...”

Vegas swallowed hard and shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter.” She said quietly. 

**_Every storm that comes also comes to an end_ **

“You belong with Kurt. And being with me... that’s never gonna happen. I should thank Tina, really. She made me realise that throwing yourself at someone who belongs with someone else... it’s not cool.”

Vegas met his eye and held it for a long time.

**_Oh, resistance is useless, just two kids stupid and fearless_ **

“You know she rubbed Vapo-rub on you, right?”

“What?” Blaine frowned. “Tina?”

“Yeah. I came round to talk to you about us... this... and she was fully straddling you.” Vegas shrugged. “Like I said... it helped me realise.”

**_Like a bullet shooting the lovesick, there's only one way down this road_ **

“I don’t believe this.” Blaine shook his head. “What am I going to do without you?”

“You’ll see Kurt at the wedding. Talk to him. Make things right.” Vegas swallowed, her mouth dry. “I told him about us.”

Blaine dropped her hands in surprise. “You did what?”

**_It was like a time bomb set into motion, we knew that we were destined to explode_ **

“I needed to wipe my slate clean.” Vegas sighed. “He was pretty good with it, actually. He, er, told me that we were free to do who we liked.” Her eyes filled with tears. “I told him... you and I were over and it was fun while it lasted, but we were a time-bomb, you know?” Vegas sniffed. “He’s all yours.”

**_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage, you know I'm never gonna let you go_ **

“Vegas...” Blaine said weakly.

“But I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” Vegas lightly touched Blaine’s face. She wasn’t about to mention Puck, but she needed to say something. “You helped me realise...” She sighed. “...that I deserve to be treated better than I was.”

“You do.” Blaine gripped her wrist. “Vegas...”

**_We're like a time bomb, gonna lose it, let's diffuse it_ **

**_Baby, we're like a time bomb, but I need it, wouldn't have it any other way_ **

“Blaine...” Vegas replied, her eyes shining. “It’s going to be okay. This way there is nothing to hide, you and I are stronger than ever, and we know what we have to do.” She poked him in the chest. “I’m trusting you, Blaine Warbler, to make my sacrifice worth it.” She took a shaking breath as tears welled in her throat.

**_Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking, it goes off, we start again, when it breaks, we fix it_ **

**_Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking, we should know better, but we won't let go_ **

“I love you.” Blaine said, kissing her before she could stop him. She let him, savouring the last embrace and the feeling of his arms around her, but pushing away before it became too much. She gripped his hand, unable to let go.

**_It was like a time bomb set into motion, we knew that we were destined to explode, and if I had to pull you out of the wreckage, you know I'm never gonna let you let me go_ **

**_We're like a time bomb, gonna lose it, let's diffuse it, baby, we're like a time bomb, but I need it..._ **

“I love you too.” Vegas smiled back at him. “Now go call Kurt before I take it back.”

**_Wouldn't have it any other way_ **


	108. Two Is Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas rekindles her friendship with Puck when he offers to escort her to the wedding. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls, ft. Taylor Swift  
> Canon episode: 4x14: I Do  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance, duet with Puck)

**_I remember what you wore on our first date, you came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something_ **

The week leading up to Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury’s wedding was tough. Blaine was being great about their break-up, but obviously being unable to talk about it with anyone was rough. Vegas, instead, threw herself into finding the perfect song to sing at the wedding reception. She had originally been going to duet with Blaine, but now she was doing a solo... and that was okay.

She had shed her tears about her break-up with Blaine. The truth was she had loved him more than she had admitted, but did she honestly know what love was after the way Puck had treated her.

She regretted asking him to be her date to the wedding. He had said ‘yes’, blowing off Kitty to do so, but that was all she had heard from him. She didn’t even know if he was being serious or if he just saw it as a hook-up. Puck had said he wanted to be friends but he had done nothing to make a gesture for it.

Vegas sat alone in the auditorium with her guitar, trying to find the perfect song for her solo. She was playing random chords when she heard Puck’s singing voice come from the back of the stalls as he filled in the lyrics. Vegas looked up as he walked towards her.

**_'Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing._ **

He really seemed to mean the words he sang as he got closer. He looked good, like he was really taking care of himself. Maybe she had not been able to make things work with Blaine because... she couldn’t help but smile as Puck got closer and they sang together.

**_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, well maybe two is better than one._ **

**_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two, is better than one_ **

He was right in front of her now on the floor as she sat on the edge of the stage with her guitar. He smiled at her in the same way he had once done, way before all of this break-up pain. He seemed like his old self and her heart skipped a beat as she sang.

**_I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing_ **

He seemed to be genuinely singing his feelings as he joined her in a duet again.

**_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay, I'm finally now believin'_ **

**_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, well maybe two is better than one_ **

**_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two, is better than one_ **

“Hey, Vegas.” Puck said as she faltered in the chords. “You look beautiful. Genuinely. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Vegas replied in a breath. She thought about the last time they had seen each other properly, the song she had sang him, the words she had said. Could she really take it all back so easily? He really seemed like the old Puck again, the one she had fallen in love with.

**_I remember what you wore on the first date, you came into my life and I thought hey_ **

**_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, maybe two is better than one_ **

“Did somebody order a date to a wedding?” Puck asked, his eyes glinting. Vegas couldn’t help but smile as he reached out to kiss her hand.

“Puck...” Vegas started, but he read her like a book.

“No funny business, I promise.” Puck said, holding up a scout salute. “Scouts honour. I’m an escort, nothing more, and not the fun kind.” He grinned at her. “Anything to make you forgive me, and see how much I’ve changed.”

**_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking..._ **

“I do forgive you.” Vegas said before she could stop herself. She had never admitted it out loud but she had been thinking about little else for a week now. “I’m not saying I want to get back with you because we all know how that ends, but... You made me happy and I need that right now. And it kinda sucks going to a wedding stag.” She shrugged and smiled at him. 

“Two is better than one, after all.” Puck winked at her.

**_Oooh I can't live without you, cause baby two is better than one_ **

“It’s a start.” Vegas grinned at him and let him help her down from the stage, waiting for her to unhook her guitar before he hugged her. She held him close, almost clinging to him as she let herself admit how much she had missed him. She had been so caught up in hating him for cheating on her, hating herself for cheating on him, that she had not taken a minute to remember that she loved him. Now here he was, her knight in shining armour. She couldn’t help but smile at him.

**_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life, and I've figured out with all that's said and done, two, is better than one_ **

“Madam.” Puck offered her his arm. She took it, smiling, and he led her from the auditorium. “So a little birdy told me you were so desperate to get over me that you dated Blaine...?”

Vegas couldn’t help but giggle as she rested her head against his shoulder. Small steps, but that was enough. She had, after all, been willing to marry this man once. 

**_Two is better than one_ **


	109. Burning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Puck to Mr Schue's wedding turns out to give Vegas more than she bargained for. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Burning Love by Elvis Presley  
> Canon episode: 4x14: I Do  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising, higher higher, it's burning through to my soul_ **

There was one good thing about Puck and Vegas and that was undeniable chemistry. They had dedicated almost a year of their lives to their relationship, after all, so it was hard not to pick up right where they left off. As far as Vegas was concerned it felt good to have him back in her life again, the old him, the one she had fallen in love with, and he really seemed to be that person again.

He went out of his way to make her laugh, he took her out for dinner that he actually paid for and he text her goodnight after he dropped her off, no funny business as promised. It felt good and Vegas found herself wondering whether her dalliance with Blaine had been the shake-up she needed to remember who she really wanted to date. He even stayed up late the night before the wedding to help her perfect her song: no strings attached, a perfect gentleman. He really seemed to have learned his lesson.

Vegas felt good about having him back in her life. It was almost like the last few months hadn’t happened. Not that she would let him in that easily... but with Blaine talking to Kurt again, maybe she could talk to her ex too.

**_Boy, boy, boy, you gonna set me on fire_ **

Sam did not agree. He cornered Vegas on the morning of the wedding as she waited for Puck to park the car and walk back to meet her.

“He’s bad news, V.” Sam warned.

“You said this last time.” Vegas folded her arms.

“Yeah, and I was right.” Sam said. “Look at what he did to you.”

“Look at what you did to me.” Vegas countered, “And I forgave you.”

“That’s different...” Sam started, but Vegas shook her head.

“Because you didn’t tell me for months?” She sighed .”I appreciate it, Sam, I do. But who I date is my choice.”

“Are you sure you’re not just looking for old and familiar since Blaine went back to Kurt.” Sam whispered. “I see the way you look at him. You still love him.”

“Yeah, well...” Vegas shrugged. “It’s still raw. It’s been a week. I’ll get over it.” She grinned widely as Puck approached and let him kiss her on the cheek. “See you inside, Sam.”

**_My brain is flaming, I don't know which way to go_ **

The wedding was beyond eventful when Emma failed to show and Sue decided to crash. After the initial shock it slowly sunk in when everyone made for the reception without the bride. It was Valentines Day, after all.

“Hey,” Puck kissed Vegas on the cheek at their table as he handed her a drink and sat down with his own.

“Is this Virgin?” Vegas asked sceptically.

“As you requested.” Puck smiled. Vegas sipped the drink and then nodded, satisfied. Puck watched her carefully and laughed softly. “I’ve missed that.”

“What?” Vegas asked.

“The little crinkle your nose does when you’re unsure.” Puck laughed again. “It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Vegas swallowed hard as she tried not to dwell on what he had said. She cleared her throat. “So, er, what a day, huh?”

“Poor Mr Schue.” Puck shook his head. “I can’t imagine what it feels like for your bride to leave like that.”

“You don’t think it’ll happen to you?” Vegas chuckled.

“Oh, undoubtedly, three or four times I’m certain.” Puck laughed, then met her eye and shook his head. “No. I’m planning on my first marriage being my last.” He was serious.

“You should learn to keep it in your pants before then, then.” Vegas sipped her drink sagely.

“Alright,” Puck conceded, “I deserved that.” He rummaged in his pocket. “I got you something.”

Vegas frowned at him as he slid a long box across the table.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t steal it.” He promised. Vegas clicked open the box and raised her eyebrows to a silver necklace with a heart on it. “Happy Valentines Day.”

“Puck...” Vegas said in a small voice as she lifted it out.

“I used what was left of my LA pool money to buy it. I figured it was the least I could do after the way I treated you. I really have changed, V, I really want to prove myself to you.”

Vegas blinked at it, then at him, and then smiled. “Puck, it’s beautiful.”

Puck smiled at her and, after asking silent permission and she didn’t argue, he leant across the table and kissed her softly. She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach like those she hadn’t felt for a long time.

**_Your kisses lift me higher like the sweet song of a choir, you light my morning sky with burning love_ **

Vegas smiled at him as she broke away and gestured for him to tie it around her neck for her. He obliged, kissing the crook of her neck softly. She didn’t fight him off or argue, simply accepted it. She turned back to him as he slid his arms around her waist.

“I’ve really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Vegas whispered, sliding her arms around his neck.

“This time I promise... it’s you and me and nobody else.” Puck promised, resting his forehead against hers.

“This time?” Vegas asked cautiously.

“Will you be my girlfriend again? You and me, exclusive.” Puck asked, frowning like he’d overstepped his mark.

**_I feel my temperature rising, help me, I'm flaming, I must be a hundred and nine_ **

Vegas bit her lip as she considered it.

Before she could answer him, however, she heard her name from the crowd and saw Finn gesturing at her to take the stage for her song. She nodded at him and stepped back from Puck, her hands still on the back of his neck as she met his eye.

“I’ll give you my answer after the song?” She said. She hated herself for it but it was a big decision, she couldn’t risk it. Puck nodded, understanding, and kissed her hand.

“Break a leg.” He smiled at her. Vegas smiled at him in thanks and made her way to the stage, glancing back over her shoulder to where he stood watching.

**_Burning, burning, burning and nothing can cool me, I just might turn into smoke, but I feel fine_ **

Vegas took the stage and cleared her throat. She felt completely out of sorts as she looked at all of the expectant faces. People she knew, people she didn’t. She fixed her eyes for a second on Blaine and felt her heart flip. She wasn’t over him yet, that was plain enough. But then she looked to Puck and she forgot herself. She was that girl again when she had first seen him. She did love him, and that was why things had been so hard. She fingered the necklace and nodded at the band to start. Hopefully singing would help her make her mind up.

**_'Cause your kisses lift me higher, like a sweet song of a choir, and you light my morning sky with burning love_ **

**_It's coming closer, the flames are reaching my body, please won't you help me? I feel like I'm slipping away._ **

**_It's hard to breathe and my chest is a-heaving, Lord have mercy, I'm burning a hole where I lay_ **

Vegas watched Blaine and Kurt dance, Sam and Brittany, Santana and Quinn, and she made up her mind.

**_'Cause your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet song of a choir, you light my morning sky, with burning love._ **

Her song finished and the whole time Puck had stood where she had left him. He had danced along by himself but he had not once looked at anyone else. He was serious, he really wanted her back. She wanted him too.

She made her way through the crowd, taking the compliments on her song as she passed, and hurried to stand before Puck. She met his expectant eye and took a deep breath, then nodded.

“You and me.” She said. He grinned and kissed her deeply, the butterflies erupting in her stomach again. They took to the dance floor and danced the rest of the night away, both of them happy.

**_With burning love, ah, ah, burning love_ **

As the night drew in Puck whispered in Vegas’ ear that he had a room in the hotel. She frowned for a moment, knowing what that meant, but found she didn’t care as she watched Blaine and Kurt disappear into the elevator, arms around each other.

“Okay.” She smiled at Puck and wrapped herself around him, kissing him.

They headed up the stairs to his room and made love like they had never been apart. Vegas forgot all of the other women he had been with, forgot about Blaine, and just let herself be lost in him. She fell asleep on his chest and he kissed her head before falling asleep himself.

**_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love, just a hunk, a hunk of burning love, just a hunk, a hunk of burning love, just a hunk, a hunk of burning love, just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_ **

They ordered room service when they both woke up in the middle of the night and they stayed up for hours talking and laughing. It was like nothing had ever changed, so when Puck took her hand and gently swept the hair from her face, looking into her eyes with burning intention, she knew what was coming before he said anything.

“I should never have let you go.” Puck said. “And everything that’s happened today with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury and...” He swallowed and leaned over the bed to his jacket. He dug in the pocket and pulled out a ring that matched the necklace around her neck. “It’s not a lot, but it’s a symbol. Last time I didn’t treat you right, but the fact is Vegas you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He held up the ring and Vegas stared at him. “I know you’re still in school, but I’m happy to wait. I just... I need you to know how serious I am about being committed to you and only you.”

“Puck...” Vegas stared from his eyes to the ring and then back. “How long have you been carrying that?”

“Since I came back to Ohio.” Puck said nervously. “The truth is... it’s you and me against the world, baby. And I know you want to go to New York when you graduate, we can do that together. You can run events and I will do whatever I can to support you. I want to be the man you taught me to be. I don’t want to let you go ever again. Will you marry me?”

Vegas stared at the ring and considered his question. They had only just got back together... but then, not much had gone right in her life. Perhaps this decision was the pinnacle, the point where everything changed. Vegas found herself nodding before she could stop herself.

“Yes.”

**_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_ **


	110. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas is filled with conflicting feelings that even a Disney song can't express. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Reflection from Mulan (specifically as sung by Christina Aguilera)  
> Canon episode: 4x15: Girls (and Boys) on Film  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me_ **

The aftermath of the wedding was a mixed bag in the choir room. Vegas had strung her engagement ring around a chain and hidden it under her collar. She wasn’t ready to have to explain it to Sam, or for Blaine to know just how quickly she had moved on. Even if he was buzzing with reconnecting with Kurt.

Vegas felt suddenly very alienated from Blaine and Sam for that reason, almost as if saying ‘yes’ to Puck had reversed the clock and put her back to how she had been at the end of last year.

Still, she couldn’t stop herself still having feelings for Blaine. Her love for him had been real, it hadn’t just been a rebound. She was happy he was making things good with Kurt, and Kurt and her were good now. But even so... she felt like she was lying to herself and to everyone.

**_Every day, it's as if I play a part. Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart_ **

This week’s assignment was songs from the movies, and Vegas knew the perfect song to express her confliction. She had volunteered herself to sing first to kick the week off, but her performance was filled with emotion that didn’t go unnoticed by those who knew her best. Blaine suddenly realised he hadn’t checked in with Vegas recently and it was clearly affecting her. As she sang he vowed to right this. 

**_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?_ **

Vegas found herself trying to think of anything but Blaine as she sang, her fellow Glee clubbers hooked on her every word. Her mind drifted to Puck and why she felt she had said ‘yes’. She had meant it at the time, did she mean it now? He had been honest once. Their relationship last year had been the best she had ever known. It had felt so _real._ Was that what it was now? She put a hand on her chest as she sang and felt the ring beneath the fabric. Would she be happy being Mrs Vegas Puckerman? His mom certainly loved her, despite Vegas not being Jewish. Did she want a marriage with Noah? Sure, she was young, and the engagement didn’t mean instant marriage. Still she found herself doubting. Was she being true to herself in saying ‘yes’? Or had it been a knee-jerk reaction to hold on to the last time she had been happy.

**_I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in. But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am._ **

Vegas caught Blaine’s eye and found herself ashamed to be lying to him. She had let him go because she had felt guilty. She didn’t want to feel that anymore. She would push down the truth of her feelings for Blaine, she would ride out the storm that came with it. She was marrying Puck... that was it.

**_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside?_ **

What would her mom say? Her mom had married her dad really young. Was that the life Vegas was destined for? Puck would never get violent with her, she was sure of that, but he could be cruel. She had seen it in his cheating. Was she simply playing out the relationship her parents had lived? They may have disowned her but they were still her parents. Had they had more influence on her life than she thought?

**_There's a heart that must be free to fly, that burns with a need to know the reason why_ **

Was that why none of her relationships worked? Would marrying Puck change that? Her head burned with all of the questions she could not answer.

**_Why must we all conceal, what we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_ **

Her song finished and the Glee club applauded her. Vegas wiped the tear from her eye and took her seat between Blaine and Sam, avoiding the eye of both. They both knew her well enough to know that the song was more than just words.

“V?” Sam leaned in. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Vegas cleared her throat.

“Where did you go?” Blaine asked. “That was more than just musical tears.”

“I was thinking of my parents.” Vegas shrugged. “That’s all.”

Blaine and Sam exchanged glances but didn’t question it.

**_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_ **

Vegas fingered the ring around her neck again and stared straight ahead to where Mr Schue was talking. It hadn’t been a complete lie. She could really use her mom’s advice right about now.

Maybe she should call? That might fix everything. Just hearing her mom’s voice.

**_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_ **


	111. Kiss With a Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas rings her mom for advice, only to find herself side-swiped by her dad. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Kiss With a Fist by Florence + The Machine (as used in Jennifers Body)  
> Canon episode: 4x15: Girls (and Boys) on Film  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed_ **

Vegas had left Glee club before Blaine and Sam could question her further. She was feeling particularly fragile as she couldn’t get her mom out of her head. They had left things really badly the last time she had seen her, but she did really want a mom’s advice.

**_You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed, oh._ **

She shut herself away in the auditorium as most of the people she knew headed home. She pulled out her cell. She had a message from Puck and couldn’t help but smile as she read his bad spelling as he checked in with her day and telling her he was coming to meet her after Glee club. He was really trying to be a good partner.

Vegas’ smile faded as she took the ring out from under her collar and looked at it. She had been excited about being engaged, so why was shame her main emotion?

She dialled her mom’s number.

**_My black eye casts no shadow, your red eye sees nothing, your slaps don't stick, your kicks don't hit, so we remain the same._ **

The phone rang for a long time before it was answered.

“Mom,” Vegas said urgently, “I know I’m the last person you want to talk to right now but I need your advice.”

“Hello, Vegas.”

It was Carson.

**_Love sticks, sweat drips, break the lock if it don't fit, a kick to the teeth is good for some, a kiss with a fist is better then none._ **

**_A kiss with a fist is better then none_ **

“Dad?” Vegas asked. “Why are you answering mom’s cell?”

“Why are you, our disowned child who made it clear she didn’t want anything to do with the family anymore, calling her mother for advice?” There was a malicious tone to his voice that made Vegas feel sick.

“Where is she?” Vegas’ heart started fluttering in panic.

There was a long pause before Carson replied.

“Hospital.”

**_I broke your jaw once before, I spilled your blood upon the floor, you broke my leg in return so sit back and watch the bed burn_ **

Vegas broke out in cold sweat. “What do you mean, hospital?” She asked.

“She fell down the stairs.” Carson said in a mock concerned voice.

“You mean you pushed her.” Vegas argued maliciously.

“Why do you think so badly of me, daughter?” Carson tutted. “She fell down the stairs because she was carrying too many boxes at once. I was out at work, if you must know.”

Vegas didn’t buy his words for a second.

“Is she okay?” Her voice cracked as she spoke.

“She’ll live.” Carson said.

“For how long?” Vegas said angrily. “Until you finish her off?”

“If you don’t believe I had nothing to do with it, why don’t you come and see for yourself.” Carson sounded bored.

Vegas stared at the phone.

**_Love sticks, sweat drips, break the lock if it don't fit, a kick in the teeth is good for some, a kiss with a fist is better then none, oh._ **

**_A kiss with a fist is better then none_ **

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I mean get your ass on a plane and come and see if your mother is okay.” Carson snarled. “Rather than throwing shade at me.”

Vegas felt panic rise in her again. She didn’t know what to do. She hung up the phone for want of anything else to do.

**_You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed, oh._ **

Vegas had somehow crumpled to the floor when Puck found her. He hurried over and took in her sobs, holding her until she could speak.

“My mom’s in hospital.” She sobbed, “He put her there. The monster.”

“Vegas,” Puck helped her up onto the piano stool and took her cell from her shaking hand. “What do you mean?”

“I called my mom...” She said weakly, not wanting to admit she needed advice. “She’s in hospital.”

“If she’s in hospital...” Puck dug out his own cell and opened Facebook, “How come she posted this on Facebook twenty minutes ago?” He showed Vegas a photo of Doris and her nursing friends at a charity drive, a series of photos taken in the last hour. “After posting this:” He showed Vegas Doris’ Facebook status that said: LOST MY PHONE, GUESS LAPTOP IT IS. Vegas stared at the words. “I still follow her to keep tabs on her safety for you.” Puck explained. “Your dad lied to you.” He said calmly. “Because he wants you back where you can’t defy him, probably.” Puck kissed her softly and stroked her cheek. “Your mom is safe, baby.”

She looked at Puck and thought about how he had come to her aid, and she realised she didn’t need advice anymore. Puck was here when she needed him, and he kept tabs on her mom to make sure she was safe. He meant everything he said. She kissed him and nodded in thanks.

“What would I do without you?” She breathed.

**_You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed._ **


	112. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas tells her nearest and dearest about her engagement. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion (from Titanic)  
> Canon episode: 4x15: Girls (and Boys) on Film  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on_ **

Vegas knew she had to come clean to the people she loved most: her family. She gathered Blaine, Sam and Finn in the choir room before Glee practice.

“Did you change your mind about singing ‘Ghostbusters’ at Regionals?” Sam asked eagerly.

“No, Sam.” Vegas giggled at him as he sat beside Blaine.

“Shame.” Finn agreed as Sam complained. 

“What is this about?” Blaine asked as she gestured for them to sit.

“You’re not leaving Glee again, are you?” Finn asked.

“No.” Vegas smiled at him. “Don’t worry. My dad tried to get to me to leave McKinley but...” Vegas took a deep breath and looked at them all in turn as they frowned at her.

**_Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on_ **

“What does your dad have to do with anything? I thought he disowned you?”

“He tried to tell me my mom was in the hospital.” Vegas explained. “But...” She breathed out nervously. “Puck found out he was lying.”

“Puck?” Sam frowned. “I thought he was just your date to the wedding?”

“Yeah,” Blaine scowled at her, looking uncontrollably wounded, “You said it was just a favour he owed you.”

“Turns out it was more.” Vegas looked down at her fingers as she leaned against the piano. She wasn’t wearing the ring yet, but she was about to.

“Are you dating again?” Finn asked carefully. “After everything that happened?”

Vegas nodded slowly and looked up at them again.

**_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on_ **

Blaine and Sam made to argue but Vegas held up her hand.

“It’s more than that.” She said, reaching into her pocket.

“What could be more than that?” Sam demanded.

“He cheated on you, V.”

“And led to all the crap that went down.” Finn glanced at Blaine who ignored the shade thrown.

“I know.” Vegas said. “But... he’s changed.”

“That’s what they all say.” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“He’s a guy.” Sam added.

“Trust us, we know.” Finn finished.

Vegas looked between them all and clutched the ring in her pocket. She was scared to tell them if that was how they reacted with just _dating_.

**_Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on_ **

“Just...” Vegas sighed. “I asked you three here because you are the most important people in my life... besides Kurt of course.” She took a deep breath. “And I have to tell you something.”

“If you’re pregnant...” Sam said darkly.

“Correction: if Puck has knocked up another person I love...” Finn corrected.

“No. I’m not pregnant.” Vegas shook her head. She caught Blaine’s eye and her heart flipped as she remembered that she still wasn’t over him. She sighed. “Okay... so, it’s film week and I don’t know how to say what I need to say so... I guess I’m singing it.”

She turned and sat down on the piano stool. She looked at them once more and then took a deep breath, playing the intro to arguably the most known film song of all time.

**_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go 'til we're gone_ **

Finn, Sam and Blaine sat in silence and watched as she sang them a lament of love for each of them, begging them to listen and to accept what she had to say. Her eyes lingered especially on Blaine. After all they had been through she felt she needed his acceptance most.

**_Love was when I loved you, one true time I'd hold to, in my life we'll always go on_ **

**_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on_ **

**_Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on_ **

Her song finished and she stared at the piano keys for a moment, sliding the ring onto her finger discreetly, before looking at them.

“Okay so either you and Puck are running away to sail a cruise-liner and aren’t planning on coming back... or...” Sam started, but Vegas interrupted him.

“Puck asked me to marry him.” She got to her feet and stood before them.

There was a moment of silence and then they erupted.

“What?” “Are you crazy?” “Did you not learn from what happened with Finn and Rachel?” “You’re still in high school?” “I swear to God I’m gonna kill him.” “After all her did?” “You _are_ pregnant.”

“Did he not need to ask my permission or something.” Finn frowned.

Vegas looked between them in turn.

“I thought about it a lot and... being engaged doesn’t mean we have to get married right away. He knows I’m still in school, he knows I want to go to New York and set up an events business, and he supports me. I know he’s made mistakes but...” She glanced at Sam and Blaine, “So have I?”

There was a long pause.

“Are you sure?” Blaine said heavily, eventually.

Vegas met his eye and nodded. “I am.” She held his haze and an unspoken moment passed between them.

“Vegas...” Sam shook his head and Vegas suddenly felt like he was about to confess his love for her. He hadn’t looked at her like that in a long time. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was in that moment: that he was the one she was supposed to marry. She had thought it years ago. She looked away to break the thought.

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on_ **

“I just... I wanted you all to know before I tell anyone else.” Vegas shrugged. “You’re all so special to me.” She put a hand over her heart, the ring sparkling. “No matter what happens... who I marry.” She glanced at Sam and Blaine again, “I need you to know if you didn’t think it was a good idea then I wouldn’t.”

“You love him?” Finn said quietly.

Vegas looked at Finn and nodded slowly. “I do. He’s really changed and... I think we’ll be happy.” She half-shrugged.

There was a long silence.

**_We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart..._ **

“Alright.” Finn nodded. “You have my blessing.”

Sam and Blaine looked at him as though he had betrayed them.

“Puck’s my best friend. Vegas is my sister... I know he’ll look after her.” Finn said. Vegas smiled gratefully at him. It was the first time he’d called her his sister again since...

Vegas looked to Blaine and Sam as they exchanged looks between each other. Sam sighed and looked at the floor, then up at Vegas and nodded.

“Mine too.” Sam said eventually.

Vegas smiled back at him, her heart panging.

She looked to Blaine and he nodded.

“As long as he treats you well.” Blaine shrugged. “Or he’ll answer to us.”

Vegas beamed at him and felt tears fill her eyes as she held out her arms to them. They all three launched themselves at her and held her tight. With their blessing she knew she could go through with it. Still... feeling Blaine’s arm around her waist and Sam’s cheek against hers... she couldn’t help but think.

**_...And my heart will go on and on_ **


	113. I Don't Love You/Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas feuds with Kitty over Kitty texting Puck and Vegas delivers Puck an ultimatum. 
> 
> Song(s) of the chapter: I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance & Tainted Love as covered by Marilyn Manson.   
> Canon episode: 4x16: Feud  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance, mash-up, duet with Kitty Wilde)

**_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away, I've got to get away, from the pain you drive into the heart of me_ **

Blaine, Sam and Finn were being really great about Vegas’ proposal. They didn’t make a big deal out of it and she was grateful. It _wasn’t_ a big deal. As far as she was concerned her relationship with Puck was simply now just more committed.

So when he stayed the night at Burt and Carole’s and threw himself in a shower she couldn’t help but be suspicious by the text that pinged up on his phone.

It had been a really great evening. They had had dinner with Finn, Burt and Carole and it was just like old times. Vegas wore the ring around her neck whilst at home so Burt wouldn’t worry for her, but Carole was happy Vegas was happy and dating again. Of course they didn’t know she’d dated Blaine. As far as they were concerned Puck and Vegas had simply patched things up after being single. That was okay, they were happy for them to think that.

Now Puck was in Vegas’ en-suite in her attic bedroom and she was frowning at a text on his phone.

It was from Kitty, and it wasn’t exactly PG.

_I MISS YOU, BIG BOY. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DITCH THE BALL AND CHAIN AND COME SEE ME AGAIN?_

Vegas was stunned.

**_And the love we share seems to go nowhere, I've lost my light, for I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_ **

As far as Vegas was concerned, Puck’s fling with Kitty had been just that. It had never been anything serious and it had stopped when Vegas asked him to the wedding. That’s what he had said and she had believed him. He had, after all, had the ring ready to go for Vegas.

But now she was doubting. She didn’t want to ask him about it. She knew he was unlikely to give her a straight answer. For this she had to go straight to the source. She heard the shower shut off and replaced his cell on the bedside table, laying on the bed to indicate that she wanted to sleep. She was eighteen now and Puck was allowed to stay the night... as long as Vegas wanted him to. Right now she wasn’t sure. Puck ignored his phone as he crawled into bed beside her and kissed her shoulder goodnight. Vegas closed her eyes and pretended she was already half-asleep. She would confront Kitty tomorrow.

**_Once I ran to you, now I run from you, when after all this time that you still owe, you're still a good-for-nothing I don't know_ **

It was feud week, and Vegas was more than happy to oblige.

“Mr Schue.” Vegas raised her hand.

“Vegas.” Mr Schue replied.

“I challenge Kitty to a feud duet.”

She had been quietly sitting in silence during the lesson so her challenge was accompanied with mutterings. She hadn’t even told Sam or Blaine about the text on Puck’s phone, she didn’t want to until she had more information.

“Me?” Kitty scoffed. “What have I done to Queen V besides pick up her sloppy seconds?”

“And then continue to text my sloppy seconds even after I take them back.” Vegas looked at her finally.

“Wait, what?” Kitty recoiled. “You and Puck are back together?”

“Wait, Kitty was dating Puck?” Tina added.

“Since the Sadie Hawkins dance.” Kitty replied. “He’s my booty-call.”

“He’s my...” Vegas hesitated. “He’s mine. We’re back together, so I’d appreciate it if you would stop texting him.”

“I’ll stop texting him when he stops replying.” Kitty got to her feet and stepped down to stand in front of Vegas, her arms folded.

Vegas felt her blood boil as she glared steadily back at her. “You can’t get a guy your own age so you go after someone older? How so cliché.”

“Feud accepted.” Kitty narrowed her eyes at Vegas, who smirked back.

**_This tainted love you've given, I give you all a girl could give you_ **

“Let’s keep it civil though, ladies.” Mr Schue said nervously as he sensed the cat-fight about to go down. The whole room knew Vegas could scrap with the best of them.

“Is Puck really worth it?” Artie asked. Vegas and Kitty both glared at him.

“Yeah,” Vegas said, “He is.”

“I say we take on one of the biggest feuds in alternative rock.” Kitty suggested with a curl in her lip. “I’ve been itching to do Marilyn Manson in here for forever.”

There were confused mutterings.

“My Chemical Romance.” Vegas replied.

“Bring it, quirky.” Kitty replied.

“Brought.” Vegas glared back at her.

“Alright...” Mr Schue said nervously. “Our first musical feud... tomorrow afternoon in the auditorium.”

Kitty turned her back on Vegas and stalked off, leaving Vegas to glare after her.

**_Take my tears and I don't love you like I did yesterday, Tainted love._ **

“Is this really all Kitty’s fault?” Sam asked carefully as Vegas prepared herself for her half of the duet in the auditorium.

“Puck’s changed.” Vegas replied.

“I’m just saying...” Sam glanced nervously at Blaine for support. “Puck’s got a history.”

“So does Kitty.” Vegas argued. She looked between them. “I saw Puck’s messages. It’s all one sided. All her. Recently, anyway.”

“Does he know you were looking?” Blaine asked.

“Does he know you’re feuding?” Sam added.

“He doesn’t know all of it, but he’s coming by.” Vegas replied calmly as she finished painting herself all white as per the _I Don’t Love You_ music video. Over on the other half of the stage Kitty, Jake, Marley, Ryder and half the Cheerios were fitting giant Furry heads for their half of the duet.

“He’s coming here?” Sam asked nervously. “Is that a good idea?”

“He needs to hear what we have to say.” Vegas shrugged. “Now stop questioning me and finish your make-up.” Vegas ordered, tapping a spot on Sam’s cheek that he missed.

**_Now I know I've got to run away, and get out, baby, get out while you can._ **

Half an hour later and they were ready for their feud duet. Puck arrived, right on time, and nervously sat between Mr Schue and Finn in the front row. He nervously nodded at where Kitty was waving her fingers at him and then smiled at Vegas who blew him a kiss.

“What’s this about?” He asked Finn.

“Kitty and Vegas are fighting over you.” Finn replied.

“Cool.” Puck replied.

“Not cool, man.” Finn lowered his voice. “Vegas is your fiancée.”

“Oh, yeah, totally. Kitty and I are long finished. Why... does Vegas think we aren’t?” Puck suddenly sounded worried.

“I’d just watch the feud.” Mr Schue chipped in as the light dimmed and Kitty and Vegas took to the stage.

**_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading, so sick and tired of all the needless beating_ **

**_But baby when they knock you down and out is where you oughta stay, but I'm sorry I don't pray that way_ **

“Keep it clean.” Mr Schue called as Vegas and Kitty squared up to one another.

“I'm embarrassed to be me because some people are doing a really sad, pitiful, shallow version of what I've done.” Kitty quoted Marilyn Manson as she squared up to Vegas.

“I still haven't found someone that has knocked me down who I need to take seriously.” Vegas replied, quoting Gerard Way. “He’s mine, blondie.” Vegas snarled.

“We’ll see.” Kitty replied. She nodded at the band to start and her intro to Marilyn Manson’s _Tainted Love_ started. She strutted her stuff with her back-up dancers until it was time for Vegas to take over. They had managed to remain civil long enough to work out the mash-up, but that was it. It was clear Vegas was more talented as she sang her half of the sang, her eyes fixed on Kitty.

**_Once I ran to you, now I run from you, so fix your eyes and get up, baby, get up while you can_ **

Kitty directed her lines at Puck and he smiled dopily as she used her body in a way that made Mr Schue scowl. Finn punched Puck in the arm.

**_This tainted love you've given, I give you all a girl could give you_ **

Vegas took over and blew Puck a kiss that he mimed catching.

**_Take my tears and I don't love you like I did yesterday, Tainted love._ **

**_And after all the blood that you still owe, another time was just another blow, I love you though you hurt me so but now I'm gonna pack my things and go_ **

**_When you go, and would you even turn to say, this tainted love you've given, I give you all a girl could give you_ **

Vegas and Kitty faced off as their duet came to an end. It was clear from the response from the Glee club members who had not been involved that Vegas had won.

“Stop texting him.” Vegas was slightly out of breath.

“Make me, home-grown.” Kitty replied. “Why should I bow down to you just because you won a duet contest?”

“Because he’s my fiancée.” Vegas replied. Kitty stared at her. “He asked me to marry him, not you. I may be home-grown but at least I’m not a slut.”

Kitty slapped Vegas hard across the face and stormed off.

**_Take my tears and I don't love you like I did yesterday,_ **

**_Tainted love_ **

Blaine, Sam, Puck and Mr Schue hurried to where Vegas stood, the slap mark cutting through her make-up so that a pink handprint filled her cheek. Mr Schue, after checking Vegas was okay, hurried after Kitty.

“Are you okay?” Puck asked as he gently inspected her cheek. She pulled her face out of his grip.

“Tell me I wasn’t just a safe bet.” She said quietly, aware but not caring that they were surrounded. “Tell me I’m not just a sure thing?”

“Baby...” Puck shook his head. “You’re the only one for me.” He gently touched her cheek. “Look, I’ll block her number. Okay?” He pulled out his phone and demonstrated. “No more contact with Kitty.”

“Or any girl.” Vegas said quietly. Puck frowned at her. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life worried you’re gonna stray for someone prettier.” Her eyes filled with tears and they cut through her make-up in tracks as they fell.

“No one is prettier than you.” Puck whispered. On either side of Vegas, Sam and Blaine exchanged looks, knowing that they both felt the same about Vegas.

Vegas sniffled and leant against Puck so that he could hold her. She would make it up to Kitty tomorrow, but for now this was her victory.

**_Would you have the guts to say "I don't love you like tainted love.”_ **


	114. Doctor Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas makes things up with Kitty and they perform a guilty pleasure duet. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Doctor Jones by Aqua  
> Canon episode: 4x17: Guilty Pleasures  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance)

**_Sometimes, the feeling is right, you fall in love for the first time_ **

After her feud with Kitty, Vegas felt like she had to make it up to her. She sought her out after practice.

“What do you want, Cleaver?” Kitty asked defeatedly. “I’m not going to apologise for slapping you. I’m sure you deserved it somehow.”

“I probably did.” Vegas leaned against the wall and folded her arms. She sighed. “So, Mr Schue is out for the week and obviously Finn is gone now.”

“And?” Kitty snapped.

“And, Sam and Blaine have decided this week is guilty pleasure week.” Vegas said. “It got me thinking... we’ve both been there. Puck was a guilty pleasure for me once.”

“It’s not like I had feelings for him.” Kitty said. “I just... he made me feel...”

“Seen?” Vegas asked. Kitty nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

There was a long pause.

**_Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet, summertime love in the moonlight_ **

“Anyway... I have a song for guilty pleasures but it’s a duet.” Vegas shrugged. “I wondered if you’d sing it with me. To make it up to you. I didn’t mean to call you a slut.”

Kitty was silent for a long time as she considered Vegas’ offers.

“It’s not Barbie Girl, is it?” She said eventually.

Vegas raised her eyebrows and giggled. “Close. Very close, actually. It’s a group I listen to when I feel really crap. Thought it might cheer you up?” Vegas held up the CD and Kitty couldn’t help but laugh as she looked at it.

“You’ve got to be joking?” She shook her head.

“Does that mean you’re in?” Vegas asked hopefully.

Kitty laughed and nodded. “Alright, quirky. Let’s do it.”

**_Ah yippie yi yu, ah yippie yi yeah, ah yippie yi yu ah_ **

**_Now the summer is gone, you had to go back home, please come and see me again, I've never felt more alone_ **

The Glee club were more than happy for Vegas and Kitty to take the next guilty pleasure performance. They were in the auditorium again, and half of the club was hoping to see another slap.

So when Kitty and Vegas took to the stage in faux explorer outfits and Hawaiian lei’s, as per the music video, they got a surprising shock.

“So our next guilty pleasure...” Sam announced as a stand-in for Finn and Mr Schue, “Is the little known Danish pop-group reincarnate...”

“Put your hands together,” Blaine added, “For Aqua.”

Vegas and Kitty grinned at each other, their feud long forgotten, and launched into the number.

**_Baby, I am missing you, I want you by my side, and I hope you'll miss me too, come back and stay_ **

**_I think about you every day, I really want you too, you swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found_ **

**_Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, get up now, wake up now_ **

**_Doctor Jones, Jones, calling Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, wake up now, wake up now_ **

**_Ah yippie yi yu, ah yippie yi yeah, ah yippie yi yu ah, ah yippie yi yu, ah yippie yi yeah, ah yippie yi yu ah_ **

The lyrics, though cringy, were actually perfect for their current situation and they had had a lot of fun choreographing their performance. The Glee club got up and joined in with their dance as they performed. When they were finished Kitty and Vegas took a bow and they all dissolved into fits of giggles as Kitty’s explorer hat was passed around. It felt good to have resolved their issues, though Vegas couldn’t help but feel this was the first of many in her relationship with Puck.

**_All I think of is you, and all of the things we had, Doctor, what can I do? Why does it have to be like that?_ **

**_Baby, I am missing you, I want you by my side, and I hope you'll miss me too, come back and stay_ **

**_I think about you every day, I really want you too, you swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found_ **

**_Ah yippie yi yu, ah yippie yi yeah, ah yippie yi yu ah, ah yippie yi yu, ah yippie yi yeah, ah yippie yi yu ah_ **

“It seems you made things up with Kitty.” Sam said as he, Blaine and Vegas hung out in the courtyard over lunch.

“I think I overreacted.” Vegas admitted. “I think I’m just hypersensitive to being cheated on.” She shrugged.

“Sorry about that.” Sam said quietly.

“You know I’m over what you did.” Vegas leaned against him gently to hammer it home. “I’m not perfect.” She glanced at Blaine. “But... I learned my lesson.”

“Me too.” Sam admitted.

“Me three.” Blaine agreed. He raised his Diet Cola. “To making mistake.”

“To feeling guilty.” Vegas added.

“To guilty pleasures.” Sam finished. All three of them hooked arms and drank their own drinks in a complicated fashion that ended in giggling.

Vegas met Blaine’s eyes and her stomach flipped uncomfortably again. She pushed it down and tried to ignore it as they turned to talk of Sam’s guilty pleasure performance and whether Vegas would be taking part in the Spice Girls song. She had decided not to as she had already performed her guilty pleasure.

She couldn’t let herself remember her feelings for either of them. Puck was her one and only. He had to be. She couldn't let any guilty pleasures in. 

**_Please, please cure me. Please, please cure me. Please, please cure me. Please, please cure me._ **

**_Doctor Jones, Jones, wake up now. Doctor Jones, Jones, wake up now. Doctor Jones, Jones, wake up now. Doctor Jones, Jones, wake up now._ **

**_Ah yippie yi yu, ah yippie yi yeah, ah yippie yi yu ah, ah yippie yi yu, ah yippie yi yeah, ah yippie yi yu ah, ah yippie yi yu, ah yippie yi yeah, ah yippie yi yu ah_ **


	115. Outta My Head (Ay Ay Ya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas is struggling to make a decision for herself when everyone else's opinion messes with her own thought. 
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Outta My Head (Ay Ay Ya) by Ashlee Simpson  
> Canon episode: 4x17: Guilty Pleasures  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (fantasy)

**_What? Is that all you got to say? What what? You're rubbing me the wrong way._ **

If Puck was her one and only, why could she not thinking of Blaine? She knew she had spent a lot of time with him lately but somehow he was becoming less of a guilty pleasure and more of a... she didn’t know, but it wasn’t good.

She was plagued with thoughts of whether she had called off their relationship too early, whether there was still something there, whether Puck was the right decision. The truth was the feud with Kitty had made her doubt whether Puck would be true. He had seemed to be acting behaved in the last few weeks since they had become engaged, but then what did she really know? Things had seemed fine before. It was all becoming too much and Puck was starting to get on her nerves.

She had initially put it down to anxieties about the decision but now she wasn’t sure.

**_See your lips moving but I don't catch a word you say. Shut up your chatter, I need for you to go away, and all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya, you're talking way too much, I can't even hear me now, all your noise is messing with my head._ **

She couldn’t stop thinking about Blaine and Puck wasn’t making it any easier by his constant chatter about things that weren’t really important. The truth was... Vegas had been so caught up in the fantasy of the thing that the reality had slipped her by. She was starting to doubt her decision. It wasn’t helping that everyone else seemed to think she’d made a mistake.

The Glee club had latched on to the fact she was engaged and they were using it as fuel for gossip.

**_You're in my head, get outta my head._ **

**_Outta my, outta my head, want you outta my head, outta my, outta my head, get outta my head._ **

**_Outta my, outta my head, want you outta my head, outta my, outta my head, that's what i said._ **

“I can’t believe you said yes to Puck.” Tina blurted out during Glee one afternoon. “Puck?!”

“Tina’s right, girl.” Artie added. “He’s bad news.”

“Preach.” Unique agreed.

“Hey,” Jake chimed in, “Puck’s not that bad.”

“You have to say that, he’s your brother.” Marley said.

“Even I think he’s bad news.” Brittany added.

**_What. You looking at me for? Show me respect, or I will show you the door, get out that door._ **

“Why can’t we just trust Vegas has made the right decision?” Ryder asked. Vegas smiled at him gratefully.

“We’re all far too young to get engaged. Fact.” Tina held up her hands. “Especially to Noah Puckerman.”

**_Lately, I've a problem with the way that you behave, you're too much, and all your questions don't leave me no time for me._ **

Kitty was oddly quiet but the smirk on her face was infuriating, especially when she and Vegas had just made up.

**_And all I ever hear is ay ya ya ya ya, you're talking way too much, I can't even hear me now, all your noise is messing with my head._ **

“Do you know what, guys.” Vegas got to her feet and voiced the frustrations burning around her head. “How about you let me live my life the way I want and stop making decisions for me?!”

“We’re just looking out for you.” Artie said to a chorus of agreement.

“No, you’re all bored and don’t want to admit your own guilty pleasures so you’re coming after mine. Just leave me and my business the hell alone.”

The room dissolved around her as she engaged in a guilty pleasure fantasy in an attempt to get a grip of the racing thoughts in her mind.

**_You're in my head, get outta my head, outta my, outta my head, want you outta my head, outta my, outta my head, get outta my head, outta my, outta my head, want you outta my head, outta my, outta my head, that's what i said_ **

Part of her wanted to go through with marrying Puck just to prove a point to all those who doubted them, and that wasn’t healthy. She needed to do some real soul searching and decide what was right for herself, but all of their opinions were tainting what she thought herself. It was driving her crazy.

**_All your opinions, keep them to yourself, just let me think so I can hear myself. Wouldn't it be nice if I could just go solo, take a day off? I'd be all right if you would leave me to it, back out the door. Ay ya ya ya, you're talking way too much, you tell me one more time how I should live, I swear I'll bite your head off_ **

**_I am who I am, and I can't be no one else, you've got nothing left to say_ **

“Just, get out of my head guys, okay?” Vegas broke from her fantasy and stormed from the choir room to clear her mind and try and make a decision. Sam and Blaine exchanged looks but decided to leave her to it.

**_... Keep your comments to yourself._ **


	116. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas makes a final decision about her engagement. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Tragedy by Steps  
> Canon episode: 4x17: Guilty Pleasure  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (fantasy)

**_Here I lie in a lost and lonely part of town. Held in time, in a world of tears I slowly drown._ **

Vegas knew she had to talk to Puck. Maybe he would be able to convince her of why she had said yes to him, or else make her forget her feelings for Blaine. She asked him to meet her in the auditorium, as usual. As she stood on the stage waiting for him she remembered the last time, the fact he had helped her with her mom. Was that enough to convince her?

**_Going home, I just can't make it all alone, I really should be holding you, holding you, loving you, loving you._ **

As she was waiting for him she started thinking about what being married to him would be like. He had proved himself to be a loyal boyfriend... this time... but would that always be the case? Did she love him enough to last?

She felt she knew the answer and she didn’t want to acknowledge it.

**_Tragedy, when the feeling's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy._ **

**_When the morning cries and you don't know why it's hard to bear, with no one to love you you're going nowhere_ **

**_Tragedy, when you lose control and you got no soul, it's tragedy._ **

**_When the morning cries and you don't know why it's hard to bear, with no one beside you, you're going nowhere._ **

She thought about their wedding. Vegas had to admit she had always secretly fantasised about her wedding ever since she was little. She and Kurt had talked about it in depth during late night sleepovers. She would have the dress, the venue, the cake, the bride or groom... but that groom was never Puck.

**_Night and day, there's a burning down inside of me, burning love with a yearning that won't let me be._ **

Why had she thought it would be now? Would she will it into being just by wanting? Her manifestations were never that powerful.

**_Down I go and I just can't take it all alone, I really should be holding you, holding you, loving you, loving you_ **

The scene faded around her as she imagined what telling Puck would look like. She couldn’t deny that he had changed but was he really more than a guilty pleasure that Vegas needed to outgrow?

**_Tragedy, when the feeling's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy_ **

**_When the morning cries and you don't know why it's hard to bear, with no one to love you, you're going nowhere_ **

**_Tragedy, when you lose control and you got no soul, it's tragedy_ **

**_When the morning cries and you don't know why it's hard to bear, with no one beside you, you're going nowhere._ **

“Hey baby.” Puck called as he entered. Vegas stopped dancing to the song in her head and looked at him.

She knew what she had to do, and from the look on her face he knew too.

**_Tragedy, when the feelin's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy_ **

**_When the morning cries and you don't know why it's hard to bear, with no one to love you you're goin' nowhere_ **

**_Tragedy, when you lose control and you got no soul, it's tragedy_ **

**_When the morning cries and the high just dies, it's hard to bear_ **

“We need to talk.” Vegas said quietly, meeting his eyes.

**_With no one beside you you're going nowhere._ **


	117. The Shot Heard 'Round the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas breaks things off with Puck and decides to confess her final thoughts before Brittany's comet hits. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Shot Heard 'Round the World by Boys Like Girls  
> Canon episode: 4x18: Shooting Star  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (performance/meta)

**_I used to hideaway and only try to save myself from falling in love, or staying up on the shelf_ **

“I’m not going to walk away from this conversation happy, am I?” Puck said quietly, sitting himself down as he watched Vegas pull the ring from her finger.

“We both knew it would end this way. If we were totally honest with ourselves for the first time in our lives.” Vegas didn’t feel sad, like she had expected. It was the right decision, she knew it. “I love you, Puck. I always will, but...” She sighed. “When I think about my wedding... you’re not the groom.” She swallowed hard and held the ring out to him. “I think I said yes because you made me feel seen, and I was pretty... things were hard. I wanted to believe in a miracle.” She put the ring in his hand. “But we both have to grow up sometime. And this isn’t the way to do it.” She closed his fingers around the ring.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be the end.” Puck said desperately as he looked at his fingers. “I love you, we can date and see...”

Vegas shook her head. “I think I need to be alone for a while.” She bit her lip. “Since I first came to McKinley I have been in one relationship after another. It’s any wonder that they only overlapped once.” She sighed. “I need to learn who the hell I am before I launch into anything else. I’m sorry. It’s not you, for once.” She offered him a small smile.

**_I was afraid to walk the streets alone, or by your side, just waiting up for something that could save my life_ **

“You’re the first woman who really changed me for the better.” Puck said heavily. “Quinn tried... but you,” He shook his head incredulously, “You’re a tour-de-force and you’re going to make someone really happy someday.”

“So are you.” Vegas gently tilted his chin to kiss him softly and then patted his chest. “I’ll always remember you Puckerman. And I reckon you’re gonna make a great husband someday. Just... not mine.”

Puck nodded. “Shame. You’d look totally hot in a wedding dress.”

Vegas laughed and Puck stood to leave. “Take care, Noah.”

“Look after yourself, beautiful.” Puck kissed her cheek and then left the auditorium. It was just as well, it was Glee practice soon and Vegas would have to tell Sam and Blaine what had happened.

**_There's no way out, stuck inside my head now, headed for a break down when I should be headed for the door_ **

It had been the right decision. She knew that by the fact it didn’t hurt as much as she had expected. She had spoken the truth. She needed to pay attention to herself now. She had to get over her failed relationships and hold her head high.

**_'Cause I found out there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle, and I know you can't hide it's the shot heard 'round the world_ **

**_Lights out, there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle, but, baby, don't cry, it's the shot heard 'round the world_ **

“Hey.” Blaine called as he entered and dumped his duffle bag to greet Vegas with a hug. “You okay? I thought you were meeting Puck?”

“I did.” Vegas admitted. Blaine took one look at her expression.

“O-oh.” He said.

“Yeah.” Vegas nodded, holding up her empty finger. “It was the right decision. I think everyone knows that.”

“What was?” Sam asked as he entered.

“I, erm, broke things off with Puck.” Vegas said with a small shrug.

“What?” Sam frowned, “Why?”

“It just... I made the decision too soon and though I talk a good game about it being right, I was lying to myself. Puck’s changed, it’s nothing he’s done this time, it just wasn’t the right time for us.” She shrugged and let Sam hug her. “I need to figure out who I am for a bit.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Blaine said with a smile as she looked at him. She hadn’t added _‘and get over Blaine’._ She didn’t think it was the right time.

“Alright, alright, alright.” Mr Schue entered with the rest of Glee club. “I hold in my hand our competition for Regionals.”

The group gathered around him in a semi-circle to listen, some sitting on the floor. Vegas sat between Sam and Blaine on the stage and let Blaine put his arm around her. She couldn’t help her heart pounding a little too hard as he took her hand.

**_If we could light up every street with our cellular phones, then maybe we can save ourselves, or maybe we won't_ **

**_Well, it doesn't even matter if we got no plan as long as you're holding on to somebody's hand_ **

Mr Schue was interrupted by Brittany announcing that she had spotted a comet coming towards Earth that would wipe them out. The room went into panic mode as they tried to determine what she meant.

“Wait, is this verified by actual scientists?” Vegas asked.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Brittany replied. “By the time they verify it with their fancy tests we’ll all be dead. We have to say what we want to say to people we love before it’s too late.”

The panic escalated as Sam hurried to Brittany. Vegas stayed beside Blaine with a frown on her face. He removed his arm around her but kept hold of her hand. She glanced at him. What if Brittany was right, should she say what she needed to?

**_Because there's no way out, stuck inside your head now, but I know we can break out if we can all just step outside the door_ **

“Blaine...” She said quietly, biting the bullet, but he interrupted.

“Sorry V, I should call Kurt.” He got up and left her sitting alone before she could say what she needed to.

Vegas closed her eyes and sang her feelings to herself. Her frustration at everything that had happened in her love life, the feelings she still had for Blaine, and Sam, and Puck, and the brotherly love she had for Finn and Kurt, how guilty she still felt about how she and Blaine had treated the latter. She vaguely considered calling her mom, but then remembered her mom didn’t care anymore.

**_Cause I found out there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle, and I know you can't hide, it's the shot heard 'round the world_ **

**_Lights out, there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle, but, baby, don't cry, it's the shot heard 'round the world_ **

She had a chance to perform her song for real in Glee club the next day and she put her all into it. She tried hard not to make it obvious that she needed Blaine to hear her confession.

**_I'm gonna kiss the sky tonight, maybe you should try it. I'm gonna learn to fly tonight and you're invited_ **

If it was to be her last, she wanted him to still be her friend at the end of it. He watched her carefully and she knew he had understood why she had called things off with Puck for real. Vegas screwed up her eyes as she sang, remorse stabbing her in the gut with all the regrets of her love life.

**_'Cause all the things that we've become are making me so freaking numb, and this time I have had enough, goodbye, and say hello to the end of the world_ **

**_I found out there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle, and I know you can't hide, it's the shot heard 'round the world_ **

**_Lights out, there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle, but, baby, don't cry, it's the shot heard 'round the world_ **

Her song finished but before she could say how she felt and admit what she had to confess there was the sound of gunshots down the hall.

**_Lights out, there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle, but, baby, don't cry, it's the shot heard 'round the world_ **


	118. 21 Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gunshot in the school causes the Glee club to take cover, and evaluate their lives and priorities as they do.   
> **WARNING: Contains canonical gunfire in a school, no injuries**
> 
> Song of the chapter: 21 Guns by Green Day  
> Canon episode: 4x18: Shooting Star  
> Song style: Sung in chapter (meta)

**_Do you know what's worth fighting for when it's not worth dying for?_ **

**_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_ **

Everything turned to slow motion as they all dove for cover in the choir room. Blaine grabbed Vegas’ hand and dragged her behind the piano where Sam threw himself down on her other side. Sam put his arm around Vegas and Blaine clutched her hand as they tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Mr Schue and Coach Beiste, who had been sitting in on the lesson, turned out the lights and locked the doors as they too took cover.

Vegas had never been more terrified as she sat numbly between Sam and Blaine.

**_Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide?_ **

“Where’s Brittany?” Sam whispered suddenly as he looked around the choir room. “Did she come back from the bathroom?”

“Sam, you can’t go and look for her.” Vegas whispered, panic rising inside her. Her eyes were wide with fear as she clutched him. “Please.”

“I can’t just leave her.” Sam tried to pull away but Blaine gripped him too.

“Sam, it’s too dangerous.” Blaine urged.

Sam frowned at them both and his eyes filled with tears. Vegas clutched him closer and held him tight as they all three shook.

**_Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins_ **

Blaine expressed his worry about Tina’s whereabouts and Vegas reassured him. Vegas saw her whole life flash before her eyes as they held onto each other, nothing but silence permeating the air around them. She had been stabbed by her own father and this was more frightening. She felt tears sting her eyes and squeezed Blaine’s hand tighter.

“Hey,” He whispered, “It’s okay.”

Vegas looked at him and sobbed, shaking her head. “No it isn’t.”

**_One, twenty one guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight_ **

**_One, twenty one guns, throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_ **

“Blaine...” Vegas whispered in a shaking voice, her eyes fixed on his in the darkness as she tried to keep her breathing calm.

“I know.” Blaine blinked back his own tears and nodded. “I know.” He held her hand tighter. “I still love you too.”

Vegas swallowed dryly and let out an uncontrollable sob. “I needed you to know.” Her voice shook.

“I always knew.” Blaine kissed her fingers and moved closer to hold her tight. She tried to calm her breathing as they listened again for any further gunshots.

**_When you're at the end of the road and you lost all sense of control and your thoughts have taken their toll, when your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_ **

Sam was whispering under his breath and Vegas fixed her eyes on his mouth. He was praying.

Vegas blinked her tears back and gently touched his face. He looked at her and she gripped his fingers, silently asking him to pray with her. He swallowed, touched by her throwing out her Atheist values for him in his hour of need, and whispered his prayer so that she could copy it. A moment of understanding passed between them as they uttered: “Amen.”

“Vegas,” Sam whispered, “I know we went our separate ways but I’ll always love you. I just... I need you to know.” Sam’s voice broke.

“I know.” Vegas smiled softly at him. “I know.” She sniffed and nodded at him.

**_Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass, nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_ **

There was a commotion as Ryder demanded to know who had been cat-fishing him, and Kitty crawled across the room to be with Unique. Sam was physically shaking beside Vegas as he tried to fight the urge to go and find Brittany.

**_One, twenty one guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight_ **

**_One, twenty one guns, throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_ **

She glanced at Blaine who was texting Kurt, and then at the floor as she considered who she wanted to text to let them know what was happening. She released Sam’s hand to pull out her cell and found Burt’s number. She copied Carole in.

**_Did you try to live on your own when you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire? Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone._ **

_BURT, CAROLE. I’M NOT SURE IF YOU KNOW BUT THERE HAS BEEN SHOTS FIRED AT MCKINLEY. WE’RE ALL IN THE CHOIR ROOM. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW... IN CASE I DON’T GET ANOTHER CHANCE... YOU ARE BOTH THE GREATEST THING EVER TO HAPPEN TO ME. THANK YOU FOR BEING THE PARENTS I NEVER KNEW I NEEDED. IF I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN..._

Vegas started crying freely as she typed.

_PLEASE KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AS IF YOU WERE MY OWN. PLEASE TELL KURT I’M SORRY, AND FINN. I LOVE YOU, MOM AND DAD._

She clicked send and put her head back against the cabinet to stifle her sobs.

**_When it's time to live and let die and you can't get another try, something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins_ **

Sam couldn’t take it any longer and got to his feet to go and find Brittany. Vegas tried to stop him but he shrugged her off and Blaine held her back. Mr Schue and Beiste held Sam as he tried to fight and then Beiste firmly deposited him back beside Vegas.

“She’ll be okay.” Vegas held onto Sam tightly so that he couldn’t escape again. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“She needs me.” Sam started crying and buried his head in Vegas’s shoulder. She stroked his hair and tried not to cry herself.

“You love her, huh?” Vegas asked quietly. Sam nodded. Vegas closed her eyes tightly and rocked Sam, being there for him.

**_One, twenty one guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight_ **

**_One, twenty one guns, throw up your arms into the sky._ **

Artie started shooting a ‘last thoughts’ video on his phone, saying goodbye to his parents. He turned it on Blaine and Vegas for them to say their piece as Sam sat back numbly, his hand still in Vegas’.

Vegas swallowed hard as she looked into the lense. The truth was she didn’t know where to start with all she had to confess. She had said all she needed to say to the people who she now called her parents. She frowned into the camera.

**_One, twenty one guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight_ **

“I just wanted to say... before I came to McKinley I was no-one. I want to thank Kurt for making me feel so welcome. Without him none of the last three years would have happened. I love you.” Her voice broke. “Burt and Carole, my brothers: Finn, Kurt, Ely... I love you.” She hesitated. “Anyone watching this...” She took a deep breath. “My father, Carson Cleaver, of Summerlin, Nevada... is a monster. When I was fifteen he stabbed me with a broken bottle because he was trying to ‘cut the gay outta me’. I never got the chance to send him where he belongs, but I am now. If anyone sees this... arrest Carson Cleaver. He’s a wife-beater, a misogynist and a homophobe who bled his own daughter like a pig.” She sobbed as those around her, the new members who didn’t know, stared at her. “Anyone out there who is gay, I want you to know our time is coming.” She broke down. “I just wish I get to see it.”

She buried her head in Blaine’s shoulder as she broke down and Artie shut off the video.

**_One, twenty one guns, throw up your arms into the sky_ **

By the time the school was evacuated and all was clear, with no casualties and all students accounted for, Vegas felt like a whole new person with whole new priorities. It was about family and friendship from now on, and her dad was going down.

Burt and Carole drove to the school to collect her and she threw herself into their arms, all three of them sobbing together. As soon as the tears calmed and all had been said that needed to be, Vegas voiced her question. 

"Burt," She sniffed, "I want my dad arrested. It's gone on long enough." 

Burt nodded. "I'll see what we can do." 

**_You and I_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading these rambles? I would love to know your thoughts <3


	119. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas takes her dad to court. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)' by Eurythmics  
> Canon episode: 4x19: Sweet Dreams  
> Song style: Sung in episode (meta).

**_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I traveled the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something_ **

Burt set things in motion for the arrest and charge of Carson Cleaver. Even from a different state the claim carried some merit and Burt called in every favour he could possibly think of from his time in congress. Within the week Vegas had an interview with a detective who specialised in historical abuse and assault. 

Vegas went down to the station with Burt and took her turn being grilled about what had happened. The next day she was called back to talk to Carson’s lawyer sent over from Nevada. She painstakingly repeated over and over the events as they had happened and everything that happened since with the times Carson had come to see her, and everything Vegas knew about his temperament. It was exhausting, constantly being second guessed.

**_Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you_ **

**_Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused_ **

In between it all Vegas barely had time to prepare a song for this weeks ‘Dreams’ assignment. She was still reeling with the trauma from the school shooting that turned out to be nothing after all. She felt simultaneously supported by her pseudo-family, and lonely with Blaine otherwise occupied with his upcoming NYADA application. Vegas had barely given much thought to what she planned to do when she graduated. All that mattered right now was to get justice and her dad put where he belonged. She should have done it a long time ago. 

During the long hours between interviews with various detectives and lawyers, Burt or Carole by her side, and the examinations of her scar and her medical records, Vegas sang quietly to herself. Her dad had used to sing this song but now it took on a whole new meaning.

**_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?_ **

**_I traveled the world, and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something_ **

Vegas was taken for one last examination and had her scar photographed for the lawyer to take back to Nevada. She was exhausted from all of it, but she knew this was just the beginning. 

**_Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on, hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on_ **

Burt was hoping Carson would choose to settle out of court, and his solicitor agreed. There was mountains of evidence against him, and Burt had tracked down Ely and got him to write an account of his own experiences with Carson. All that remained was for Carson to face the music. He couldn’t wriggle out of it. Even if Doris didn’t testify against him, they apparently had enough to charge. 

**_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on, hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up_ **

A week passed with nothing, and Vegas was beginning to doubt. Then two weeks. She couldn’t help feeling she had made a mistake. She knew that was the abuse talking, the fact she had betrayed her father, but she couldn’t stop it. This was the man who had paid for her piano lessons, who had taught her to sing, who had supported her. The only thing that had changed was the face he couldn’t accept her sexuality. Was that enough to send him to jail? 

**_Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you_ **

**_Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused_ **

Vegas rehearsed her song for Glee club alone in the auditorium, her phone in front of her as she once again waited for news from her lawyer, from the detective, from Carson’s lawyer, from  _ anyone.  _ She thought about her life so far leading up to this. Was this really what would define her? 

**_Hold your head up, keep your head up, moving on._ **

She had been an advanced one year old. She had learned to walk early and was dancing by her first birthday. She had always had good rhythm and would stand on her dads toes to dance. 

**_Hold your head up, movin' on_ **

When she was four and she started Kindergarten her father was there to pick her up. He had been so proud of her and lifted her onto his shoulders as they left the gate on her first day. 

**_Keep your head up, movin' on_ **

He had been so proud when she had skipped home from school and boasted about her ‘first kiss’ with another member of her second grade class. He had found it hilarious and joked about their wedding. 

**_Hold your head up, movin' on_ **

She had started dance class at eight years old and he had been there to proudly cheer her on, pointing during the recital and telling anyone who would listen that ‘that’s my little girl’. 

**_Keep your head up, movin' on_ **

He had collected her from the bus after her first day of middle school and taken her for ice cream to hear about it. She had been so happy that he was happy. 

That was possibly the last good memory. 

**_Hold your head up, movin' on_ **

Vegas thought about the night she had told him the truth. The night it had all gone wrong. The night he had tried to cut the gay out of her. 

He deserved to go to jail, to pay for what he had done. There was no space in the world for those attitudes anymore. 

**_Keep your head up_ **

Vegas jumped out of her skin as her phone began to ring in front of her. She snatched it up, saw Burt’s number, and took a deep breath. 

“He pleaded guilty. He’s settled out of court, you don’t have to see him.” Burt explained. “He accepted a deal.”

Vegas felt all the breath leave her body in relief. She waited. 

“Nine months jail time, $2000 to be paid in compensation. I’ve gone ahead and arranged you a bank to put it in.” Vegas could hear the relief in Burt’s voice and felt like he was smiling. She was shaking. “He has been ordered never to contact you again, Vegas.” Burt added. “You’re finally free, and he’s going to pay for what he did.”

Vegas was speechless. 

“We’re going to take you out for dinner and celebrate.” Burt added. “Shall we come and pick you up?”

“Thanks, Burt.” Vegas breathed. 

“Love you, kiddo.” Burt said as he rang off.

Vegas put her phone to her head and closed her eyes in relief. It was over, she had been believed and she had won. The abuse was finally answered for.

**_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?_ **

**_I traveled the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something_ **

Which was when her phone buzzed again and her mom’s name flashed up with the words “ATTACHED PHOTO”. 

Vegas frowned and slid it open, opening the photo her mom had sent her. 

_ “I hope you are happy. Now what? _ ” It said, next to the photo of a sonogram.

Vegas had to run from the room to throw up.

**_Everybody's looking for something_ **


	120. Through Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas decides what to do with this new information. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: 'Through Glass' by Stone Sour  
> Canon episode: 4x19: Sweet Dreams  
> Song style: Sung in episode (meta)

**_I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed, oh God, it feels like forever_ **

**_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_ **

Vegas had never felt more alone. 

She hadn’t told anyone that her mom was pregnant. Blaine only knew about the court case because Burt had mentioned it and asked Blaine to keep an eye on Vegas. Blaine kept his promise, but he didn’t mention it unless she did. And she didn’t. 

“Vegas?” 

Vegas was pulled from her thoughts by Mr Schue saying her name. She shifted uncomfortably and looked up, her eyes meeting his and then looking around to realise everyone was staring at her and he had likely said her name a couple of times. 

“Sorry, Mr Schue.” Vegas said, glancing to Blaine and then back to Mr Schue. “I don’t know where I was.”

“Didn’t you say you had a song you wanted to sing? Your version of  _ Sweet Dreams _ ?” 

Vegas swallowed hard. She hadn’t even thought about it since the message had come through.

“I’m not really feeling it, Mr Schue, to be honest.” Vegas admitted. “Sorry.”

“What’s going on with you lately, Vegas?” Mr Schue frowned at her. “You’ve been so quiet.”

“Nerves about… about Regionals.” Blaine said quickly, covering for her. Vegas looked at him gratefully and nodded slowly. 

“Blaine’s right.” She said. 

“Well,” Mr Schue said with a shake of his head, “It’s not like you to get nervous. Best get over that before Regionals, huh?” 

“I’ll try.” Vegas said quietly. Mr Schue moved on and asked someone else to solo.

**_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed_ **

**_All I know is that it feels like forever, when no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_ **

Blaine leaned over subtly. “Do you want to go home?” He asked. “I can cover for you?”

Vegas shook her head. “No.” 

“Do you want to come out with me and Sam then, after Glee? We’re going to look for outfits for Regionals. It might take your mind off things?” Blaine reached out to gently squeeze her hand.

Vegas met his eye. For a long time she took in his expression and then, slowly, she nodded. 

“That would be nice.” 

Blaine smiled at her but Vegas could tell from his eyes that he wasn’t done asking her questions.

**_How do you feel? That is the question, but I forget, you don't expect an easy answer._ **

**_When something like a soul becomes initialized, and folded up like paper dolls and little notes, you can't expect a bit of hope_ **

“How about these, V?” Sam asked as he held up a purple tie. “It’s your favourite colour, isn’t it?” 

Vegas pulled herself from her thoughts again to blink at him. She nodded. “It is.”

“Is that a yes?” Sam asked as he turned to the mirror. “Is it not too dark for Regionals?”

“Nah,” Blaine held up a bowtie in the same colour. “It’s Willy Wonka purple.”

“Great, now I want chocolate.” Sam complained. He shook his head at the bowtie and Blaine put it down. 

“V?” Blaine asked, concerned, as he noticed she wasn’t looking at them again. “What is it?” 

He sat down beside her on the fashion house couch and Sam sat the other side, entrapping her. 

“I agree with that concerned tone.” Sam said, “You’ve been so quiet lately.” He took her hand. “Talk to us. Is it Puck?”

Vegas looked between them and tried to think about what to say. 

**_And while you're outside looking in describing what you see, remember what you're staring at is me._ **

**_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed, all I know is that it feels like forever, when no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_ **

“My dad’s going to jail.” Vegas explained quietly. 

“What?” Sam frowned. Blaine nodded. “When did that happen?”

“Since the shooting.” Vegas sniffled, “Burt helped it happen. But that’s not what the problem is.” She sighed and pulled out her phone, showing them both the photo. 

“You’re pregnant?” Sam asked in shock. Blaine stared at her. 

“No,” Vegas shook her head hurriedly, “Not me. My mom.” 

“What?” Sam sat back in awe. “Vegas, I’m sorry.”

“And now the kid…” Vegas started sobbing and Blaine put his arms around her, pulling her head into his shoulder whilst Sam comforted her from the other side. 

“That’s not your fault, V.” Sam said reassuringly. 

“Sam’s right,” Blaine said, “If anything, you’re doing the baby a favour. Hopefully this helps your mom realise…”

“If there even is a kid.” Sam said. Vegas frowned at him. “Didn’t this happen before? Your dad lied…?”

“This isn’t my dad, though.” Vegas sighed. “This is my mom. She doesn’t lie.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked carefully, “She lied about where all the bruises came from.”

Vegas considered his words. 

**_How much is real? So much to question_ **

“I don’t know.” Vegas said eventually. 

“Well,” Blaine squeezed her hand. “Neither do I. But what I do know…” He nodded at Sam who took her other hand, “Is you, Vegas Audrey Cleaver, are a badass who has forgotten that. We need to get it back.”

“Screw your parents, they have no say anymore.” Sam took her phone and deleted the message and blocked the number as Vegas watched. She instantly felt relieved. “You are Vegas Cleaver, damnit, and you will lead us to Regional victory.”

Vegas smiled at him and at Blaine and, slowly, nodded. She felt better already. 

“What would I do without you two?” Vegas asked as she hugged them both. Her mom was still in her thoughts but she wasn’t dominating them anymore. So what if there was a baby? They were right. She was doing the kid a favour. 

**_An epidemic of the mannequins, contaminating everything when thought came from the heart, it never did right from the start_ **

**_Just listen to the noises, no more sad voices, before you tell yourself it's just a different scene, remember it's just different from what you've seen_ **

They spent the rest of the day companionably choosing outfits for Regionals and then headed back to Sam and Blaine’s for take-out and ice cream. It was all going to be okay. They had to look forward now, to Regionals… and beyond. 

Vegas didn’t know what she was going to do when she graduated. Now was the time to decide. 

**_I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed and all I know is that it feels like forever, when no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head._ **

**_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed, all I know is that it feels like forever, when no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_ **

She was the football Captain, she was the MVP of the New Directions, she had so many choices and so many things going for her. She was single and she was hot, and she had friends and pseudo-family who she loved. Everything was going to be okay… she just had to decide where to go next. 

**_And it's the stars, the stars that shine for you, and it's the stars, the stars that lie to you_ **

**_And it's the stars, the stars that shine for you, and it's the stars, the stars that lie to you_ **

**_Who are the stars, who are the stars they lie_ **


	121. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn helps Vegas find her life calling. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day  
> Canon episode: 4x19: Sweet Dreams  
> Song style: Sang in episode (meta/imagined).

**_I walk a lonely road the only one that I have ever known_ **

“Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Finn asked as he handed Vegas the creamer for her coffee. They had met up at a diner on the road between the college and McKinley to touch base. He was the only one she felt like she could talk openly with about all the things on her mind, the only one who really understood. “That your dad’s in jail?”

“Yeah.” Vegas nodded. “Yeah it is. That’s not the only thing on my mind, though.” She said as they took a seat at a table by the window. 

“Ah, sorry.” Finn nodded and offered her a sugar packet. She declined. “I’m probably not the best person to give you advice on anything, V, I’m not exactly a role model.”

“Are you kidding?” Vegas frowned at him, trying to gauge whether he was serious. “Finn, you’re an amazing role model.”

“What I mean is… shouldn’t Ely be advising you?” Finn asked cautiously. 

“Is here here?” Vegas asked with a small shrug. The silence answered her. “Exactly. You’re the only brother who I want advice from… or who will give it.” Vegas swallowed. 

“Kurt still not talking to you?” Finn sipped his coffee cautiously. 

“Yeah, he is. And I think we’re cool. Everything that happened with Burt…” She bit her lip. “I don’t know, I just… It’s not the same. And… I don’t know why you think you’re bad at advice, Finn. I sought you out didn’t I? Call it practice for when you’re a teacher.” She grinned at him and sipped her own latte.

**_Don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone_ **

“Well,” Finn smiled back at her, “I hope I don’t disappoint.”

There was a pause. 

“How’s everything going? At college?” Vegas bit her lip. 

“Everything is…” Finn frowned, “Everything’s going okay.”

“You don’t sound sure.” Vegas giggled nervously.

Finn sighed. “No, things are great. It’s the right thing for me.”

“Are you sure?” Vegas asked cautiously. 

“I’m more sure than I have been.” Finn shrugged. “Yeah. Teaching is what I want to do.”

Vegas smiled at him, “Not acting?”

Finn frowned into his coffee. 

**_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ **

“Not acting.” He nodded. “Teaching feels right.”

“I’m so glad you finally found it.” Vegas grinned. “I wish it were that easy for me.”

“What do you mean?” Finn frowned at her. 

“Exactly that.” Vegas shrugged. “I’m really struggling to find a… a purpose? I’ve spent so much of my school career bothering with boys and girls and sexuality that I’ve not really thought about what I want to do with my life post-high school.”

“That sounds familiar.” Finn raised his eyebrow. 

Vegas nodded. “That’s why I wanted your advice.”

**_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_ **

**_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a…_ **

“Well,” Finn sighed. “I only worked out what I wanted to do like two weeks ago.” He laughed, “I’m not exactly the fount of knowledge you need.”

“Maybe.” Vegas shrugged, “But you’re honest and I trust you. You won’t cloud my thoughts with what other people want me to do.”

“Like who?” Finn frowned. 

“Like…” Vegas went to speak and then hesitated as she thought about her love life. 

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_ **

“Like… Blaine.” Vegas sighed. “And… and Sam. They’re going to New York. Blaine wants to make things work with Kurt and Sam… he wants to model.” Vegas shrugged. 

“He’s pursuing that?”

“He’s going to try.” Vegas admitted. “And that’s what I mean… even Sam has a goal. They’re so set on what they want. Tina is going to Brown, ARtie to film school…” Vegas shook her head. “What the hell am I doing?”

She suddenly felt like she was going to cry and buried her head in her hands. 

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, til then I walk alone_ **

“Hey.” Finn put a hand on her arm reassuringly. “It’s okay.” His voice was calm as she met his eye. “We have time to work it out. Have you spoken to…” He swallowed, “To Miss Pillsbury?”

Vegas shook her head. “She’s too preoccupied with what happened at her wedding.” Vegas looked apologetically at Finn as he ducked awkwardly. “Sorry.”

“Well,” Finn frowned, deflecting and returning to the subject at hand. “What are your strengths? You’re an amazing singer… what about that?”

“I don’t know.” Vegas picked at the label on her cup, “It’s so unpredictable an industry. I don’t really want to do theatre and I’m not exactly what popstars are made of.”

“I don’t know,” Finn shrugged, “You’ve definitely got a Katy Perry vibe going with your dresses and everything.”

Vegas shook her head but smiled at him in thanks. “I don’t do well without stability.” She sighed. “It’s why I like being in a relationship.”

**_I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind_ **

“Okay,” Finn sucked his teeth as he thought hard, “What about… costumes? And make-up. You’re good at those? All those dresses you’ve made yourself, and all our show choir costumes?”

“I don’t really enjoy it, though. Not enough to forge a career out of it.” Vegas sighed. “This is what I mean, Finn… I have no angle.”

**_On the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone_ **

“Didn’t you want to be an events planner?” Finn frowned. 

“That’s an industry where it’s not what you know but who. Who do I know in events?” Vegas succeeded in ripping the label from her cup and shredded it with her nails. 

Finn watched her, frowning. 

“You know what you need to do…?” He asked carefully. Vegas met his eye and read his expression. She shook her head. 

“I don’t think I can sing my way out of this…” She said. 

“Too late.” Finn winked at her and put a coin in the old fashioned jukebox on the table. 

“What song?” Vegas asked with a small smile at his assurance. 

“I know the perfect…” He clicked the button, “Ah… yes, rock always helps me.” He clicked play and Green Day’s  _ Boulevard  _ started playing. Vegas rolled her eyes at him. He took her hands and instructed her to close her eyes. “Visualise.” He said softly. “Let the music guide you…”

Vegas giggled but did as she was told, quietly singing the words.

**_Read between the lines of what's messed up and everything's alright_ **

**_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_ **

“Don’t think about other people,” Finn said, his fingers still on her hands. It was so weird that he would say that when Vegas’ mind went to Puck and Sam and Blaine… She looked at him with one eye to check he wasn’t deliberately reading her mind. “Think about you.”

She closed her eyes again. He was right, she had to make this decision herself.

**_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a…_ **

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_ **

She suddenly visualised herself sitting on a stage, a female Elton John in an outfit she had made herself. She was playing piano and the crowd was chanting her name. She wasn’t a popstar, not the perfect rounded stereotypes the industry churned out day after day. She was a rockstar, a unique specimen who lived life her own way. Indie. Alternative. Rock. She was playing a cover of _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ whilst her band accompanied her on real instruments. She was the next Taylor Momsen, the next Hayley Williams, the next Amy Lee… a rock goddess.

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, til then I walk alone_ **

**_I walk alone, I walk a..._ **

Vegas could smell the crowd, hear them chanting and singing along, feel the sweat on her brow as she played and the atmosphere around her. She had been to enough concerts to know how it felt. She didn’t have to conform to anyones standards. She could forge her own path, make her own way. 

Sure, she could still plan parties on the side. They would be rockstar parties in her own pool… 

But was LA the right place? Or New York? The Ramones had started in New York, as had the Velvet Underground. She wouldn’t be alone if she was in New York. She could struggle alongside her friends… she wouldn’t be alone. 

**_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ **

**_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk a…_ **

Vegas opened her eyes and grinned at Finn. 

“I know what I have to do.” She replied. 

“Really?” His face lit up. “That’s great.” 

“Thanks Finn.” Vegas beamed at him. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

There was a pause and then she reached over the table to hug him, holding him tight. 

“That’s what brothers are for.” Finn hugged her back just as tightly.

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_ **

_ I’ll dedicate my first gig to you.  _ She thought to herself. 

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, til then I walk alone_ **


	122. In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas reconnects with Sam and makes a grown up decision that proves how far she's come and what she's willing to sacrifice.
> 
> Song of the chapter: 'In The Middle' by Theory of a Deadman  
> Canon episode: 4x20: Lights Out   
> Song style: Sang in episode (meta/imagined).

**_What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone?_ **

“Vegas,” Sam broke into a jog to catch up with Vegas as she made her way out of school after football practice. 

“Hey.” Vegas smiled at Sam. They had hardly had time to hang out lately. Football season was almost over and things had been busy with Glee club and with Sam dating Brittany. 

“Do you have any free time coming up? I feel like I’ve hardly seen you.” Sam smiled at her as they began to walk side by side.

“Er, sure, Sam.” Vegas smiled. “What did you have in mind?”

“Ice cream?” Sam shrugged.

“Can you go for ice cream with your diet and stuff?” Vegas gently patted his flawless stomach. 

“I can squeeze one in.” Sam patted his own, “You’re cute when you eat ice cream.” He glanced at her nervously as though he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Vegas chose to ignore it. 

“I’m free now.” She said. “You driving?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “Great.”

Vegas giggled at how nervous he seemed to be and they headed out to the car. 

**_Well, would you believe with me is where you belong?_ **

“So what do you think to this whole unplugged idea?” Sam asked as he stuck his finger into the cream on his sundae. He sat opposite Vegas in the booth at the ice cream parlour and she watched him with an amused expression. 

“I think it was a genius idea.” She complimented him with a nod, watching as he stuck his finger back in. She licked her own spoon with a small giggle. “It’ll be good practice.”

“For what?” Sam frowned, querying. 

“Um, for my future career.” Vegas admitted with a slight blush. 

“Oh?” Sam frowned further, “Events planning?”

“No.” Vegas shook her head. “That’s gone out the window for now.”

“But you’re so good at it?” Sam scowled. Vegas forgot how cute he was when he did that. She cleared her throat and looked away. 

“I’ve planned a couple of parties… sure, they were successful, but anyone could do that.” Vegas shrugged.

“Nah,” Sam met her eye, “There’s nothing like a Vegas party.”

Vegas smiled at how endearing it was to spend time with him alone. 

**_Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle, there goes the world and we're right in the middle_ **

She cleared her throat. 

“Yeah, well, I’ll, um, throw parties when I’m famous.” She giggled nervously. 

“Oh?” Sam said again. 

“I want to be a rockstar.” She said, then cleared her throat, “That sounds so lame…” She brushed it off, suddenly nervous. 

“Like…” Sam grinned, “Nickelback rockstar?”

“No.” Vegas bit her lip. “Like… singer-songwriter, me and my piano or guitar, and my voice, moving people with my words… but… still holding onto myself.”

“Like Bob Dylan?” Sam asked, “but with boobs?”

“Yeah,” Vegas giggled, suddenly awkward again, “Sorta.”

“V…” Sam reached out his hand to touch hers and she felt that old friendly electricity surge. She remembered why she had been avoiding him for so long, “That sounds perfect for you.”

Vegas suddenly felt hot under the collar as she retracted her hand and concentrated on her sundae. 

**_I said leave me here, I said leave me here with you_ **

“Yeah, well,” She swallowed dryly, “I guess I’ll start busking and see what happens.”

“In Ohio?” Sam asked. 

“I was thinking New York.” She looked back at him, “With Blaine and… and you?”

A shadow of a smile crossed Sam’s lips before he frowned and looked down. 

“How are things with you and Blaine?” He asked. 

Vegas gulped and bit her lip. “We’re friends? If that’s what you mean?”

“Yeah.” Sam cleared his throat again, “Sure?”

“Sure.” Vegas nodded. “Whatever that was when we… we dated? It was an experiment…” 

“And you’re…” He met her eye, “happy being single?”

Vegas felt her breath catch in her throat. 

There was a long pause. 

“Do I have a choice?” She kept her eyes fixed on his. It was a genuine question. 

**_As the city it crumbles I see that there's nothing left behind_ **

Sam held her gaze for a moment and then looked down. “No, I guess not.” He nodded. “At least you’re not with Puck. I love the guy but…” He met her eye again. He couldn’t help himself. “He wasn’t right for you?”

“Who is right for me?” Vegas asked before she could stop herself. Her breathing was shallow as she waited for him to answer. 

**_As we lay here together I feel your heartbeat with mine_ **

An eternity passed before he cleared his throat yet again and looked at his wrist where there was a non-existent watch. 

“Is that the time?” He asked. “I should go.” 

“Oh…” Vegas felt her heart sink. “Right… Brittany will be calling you from MIT?”

“Yeah.” Sam got to his feet and looked longingly at Vegas. He wanted nothing more than to answer her question… to tell her he was the right one for her. But he couldn’t do that to Brittany, and it’s not like he and Vegas had the best track record. They had been on and off more times than he could remember. He loved her, he always would, but… “I’ll drive you home?”

Vegas took a moment to compose herself and then nodded, smiling at him in thanks. “Perfect.” 

**_With time standing still, here is where we've always been, well there goes the world and we're right in the middle again_ **

Vegas let Sam drive her home and waited in silence for almost a minute before getting out the car. A slow song played on the radio as they tried to think what to say.

“Thanks,” Vegas said eventually, “for suggesting this. I’ve missed hanging out with you.”

“You know I’m always there for you, right?” Sam asked as he looked at her. His eyes were big and searching as he met hers and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. 

**_I said leave me here, I said leave me here, I said leave me here, I said leave me here with you_ **

“I know.” Vegas nodded eventually, looking away. “And I you.” She dared look at him again and smiled.  _ I love you.  _

“I’m glad you’ve got a direction.” Sam reached out to touch her hand. “I want nothing but happiness for you, V.”

Vegas was hardly listening as she took in his fingers on hers.

**_Hey you, where are we going from here? Hey you, where are we going from here? Hey you, where are we going?_ **

She looked up, her breathing shallow and steady. She suddenly remembered the very first moment she had seen him, the way his eyes lit up when he heard music he liked, the goofiness of his impressions. 

**_'Cause there goes the world and I'm right in the middle with you_ **

“I’ll see you in Glee club?” He said softly. He seemed to be thinking the same things as he kept his hand on hers. 

“Yeah.” She swallowed dryly. “Unplugged week. Time to let all the feelings out…” She sounded scared. 

“Vegas…” Sam made to lean forward, towards her, unable to stop himself. It took all Vegas’ strength to raise her hand to stop him, lightly touching his lips with her fingertips. 

“I won’t let you do that to Brittany.” She whispered. “As much as I want you to. It may be unplugged week, it may be time to talk about feelings…” She stroked his cheek softly, “but that doesn’t mean they should be acted upon.” 

Her eyes searched his for a moment before she gently kissed his cheek and then let herself out of the car, summoning all her strength to simply walk away without looking back, the words of the song from the radio circling her head. 

**_I'm right in the middle with you, I'm right in the middle with you_ **

She felt her heartbeat fast as she congratulated herself for doing the right thing, even if it was the worst for her feelings. 

Unplugged week was going to be hard. 

**_I'm right in the middle with you, I'm right in the middle with you_ **


	123. Fall For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas sings Sam a song and gives him conditions. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade   
> Canon episode: 4x20: Lights Out  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performed).

**_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting, could it be that we have been this way before?_ **

**_I know you don't think that I am trying, I know you're wearing thin down to the core_ **

It took a lot for Vegas to sing the song that had been circulating her mind. It was just her, the piano, and a handful of candles to light the keys. The Glee club sat around to listen and to watch as she performed: her captive audience. She felt guilt in the pit of her stomach as she started. Sam would know it was aimed at him, even if it wasn’t obvious to everyone else. 

**_But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind_ **

**_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a boy like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find_ **

Blaine understood the subject of her song. He had heard her talk about her emotions, and about Sam, enough times to know. He had also listened to Sam trying to justify whether breaking up with Brittany for Vegas would be worth it. Blaine had talked him out of it, or at least given him both sides, but the truth was Vegas was one of a kind. If Blaine had not still loved Kurt he would still be dating Vegas. She was too unique to let go of and a part of Blaine would always love her, so Heaven only knew how Sam coped everyday without Vegas. 

As she performed she tried not to meet Sam’s eye but occasionally her gaze would flicker to him. The rest of the club were too enraptured by her song to notice much. She was a natural performer, and she was captivating to the very last note.

**_This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_ **

**_You always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_ **

After her song was finished and she received a standing ovation, Glee club was dismissed. Vegas hung back, repeating the melody mournfully on the keys as she contemplated how she had dreamed of Sam several nights in a row. The truth was he had been there all along and every single part of him made her heart pound. He had done her wrong in the past, sure, and they had repeatedly not worked… but maybe this time would be different? Maybe this time… 

**_But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind_ **

There wasn’t any ‘maybe this time’. He was with Brittany and that was that. 

**_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a boy like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find_ **

**_It's impossible_ **

“I think I actually forgot how to breathe whilst you were singing.” 

Vegas jumped. In the darkness of the room she hadn’t noticed Sam still sitting there. She looked up at him as he approached the piano and gave him a nervous shrug. 

“That was careless.” She said quietly.

“You,” He slid onto the piano stool beside her so that her heart pounded, “are going to have no problems making it as a rockstar.” He was so close that she could count the freckles on his nose. She swallowed dryly and her lips parted slightly in an attempt to gather oxygen. “Men, and women, will be falling over themselves for you to write a song about them.”

Vegas smiled at him minutely and forced herself to look away. She could smell his deodorant and it was making her heady. It was a musk she knew very well. She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself get lost in it, before forcing herself to focus.

**_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in, I'm yours to keep, and hold on to your words cause talk is cheap, and remember me tonight when you're asleep_ **

“You make me sound like Taylor Swift.” She giggled nervously. 

“I’m going to break up with Brittany.” Sam said out of nowhere. Vegas looked at him so quickly she cricked her neck. 

“What?” She asked. “No.”

“V,” Sam gently touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers, “you know it’s always been you, don’t you?”

**_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind_ **

Vegas gasped for air a little as she fought the urge to kiss him. She shook her head. 

“We don’t work, Sam. I can’t…”

“We don’t work because there was always someone else. Puck, or Santana, or Mercedes.” Sam swept her hair back from her face softly, “You know when you were ‘engaged’ to Puck all I could think about was how wrong of a decision that was.”

“You literally married Brittany…” Vegas blinked at him, deflecting. 

“I was scared. The whole time I haven’t been with you I’ve been scared.” Sam’s voice was a low whisper as he scanned her eyes. 

**_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a boy like you is impossible to find_ **

“What were you scared of?” Vegas shook her head at him. 

“That you’d settle for someone else. That I’d settle for someone else.” Sam gently caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. “I didn’t want to be alone if you were moving on.”

“Sam…” Vegas gripped his wrist. 

“I don’t want to run away anymore.” Sam frowned, “I don’t want to be scared anymore.” He gripped her head gently. Vegas knew what that meant. “I don’t want to be without you anymore.”

He leaned in.

**_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind_ **

For a moment Vegas went with it, leaning in and letting him get the better of her. Then, just before her lips met his, she hesitated and instead rested her forehead against his. 

“I don’t want to start whatever this might be in this way.” She sat back. “If you’re serious… about us.” She bit her lip. “Then we can wait until we’re both available.” She tightened her grip on his wrist and touched his cheek with her other hand, wanting nothing more than to kiss him but wanting to stick by her guns. “If we’re meant to be this time…” She gently touched his nose with hers, “then it’ll happen. Properly.” 

There was a pause as they both fought the urge to kiss each other. Both of them closed their eyes to take a moment, to focus on the intimacy of the moment.

**_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a boy like you is impossible to find_ **

“Okay.” Sam whispered, “Deal.”

Vegas smiled gratefully at him and kissed the palm resting against her cheek. She meant every word. If they were going to try again she wanted to do it right. 

**_You're impossible to find_ **


	124. We Can Work It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine tells Vegas his plan for his relationship with Kurt. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: We Can Work It Out by Stevie Wonder  
> Canon episode: 4x21: Wonder-ful  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performed)

**_Try to see things my way, do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on? While you see it your way, run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone_ **

“What’s going on with you and Sam?” Blaine asked as he reclined beside Vegas at their weekly Wednesday lunchtime picnic on the steps. 

“Nothing?” Vegas said, coyly avoiding his eye as she bit into her sandwich.

“You’ve never been a good liar.” Blaine laughed. “What is it?”

“Honestly, Blaine,” Vegas met his eye and then looked away again, “it’s nothing. It can’t be anything so…” She shrugged.

“So there is something?” Blaine asked, sitting up straight. “I knew it. I heard him singing…”

“Nothing is going on, Blaine. He’s with Brittany.”

“Is he?” Blaine said smoothly. Vegas stared at him. 

“Isn’t he?”

“All I know is she’s been dodging his calls when she’s off doing whatever it is she’s doing.” Blaine shrugged. “And I know for a fact he’s talked about you non-stop.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a good friend of mine.” Vegas said, avoiding the focus. She bit her lip anxiously.

**_We can work it out, we can work it out_ **

“Do you want to get back with Sam?” Blaine sat up and frowned at her. “It’s been a long time since…” 

“I know.” Vegas swallowed hard. “A whole lifetime ago. Before you, and me, and Puck and me…” Vegas sighed and angrily bit into the sandwich. “Things were so easy with Sam… until he cheated on me, that is. I guess it’s an even playing field now.” 

“You and Sam worked so well together, V.” Blaine said. “He was your first love, you don’t just move on from that.” He frowned into his own lunch. 

Vegas frowned at him. 

**_Think of what you're saying, you can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright_ **

“Blaine?” She asked cautiously. “What is it?”

“Kurt’s back in town.” Blaine said quietly. 

“Yeah, of course, it’s Burt’s doctors appointment.” Vegas gestured at her yellow dress. “No dark colours.” 

“Well,” Blaine met her eye, “I think I’m going to ask Kurt if he wants to date again.”

“Blaine?” Vegas grinned at him. “That’s… you absolutely should.” She swallowed dryly. “After I messed it up…”

“We messed it up.” Blaine corrected her. “I think Kurt has forgiven us.”

“I hope he has.” Vegas sighed. 

**_Think of what I'm saying, we can work it out and get it straight, or say good night_ **

**_We can work it out, we can work it out_ **

“Life is too short.” Blaine said. “And that is why, for all our sakes, you need to let Sam in. You two are endgame, V. You started and you will finish.”

Vegas grinned at him. “You really think we’re good together?”

“Put it this way… I need my two best friends together. It’s a requirement for my well being.” He put a hand on his chest humbly and she giggled at him. 

“Very well. For your health…” She nudged him. “As soon as he breaks up with Brittany… I’m not ever going to cheat on anyone again, or be an accomplice to cheating.” She said seriously. 

“I think it’s the best idea.” Blaine said. “You and Sam are meant to be together, me and Kurt are meant to be together…”

**_Life is very short, and there's no time, for fussing and fighting, my friend_ **

Blaine was watching her carefully. “Speaking of...” He said eventually, drawing her focus, “I want your opinion.” 

“Oh?” Vegas raised an eyebrow. “I’m intrigued.”

Blaine got up onto his knees and took a moment before saying what he was going to say.

“I’m going to ask Kurt to marry me, assuming, and as soon as, we legally can.” Blaine watched her carefully for her reaction. “I want you to be my ‘groomsmaid of honour’.” His eyes shone. 

Vegas stared at him. 

“Blaine…”

“I know we’re young, I know we’re not legally allowed yet, but I love Kurt and I…”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Vegas hugged him tightly and paused, letting all her remaining feelings for him wash away. “I’m so happy for you.” 

“Really?” Blaine said. 

“Absolutely.” Vegas grinned at him. “You said it yourself. You and Kurt are meant to be.” 

“Will you come and help me find a ring once I get Burt’s permission?” Blaine asked. 

Vegas nodded slowly. “I would be honoured. I hope it all works out.”

“Me too.”

**_I have always thought that it's a crime, so I will ask you once again, try to see things my way_ **

**_Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong, while you see it your way, there's a chance that we might fall apart before too long, we can work it out, we can work it out_ **

It was Stevie Wonder week in Glee club and Vegas was struggling with choosing a song. Blaine’s news had made her so happy that she momentarily forgot her own romantic predicament. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to be with Sam, or if she wanted to be no longer alone. She watched him in the choir room as she tried out a few songs on the piano and they waited for Kurt to get back from the doctors. Sam was everything she wanted: he was kind, funny, caring. He had made mistakes but so had she.

**_Got the feeling, yeah, work it out with me baby, work it out with me baby, trust in my way, only time will tell if I'm right or I'm wrong_ **

Her phone buzzed on the piano and she snatched it up. She had been as invested in Burt’s treatment as Kurt and Finn had, following Kurt’s superstitious regime and introducing Burt to a new hippy diet. Her stomach was in knots waiting to see if it all had worked. 

“All clear.” Was the text from Kurt. 

Vegas let out a cry of happiness that made everybody look at her. 

“He’s clear.” She said as Blaine hurried over, Sam behind him. 

“Oh my god,” Blaine said, hugging her, “That’s amazing.” 

Blaine caught Sam’s eye and slipped out of the hug so Sam could hug Vegas in happiness. She didn’t even care about the transition, all that mattered was Burt was clear. 

“They’re on their way here.” Vegas explained after another text came through. She was still in Sam’s arms as she read it.

“Both of them?” Blaine asked. 

“Yeah.” Vegas met his eye, knowing what he was thinking.

“Wonderful. Told you it’d all work out.” He grinned at her still in Sam’s arms and she rolled her eyes as she put her head against Sam’s chest for a moment. 

**_While you see it your way, there's a chance that we may fall apart before too long, we can work it out, we can work it out_ **

**_Think of what you're saying, you can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright, think of what I'm saying, we can work it out and get it straight, or say good night_ **

Vegas grinned up at Sam and then removed herself from his arms in order to wipe her happy tears. Everything was working for the best, and she finally knew what song to sing this week in Glee. 

She turned to the piano and started her song. She was playing it as Kurt and Burt arrived and Burt gave her an enormous proud kiss on the cheek, a celebration of his happiness. She finished her song and hugged him tightly. 

“I’m so happy you’re okay.” She said into his ear. 

“Now you need to work on you.” He replied with a fatherly grin. His eyes flickered to where Sam was resting on the piano with the harmonica he had been playing along with. Had it been so obvious that Burt had picked up on it? 

**_We can work it out, we can work it out, we can work it out, oh, we can work it out, can you work it out, baby_ **

Vegas sat beside Sam as Kurt sang a song to Burt. She gave him a sidewards glance, suddenly nervous. 

“We can work it out.” He whispered, touching her hand for the briefest of moments. She met his eye and smiled. He had been listening. 

**_We can work it out, we can work it out, we can work it out_ **


	125. There's a Place For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas reconnects with Unique after their friendship fell apart. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: There's a Place For Us by Carrie Underwood  
> Canon episode: 4x22: All Or Nothing  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_There's a place out there for us, more than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of_ **

“Vegas?” 

Vegas looked up from her locker and into the eyes of Unique.

“Hey.” She said, shutting the locker and smiling. 

“I feel like we’ve not talked much lately.” Unique said in a small voice. 

“Yeah…” Vegas’ smile faded as she took in Unique’s expression. Unique was right. They hadn’t hung out much, they had hardly even talked. Vegas had been way too caught up in her own life. “I agree.” 

“Can we talk now?” Unique asked. 

“Of course. We can talk on the way to Glee?” Vegas smiled at her and Unique nodded. They started walking towards the auditorium. “How… how are you? How have things been…?”

“I got myself into a situation…” Unique said heavily. 

“Oh?” Vegas frowned at her. “What kind?”

“I… I started messaging this guy online.” Unique’s voice was almost a whisper. “It started innocently, but then he started telling me stuff and…”

“Well that’s good, isn’t it?” Vegas asked. “Making a connection?”

“No.” Unique shook her head. “It’s not. I was… I wasn’t being honest to who I was.”

“So… Wade?” Vegas asked carefully.

“No.” Unique said, touched that Vegas knew Wade was not who Unique was. “No… somebody else entirely.”

“You mean, you set up a fake profile?” Vegas asked, concerned. 

“Yeah.” Unique said. “And now it’s too late…”

“Wait…” Vegas suddenly remembered Ryder’s breakdown during the ‘school shooting’, “Ryder?”

Unique looked as though Vegas had slapped her and nodded slowly. 

“I never wanted to hurt him. I liked him… I just wanted…” Unique sobbed and Vegas stopped walking to take her hands. 

“It’s okay.” Vegas said. “It’s okay, you don’t have to do this alone anymore. Ryder… he may be angry for a little while, but he’ll understand.” Vegas appealed to her. “He will. And I’m here for you until he does.” 

Unique smiled gratefully and hugged her.

“Thank you, Vegas. Sometimes… sometimes it’s just so hard being different. I feel like you’ve always understood. It kind of knocked my confidence, a little” 

Vegas nodded, although in her mind she was angry at herself for how self-centred she had been. At the start of the year she had told Unique she would be there for her and she hadn’t of late. 

“I’ve got your back.” Vegas promised. “From here on out, I promise.”

Unique smiled in thanks at her and they carried on walking to practice.

**_So when you feel like giving up, cause you don't fit in down here, fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand, yeah_ **

“Mr Schue?” Vegas put her hand up in the middle of the Regionals brainstorming session. She had been sitting in silence thinking about Unique and Ryder and the fact she and the other seniors had not been very welcoming lately. 

“Vegas.” Mr Schue said. 

“I would like to put my name down for a solo audition for Regionals?” She said. 

There were murmurs of ‘of course’ and ‘obviously’ and ‘why don’t they just give it to her’: mostly from Kitty and Tina. Vegas glanced at them but didn’t rise to it. 

“It’s been a really rough year and I think I have the perfect song to say what I want to say to the people I need to say it to.” She looked around at them all. “I kind of… it’s a song I want to sing to everyone.” She shrugged. “I think we all need to hear it’s message and to feel united.” She looked at Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty and Unique, “I feel like we’ve kind of all drifted apart a little and I want to reunite the group before it falls apart completely. 

“Alright.” Mr Schue nodded. “Well, how about now?” 

Vegas nodded and took a deep breath, stepping up to the piano and accepting the encouraging smile from Unique. 

“This one goes out to all the members of this group who maybe struggle to fit in, to the ones who found each other because they had no-one else.” Vegas smiled at Unique and then closed her eyes to start the song. She had filled the band in previously. 

**_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe, it's written in the stars that shine above_ **

**_A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong_ **

**_Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us, there's a place for us_ **

Vegas gestured for Unique to stand and sing with her. Unique, taking a deep breath, accepted the invitation. From the audience, Sam and Blaine watched with a smile on their faces at the natural showmanship. 

**_Where the water meets the sky, where your heart is free and hope comes back to life_ **

**_When these broken hands are whole again, we'll find what we've been waiting for, we were made for so much more_ **

Vegas met Sam’s eye and he smiled at her. They had hardly spoken since Stevie Wonder week. She knew he couldn’t bring himself to end things with Brittany over the phone, or just to leave her for Vegas. It didn’t sit right with him, even if the feelings that were eating them both alive were still there. Vegas forced herself to concentrate on Unique and their singing together. 

**_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe, it's written in the stars that shine above_ **

**_A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong_ **

**_Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us, there's a place for us_ **

The song finished and Vegas hugged Unique, leading to a group hug. 

“I think I speak for everyone when I say… the solo is yours if you want it, Vegas.” Mr Schue said when the chatter died down. 

“I don’t.” Vegas said with a smile to Unique. “Not a solo.” Unique smiled back at her. “I would like to sing with my girl, if that’s what she wants?”

“Unique would be honoured.” Unique said. 

“Well, then it’s sorted.” Mr Schue clapped his hands. 

**_So hold on, now hold on, there's a place for us_ **

**_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe, it's written in the stars that shine above_ **

“But…” Unique added, a glint in her eye that was met with a frown from Vegas. “I think Vegas should sing with someone else.”

“What?” Vegas asked, “Why?”

Unique simply looked from Vegas to Sam. The looks of longing had not gone unnoticed. Vegas blushed. 

“I mean, sure.” Sam said, “If that’s what Vegas wants?”

Vegas met his eye and her breath caught in her throat. 

**_A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong_ **

“It is.” Vegas replied in a hollow voice, an inescapable smile spreading over her lips. 

“Well, then.” Mr Schue frowned, “Vegas and Sam… duetting at Regionals. Motion carried.”

**_Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us_ **


	126. For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Sam duet at Regionals. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: For The First Time by The Script  
> Canon episode: 4x22: All Or Nothing  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart, while I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar, and we don't know how…_ **

The idea for Vegas and Sam to start their set with a duet that would then segue into the main number had been a good one, and it had come from Sam himself. 

Whilst everyone was rehearsing  _ Hall of Fame,  _ Sam and Vegas rehearsed their own ‘The Script’ song to segue with. They had been short on time because they had been helping Blaine pick out a ring. Vegas, as always, was on piano and Sam was to accompany her on guitar. He would take the opening lines, then she would join in, then he would sing and she would then take over. It was going to be perfect. 

If only they could concentrate. 

“Sam,” Vegas shook her head at him as he messed up the chords again, “You’ve got to focus.”

“I’m trying.” Sam said, “It’s hard.”

“Don’t make me go all Sue Sylvester on you.” Vegas giggled as he shook his head at her. There was a pause. “Is it because of Brittany?”

Sam met her eye and sighed, setting down his guitar. “Kinda.”

“Well,” Vegas swallowed, not wanting to sound like she was egotistical, “That’s a good thing, isn’t it? That she broke up with you. Then you don’t have to make a decision.” She looked away from him. They both knew what decision that meant. 

“It’s not that.” Sam shook his head. “It’s…” He caught her eye and then looked away. “I’m not good enough for you.”

**_How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration, trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard_ **

Vegas stared at him. “What? Are you kidding?”

“Singing this song…” Sam shook his head, “It’s making me realise, V, I have nothing to offer you. You said if we try again you want it to be for keeps, right? That means commitment and I don’t have the money or the resources to commit.” Sam sank into a chair frustratedly.

**_She needs me now, but I can't seem to find the time, I got a new job now on the unemployment line, and we don't know how…_ **

“That’s what this is about?” Vegas shook her head at him and got to her feet. “Sam, you don’t need money or resources to commit.” She approached him and put her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her earnestly. “Did you pay attention to the lyrics? Why do you think I picked this song?”

“Because you like  _ The Script? _ ” Sam asked with a shrug. 

**_How we got into this mess, is it God's test? Someone help us, 'cause we're doing our best, trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard_ **

“No.” Vegas let out a small chuckle. “Because… because it makes me think of you.” Vegas smiled at him, her thumb stroking his cheek. “You’ve had it rough, Sam. Your family have had it rough… but through it all you stay hopeful and kind and… that’s what I love most about you.” She hesitated and then gently sank onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and running her fingers through his hair. “Every word in this song could be your story, our story…” She gently touched his chest with her finger. “After all this time, through everything with your family and your home, through my parents…  _ these times are hard _ .” She quoted, “But  _ we’re smiling. _ ” 

“That’s what you love about me?” Sam asked with a coy glint in his eye. Vegas smiled and bit her lip. 

“You know I love you.” She whispered. “You’re the…” She couldn’t find the right words, “You’re my endgame, Sam. You know on the field when a player is only as good as…” She shook her head, her metaphors getting confused as she met his eye. He gently gripped her hip as she perched on his knee, his fingers entwined in the end of her dark hair. “When I’m with you… it’s easy. In a good way. I don’t have to think about it, it feels right. I don’t worry whether I have a zit or, if I’m gonna say something stupid, or if I have period bloat…” She stroked his cheek, “You don’t care, things are easy with you. And that scares me…”

“Scares you?” Sam asked softly.

Vegas nodded. “We’ve screwed it up so many times, this thing that’s perfect. That shouldn’t happen, so if you’re the one I’m supposed to be with… why do we keep breaking up? I want it to be for keeps, but not because I expect you to propose or to get a house with me as soon as we graduate. I don’t need wealth or big gestures for you to commit, Sam.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “I just need…” She met his eye. “You.” 

Sam scanned her eyes as he tried to think of what to say. 

“Maybe that’s perfect. You’re worried it’s going to be broken… but like the song says,” He said, “It’s like the first time. Only this time,” He leaned forward, “we won’t mess it up.” 

“Promise?” Vegas asked in a whisper, resting her forehead against his. 

“I promise.” He kissed her. 

**_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah_ **

**_We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting_ **

**_For the first time_ **

Blaine was beyond thrilled when he caught them kissing backstage at Regionals. They had been almost late to the stage as Brittany said goodbye to all of them and things got emotional. Vegas was nervous enough as it was without that on top. 

“I knew it!” He tackled them both around the shoulders as they laughed. “Ever is back together.” He kissed Vegas on the cheek happily. 

“Yeah, well,” Vegas clutched Sam’s hand, “It’ll depend on how well this song goes.”

Sam laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead. “We’re gonna nail it, babe.” He said. “After all, it’s a song about us.” 

“Just… no kissing.” Blaine warned as the lights flashed for places. 

“Right,” Sam nodded, “Don’t pull a Finnchel.” He clapped Blaine on the shoulder and turned to Vegas. “Break a leg.” 

“You too.” Vegas inclined her head to kiss him again and then, as the lights dipped, they took their places. 

The opening of the song was met with cheering as Vegas started the piano intro and Sam took to his electro-acoustic. Their eyes met but they tried to keep the chemistry to a professional level. They made their way through the first verse and chorus as rehearsed and then Sam perched on the piano to play guitar whilst Vegas took the next verse. She couldn’t help but lose herself in the lyrics and realise she loved Sam so much because he was so selfless. The lyrics really were his life, and she loved him for it.

**_He’s in line at the dole with his head held high, while I just lost my job, but didn't lose my pride, and we both know how, how we're going to make it work when it hurts_ **

**_When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt, trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard_ **

**_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, doing things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah_ **

**_We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting_ **

**_For the first time_ **

The rest of the New Directions took to the stage for the final chorus and Sam climbed down from the piano. He handed his guitar to a stand-in, and another took over the piano playing to Vegas could join Sam for their choreography. She had been up most of the night before drilling it into Sam so that he wouldn’t fall over his feet. 

**_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while._ **

**_We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting_ **

**_For the first time, for the first time._ **

**_For the first time, yeah, for the first time_ **

**_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_ **

**_For the first time_ **

The crowd loved the performance and, by the time it drew to a close, they were on their feet. The song ended with Vegas in Sam’s arms and for a moment they held it. She could feel his heartbeat through his chest and she felt hers get into sync with him. She didn’t know why they had ever been apart. He was the one she wanted to be with. No Puck, no Blaine, no Santana. Just Sam. Through everything it had always been Sam.

**_Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby_ **

**_Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby_ **

**_Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby_ **

**_Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy_ **

The New Directions were crowned the Regional champions and, as they all celebrated in the choir room, Miss Pilsbury and Mr Schuester said their vows. Sam took Vegas’ hand and met her eye as he swept his arm smoothly around her and she rested against him, her back to his chest. It felt right. After everything they had been through this time it was for keeps, she could feel it. Or, at least, she hoped. 

**_Don't give up on me, baby_ **


	127. Every Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Sam are going strong again. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Every Little Thing by The Beatles  
> Canon episode: 5x01: Love, Love, Love  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_When I'm walking beside him, people tell me I'm lucky, yes, I know I'm a lucky guy_ **

Dating Sam again was a dream come true. It really was like they had never been apart, and the fact they had always been friends meant they both knew the history of each other. It was natural and it was welcome. 

“Do you remember when we first met?” Vegas asked as she lay in Sam’s arms on top of her bed, both of them staring at the ceiling as they tried to choose a  _ Beatles  _ song for Glee club from Burt’s old records. 

“The really awkward encounter in the hall?” Sam asked as he stroked her arm, “Yeah.”

“Who was awkward?” Vegas frowned. “Me, or you?”

“Me, for sure.” Sam ran his fingers down her arm and hooked them into hers. “I don’t think you’ve ever been awkward. You don’t have an awkward bone in your body.” 

“I beg to differ.” Vegas scoffed, looking up at him. “Do you remember that time I fell flat on my face out on the field?”

“Okay, but that’s football. You’re supposed to get messy.” Sam grinned and kissed her. 

“Whatever.” Vegas giggled. “What was your first impression of me?”

“Honestly?” Sam asked, frowning.

“Honestly.” Vegas confirmed.

**_I remember the first time, I was lonely without him, can't stop thinking about him now_ **

**_Every little thing he does, he does for me, yeah, and you know the things he does, he does for me, ooh_ **

“Noticing your boobs doesn’t count, right?” Sam asked. Vegas slapped him in the stomach and he laughed. “I’m not sure…” He continued. “I loved that you were just unapologetically yourself. You had that dress on that you made and you just didn’t give a flying fart about what anyone thought.” He kissed her forehead, “I admired that.” 

Vegas smiled and snuggled into him a little more. “You’re quite romantic, you know that? When you’re not ruining it with boob talk.”

“Your boobs are awesome though.” Sam added as Vegas rolled over to meet his eye, resting on his chest. She giggled and rolled her eyes at him. 

“I love you.” She said softly. 

“I love you too.” He leaned down to kiss her again. 

**_When I'm with him I'm happy, just to know that he loves me, yes, I know that he loves me now_ **

**_There is one thing I'm sure of, I will love him forever, for I know love will never die_ **

“What was your first impression of me?” Sam asked with narrowed eyes once the kiss was done. 

Vegas bit her lip. “After I thought you were Macauley Culkin?” She giggled, “You looked sweet. I knew you weren’t a heartbreaker…” She hesitated, “Or not the usual kind, anyway.”

Sam stroked her cheek softly as they both tried not to think about that part of their past. 

“You care about people, that was obvious to me straight away.” Vegas gently touched his pillowy-lips. “You just seemed… perfect.” 

Sam grinned. “I’m not sure about perfect.”

“Yhup.” Vegas nodded. “Every little thing you do…” She leaned in to kiss him and then gasped. 

**_Every little thing he does, he does for me, yeah, and you know the things he does, he does for me, ooh_ **

**_Every little thing he does, he does for me, yeah, and you know the things he does, he does for me, ooh_ **

“What?” Sam said as Vegas launched off the bed to the pile of records. He sat up, dazed, “What happened?” 

“I know what song we’re going to do in Glee club.” Vegas held up the  _ Every Little Things  _ record. “Or, what song I’m doing.” She beamed and set it on the turntable. 

Sam lay back and shook his head at her admiringly as the song played and Vegas started to sing along. 

**_Every little thing, every little thing, every little..._ **


	128. Twist and Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Vegas to senior prom. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Twist and Shout by The Beatles  
> Canon episode: 5x02: Tina in the Sky with Diamonds  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_Well, shake it up, baby, now, twist and shout, come on, come on, come, come on, baby, now, come on and work it on out_ **

Prom was fast approaching and Vegas couldn’t help but wish she had a shot at prom queen. She had never desired it until now, until it was right on the horizon. She found herself standing outside the cabinet that housed the jewels with her head on one side, visualising what it would be like to wear it. She would not be the first football player to take the crown, sure, but she would be the first woman. 

Vegas pushed it from her head and walked away. She knew Tina wanted it, knew if Vegas was announced it would tip Tina over the edge. 

She didn’t even have a date yet, anyway. Sure, Sam and her were ‘dating’ again, but they weren’t official. He came round late at night when Burt and Carole were working or asleep and they made-out, and it was hot, but not once had he called her his ‘girlfriend’. Was she? Was she his ‘girlfriend’? Or had they been scorned too much in the past to put a label on things and ruin it now. Why hadn’t he asked her to prom yet, though? 

**_Well, work it on out, honey, you know you look so good, you know you got me goin' now, just like I knew you would_ **

The boys had come up with a plan to make Tina feel more included, and offered themselves as Tina’s arm candy. Vegas hadn’t argued. She just wanted the team happy before they made for Nationals. However, Tina choosing Sam had got Vegas’ back up a little. It wasn’t a secret that she and Sam were back together, but it clearly wasn’t obvious either. Vegas wondered if Tina would have chosen Sam if she knew. Vegas figured she could always just ask. 

“Tina,” Vegas hurried to catch up with Tina before Glee club. It was week two of The Beatles and they were both dressing more sixties to match. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” Tina smiled at Vegas. They weren’t the closest of friends, and since it had come out that Vegas had dated Blaine when Tina had such an enormous crush on him things had gotten hostile. They had been okay since and were gradually getting better. “What’s up?”

“About Sam…” Vegas said cautiously. “And prom…?”

“I did think it was weird that he offered himself when you two are clearly together.” Tina shrugged. “If you want to take him I can’t stop you.” 

“Tina,” Vegas grinned, “You’re the best.” 

“I’m happy for you two.” Tina beamed at her as they entered Glee club. Vegas smiled back at her, and then took a seat beside Sam in the chairs whilst the lesson started. She wasn’t going to ask him, she would wait for Tina to make it right.

**_Well, shake it up, baby, now, twist and shout, come on, come on, come, come on, baby, now, come on and work it on out_ **

“The nominees for this year’s Prom Queen are:” Coach Sylvester’s voice rang out over the PA system and Tina crossed her fingers. Vegas smiled reassuringly at her in hope. “Kitty Wilde…” They looked in confusion at her as Sue announced one of the Cheerios, “Vegas Cleaver…” 

Vegas stared up at the speaker in shock. “What?” She hadn’t thought she was that popular. Tina was frowning at her. “I didn’t put my name forward or anything.”

“It's a secret ballot.” Sam shrugged, put out that he wasn’t nominated for Prom King. Vegas hoped this wouldn’t affect Tina letting Sam take Vegas...

“And Tina Cohen-Chang.” Sue finished. Tina let out a deafening shriek and leapt to her feet to dominate the floor.

Vegas waited for her to release Sam, but instead Tina was too busy celebrating, until Sam himself questioned it and then Tina let him go, saying she wanted single votes. 

Tina started preparing to sing  _ Revolution _ and Sam turned to Vegas. 

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m asking you this because I think you’re second best, or because you’re nominated…” Sam took her hand, “but…”

“Yeah, alright.” Vegas beamed uncontrollably, “I’ll go to prom with you.” She gently touched his hair, “Even if you’re not nominated: you’re still a King to me.”

Sam grinned back at her as the bell rang overhead. 

“Walk me to my car?” She asked, biting her lip. 

He nodded. “You know it, your highness.” 

Vegas had butterflies as he kept hold of her hand. If it hadn’t been obvious before, it was obvious now: Ever was back and going strong. 

**_You know you twist, little girl, you know you twist so fine, come on and twist a little closer now and let me know that you're mine, woo_ **

Shopping for prom dresses was always the highlight of the year, and it was dawning on them all that this might be the last opportunity. Tina had ditched Vegas in order to shop with her wallflower targets, and so Vegas had dragged Blaine along to help her choose her prom dress. 

“I know you don’t have the fashion flare your fiance has,” Vegas said, “but I trust you all the same.” 

“Hey,” Blaine said as he held up a selection of bowties in the mirror and Vegas disappeared behind the curtains to change, “I have fashion sense.” 

“Sure you do, honey.” Vegas giggled as she pulled herself into a sixties inspired cocktail dress with frills. It had jumped out at her and already she felt it would be the one. It occurred to her as she changed behind the curtain that Blaine had seen her naked, but she wasn’t going to dwell on that. He was here as her future adoptive-brother-in-law, and that was too weird to focus on. “Do you know what Sam’s wearing?”

“Oh, V,” Blaine said excitedly, “wait until you see him. James Bond, eat your heart out?” 

“Oh, really?” Vegas pushed back the curtain. Blaine did a double-take and his hand flew to his chest. 

“V,” He said, “You look beautiful.” 

Vegas brushed her long brown curls over her shoulder and looked down at herself. “Worthy of royalty?” She asked. 

“The picture of it.” Blaine blew a kiss to indicate perfection. 

Vegas beamed at him. 

“And,” She began to demonstrate the twist, “perfect for my performance.” 

“Of course!” Blaine joined in and the twisted across the floor. 

**_Twist and shout, come on, come on, come, come on, baby, now, come on and work it on out_ **

Vegas had everyone at prom dancing as she performed her version of The Beatles  _ Twist and Shout.  _ She had loved the song since she was a little girl and her brother had taught her to twist across the kitchen tiles. She caught Sam’s eye in the crowd and blew him a kiss as he grinned at her, proud to be her date. 

When the song finished he helped her down from the stage and kissed her in front of everyone. 

“I’m so in love with you.” He breathed, brushing her hair out of her face. She bit her lip and fluttered her false eyelashes as she leaned into him in his tux. 

“I wish you were my King.” She said. 

“You don’t know you’re Queen yet,” He whispered as they swayed to the next song, “the votes have to be counted.”

Vegas shrugged. “I don’t care. Being at prom with you is all I want.” She inclined her head and he leaned down to kiss her. 

“You’re royalty to me,” He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled. 

“That’s all I need.” She replied, snaking her arms around his neck. She thought for a moment, biting her lip and searching his eyes as they swayed, “Are we… together? Officially?” 

“Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?” Sam asked, “Were we ever not? We’re endgame, babe.” 

Vegas grinned, her stomach flipping excitedly. She didn’t care what happened now. This was the only moment she needed to remember from prom. 

**_You know you twist, little girl, you know you twist so fine, come on and twist a little closer now, and let me know that you're mine_ **

Tina was crowned Prom Queen and was brutally Carrie-ed. Vegas helped her fix her hair and make-up before she headed back out, and the rest of the night was spent proving that nobody could break them. It felt good. 

Sam drove Vegas home and, with the lights out, she asked if he wanted to come inside. He ended up staying the night and, though she was not a virgin, they did their best to recreate the coming-of-age prom night fantasy.

**_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now, well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now, well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now_ **


	129. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas pays tribute to her friend, her confidante, her brother: Finn. 
> 
> RIP. Cory Monteith. 7 years, still not forgotten. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Why? by Rascal Flatts  
> Canon episode: 5x03: The Quarterback  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_You must've a been in a place so dark, couldn't feel the light, reachin' for you through that stormy cloud_ **

The days were black, like all the light had been sucked from the world. 

He had been taken so quickly, without warning. Burt and Carole wouldn’t talk about how or why, but Vegas knew. She knew it had been rough for him recently, the pressures he had been under. 

They would be paying tribute to Finn all week in Glee club, but there was a song she needed to sing to him that she didn’t think she could sing in front of everyone. It was a song they used to listen to in the car, and it was reserved for him and him alone. 

Instead she reserved the auditorium and the piano alone to sing to Finn, wherever he was. She was in tears before she had even reached the opening line as her fingers danced over the keys.

**_Now here we are gathered in our little home town, this can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd?_ **

She closed her eyes and tried to picture Finn. She missed him so much that it hurt in every fibre of her being. The most protective brother she could have asked for. 

She thought back to when they had first met in the choir room, the way he had greeted her with his wide dopey grin. He had shook her hand and welcomed her and she had never looked back. He had a way like that. 

**_Oh why, that's what I keep askin', was there anything I could have said or done._ **

**_Oh I, had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, God only knows, what went wrong_ **

**_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_ **

Vegas managed to sing the song through her tears. She thought about the times Finn had been there for her through all of her relationship drama, the nights they would stay awake until the small hours coming up with reasons why the men and women in her life treated her so badly. He had never judged her, not once, only ever listened. 

**_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old, roundin' third to score that winning run_ **

**_You always played with passion no matter what the game, when you took the stage you shined just like the sun_ **

She thought about the day she had tried out for the football team, the way he had supported her and cheered her on. He had been at every one of her games, either as a player or spectator, until very recently. He had been her biggest cheerleader.

**_Oh why, that's what I keep askin', was there anything I could have said or done?_ **

**_Oh I, had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, God only knows, what went wrong_ **

**_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_ **

Vegas closed her eyes and let the tears flow as she somehow managed to continue playing. She just wanted to see him one more time, to feel him hug her, to hear him laugh. She had no idea how she was going to go through life without him: her brother, her friend. There would always be a black hole in her soul where Finn had once been. 

**_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze, the golden sun is shining on my face, the tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing, this old world really ain't that bad a place_ **

**_Oh why there's no comprehending, and who am I to try to judge or explain, oh, but I do have one burning question_ **

**_Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?_ **

Vegas opened her eyes to see a red letterman jacket in front of her. Her eyes were blurry with tears and it took her a moment to realise it wasn’t Finn she was looking at, but Sam. He stood silently as she made the realisation that Finn was gone. As soon as she did, and her face crumpled, and Sam hurried to her. She stood up from the piano and collapsed into his arms as he held her and stroked her hair, rocking her as he fought tears himself. 

**_They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone and we cried._ **

“I miss him.” She whispered in her strangled voice. 

**_'Cause It's not like you, to walk away in the middle of a song_ **

“Me too.” Sam replied just as thickly. He closed his eyes and buried his head in her shoulder as they simply cried, grateful for each other. 

**_Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song_ **


	130. Who Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP. Cory Monteith. 7 years, still not forgotten.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Who Knew? by P!nk  
> Canon episode: 5x03: The Quarterback  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_You took my hand, you showed me how, you promised me you'd be around_ **

**_I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me_ **

Three weeks passed since the funeral and all those whose lives Finn had touched were gathering in McKinley to bid him farewell. Vegas had not stopped crying the entire time, except when she needed to be strong for Carole. Carole was actually Vegas’ inspiration for her tribute song. P!nk was an artist Carole adored and had shared with Finn, Kurt and Vegas on their monthly family outings in the car. Vegas understood why Carole could not bring herself to visit McKinley, but Vegas hoped she would feel the love from where she was. As, she hoped, would Finn. 

“Vegas?” Mr Schue said softly, breaking Vegas from her numb trance. “You had a tribute?”

Vegas nodded and, with a reassuring squeeze from Sam’s clasped hand, got to her feet. She cleared her throat and swept her hair from her face in preparation. 

She looked at her shoes as she tried to find the words, unable to look up at Kurt or Sam or Blaine or anyone who would make her cry again. 

**_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out cause they're all wrong_ **

“When I first came to Lima, as you all know, I was an abuse victim. It took coming to this school, walking into this room, and knowing Kurt and…” She hesitated, “And Finn…” She forced herself to continue, “to show me I was a survivor, not a victim.” She swallowed hard and clenched her fists for courage. “When I told Finn his response was to march all the way to Nevada and take down my dad himself.” She giggled softly, as did the room. “That was his way. He would go above and beyond for those who he cared about.” Vegas’ mouth was dry as she faded out. 

**_I know better cause you said forever and ever_ **

**_Who knew?_ **

“I always thought it would be a combination of Finn and Kurt who would give me away at my wedding,” Vegas sniffled and caught Kurt’s eye. Kurt was already crying. “I thought Finn would be godfather to my kids and…” Her face screwed up as she fought the urge to break down. “I never thought he’d be gone so soon.” She wiped her eyes and tried to focus. 

**_Remember when we were such fools and so convinced and just too cool_ **

“He would never admit it but he was a massive P!nk fan.” Vegas smiled and Kurt managed a small laugh, holding Blaine’s hand tightly as he did. “The amount of car rides when we’d sing P!nk karaoke,” She managed a small smile. 

**_I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you friend_ **

**_I'd give anything_ **

“If Kurt and Finn had not taken me in when I needed somewhere to live,” She looked at Kurt in thanks, “I don’t know what would have happened. I might be dead right along with him.” Her voice broke. “I will forever be grateful to you, Kurt, and to Finn.” She screwed up her face in concentration, “For saving my life.”

Kurt let out a sob and Blaine held him tighter. Sam reached over to put a hand on his arm, too. 

“Finn showed me what it means to be loved unconditionally.” She wiped her eyes and forced herself to keep going. “I will never forget that.”

**_When someone said count your blessings now before they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong, they knew better, still you said forever, and ever_ **

**_Who knew?_ **

“I don’t think it’s any secret that I don’t believe in an afterlife.” She scowled, “But Finn…” She looked up at the ceiling and beyond, “If Heaven does exist, you’re right there buddy.” She nodded, sure. “So, this one’s for you in honour of the blessing that you were in our lives, and you will be in our memories.” 

Vegas nodded at the band in acknowledgement and they started the intro to  _ Who Knew? _

**_I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again, until we, until we meet again and I won't forget you my friend_ **

**_What happened?_ **

Vegas started singing the song and tried to remain calm as she focused on the floor. She had to get through the song, had to finish it. He had to hear wherever he was. She focused on the last time she had seen Finn, the time he had met her at the diner to discuss her future. She wondered if he knew how short a future he himself had left. The tears started flowing afresh as she remembered how they had sung together, and how he had hugged her goodbye. 

**_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out, cause they're all wrong_ **

**_And that last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again, and time makes it harder_ **

**_I wish I could remember_ **

Vegas dropped to her knees on the ground and broke down. 

**_But I keep your memory, you visit me in my sleep, my darling_ **

**_Who knew?_ **

Sam was the first up and by her side, holding her, and to her surprise Puck was next. They helped her to her feet and for a brief moment she let Sam embrace her. Then she felt herself passed to Kurt and he simply held her as she sobbed, his own sobs shaking them both. 

**_My darling, my darling, who knew?_ **

“Does he know?” She sobbed desperately, holding Kurt tightly as every cell in her body shook. 

**_My darling, I miss you, my darling, who knew?_ **

“He knows.” Kurt whispered. “He knows.” 

**_Who knew?_ **


	131. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Blaine perform an idea for Nationals, but something that Kitty whispers to Sam causes friction. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Dark Horse by Katy Perry  
> Canon episode: 5x04: A Katy or a Gaga  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_I knew you were you were gonna come to me, and here you are but you better choose carefully_ **

“Vegas?” Mr Schue said. 

Vegas looked up from where she had been discussing choreography with Blaine. 

“Yes, Mr Schue?” 

“Did you not say you and Blaine had been working on something?” 

“Oh,” Vegas grinned, “Yeah.” She looked to Blaine and he nodded. They got to their feet and took to the middle of the room. 

**_'Cause I'm capable of anything, of anything and everything_ **

It had been weeks since Finn had been taken from them and slowly but surely they were healing. It was hard, of course it was, but it didn’t hurt as much anymore. Kurt and Rachel had gone back to New York, Puck and Santana had bid farewell to Vegas again and told her they were pleased for her and Sam. 

**_Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only, but don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_ **

It had left Vegas to start thinking about Nationals. She was determined to win. They had won the football championship this year, she wanted another trophy to complete the set. The best way to do that was with Blaine, and with Katy Perry. They had been working on a number in their free periods. 

“Just a little something we’ve been working on.” Vegas said as Blaine took to the piano. “It’s probably not strong enough for Nationals but it’s a start.” 

The band started the intro on the synth.

**_So you wanna play with magic, oy, you should know whatcha falling for_ **

**_Baby do you dare to do this, cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_ **

**_Are you ready for, ready for, a perfect storm, a perfect storm, cause once you're mine, once you're mine there's no going back_ **

Vegas was trying not to dedicate the song to Sam but the truth was there were some lyrics in the song that fit their relationship, or Vegas as a whole. He was innocently tapping his foot to the beat as she sang. 

**_Mark my words this love will make you levitate like a bird, like a bird without a cage, but down to earth_ **

**_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away, it's in the palm of your hand now baby, it's a yes or no, no maybe_ **

**_So just be sure before you give it up to me, up to me, give it up to me_ **

There were mixed faces from the rest of the group as they watched the performance. They were used to the Blaine and Vegas show by now, and they were expecting it at Nationals. 

**_So you wanna play with magic, boy, you should know whatcha falling for, baby do you dare to do this cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_ **

**_Are you ready for, ready for, a perfect storm, a perfect storm, cause once you're mine, once you're mine there's no going back_ **

It was as Blaine took the rap part that Kitty leaned forward to whisper something to Sam. Vegas saw and frowned, wondering why she felt the need to stir up things. Blaine seemed oblivious as he was rapping away and Vegas tried to ignore it, but the change of expression on Sam’s face told her what Kitty had said wasn’t good.

**_So you wanna play with magic, boy, you should know whatcha falling for, baby do you dare to do this, cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_ **

Vegas came back in after Blaine’s rap and finished off the song. It ended with applause from the group but Vegas wasn’t sure. She crossed to Sam and sat beside him, kissing his cheek but he wasn’t as warm to her. 

**_Are you ready for, ready for a perfect storm, a perfect storm, cause once you're mine, once you're mine_ **

“Hey,” She gently touched his face. “What did you think?”

“It was alright.” Sam said with a small shrug that made Vegas frown further. What the hell had Kitty said? 

**_There's no going back_ **


	132. Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty causes trouble with Sam and Vegas, and Vegas tries to decide if she's a Katy or a Gaga as she tries to work through her relationship troubles. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Judas by Lady Gaga  
> Canon episode: 5x04: A Katy or a Gaga  
> Song style: Sung in episode (meta)

**_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas. Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas, Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_ **

“We’re a room full of Katy Perry’s or something.” Tina pointed out as Throat Explosion were announced as their competition. 

“Do you all feel that way?” Mr Schue asked cautiously, looking round at them all. 

There were some murmurs of agreement and Tina named each of them as a Katy or a Gaga right there. Vegas was the last name she mentioned and she faltered as she looked at her. 

“Vegas…” Tina frowned. 

“Yeah, I don’t know either. I have both the girl next door of Katy and the unpredictability of Gaga.” Vegas sat on the piano stool beside Blaine. 

“You’ve certainly dated as many people as Katy Perry.” Kitty said as a throwaway comment. 

“Hey.” Vegas asked as Sam scowled, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said.” Kitty shrugged. “Don’t deny the chemistry we all saw when you sang with Blaine yesterday.” 

Vegas glanced at Blaine and then back. 

“That’s preposterous, Kitty.” Blaine said quickly. “Vegas and Sam are dating. I’m engaged.”

“Doesn’t mean there wasn’t sexual tension.” Kitty shrugged.

“That’s enough.” Mr Schue said. “Vegas, you’re going to have to decide whether you are a Katy or a Gaga because this weeks assignment…” He walked to the board to explain the lesson as Vegas got to her feet and leaned against Sam. 

Sam was still scowling at Kitty’s comment. 

“Hey,” Vegas gently turned his head to look at her. “Are you okay?” 

“You and Blaine  _ do  _ have chemistry.” Sam said, unsure. 

“Not as much as me and you babe.” Vegas kissed his cheek. “Don’t let Kitty get in your head.” 

“You’re right.” Sam nodded, though he didn’t sound sure. “So there’s no chemistry between you and Blaine?”

“Not that’s intentional.” Vegas said, covering herself. “He’s engaged.” 

Sam nodded again. “You’re right.” He still didn’t sound sold. 

“Do you want to get together after school? Work out if I’m a Katy or a Gaga?” Vegas asked. 

“Not today,” Sam said, “Sorry. I’m not feeling too good. I may go to the nurse.” 

“Oh?” Vegas’ eyes widened. “Anything I can do?” 

“Nah,” Sam kissed her hurriedly as Mr Schue dismissed them. “I’ll call you later.” 

He had left before Vegas could argue. She frowned after him as they filtered out, noticing Kitty shoot her a knowing look. Vegas narrowed her eyes, knowing Kitty was just getting in her head. And, apparently, Sam’s. 

She didn’t feel anything for Blaine anymore. She knew he was off limits… there was nothing there. 

Right?

**_When he comes to me I am ready, I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_ **

**_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain, even after three times he betrays me_ **

**_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down, a king with no crown, king with no crown_ **

Vegas decided, as her boyfriend was being weirdly distant, she would take herself off to the football field. The season was over but some of the guys still hung out to keep in shape (and watch the Cheerios). Vegas found a group of them practicing and lost herself in practicing with them, her mind filled with thought of what Kitty had said. She hadn’t had that many partners: Kitty had had far more. What was the comment even about?? 

Was her chemistry with Blaine that strong? It had, after all, caused him to cheat on Kurt back in the day. 

**_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby. I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_ **

**_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas. Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas. Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_ **

**_I couldn't love a man so purely, even prophets forgave his crooked way_ **

**_I've learned love is like a brick you can, build a house or sink a dead body_ **

**_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down, a king with no crown, king with no crown_ **

Vegas realised, as she was practicing, she was imagining a great Gaga number on the field with the footballers and the Cheerios. It was elaborate, worthy of Gaga’s stage show herself, as they all threw themselves into it. 

**_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby, I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_ **

**_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas_ **

Practice finished and Vegas drove home, the song continuing in her mind. 

**_In the most Biblical sense, I am beyond repentance, fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind, but in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense, Judas, kiss me if offenced, or wear an ear condom next time I wanna love you, but something's pulling me away from you_ **

Her route took her down Blaine and Sam’s street and she found herself parking up outside their house, the song continuing as she remembered everything that had happened in this house. 

**_Jesus is my virtue, Judas is the demon I cling to, I cling to_ **

She drove home with the sinking feeling that Kitty was partly right. She did have chemistry with Blaine because part of her still loved him. 

**_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby, I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_ **

The other part, however, loved Sam more. She just had to convince him of that and stop him worrying. However she was going to do that. 

**_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas. Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas, Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help! 
> 
> Is Vegas a Katy or a Gaga? I can't decide!!


	133. Part of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas makes up with Sam and faces off against Kitty. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Part of Me by Katy Perry  
> Canon episode: 5x04: A Katy or a Gaga  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_Days like this I want to drive away, pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_ **

Sam opened his locker to a handwritten note pinned to the shelf. He frowned and pulled it out, glancing around to see if there was anyone lurking. He unfolded it and bit his bottom lip as he read it. 

_ SAM, MEET ME IN HOME EC ASAP. V. _

Sam frowned further and shut his locker. It was after school and he had nothing better to do, and he had been kind of ignoring Vegas lately. He felt he should probably make it up to her. He headed off in the direction of the home ec rooms. 

**_You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth_ **

Vegas was standing behind one of the units with flour on her dress and face, her long brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail that curled around her face. She rarely had it up, and Sam forgot how pretty her ears were. Was that weird? He cleared his throat and she looked up from the dough she was rolling. 

“Hey,” She said with a soft smile, “You got my note?” 

“Yeah.” Sam held it up and entered the room. “What are you doing?”

“Cookies. I would make them at home, but Burt doesn’t really have much now Kurt’s moved out and Carole’s not much of a baker.” She semi-shrugged, “I just really fancied them.” She was avoiding his eye. 

“What type?” Sam asked, leaning against the counter and folding his arms. 

“Caramel.” Vegas said, finally meeting his eye. He smiled at her. 

“My favourite.” 

Vegas nodded and broke off a corner of cookie dough, holding it up to him. He paused, and then leaned forward and let her feed him it. She giggled as he then kissed her fingers and for a moment it was as though there was no friction between them. He met her eye sheepishly and offered her a small smile. 

“It’s good.” He said in a small voice. 

She cleared her throat and looked away.

“What’s going on with us, Sam?” She asked as she half-heartedly pounded the dough. 

**_You took my light, you drained me down but that was then and this is now, now look at me_ **

Sam shifted uncomfortably but didn’t answer. 

“I can’t be the only one thinking we’ve been distant.” Vegas pointed out. “I know you have a crush on the nurse, or whatever…”

“That’s all it is, V.” Sam said, looking at her quickly. “I promise.”

“And there’s nothing between me and Blaine.” Vegas replied heatedly before she could stop herself. Her words hung in the air for a moment and then she softened, taking his arms with her floury hands. “I promise.” She made him look at her. “Whatever was there is long gone, okay? We just… our voices work together but I can stop singing with him if that’s what you want?” 

Sam looked back at her for a long time before he shook his head. “I know there’s nothing going on with you and Blaine. I guess Kitty just made me realise I am jealous sometimes when I watch you, but I just need to remember you and I have musical chemistry too.”

“ _ So  _ much musical chemistry.” Vegas leaned against him and kissed him softly. “And other chemistry, too.”

Sam smiled at her and twirled her hair around his finger. “That’s true.” 

“We’ve both got a past, Sam… but that’s it, the past. I’ve dated some... “ She faltered and they both knew she meant Puck, “And so have you. None of it mattered except that it led to me and you.” Vegas kissed him softly and he nodded. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Sam held her face gently. “Okay, so, I have some making up to do. Shall I come round and we can start looking at a song for this week’s assignment?”

“Actually,” Vegas bit her lip, “I think I’m a Gaga. So… I need a Katy song. And I think I have the perfect song to show Kitty she can’t mess with us.” She grinned wickedly. “Will you help me practice?”

“You know it baby.” Sam replied with a squeeze of her hands. 

**_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_ **

**_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_ **

**_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows but you're not gonna break my soul_ **

**_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_ **

Sam and Vegas sat together in the choir room as they listened to Mr Schue congratulate the performances so far. Vegas shot Kitty a look as she leaned over to whisper something catty to Ryder beside her. Sam looked up nervously and Vegas took his hand. 

“Ignore her.” Vegas instructed. She didn’t even know why Kitty had it in for her this week. It was just what Kitty did. 

“Hey,” Blaine sat down beside Vegas discreetly, nodding in Sam’s direction. “Kitty is saying you and Puck met for coffee?”

Sam scowled and Vegas looked at him worriedly. 

“What? No. Puck’s with Quinn or something now anyway.” Vegas shook her head. “Puck is long in the past.” Vegas glared at Kitty. 

“I thought so.” Blaine nodded. “Just thought you ought to know.” 

“Kitty has had it in for me since Puck left her to come back to me. She’s been biding her time, waiting.” Vegas growled and put her hand up. “I’ll show her she can’t mess with me.” 

“Vegas.” Mr Schue gestured at her. 

“Yeah, I, erm, I have another song for this weeks assignment.” Vegas lowered her hand and shot Kitty a look. “It’s a Katy song, so it fits.” 

“Oh,” Mr Schue stepped aside, “Okay, go for it.” 

Vegas determinedly kissed Sam, proving to him he was her one and only, and then got to her feet with another glare to Kitty. 

**_I just wanna throw my phone away, find out who is really there for me_ **

**_You ripped me off, your love was cheap was always tearing at the seams_ **

**_I fell deep, you let me down, but that was then and this is now_ **

**_Now look at me_ **

“There’s been some rumours circulating from a certain someone wanting to mess with my relationship with Sam out of jealousy or whatever.” Vegas stepped into the middle of the floor. “I just wanted to tell that person that they can’t mess with me, or with what Sam and I have. They tried before and they failed, so just give it up.” Vegas shook her head pityingly. “You can throw your sticks and stones but… well, just hit it.” Vegas nodded to the band and ‘Part of Me’ started. 

**_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_ **

**_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_ **

**_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows but you're not gonna break my soul_ **

**_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_ **

Kitty folded her arms as Vegas got all the people in the room who Kitty had gone after: Marley, Unique, Ryder, Tina: to stand and join her. Sam and Blaine joined and Vegas took Sam’s hand for the bridge. 

**_Now look at me I'm sparkling a firework, a dancin' flame, you won't ever put me out again, I'm glowin' oh whoa_ **

**_So you can keep the diamond ring, it don't mean nothin' anyway, in fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah, except for me_ **

As the song drew to a close, Vegas approached Kitty and held out her hand to her. Despite their differences and difficulties they were a team. Kitty scowled, then smiled and rolled her eyes as she took Vegas’ hand and joined in the number in the middle of the floor. 

**_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_ **

**_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_ **

**_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows but you're not gonna break my soul_ **

**_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_ **

**_This is the part of me, no, away from me, this is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me_ **

**_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul_ **

The song finished and Kitty put her arm around Vegas. 

“I’m sorry, you and Sam are really cute together.” Kitty admitted. “I was jealous of your chemistry.” 

“You have Artie…” Vegas reminded her. “And you’re talented!”

“Yeah,” Kitty smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I do have Artie.” 

Vegas hugged her and then turned to Sam to kiss him. All was well. 

**_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody reading these rambles?


	134. Broken Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Sam rehearse a duet for Nationals and talk about what they'll do when they graduate. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado  
> Canon episode: 5x05: The End of Twerk  
> Song style: Sung in episode (meta)

**_Let me hold you for the last time, it's the last chance to feel again, but you broke me now I can't feel anything_ **

“What are you doing when we graduate?” Vegas asked as she and Sam laid side by side on top of the piano in the choir room. They had been rehearsing a song for Nationals but both had been struck by existential crises when Blaine had text them both saying he had an audition date for NYADA. 

“Next question.” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, that’s where I am.” Vegas sighed. “Last time I talked about it with anyone it was Finn and…” She swallowed hard and Sam squeezed her hand. 

“What happened to wanting to be a rockstar?” Sam looked up at her. 

“It’s a pipedream. Maybe I should have applied to colleges.” Vegas suddenly felt panicked. She had been pushing it all down. 

**_When I love you it's so untrue, I can't even convince myself when I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_ **

“Do you think modelling is a pipedream?” Sam asked. 

“No.” Vegas said firmly. “Modelling is what you want to do, Sam.” She rolled over and sat up to look at him. 

“Is it? Or is it just because I’m too scared to do anything else?” He sighed. 

“This is just a slump.” Vegas said. “You’re gonna be a model. I’m gonna… do something… and we’ll do it together.” 

“You mean it?” Sam asked, sitting up. “Me and you?”

“Of course.” Vegas replied, noting the worry in his voice. “You’re not still worried, are you?” 

Sam met her eye. “Relationships don’t work after high school, V. Look at Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany, Finn and Rachel, you and Puck?” 

“Me and Puck broke up so you and I could be together.” Vegas shook her head. “Don’t get cold feet on me now, Evans. You and me are endgame.” She leaned forward to kiss him. “I can’t do this without you by my side.” 

“I don’t know, V.” Sam swung off the piano and Vegas scowled at him. They had been through all this the week before. “Maybe we are struggling to find our paths because we’re getting in each other's way… you know?”

Vegas stared at him. “Do you want to break up?”

“No.” Sam shook his head. “I don’t know, V. I’m just… with my grades and graduation, I just can’t think straight.” 

**_Whoa it tears me up, I try to hold on, but it hurts too much, I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_ **

Vegas shook her head at him. “You’re just scared, Sam. We both are. It’s a lot for anyone to handle, but look at what we already have. You know, your family losing the house and you stepping up. My dad and everything... “ She clutched his t-shirt. “I love you, Sam. Things are uncertain, but that’s something I’m sure of and you are too.” 

Sam met her eye. 

“Whatever happens we’ll get through it together. Here, New York, Kentucky, Tennessee…?” Vegas appealed to him. 

“I don’t know.” Sam shook his head. “I’m gonna go for a run, babe, think it out.” He kissed her and then left before Vegas could stop him. 

She watched him leave and then sat at the piano, defeated. She thought her relationship with Sam was going to be easy, but he made it so difficult sometimes. Maybe they were just being challenged.

She looked at the sheet music for their Nationals duet rehearsal and started playing it on the piano. 

**_You can't play on broken strings, you can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel I can't tell you something that ain't real_ **

**_Oh the truth hurts and lies worse, how can I give anymore when I love you a little less than before?_ **

**_Oh what are we doing we are turning into dust, playing house in the ruins of us, running back through the fire when there's nothing left to save_ **

**_It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late (too late), oh it tears me up, I try to hold on, but it hurts too much, I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_ **

Outside in the field Sam ran around the track and sang their duet to himself as he thought about Vegas. He had been in love with her since he had first seen her on their first day of high school. He loved her now, but he was so scared she would think him a failure that he was pushing her away. 

**_You can't play on broken strings, you can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel, I can't tell you something that ain't real_ **

**_Well the truth hurts and lies worse, how can I give anymore when I love you a little less than before?_ **

**_But we're running through the fire when there's nothing left to save, it's like chasing the very last train when we both know it's too late (too late)_ **

Vegas put her head on the piano and tried not to cry as she wished she could help Sam. She knew he was lost and that was the reason he was struggling so much. Puck had done the same thing. 

**_You can't play on broken strings, you can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel, I can't tell you something that ain't real_ **

**_Well truth hurts and lies worse, how can I give anymore when I love you a little less than before?_ **

**_Oh you know that I love you a little less than before_ **

She needed to work out what she was doing. She sent Blaine a text and asked him to meet her in the choir room. He was the only one who knew them both enough to get both sides. 

**_Let me hold you for the last time, it's the last chance to feel again_ **


	135. He Could Be The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Vegas work out their relationship problems. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: He Could Be The One from Hannah Montana  
> Canon episode: 5x05: The End of Twerk  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_Smooth talkin', so rockin', he's got everything that a girl's wantin', he's a cutie, he plays it groovy, and I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid_ **

“Hey, I got your text.” Blaine entered the auditorium and swung his satchel from his shoulder to lean against the piano where Vegas sat. “What’s up?”

“Does Sam seem weird to you right now?” Vegas asked defeatedly. 

Blaine frowned and shook his head. “Not anymore than normal. He’s possibly been doing his impressions a bit more…?”

“He keeps dancing around breaking up.” Vegas sighed. 

“What?” Blaine scowled. “After what Kitty said?” 

“I don’t know.” Vegas shook her head. “He loves me, and I love him, but it’s like he’s so scared for his future that he doesn’t even try with us anymore. I hate it because I love him so much.” 

“Is it because of our friendship?” Blaine asked quietly. 

Vegas shook her head again, a little quick this time. “I don’t think so.” She tinkled a few keys on the piano and rested her head forward. 

**_Think I'm really fallin' for his smile, yeah, butterflies when he says my name_ **

“Do you think relationships work after high school?” Vegas asked. 

“I’m not really the one to ask.” Blaine chuckled and slid onto the stool beside her. She made an apologetic face in his direction and blushed. 

“Right.” She said sheepishly. 

There was a long pause. 

“Maybe just find out what he’s so worried about, boo.” Blaine nudged her with his elbow gently. 

Vegas nudged him back and shrugged. “I know what he’s worried about. Graduating. He doesn’t think he’s going to.” 

“Then lead with that?” Blaine said. 

Vegas sighed and started to play and intro on the keys, fading it out and sighing again. Her heart wasn’t in it, she was so worried about Sam. 

**_He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental_ **

**_He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special, I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me, tellin' me maybe he could be the one_ **

**_He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one_ **

“Have you guys talked about what you’re going to do after graduation?” Blaine asked. “As a couple. You know I’m going to New York next week… you should both come along.” 

“New York?” Vegas swallowed. “Do you really see us fitting in there?” 

“Sure. Sam can model. You can … busk…?” Blaine scowled. “Wait for some talent manager to snap you up like I know they will.” He nudged her again and she giggled. 

“Maybe that would help.” Vegas nodded. “I’ll ask him. The worst he could say is no, right?” Vegas bit her lip. 

“He won’t say no, V.” Blaine smiled warmly at her. “He’s the one for you, he’d do anything.” 

Vegas smiled uncontrollably, knowing he was right. 

**_He's lightnin', sparks are flyin', everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm goin' crazy about him lately, and I can't help myself from how my heart is racin', think I'm really diggin' on his vibe, he really blows me away._ **

After he conversation with Blaine Vegas knew she had to do something as a gesture. She went home with Blaine and sneaked upstairs whilst he kept Sam busy in the kitchen. By the time she heard him coming up the stairs she had positioned herself with his guitar on the edge of his bed.

Her heart was in her mouth as the door opened and he entered, taken aback to see her sat there. She stood up as he saw her.

“Hey V.” Sam said, closing the door and lowering his voice. “I didn’t know you were here. It’s a school…”

Vegas held up her hand to stop him and he faltered. 

“Can I talk?” She asked earnestly. 

Sam hesitated and nodded. “Of course.”

“It’s a scary time right now.” Vegas said, sitting back down so he could sit beside her on the edge of the bed. “Neither of us really know what’s going to happen down the line… but we’re gonna do it together, Sammy. You’ve been pushing me away because you’re scared. I know you. But I just want you to remember I’ve been there this whole time. Me and you, Sam, we’re solid. You’re the one for me. Whatever happens after graduation we’ll do it together. If we go to New York and you make it as a model I’ll be by your side. If we go to New York and I get signed I know you’ll be by mine. Or… I hope you will.” She swallowed hard. 

Sam frowned and then nodded. “Of course I will.” He moved closer to her and kissed her, “I’m so sorry. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Vegas stroked his cheek. “Stop shutting me out?”

“I promise.” Sam nodded. 

“We’ll work on your GPA. There’s still time.” Vegas squeezed his hand. “We’ve got all the time in the world. If New York doesn’t work out we’ll go somewhere else. We’ll find where we belong, Sam, as long as we’re together.” 

He kissed her again and she smiled. 

“Hey, I rehearsed a song for you… you know, just in case you didn’t see my side. As it’s ‘twerk’ week in Glee club I thought I’d play a Miley number… sorta.” Vegas grinned and shifted the guitar to start playing. Sam smiled at her as he listened. 

He knew, in that moment, she was going to be the woman he married.

**_He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental_ **

**_He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special, I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me, tellin' me maybe he could be the one_ **

**_He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one, and he's got a way of makin' me feel like everything I do is perfectly fine, the stars are aligned when I'm with him, and I'm so into it._ **

The song finished and Vegas set down the guitar. 

“Do you have to leave straight away?” Sam glanced at the darkening sky outside. Vegas shook her head. 

“Carole and Burt aren’t home.” She said. 

“Can’t have you being there alone,” Sam shifted closer and kissed her deeply as they lay back on his bed. All was right again as they rekindled their relationship, strengthened. 

**_He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special, and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental_ **

**_He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special, I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me, tellin' me maybe he could be the one_ **

**_He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one_ **


	136. Why Should I Worry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas and Sam visit New York for their interviews, and Vegas is offered a job. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Why Should I Worry? by Billy Joel  
> Canon episode: 5x06: Piano Man  
> Song style: Sung in episode (performance)

**_One minute I'm in Central Park then I'm down on Delancey Street, from the Bow'ry to St. Marks, there's a syncopated beat_ **

Sam, Blaine and Vegas had been given permission from McKinley to leave school for a few days to travel to New York and pursue their careers. Blaine had his audition, Sam had an interview and Vegas, after a last minute plea by Mrs Schuester to the office of admissions, had an interview for a scholarship at The Julliard school based on her performances at shows. They had been taken in by her story and all she had been through. 

Vegas had dreaded being called to her office as often it was to do with her parents, but this time it was with good news and now here they were on the subway in New York City. 

Sam took Vegas’ hand as the subway sped through the tunnels beneath the city and she smiled at him. 

“New York City baby.” She said, breathing in, “Smell that.”

Sam and Blaine both breathed in and then coughed. Vegas laughed. 

“Yeah, the sweet smell of… just grime.” Sam shook his head and put his arm around Vegas, kissing her forehead as she leaned into him. 

**_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, I'm streetwise, I can improvise_ **

**_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, I'm streetsmart, I've got New York City heart_ **

Blaine and Kurt headed out the next day to look around NYADA and familiarise himself with campus. Sam and Vegas had a few hours before their respective interviews and so they went for a walk downtown to find bagels and hot dogs and real New York pizza. They walked hand in hand as they took in the city. 

“I think I could get used to this.” Sam said through his mouthful. Vegas giggled and wiped his mouth with a paper napkin before nestling her head into his shoulder. 

“Living my best  _ Gossip Girl  _ life.” She said as they looked up at the skyline. “I didn’t think I would love it this much.”

“We’ve been here before.” Sam reminded her. 

“We have.” Vegas smiled at him, “I still think about that night.” 

Sam grinned at her and kissed her nose. “How are you feeling for your interview?”

“Okay.” Vegas nodded. “Considering I don’t have long to prepare.” 

“You’ll knock it out of the park, babe.” Sam said. 

Vegas nodded. “I hope so. Even with this crick in my back I got from Kurt’s couch.”

“The couch? You mostly slept on me.” Sam laughed. 

“It’s a narrow couch.” Vegas shrugged innocently. “You ready for yours?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” Sam checked his watch. “We should go.” 

They headed to the nearest Subway to go their separate ways, only to meet up later and tell each other about it.

**_Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime but I got street savoire faire_ **

**_Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street saviore faire_ **

Vegas wasn’t too happy with her audition and her interview. She really hadn’t had long to prepare, and to be honest that was a good thing. She didn’t feel too invested. She had played her selection of genres and songs for them on both piano and guitar and demonstrated her vocals. That was all she could really do, and she was grateful to Mrs Schuester for getting her the interview last minute. 

**_The rhythm of the city but once you get it down then you can own this town, you can wear the crown_ **

She was supposed to meet Sam in twenty minutes at Central Station. She had arrived early and so she sat and watched people go by about their business. She felt she could get used to the general bustle of the city. She threw some bagel crumbs to the pigeons at her heeled feet and smiled as they scooped them up. There was a faint sound of a piano and she looked up to where a young boy was playing the keys. He was quite off key but he was enthusiastic. It gave Vegas an idea. She hadn’t realised until that moment that playing piano in Central Station was on her bucket list. 

The little boy finished and Vegas threw the rest of her crumbs to the birds, getting to her feet and heading to the piano. She tinkled a few keys to get a feel, glanced around, and then sat down. She remembered Blaine’s comment about busking and smiled. Maybe now was the best time to start? 

Knowing it was Billy Joel week back home she began the opening to one of her favourite Billy Joel songs. 

**_Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime but I got street savoire faire_ **

**_Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street saviore faire_ **

The performance drew an enormous crowd within seconds. She hadn’t placed a hat down or anything, but people were putting dollars on the keys themselves as she performed. She grinned at them in thanks and continued until her song was done, and then she was met with applause and enthusiasm before the crowd continued on their way. It was fleeting but it felt good. Vegas scooped up the dollars: at least twenty-five: and grinned wider to herself. 

“Do you have a name, kid?” A male voice asked. Vegas looked up to where a man in a dark suit was removing his sunglasses. He pocketed them and held out his hand. “Roger Sinclair. I work for Platinum Records.” He handed her his card and she took it with trembling fingers. 

“Er, Vegas.” She said shakily as she looked at it, “Vegas Cleaver.” 

“That’s a very unique name. Is it a stage name?” He asked. Vegas shook her head. “Where are you from?”

“Vegas originally, Ohio now.” She said. “I’m moving to New York when I graduate high school.”

“Outstanding. Well, Vegas, after watching that performance I would like to formally invite you to audition to be a session musician at the studio.” He said, then frowned, “You know what that means?”

“Yeah…” Vegas nodded, “I play piano for other people.” 

“It’s a fantastic opportunity and Vegas, kid,” He shook his head incredulously, “you’ve got a talent I’ve not seen since Billy Joel himself.” 

Vegas stared at him.

“Think it over.” Roger said, “Talk to your parents. Call me.” 

“Thank you.” Vegas stammered as Roger replaced his glasses and walked away. She looked down at the card and tried to work out how to process her emotions. She couldn’t. She was on cloud nine. 

**_Ev'rything goes, ev'rything fits, they love me at the Chelsea, they adore me at the Ritz_ **

“Hey,” Sam said as he approached her still sitting at the piano, “were you playing?”

Vegas nodded. “I got offered a job.” She held up the card and Sam read it. 

“For real?”

Vegas nodded.

“V!” Sam’s face lit up and he hugged her, “That’s fantastic news!” 

“How did your interview go?” Vegas asked as she held him, still in disbelief.

“Never mind that,” Sam shook his head as he set her down, “lets celebrate you!” 

**_Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I cross that line I got street savoire faire_ **


	137. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas puts forward an idea for Nationals. When she is shot down, she falls into a gas induced fantasy and imagines herself performing it anyway. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n Roses  
> Canon episode: 5x07: Puppet Master  
> Song style: Sung in episode (fantasy)

###  **_Welcome to the jungle, we've got fun and games, we got everything you want honey, we know the names, we are the people that can find whatever you may need, if you got the money, honey we got your disease_ **

###  Blaine was public enemy number one thanks to his controlling attitude. The only member of Glee club to stand up for him was, inevitably, Vegas. This was not met with pleasure by Sam, though he bit his tongue. Vegas noticed and fell silent, allowing Blaine to dig his own grave. He _was_ being a bit of a puppet master but Vegas wasn’t about to tell him that. The Glee club already hated the fact she had a solo at Nationals, but everyone secretly agreed it would be one of the only ways they would win. 

**_Jungle, welcome to the jungle, watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees_ **

**_Uh I, I wanna watch you bleed_ **

They did not, however, like her suggestions for what her solo should be. Even Mr Schue was a little apprehensive. She tried out her ideas on them once Blaine had been dismissed and had settled himself sulkily in the back corner to sulk. 

“Alright,” Mr Schue cleared his throat awkwardly, “Vegas, what are your ideas?”

“Well.” Vegas got to her feet. “I was thinking about previous years and the judges have always responded really well to 80s rock. I was also thinking a little about what Finn would want, and so I settled on Guns n Roses…”

There was outcry as Vegas frowned round at them all. Even Sam was making an uncertain face.

“Aren’t they a bit raunchy for Nationals?” Mr Schue said diplomatically. 

“Maybe that’s a good thing. Get attention…”

“All in favour of voting down the second primadonna?” Kitty asked, raising her hand. The decision was unanimous. 

**_Welcome to the jungle, we take it day by day, if you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay, and you're a very sexy girl, very hard to please, you can taste the bright lights, but you won't get there for free_ **

Vegas folded her arms and sat down beside Blaine, joining him in his sulking corner. She was annoyed Sam hadn’t backed her up, but then she knew he was nervous about making too much of a statement. Mr Schue sneezed and they all lost themselves in fluffy pop music suggestions whilst Vegas sulked, her foot tapping to the beat in her head. 

She was beginning to feel a little light headed, actually, and in her stupor she could see the number plain as day….

**_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle, feel my, my, my serpentine, uh, I, I want to hear you scream_ **

The crowd was cheering as Vegas took to the stage in tight leather trousers and a cropped top, her hair tied back in a headscarf and rings on every one of her fingers. She commanded the stage in the way Axl Rose had owned. 

**_Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here every day, you learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play, if you got hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually, you can have everything you want but you better not take it from me_ **

**_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle, watch it bring you to your n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees_ **

**_Uh ah, I'm gonna watch you bleed_ **

The New Directions performed around her as a smoke machine wafted across the stage. The crowd were on their feet and cheering, the judges loving it. 

**_And when you're high you never ever wanna come down, so down, so down, so down, yeah, you know where you are?_ **

**_You're in the jungle baby, you're gonna die!_ **

She dropped to her knees and slid across the stage to deafening cheers. Sam took the guitar solo and nailed it, and they brought the performance to an end with the audience loving it. She danced, they cheered. 

**_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle, watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees_ **

**_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle, feel my, my, my serpentine, in the jungle welcome to the jungle, watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees_ **

Vegas awoke from her gas induced fantasy to Sam shaking her gently. 

“Hey, babe.” He said. “You still wanting the record shop? You wanted to find that producer's stuff, didn't you?” 

Vegas wiped the dribble from her mouth and got to her feet, trying to place herself no longer on the stage and in leather. She let Sam help her up and hand her her backpack and they headed off, the fantasy still so vivid in her head. 

Perhaps Guns n Roses was a little raunchy for Nationals...

**_Down the jungle, welcome to the jungle, watch it bring you to you, it's gonna bring you down, huh_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you're actually reading these rambles! I've become a little disheartened because there doesn't seem to be much engagement... <3


End file.
